Ela é o cara
by flor do deserto
Summary: Para realizar meu sonho de entrar na faculdade, irei precisar fingir ser meu irmão mais velho, morar em um quarto, cujo número é amaldiçoado, dividi-lo com o cara mais gato que já conheci e fugir das perseguissoes de uma louca que diz me amar.
1. Prefácio: A grande idéia

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Prefácio: A grande idéia.

.

_Rejeitada. – murmurei jogada no chão do meu quarto com os braços estirados – Outra vez.

_Ah vai... Não precisa ficar na fossa. – Sango, minha melhor amiga, tentou me animar.

_Pra você é fácil. – resmunguei virando-me e ficando com a cara grudada no chão – Você foi aceita na faculdade.

_Ah vá lá. – pelo tom de voz eu soube que ela estava girando os olhos – Você não precisa ficar assim, só porque não foi aceita não quer dizer que seja uma ronin.

_Mas essa foi à terceira vez que sou rejeitada!

_Só que você só tem dezesseis anos Kagome. – ela tentou me consolar e logo senti seus dedos entre meus cabelos – E ainda nem acabou o ensino médio.

_Falou a senhorita "sou dois anos mais velha e por isso estou na idade de ir para a faculdade" – resmunguei.

_Kagome! – ela me repreendeu, mas eu juro que estou a ouvindo rir.

_E sabe o que é pior?

_O que? – ela parou de fazer carinho na minha cabeça, e eu suspirei contrariada.

_Isto. – ergui um papel que logo foi apanhado por Sango.

Após alguns momentos ela falou:

_Seu irmão foi aceito numa faculdade de Tókio?

_Não. – respondi sarcástica me erguendo sobre os cotovelos – Eu mesma digitei isso para me sentir pior ainda... SANGO VOCÊ NÃO SABE LER POR ACASO?

_Hei, calma lá!

_Desculpe. – murmurei voltando a afundar o rosto no chão.

_Mas ainda a pouco quando ouvimos sua mãe gritar "Filha nós já vamos, tem certeza de que não quer vir junto?" – ela faz uma péssima imitação da minha mãe – Achei que ela estivesse indo, junto com seu avô, deixar Souta no aeroporto onde ele pegaria o vôo para Miami onde cursará a faculdade.

_Foi exatamente isso. – resmunguei.

_E essa aceitação dessa faculdade de Tókio? – perguntou-me e logo em seguida eu ouvi o sacolejar do papel. – E é a mesma que eu vou cursar.

_Ele foi aceito em duas faculdades. – respondi contrariada – E ele não é lá um "crânio" se assim podemos dizer.

_Enquanto você não foi aceita em nem uma. – desse jeito ela não ajuda.

Dei um gemido, para mostrar a ela, o quanto eu estava contrariada.

_Desculpe. – a ouvi murmurar. – Nós... Podíamos queimar.

_Queimar? Queimar o que?

_Isto. – outra vez ouvi o sacolejar de papel. – Afinal ele não vai precisar mesmo não é?

Outra vez ergui meu rosto do chão, Sango esta sentada na posição de lótus ao meu lado.

_Porque faríamos isso?

_Sei lá. – ela deu de ombros – Para você se sentir melhor, talvez.

_Sentir-me melhor? – repeti também me sentado na posição de lótus. – Acho que pode funcionar. – murmurei pegando o papel.

_Fique aí. – ela me disse já se levantando – Eu vou pegar os fósforos. – e saiu.

Ali sozinha em meu quarto eu voltei a fitar a folha de papel que trazia a mensagem de que Souta havia sido aceito, e a palavra "APROVADO" parecia saltar direto do papel para os meus olhos.

Amassei o papel com raiva, o transformando numa bola de papel, e depois a atirei para longe, isso é humilhante!

Eu estou tentando entrar em uma faculdade desde os meus treze anos, digamos que tenho um QI um pouquinho a cima da média, e ai vem meu irmão e de primeira consegue entrar em duas faculdades ao mesmo tempo!

Da vontade de gritar!

Ele nem é tão inteligente assim!

_Como você fez isso? – perguntei entre dentes olhando para uma foto onde há eu e meu irmão mais velho Souta, e que esta em cima de minha mesa de estudos. – Como fez isso seu moleque? – eu não costumo xinga-lo, mas estou realmente zangada.

Ainda muito brava eu me levantei e marchei até minha mesa de estudos para pegar o porta-retrato.

Na foto Souta e eu estávamos lado a lado, e sorriamos felizes enquanto ele passava o braço por sobre o meu ombro, essa foto foi tirada há dois anos... De repente, eu percebo uma coisa: Eu me pareço muito com o Souta.

Ele é mais alto, uns quinze centímetros pelo menos, têm os ombros mais largos, isso não dá para discutir, seus cabelos são curtos e seus olhos castanhos, diferente de mim que tenho os cabelos compridos e os olhos azuis.

Mas fora isso... Temos o mesmo tom de pele, e quase o mesmo tom de cabelo... Nossos rostos também são parecidos, embora o dele tenha traços mais masculinos, óbvio, também temos o mesmo sorriso... Eu sou praticamente o Souta de saia!

Mas e se... Eu não usasse saia?

_Não achei os fósforos, mas achei este isqueiro. – disse Sango entrando novamente em meu quarto e tirando-me de meus devaneios.

_Sango, nós não vamos mais precisar queimar isso. – eu disse me virando com o porta-retrato em mãos e um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

_No que está pensando? – ela me olhou desconfiada.

Voltei meu olhar para o porta-retrato ainda com o mesmo sorriso, e continuei a falar:

_Não vamos precisar queimar isso por que... Higurashi Souta irar a faculdade de Tókio.

_Irá? – perguntou-me confusa.

_Sim! – respondi determinada erguendo o olhar – Porque eu serei Higurashi Souta!

*.*.*.*

**Olá!**

**Estou aqui, postando mais uma fic.**

**Se puderem, deixem review's dizendo o que acharam.**

**Espero que gostem da fic.**


	2. Transformando se em Higurashi Souta!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Transformando-se em Higurashi Souta!

.

Respirei fundo fitando minha imagem no espelho do banheiro.

_É só cabelo. – murmurei para mim mesma – Vai crescer de novo.

Mas vai demorar tanto... Balancei a cabeça para reprimir esse pensamento.

Se eu quiser me passar por Higurashi Souta, terei de me esforçar ao máximo para parecer com ele mais do que ele próprio!

E isso inclui cortar os meus lindos cabelinhos.

_Oh meus cabelinhos. – choraminguei.

Francamente, Sango só podia estar louca quando me falou que, para aumentar minha semelhança com Souta, eu deveria cortar meus cabelos... Como ela pode me falar uma coisa dessas?

Céus! Eu amo meus cabelos!

Nunca seria capaz de machucá-los! Jamais!

Ela mesma via o berreiro que eu armava a cada três meses durante minha infância, quando minha mãe simplesmente me arrastava para cortar os cabelos, ela sempre mandava corta-los a cima dos ombros!

E aquela cabeleireira sem coração cortava mesmo!

Isso era uma crueldade horrível para se fazer com uma garotinha!

E ela ainda por cima dizia que eu ficava uma gracinha daquele jeito! Discordo!

Se Sango viu com os próprios olhos o meu desespero para deixar que outra pessoa cortasse meus cabelos, como ela espera que _eu mesma_ os corte?

_Eu não posso! – exclamei jogando a tesoura de cor prata dentro da pia e correndo apavorada para fora do banheiro.

Mas então me deparei com a foto com eu e meu irmão retratados... Somos tão parecidos...

E logo embaixo da moldura havia a carta de aprovação destinada a Souta Higurashi...

_Acho que posso esperar dois anos, não é mesmo? – dei um sorriso amarelo para a foto – Nem é muito tempo... Afinal eu já esperei três anos... Mais dois anos não fará diferença. – preciso dizer que não estou conseguido me convencer? – Saco! – bufei voltando para o banheiro.

Peguei a tesoura de cor prata e separei uma mecha de meu cabelo, segurando-a em frente ao meu rosto, e em um ato totalmente impensado, e eu repito _totalmente impensado_, cortei fora aquela mecha de meu cabelo.

_Oh céus o que eu fiz!

Ok. Agora eu estou desesperada.

Meu Buda! Porque não recuperei a lucidez antes de cortar meu lindo cabelinho? Agora ele está arruinado! Simplesmente Arruinado!

O que, em nome de Kami-sama, eu vou fazer agora?

_Ei Kagome, eu voltei. – ouvi a voz de Sango juntamente com o som da porta se abrindo.

_Sangooooooooo – gritei saindo correndo do banheiro e pulando sobre minha amiga a derrubando no chão.

_Kagome! – ela exclamou surpresa – O que houve?

_Eu... – funguei sentido meu rosto totalmente encharcado por lágrimas, que nem quando eu era pequena – Sou uma assassinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

_Kagome! – ela exclamou sentando-se no chão e me segurando pelos ombros – Kagome, por favor, acalme-se e me conte o que aconteceu.

De joelhos, com Sango me segurando pelos ombros, eu nada conseguir falar, porque toda vez que abria a boa era para chorar.

_Calma, calma. – ela repetia em meu ouvido, de forma calma e tranqüila, agora me abraçando – Vai ficar tudo bem...

_Sango. – solucei a abraçando.

_E agora... Diga-me: o que houve?

_Eu... – funguei – Cortei meu cabelooooooooooooooo! – gritei em exaspero.

Sério, se a Sango não ficou surda com essa de agora, ela não fica mais!

_Cortou? – ela me perguntou, e eu senti que ela mexia em meus cabelos, funguei a abraçando com mais força – Onde?

_Como assim "onde"? – exclamei indignada me afastando de Sango – Aqui! – apontei para minha franja, eu havia cortado aquela mecha tão curta que agora ela parecia parte dela.

_Verdade? – Sango inclinou-se em minha direção, e passou as mãos por minha franja a levantando e depois a deixando cair lentamente.

_Sango não se faça de boba! – bufei me levantando – Eu não vou mais levar essa loucura adiante!

_Kagome. – ela me chamou em tom calmo dirigindo-se ao meu banheiro – Acho que eu mesma terei de cortar seus cabelos.

Engasguei-me, agora com que eu não sei, mas sei que neste exato momento estou tendo um ataque de tosse forte e provavelmente ficando roxa pela falta de ar.

_Não exagere, Kagome. – disse saindo do banheiro com a tesoura em mãos.

_Não! – exclamei me afastando o máximo que podia, mais logo fui encurralada ao me deparar com as costas na parede – Sango, por favor, não!

_Escute-me Kagome! – se aproximando ela apontou a tesoura para mim – Eu não passei três anos da minha ouvindo você reclamar de não ser aceita na faculdade tal, para chegar agora e você me dizer que não vai! – eu já disse alguma vez, que quando a Sango quer ela é de dar medo? – E eu não estou nem um pouquinho a fim de passar o ano todo recebendo ligações suas, reclamando por não ter sido aprovada! – então ela puxou a cadeira que ficava em frente a minha mesa de estudos – Higurashi Kagome sente logo sua banda gorda aqui, porque vou corta-lhe os cabelos!

Que Kami-sama me ajude!

A Sango é uma desalmada! Ela cortou os meus cabelos!

E não foi só uma "aparadinha" ela literalmente os picotou! E ainda por cima passou a maquina!

Não que ela tenha me deixado careca, se ela tivesse feito isso pode crê que ela seria uma garota morta! Ela passou a máquina quatro e meus cabelos agora estão tão curtos que... Funguei.

Oh meus cabelinhos.

Agora aqui estou eu sentada no chão, com o rosto provavelmente banhado em lágrimas já secas, olhei em volta, meus cabelos, que foram brutalmente cortados, estão espalhados pelo chão.

Oh céus, isso parece uma chacina!

É uma cena até mais feia, que aquelas de mortes e corpos dilacerados que eu vejo naquele programa criminal... Qual era mesmo o nome?

Ah sim, CSI!

Não estou dizendo que a Sango não sabe cortar cabelo, porque ela sabe afinal ela praticamente cresceu dentro de um salão de beleza.

Lembram da cabeleireira sem coração de quem eu falei?

Pois é, ela é mãe da Sango, só não digam para ela que eu falei isso da mãe dela. Ok?

_Kagome, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – perguntou-me uma Sango muito brava.

_Hã? – me virei para ela.

_Você não estava me escutando! – ela me acusou.

Só para não esquecer: Preciso parar com esse hábito de falar/pensar sozinha.

_O que você esta dizendo Sango? – perguntei com um sorriso amarelo.

_Eu estava citando a lista de coisas que você precisa fazer para se tornar Higurashi Souta.

_Lista? – franzi o cenho – Sango você está levando isso mais a sério do que eu!

_Uma de nós tem que levar a sério, não é mesmo? – ela girou os olhos. – Vou ler a lista, certo?

_Certo. – concordei.

_Item 1: cortar os cabelos de forma masculina. – ela leu um bloco de anotações em voz alta, e depois me olhou, arregalei os olhos, céus será que ela tem duvidas sobre meus cabelos já estarem bem cortados? – Confere. – ela disse para meu alivio, riscando algo no bloco – Item 2: O andar.

_O andar? – perguntei – O que o meu andar tem de errado?

_Sente-se Kagome. – ela me disse calmamente apontando para minha cama.

Eu obedeci, e logo aquele caderninho de anotações e a caneta que Sango usava foram jogados em meu colo.

_Primeiro, quando se passar por Souta, você não deve andar desse jeito:

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e colocou-se na ponta dos pés como se simulasse estar usando salto alto, e então cruzou meu quarto com um rebolado exagerado, e foi até a porta do banheiro, onde se virou fazendo um movimento com a mão para jogar os cabelos. Então se virou fazendo o caminho de retorno e indo até a janela e lançando-me uma piscadela no caminho, ainda com aquele rebolado exagerado.

_Sango! – exclamei indignada – Eu não ando assim!

_E nem deve. – ela me respondeu ficando em sua postura normal – Preste atenção em como você deve andar quando chegar à faculdade:

Ela estufou o peito e deixou os braços meio dobrados antes de começar a andar jogando os braços para frente e para trás com um andar meio duro e gozado, ao passar por mim ela fez um aceno de cabeça como se disse "E aí".

Não agüentei, eu cai na gargalhada, fala sério a Sango está ridícula!

_Kagome! – pelo tom de voz eu soube que ela está brava, mais o que posso fazer? Não dá pra parar de rir! É muito ridículo! – Kagome pare de rir!

_Eu... Não... Estou... Rindo...! – isso é o mesmo que dizer que neste exato momento o Buyo, meu gatinho obeso e dorminhoco, não está dormindo no confortável sofá da sala, lá embaixo.

_De qualquer jeito você já sabe como _não_ deve andar. – ela disse de forma contrariada pegando o bloco de notas de meu colo juntamente com a caneta – Confere. – bufou riscando alguma coisa.

A essa altura minha barriga já está doendo de tanto eu rir, e eu provavelmente já estou ficando roxa por falta de ar, mais não da para parar de rir.

_Já? – perguntou-me irritada quando finalmente parei de rir, uns quinze minutos depois,

_Já. – respondi enxugando uma lágrima que escorria do canto do meu olho. – Mas admita isso foi hilário.

_Não, não foi. – ela me respondeu tentando se passar por séria, mas eu estou a vendo sorrir – Item 3: A voz.

_Certo, tenho de engrossar a voz. – conclui.

_Exato, e é melhor treinar isso. – ela riscou algo no bloquinho – Confere.

_Mas alguma coisa?

_Sim.

_O que?

_Item 4: Os brincos.

_O que há de errado com meus brincos?

_Estão nas suas orelhas. Tire-os!

_Nunca! – protestei.

_Garotos não usam brincos Kagome! – ela me ralhou – Principalmente se forem três pedrinhas coloridas em cada orelha!

Depois de alguns choramingos eu tirei os brincos, a Sango é má, muito má!

_Confere. – sorriu vitoriosa riscando seu caderninho – Item 5: Suas unhas.

Arregalei os olhos, isso já é demais! Eu preciso das minhas unhas!

_Nem pensar!

_Vai ter de cortá-las.

Do que ela está falando? Nem compridas minhas unhas são!

_E tirar este esmalte.

_Mas eu fiz francesinha ontem! – protestei.

_Olhe minha cara de preocupada. – respondeu-me. – Se você não cortá-las, eu mesma as corto!

Quem precisa de inimigos quanto se tem uma amiga como Sango?

_Tudo bem. – suspirei – Eu as corto.

_Confere. – deu um sorriso vitorioso. – Item 6: As roupas. – murmurou mais para si mesma do que para mim e apontou para uma direção do quarto com um gesto de cabeça. – Confere.

Levada pela curiosidade eu olhei na direção que ela apontava, perto da minha cama tinha uma grande mochila amarela, e cara como ela era grande!

_Como eu não percebi isso aqui antes? – pensei em voz alta me levantando da cama e caminhando até aquela **gigantesca** mochila.

_Você estava ocupada demais dizendo que era uma "assassina" e chorando por seus cabelos cortados. – respondeu-me Sango. – Ai dentro você vai encontrar algumas roupas que o Kohaku te emprestou.

Ah Kohaku, ele é o irmão gêmeo de Sango, mas gêmeos só porque nasceram da mesma mãe na mesma data e hora, porque eles são muito diferentes. Kohaku é gentil e tímido e cora com facilidade, também é um "menino" muito doce, e ele tem algumas sardas no rosto, e seus cabelos e olhos são um pouco mais escuros que o de Sango, além de que ele é mais alto que ela, e pelo menos uns três centímetro mais alto que Souta.

Espere um pouco, ela disse que Kohaku me emprestou as roupas dele?

_Você quer dizer que ele me emprestou as roupas dele e não sabe? – perguntei desconfiada retirando da mochila uma calça jeans com muitos bolsos, que eu já tinha visto Kohaku usando tantas e tantas vezes.

_Não. – respondeu ela – Ele sabe.

_Ele sabe? – exclamei surpresa, acho que desta vez meu olhos quase saltaram do rosto.

_Sabe, e ele mesmo fez questão de separar a dedo as roupas para te emprestar.

_Kami-sama! – exclamei – Sango porque você contou?

_Kagome, seja racional, ele **tinha** que saber. – ela girou os olhos e sentou-se na minha cama cruzando os braços e as pernas.

_Ele não tinha não! – Ta legal eu gosto do Kohaku, gosto até mais do que gosto do Souta, mas ele não precisava saber que eu pretendo me fazer passar por meu irmão!

_Ele está matriculado na mesma faculdade que nós duas.

_E daí?

_Kagome você realmente tem um cérebro nesse seu cabeção? – certo, agora ela me ofendeu! – Ele conhece o Souta! O que acha que ele vai pensar se ver um projétil de garoto zanzando por lar dizendo ser o Souta?

Ta bem, agora ela me pegou... O Kohaku precisava saber.

_Projétil? – franzi o cenho.

_Cá entre nós, Kagome, comparada a um garoto de dezoitos anos você é praticamente um anão. – respondeu-me fazendo um gesto com a mão que indicava minha altura.

_Muito obrigada, pela parte que me toca. – resmunguei.

_Mas eu preciso ir. – disse-me se levantando – Mamãe convidou um pessoal para jantar e disse que se eu me atrasasse ia ser o prato principal.

A única criatura no mundo que me dá mais medo do que a Sango é a mãe dela!

_Então... – sorri nervosa – É melhor você ir.

Ela encaminhou-se para a porta me lançando um aceno antes de sair.

E eu fiquei ali, analisando as roupas que Kohaku tinha me emprestado, ele é um "garoto" muito maneiro, havia calças, camisetas, blusões, bermudas... Acho que não vou poder usar as bermudas...

_O-o-que-e? o.O – gaguejei sem acreditar no que encontrei na mochila, só posso está enxergando errado e... Quem eu quero enganar não estou enxergando errado, coisa alguma!

Levantei-me em um pulo apanhando aquela coisa e corri para a janela, a Sango só pode estar brincando comigo!

_Sango! – berrei furiosa, e a Sango, que já estava perto das escadarias, parou e se virou para mim.

_O que? – me disse em um tom de voz alto para que eu escutasse.

_Só porque vou me fazer passar por meu irmão, e usar as roupas do seu... – então joguei aquele troço na cara de Sango, já comentei que fiz parte do time infantil de beisebol? – Não quer dizer que eu vá usar as **cuecas** dele!

Sango pegou a cueca e coloco à frente ao rosto para encará-la, e depois me lançou um sorriso amarelo – Desculpe – disse – Foi um engano.

_Espero não achar mais nem um "engano"! – devo estar mais vermelha que um tomate cheio de agrotóxicos.

Sango começou a rir... Bela amiga! ¬¬

_Se você achar outro engano. – me disse risonha guardando aquela cueca na bolsa – Separe e de para o Kohaku.

_Sango! – berrei fechando a janela em um baque, o que foi? Eu sou tímida!

*.*.*.*

_**E aqui foi o 1° capitulo! *fogos de artifício* Eu tou muito feliz, afinal não esperava receber tantas review's só com o prefácio! Espero que o 1° capitulo também receba um monte de review's! \o/**_

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**Gabyh**_: _Que bom que gostou, eu espero que a fic agrade._

_Desculpe a demora, mas agora que estou de férias pretendo não demorar tanto. ^^_

_**Dreime**__**: **__Valeu, vindo de você é um elogio e tanto. o.O_

_**HinaYagami: **__Eu espero que seja interessante mesmo. ^^_

_**Bad Little Angel:**_ _Que bom que gostou... Quanto ao "complete" foi um pequeno errinho, mas eu já consertei obrigado por me avisar._

_**Agome chan**__**: **__Ah que bom isso me deixa muito feliz. Dá-me ma sensação de que sirvo para alguma coisa na vida. ^^_

_**BibiAlbano**__: Eu sei que demorei, mas foi sem querer. _^^

_**NANE-CHAN**__**: **__Obrigado, espero que seu pressentimento esteja certo._

_**nane-chan3**__: Valeu. ^^_

_**LaCieGarden**__**: **__Valeu, espero que esteja certa. ^^_


	3. Bem vinda ao quarto maldito

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Bem vinda ao quarto maldito.

.

_Oh Meu Deus! – exclamou minha mãe pelo que devia ser a décima quinta vez andando de um lado para o outro na sala e quase arrancando os cabelos– Oh Meu Deus! – exclamou minha mãe pelo que devia ser a décima... Suspirei, perdi a conta. – Oh Meu Deus!

Francamente, ela acabou de voltar do aeroporto, e já esta dando chilique.

_Mamãe tente se a... – eu ia dizer para ela se acalmar, mas ela me interrompeu.

_Oh Meu Deus!

_Oh mamãe. – Suspirei.

_Oh Meu Deus! – Ela continuou em seu desespero.

_Não precisa fazer todo esse escândalo só por causa dos meus cabelos. – Até porque eu já fiz todo o escândalo que tinha para se fazer lá em cima.

_Kagome como pode? – repentinamente ela virou-se para mim e sacudiu-me brutalmente pelos ombros.

Acho que meu cérebro ficou solto dentro da cabeça.

_Você arruinou sua carreira! – a voz de minha mãe, embargada pelo choro, me chamou de volta a realidade, e só então percebi que ela esta com os olhos marejados.

_Mamãe, também não precisa chorar. – Afinal eu já chorei por nós duas e mais a torcida do flamengo inteira.

_Como uma mãe pode não chorar quando vê sua princesinha jogar seu futuro no lixo? – falou teatralmente dramática largando-me e jogando os braços para o alto, depois cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e começando a chorar.

_Mamãe, eu não joguei meu futuro no lixo.

_Calada menina! – bradou meu avô entrando na sala com uma caneca fumegante, que eu suponho que contenha chá – Olhe só o estado em que você deixou sua mãe! – ele me olhou feio colocando a caneca na mesinha.

_Mas eu só cortei os cabelos. – balbuciei.

_E pensar que você chegava a morder e dar coices em quem quer que ameaçasse cortar seus cabelos. – resmungou meu avô.

_Oh Meu Deus! – falou minha mãe novamente, agora sendo abraçada por meu avô – Papai, como ela vai desfilar com esse cabelo horrível? – perguntou ao meu avô.

Ora, fiz uma careta, meus cabelos não estão tão horríveis, estão apenas um pouco mais curtos que os de mamãe, mas prefiro me manter calada.

Afinal... Sorri internamente, ao menos esse corte serviu para alguma coisa, agora não terei mais que desfilar, eu estou livre, finalmente livre, depois de sete anos, finalmente estou livre das passarelas!

Ok. Aposto que vocês ficaram boiando agora não é?

Então vou explicar: desde que eu nasci minha mãe encasquetou que eu seria modelo, e já foi logo me colocando para fazer anuncio de frauda, papinha, mamadeira, e sabe-se lá mais que outras tranqueiras de bebê, e as coisas só foram piorando conforme eu fui crescendo, ela me colocou para fazer anúncios de produtos infantis na televisão e em revistas, e foi assim que aos nove anos ela me colocou para desfilar nas passarelas, mesmo com toda a minha relutância, e não só porque eu não quero seguir a carreira de modelo, mas também porque isto atrapalha em meus estudos.

Não houve jeito, ainda hoje ela acredita que eu quero ser modelo.

Admito que eu acabei pegando alguns hábitos com essa história de modelo, como o meu carinho exagerado (segundo Sango) por meus cabelos e unhas... E por falar em minhas unhas, espero que minha mãe não as note, porque eu as cortei, e consequentemente estraguei com meu esmalte, e eu que tinha feito francesinha!

E, vamos encarar a realidade, eu não levo jeito para ser modelo! Sou muito baixinha para isso, tenho um e sessenta e dois de altura, e não vou passar disso, as modelos que eu conheci eram tão altas que tinham que abaixar a cabeça na rua, para não as baterem nas lâmpadas dos postes.

_Calma minha filha. – voltei minha atenção para meu avô que estava consolando minha mãe, apesar de serem sogro e nora eles tem esse tratamento de pai e filha – Ela ainda pode usar uma peruca.

Suspirei irritada, será que o vovô não aprende a não se meter onde não é chamado?

Mas agora que ele falou... Porque diabos a Sango cortou meu cabelo? Eu poderia muito bem tê-lo escondido de baixo de uma peruca! Ah Sango, quando eu te pegar, eu te esgano!

_Oh papai. – disse minha mãe chamando-me de volta a realidade, já deu pra notar que sou meio aérea? – Acho que você tem razão.

_Não! – praticamente gritei dando um salto do sofá – Quer dizer... – sorri constrangida quando os dois me olharam – Eu não vou precisar de uma peruca por que...

_Oh querida. – interrompeu minha mãe desprendendo-se de meu avô – Eu sei que mulheres com cortes curtos estão em alta, mas você não precisava ter sido tão radical. – ela fez uma pausa teatral para assuar o nariz com o lencinho que meu avô lhe estendia.

_Mamãe, você não me entendeu. – eu suspirei afinal ela nunca entende – Eu não vou precisar de uma peruca porque não vou poder desfilar. – Vi o rosto de minha mãe empalidecer ao ponto que eu jamais imaginei que fosse humanamente possível.

_O que está dizendo? – perguntou-me engasgando-se com as próprias palavras.

_Por Deus menina. – interrompeu meu avô – Você não está grávida, está?

_Não! – gritei, vovô e suas caraminholas na cabeça! – Eu não vou mais poder desfilar por que...

_Oh, Kagome querida, você me assustou. – interrompeu minha mãe se aproximando de mim – Nós já falamos sobre isso, você é menor de idade e não sabe o que quer.

Eu sei o que não quero. Tive vontade de dizer. Mas acabei ficando na vontade.

_Por tanto vai se tornar uma grande modelo mundialmente famosa, acredite, sou sua mãe e sei o que é melhor para v...

_Eu vou para a faculdade. – falei de uma vez a interrompendo.

Minha mãe emudeceu, e eu voltei a sentar-me esperando por mais um chilique dela, e este não demorou a vir, é claro.

_Como assim você vai para a faculdade? – gritou com sua voz estridente – O que você esta pensando? – de repente ela voltou-me a agarrar-me pelos ombros e sacudir-me enquanto dizia – Você não pode jogar seu futuro no lixo desse jeito!

Só minha mãe mesmo, para achar que ir a faculdade é jogar o futuro no lixo.

_Oh estas crianças. – censurou meu avô balançando a cabeça – Nunca se decidem ainda ontem Souta queria ser um grande sacerdote budista e assumir o templo Higurashi, enquanto Kagome sonhava em ser modelo, e agora veja só.

Acho que ainda não comentei que meu avô queria obrigar Souta a ser o próximo sacerdote chefe do templo Higurashi depois dele, da mesma forma que tentou obrigar meu pai em vida, por sorte eu nasci mulher e meu avô diz que uma mulher não pode cuidar de um templo, e é claro que eu não fiz o menor esforço para lembra-lo que além dos monges budistas também existem as mikos budistas... Por outro lado eu acabei "caindo nas garras" de minha mãe que tenta me obrigar a ser modelo.

E ainda hoje os dois, meu avô e minha mãe acreditam, ou fingem que acreditam que Souta quer ser sacerdote chefe, e eu modelo internacional.

_Papai tem razão Kagome. – disse-me minha mãe pegando meu rosto entre suas mãos – Você só está um pouco confusa e...

_Mamãe eu não estou confusa. – neguei tirando suas mãos de meu rosto – Irei viajar para Tókio semana que vem, e cursarei uma faculdade lá. – dizendo isso me levantei do sofá e sai da sala, ouvindo meu avô resmungar algo sobre eu ser muito nova para ir para faculdade e minha mãe começar a chorar escandalosamente.

Eles vão superar Kagome. Tento convencer a mim mesma. Lembra-se? No mês passado foi a mesma ladainha quando Souta informou que viajaria para Miami e que cursaria uma faculdade lá.

Soprei minha franja, ô semana infernal essa que eu tive!

Além de ter que ficar ouvindo meu avô resmungar, mais do que o normal, e aguentar o olhar melancólico da minha mãe, como se eu tivesse partido o coração dela ou algo de tipo, eu tive que suportar as traumatizantes visitas da Sango, não que ela já não praticamente morasse lá em casa, afinal ela passa mais tempo na minha casa do que na dela, e por incrível que pareça, não tive chance de questioná-la sobre o bruto atentado que ela fez contra meus cabelos, porque ela ficou tentando me ensinar a ser "macho", e me aconselhou a usar o sutiã e a blusa mais apertada que eu arranjasse, o que quase me matou por falta de ar, e por cima as blusas masculinas mais largas, daquelas que caberiam cinco de mim, porque a minha "comissão de frente" é um tanto quanto avantajada, e me da uma enorme desvantagem em meu disfarce de Souta, além disso, fez coisas muito nojentas como dar um arroto super alto, e me mandar imitar, ou dar uma escarrada na própria mão e me mandar fazer o mesmo para apertarmos as mãos... Eu quase vomitei!

Porém, a pior parte foi quando ela tentou me fazer urinar em pé, acho que fiquei até traumatizada!

Foram as piores cento e sessenta e oito horas da minha vida, suspirei, mas felizmente já passaram... Ou foi o que pensei, pois o pesadelo ainda não tinha terminado, pois logo que chegamos – Eu, Sango e Kohaku – a Tókio tivemos que passar mal aos bocados para arranjar um taxi, que topasse trazer todas as malas, que em sua maior parte são da Sango, para a faculdade, eu cheguei a ficar de queixo no chão quando vi as dezenas (se bobear até centenas) de malas da Sango, no final tivemos que pegar dois taxis, exatamente DOIS taxis, e um deles só com as malas da Sango, e nós três ainda viemos espremidos no outro, de tantas malas que tinha.

E agora, torno minhas as palavras de Kohaku:

"Eu não me surpreenderia se descobrir-se que ela trouxe até a pia da cozinha no meio de tanta tranqueira."

E por falar no Kohaku, estou com uma peninha dele...

_Kagome, se está com pena do Kohaku, carregue você mesma as suas malas. – Sango tirou-me de meus devaneios.

Olhei para ela espantada, agora é oficial, a Sango é telepata!

Espera um pouco, ela me disse para carregar eu mesma as minhas malas? Olhei para Kohaku, e dei-me conta que ele usa um rabo de cavalo, e que seus cabelos soltos devem bater um pouco abaixo dos ombros, Sango poderia ter deixado meus cabelos ao menos com esse comprimento... Foco Kagome! Foco! Kohaku fazia um esforço sobre humano para carregar meu baú em suas costas enquanto arrastava minha mala negra de rodinhas, e andávamos pelo corredor ao ar livre (não sei como ainda consigo andar se mal consigo respirar) onde há as dezenas de quartos da área masculina da faculdade, a procura do meu quarto, voltei meu olhar para Sango, e por fim falei:

_Não estou com tanta pena assim. – Não adiantaria tentar negar – Só acho que fica estranho Kohaku carregar minhas bagagens.

_O que há de estranho? – perguntou-me Sango franzindo o cenho – Não há nada de estranho em um cavalheiro como meu irmão se oferecer para carregar as malas de uma dama como você.

_Sim, não há nada de estranho em um **cavalheiro** como Kohaku se oferecer para carrega as malas de uma **dama.** – repeti – Mas, esqueceu que já não sou mais uma "dama", Sango?

_Não... – ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça, analisando as roupas que estou vestindo e claramente segurando o riso – Não esqueci... Como poderia?

Eu sei que ela quer rir das minhas roupas, ou melhor, das roupas que Kohaku me emprestou, mas fala sério não ficou tão mal assim, ficou?

Então me decidi autoanalisar, estou usando uma calça jeans com pelo menos uma dúzia de bolsos, literalmente, e um monte de corrente penduradas, e a calça é tão larga que eu consegui vesti-la sem sequer abrir o zíper ou os botões, cheguei a ficar tão fascinada pela facilidade de vesti-la que cogitei a possibilidade de passa a vestir calças masculinas permanentemente, mas para ela não cair tive de colocar um cinto e apertá-lo bem, o que me fez desistir da ideia de usar calças masculinas permanentemente, além disso, estou usando uma camisa moletom branca, cuja qual quase chega ao meio das minhas cochas e que eu tive que dobrar as mangas para que não ultrapassassem meus braços, além da jaqueta moletom vermelha com capuz e dos tênis brancos novos de Kohaku. Subitamente envergonhada, puxei o capuz para cima da cabeça.

_Sem piadinhas Sango.

_Eu não ia fazer piadinha alguma. – falou em tom falsamente inocente.

_Você ia s...!

_Acho que é este o seu quarto Srta. Kagome. – Kohaku me interrompeu isso parece até uma tradição!

_Não Kohaku. – balancei a cabeça – Agora eu sou Higurashi Souta. – lembrei-o abaixando o tom de voz.

_Desculpe. – falou deixando que meu baú caísse pesadamente no chão, e eu tive a ligeira impressão de senti-lo tremer, e depois retirando de dentro de um dos bolsos da calça, nunca vi alguém para gostar tanto de bolsos, um papel amassado e olhando dele para a porta – É, parece que é este mesmo Srta. Kagome. – Acho que ainda vai demorar um tempo para Kohaku se acostumar – Quarto número 42.

Quando ouvi os lábios de Kohaku proferirem um dos números malditos, me pareceu que o mundo parou de girar, e eu me senti presa em uma dimensão paralela, sinistra e paralela.

_Shi-ni. – ouvi o som escapar de meus próprios lábios, mas não reconheci minha voz.

_Kagome? – me chamou Sango colocando a mão sobre meu ombro, mas sua voz me parecia distante e vazia. – Tudo bem?

_É o número da morte.

Vi Kohaku me olhar preocupado, e quando dei por mim, meus pés estavam me levando em direção à Kohaku, não... Em direção à porta, e meus olhos se focaram no número dourado pintado na porta.

_Ah. Meu. Deus.

Lentamente o mundo recomeçou a girar.

_Srta. Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou-me Kohaku.

Voltei-me para Kohaku, e tenho certeza que todo o meu desespero está estampado em meu rosto.

_Não! – disse em completa angustia.

_Kagome, o que você tem? – perguntou-me Sango novamente colocando a mão em meu ombro. – Ficou pálida de repente.

_Sango. – olhei para ela, e tenho certeza que estou à beira das lágrimas – Eu vou morrer.

_Da onde você tirou essa ideia? – perguntou-me quase transformando suas duas sobrancelhas em uma só, de tão franzidas, mas antes que eu respondesse os olhos de Sango se focaram na porta – Oh Kagome – ela girou os olhos – Isso não passa de superstição!

_Superstição ou não... – comecei a falar, apanhando o cabo de minha mala de rodinhas – Eu vou agora mesmo até a diretoria exigir que me troquem de quarto! – informei me virando e indo embora.

Porém, mal dei cinco passos, e senti alguma coisa agarrar-me pela jaqueta moletom.

_Ah, você não vai não! – exclamou Sango puxando-me para dentro do quarto, mas eu fui rápida e me agarrei ao batente da porta – Kagome! – me repreendeu – Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer que se almoçar e dormir em seguida vai acordar e descobrir que virou uma vaca! – não respondi quanto a isso prefiro não comentar – Oh Meu Deus! – a ouvi exclamar me puxando com mais força – É só um número!

_Um número maldito! – disparei desesperada.

_Não! – negou Sango me puxando com ainda mais força, e sinto que meus dedos começam a ceder – É só um número!

_Ah é? – desafiei, embora minha posição não fosse muito boa, agora Sango me puxava pela cintura – Então me diz por que não existe o número 43 nas maternidades!

Ela não respondeu, nem sequer precisou, porque no momento seguinte, meu corpo caiu para dentro do quarto, por cima de Sango, ainda tentei escapar, mas Sango me segurou, nós duas giramos no chão até que ela ficasse em cima de mim, sentada na minha cintura com uma perna de cada lado e segurando meus pulsos acima da minha cabeça.

Que tipo de coisa a Sango anda fazendo em seu tempo livre?

_Kohaku entre rápido com essas malas! – ela gritou por cima do ombro – E feche a porta!

_Não! – gritei inutilmente, pois Kohaku prontamente obedeceu à irmã – Traidor!

_Não fale assim de meu irmão. – disse-me Sango se levantando com um sorriso amigável. – Sabe que ele gosta de você, e só quer o seu bem.

_Sei. – murmurei sarcástica, erguendo-me sobre os cotovelos – Por isso estão me jogando nesse quarto amaldiçoado.

_Não é amaldiçoado, Srta. Kagome. – me disse Kohaku, sempre doce e gentil – Está tudo na sua cabeça.

_O que esperavam? – perguntei sentando-me – Fui criada em um templo budista, cheia de superstições e tradições.

_Para falar a verdade, nós esperávamos algo menos escandaloso. – respondeu-me Sango batendo as mãos para limpá-las. – E agora fique quietinha e se comporte. – me falou como se eu fosse uma criança de cinco anos de idade ou menos – Nós já vamos, Kohaku ainda tem que carregar minhas malas para o meu novo quarto.

_Pobre Kohaku. – pensei em voz alta, me lembrando das dezenas de malas que Sango trousse.

_Que nada. – respondeu Sango despreocupadamente – Kohaku precisa fazer exercícios. – dizendo isso, puxou o irmão gêmeo quarto a fora.

_Me deixaram sozinha. – murmurei um pouco amedrontada.

Sozinha, num quarto estranho e amaldiçoado. Ah que ótimo! O que mais falta?

Levantei-me passando as mãos na minha calça para tirar a poeira e analisar meu "novo quarto", não é muito grande, e nem muito pequeno, na verdade é um pouco maior que o meu quarto do templo Higurashi, na parede em frente à porta há uma janela de vidros escurecidos pela poeira, fiz uma careta, terei de dar um jeito nisso, continuei analisando de um lado há uma porta que supôs dar para o banheiro, e logo ao lado um guarda-roupa de madeira um tanto quanto grande para uma pessoa só, principalmente se esta pessoa for um homem, do outro lado há duas camas de solteiro com lençóis azuis, e um criado mudo do lado de cada uma... DUAS CAMAS?

Como um raio eu corri até a porta, e a abrir com tanta força que tive a impressão de quase tê-la arrancado, em seguida me pus a gritar desesperadamente por Sango e Kohaku, que já estavam um pouco longe, mas Kohaku não hesitou em voltar correndo ao meu socorro.

_O que foi? – falou parando no meio do quarto pronto para esmurrar qualquer um que ousasse me ameaçar, embora sua natureza seja extremamente pacifica. – Cadê ele?

_Porque tem duas camas nesse quarto? – perguntei histericamente.

_Porque esse quarto não é exclusivamente seu, gênio. – respondeu-me Sango com voz jocosa.

Voltei-me para ela e a vi encostada ao batente da porta, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso convencido nos lábios.

_O que disse? – indaguei achando não ter captado as palavras dela corretamente.

_Você me ouviu.

Olhei para Kohaku, quase que suplicando para que ele disse-se que Sango estava apenas querendo me assustar, e o encontrei sentado na cama da esquerda, com a cabeça pendendo para frente e os braços sobre as coxas, arfando pela repentina corrida.

_É verdade. – respondeu parecendo perceber meu olhar, ainda que sem erguer a cabeça.

_E você terá de se esforçar bastante, para convencer seu colega de quarto que você é realmente um garoto.

Olhei para Sango mordendo o lábio inferior, meu nervosismo é tamanho que não consigo raciocinar direito, por isso pergunto:

_C-como assim?

_Pense comigo. – ela começou a falar – Você vai morar aqui. – com um gesto de mão ela indicou o quarto – E não vai morar sozinha, mas com um cara, e este cara certamente vai notar se ao dormir tiver um garoto na cama ao lado e ao acordar uma garota, não acha?

_Acho. – suspirei.

_Portanto você terá de ser garoto em tempo integral.

_Ou seja. – conclui com uma careta – Nojento em tempo integral.

De repente, dei-me conta que Kohaku está logo atrás de mim, o olhei por cima do ombro sorrindo constrangida.

_Sem ofensas Kohaku.

_Tudo bem. – respondeu com um sorriso, que também me fez sorrir, o Kohaku é muito legal!

Mas então, o desanimo baixou sobre mim novamente, e eu dei um suspiro, quando tive a ideia de me passar por Souta, achei que só teria de fingir ser ele nas aulas, mas fora isso eu poderia ser eu mesma, especialmente em meu quarto, e agora descubro que vou dividir o quarto com alguém, definitivamente, não poderei mais ser Kagome.

_Será que há alguma chance de meu colega de quarto, também ser uma garota se fazendo passar pelo irmão mais velho para poder estudar aqui? – perguntei com um sorriso amarelo.

_Você tem ideia do que acabou de dizer? – Sango me perguntou olhando-me como se eu fosse um alienígena usando a roupa da Carmem Mirando e cantando "A barata diz que tem sete saias de filó"

_Tem razão. – suspirei me deixando cair sentada no chão.

_Srta. Kagome. – Chamou-me Kohaku agachando-se a minha frente e colocando a mão em meu ombro – Se precisar de algo é só me dizer, meu quarto é o 57.

Um sorriso de esperança iluminou meu rosto.

_Kohaku, será que eu não poderia me mudar para o seu quarto? – Afinal, Kohaku sabe que sou mulher, e eu o conheço há anos, com certeza será bem mais confortável morar com ele, do que com um completo desconhecido e ainda por cima fingir por 24 horas sem descanso que sou homem.

Mas Kohaku suspirou desanimado, e isso acabou com minhas esperanças, antes de dizer:

_Sinto muito Srta. Kagome, de verdade, mas eu temo já ter um colega de quarto.

Nem tudo está perdido!

_Não há problema. – falei – Nós podíamos...

_Chega de tagarelar. – interrompeu-me Sango, puxando Kohaku para que ele se levantasse, porque as pessoas adoram me interromper? – O Kohaku ainda precisa carregar minhas malas para meu quarto, lembra?

Sem me dar oportunidade de responder, Sango foi embora, levando Kohaku consigo.

Sozinha novamente.

Encarei as camas fixamente, como eu gostaria de fazer essa segunda cama, tão inconveniente desaparecer assim, com um estalar de dedos... Arregalei os olhos ao dar-me conta de algo, aos tropeços levantei-me do chão e corri para a porta, abrindo-a num puxão novamente, e gritando por Sango e Kohaku, que desta vez não fizeram nem menção de voltar, na verdade mal pararam de andar, pelo menos Kohaku teve a bondade de olhar para trás.

_Algum problema? – perguntou-me num tom que eu pudesse ouvir.

_As camas. – eu gritei – As cabeceiras estão apontadas para o norte!

_Higurashi! – gritou Sango espumando pela boca – Vai para o inferno!

Eu já comentei que a Sango tem pavio curto?

_E a gente se encontra por lá? – gritei de volta.

Vi Sango tentar jogar o sapato em mim, cujo salto poderia facilmente perfurar meu crânio, mas antes que o fizesse, Kohaku riu e a jogou por cima do ombro, enquanto acenava para mim, com um sorriso amarelo eu acenei de volta e assisti os dois se afastarem.

Fechei a porta, e acabei dando de cara com um par de chaves prateadas penduradas na porta, cada uma com seu próprio chaveiro azul onde estava gravado o número 42, suspirei apanhando uma delas.

_Pelo visto – Pensei em voz alta – Este número esta predestinado a me perseguir.

Isso é um mau presságio Higurashi.

*.*.*.*

**Olha eu aqui ressurgindo dos mortos! o/**

**Eu deveria ter postado há semanas, mas meu comutador quebrou de repente e sem aviso prévio (o sorte ¬¬') e quando voltou tudo tinha sido apagado e eu tibe que redigitar tudo de novo, mas olhe pelo lado bom o capitulo saiu com quase o dobro do tamanho que ia sair anteriormente!**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

**Dreime:** Calma! O.O

Agora respira... Deixa pra lá, você já deve ter caído. ^^'

**Gabyh**: Nossa pelo visto o novo corte de cabelo da Kah teve um grande impacto, eu não esperava que fosse chamar tanta atenção.

Que bom que esteja gostando e rindo, eu achava que só sabia escrever fanfic's sobre drama e angustia.

**Agome chan:** É pelo visto teve gente que ficou chocada, eu achei que não iam dar muita importância...

E eu também entendo a Kah, e concordo com você as cabelereiras são seres desalmados e sem coração, da ultima vez que cortei o cabelo (fui enganada!) ela me disse que só ia aparar as pontas e cortou sem só nem piedade mais de um palmo do meu cabelinho. T.T

Que bom, espero que tenha rido com mais este capitulo. ^^

E cá entre nós, a Kagome ainda vai arranjar muita confusão nesse disfarce dela. ;)

**Eulalia Arantes**: Olá é bom "revê-la".

Ah não é bem assim, minhas primeiras fanfic's saíram um horror. *corada*

**Sassah: **Sim é maldade, mas às vezes eu sou muito cruel... E isso foi necessário.

Confesso que de primeira também pensei nisso, mas logo vi que seria não daria certo, um dia a Sango explica.

P.S: Obrigado.

**nane-chan3**: É eu sou muito má. KKKKKKKK

É bem que poderia, mas a Sango é filha do ser mais desalmado do universo... Uma cabelereira! Por isso ela cortou o cabelo da Kah sem dó nem piedade.

**FagyLovegood**: Valeu.


	4. Declaração de guerra

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Declaração de guerra.

.

Eu estou morta, definitivamente morta!

Só falta me enterrarem!

E eu não digo isso somente pelo número maldito gravado na porta, (que aliais, fica ali me dizendo que _eu vou morrer_!), mas sim porque eu estou morta de cansaço, já quase não suporto ficar de pé, e acho que meus braços vão cair... E sabem por que eu estou tão cansada?

Porque este quarto estava imundo é por isso!

Eu sabia, desde o momento que vi o número maldito na porta, que aquilo era um mau presságio, eu podia ter ido embora, e saído inteira dessa história toda, mas não, a Sango tinha que me impedir.

E quando entrei no quarto o que eu descubro, além de que vou ter um colega de quarto?

Que ele estava imundo, um verdadeiro chiqueiro!

Quando me pergunto como os homens conseguem viver em meio a um ambiente desses, só me vem uma resposta a cabeça:

**OS HOMENS SÃO UNS PORCOS IMUNDOS!**

O vidro da janela estava negro de tanta poeira, não se podia ver nada através delas, havia teias de aranhas nos cantos das paredes, (essa é boa além de dividir o quarto com um homem terei de dividi-lo com aranhas, mas nem morta!) e muita areia e poeira no chão, o guarda roupas estava vazio já que meu colega de quarto ainda não chegou (e tomara que nunca chegue) e eu ainda não coloquei minhas roupas nele, e acredito que elas ficariam mais limpas se eu as guardasse numa lata de lixo, aquilo estava imundo, encontrei ali a maior coleção de poeira que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. E eu que achava que a coleção de tranqueira do meu avô tinha tanta poeira que podia bater um recorde e ir para no livro dos recordes! E não queiram saber a barbaridade que eu encontrei de baixo da cama da direita!

Eu sempre soube que os meninos são nojentos, mas não ao ponto de... Arg deixa-me com o estomago embrulhado, mas nem pensar que vou dormir naquela, vou ficar com a cama da esquerda!

Aquela porcaria de pizza (ou seja, lá que treco _decomposto_ é aquele) devia ter pelo menos três anos de idade!

Não foi a toa que eu achei que tinha algo morto, quando fui limpar ali embaixo.

Será que custa muito eles limparem os quartos para receberem os novos alunos?

Eu já disse e repito:

**OS HOMENS SÃO UNS PORCOS IMUNDOS!**

E o pior foi o banheiro, quase cai dura quando entrei ali, será que eles já ouviram falar em _descarga_?

Aquilo era de uma podridão insuportável, e pensar que eu reclamava do Souta por sempre deixar tudo molhado (porque ele nunca me escutava quando eu lhe dizia: "se não tem pontaria sente!") e por nunca fechar a tampa da privada, mas pelo menos ele apertava a descarga.

Porém... Fala sério, será que a mão dele ia cair se ele pelo menos fechasse a tampa **uma vez na vida**?

**OS HOMENS SÃO UNS PORCOS IMUNDOS!**

Eu já fale isso?

E o pior é que eu tive que limpar _tudo _sem ajuda de_ ninguém_, porque eu não ia morar num _chiqueiro_ nem amarrada!

Pra falar a verdade, acho que nem os porcos morariam aqui... Coitadinhos, e eu aqui os comparando com os homens, que são tão imundos...

Na verdade os porcos são até bem limpinhos, eu li em algum lugar que eles tomam banho de lama para refrescar e limpar a pele, o que aliais, fazem muitos humanos e... Eu estou falando besteira de novo não estou? -.-'

Voltando ao quarto... Vocês não fazem ideia do quão difícil foi arranjar uma simples **vassoura**, além de um **balde** e um **pano de chão** em **toda** essa faculdade!

E eu travei uma verdadeira guerra para limpar tudo, varre aqui, molha ali, esfrega pra lá, espana pra cá... Eu achei que nunca ia parar de varrer, espanar e esfregar, e tudo com uma camisa enrolada no rosto para proteger minhas vias respiratórias de toda aquela poeira e impedi que eu tivesse uma crise alérgica, o que certamente resultaria em um ataque de espirro (e quando eu tenho um ataque desses sai de perto!).

Mas então me deparei com um inimigo difícil de vencer, meu arque inimigo e praticamente imbatível: **uma mancha no chão.**

Foi uma luta horrível, praticamente esfolei minhas mãos esfregando aquela mancha horrível no chão, mas ela resistiu bravamente, eu tentei então enxotá-la dali esfregando-a com a vassoura, mas não resultou em nada, aquilo era um trabalho para meus amigos, a dupla dinâmica... Sabão em pó e Desinfetante!

Porém, suspirei desanimada, já foi difícil o suficiente achar a vassoura o balde e o pano de chão, imagine então tentar achar sabão em pó e desinfetante, e foi com esse pensamento que eu perdi a batalha, derrotada por uma mancha no chão.

_Eu pedir a batalha, mas não a guerra, ouviu bem? – perguntei para a mancha, agora sentada em cima de meu baú, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

Toda essa poeira e sujeira deve ter deixado me com um parafuso a menos... Quem eu quero enganar, eu sou obcecada por limpeza (com especial atenção para o chão)!

Com um suspiro me levantei do baú, não faço ideia de como consegui levantar, destranquei a fechadura com a chave que eu havia guardado em um dos bolsos da minha calça e levantei a tampa, nunca me pareceu tão pesada como agora.

Sem muita paciência para procurar direito, decidi pegar as primeiras roupas que vi: outra calça larga e cheia de bolsos, só que desta vez num tom de jeans azulado, uma blusa branca dois números menor que o meu (a Sango comprou umas 15 dessas e me obrigou a trazer) uma camisa laranja masculina com a gola em "V" e uma listra verde horizontal na altura do tórax, e como ela tem mangas curtas peguei uma camisa verde de mangas compridas para usar por baixo.

Infelizmente para achar meus utensílios de banho tive de tirar algumas coisas do baú (leia-se: Praticamente todas porque as coisas estavam no fundo) e quando finalmente juntei Shampoo, condicionador, sabonete, hidratante e toalhas, percebi que havia jogado as coisas que eu tirei do baú no chão, sem muita paciência, e muito cansada, tudo o que fiz foi simplesmente apanhar tudo de qualquer jeito e jogar dentro do baú, deixando a tampa cair pesadamente, porém sem trancá-la.

Levantei-me, por puro milagre, e entrei no banheiro, ao qual eu limpei razoavelmente dando a descarga várias vezes e jogando bastante água, mas continua com um cheiro podre.

Nota mental: Comprar um "bom ar".

Suspirei aliviada quando consegui finalmente livrar-me das roupas e pude, finalmente, voltar a respirar direito (Isso é modo de falar porque quase não da para respirar em um lugar tão fétido como este!), liguei o chuveiro e entrei no boxe, tudo que eu preciso agora é de um bom banho quente para relaxar os músculos...

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritei saltando para fora do chuveiro.

Essa água tá mais gelada que as águas do Himalaia!

Acho que congelou até minha medula óssea!

Eu sabia que ia acabar morrendo nesse quarto, (mas não pensei que fosse congelada) aquele número maldito já havia amaldiçoando-me (ou alertando-me o que vocês preferirem), mas a Sango não acreditou em mim, quero só ver o que ela vai dizer quando acharem meu corpo, completamente congelado, e espero que ela se sinta culpada (muito culpada!), porque afinal eu só estou neste quarto amaldiçoado por causa dela, e é bem provável que meu espirito vá ficar preso a este lugar, e eu me torne uma lenda urbana:

"A garota do quarto 42".

Já posso até imaginar: Ah muitos anos uma garota que, ninguém sabe por que, foi tomar banho no banheiro do quarto 42 na ala masculina, mas a água estava tão gelada, que ela morreu congelada, desde então o espirito da garota vaga pelo quarto 42, que agora sempre está frio, como se a morte morasse ali...

Ok. Não viaja Kagome.

Balancei a cabeça, e só então me dei conta de estar debaixo do chuveiro de águas **geladas**, fiquei aqui pensando besteira e nem me dei conta disso, uma vez ouvi minha mãe dizer que água gelada faz bem pra pele, deve ser porque ela se infiltra na pele pelos poros e te congela de dentro para fora, impedido assim que você envelheça fisicamente, como um Botox natural... Ah! Lá estou eu a pensar coisas estranhas de novo!

Ergui o rosto para lavá-lo melhor, afinal fiquei a espanar e varrer toda essa poeira por horas seguidas, e senti a água infiltra-se na minha pele através de meus poros... Será que vou congelar de dentro para fora...?

_Pare já com isso Higurashi! – ordenei a mim mesma, passando a mão pelos cabelos (ou o que restou deles) e desligando o chuveiro.

Escorreguei para fora do boxe, literalmente (eu pisei no sabonete que nem tinha visto cair e me esborrachei no chão), apanhei minha toalha, enrolei-a sobre meu corpo e sentei sobre a tampa da privada para secar os retalhos azuis escuros que eu chamo de cabelo.

_Pergunto-me quanto tempo levará para voltarem a ultrapassarem meus ombros.

Pensei em voz alta, mentalmente fazendo alguns cálculos, o cabelo saudável cresce cerca de 0,44 mm por dia, ou seja 1,3 cm por mês, o que é, aproximadamente 1,5 cm, então o cabelo pode crescer até 16,0 cm por ano, e calculo que para ultrapassar-me os ombros serão precisos cerca de 48,0 cm...

_É melhor eu me preparar para uma longa espera de três anos. – choraminguei por fim.

Mas talvez ainda haja esperanças, quem sabe eu possa acelerar seu crescimento, e diminui minha espera em alguns meses (quem sabe dois? *.*).

**Cincos Passos simples para acelerar o crescimento do cabelo, por Higurashi Kagome**_**:**_

_Massagear o couro cabeludo quando estiver lavando os cabelos._

_Escová-los com a cabeça voltada para baixo._

_Praticar atividades físicas _(será que realmente preciso chegar a esse estremo? ^^')_._

_Beber bastante água. _

_Não tomar banho com água quente _(com esse chuveiro acho que nem que eu quisesse eu poderia ¬¬')_._

_Hum... Também há uma receita caseira, para hidratar os cabelos, feita de mamão ou alguma coisa assim. – murmurei começando a vestir-me novamente.

Enquanto vestia-me, lembrei que ainda preciso sacudir os lenções das camas para tirar a poeira, e arrumá-las também, não que eu queira dormir com a cabeça voltada para o norte (mas disso eu cuido depois) e muito menos arrumar a cama do meu companheiro de quarto, mas eu não suportaria ficar olhando para uma cama bagunçada e empoeirada _bem ao lado da minha_, mas... Pensando bem, talvez ele demore a chegar ainda, afinal, as aulas só começam daqui há... Uma ou duas semanas?

E nesse meio tempo, eu posso até imaginar que tenho um quarto só para mim, sorri satisfeita com este pensamento e joguei as duas toalhas por cima do ombro, abrindo a porta com a outra mão, porém, meu sorriso esmoreceu-se e transformou-se em uma cara de completo pânico quando me deparei com uma figura branca próxima ao meu baú, e minha expressão de horror só fez aumentar quando percebi que aquela coisa não era humana, ao ver um par de orelhas brancas no tomo da cabeça dele, com um grito estridente eu deixei a pequena bacia com minhas coisas de banho cair e tranquei-me no banheiro.

Sango quando eu te pegar, eu juro que te esgano!

Calma Higurashi, respire fundo e se acalme... COMO É QUE EU VOU **RESPIRAR FUNDO** COM ESSA CAMISETA APERTADA ME **DILACERANDO** AO MEIO POR BAIXO DESSAS CAMISAS MASCULINAS?

Exasperei-me, quando ouvi passos no quarto... Ótimo isso é bem melhor do que morrer congelada, assassinada por um monstro.

Muito bem, acalme-se Higurashi e pensa... O que o Souta faria?

Defender-se-ia é claro!

Decidida, eu olhei ao redor e deparei-me com a vassoura que eu havia usado, muito bem se não tem coisa melhor vai ela mesma!

Afinal quem não tem cão caça com gato... Ou nesse caso: Quem não tem espingarda caça com vassoura. ^^'

Agarrei a vassoura firmemente, e voltei-me para a porta decidida, muito bem, força Higurashi!

Abri a porta em um solavanco pronta para atacar, mas perdi toda a ação quando me deparei com um par de olhos dourados... E depois percebi que o dono destes olhos tem um rosto humano, além de ouvir a vassoura caindo no chão.

_Oi. – me disse o "monstro" claramente confuso.

_Hum... Oi. – Logo percebi que tinha falado com minha voz normal e finge tossir, e depois fiz um som de limpar a garganta, para logo em seguida falar novamente. Já com a voz mais grossa – Oi, sou Higurashi.

_Eu sou Taisho. – ele se apresentou – Suponho que você vai ser meu colega de quarto.

_Sim, suponho que sim.

PORQUE ELE JÁ CHEGOU?

O tal de Taisho me encarou dos pés a cabeça, depois fixou bem os olhos no meu rosto, e eu devo ter ficado mais branca que papel, lá se foi meu disfarce, eu fui descoberta, ele já sacou que eu sou _ela_ e não _ele_, eu devia saber desde o inicio que isso não daria certo! Como eu pude ser tão ingênua e idiota, para acreditar que isso realmente daria certo?

Estava pronta para suplicar que ele não contasse a ninguém, quando ele falou:

_Isto é seu? – e ergueu a altura de meus olhos um sutiã verde bebê.

Ah. Meu. Deus.

Neste momento, tudo o que eu mais queria era que um raio caísse na minha cabeça, ou quem sabe que um buraco se abrisse no chão, para eu poder pular lá para dentro?

Com uma rapidez, que eu não sabia que tinha, eu tomei das mãos dele o sutiã, de branco papel devo ter passado para vermelho escarlate.

_Quando eu entrei, vi isso no chão próximo aquele baú. – ele apontou para meu baú – Ia verificar o que tem dentro quando você gritou.

Droga, agora ele esta me olhando estranho.

Pensa Higurashi, pensa, se não ele vai achar que você é algum pervertido ou até mesmo um travesti... E eu não quero manchar a imagem do Souta.

_É da minha irmã. – disse dando de ombros e tentando parecer relaxada, ou nesse caso, _relaxado_. – Ela é meio estabanada, e também estava arrumando as malas, deve ter deixado isso cair no meu baú.

_Ela é bem pequena. – comentou olhando para o sutiã que continua na minha mão.

PEQUENA? O que ele quer dizer com isso?

Como este abusado pode falar uma coisa dessas?

PEQUENA É A MÃE!

Eu não sou pequena, coisa nenhuma, Sango mesma me falou!

E além do mais, o que é que os homens entendem disso?

_Isso não é verdade foi a Sango que comprou dois números menores! – respondi contrariada e ofendida ao mesmo tempo enfiando o sutiã de uma só vez no bolso mais próximo da minha calça, mas então me dei conta do que disse e tentei consertar – Foi o que eu ouvi elas, falando.

Taisho olhou-me por mais alguns segundos e depois ele deu de ombros, que legal ele acreditou!

Talvez eu tenha futuro na politica!

Mas agora é melhor eu mudar de assunto, antes que eu comece a dar bandeira, mais ainda, e ele perceba de uma vez o meu disfarce.

_E essas orelhas? – perguntei erguendo as mãos para a cabeça dele e as pegando antes que ele pudesse impedir – É uma tiara neko, ou o que?

Indaguei as puxando, mas me dei conta que eram verdadeiras quando Taisho fez uma exclamação de dor e retirou minhas mãos dali, segurando-as pelos pulsos.

_Seu maluco, não puxe minhas orelhas desse jeito, elas sã sensíveis!

_Mas... Elas não são humanas. – murmurei libertando meus pulsos.

_Não, não são. – respondeu-me com uma careta. – Porque eu também não sou.

_Então o que você é? – perguntei confusa.

Legal ele é um monstro mesmo.

Eu. Estou. Ferrada.

_Um hanyou! – respondeu olhando-me como se fosse óbvio.

Não entendo porque ele está me olhando assim, afinal como eu poderia saber? Eu nunca havia visto um hanyou antes, porque eles são muito raros!

Obviamente é normal que eu o confunda com um monstro, oras!

Se bem que até alguns dias atrás vi na televisão uma matéria que dizia, que a população de hanyous vem crescendo nestes últimos anos, agora eles já não representam mais 0,50% da população, e chegam a ser quase o dobro: 0,98% -.-'

_E que tipo de hanyou você é? – perguntei com clara curiosidade.

_Cachorro. – falou olhando-me impaciente.

Certo, agora estou confusa.

_Mas se você é um hanyou cachorro, porque então que tem orelhas de gato?

_São orelhas de cachorro! – irritou-se.

Pois bem, se você diz que sou pequena, eu digo que você tem orelhas de gato, e não de cachorro!

_Tem certeza? – perguntei encarando as orelhas dele.

_São as minhas orelhas, é claro que tenho certeza! – ele afirmou – Você tem certeza que é homem, não é?

Ei, porque ele tinha que perguntar isso?

_Claro. – coloquei as mãos no bolso e virei o rosto – Que raça?

_O que? – perguntou-me confuso.

_Que raça de cachorro você é?

_Do que diabos você esta falando? – ele se exaltou.

Já vi que esse Taisho tem pavio curto que nem a Sango, sorri internamente, acabei de ter uma ideia.

_Vai dizer que é vira-latas? – perguntei em tom inocente.

Eu devo ser masoquista, ou suicida...

Mas talvez se eu for irritante o suficiente, ele queira se transferir de quarto...

_Que comece a batalha!_

*.*.*.*

**Postando rapidinho na velocidade da luz, porque tenho uma pilha de dever de casa para fazer (e como sempre eu deixei para cima da hora) então... Fui!**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

**EllenChaii****: **Hei, que bom que esta rindo e que vai acompanhar a fic. ^^

**nane-chan3****: **É a Sango é má, e a Kagome é comedia, e ai esta o colega de quarto dela!

**Gabyh:** Sim ela é muito dramática mesmo. ^^

Ela de garoto vai ser engraçado, e como Sango disse, vai ter que se esforçar!

**Nanda Cagni****: **Ah... Obrigado. *encabulada*

Mas eu tenho a impressão que se eu escrevesse uma fic, ninguém leria. ^^'

E não que seja talento é só... O efeito do tédio.

**Agome chan: **Nossa! Você gostou mesmo! Estou feliz. ^^ *balançando bandeirinha*

É sem duvida ela vai passar por poucas e boas, e para saber isso só lendo a fic! *V*

E ai esta o Senhor Inuyasha Delicia de Orelhinhas Fofas Taisho *me derretendo*

Sabe... Nós deveríamos fazer um protesto, elas dizem que vão aparar as pontas e toram o nosso cabelo!

**FagyLovegood:** Bem acho que esse capitulo já responde a sua pergunta né? ^^

Mesmo? E eu que achava que era a única que ainda acreditava em sexta feira 13! o.O

Viva! Não estou sozinha no mundo! \o/

Ai eu adoro o Kohaku, ele é tão fofinho, da vontade de apertar! ^^


	5. Vamos jogar futebol!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Vamos jogar futebol!

.

Ele me fuzilou com o olhar, e tenho certeza que se o olhar matasse eu tinha caído durinha aqui e agora, e por um momento eu achei que ele ia começar a espumar pela boca, (Tipo assim, hanyou cachorro... Raiva...) depois se virou e foi andando zangado para a cama do outro lado do quarto, e então eu vi: o cabelo.

Longo e branco, lhe alcançando os quadris.

_Olha o seu cabelo! – exclamei sem consegui controlar-me.

Antes que o Taisho pudesse ter alguma reação, (tipo ligar pro hospício) eu puxei uma fita métrica do bolso de trás da calça (não, eu não sei como essa fita métrica foi parar ali.) e, praticamente, saltei contra ele.

_UOU! São 80 cm! – preciso dizer que estou eufórica? – Há quanto tempo você não os corta? Que shampoo você usa para ficarem tão macios brilhantes e sedosos? Ei, porque é branco? Quantos anos você tem? Ou você descoloriu mesmo? Espera um pouco, você é menino né? Porque tem o cabelo tão comprido então?

_Mas que droga você fala demais! – irritou-se puxando o cabelo de minhas mãos. – Em 1° lugar: Não é da sua conta. Em 2° lugar: de novo, não é da sua conta. Em 3° lugar: Isso não é branco, é prata imbecil! – Certo, ele diz que as orelhas são de cachorro e o cabelo é prata, e _eu _sou o imbecil? – Em 4° lugar: Não sou velho seu idiota! Em 5° lugar: É natural seu tonto! – agora deu pra me xingar! – Em 6° lugar: Sou tão "menino" quanto você! – ele falou esse "menino", fazendo aspas com os dedos, talvez porque esteja _velho demais_ para ser chamado de menino, ah e só pra constar, essa foi uma péssima colocação de palavras. – E em 6° lugar: O QUE TE INTERESSA?

_Ai seu grosso. – resmunguei coçando o ouvido com o dedo mindinho.

Isso deve ser carma, só pode.

Só pra não esquecer: Nunca grite no ouvido de alguém, mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai gritar no seu!

Enfiei a fita métrica de volta no bolso (Já sei por que Kohaku não trouce muita bagagem: Ele colocou tudo nos bolsos!) e fui caminhando para me afastar do Taisho, Deus me livre se ele me morde, vai que ele não é vacinado!

Logo me sentei em cima de meu baú, só pra garanti que ele não vai dar uma de bisbilhoteiro de novo, e, cá entre nós, um sutiã na mala é até fácil de explicar com a desculpa de "minha irmã estabanada deve ter deixado cair aqui dentro", mas tente explicar duas dúzias deles dentro da mala, tipo, eu vou dizer o que?

"Ah foi mal acho que ela estava praticando basquete, usando os sutiãs de bola e o meu baú de cesta." – girei os olhos, é claro que não.

_E você Higurashi. – Falou Taisho chamando a minha atenção. – Por acaso você não é supersticioso, maníaco por limpeza e paranoico, é?

Nossa, ele me descreveu com tanta perfeição, que parece até que já me conhece há anos... Não, impossível, se não ele já teria sacado, que eu não sou o Souta, mas... E se ele já me conhecer, e não tiver falado nada para me chantagear depois? E eu não tenho um tostão furado, ele vai me entregar! Ok parou isso é impossível.

_Não, por quê? – neguei dando de ombros, e tentando esquecer meu momento paranoia.

_Porque já tive bastante disso pra vida toda. – resmungou Taisho, mais pra si mesmo do que pra mim.

Coisa de doido ficar ai falando sozinho, essa não é?

_Mas que droga Sesshoumaru! – reclamou Taisho, me assustando.

Sesshoumaru? Quem será esse agora? O amigo imaginário dele? 

_Hum... Algum problema? – esse negócio de dividir o quarto com um louco está me deixando nervosa.

_Sim! – respondeu se dirigindo para o banheiro – Eu não sou filho único!

_Nossa finalmente alguém que concorda comigo. – pensei em voz alta – Então... Esse Sesshoumaru é o seu irmão?

_**Meio**-irmão! – respondeu do banheiro, só pode ser homem mesmo pra não desmaiar naquela podridão, se bem que eu resistir... Deixa, isso não vem ao caso. – É o idiota do meu meio irmão mais velho!

_E o que ele fez pra você ficar tão zangado? – Hei, eu já disse que sei que sou curiosa, ok?

_Nasceu! – exclamou.

Ah tá, agora eu entendi tudo, muito explicativo mesmo! ¬¬

_Mas você não pode está zangado só por isso, quer dizer... Ele é mais velho, nasceu primeiro... – ótimo tudo que eu queria, notem o sarcasmo, além de doido é briguento!

_Você não entende! – protestou Taisho, e em seguida eu ouvi o som da descarga, certo espero que ele tenha pontaria, se não vou ser obrigada a providencia uma plaquinha para pendurar no banheiro, escrito "Se não souber mirar, sente!", só espero que ele não fique tão zangado quanto o Souta, porque se ficar... Eu estou lascada! – Por acaso tem irmão mais velho?

_S... Não! – corrigi-me rapidamente, se concentra Higurashi! Agora você é Higurashi _Souta_ e não Higurashi _Kagome_, e Higurashi Souta definitivamente **não** tem um irmão mais velho, só uma irmã menor! – Só uma irmã menor.

_Então você não sabe como é ter alguém te atormentando o dia todo com "irmãozinho", "baixinho", "pirralho"! – acredite Taisho, eu sei como é sim, ouvi o barulho da torneira, bem ao menos ele lava as mãos – Aquele verme! Há mais ele vai ver só, quando eu contar pra Rin! – Acho que ele está falando sozinho de novo.

Muito bem, pensa Higurashi, o que o Souta falaria em uma situação dessas?

Há, já sei!

_Mas você tem que admitir cara, irmão caçula às vezes é um... – Parei de falar quando vi o Taisho me lançar um olhar assassino da porta do banheiro, hum... Melhor mudar de assunto – Mas e então. O que ele fez _dessa vez_? – perguntei com o maior sorriso tipo "Por favor, não me mate eu ainda quero chegar aos 50!".

_Aquele imbecil! – urrou Taisho, hum... Será que ainda dá tempo de pegar o próximo voo de volta para casa? – Tire boas notas, e eu lhe garanto um dos melhores quartos da faculdade. – ele imitou uma voz grossa, Ok Kagome, não ria! Não ria! – E olha onde este imbecil me enfiou! – exclamou levando os braços aos ares – Nessa pocilga infestada de ratos!

_RATOS? – não consegui evitar gritar, e quando dei por mim já estava em pé em cima do baú, analisando paranoicamente cada milímetro do quarto com meus olhos arregalados.

Taisho voltou a me olhar estranho, mas quem disse que eu estou ligando? Ele disse que tem ratos nesse lugar! Aranhas e baratas eu até aguento (Armada de Baygon, mas aguento), mas ratos? Nem pensar! Se tiver ratos aqui, eu pego o primeiro avião para casa, nem que eu tenha que ir na asa, e não vai ter Sango que me segure!

Foi quando nós dois ouvimos duas batidas na porta, em seguida Sango a abriu e colocou a cara pra dentro, falando no diabo...

_O que foi? – perguntei pulando de cima do baú.

_Você precisa vir co... – ela parou de falar quando notou o Taisho, que a estava encarando – E esse ai?

_É o Taisho. – respondi, colocando as mãos nos bolsos – É com ele que vou dividir o quarto. – falei tentando disfarçar meu tom irritado, poxa ela bem que podia ter me avisado _antes_ de eu embarcar no avião para cá!

_Ah. – falou simplesmente ignorando minha raiva contida, depois olhou para Taisho e piscou, preciso dizer que isso me deixou petrificada? – Prazer, Sango.

_Inuyasha. – Taisho acenou com cabeça.

Inuyasha que nome estranho, tipo assim, significa cão demônio não é não? Nossa, que medo... Pelo jeito a mãe dele tem um gosto bizarro para nomes... Espera um pouco...

É impressão minha ou eu estou pagando uma de castiçal aqui?

Pigarreei e cruzei os braços. – Você queria falar comigo?

_Ah sim. – disse se lembrando, ótimo, comigo ela é toda estourada, mas é só aparecer um rostinho bonito que... – Você precisa ver uma coisa.

Concordei e a segui para fora do quarto, e a primeira coisa que vi foi Kohaku, com um ar totalmente esgotado, ai que dó!

_Kohaku, você esta bem? – perguntei me aproximando – Sango, você não devia explorar seu irmão desse jeito. – censurei.

_Já disse que Kohaku anda muito molenga esses dias. – retrucou Sango passando direto.

A Sango é cruel. Muito cruel!

_Como diz o Chapolin colorado... – sussurrou Kohaku em meu ouvido – Se aproveitam da minha nobreza.

Tentei esconder uma risadinha, mas acho que não deu muito certo, porque a Sango me lançou _aquele_ olhar por cima do ombro, mas depois voltou a olhar para frente.

_Sabe Kagome, adorei seu novo estilo. – ela falou em tom zombeteiro.

Cerrei os olhos, isso vai ter troco, ah vai!

_Já sabe da ultima Kohaku? – perguntei, ele olhou-me sem entender e eu continuei a falar – Rolou o maior clima entre a Sango e meu colega de quarto.

_É mesmo? – Kohaku sorriu travesso.

_Ahã. – confirmei – Achei que iam se agarrar ali mesmo.

_Kagome! – exclamou Sango constrangida, nossa cadê uma câmera quando se precisa... Comecei a procurar nos bolsos por uma, quer dizer... Eu achei uma fita métrica, quem me garante que não acho até uma filmadora?

_Ela até piscou pra ele e tudo. – acrescentei.

_Eu só estava sendo simpática! – defendeu-se Sango.

Sério, dessa vez não deu pra controlar _mesmo_, Kohaku e eu caímos na gargalhada, por que... Se você pensar bem, deveria ser um crime contra a ortografia usar as palavras "Sango" e "Simpática" na mesma sentença.

_Está bem, já chega de zoar com a minha cara. – resmungou Sango, parando em frente há uma parede, onde havia um mural com algumas listas coladas. – Agora me responda Kagome, como você acha que o Souta foi aceito como bolsista em duas faculdades?

Quando ela me fez essa pergunta, assim de forma tão séria, a minha risada foi se acalmando, até desaparecer, e eu me desprendi do braço de Kohaku, já que o estava usando de apoio para não cair por causa das gargalhadas excessivas, enquanto a pergunta me atingia como um soco na cara.

"Como Souta foi aceito como bolsista em duas faculdades?"

No começo, logo depois da minha insanidade temporária que resultou nesse plano maluco e na chacina contra meus cabelos e um pouco antes dessa pergunta, eu achei que Souta havia conseguido com muito esforço e estudo, mas já vi que não foi.

_ Estudando? – arrisquei.

Sango balançou a cabeça e murmurou algo sobre não ter ideia de como eu posso ainda ser tão ingênua.

_Ele só conseguiu essas duas bolsas, por praticar esporte. – corrigiu-me.

Ah claro, só podia ser isso, se há alguém melhor em praticar esportes do que eu, esse é meu irmão, na verdade foi ele quem me ensinou tudo o que sei, foi uma espécie de acordo... Ele me ajudava a não ser reprovada em educação física, e eu o ajudava a não ser reprovado em todas as outras matérias.

Mesmo sendo mais nova que ele, era eu quem ensinava as matérias para a prova.

Mas espera um pouco, que esporte? Souta é bom em vários deles, por favor, que não seja natação porque apear de eu saber nadar muito bem isso acabaria com o meu disfarce, porque eu acho que qualquer um notaria a diferença entre uma garota de sunga e um garoto de sunga, por outro lado basquete também não seria lá muito bom, não só pela minha altura, como também por eu nunca ter conseguido memorizar as regras, ai meu Deus, e se for luta greco-romana? (embora eu nuca tenha sabido de que Souta praticava algum tipo de luta) eu não sei lutar, ia acabar sendo desmontada como um boneco de arame, correção, um boneco de arames duraria mais tempo, e de novo eu acho que eles perceberiam a diferença entre uma garota e um garoto, nesse caso.

_Srta. Kagome? – chamou-me Kohaku balançando a mão a frente de meu rosto – Esteve na lua?

_Não. – Sango respondeu antes que eu tivesse a chance – A lua é muito perto.

_Hum... Eu viajei de novo, né não? – perguntei o óbvio.

_Sim. – Sango bufou, não falei? Comigo ela é toda estourada, agora é só aparecer um rosto bonito que ela é toda simpatia – E aposto que você nem ouviu, que esporte vai ter que praticar.

Eu podia dizer que sim, que eu tinha ouvido e que ela estava enganada, poderia... Mas não adiantaria nada.

_É não ouvi. – sorri amarelo.

_Futebol. – disse Sango apontando para uma das listas.

_O que? – pisquei confusa.

_Você vai jogar futebol Srta. Kagome. – explicou-me Kohaku, e em seguida deu-me uma tapa nas costas. – Bem vinda ao time!

Futebol... Futebol... Futebol...

Essa palavra ficou ecoando na minha cabeça enquanto eu sumia girando num fundo negro. (Drama básico :P)

Espera um pouco... Futebol?

Para tudo! Rebobina a fita!

Não é aquele esporte que o Souta quebrou a perna no ano passado? Aquele mesmo esporte violento que a mamãe proibiu aquele demente de jogar? Não... Eu devo tá confundido o nome só isso, o Souta não desobedeceria a uma ordem da mamãe, né?

_Ei! – Sango estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto – Fica ligada Kagome, não viaja!

_Hã... Vocês disseram futebol? – ri nervosa, o que foi? Eu não estou a fim de quebra uma perna!

_É Kagome, futebol! – Sango girou os olhos – Você sabe aquele esporte onde onze carinhas gostosos ficam correndo atrás de uma bola idiota?

É eu sei, até porque teve um dia em que Sango me obrigou a ficar assistindo partidas de futebol pela televisão com ela, e não é porque ela gosta de futebol (pra falar a verdade ela não entende nada de futebol) é porque ela gosta de ficar olhando a b... Hã... Deve ter criança lendo isso né não? Então... Esqueça o que eu disse, é claro que a Sango gosta de futebol, nada haver ela achar que isso faz o corpo dos atletas ficar tudo de bom, nada haver mesmo.

_Aquele idiota! – urrei dando meia volta e marchando em direção ao quarto – Eu vou ligar para casa e contar tudo para mamãe!

Mas dei cinco passos e Sango agarrou meu ombro e puxou-me para trás, eu teria caído se não tivesse sido amparado pelos braços de Kohaku.

_Se liga Kagome! – ela me disse – Você vai ligar para sua mãe e dizer o que? – antes que eu tivesse tempo de responder Sango voltou a falar – "Oi mãe, aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada, eu vim para Tókio fingindo ser o Souta só para usar a bolsa de estudos dele, e ai descobri que ele ganhou uma bolsa por futebol, a senhora poderia dar uma bronca nele depois que acabar de me esganar?".

Franzi o cenho, é Sango estava certa (de novo) minha mãe ia me esganar se descobrisse desse meu plano.

_Certo eu viajei. – Admiti me colocando de pé – Já comentei que odeio quando você está certa? – resmunguei, e então, percebi uma coisa – Eu não tenho uniforme, nem chuteira nem...

_Fica calma, Srta. Kagome. – cortou-me o Kohaku – Como você é bolsista a faculdade cede tudo.

A beleza, mas que beleza! Vou ter que usar um uniforme suado e usado, e um par de chuteiras com chulé, será que tem como melhorar?

*.*.*.*

**Kagome no time de futebol? No que isso vai dar? Só lendo para saber! Haha!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**nane-chan3****: **Bem eu não lembro, mas de qualquer forma pode repetir quantas vezes quiser, que eu não vou me cansar de ler! ^^

É mesmo? Ah então me desculpa tê-la feito esperar!

E eu também adoro as brigas deles! *.*

**Dreime****: **Sim aranhas, admita que quando um lugar esta abandonado a primeira coisa que se vê são teias de aranha. Você também? Chuveiro de água gelada é horrível mesmo. E esses dois ainda vão render muitas risadas. (Eu espero).

**Agome chan****: **Olá mais uma vez! Espero que tenha rido bastante com mais este capitulo! OMG! Seu cabelo jura? Minhas sinceras condolências, mas você não está só, parece que deu a louca na minha mãe e agora ela também quer me levar para "aparar as pontas". T.T

P.S: sempre me esqueço de dizer, mas, a sua foto do perfil é uma coisa muito linda viu? ^^

**Medeia: **Ah que bom que gostou!

Exato, a Sango é dois anos mais velhos.

Fico feliz que vai acompanhar.

É eu pensei e repensei nisso, e no final me decidi por ele ser um hanyou (porque imaginei umas cenas engraçadas).

Sim ela deu sorte, afinal quem não gostaria de ter o Inuyasha no quarto? ^^

**EllenChaii****: **Exatamente! E esse é só o começo das brigas dos dois!

Você também? No começo eu achava isso, depois eu vi na internet um cachorro branco com as orelhinhas iguaizinhas à do Inuyasha!

**Rei Eve Kovik****: **Que bom, fico feliz em saber.

Adaptação? Ah não, quanto a isso pode ficar tranquila, eu não sirvo para isso, nunca consigo arranjar personagens suficientes. Mas na verdade essa fic foi inspirada em um filme que vi preste atenção, eu disse inspirada!

É, é mais fácil de cuidar, mas o que podemos fazer se nossa paixão está nos cabelos compridos?

Sim ela é, ou como ela mesma diz: suicida.

**Mihigurashi****: **Ótimo, mas uma para acompanhar!


	6. Um time gay?

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_As marcas em meu pulso, somente são as provas de minha angustia._

Ela é o cara.

.

Um time gay?

.

Estávamos lá, todos nós lado a lado, os meninos protegiam suas joias com as mãos em concha no meio das pernas, e eu com os braços em forma de "X", um pouco mais... Digamos... A cima, enquanto murmurava algumas preces. Risco de pegar uma tremenda e dolorosa bolada.

Lembram quando eu perguntei se tinha como as coisas melhorarem?

Pois é, eu devia ter ficado de bico fechado, devia mesmo.

Porque as coisas só fizeram piorar.

Querem saber o que aconteceu? **Realmente** querem saber o que aconteceu?

Muito bem, então eu conto.

Taisho acha que Sango é a minha namorada. Pronto falei!

Eu ainda tentei explicar para ele que ela é **só** minha amiga, mas ele não acredita em amizades entre homens e mulheres, a não ser que um dos lados seja homossexual, então como eu não posso dizer a ele que sou mulher, ele vai continuar achando que ela é minha namorada. E talvez você ache que quando Sango descobriu isso ela tenha ficado furiosa, e quebrado meu crânio com o crânio do Taisho, mas ao invés disso a criatura simplesmente deu de ombros e disse:

_Melhor, assim ele não fica achando que o Souta é gay.

Certo eu não quero que todo mundo pense que o meu irmão é gay, mas também não quero a Sango como namorada, eu gosto de garotos ok? Opa, agora eu sou o Souta, então isso soou meio... Gay.

E também teve aquela história de nós dois querermos a cama da esquerda. Eu porque tinha encontrado aquela coisa de baixo da cama direita, e tinha medo de saber o que mais podia encontrar ali, e ele só para implicar comigo.

_Sai Taisho, a cama é minha! – exclamei fazendo menção de chutar o queixo dele, mas Taisho segurou-me o tornozelo – Ah! – gritei quando ele começou a torcê-lo. – Larga!

_Só quando você sair da minha cama! – ele puxou-me pelo pé e jogou-me ao chão.

Aposto que se soubesse que sou uma garota não faria isso.

_Taisho a cama é minha! – levantei do chão ignorando meu tornozelo dolorido e tentei empurra-lo, mas ele nem se mexeu do lugar – Eu cheguei primeiro, tenho direito de escolher!

_Então escolha a outra!

_Não! – exclamei de alguma forma o empurrando para o chão – Eu quero essa!

_Higurashi! – rosnou Taisho, e fui atingida por algo branco antes de ter tempo de saber o que foi.

Quando me dei conta de que era um travesseiro, Taisho já estava esparramado em minha cama.

_Taisho sai! – exclamei.

Naquele momento tentei empurrá-lo, mas o Taisho agarrou-me o pulso e me puxou, eu caí do outro lado da cama, mas puxei-o junto, ficamos brigando durante todo o resto da tarde até entrarmos num acordo.

Não, o Taisho não me deixaria à cama da esquerda de bom grado, nada disso. Isso seria bom demais.

Nós fizemos um acordo, que quem chegasse primeiro ficava com a cama, e o outro com a que restou. Simples assim.

E claro, não posso esquecer-me do incidente do banheiro.

Era um dia comum, eu estava revendo algumas coisas das matérias dos anos anteriores, as aulas só começariam dali a dez dias, mas era bom já ir relembrando algumas coisas, também não estava muito a fim de sair do quarto, quando Taisho pegou as chaves dele e disse:

_Até mais Higurashi, fique ai mofando.

Então ele saiu, me fazendo revirar os olhos, passou-se algum tempo, meia hora ou mais, e eu decidi tomar um banho, tranquei a porta do quarto e entrei no banheiro, mas esqueci de trancar a porta dele, grande erro.

Então, lá estava eu tomando meu banho congelante, a gente tem que se acostumar com algumas coisas dessa vida, quando ouvi a voz de Taisho:

_Ei Higurashi você viu o meu celular?

É claro que ele havia entrado, ele também tem uma chave.

_Não! – gritei tentando não gaguejar, por causa de meus dentes que no frio da água gelada do chuveiro decidiram armar uma escola de samba.

_Tem certeza? – a voz dele estava perigosamente mais próxima – Porque acho que deixei na pia.

Arregalei os olhos no mesmo estante em que vi que a maçaneta na porta estava se movendo, corri para fora do chuveiro para chegar à porta, só lembrando que eu estava do jeitinho que vim ao mundo só que com cabelos (nasci meio carequinha não zoa, tá bem?) dentes e sem todo aquele sangue, mas acabei escorregando e levando um belo tombo caindo de costas, mas consegui fechar a porta com um chute do meu pé, e fiquei segurando.

_Ei! – gritou Taisho – O que foi?

_Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a não entrar no banheiro quando já está ocupado? – gritei.

Porque a minha mãe certamente me ensinou isso, e eu aprendi muito bem!

_Eu só quero meu celular!

_Não está aqui seu retardado!

Veio o silêncio, suspirei aliviada, ele havia ido embora. Poucos segundos depois quando consegui levantar-me com todos os meus ossos reclamando, ordenando-me que continuasse no chão, avistei o celular de Taisho em cima da pia do banheiro.

Mais tarde, com a toalha enrolada ao redor da cabeça imitando um turbante muito estranho, e já relativamente mais calma, além de meio grogue pelos analgésicos que eu havia tomado, não consegui evitar pensar que talvez Taisho gostasse de ver meninos tomando banho, e tivesse deixado o celular ali apenas como um pretexto.

Quando comentei sobre isso com Sango, tudo o que fez foi girar os olhos e dizer:

_Como você pode sempre tirar as melhores notas da sala e ser tão retardada? – e acrescentou – Você é muito paranoica sua demente!

Com amigas como a Sango, eu certamente não preciso de inimigas.

Foram três dias depois que Kohaku apareceu no meu quarto, bateu educadamente e em seguida mostrou timidamente o rosto pela fresta da porta, pediu-me para acompanha-lo. Diferente de Taisho, que saia e passava o dia fora, eu ficava no quarto o tempo todo, com exceção das vezes em que Sango me arrastava para fora com a intenção de, segundo ela, saber se eu ainda lembrava como era a luz do sol.

_Srta. Kagome eu... – ele começou a falar, suspirei, já havia advertido Kohaku a me chamar de Souta, ou pelo menos de Higurashi, mas ele parecia não compreender – Só queria pergunta se sabe jogar futebol.

Parei e olhei-o curiosa.

_É claro que sei. – disse hesitante – Mas reconheço que estou um pouco enferrujada.

_Um pouco quanto?

_Está bem, eu admito, não vejo uma bola de futebol desde a sexta série! – entreguei-me lançando os braços ao ar.

Só me "esqueci" de acrescentar, que essa ultima vez que vi uma bola de futebol foi quando uma me acertou em cheio bem no estomago durante a aula de Ed. física.

_É muito tempo. – suspirou Kohaku.

Franzi o cenho, não faz tanto tempo assim! Ele estava me chamando de velha? Porque se ele parar para pensar vai ver que ele é dois anos mais velho que eu.

_O que exatamente você sabe? – perguntou-me parando de andar, e só então eu me dei conta de estar no centro de um campo de futebol.

_Como...? – olhei em volta procurando o lugar de onde tínhamos vindo, mas desisti e resolvi responder a pergunta de Kohaku – Tudo o que Souta me ensinou.

_Certo. – ele concordou sério, me deixando um pouco temerosa, que dizer, era o Kohaku, o tímido e gentil Kohaku, vê-lo sério me assustava um pouco. – Vamos ver se você realmente aprendeu. – e jogou para mim uma bola de futebol, que eu não havia reparado que ele segurava até então e que eu apanhei por puro reflexo.

Aquele dia foi exaustivo, Kohaku e eu treinamos por horas a fio, e embora eu tenha sentido que ele não estava dando o máximo de si para jogar contra mim eu estava muito cansada para dizer que não se preocupasse comigo e jogasse de verdade, quando voltei para o quarto, Taisho estava sentado na cama esquerda com o notebook dele entre as pernas, mas eu estava cansada demais para discutir, e, além disso, sentia como se todo o meu corpo tivesse recebido uma surra de pauladas, e que depois tivessem pegado os meus ossos e jogado num triturador, por isso só consegui arrastar-me para o banheiro e agradecer a água glacial que deixou meus músculos completamente dormentes, joguei-me na cama da direita e dormi feito uma pedra, ou melhor, entrei em coma.

Na manha seguinte acordei toda dura e dolorida, meu corpo inteiro rangia como uma porta velha, e mesmo assim fui arrastada para o campo para treinar novamente com Kohaku.

Eu sempre soube que bem no fundo ele era tão maligno quanto à irmã gêmea.

Treinei por cinco dias seguidos, e cada vez mais e mais eu sentia que meu corpo ia se desmontar por inteiro, até que por fim no sexto dia ele simplesmente me falou.

_Acho que já chega, não é? Afinal, as aulas juntamente com os treinos de verdade irão começar logo depois de amanha.

Por dois dias eu descansei, joguei-me na cama da esquerda e fiquei ali em estado vegetativo.

Mas então o dia de hoje chegou, fiquei por quase dez horas sentada assistindo as aulas do primeiro dia, por sorte Souta se escreveu para cursar a mesma coisa que eu pretendia, e quando sai Kohaku veio ao meu encalce, "hora do treino de futebol" ele me disse.

O difícil foi ele me convencer a entrar no vestiário masculino, ei eu não sou nem uma tarada tá legal? E, além disso, eles iam reparar uma garota trocando de roupa no meio deles.

_Não se preocupe Srta. Kagome. – disse-me Kohaku empurrando-me para dentro – Ainda é um pouco cedo e o resto do time não chegou, eu vou ficar aqui e bato na porta se vir alguém, mas se apresse! – e fechou a porta sem me dar a oportunidade de escapar.

Troquei de roupa em uma velocidade relâmpago, e botei também uma blusa branca de mangas compridas por debaixo da blusa de mangas curtas do uniforme de futebol, e felizmente o bermudão me ficou tão grande que me ultrapassava os joelhos (ainda bem que era de elástico e não caiu quando eu coloquei) e as meias me alcançavam até os joelhos, assim cobrindo totalmente minhas pernas... Depiladas.

Quando Kohaku bateu na porta para avisar que o resto do time já estava chegando, apenas me faltava colocar as chuteiras.

E agora aqui estou eu, formando uma barreira humana junto com o resto do meu time de sete jogadores ao todo, mas um deles é o goleiro então aqui na barreira humana só têm seis mesmo, nos últimos minutos do jogo.

_Higurashi! – ouvi a voz de Sango gritar de longe.

Obviamente eu não fui a única a olhar, como também todos que estavam no campo, Sango estava na arquibancada assistindo o treino com pelo menos outras três ou quatro pessoas, e mesmo de tão longe pude ver suas bochechas tingirem-se de vermelho escarlate.

Ela pareceu ficar desconcertada. E foi então que ela começou a fazer uma coisa que eu pensei que nunca veria na vida, ela...

Começou a torcer por mim!

Mas não torce tipo só gritar "Você consegue Higurashi" ou "Força Higurashi", mas sim gritar com direito a dancinha ridícula e tudo!

_Higurashi! Higurashi! Há! Há! Há! Vai lá Higurashi! – cantava animadamente, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as mãos nas pernas e depois jogava uma de cada vez para o ar, e então as colocava no peito e de lá novamente nas pernas, e repetia toda a sequencia.

Encarei toda aquela cena absurdamente bizarra, sem entender absolutamente nada. Certo quem foi que sequestrou a Sango e deixou essa cópia no lugar dela? E pra que planeta a levou?

_Vai lá Higurashi! – Sango continuava com sua apresentação bizarra – **Deixa de bobeira Higurashi! **– acrescentou.

Arregalei os olhos, de repente tudo aquilo fez sentindo em minha cabeça caótica, rapidamente baixei as mãos do lugar em que estavam para o meio das pernas fingindo proteger algo que não existe porque só os meninos possuem.

Sango suspirou aliviada e voltou a sentar-se. Do meu ponto de vista nós estamos quites, eu tive a cabeça raspada e ela pagou o maior mico, mas eu sei que ela não encara as coisas desse jeito.

Após a breve distração a bola foi lançada, e adivinha quem acertou?

É isso aí mesmo que você disse, a bola me acertou!

E bem nos meus "documentos", (só lembrando que os "documentos" femininos são um pouco mais acima que os masculinos) fui lançada ao chão, ah que dor!

Ok pode parar de rir agora? Um pouco de respeito pela moribunda que está se retorcendo de dor aqui é pedir muito?

Ouvi ao fundo o apito soar encerrando o jogo, ótimo a gente ganhou de 3x2.

Ouvi também meu time comemorando.

_Camisas ganharam! – gritou o treinador com sua voz muito grossa.

Exatamente, "camisas", isso porque para o treino de hoje ele dividiu o treino em dois times de sete jogadores cada, os "camisas" e os "pele", sendo que os "pele" joga sem camisa. Não que Sango ou qualquer outra garota na arquibancada tenha reclamado. Agora você deve estar se perguntando, "Espera um pouco, dois times de sete jogadores? Mas não são apenas onze ao todo?", sim são apenas onze, mas o time oficial da faculdade têm outros três jogadores a mais que ficam no banco de reserva.

_Você está bem? – perguntou-me Kohaku, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar – Está doendo?

_Só quando eu respiro. – respondi francamente, aceitando sua ajuda.

_Você é cheio de frescura Higurashi. – comentou Sango aproximando-se de nós, diferente do irmão para ela não é nada difícil me tratar como homem – Kohaku, a sua camisa.

Disse entregando a camisa para o irmão gêmeo, é, é exatamente isso que você esta pensando, o Kohaku ficou no time "pele".

Ele colocou a camisa, mas isso acabou soltando o rabo de cabalo por acidente e ele caiu até metade de seu pescoço, ele abaixou-se para pegar no chão o elástico que usava para amarrar os cabelos.

_Isso me lembra duma coisa. – falo franzido o cenho para Sango – Porque você cortou meus cabelos sua troglodita?

Sango fez uma careta perante o apelido pelo qual eu a havia chamado, e me olhou como se eu fosse doida.

_Você bateu a cabeça quando caiu Higurashi? – perguntou – Foi para você se passar por Souta, lembra? – perguntou-me abaixando cada vez mais o tom de voz.

_Mesmo assim não precisava ter os cortado! – exclamei também em voz baixa – Olhe os cabelos de Kohaku! – e antes que Sango falasse algo eu me adiantei – Pensando bem, olhe os cabelos dos jogadores! Parece que não sabem nem o que é uma tesoura!

Taisho fazia parte do time, ótimo agora eu ia ter que aturá-lo durante os treinos também. E se não me engano já falei do cabelo dele não é? E pare de imaginar coisas, porque ele ficou no time dos "camisas" entendeu? Mas não era só ele, também havia o tal Takaiama, o que ficou sendo o goleiro do "meu" time, Takaiama Kouga, se não me engano, cujos cabelos escuros eram presos por um rabo de cavalo, assim como os de Kohaku, porém muito mais compridos e soltos deveriam lhe alcançar por volta do final dos quadris (comentei que ele tem uma cauda?) e Naraku, cujos cabelos escuros são longos volumosos e ondulados, estavam soltos antes do treino e lhe alcançando o meio das cochas, mas que logo foram presos num rabo de cavalo os deixando a altura do final das costas, (Alias foi ele quem me deu a bolada).

Franzi o cenho, e se eles forem gays? Claro tudo se encaixa, os cabelos compridos, o estranho gosto de Taisho de ver meninos tomando banho e... Ele que não pense que eu não notei as unhas compridas dele! Porque eu notei sim! Mas espera um pouco, Kohaku também usa rabo de cavalo, e se ele também for gay? E se o time inteiro de futebol for gay? Mas era para meu irmão fazer parte desse time também, Ah meu Buda! O Souta é gay!

_Na verdade. – Sango deu um sorriso sem vergonha tirando-me de meus devaneios – Eu estava prestando atenção em _coisas mais interessantes._

Agora imagino como a Sango vai reagir quando eu lhe contar da descoberta que acabei de fazer sobre o time de futebol, olhei para o Kohaku pelo canto dos olhos, acho que ela vai ficar em choque.

_E aposto que também estava torcendo pelo time dos sem camisa. – resmunguei cerrando os olhos e tentando jogar aqueles pensamentos para escanteio.

_Claro! – confirmou Sango sorrindo – Afinal meu irmão gêmeo estava nele, certo?

_Deixa isso pra lá. – suspirei – Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

_Sobre o corte de cabelo?

_Não sobre o coelho na lua! – girei os olhos – É Sango, sobre o corte de cabelo!

_Acontece que Souta não tem cabelos compridos como o Kohaku, ou os outros rapazes do time. – respondeu-me – E seu rosto já é feminino o suficiente, cabelos compridos só iriam deixar isso ainda mais evidente.

_Certo. – suspirei derrotada – Mas ao menos eu podia ter colocado uma peruca.

_Ah Higurashi, doce e meiga Higurashi. – Sango suspirou passando os braços por meus ombros como se eu fosse uma criança pequena – Você não entende mesmo, não é? – e começou a caminhar, fazendo-me caminhar junto – Certo, digamos que você tivesse colocado uma peruca ao invés de ter cortado os cabelos, o que aconteceria?

_Uma preservação de anos de cuidado que tive com os meus cabelos e que não voltam nunca mais. – respondi passando a mão por meus cabelos ralos.

_Não Higurashi. – Sango balançou a cabeça – O que você acha que ia acontecer naquele momento em que recebeu a bolada e caiu no chão?

_Eu não sei. – franzi o cenho.

Sango suspirou e me olhou docemente, depois olhou em volta, viu que os outros jogadores em sua maioria já haviam ido embora, e os dois ou três que haviam ficado estavam ocupados levando uma bronca do treinador (antes eles do que eu), e depois se voltou para mim novamente e com todo o carinho do mundo segurou meus ombros, isso está começando a me assustar.

_A SUA PERUCA IRIA CAIR MULHER! – gritou me sacudindo loucamente.

Por alguns segundos fiquei meio atordoada, e senti Kohaku colocar a mão em minhas costas para não me deixar cair.

_Você sabe quanto tempo vai demorar em que eles voltem a, pelo menos, ultrapassar-me os ombros? – suspirei recompondo-me.

_Antes perder o seu cabelo do que outras coisas, Srta. Kagome. – disse Kohaku.

Sango e eu o olhamos, eu abismada e ela simplesmente se perguntando se ele havia percebido o duplo sentido do que acabara de falar, mas ele pareceu não demorar a entender, porque começou a corar, deixando ainda mais evidente as poucas sardas de seu rosto, que lhe davam um ar mais jovem, quase infantil.

_Eu não quis dizer isso! – apressou-se – Eu me referia aos seus olhos Srta. Kagome!

_Meus olhos? – perguntei sem entender.

_Sim! – ele afirmou nervoso – Porque os olhos do Souta são castanhos e os seus azuis, a mana poderia ter te obrigado a usar lentes de contato, e eu vi uma matéria na TV que falava que lentes de contato podem deixar a pessoa cega! Entende? Antes perder os cabelos do que a visão! Foi isso que eu quis dizer! Que ainda bem que a mana não te obrigou a usar lentes de...

_Tudo bem Kohaku. – riu Sango, o Kohaku realmente fala demais quando fica nervoso, mas era até fofinho – Isso faz parte da natureza dos homens.

_O que? – perguntou Kohaku.

Sango não respondeu, ao invés disso virou-se e começou a se afastar, comigo ao seu lado e Kohaku nos seguindo.

_O que faz parte da natureza dos homens, mana? – ele voltou a questionar.

_Falar coisas de duplo sentido. – respondeu Sango risonha, provavelmente imaginando que Kohaku ficou vermelho, mas então franziu o cenho – E isso me lembra... – e de dentro da bolsa retirou um bloco de anotações, que eu já conhecia, juntamente com uma caneta – Item nove: Falar coisas de duplo sentindo.

Anotou logo abaixo dos itens sete e oito: Aprender a arrotar "feito macho", e aprender a urinar de pé. Girei os olhos, era só o que me faltava! Eu devia ter me livrado desse bloco de anotações quando tive a chance!

*.*.*.*

Não vou mentir, foi muito difícil escrever isso aqui, pense bem, é bem difícil você escrever algo engraçado quando se está na foça, mas saiu não saiu? Só não sei se está tão bom quanto eu queria, vocês me dizem.

**Respostas as review's:**

**Dreime****:** Espero que tenha rido com este também. É o que tenho a responder.

**Rei Eve Kovik****:** A culpa é dele mesmo por acreditar, afinal já devia conhecer o irmão que tem.

Não, ela realmente não pensou nisso, e nem a Sango KKKKKK.

**EllenChaii****:** Muito obrigada! \o/

Os elogios são muito importantes. u.u

KKK você não quer ir torcer pela Kagome, junto com a Sango na arquibancada, não?

**nane-chan3****:** É eu postei! E espero que não tenha demorado muito desta vez! ^^

Paquerando? *carinha inocente* Que isso ela só estava sendo simpática KKKKK.  
>Como você viu, ela não é nem um Souta jogando futebol, mas dá pro gasto.<p>

**Margot:** OBAAAAAAAAA E SEJA BEM VINDA! \o/

Isso mesmo! Foi nesse filme que eu me inspirei! Apesar de nunca o ter visto inteiro, apenas o finalzinho. Mas você já viu aquele "Ela e os caras"? É muito comédia! E é da mesma atriz!

Ah, eu ainda estou pensando no caso deles, mas se aparecerem será umas aparições bem rapidinhas.

**Medeia:** Isso ai demorei mais postei! ^^

Antes tarde do que nunca não é o que dizem? KKKK.

Americano? Não é normal mesmo, eu não seria tão cruel (e não entendo nada de futebol americano).

Na verdade não, os cabelos do Inuyasha têm realmente aproximadamente 80 cm, eu fiz o calculo! ^^

**Agome chan****:** Que bom! Espero que tenha gargalhado com esse aqui também! ^^

Polpa? KKKK eu vi essa naquele filme "miss simpatia 2".

Sim, ela tem que se lembrar da lei de Murphy. ^^


	7. Cuidado, aí vem Kikyou!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Doces ou travessuras?_

Ela é o cara.

.

Cuidado, aí vem Kikyou!

Eu não conseguia mais suportar, Sango tinha que saber, no dia seguinte depois das aulas e do treino convidei-a para vir tomar um café comigo, e sem rodeio fui logo abrindo o jogo, respirei fundo e falei de uma só vez:

_O Kohaku é gay.

_Kagome. – suspirou Sango.

_Eu sei Sango. – interrompi – Também foi um choque para mim, mas você tem que aceitar, as coisas são assim mesmo e...

_O Kohaku não é gay. – ela me interrompeu.

_Sango. – suspirei compreensiva – Você está passando pelo primeiro estágio: a negação. Mas tudo bem. – coloquei minha mão sobre a dela com um olhar tipo "somos melhores amigas" – Eu estou aqui para te ajudar a superar isso.

_Não estou em estado de negação nem uma sua retardada! – Já comentei que a Sango é pavio curto?

Mas calma, eu tenho de ser compreensiva. Ela acabou de receber o choque de saber que o irmão é gay.

_E este é o segundo estágio: a raiva. – sorri compreensiva – Isso mesmo, não suprima o que sente Sango, eu sei que é difícil descobrir que seu irmão é gay, também passei por isso, embora para você seja um pouco pior porque vocês são gêmeos, e dividiram, até o ventre da mãe, mas seja otimista e não pense que você perdeu um irmão, mas sim que ganhou uma irmã!

_Olha Kagome, vamos fazer um trato. – Sango tirou a mão de debaixo da minha e começou a massagear as têmporas – Você para de falar besteiras e eu tento freia os meus pensamentos homicidas.

_Ah o terceiro estágio. – sorri compreensiva de novo – A negociação. Está evoluindo muito rápido Sango, é isso mesmo, vá em frente e lembre-se: estou aqui para te apoiar e consolar.

_Eu desisto. – Sango suspirou encostando a testa na mesa e cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos – Pra que tentar te explicar que o Kohaku não é gay e nem o seu irmão? Porque tentar te explicar qualquer coisa? – desesperou-se, e senti que ela estava a ponto de chorar.

Suspirei e estiquei a mão para acariciar os cabelos de Sango, da mesma forma que ela fez algumas semanas antes quando descobri que Souta havia sido aprovado em duas faculdades ao mesmo tempo.

_Isso chore amiga, chore você apenas está passando pelo quarto estágio: a depressão. – expliquei pacientemente – Mas não se preocupe, aqui há um ombro amigo para te consolar.

_Quer saber? – ela ergueu o rosto com expressão decidida e respirou fundo – Eu aceito!

_Isso! – exclamei animada – O quinto e ultimo estágio: a aceitação! E você evoluiu muito rápido! – elogiei – Eu demorei a noite toda para consegui digerir essa noticia chocante!

_Eu aceito. – Sango sorriu lindamente, e eu sorri de volta, mas então sua expressão tornou-se sombria e isso me deu um pouco de medo – Eu aceito que você é uma retardada, com uma paranoia doentia, que encasquetou com a ideia absurda de que o meu e o seu irmão são gays, o que eles **não** são!

Ela aumentava o tom de voz, cada vez mais conforme falava ainda bem que o lugar está quase vazio.

_O que? – arregalei os olhos – Não! – desesperei-me – Sango você não pode voltar para o primeiro estágio de novo!

_Que mané primeiro estágio! – ela levantou-se bruscamente, batendo as mãos contra a mesa.

E ai esta o segundo estágio novamente, só que dessa vez com força total! Será que minhas pernas continuam tão velozes quanto quando eu era pequena?

Bem porque não por a prova? Coloquei o dinheiro na mesa e sai correndo, com Sango atrás de mim, gritando em plenos pulmões:

_HIGURASHI!

_Calma! – gritei enquanto corria – Você só esta passando pelo segundo estágio!

_Eu vou enfiar esse segundo estágio...

Tudo o que ouvi depois foi o som de meu corpo chocando-se com outro e caindo no chão.

_Ei! – ouvi uma voz irritada e feminina – O que pensa que está fazendo?

_Desculpa. – murmurei com minha voz masculina, me apoiando sobre um cotovelo enquanto que com a outra mão apalpava minha cabeça só pra ver se não ficou nem um galo – É que eu não estava olhando para onde ia.

_Percebi.

Senti a garota mover-se embaixo de mim e abri os olhos, só naquele momento percebendo que estavam fechados.

Ei, será que eu bati a cabeça? Porque posso jurar que estou vendo a mim mesma!

_Está olhando o que? – perguntou minha outra eu, totalmente emburrada, e um pouco vermelhinha – Sai de cima de mim!

Mas eu estava tão atordoada que não consegui assimilar suas palavras. O que é isso? Porque eu estou vendo a mim mesma?

Balancei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, depois voltei a olhar, ela continuava ali, quer dizer... Eu continuava ali!

Eu devo ter sérios problemas mentais!

_Eu disse para sair de cima de mim! – a outra Kagome, me empurrou e girei para o lado.

A outra Kagome não se vestia de Souta como eu e os cabelos era longos,** muito longos**, eu percebi quando a vi se sentando.

_Você me sujou toda, essa roupa era de marca! – ela reclamou.

Fiz uma careta, certo aquela outra eu era muito estranha! Eu nunca iria reclamar por ter sujado a roupa ou qualquer coisa parecida!

Concluir que só nossa aparência era a mesma.

_Me desculpa. – Porque eu estou me desculpando comigo mesma? – Eu sinto muito.

_Não sente nada! – ela colocou-se de pé totalmente irritada – Vocês meninos não entendem o valor de uma roupa de marca para uma garota! – e bateu o pé de forma irritada no chão. – São todos uns insensíveis mentirosos!

Uou! Essa minha outra eu está no modo TPM: Treinada Para Matar!

_Olhe-me desculpa realmente sinto muito! – Tá legal eu não sinto, nunca entendi direito o porquê das mulheres ficarem tão histéricas quando... Eu realmente pensei isso? Eu estou virando homem mesmo e não percebi?

_Você sente mesmo? – perguntou a outra Kagome, parecendo baixar um pouco a guarda.

_Claro. – eu estou mentindo que nem homem! – Escute o que aconteceu foi que eu estava conversando com uma amiga minha, e ai sem querer eu deixei-a irritada, e ela é muito sinistra quando está irritada, então tive que correr para salvar minha vida e esbarrei com você. – contei tudo de uma vez, levantando-me em seguida – Sinto muito por sua roupa.

_Ah. – murmurou a outra Kagome colocando uma mecha de seu **longo** cabelo atrás da orelha – Eu me chamo Kikyou.

Como é? Kikyou? Tipo assim, o nome dela não devia ser "Kagome dois"? Ou qualquer coisa assim? Espera um pouco, e se **eu** for a Kagome dois? Ou pior e se meu verdadeiro nome for "Kikyou dois"?

_Qual o seu nome? – ouvi a Kagome d... Kikyou! É, ouvi a Kikyou perguntar-me.

_Higurashi. – respondi – K... Souta Higurashi. – estou fingido que sou o Souta há duas semanas e ainda não me acostumei! Que coisa! – Esta com frio?

Perguntei ao notar que ela esfregava um pouco os próprios braços, e notei que ela estava um pouco molhada, olhei para mim mesma e reparei que também estava molhada, mas não tanto quanto ela. Olhei para o lugar em que havíamos caído, e dei-me conta de como a minha vida é miseravelmente azarada, nem sequer tinha chovido e ali estava uma enorme poça d'água!

_Toma. – disse tirando meu moletom e colocando sobre os ombros dela – Sei que está um pouco molhado mais... Pelo menos vai poder se cobrir até chegar ao seu quarto, sei que não vai querer que outras pessoas te vejam nesse estado.

Ela sorriu aparentemente encabulada e sussurrou uma "obrigada" se abraçando um pouco ao meu moletom.

_Deixa que eu te acompanhe até o dormitório feminino? – perguntei – Sabe como um pedido de desculpas...

_Obrigada. – ela sorriu para mim – Eu gostaria muito.

Neste momento, lembrei-me do que mamãe e vovô sempre diziam a Souta quanto a como ele deveria ser comportar com uma garota: **Sempre** seja cavalheiro! **Nunca** desrespeite uma dama, e por dama eles queriam dizer qualquer uma que pertencesse ao chamado "sexo frágil", e também me lembrei sobre como eles sempre ameaçavam ele caso sonhassem que ele destratou uma dama. Engoli em seco imaginando que se eu fosse homem eles iriam me dirigir exatamente às mesmíssimas ameaças.

Então sendo assim... Melhor ser "cavalheiro".

Estendi meu braço dobrado em um pequeno convite. Kikyou me olhou espantada como se eu tivesse virado um Pokémon ali bem na frente dela. E, quase como se estivesse em choque, lentamente enlaço seu braço ao meu, e começamos a caminhar.

Reparei que ela era no mínimo 20 cm, mais alta que eu, suspirei triste e deixei a cabeça cair para frente. Porque todo mundo** tem** que ser mais alto que?

E então reparei que ela estava de saltos, altíssimos por sinal e também muito finos, sorri lembrando-me de um comentário que Souta sempre fazia quando me via usando sapatos como aqueles.

_Você mulheres deveriam ir trabalhar no circo como equilibrista, só por usarem essas coisas.

Kikyou olhou-me confusa, mas então entendeu que eu falava de seus saltos e começou a rir.

_Devem ser desconfortáveis. – comentei, sabendo que eram.

_São um pouco. – confirmou Kikyou.

Um pouco? Pisar sobre ovos é mais confortável!

_Porque não os tira? – perguntei solidaria, e acrescentei quando ela me olhou abismada – Eu prometo não contar para ninguém.

Ela sorriu-me agradecida e desvencilhou-se de meu braço para abaixar-se e tirar os sapatos, quando voltou a erguesse com sua altura consideravelmente diminuída, notei que ela continuava minimamente mais alta que eu, talvez da altura de Sango. O que me deixou um pouco mais confortável.

_E a sua amiga? – perguntou-me de repente.

_Que amiga?

_A que você disse que deixou zangada. – respondeu voltando a enlaçar seu braço ao meu, um pouco encabulada, para que continuássemos a andar.

_Ah. – fiz estremecendo ao lembrar-me da furiosa Sango – Acho que consegui despistá-la. – e olhei para trás.

_Muito obrigada. – agradeceu-me Kikyou novamente se desprendendo de meu braço, e só então eu notei que estávamos em frente à ala feminina – Você foi muito gentil, Higurashi-Sama. – e curvou-se respeitosamente.

_Não agradeça! – apressei-me a dizer – Eu que peço, novamente, desculpas por ter te derrubado! – e curvei-me em seguida – Sinto muito!

_Deixa. – respondeu-me sorrindo e passando as mãos nos cabelos – Você não teve culpa afinal. – ela fez menção de tirar o moletom, mas eu a impedi.

_Fique! – pensei um pouco, o moletom não é meu afinal é do Kohaku – Pelo menos até amanha.

_Obrigada. – ela agradeceu mais uma vez, abraçando-se ao moletom.

_Tenha uma boa noite, Kikyou-Sama. – desejei-lhe beijando sua bochecha e me distanciando em seguida, mas não sem antes ver o rosto dela ficar completamente vermelho. – Droga! – murmurei quando já estava longe – Taisho já deve ter pegado a cama da esquerda!

Atravessei todo o campus correndo, e cara, como isso aqui é grande! Parece uma cidade!

Uma cidade pequena de interior, dessas de fim do fim do mundo, mas mesmo assim uma cidade.

Mas quando entrei no quarto, percebi que Taisho não estava lá, ótimo, paz por algum tempo, e a cama esquerda só para mim.

Joguei-me na cama, estava cansada demais para estudar, futebol dá uma canseira danada! E até um pouquinho dolorida, aquele Naraku encasquetou de me dar boladas até esmigalhar meus ossos! Eu até tento me desviar e tudo mais... Droga parece que aquela bola também me odeia!

_Machucou? – Kohaku sempre me pergunta quanto sou atingida, ou então – Tá doendo? – e até mesmo – Quantos dedos têm aqui?

Ele é um doce de menino. Apesar de ser gay.

Apertei os olhos quando senti a claridade, e coloquei o travesseiro na cara, que diabo de luz é essa, meu Buda?

_Taisho apaga essa lua, seu cretino! – exclamei com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

Eu sabia que ele havia acendido a luz só pra me incomodar.

_Desculpa, mas não posso apagar o sol, retardado!

Porque todo mundo decidiu me chamar de retardado (a) agora? Sol?

Sentei-me num pulo, péssima ideia, o sol ofuscou meus olhos aponto de eu quase ficar cega, voltei a deitar-me com o travesseiro tampando-me o rosto, com assim já é dia? Eu me lembro de muito bem que até alguns minutos antes não era nem oito da noite! Será que eu dormir e não percebi? É eu devo ser mesmo muito retardada!

_Que horas são? – perguntei sem tirar o travesseiro da cara.

_Hora de levantar. – respondeu-me Taisho.

Imbecil! ¬¬

Resmungando eu levantei da cama, piscando os olhos para acostumar-me a claridade, vi que Taisho estava de costas para mim, no banheiro inclinado sobre a pia, ele estava se barbeando? Mas barbeando o que? Ele parece um rato pelado.

Franzi o cenho lembrando-me de Souta, ele também costumava ensaboar o rosto toda manhã e brincar de está fazendo a barba, desde os quinze anos.

_Está barbeando o que? – eu sempre lhe perguntava – Tenho mais bigode que você.

_Ainda bem que você sabe irmãzinha. – ele respondia para me provocar.

Souta, suspirei, de repente me deu saudade daquela mala sem alça que eu chamo de irmão. Talvez eu ligue para ele.

Voltei a deitar-me na cama e girei, abri a gaveta do criado mudo e tirei de lá uma foto emoldurada, a mesma que havia me feito ter aquela ideia maluca.

_Bom dia. – sorri para a foto. – Seu palerma. – não resisti.

_Está falando comigo? – perguntou-me Taisho do banheiro, arregalei os olhos me lembrando de que ele ainda estava ali, e enfiei a foto de volta na gaveta.

_Sim! – respondi rapidamente.

Ouve alguns segundos de silencio, até que Taisho finalmente respondeu.

_Bom dia. – e completou – Seu palerma.

Detalhe: Nunca dei bom dia para ele antes, e vice-versa. Ouvi o som da água, deveria estar enxaguando o rosto.

_Higurashi, é melhor já está de pé. – disse a "delicada" Sango entrando no quarto, sem nem bater na porta ou dar qualquer outro tipo de aviso.

Prefiro nem pensar se a porta estava destrancada ou se a Sango arrombou mesmo. E por falar nisso... Será que ela ainda está muito zangada pelo o que eu disse ontem?

_O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei desconcertada – É proibido meninas no dormitório masculino.

_É mesmo? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

Ótimo, agora ela está me olhando tipo "Acho que essa história de fingir que é o Souta te subiu a cabeça, você esqueceu que é menina também sua retardada?".

_O que está fazendo aqui? – voltei a perguntar.

_Garantindo que você vai levantar. – ela me empurrou da cama para o chão, literalmente, é definitivamente ela ainda está zangada comigo – Já por banheiro Higurashi!

Que amiga melhor que a Sango? Notem só o tom sarcástico.

_Ah, bom dia Inuyasha. – ouvi Sango falar, já que ainda estou com a cara enfiada no chão.

_Bom dia. – ouvi Inuyasha responder.

Levantei-me do chão com um gemido de dor, mas os dois nem ligaram para mim, Taisho porque quer mais que eu morra mesmo, e Sango porque ainda está zangada comigo. Oh vidinha miserável! Em seguida arrastei-me para o guarda roupas e peguei ali uma muda de roupas, me certificando de que Taisho não estava olhando, então me tranquei no banheiro para tomar banho.

_E ai? Como é morar com o Higurashi? – Sango, não sei se você lembra mais eu estou bem aqui do outro lado da parede, ouvindo tudo – Aposto que ele ronca.

Ouvi as gargalhadas de Taisho. Malditos! ¬¬

Não demorei muito no meu banho, até porque a água estava um gelo (grande novidade ¬¬) e quando sai, Taisho e Sango continuavam a falar de mim descaradamente.

Que bela amiga eu fui arranjar! Bufei.

_Parece que você e o Taisho se dão bem, não é Sango? – perguntei mais tarde, depois que as horas de aula encerraram-se, caminhando de braços cruzados, e olhando-a pelo canto dos olhos.

Milagre Kohaku não ter vindo me buscar para o treino hoje.

_Está com ciúmes Higurashi? – Sango riu.

_Não Sango, não é ciúme, mas sim o fato de vocês ficarem falando de mim, na maior cara de pau! – ela riu ainda mais.

Eu já disse e repito: Que bela amiga eu fui arranjar!

Suspirei. É melhor mudar de assunto.

_Você conhece alguma Kikyou? – perguntei só pra saber se Kikyou é ou não coisa da minha cabeça, porque se for... Então onde eu deixei o moletom na noite passada?

_Minha colega de quarto. – respondeu Sango, cruzando os braços emburrada – Insuportável!

Nossa então ela existe de verdade? Mas... Nós somos idênticas! Como isso pode ser? Será que ela é minha irmã gêmea? E nós duas fomos separadas ao nascer? Então minha mãe não é minha mãe? Mas sim uma mulher que me roubou ou talvez me comprou? Não, isso é impossível, senão Souta e eu não nos pareceríamos tanto... Mas e se a que tiver sido sequestrada for a Kikyou? Mas porque minha mãe nunca me falou nada? Porque nunca a procurou? Era só colocar minha foto no jornal e escrever "Você viu uma garota exatamente igual a essa?". Certo eu viajei, é claro que a Kikyou não é minha irmã gêmea, afinal ela pareceu-me mais velha que eu, talvez ela seja simplesmente... Um clone minha... Tá talvez ela não seja assim tão _exatamente_ igual a mim, e além do mais, quem iria querer me clonar? Uma Kagome Higurashi no mundo já é mais que o suficiente. Mas mesmo assim... A semelhança é incrível!

_Você acha?

_Claro! – ela bufou – É a minha colega de quarto, e sempre que entro lá me sinto como se...

_Você não me disse que tinha uma colega de quarto. – é claro que ela tem uma colega de quarto, se eu tenho porque ela também não? Droga, agora fiquei curiosa para saber quem é o colega de quarto do Kohaku!

_Você nunca perguntou. – Sango deu de ombros – E como conhece Kikyou?

_Eu esbarrei com ela ontem à noite. – cocei a cabeça. – São amigas?

Sango me olhou tipo "Você pirou?".

_Não! – disse – É claro que não Higurashi! Apenas somos obrigadas a dividir o mesmo quarto.

_Ah sei. – falei – Tipo eu e o Taisho.

_É – confirmou Sango. – Tipo você e o...

_Higurashi-Sama! – ouvi a voz melodiosa de Kikyou e voltei-me imediatamente.

Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, mas eu não conseguia ver o que ela estava vestindo porque segurava em frente ao corpo meu moletom.

_Srta. Kikyou! – cumprimentei, lembrando-me da forma como Kohaku me tratava – Que bom revê-la.

_Oi Kikyou. – Sango cumprimentou seca.

_Oi Sango. – Kikyou cumprimentou do mesmo jeito.

De repente o ar ficou pesado ou é impressão minha?

_Hã... Kikyou, você queria me devolver o moletom? É isso?

Kikyou olhou para mim, e corou, será que ela está com febre?

_Sim e... – ela olhou para os próprios pés – Poderia vir comigo? – perguntou tão baixo que quase não ouvi – Quero te dizer uma coisa.

_Claro. – concordei, mas quando fiz menção de segui-la Sango segurou-me pelo braço – Nos vemos no campo, certo Sango?

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e me largou, eu fui atrás de Kikyou, caminhamos em silencio até que por fim eu perguntei.

_E então? O que queria me dizer?

_Higurashi-Sama eu... Não! – balançou a cabeça – Souta!

_Sim?

_Eu... – ela respirou fundo parecendo querer tomar coragem, e eu parei de andar, mas ela continuou, e parou um pouco depois virando-se de frente para mim, com expressão decidida.

Eu podia ver o sol se pondo ao fundo, assim como o vento balançando os cabelos dela, enquanto ela agarrava-se firmemente ao meu moletom. Isso aqui não tá parecendo coisa de mangá shoujo? Só falta alguém dizer...

_Eu te amo!

*.*.*.*

Olhem eu aqui com mais um capitulo! Hoje estou muito feliz! Recebi três notas na escola (imaginem minha felicidade ao saber que nem uma das três era vermelha) e é dia das bruxas! E eu amo o dia das bruxas, porque sempre passa aquele monte de desenhos e filmes sobre o halloween! Ah sim, mas uma coisa, quinta feira é meu aniversário, então o que acham de me mandarem review's de presente?

**Respostas as review's:**

**Medeia:** Liga não, é pura paranoia da Kagome.

O Naraku gostando do Souta? Bizarro. o.O

Bem talvez role, mas se não rolar, você supera né? ^^

**Ruby Lisboa****:** Seja bem vinda! Quanto mais, melhor!

É sim, ela é muito dramática KKKK Que bom que esta gostando, porque eu estou gostando-a de escrevê-la.

Verdade? Porque tem gente que diz que tenho cara de menino, isso no meu dia a dia.

Casal gay? KKKKK Essa é boa!

Não demorei muito né?

**nane-chan3****:** Obrigada.

E quem não queria ter um time gay desses? *babando* tem razão a Ka é bem paranoica.

Bem, talvez eu revele isso no próximo capitulo, ainda estou pensando.

**EllenChaii**: Desviar? Bem acho que ela vai ter que treinar um pouquinho para isso.

Muito obrigada, mas assim você me deixa envaidecida (o que não quer dizer para parar de me elogiar porque eu adoro).

P.S: O que você chama de esquisito eu chamo de comédia KKKK

**Dreime****:** É eu adorei essa parte!

Vergonhoso? Seria mais do que isso! Seria inexplicável!

Acho que você me diz isso quase todos os dias *pensativa* mas é verdade, o mico da Sango foi impagável!

É ela vai mesmo, já deu pra notar que ele vai ser o "arque inimigo" dela, nessa fic.

**Margot:** Então assista você não vai se arrepender! Eu nunca consigo ver "Ela é o cara" porque normalmente quando passa na TV eu estou na escola.

Lembre-se: Qualquer semelhança com alguém é mera coincidência. KKK

É essa da Sango foi impagável!

Não lembro, mas se quiser pode repetir quantas vezes quiser! ^^

**Agome chan**: Sim a cena do banheiro foi cômica.

E isso foi só para se ter uma ideia do ponto em que a paranoia dela pode alcançar! KKK

Ei, eu não tinha pensado nisso! *sorriso maligno* huhuhuhu.

Ah, esqueci-me de dizer isso da ultima vez, mas sim, meus cabelos sobreviveram, acontece que minha prima se ofereceu para ela mesma cuidar deles, só que até agora só tá enrolando minha mãe.

**Rei Eve Kovik****:** É, tadinho deles KKK.

Então esse é o segredo? Por isso é tão difícil para mim! -.-'

**Priy Taisho****:** Hey olá! E feliz dia das bruxas!


	8. Encolhida no canto do quarto

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Encolhida no canto do quarto.

.

Certo, eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu depois de Kikyou ter-me dito "eu te amo" e em seguida saído correndo como se estivesse envergonhada demais para me encarar, deixando para trás o meu moletom.

Falo sério, eu realmente não sei direito o que aconteceu depois!

Eu devo, sei lá, ter pegado o moletom e corrido para me trancar no quarto e encolher-me no canto feito uma criancinha assustada.

Mas estou em estado de choque e por isso não me lembro direito.

Isso mesmo, eu faltei ao treino e Sango deve estar uma arara comigo neste exato estante.

Só que eu não estou lá muito preocupada com o que Sango possa fazer comigo, nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... Neste momento não é da Sango que eu tenho medo!

Eu juro que nunca antes pensei que encontraria alguém que me assustasse mais que a Sango, mas também nunca pensei que uma garota iria falar "eu te amo" para mim, isso foi chocante e traumatizante, primeiro porque ninguém nunca tinha me dito "eu te amo" (a não ser por um ou outro comercial meloso que minha mãe me obrigava a gravar, mas isso não conta) e segundo, porque ela é uma garota e eu não sou lésbica. Nada contra, mas a minha praia é outra.

Certo eu sei, eu sei que toda essa história de me passar pelo Souta foi ideia minha, e que eu não queria que ele ficasse com fama de gay, mas eu não esperava que uma menina que eu conheci no dia anterior viesse na maior cara dura e já dissesse que me ama!

Será que vai fazer assim tão mal pra ele, se pensarem que ele é gay?

Afinal ele está do outro lado do oceano, em outro continente, uma noticia dessas não pode ir tão longe né?

Porque eu podia ir agora mesmo até a Kikyou e falar com a maior pinta "eu sou gay, mana!" e pronto tudo estaria resolvido!

Se bem que... O time inteiro de futebol é composto de gays, acho que um a mais ou um a menos não vai fazer diferença não é? Além do que, acabei de me lembrar de que o Souta é gay mesmo! Porque afinal era para ele esta aqui fazendo parte do time gay e não eu!

E só isso mesmo para explicar as vezes que eu peguei ele no meu quarto, olhando os catálogos de roupas femininas.

Mas... Ele preferiu ir para aquela outra faculdade em Miami, onde provavelmente o que mais se tem é mulher de biquíni, talvez ele tenha descobrido que o time daqui é gay e tenha preferido ir estudar em Miami, onde ele pode contemplar mulheres de biquíni à vontade... Ei! Em Miami também tem homens de Sunga!

Ah! Eu não sei de mais nada!

Está tudo tão confuso.

Ouvi a porta se abrir, deve ser o Taisho... Arfei, e se for alguma alma condenada, que vaga pelos dormitórios masculinos?

Tipo o espirito de algum aluno de um ano anterior, que morreu congelado no banheiro por causa da água congelante do chuveiro.

Balancei a cabeça, não viaja Kagome, os fantasmas não abrem portas, eles simplesmente as atravessam! No mínimo deve ser a Sango querendo me estrangular por tê-la deixada plantada no campo. Ou então, para meu desespero, pode ser que a Kikyou tenha descobrido o numero de meu quarto!

Buda, o que foi que eu te fiz? Seu santo mal agradecido! E pensar que eu ficava limpando seu santuário lá no templo, e lhe dava as oferendas pontualmente todos os meses!

Oh desculpa! Eu não quis ser insolente, não me castigue mais ainda, por favor, tenha piedade desta minha alma miserável!

_Ai! – gritei quando senti alguma coisa ser jogada nas minhas costas fortemente.

Miserável, eu pedi desculpas!

_Higurashi é você? – ouvi a voz de Taisho.

_Não o fantasma da ópera! – respondi irritada sem mexer um único musculo, mas antes ele do que Sango, ou Kikyou. – O que cargas d'água você jogou em mim seu troglodita?

_Minhas chuteiras. – ele respondeu – Achei que fosse uma pilha de roupa suja.

_Arg que nojo! – murmurei remexendo-me para afastar as chuteiras de mim, mas sem sair do meu cantinho – Jogue essas coisas cheias de chulé em outro canto!

_A culpa é sua, seu retardado, de ficar encolhido ai nesse canto escuro com um monte de roupa suja em cima! – acusou-me, certo ele tem razão, mas eu nunca que vou admitir isso para ele – Afinal o que está fazendo?

_Não é um monte de roupas sujas. – resmunguei, e em seguida falei um pouco mais alto – É só o meu moletom, mais nada.

_Ainda não disse o que faz ai. – alfinetou-me.

_E desde quando isso é da sua conta?

_Só queria saber se estava louco, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque não divido quarto com loucos. – Engraçado, foi à primeira coisa que pensei quando nos conhecemos, fico feliz que o sentimento seja mutuo – Sua namorada perguntou por você, lá no treino.

Fiquei tensa, de quem ele está falando? Será que é da Kikyou? Como assim, a Kikyou diz que me ama (fico em pânico só de me lembrar disso) e depois sai por ai espalhando que é minha namorada?

Ah não! Isso é que não!

Sinto muito Souta, eu te amo irmão e tal, mas, vou ter que espalhar por ai que você é gay! E agora estou pouco me lixando se essa noticia vai atravessar o oceano e chegar a Miami ou se é verdade ou não!

_Ei, você morreu asfixiado ai embaixo? – perguntou Taisho, e ouvi o colchão da cama ranger, soube então que ele estava se sentando, nela, tenho certeza que não deitou porque está me cutucando com o pé – Tá vivo?

_Estou agora pare de me chutar. – respondi por fim. – De que namorada está falando?

_Sango é claro. – pelo tom de voz, senti que ele girava os olhos – Quantas namoradas, você tem afinal?

_Nem uma_, mordi a língua para não responder isso, afinal me veio outra ideia na mente, talvez eu não precise dizer que sou gay, mas sim que simplesmente tenho namorada, e pronto problema resolvido, a reputação do Souta continua intacta e a Kikyou perde as esperanças, que não sei da onde ela tirou, comigo.

_Cale a boca. – murmurei – Seu grande imbecil.

_E o que você tanto esconde ai embaixo? – perguntou-me, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ele arrancou o moletom de cima de mim.

_Ei! – protestei erguendo a cabeça que estava entre meus joelhos, no mesmo instante.

Duas palavras: Grande. Erro.

Ouvi um estalo dentro da minha cabeça, e meu pescoço doeu tanto que eu comecei a ver estrelas, murmurei meia dúzia de pragas contra Taisho.

_Está doente, é isso? – perguntou inclinando-se para minha direção, ainda sentado na cama.

_E desde quando você se importa? – cerrei os olhos.

_Só queria saber se não é nada contagioso. – ele deu de ombros e jogou o moletom por cima de mim novamente.

Ouvi o colchão ranger novamente, em seguida eu ouvi os passos de Taisho pelo quarto e poucos minutos depois o chuveiro sendo ligado.

Certo Higurashi, disse a mim mesma, quando Taisho sair do banheiro você vai se levantar dai e tomar um belo banho! E vai sair deste quarto, não tem porque ficar com medo de uma garota é só dizer a ela que você tem namorada, mesmo que seja mentira.

_Sim! – disse a mim mesma – É isso que eu vou fazer!

Bem, era isso que eu **pretendia** fazer.

Mas como nada acontece como eu quero, só pra variar...

Naquele momento me levantar foi à coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz. Todos os meus ossos pareciam obstinados a ficarem ali encolhidos naquela posição fetal. Se eu achei que levantar a cabeça tinha doído, é porque eu ainda não tinha a mínima ideia do que estava por vir!

Tudo estalou ao mesmo tempo: meus braços que abraçavam minhas pernas, minhas pernas dobradas, meu pescoço curvado que deixava a cabeça entre os joelhos e minhas costas também curvadas, achei que tivesse me desmontado por inteira!

A cada passo que eu dava meus joelhos davam vários estalos simultâneos, como se alguém estourasse aqueles plásticos bolhas em algum lugar perto de mim, toda vez que eu dava um passo.

Por fim decidi fazer alguns alongamentos, para relaxar a musculatura.

Porque é que eu nunca tenho boas ideias? Por quê?

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte: Eu caí dura feito uma tora!

Foi o seguinte: Coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés e estiquei meus braços acima da cabeça o máximo possível, e bem neste instante, para o meu azar, meu corpo decidiu ficar paralisado! Mas duro que mármore! Antes que eu desse por mim já havia despencado no chão.

_Hoje você está realmente muito estranho Higurashi, mesmo para os seus padrões. – disse-me Taisho pouco antes de sair.

E o pilantra nem me ajudou a levantar!

Levei mais de quinze minutos para obrigar meu corpo a se erguer, e quando consegui fui caminhando para o banheiro no andar mais estranho que eu já havia feito na minha vida!

É o seguinte: Imaginem que alguém tenha amputado minhas pernas pela raiz, e no lugar colocado duas pernas de madeira, duas pernas de madeira que rangem mais que portão enferrujado!

Nem a água gelada do chuveiro serviu para me anestesiar, eu até queria sair do quarto ou então aproveitar meu tempo livre para estudar como sempre faço, mas não consegui, joguei-me no colchão macio e adormeci.

Mas nem mesmo a satisfação de pegar a cama da esquerda por duas noites seguidas me fez esquecer a dor de meus músculos paralisados devido à porção de tempo que passei encolhida sem mover-me.

Nota mental: Nunca mais ficar tanto tempo sem mover-me.

Hoje pela manha quando acordei estava inteiramente dolorida, mas já conseguia mover-me, quis levantar-me da cama, mas estava um pouco frio, então não vi problema em ficar na cama mesmo, afinal hoje é sábado mesmo, por isso encolhi-me debaixo do cobertor e virei-me na cama, fiquei surpresa quando vi Taisho na cama ao lado, olhando para o teto com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

_Taisho?

Chamei, mas minha voz saiu tão baixa e rouca que eu mesma tive dificuldade para ouvi-la, fazendo lembrar-me imediatamente que há varias horas eu não bebia e nem comia nada, imediatamente meu estomago começou a roncar, tão alto que tive certeza que Taisho ouviu, eu até podia entender o que meu estomago queria dizer-me: "Senhora Pança tá com fome!".

_Que é que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei ainda com um fio de voz, ignorando minha barriga falante.

_Pelo que eu saiba este quarto é meu também. – ele me respondeu com ar cansado, fiquei admirada dele não ter acrescentado nem um "apelido carinhoso" ao final da frase. – Algum problema com isso Higurashi?

_Não nem um. – neguei, sentindo como se cada palavra passasse por minha garganta feito vidro moído – Mas você nunca fica aqui, a não ser para dormir, eu só estranhei.

_Hoje não quero sair. – ele virou-se de lado para me encarar – Ou você tem alguma objeção?

É impressão minha ou ele está querendo arranjar briga comigo?

_À vontade. – murmurei dando as costas a ele – Afinal o quarto é seu também.

_Mulheres! – ouvi Taisho resmungar.

Droga ele descobriu! Desesperei-me.

_Como disse? – perguntei nervosa.

_Nada. – ele respondeu bufando.

No instante seguinte ouvi a porta escancarar-se, provavelmente arrombada, e me escondi em baixo dos lenções, o que é isso agora? Algum tornado? Piratas? Sequestradores? Bandidos?

_Eu sei que você está ai Higurashi. – pelo tom de voz soube que Sango está irritada comigo, mas afinal quando é que ela não está?

Ah Buda, porque me odeia tanto?

Fiquei em silencio e completamente imóvel, quem sabe se ela achar que eu não estou aqui vá embora?

_Feh, escondendo-se feito uma mulherzinha. – ouvi Taisho rindo.

Eu. Odeio. Ele.

_Saia desta cama Higurashi, você não engana ninguém! – adernou-me Sango arrancando os lenções de cima de mim – Que ideia idiota foi essa sua de me deixar plantada e não aparecer no treino de futebol? – ralhou-me – Ou você é tão retardado que esqueceu que é um bolsista?

Ouvi Taisho rindo e depois saindo do quarto com alguma desculpa esfarrapada do tipo "vou deixar vocês conversarem a sós". Cachorro pilantra, miserável, infeliz!

_Ah Sango. – murmurei.

_Que voz é essa? – ela interrompeu-me – Porque você está rouca desse jeito criatura?

_Não bebo nada desde ontem, minha garganta está seca. – respondi.

_E aposto que também não come nada desde ontem! – censurou-me.

_Como você...? – perguntei me sentando na cama, mesmo dolorida do jeito que estava.

_Estou escutando sua barriga urrando de fome. – cortou-me – O que você fez afinal? Trancou-se aqui feito um morcego com medo da luz por quinze horas seguidas?

Nossa já passou tanto tempo assim?

_Quem cala consente. – resmungou Sango indo até a janela – O que você tem na cabeça, titica de galinha?

Em seguida ela abriu as cortinas de um único golpe, a luz do sol invadiu pelos vidros límpidos (graças a mim) e quase me cegou.

_Ah! – protestei jogando o antebraço por cima dos olhos, e em seguida mostrei os dentes de forma "ameaçadora" e fiz um chiado ao estilo dos vampiros quando quer intimidar alguém, eu sei que sou doida, não precisa me dizer.

_Vamos Conde Drácula, você precisa ver a luz do sol!

Chamou-me agarrando-me pela gola da camisa moletom cinza que uso para dormir, e puxando-me para fora da cama, eu caí de bunda no chão e ela continuou me arrastando até a porta do quarto.

***.*.*.***

**Hoje meu mundo é cinzento, perdi meu sorriso em algum lugar desta longa e árdua vida, minhas esperanças a muito também se foram, a luz simplesmente esvaiu-se de mundo, deixando-o frio e escuro.**

**Resposta as review's: **

**Rei Eve Kovik****: **HAHAHAHA foi quase isso, ela basicamente ficou petrificada, o difícil foi voltar a se mover!

**Priy Taisho****: **Que legal, mais uma leitora!

É, foi por causa do cabelo sim, mas liga não, ela é uma lunática paranoica HAHA.

Bem, eu tinha que colocar um pouco de caos para dar uma animada nas coisas. Não acha?

Então, eu demorei ou não para postar?

**EllenChaii****: **Muito obrigada, mas assim vai me deixar convencida! ^^

Eu vi sim, achei-a interessante, para mais detalhes leia a minha review. E não desanime! É muito triste quando uma autora abandona sua estória (por isso ainda não abandonei The fury in the snow).

**Margot:** Essa era exatamente a minha intenção: fazer os outros rirem! HAAHA

É coitada, mas uma hora ela descobre que é uma garota né? ^^

Sim, você acertou na mosca, a Kikyou é louca, conforme diz não sumario da fanfic, lá no fim "... e fugir das perseguições de uma louca que diz me amar" adivinha quem é a louca! :D

É ela vai continuar até a Sango conseguir enfiar juízo na cabeça dela, Espera um pouco até você está desconfiando dele? Pelo visto a paranoia dela é contagiosa!

Acho que até eu teria a mesma reação da Sango (e olha que sou uma pessoa da paz) a Kagome tira qualquer um do sério!

(Eu não tenho a mesma sorte, nada de TV a cabo por aqui, a não ser que eu vá de enxerida na casa da minha prima).

**nane-chan3**: Oba você gostou! É legal saber que meu trabalho é apreciado. *tom falsamente profissional*

Bem acho que tenho de concordar, afinal a Kagome é um cavalheiro de primeira!

**Agome chan: **Percebi que você não gosta muito da Kikyou não é? Que bom eu também! Odeio aquele zumbi de barro! :D

Mas nessa fanfic decidi da uma colher de chá para ela, e ela não vai ser tão ruim assim, logo você vai perceber que ela também terá um papel importante aqui. Além de tornar a fanfic mais engraçada com as perseguições amorosas dela! HAHAHA

A Kagome esta lascada na minha mão!

**Medeia:** Ah muito obrigada, mas temo que eu vá demorar um pouco mais agora para postar o próximo capitulo, sabe como é, todo mundo tem uns probleminhas aqui ou ali. ^^

**Thali-chan:** Legal que está curtindo a fanfic, espero que tenha rido com este capitulo, já que eu não o achei lá muito bom. (Liga não, é que ninguém é tão exigente comigo quanto eu mesma).

Ah é mesmo? Então isso quer dizer que tenho uma fã, certo? ^^

P.S: assim eu fico sem graça... Mas não tem importância eu aguento! Adoro ser elogiada!


	9. A namorada de Taisho

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

A namorada de Taisho.

.

_Sango, não sei se você percebeu, ou mesmo se si importa...

_Provavelmente não.

Ela deu de ombros enfiando um bolinho na boca, eu suspirei e continuei a falar:

_Mas você me arrastou, literalmente, por quase toda a faculdade vestida de pijama.

Ela me olhou como se só agora reparasse que eu realmente estou de pijama.

_Nem reparei você usa roupas que são duas vezes o seu tamanho o tempo todo.

Suspirei Sango 1x0 Kagome.

_Eu preciso lembrar o por quê? – perguntei – Para não perceberem que eu hã...

_É uma garota. – Sango tomou um gole de seu suco. – É eu sei.

Posso contar isso como ponto para mim não posso? Quer saber, eu não ligo, vou contar assim mesmo:

Sango 1x1 Kagome.

_Eu estou descalça.

_Tente falar de si mesma no masculino. – comentou comendo outro bolinho.

Típico, quando as coisas começam a ficar equilibradas ela muda de assunto. Eu poderia continuar reclamado, só que estava ocupada demais comendo meu delicioso café da manha. E acreditem, quando você fica sem comer e nem beber nada por cerca de quinze horas, um prato de bolachas e um copo de chocolate quente parece um verdadeiro manjar dos deuses, então lá vai: Oh manjar dos Deuses! Que abençoado sejas!

_Com licença, posso sentar-me aqui? – perguntou Kohaku parando ao lado de nossa mesa.

_Claro irmão. – Sango sorriu, mas lançou-me um olhar com um aviso claro: "O chame de gay de novo e eu te estrangulo!" – Arreda Higurashi.

Não reclamei, arrastei minha bandeja com meu café da manha para o lado junto comigo, eu gosto do Kohaku, de um jeito ou de outro, e não me incomodo que ele se sente conosco.

Kohaku sentou-se ao meu lado, agradecendo e eu olhei o café da manha em sua bandeja e vi que ele é absurdamente saudável, há três pãezinhos, com um pequeno pote de geleia de morango ao lado, uma maçã no canto em um pratinho separado, do outro lado um grande copo de leite e no centro uma tigela de mingau de aveia.

_Bom dia Kohaku. – cumprimentei.

_Bom dia, Srta... – ele pareceu perceber que estávamos em lugar publico e mudou de assunto – Você está sem sapatos.

_Ah, eu não tive tempo nem de tirar as remelas dos olhos antes de sair do quarto. – Se minha mãe me visse agora, iria enfartar. – O que faz por aqui tão tarde? Já é mais de dez da manha. – Hei estamos falando do Kohaku, para ele acordar as sete da manha é tarde!

_Ah, meu colega de quarto ficou jogando vídeo game a todo volume madrugada adentro, então acordei um pouco tarde.

Para tudo! Ele disse vídeo game?

Isso é muito injusto! O quarto dele tem videogame e o meu nem televisão em preto e branco!

_Está sem sapatos? – Sango curvou-se para olhar por baixo da mesa, acho que ela não estava me ouvindo enquanto eu reclamava – Porque não se calçou antes de sairmos?

_Será que é porque você saiu me arrastando feito um filhote de gato? – perguntei sarcástica. – Eu não tive tempo nem de ir ao banheiro! – e por falar nisso acabei de me dar conta que estou **muito** apertada.

_Mana porque fez isso?

_Para ela ver a luz do dia e comer, eu podia jurar que ouvi a barriga dela grunhir.

Kohaku voltou-se para mim preocupado:

_Por quanto tempo ficou sem comer?

_Algum. – comentei vagamente.

_Por quê? – é tão fofo vê ele preocupado! – Aqui coma isso! – e antes que eu soubesse do que ele estava falando, ele enfiou uma colher de mingau fumegante na minha boca – Essas bolachas e esse chocolate quente não vão ser o suficiente para repor suas energias!

Eu quis dizer a ele que aquele mingau estava me incinerando por dentro, mas sempre que eu abria a boca ele enfiava mais mingau na minha boca, do outro lado da mesa Sango nos assistia comendo seus bolinhos calmamente e vez ou outra bebericava seu suco de laranja, ele já estava enfiando a quinta colherada na minha boca quando por fim consegui falar:

_Eu estou bem Kohaku, sério.

Ele ainda enfiou mais uma colher na minha boca, e falou algo sobre eu precisar me alimentar bem, principalmente agora que faço parte do time da faculdade, antes de começar ele mesmo a comer o próprio mingau.

_Mas você ainda não disse por que se trancou no quarto. – disse Sango pensativa.

_Ah... Isso? – comecei a olhar nervosamente em volta, tipo assim, me deu a impressão de que se tocar no nome da Kikyou, ela vai... Sei lá, brotar do chão ou coisa assim!

_É; isso. – Sango franziu o cenho quando voltei a olhá-la – E é melhor dizer logo o que aprontou.

_Nada! – respondi rápido. Um pouco rápido demais.

_Porque falou tão rápido? – perguntou-me Kohaku, passando geleia em um de seus pãezinhos.

_Viu só? – Sango cruzou os braços – Até o Kohaku percebeu, agora desembucha!

_Certo. – suspirei – Kikyou disse que está apaixonada por mim. Eu entrei em pânico, fiquei em estado de choque e me tranquei no quarto, disposta a nunca mais sair.

Fez-se um silêncio mortal na mesa.

_Hum... – Kohaku murmurou – Como exatamente isso aconteceu?

_Não tenho ideia. – choraminguei – Ela simplesmente chegou e me disse "eu te amo".

_Isso é bom. – Sango comentou pensativa.

Como assim isso é bom?

Que tipo de amiga é essa que eu fui arranjar afinal?

_Sango como isso pode ser bom? – exaltei-me – Em que planeta você vive criatura?

Por favor, me digam por onde Sango andou por todos esses anos que nos conhecemos, para ela não ter sacado que eu sou uma garota, me** fingindo** de garoto, e que por tanto não é **nada **bom ter outra garota apaixonada por mim?

_Kagome, sejamos realistas. – Uau, acabei de me dar conta que há um bom tempo a Sango já não me chamava pelo meu primeiro nome! – Se você foi capaz de fazer uma garota apaixonar-se por você, significa que a sua atuação de Souta está realmente convincente, o que eu duvidava que acontecesse.

_Nossa obrigada pelo apoio! – falei sarcástica. – É bom saber que meus amigos acreditam em mim.

_O que a mana quer dizer. – Kohaku corou um pouco, e eu fiquei curiosa – É que você tem um rosto muito feminino.

_E-eu tenho? – gaguejei.

_Claro. – Sango girou os olhos – Qualquer um que te olhe com atenção vai perceber que você é tão homem quanto eu... – ela parou e franziu o cenho, deve está imaginando se não está nascendo barba em seu rosto – Kohaku toma conta dela um momento, eu já volto.

_Sango, o que...? – mas ela já havia ido.

_Você fez mesmo a Srta. Kikyou se apaixonar por você? – Kohaku olhou-me em dúvida.

_Não ela se apaixonou sozinha! – defendi-me, mas então me dei conta de uma coisa – Você fala como se a conhecesse.

_E conheço, mas só de vista. – afirmou – Achei que você também a conhecia.

_Como eu podia conhecê-la? Esse lugar é enorme, não dá pra conhecer todo mundo. Mesmo que de vista.

_Então você não sabe?

_O que?

_Srta. Kagome... – ele colocou a mão sobre meu ombro – A Srta. Kikyou é namorada do Sr. Taisho.

Ah. Meu. Buda.

Como assim ela e o Taisho são namorados? O Taisho não era tipo assim... Gay? Digo... O cabelo, as unhas, e aquele estranho gosto de ver meninos tomando banho, eu achei que ele fosse gay, mas se ele tem uma namorada...

_Higurashi? – ouvi uma voz me chamando de longe – Higurashi?

Papai é você?

_HIGURASHI!

Definitivamente não é o meu pai. Ai.

_Eu acho que fiquei surda. – choraminguei – Porque gritou no meu ouvido, amiga da onça?

_Você estava fora do ar. – respondeu Sango sentando-se em seu lugar, arregalei os olhos ao ver que em suas mãos havia o bloquinho de notas dela e uma caneta – Por quanto tempo ela ficou assim?

_Doze minutos inteiros. – respondeu Kohaku.

Doze minutos fora do ar? Então eu devo ter desligado mesmo, tipo pra fazer um loading dos dados que acabei de receber, porque para mim não foram nem doze segundos!

_Certo, deixem isso pra lá. – Sango baixou os olhos para o bloquinho e começou a escrever – Item 10: Ter um rosto mais másculo.

Kohaku engasgou-se ao meu lado, porque tentou rir, ou prender o riso, (não sei ao certo) bem quando tomava o suco de laranja, enquanto que eu olhei para o teto da cantina, Buda, porque me odeia tanto santo, então você é mesmo um santo ingrato? Respirei fundo e voltei a olhar para Sango:

_E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntei me segurando ao máximo para não gritar com Sango.

O ministério da saúde adverte: Gritar com a Sango causa sérios riscos à saúde!

_Plástica está fora de questão. – disse rapidamente, antes que ela tivesse essa ideia.

_Depois pensamos nisso. – Sango deu de ombros – Agora a questão é: O que faremos com Kikyou?

_Bem... – pensei – Posso simplesmente dizer que tenho namorada. – sorri esperançosa.

_Higurashi, ela se declarou para você mesmo tento namorado, Kohaku te disse que ela é a namorada do Inuyasha, não disse?

_Disse. Foi por isso que fiquei, hum... Fora do ar.

_Pois bem, então como você acha que ela vai se importar que você tenha ou não namorada, se ela não se importou nem mesmo com o fado dela ter namorado?

Sango 2x1 Kagome.

_O que eu vou fazer? – suspirei – Mas como vocês sabiam que eles dois são namorados e eu não?

_Primeiro: Kikyou não para de falar o tempo todo o quanto o seu namorado Inuyasha é maravilhoso, e que eu tenho de ficar longe dele. – Sango girou os olhos impaciente – Embora ela não tenha mais tocado no nome dele desde quinta-feira à noite.

Não foi na quinta-feira a noite que eu conheci a Kikyou?

_E segundo. – disse Kohaku – Eles são sempre vistos por ai, de mãos dadas e fazendo coisas de namorados.

Ah certo, por isso Taisho passa o dia todo fora.

_Se não ficasse o tempo todo enfornada naquele quarto, você saberia. – acusou-me Sango.

_Ei, achei que estávamos discutindo o que vamos fazer com a Kikyou e não a minha vida social! – exasperei-me.

_Ou a falta dela. – alfinetou Sango.

_Eu vou pro quarto, e só vou sair quando estiver parecendo gente de novo. – suspirei derrotada me levantando em seguida – Depois falamos mais sobre a Kikyou.

_Estão falando de mim?

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Eu não falei? Eu não falei? Foi só tocar no nome dela (e ficar insistindo em falar dela) e ela brotou do chão!

_Porque acha que estamos falando de você? – perguntou Sango "carinhosamente" (notem o sarcasmo).

_Porque eu ouvi "depois falamos mais sobre a Kikyou".

Sango me olhou acusadora, e Kohaku me olhou tipo "você podia falar mais baixo". Só que eu olhei para a Kikyou tipo: "Da onde você saiu?".

_Desculpa. – disse arfante, eu quero água com açúcar, por favor, acho que com este susto estou até vendo a luz. – Você brotou do chão Kikyou?

_Eu só... Estava passando. – ela corou, e eu engoli em seco, da ultima vez que eu a vi corar ela disse que me amava, e se continuarmos nesse ritmo daqui a pouco ela me pede em casamento.

_E não tem mais nada pra fazer? – perguntou Sango grosseiramente – Tipo ir passear com o seu namorado?

_Irmã não seja grosseira! – repreendeu Kohaku, depois se virou para Kikyou sorrindo – Não quer sentar?

Acho que neste momento Sango e eu desejamos a mesma coisa: matar Kohaku.

De que lado ele está afinal?

_Não eu estou indo para a piscina. – Aqui tem piscina? – Não quer vir comigo, _Souta_?

Ah eu até que gosto de piscina, mas não vou a lugar nem um com a Kikyou, e como eu disse antes: acho que vão notar a diferença entre uma garota e um garoto de sunga.

_Descarada. – resmungou Sango – O que é que o **seu namorado** diria, se soubesse que está convidando o **meu namorado** para ir até a piscina com você?

Sango, minha heroína!

_Eu não tenho mais namorado. – Kikyou cruzou os braços, Sango tem razão, ela não tá nem ai se eu tenho ou não namorada – Terminamos ontem.

Ah tá, agora entendi porque o Taisho estava de mau humor, e resmungando sobre mulheres, hoje cedo.

Que alivio, ele não sacou que eu sou uma garota, só estava emburrado porque terminou com... Espera um pouco, porque eles terminaram?

Espero que não seja o que estou imaginando!

_Por quê? – Sango disparou – Ele não era o "cara perfeito" que você falava?

_Eu... Apaixonei-me por outra pessoa. – Kikyou corou.

Ótimo é exatamente o que eu estou imaginando. Que beleza! ¬¬

Legal, agora acho que é uma boa hora para se entrar em pânico.

_Eu preciso ir! – levantei-me apressada e sai correndo antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo.

Gente eu não lembrava que corria tão rápido!

Há! Como poeira papa-léguas!

_Taisho! – chamei entrando no quarto e me certificando que a porta está bem trancada, para que Kikyou não pudesse entrar.

Porque é verdade que aqui é o dormitório masculino e não pode entrar menina, mas eu estou aqui né? (Ninguém esqueceu que eu sou uma garota, certo?) E, além disso, a Sango vive aparecendo por aqui, e todo mundo sabe que ela é uma menina, então porque não a Kikyou?

_Te acalma homem! – Taisho deu um salto na cama, de susto – Onde é o incêndio?

_Você...! – apontei para ele completamente sem ar.

_Que cara é essa? Viu um fantasma?

_Porque cargas d'água você e Kikyou tinham que terminar justo agora?

_E o que é que você tem com isso hein Higurashi? – ele urrou.

Será que foi boa ideia mesmo, ter trancado a porta? Porque pensando bem, a Kikyou não pode entrar, mas eu também não posso sair.

_Acontece que...! – calei-me a tempo, eu não posso dizer para ele que a namorada terminou com ele por mim, porque ai sim ele teria uma razão para me matar – A Kikyou está deixando a Sango louca.

_O que tem uma haver com a outra? – Taisho franziu o cenho.

_Elas dividem o mesmo quarto. – expliquei – E Kikyou está deixando Sango louca, e parece que ela quer descontar em mim, então será que não dá para vocês reatarem o namoro?

_Senta Higurashi. – rosnou Taisho, e eu obedeci, já que tenho amor à vida – Não fui eu que terminei com a Kikyou, ok? Foi ela... – engoli em seco quando ele começou a rosnar.

Enchi-me de coragem e perguntei:

_E você vai deixar por isso mesmo?

_É claro, não é a primeira vez que terminamos, deve ser pelo menos a terceira. – ele deu de ombros – Daqui uns dois ou três meses nós estaremos juntos de novo.

Oh Buda. E eu vou ter que aturar a Kikyou me perseguindo por todo esse meio tempo? Mas nem morta!

_Não! – desesperei-me – Quer dizer... Você não pode fazer isso.

_Porque não? – ele cruzou os braços.

Engoli em seco.

_Oras Taisho, você vai mesmo deixar que a tua garota se apaixone por outro cara e te de um belo de um chute na bunda, assim sem mais nem menos? – desafiei – Sem nem uma satisfação?

_Como sabe que ela me deixou porque disse que ela se apaixonou por outro cara? – Taisho arqueou uma sobrancelha – Eu não falei nada disso.

_Ela e Sango meio que estavam discutindo isso. – falei engasgada, preciso tomar mais cuidado – As duas não se suportam.

_Bem, a sua namorada realmente não se parece com o tipo de pessoa com o qual Kikyou se daria bem.

Isso é verdade. Quer dizer, a Kikyou parece o tipo de pessoa toda delicada (estou sendo gentil, eu quero mesmo é dizer: fresca!) e a Sango é... A Sango.

_Certo, mas não mude de assunto, você precisa fazer algo com relação à Kikyou, porque eu estou no meio da linha de tiro!

E o pior é que eu não tenho nem colete à prova de balas. Ô vida miserável!

_E o que sugere que eu faça? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Reconquiste-a! – disse tentando parecer otimista.

Oi prazer, Higurashi Kagome, pessimista de carteirinha. Não, isso é sério, eu tenho mesmo uma carteirinha de pessimista, só que deixei em casa.

_Como exatamente você espera que eu faça isso Higurashi? – ele girou os olhos – Deixa pra lá, daqui á um tempo a Kikyou se cansa e volta para mim.

_Não! – esganicei-me, mas quando ele olhou-me estranho preferi recuperar a compostura – Quer dizer, e se ela não se cansar desse cara? E ai o que você vai fazer?

_Vou quebrar-lhe a cara. – respondeu com simplicidade.

_Não! – gritei horrorizada, quer dizer... Olha o tamanho do Taisho para mim! Isso seria um massacre (e provavelmente com um serra elétrica) – Digo... Não vamos partir para a violência, desse jeito só vai consegui afastar mais ainda a Kikyou de você.

Se acalme Higurashi, não demonstre medo, os cães atacam quando sabem que você está com medo... Ei, os cães não podem tipo... Sentir o cheiro do medo?

_As garotas gostam de paz e amor. Entende-me? – tentei não pensar nos jogos ultraviolentos que eu e Sango adorávamos jogar, em nossos tempos livres, matando e esquartejando uma a outar.

_Então que quer que eu faça?

_Você podia ser mais delicado, amável e educado. – sorri esperançosa.

Mas, sejamos francos, estamos falando do Taisho, o cara que briga pela a cama da esquerda, só para implicar, e que, eu tenho certeza, se te visse se engasgando iria começar a rir ao invés de ajudar.

Viram? Sou pessimista de carteirinha!

_Se quiser... Eu posso ajuda-lo.

Certo eu sei que logo no primeiro dia eu, silenciosamente, declarei guerra contra Inuyasha Taisho, e desde então viemos atormentando um ao outro o máximo que podíamos, talvez tentando souber quem desistiria primeiro do quarto, mas tempos difíceis pedem medidas desesperadas, então achei que fazer uma trégua de paz temporária, com o Taisho seria o melhor que eu tinha a fazer.

Qualquer coisa para me livrar da Kikyou.

***.*.*.***

**Hei, hoje estou muito feliz, e como eu estar neste estado de espirito é muito raro (normalmente sou uma pessoa triste e deprimente) e as minhas provas de quarta avaliação começam nessa segunda-feira, então vou ficar sem tempo para escrever.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priy Taisho: **Oi. Demorei muito desta vez?

Foram só umas duas semanas, mas que eu tenha ou não demorado, espero que tenha valido a pena. U.U

**EllenChaii: **Hum... Eu acho que isso não daria muito certo, como vimos nesse capitulo a Kikyou não se importa se "o" Higurashi tem namorada ou não.

Ah, sempre que recebo elogios desse tipo eu fico toda vermelha! ^^

**nane-chan3:** Não, ele não sabe de nada.

**Thali-chan: **Eu fico feliz que tenha rido gosto que os outros riam, porque acho que o mundo seria horrível se todo mundo fosse tão deprimente que nem eu! U.U

Tem certeza que isso é bom mesmo? Porque eu exijo tanto de mim mesma, que nunca fico satisfeita com nada do que faço. Sempre e sempre irei arranjar um defeito.

**Ruby Lisboa:** Ah que bom que gostou, fico feliz. ^^

É a Kagome é bem tonta quando tá em pânico KKKK

E não ele não sabe e nem desconfia de nada. Essas indiretas são obras da minha mente retardada. U.U

Espero não ter demorado.

**Agome** **chan:** Fique tranquila ele não descobriu nada. Ele só estava irritado porque terminou com a Kikyou, fique calma, respira...

Parar de respirar? KKKK Mas acho que ela já fez isso, lembra? No anime ela é um zumbi! Mas claro que eu não vou matar ela nessa fanfic, porque senão eu não ia poder escrever os momentos engraçados que imaginei.

**Mrs. Miau (Margot):** É claro que vai, a Kikyou não é mulher de desistir rápido não! (Não viu o quanto ela custou pra morrer de vez no anime?).

Ah eu já fiquei assim tanto tempo sem comer, é possível mais muito doloroso e cansativo, quando você come de novo parece que você não comeu há séculos! T.T

Hei você foi à única que descobriu, o resto das leitoras todas caíram na paranoia da Kagome! Sim foi exatamente isso! Ele estava irritado com a Kikyou.

Bem ela não precisou dizer nada, a Sango disse tudo. KKK

Eu também ficaria traumatizada.


	10. Adestrando Taisho

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Feliz natal. \o/_

Ela é o cara.

.

Adestrando Taisho

.

O Taisho nem sequer precisou pensar muito, me deu a resposta logo na lata: Não.

Mas, é claro, eu não poderia desistir assim tão facilmente, porque se eu fizesse isso eu teria Kikyou na minha cola, até os dois reatarem, isso **se** eles reatarem, e tá certo que ela até parece uma garota legal e tudo o mais, talvez se eu fosse um garoto eu me interessasse por ela, mas como as coisas não são bem assim... Eu **tinha** que convencer o Taisho!

Disse a ele, que estava tudo bem então, a Sango ia me deixar "louco", mas eu podia contornar isso, mas quanto à mancha enorme que vai ficar na reputação dele, bem disso eu não tinha muita certeza se ele podia ou não contornar. Depois me levantei como quem não quer nada, para ir até o banheiro. Mas ele me segurou pelo cotovelo e perguntou-me o que eu queria dizer com aquilo. Sinceramente eu quis responder:

_Posso te responder depois que eu usar o banheiro? É que eu preciso muito mesmo tirar uma água do joelho, senão a sérios riscos de eu explodir.

Mas obviamente eu não disse isso, na verdade até abri a boca para dizer, só que pensei melhor, ele ia me achar ainda mais retardado do que já acha, então respondi:

_Você sabe Taisho, você vai sair por ai e vão ficar falando coisas do tipo "Olha não foi ele que foi trocado por... Aquele outro cara?", ou então "... E ela o jogou para escanteio", e também...

Antes que eu pudesse parar de falar, se é que eu ia parar, ele apertou mais forte a mão em meu cotovelo e disse:

_Sim.

_Sim o que? – eu sou muito chata às vezes.

_Sim. Eu aceito sua ajuda. – ele girou os olhos e me largou – Começamos amanha.

_Porque não hoje? – eu já estava sentindo minha bexiga estourando, mas continuava sendo chata.

_Porque hoje vou passar o dia na academia, com um amigo.

Sério, alguém pode me dizer por que eu não sabia que aqui tem academia? Ah certo, porque eu quase nunca saio deste quarto e não tenho uma vida social, já entendi não precisam esfregar na cara.

Depois tudo foi normal como sempre, eu fiquei no quarto até esvaziar minha bexiga completamente e parecer gente de novo depois sai e fui me encontrar com Kohaku e Sango, mas na verdade eu só queria perguntar pra ele se eu podia ver televisão no quarto dele.

Interesseira? Não nem um pouco.

_Meu cérebro precisa de um pouco de oxigênio. – Justifiquei.

Fiquei o resto do dia vendo televisão no quarto do Kohaku, eu nem precisava sair para ir comer, porque tem uma mini geladeira lá. Dá pra acreditar? Mini geladeira! Ah cara isso é tão injusto!

Já eram quase quatro horas quando Kohaku veio me chamar, dizendo algo sobre televisão demais fazer mal. Eu relutei um pouco, porque queria ver o fim de um documentário sobre leões extremamente brancos que, no entanto, não eram albinos, (sou uma pessoa estranha, gosto de assistir documentários) mas por fim admiti que já estivesse abusando da hospitalidade de Kohaku e o acompanhei.

Então passei o resto do dia com os irmãos e sem saber qual a explicação cientifica para os leões brancos, que apesar de sua alvura não são albinos. E depois que jantamos todos juntos eu voltei para o quarto, Taisho já estava aqui, então tive que dormir na cama da direita. Fazer o que?

Eu sonhei sobre um casamento, em uma linda igreja, muitas pessoas conhecidas estavam ali sorridentes para assistir o casamento, amigos e parentes, (até mesmo o time de futebol da faculdade e o treinador) inclusive eu, só que tinha um detalhe: Era eu quem estava se casando.

Mas antes que eu pudesse perceber o que eu estava vestindo, aquela musiquinha de "lá vem à noiva" começou a tocar, as portas se abriram e surgiram caminhando pelo tapete vermelho quatro damas de honra, todas vestidas em vestido verde esmeralda, que é minha cor favorita. A primeira delas era Sango.

Opa. A coisa começou a ficar estranha.

Eu nunca tinha visto a Sango usar um vestido antes (exceto em seus quinze anos, mas é preferível não comentar sobre isso nem em sonhos). Quer dizer, eu ainda me lembro de perfeitamente da guerra que ela fazia com a mãe para passar gloss labial, às vezes, e da cara de enfezada que ela fazia depois que a mãe dela conseguia. Então ver a Sango de vestido é meio que... Surreal.

Isso já devia ter sido um forte indicio para que eu me tocasse: Hey isso é um sonho!

Só que em meus sonhos eu sou um ser totalmente irracional, eu posso estar sonhando que estou montada numa bomba de chocolate alada, e eu já sonhei com isso uma vez, que não vou perceber que é um sonho. Porque eu não vou parar no meio do sonho e dizer:

_Hei como eu vim parar aqui? – ou então – Como isso é possível? – ou mesmo – Quando foi que eu acordei?

Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Porque quando estou sonhando, eu sou totalmente irracional e retardada!

Então como eu dizia... Atrás de Sango vinham outras três damas de honra que eu reconheci como sendo algumas das modelos juvenis com as quais fiz uns poucos trabalhos, e que simplesmente me odeiam, Sango diz que é inveja, mas pra mim elas ficavam pensando:

"Como essa coisa virou modelo?"

Porque sinceramente é o que eu me perguntava todo Santo dia que minha mãe me obrigava a ser modelo. Mas enfim, as damas de honra se posicionaram em seus lugares, exceto Sango que ficou ao meu lado no altar, não eu não ia me casar com a Sango, na verdade ela era a madrinha, e já que Kohaku estava ao seu lado supus que ele fosse o padrinho.

Então eu olhei ansiosa para a porta, queria ver com quem eu ia me casar, quer dizer, eu estava torcendo para ser um modelo gato que trabalho comigo em um anuncio de bronzeador solar. Mas quem entrou ao ritmo de "lá vem à noiva" não foi o modelo que estava esperando, mas sim o Taisho.

Podem ir tirando esses sorrisinhos idiotas das caras! Eu não estava sonhando que estava me casando com o Taisho!

Antes fosse ele, quer dizer, não que eu queira me casar com o Taisho (Buda não seria tão cruel), mas até aquele troglodita do Taisho seria melhor que a pessoa com quem eu realmente iria me casar em meu sonho, ou melhor, **pesadelo:**

Kikyou.

Ela vinha com um sorriso radiante e o braço enlaçado ao de Taisho, usava um belíssimo vestido de casamento que eu me lembro de ter usado para fazer algumas fotos para uma revista de noivas. Estranho colocarem uma adolescente de quinze anos (isso foi no ano passado) para fazerem uma coisa dessas, não é?

Mas o que isso importa afinal?

Já que também era muito estranho ser o Taisho a trazer a Kikyou para o altar, já que normalmente é o pai ou algum outro familiar. Mas vocês pensam que com tudo isso eu me toquei?

Não eu sou retardada demais!

Taisho parou bem a minha frente, e tirou a mão de Kikyou do seu braço, e colocou-a sobre a minha, nós duas viramo-nos para o lugar onde deveria está o padre, enquanto Taisho se sentava ao lado de minha mãe.

Só que ali não havia nem um padre para realizar o casamento, ao invés disso quem estava lá era Kouga, um dos jogadores do time. Ele vestia roupas de padre e tinha um sorriso costurado no rosto quando começou a falar:

_Irmãos e irmãs, estamos aqui reunidos para unir este jovem casal, Souta e Kikyou, nos laços do sagrado matrimonio.

Bizarro não é? Quer dizer, em meu sonho eu me casava em um casamento tradicional sendo que nem católicos somos, e principalmente: Eu realmente era o Souta, ou seja, eu era homem de verdade.

Mas se eu, Higurashi Kagome, era mesmo o Souta, então qual era o nome do Souta que estava sentado assistindo o casamento?

O padre Kouga continuou a falar seu discurso matrimonial, e eu juro que quando ele disse:

_Se há alguém aqui presente, contra este casamento, que, por favor, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Eu quase joguei os braços para cima e comecei a cantar:

_Por favor... Pare. Agora... Senhor juiz... Pare. Agora...

Mas meu corpo e minha mente não obedeciam às coisas que eu normalmente faria, ao invés disso eu agia como se estivesse feliz, e aquele fosse o melhor dia da minha vida. Então quando o padre Kouga (É estranho dizer isso né? Padre Kouga... Bizarro!) disse:

_Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beija a noiva.

Kikyou e eu viramos uma para a outra, com sorrisos felizes, e eu acordei, ainda bem, porque acho que ficaria traumatizada para o resto da vida se o sonho se concluísse, o único defeito foi que eu acordei gritando:

_Não!

Na cama da esquerda Inuyasha rolou e se embolou com os lenções então caiu no chão, se colocou desajeitado de joelhos, os olhos estavam arregalados, mas o que ele disse me fez entender que ainda dormia:

_Cuidado pulem para as trincheiras, eles estão jogando granadas!

Então olhou para todos os lados como se realmente esperasse que lhe jogassem granadas, eu limpei a garganta:

_Hum... Taisho? – Ele me olhou, e acho que aos poucos foi recuperando a lucidez, porque me perguntou quem tinha gritado. – Eu. – murmurei constrangida. – É que tive um pesadelo.

Ele me chamou de umas coisas nada bonitas enquanto voltava para a sua cama e acrescentava que só criancinhas acordavam gritando com medo de pesadelos. Preferi não comentar que ele mesmo também havia acordado gritando, porque tive medo de que ele realmente tivesse uma granada escondida com ele.

Olhei para o relógio despertador, eram 7h00min, muito cedo para se acordar em um domingo, no entanto eu tinha medo de voltar a dormir (e se eu sonhasse com a lua de mel?). Então, peguei roupas, e fui para o banheiro, fiz lá tudo que tinha que fazer, cantando o mais alto possível no banho, porque não é justo que eu fique aqui acordada em pleno um domingo de manha, enquanto Taisho dorme feito um bebê, um bebê que sonha com guerras.

Mas de nada adiantou, porque quando voltei para o quarto Taisho continuava tão adormecido quanto antes, pensei em gritar no ouvido dele, sabe? Algo como "Olha a bomba!". Mas achei que era muita falta de imaginação, lenta e calmamente eu me direcionei para a porta, ali ao lado dela havia um interruptor com dois botões, eu apertei os dois e no instante seguinte o ventilador de teto e a luz acoplada a ele se desativaram. Hoje parecia que iria fazer um domingo bem quente, então logo este quarto iria se transformar em um forno natural.

Mas como eu apenas queria acordar Taisho e não mata-lo asfixiado eu fui até a janela, vi que ele havia improvisado ali uma cortina para impedir a passagem dos raios de sol, praguejei quando percebi que eram duas toalhas minhas.

_Maldito, use suas próprias toalhas. E não pegue as minhas sem pedi! – resmunguei arrancando minhas toalhas de lá.

A tênue luz dos raios solares invadiu pelo quarto através das janelas translucidas então atrás de mim Taisho resmungou e eu virei-me a tempo de vê-lo dar as costas para luz, blasfemando contra ela. Não era o bastante, joguei as toalhas em um canto, depois as dobraria e guardaria, e voltei-me para a janela, abri os trincos em baixo e em cima e as abri com o maior estrondo possível. A luz invadiu por ali e me deixou momentaneamente cega.

Nossa janela ficava voltada para o leste, por isso na parte da manha o sol batia diretamente ali.

Um travesseiro passou zunindo pela minha cabeça, atrás de mim Taisho bufou e reclamou então me mandou fechar a janela.

_Ah Taisho, vamos lá, abra os olhos e veja que lindo dia! – exclamei o mais cinicamente possível, está certo que ele não tem culpa, mas mesmo assim é a pessoa mais próxima em quem eu posso descontar. – Além do mais, você é metade cachorro certo?

_Certo! – resmungou tateando a cama, provavelmente procurando mais alguma coisa para jogar em mim, deve está tão grogue de sono que nem sequer se ligou que eu o chamei de metade cachorro, ao invés metade **youkai** cachorro. – E dai?

_Dai que cães não possuem hábitos noturnos, diferentes de seus primos lobos.

_Me poupe! – ele resmungou completamente grogue de sono. – Cala essa matraca, fecha a janela e me deixa dormir. Higurashi.

_Já que pediu com tanto jeitinho. – falei sarcástica, então me sentei na janela, com os braços cruzados, só para o caso de eu precisar de uma fuga rápida – Taisho, o que eu quero dizer é que você já não é mais um filhote, e é muito difícil ensinar truques a um cachorro velho. Então quero saber desde já se é ou não um trabalho de Sísifo, tentar adestrar você.

_Está querendo morrer? – ele olhou-me furiosamente com sono. – Kikyou pode esperar mais um pouco. Que droga!

_Está bem, deixe-a esperando. – olhei para o céu distraidamente – E quem sabe o cara de quem ela gosta vá lá consola-la.

Juro que nunca vi alguém pular tão rápido da cama. Caramba como o Taisho é rápido!

Ele trancou-se no banheiro e logo ouvi o chuveiro sendo ligado, então me passou pela cabeça que vamos precisar de uma opinião feminina para adestrar Taisho, claro eu sou mulher e por tanto posso dar a minha opinião feminina, mas o Taisho não sabe que sou mulher, então ia ficar meio estranho. Ou seja, precisamos da opinião feminina de alguém que o Taisho saiba que é mulher.

Obviamente a primeira pessoa em que pensei foi Sango. Mas... Sempre tem esse, "mas", a Sango odeia acordar antes das onze em domingo de manha. E você não iria querer acordar Sango antes das onze no domingo.

Hum... Ok. Peguei meu celular de uma das dezenas de bolsos da minha calça. Sango não me mataria, mataria? Quer dizer... Somos amigas há muito tempo.

Só que... E se a Kikyou atender? Quer dizer, elas dividem o quarto. Está certo que no visor ia aparecer "Kagome" e eu podia muito bem falar com a minha voz normal. Acho que estou até ficando rouca permanentemente, de tanto falar com voz de homem. Mas era a Kikyou, então era provável que eu ia acabar ficando nervosa e me confundindo entre a minha voz normal e a de Souta. Sei lá.

De repente meu celular começou a tocar, e por um momento eu arregalei os olhos pensando:

"A Sango é paranormal!" – Então me toquei que era o número do templo Higurashi que estava me chamando, achei muito estranho, mas atendi – Pronto.

__Kagome minha princesa._ – minha mãe disse animadamente.

_Mãe! – animei-me. Quer dizer, desde que saí de casa que não falo com mamãe e vovô.

__Kagome é você mesma? Que voz é essa?_

_Oh! – eu me esqueci de voltar a minha voz normal, então comecei a tossir e corri para a porta, afinal Taisho não pode me pegar falando feito uma garota – É que acabei de acordar, estou um pouco rouca. – menti deslavadamente.

__Ah Kagome, sinto muito, sei que não gosta de acordar cedo aos domingos, mas eu precisava falar com você. Estava com saudades._

Já vi que a coisa é da braba. Quer dizer, a minha mãe é uma boa mãe (se desconsideramos os anos que ela me obrigou a ser modelo) e também é carinhosa, do jeito dela, só que ela só fica **realmente** carinhosa quando quer algo.

Rapidamente comecei a caminhar, quase correndo, para fora do pavilhão de dormitórios masculinos, porque vai que aparece alguém e me vê falando com minha voz verdadeira?

_Ah é... Eu também mamãe. – menti descaradamente, afinal não posso dizer: "Sabe que desde que cheguei aqui eu nem me lembrei de que você e vovô existiam?". – Então... Como vai o vovô?

__Ah ele está ótimo, e sente muito por não poder falar com você agora, mas acontece que o Templo sempre fica mais movimentado aos domingos, você sabe._ – mamãe sempre conta uma odisseia inteira, para responder uma simples pergunta – _Na verdade, uma semana depois que você se foi, e nem uma de nós ligou uma para a outra, ele disse que estávamos competindo para ver quem das duas é mais teimosa, em se negar a ligar para a outra._

_Então acho que eu ganhei. Certo? – perguntei parando de correr, acho que já estou bem longe.

__Certo você sempre foi a mais cabeça dura. Mesmo. –_ ela concorda, mas acho que o termo certo é: esquecida. – _Mas eu não ia ligar-te, até que vi uma revista sua numa banca e senti um aperto no peito, quer dizer... Lá você parece estar tão feliz._

_Ah, então as aulas de teatro que fiz na escola valeram a pena. – comento esperando que ela entenda a indireta – Mamãe você realmente não me ligou só para dizer que está com saudades, ligou?

__Kagome, Kagome, sempre sabidinha não é?_ – zombou minha mãe _– Mas você tem razão, eu liguei porque te queria dizer que vai participar de um desfile._

_Mãe! – exclamo – Eu estou na faculdade, e sou bolsista, não posso sair daqui para um desfile!

__Eu sei, por isso agendei para 25 de dezembro_. – ela explica com certo orgulho.

Encaro o telefone, chocada, a mamãe está mesmo falando sério? Então volto a coloca-lo no ouvido.

_Você quer que eu desfile no natal? – perguntei incrédula – Mesmo sabendo que eu odeio desfilar?

__Ah Kagome, considere isso como meu presente de natal. Faça por mim, por favor, você sabe que eu te amo._

Ah não! Chantagem emocional comigo não! Quer dizer, se ela começar a chorar eu vou pirar! Porque está certo que mamãe e eu podemos brigar bastante e ficar bravas uma com a outra com certa frequência, só que eu nunca suportei ver sequer uma só lagrima cair dos olhos de minha mãe. Apesar de tudo, eu amo essa mulher, mesmo com essa pequena obsessão que ela tem por beleza.

_Está bem, como seu presente de natal. – concordo por fim.

__Maravilha!_ – alegrou-se mamãe – _Então vou continuar te ligando para acertamos todos os detalhes!_

_O que? – espantei-me – Mas ainda não estamos nem em abril! O natal é só em dezembro!

__Mas é bom deixar tudo bem planejado. Tchau Kagome._

Eu não acredito que ela desligou na minha cara!

Acho que vou retornar a ligação e reclamar com a mamãe, então iria desligar na cara dela pra ela ver qual e a sensação! Mas então ela iria ligar pra mim só pra fazer a mesma coisa, e eu só de birra iria ligar de novo e...

E então ficaríamos nessa o dia todo, e eu acabaria não ajudando o Taisho e muito menos fazendo Kikyou deixar de me amar. Suspirei derrotada.

Certo, dessa vez eu vou deixar pra lá, mas outra vez vai ter troco.

Suspirei e comecei a fazer o caminho de retorno, eu nunca treinei um cachorro antes, será que é muito difícil? E se eu precisar de biscoitos caninos?

Automaticamente enfiei as mãos nos bolsos e comecei a revirá-los.

_Nem um biscoito canino. – suspirei quando tirei uma nota de vinte do bolso, ao invés do biscoito que eu queria – Kohaku deveria ter esvaziado todos os bolsos das calças antes de me emprestar.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas parei. Certo Kohaku iria demorar uma eternidade para fazer isso. O Ano letivo ia terminar e ele não teria esvaziado nem a quinta calça.

_Muito bem Taisho, eu espero que já esteja totalmente acordado! – falei bem alto, só por precaução caso ele tenha voltado a dormir.

Bem o que posso dizer?

Acho que Taisho é simplesmente a criatura mais teimosa do mundo, eu não sei o que foi pior acordá-lo de novo ou tentar o fazer dar a vez dele para uma garota na fila, ou tentar fazê-lo comer direito.

_Ah Taisho coma direito, pelo amor de Buda! – reclamei pela milionésima vez – Quem é que come bisteca no café da manha?

_Eu. – respondeu de boca cheia – Agora para de reclamar e me passa o molho de churrasco, eu fico com fome pela manha.

_O que foi que você disse? – perguntei – Eu estava muito distraído vendo essa vaca decomposta rolando na sua boca.

_Droga Higurashi, larga do meu pé!

_Certo, eu vou fingir que você não cuspiu em mim. – falei a mais controlada possível, enquanto pegava um guardanapo para limpar o rosto – Me diga que você não age assim com Kikyou.

_E se eu agir? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e começou a encher o que restou da carne, no prato dele, com molho.

_Então é bem compreensível que Kikyou tenha te largado. – murmurei.

_Não, eu não como assim quando estou com Kikyou, seu tapado. – respondeu voltando a enfiar a carne na boca.

_Pelo menos corte em pedaços menores! – supliquei. – Acho que vou virar vegetariano. – murmurei enjoada.

_Não precisa de tanto drama, está vendo? Eu já acabei – ele girou os olhos e quando fez menção de limpar a boca no braço, eu praticamente lhe empurrei o guardanapo.

_Tenha misericórdia.

_Dramático. – resmungou pegando o guardanapo e se levantando.

_Eu juro que nunca mais tomo café da manha com você! – exclamei também me levantando. – Aposto que foi esse o motivo de Kikyou ter deixado você!

Nunca se esqueça disso: Não cutuque a onça com vara curta!

_Ótimo grite isso para toda a terra ouvir! – ele reclamou se voltando para mim furioso – E não, não foi esse o motivo, porque eu tenho modos quando quero, entendeu?

_Está vendo? – tentei reunir coragem – Aí está!

_Aí está o que?

_Você é grosso, e violento, é obvio que a menina vá procurar alguém mais gentil!

Eu achei que ele fosse explodir, mas que antes disso ia arrancar fora a minha cabeça, mas ao invés disso o que ele fez foi, suspirar e me dizer:

_Tem razão. – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos – Droga Kikyou me disse exatamente a mesma coisa uma semana antes de terminamos!

_Está vendo Taisho? – eu abri os braços, esperançosa – Você só precisa controlar esse seu gênio horrível para reconquistá-la!

_E como eu vou fazer isso? – ele recomeçou a andar, comigo ao seu lado – Sou assim desde que me lembro.

_Daremos um jeito. – dei de ombros e nós dois continuamos a andar. – E agora umas perguntinhas básicas: Você já andou de ônibus ou outro transporte público?

_É claro que já. – ele me olhou como se eu fosse alguma retardada.

_Ótimo, e já cedeu seu lugar pra alguém? – Ele ficou calado, certo eu não gostei. – Idoso? Gestante? Obeso? Pessoas com crianças? Alguém? – exasperei-me.

_Eu não gosto de ficar em pé, tá legal?

Oh meu Buda, eu vou ter muito trabalho aqui!

_E o que você faz quando entra alguém que tenha preferencia? – ele ficou calado e as bochechas cor de rosa, eu cerrei os olhos – O que você faz?

_Eu... Acho que pego no sono. – murmurou.

_Você finge que dorme? – exclamei, chamando um pouco de atenção em volta.

_Eu não disse que finjo. – ele parou de andar e olhou para o céu distraidamente, só que eu vi a orelha esquerda dele mexendo.

_Ah sim, que conveniente, você pegar no sono sempre que alguém de preferencia embarca. – disse sarcástica – Certo, vamos passar para outra coisa, depois vemos isso... Digamos que você e a sua namorada saiam, mas o tempo esfria então você empresta seu casaco para ela?

Ele me olhou de cenho franzido.

_Mas então quem fica com frio sou eu.

Olhei para ele sem acreditar. Ele é inacreditável... Certo, outra coisa então.

_Você e sua namorada estão passeando quando começa a chover, e ela fez chapinha, só há um guarda-chuva, o que você faz?

_Eu olho para ela e digo: sinto muito.

_Me diz o que foi que eu te fiz Buda? – perguntei ao Santo, olhando diretamente para o céu, mas, obviamente, não houve resposta, eu voltei a olhar o Taisho – Você tem carro?

_E no que isso importa? – voltamos a andar.

_Tem ou não tem? – já sei por que eu não sirvo para professora: eu perco a paciência muito rápida.

_Tenho.

_Legal, então digamos que você e sua namorada saiam no seu carro, você abre a porta para ela?

_Porque eu faria isso? – perguntou-me coçando a bochecha com pouco caso. – Ela é aleijada por acaso?

_Não é só que... Ah! – joguei as mãos para o alto.

_Não entendo, porque tenho que fazer toda essa frescura Higurashi. – Taisho me lançou um olhar perdido – As mulheres são complicadas demais.

_As mulheres não são complicadas. – suspirei – Os homens é que são muito lerdos para compreendê-las.

_Ah claro, e você se acha um especialista em mulheres.

_Eu não diria especialista. – neguei pensativa – É apenas que eu cresci cercados de mulheres, então ouvi muita coisa do tipo "existem dois tipos de homens: os que traem e os que ainda não foram pegos traindo" ou então "não existem homens que não traem, existem mulheres mal informadas".

_Cercado de mulheres, é? – ele me olhou desconfiado.

_Ah bem... – tentei lembrar desesperadamente das exatas palavras de Souta quando falava com aqueles amigos nojentos dele – Acontece que minha irmã caçula, Kagome, ela faz uns bicos de modelo, e as amigas de trabalho dela são... Uou!

Eu imitei tão bem, que se eu não soubesse que eu sou eu, eu iria achar que eu realmente sou o Souta!

_Sua irmã Kagome é modelo? – ele franziu o cenho para mim.

_Só faz uns bicos.

_A **pequena** Kagome?

Eu sei que parece ser uma pergunta inocente, mas não é, porque eu posso ler nas entrelinhas, e o que eu posso dizer-lhes é: Ele me chamou de **pequena**, de novo! ¬¬

_Pequena é a tia! – gritei com o máximo de dignidade possível, mas então corei e murmurei – Kagome não é pequena... Ela é normal. Talvez um pouquinho grande se você olhar de certo ângulo.

Taisho arregalou os olhos.

_Então você ficava olhando?

_Não! – respondi rapidamente, um pouco rapidamente demais.

Legal, agora o Taisho vai ficar achando que sou algum tipo de pervertido que ficava olhando para os peitos da irmã caçula, que ótimo!

*.*.*.*

**Hey olá! E feliz natal! Então o que acharam do capitulo?**

**Eu confesso que quase apaguei a fanfic, para começar a reescrevê-la tudo de novo, porque graças à review "Mitsui" eu percebi que a minha fanfic tem muitos defeitos, e queria reescreve-la para corrigir alguns, mas já que é natal, decidi postar. ^^**

**Mas já fiquem sabendo: caso eu apague a fanfic para começar tudo de novo, o crédito é todo da Mitsui. :D**

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii:** Ah, mas não pense assim! Você tem umas fanfic's muito boas! (eu não fumei nada! ¬¬') Ah, e feliz aniversário adiantado!

**nane-chan3:** Bem, então aqui você já teve uma base do adestramento do Inuyasha, aliais, o nome deste capitulo e muitos comentários da Kagome foram inspirados na sua review!

**Mitsui:** Bem falando francamente, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desse dorama, antes de você falar, ainda não sei nem mesmo o que é um dorama, mas vou pesquisar. Mas admito que eu mereça zero em originalidade porque essa fanfic foi inspirada num filme que eu adro e que tem o mesmo nome.

Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos, eu já tentei, mas simplesmente não consigo aumenta-los, e concordo com você, eu realmente vou rever a minha forma de escrever, talvez eu apague toda a estória e comece a reescrevê-la.

Então para você que odiou esta estória: Eu te entendo.

**Priy Taisho:** Que bom, que adorou.

Mais sorte? Ah... Vamos ver não é? *risada maligna*

Eu também, qualquer dia eu mostro a relação que elas têm dividindo o quarto! KKKK

**Medeia:** Já vi que você não é fã daquela vaca, digo, da Kikyou (COF COF).

Você o achou fofo? Porque eu acho o Kohaku fofo o tempo todo! *.*

Kagome e Kohaku um caso? O.O

**Thali-chan:** KKKK Você ainda não viu nada! A Kikyou vai brotar de lugares que ela nem imagina!

Também acho né? Que safada! :p

Sim, o Kohaku é um fofo e a Sango uma maluca KKKK Dá pra acreditar que os dois são gêmeos?

**Agome chan:** Você não perguntou mais eu respondo mesmo assim: Ter que adestrar o Taisho, e ainda prometer pra mãe que vai desfilar no natal!

Espero que tenha rido bastante com mais este capitulo também.

**Mrs. Margot:** Bem talvez né, afinal ninguém mais comentou desta parte do capitulo KKK Isso é verdade né? A Kikyou brotou do barro, então não é difícil para ela brotar do chão (?). Você achou mesmo? Eu nem me toquei!

Não conheceu não, senão ela ia sacar que aquele não é o Souta, mas em fim, você já ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista? (eu não acredito mais nas fanfic's tudo pode) KKKK

Ah eu também me lembrei das amigas dela.

Ei tenha isso como consolação: dessa vez você não foi a ultima!

**LaCieGarden:** Bem fico feliz, tanto por sua net ter voltado quanto por a minha fanfic simplória ter superados as suas expectativas.

OMG não diga isso! O.O

Senão você vai morrer sem sangue, porque eu demoro muito pra postar! (E estou planejando apagar a estória e reescreve-la).


	11. Sou possessivo e super protetor

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Sou possessivo e super protetor.

.

O Taisho é um grosso, mal educado, e pra lá de implicante!

Vai ser impossível lhe tornar um cavalheiro para que ele reconquiste Kikyou, e isso significa que ela vai continuar me perseguindo.

Ô vidinha miserável.

De repente me veio outra ideia maluca na cabeça, mas será que eu não posso simplesmente _amenizar_ o problema?

Quer dizer, pelo menos comer de boca fechada ele consegue né?

_Um pirulito por seus pensamentos. – eu abri os olhos e me sentei na mesma hora em que ouvi a voz de Sango.

Ela havia sentado um degrau abaixo do que eu estava deitada na arquibancada, usava uma camiseta negra de mangas curtas com "Fuck you" escrito de branco, calças jeans nem muito folgadas nem muito justas e um par de al-star de cano alto, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto como de costume.

Franzi o cenho para a camiseta dela.

_Te deixam usar uma camiseta **dessas**, aqui?

_Não sei. – ela deu de ombros sem me encarar.

_Só um pirulito? – reclamei – É só isso que valem meus pensamentos?

_É pegar ou lagar. – ela pegou um pirulito de dentro da blusa, provavelmente estava escondido em seu sutiã e me mostrou.

_Já que você não tem nada melhor. – eu me estendi para frente e apanhei o pirulito – Estava pensando nos pontos negativos de Taisho, que terei de amenizar.

_Exemplo.

_Ele é grosso, mal educado e implicante. – disse numa única vez, enquanto desembrulhava o pirulito – Tem certeza que meus pensamentos só valem um pirulito mesmo?

Sango estalou a língua.

_Deixa isso pra lá Kagome.

_Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – perguntei colocando o pirulito na boca.

_Não sabia. – ela negou – Só estava procurando um lugar para fugir de... Garotos pervertidos.

_Ah. – demorei alguns segundos para me tocar do que ela havia falado – Espera. O que?

_Nada. Porque você está aqui?

_Queria pensar. – encarei um ponto distante no horizonte – Agora me explica essa história de garotos pervertidos.

_Não foi nada Kagome. – me disse – Um garoto sem vergonha tentou passar a mão em mim e eu lhe sentei a mão. Foi só isso.

_Ah, e o Kohaku não estava com você?

_Só porque somos gêmeos não significa que tenhamos de ficar todo o tempo juntos. – ela girou os olhos.

_Eu só achei que ele estaria por perto para te defender, sabe como o Kohaku é protetor. – dei de ombros. – E também é um pouco estranho vocês não estarem juntos.

_Sabe o que é realmente estranho? – ela me olhou desinteressada.

_O que?

_Você está aqui pensando na morte da bezerra enquanto este mesmo garoto sem vergonha olha fotos suas seminuas.

Eu quase engoli o pirulito, mas tossi engasgada batendo com força em meu tórax, e ele voou pra longe, meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e eu sentia que estava ficando roxa, Sango ria abertamente da minha desgraça, ela é o tipo de amiga que só faz rir quando vê alguém se engasgando.

Então enquanto eu estava ali, engasgando e morrendo asfixiada, eu me dei conta que a Sango fez de propósito, essa maníaca planejou tudo!

Ela me deu o pirulito para que eu tivesse com o que me engasgar depois que ela de surpresa dissesse que viu alguém vendo fotos seminuas minhas!

Eu não poderia ter arranjado uma amiga pior!

É claro que é mentira, a minha mãe pode ser uma louca controladora obcecada por beleza, mas não ao ponto de me obrigar a tirar fotos **desse** tipo!

_Sua... Louca... Vai... Matar-me...! – consegui falar ainda tossindo muito. – Mentir é feio! – finalmente consegui parar de tossir.

Nossa eu falei "mentir é feio" igualzinho ao Kohaku.

_Quem disse que eu estava mentindo? – ela me olhou "ingenuamente" enxugando as lágrimas de riso – Ele estava com uma revista "moda praia" com você na capa... E eu estava pensando... Será que você não poderia me arranjar um daqueles...?

_Espera. – interrompi – Está me dizendo que ele está olhando um catálogo de roupas de verão?

_É. – concordou.

_Ah Sango, e o que a de mal nisso? – eu girei os olhos – Talvez ele só queira comprar algo, como uma sunga ou sei lá.

_Kagome como você é ingênua. – suspirou Sango.

Acabei de me dar conta que ela só me chama de Kagome quando não tem ninguém para ouvir, em outras ocasiões ela só me chama por "Higurashi", mas porque será que ela não me chama de Souta?

_Ingênua? – repeti – O que quer dizer com isso?

_Você mesma, não me disse uma vez, que pegou o Souta olhando algumas revistas suas, dessas de vender roupas? – ela me perguntou – O que acha que ele estava fazendo?

_Hum... – Pensei um pouco – Vendo algo para comprar?

_Não Kagome, ele com certeza estava olhando os anúncios de roupa intima feminina! – fiquei vermelha com o que ela disse.

_Onde ele está? – arfei.

_Quem?

_O sem vergonha vendo fotos minhas! – fiquei de pé em um salto.

_Ah, ele está numa espreguiçadeira na beira da piscina. – me respondeu sem dar muita importância – Eu estava procurando o Kohaku.

Viu só? Ela não estava com o irmão, mas estava procurando ele! E depois nega que estão sempre grudados!

_Me leve até lá! – exclamei descendo a arquibancada correndo, e a puxando junto.

_Por quê?

_Porque eu não sei onde fica a piscina.

_Por isso que você está indo para o lado errado, sua retardada!

Ela freou e me puxou, então meu traseiro fez um contato imediato com o gramado do campo de futebol. Gemi. Achei que ao menos no final de semana meu traseiro não iria ter de se encontrar com o gramado do campo. Não é por nada não, mas eu acho que estão até ficando amigos.

_Oh Sango. – eu gemi de dor – Isso doeu!

_Legal, eu te levo até a piscina, mas vai me fazer um favor. – ela me estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

_O que? – perguntei aceitando a ajuda.

_Vai dizer a ele que é meu namorado.

_Mas eu sou uma garota.

_E daí? – ela cruzou os braços – Ninguém aqui sabe disso além de Kohaku, eu e você.

_Isso não vai dar certo. – contrariei.

_Claro que vai, Inuyasha e Kikyou já acha exatamente isso mesmo, não acham? – ela me pegou pelo pulso e começou a me levar.

_É. Mas é diferente. – respondi prestando bastante atenção no caminho, só porque não quero mais ser a única na faculdade que não sabe onde é a piscina.

_Como?

_Eu não disse ao Taisho que namoramos. – fiz uma careta – Ele concluiu isso sozinho, e não adianta eu dizer que não somos nada além de amigas, ele não acredita. E quanto a Kikyou, foi você quem disse não eu.

Porque é que eu nunca tinha visto essa parte da faculdade antes?

_E você não desmentiu. – ela me acusou.

Passamos por uma placa que estava grudada a parede e dizia:

**PISCINA. **

Exclusiva aos atletas aquáticos de segunda-feira a sexta-feira.

Aberta ao público aos sábados e domingos das 7h30min ás 18h00min.

_Eu precisava me proteger dela de alguma forma! – me defendi.

_E eu preciso me defender desse sem vergonha de alguma maneira. – ela retrucou – Quem é que garante que não há outros como ele por aqui?

_Sango, você já tem essa sua mão pesada, e o seu irmão para te defender. – olhei-a estupefata – Não é o bastante?

_Não. – negou.

_Então use os pés também. – falei. – Um belo chute num ponto estratégico e eles falam de voz fininha por dias!

_Então eu só uso isso em ultimo caso. – me disse – Você sabe que eu sou uma pessoa pacifica.

Se a Sango é pacifica o Taisho é vegetariano.

_É aqui. – ela disse parando de andar de repente.

Acontece que eu não tive tempo de fazer o mesmo e dei de cara num poderoso campo de força invisível, projetado para quebrar narizes, que a humanidade conhece como: porta de vidro.

Obviamente me encontrei novamente com o chão, só que dessa vez não foi apenas meu traseiro, foi meu corpo inteiro.

Olá chão, querido amigo, será que você tem algo pra fazer hoje à noite?

_Higurashi, você está bem? – perguntou-me Sango estalando os dedos acima de mim.

_Não. – resmunguei esfregando o nariz eu acho que não quebrou. – Estou marcando um encontro com o chão, me dá licença.

Eu girei, ficando de cara no chão, exatamente igual ao dia em que descobri que Souta iria para a faculdade e eu não. Quando de repente me senti sufocar, algo me esganava pelo pescoço, e então percebi que era Sango que me puxava pelo capuz da camisa para me levantar.

_Você está querendo me matar, admita! – acusei respirando com dificuldade, após ficar de pé.

_Deixa de paranoia Higurashi, eu só queria te ajudar a levantar. – Sango girou os olhos e abaixou-se para pegar meu boné.

_Obrigada. – agradeci colocando o boné na cabeça, e o capuz por cima dele. – E eu não sou paranoica.

_Obrigado. – corrigiu-me Sango empurrando a porta de vidro para que eu entrasse – Não se esqueça de que você é homem, sua retardada.

_Desculpe. – eu disse, passando através da porta aberta, com os braços bem estendidos a minha frente para ter certeza de que não haveria outra.

O que eu vi foi que estávamos em um ginásio de Natação coberto, com uma piscina olímpica (o que significa que ela é mesmo enorme), e vestiários, havia arquibancadas dos dois lados das portas de vidro, e do outro lado da piscina havia um pequeno bar com seis bancos, mas que pelo visto já estava fechando, também havia umas poucas espreguiçadeiras perto da piscina, e perto do bar umas duas mesas dessas com guarda-chuvas. Logo supus que tudo aquilo só era colocado ali nos finais de semana quando a piscina era aberta ao publico.

_Não, nem um pouco paranoica. – resmungou Sango sarcasticamente, entrando atrás de mim – Não tem mais portas de vidro, do contrario teria outro aviso indicando.

_Não tinha aviso nem um na primeira. – argumentei.

Sango me puxou de novo e apontou para que eu olhasse para a porta de vidro invisível, e eu notei que ali, bem a altura dos olhos havia um aviso em forma de losango, amarelo berrante que dizia em letras pretas:

**CUIDADO PORTA DE VIDRO!**

Puxe para abrir.

Provavelmente do lado de fora dizia: empurre para abrir.

_Ah. – Eu dei um sorriso constrangido.

_Você é tão cego quanto um morcego Higurashi. – acusou, agarrando-me o braço e me levando.

_Na verdade, apesar de cego, o morcego pode enxergar muito melhor que nós humanos, graças ao seu eficiente radar, entretanto eles não podem ver linhas de algodão porque o algodão... – comecei a falar.

_Se concentra Higurashi. – murmurou Sango enquanto contornávamos a piscina. – Olha, ali está ele.

Eu olhei na mesma direção que Sango e vi Taisho, que parecia discutir pelos fones de ouvido dele (já que as orelhas dele ficam no topo da cabeça, suponho que ele não possa usar o celular da mesma forma que todo mundo, então a saída são os fones), franzi o cenho, não pode ser ele, porque Sango e Taisho se dão muito bem. Mesmo assim fui andando até lá, e quando estava a mais ou menos meio metro de Taisho, reparei que havia outro garoto deitado numa espreguiçadeira ao lado de Taisho, e tal como Sango havia dito, ele estava "lendo" uma revista com uma foto minha na capa.

Na foto, eu estava com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, usando um biquíni vermelho com bordados na parte superior, enquanto piscava para a câmera e lhe lançava um sorriso "cativante" como disse o fotografo que eu me lembro, ao mesmo tempo em que os meus cabelos esvoaçavam ao vento e atrás de mim havia um cenário de praia. É eu me lembro do dia em que tirei fotos para esse catálogo.

Parei atrás de Taisho e do amigo sem vergonha e fiz um som de limpar a garganta. Taisho foi o único quem me olhou.

_Higurashi? – ele franziu o cenho, mas então acho que percebeu Sango logo atrás de mim e abriu um grande sorriso, o que eu particularmente achei estranho – Ei Miroku levante, o namorado dela está aqui! – disse meio que rindo.

_O que? – perguntou o tal Miroku, olhando para Taisho por cima do catalogo.

_Eu _te disse_ que ela tem namorado! – Taisho falou da mesma forma que alguém fala "espero que receba um belo soco na fuça!".

_Ah! – exclamou Miroku levantando-se em um salto ainda segurando o catalogo na mão. – Desculpe ter apalpado o traseiro da sua namorada cara, mas é que às vezes acho que a minha mão é amaldiçoada.

Uau! Essa é nova, eu pelo menos, ainda não tinha ouvido ninguém dizer uma desculpa dessas.

_Ei seu idiota não desligue, eu ainda estou falando com você! – Taisho falou para o fone de ouvido e se levantou, para começar a se afastar. – Não tente me enrolar Sesshoumaru, você tinha dito...! – depois ele já estava longe demais para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo.

_A sua personalidade é que é amaldiçoada. – resmungou Sango, um pouco escondida atrás de mim. – Ele me pediu para ter filhos dele!

Segurei-me para não rir. Ok é oficial, essa é a pior cantada do mundo!

_Sem ressentimentos, não é?

Eu podia simplesmente dizer a ele, que ele tem mesmo é que se preocupar com o irmão da Sango e não comigo, porque ele pode até ser uma pessoa pacifica, a menos que mexam com a irmã dele, mas isso ia ficar mal para o papel de namorado então...

Eu respirei fundo fingindo está brava, (ei eu fiz aulas de teatro tá legal?), abri um pouco as pernas e os braços para cobrir Sango atrás de mim um pouco mais, e lancei ao Miroku um olhar do tipo "você vai morrer!" e lhe disse bem zangada:

_Olha aqui é melhor deixar a minha Sango em paz! – Nossa até eu fiquei com medo agora! – E se ela vier de novo me reclamar de você... – cerrei os olhos perigosamente – Fuja do país!

Ele deu um passo pra trás, com um sorriso do tipo "Ei, somos todos amigos". Bem acho que consegui obter o efeito desejado, e ele não precisa saber que eu não venço nem de uma criancinha de sete anos de idade, só que as coisas ainda não acabaram por aqui não.

_O que é isso na sua mão? – Olhei para o catalogo e perguntei como quem não quer nada.

_Ah. – Miroku pareceu desconcertado com a minha mudança de humor. – É só, um... Catálogo.

Ele me entregou o catálogo e eu o peguei "distraidamente", olhei a capa fingindo pouco interesse e comecei a folheá-lo, eu não me lembrava de ter tirado todas essas fotos, estou em boa parte do catálogo, e em todas as fotos estou usando roupas de banho!

_Eu te disse. – sussurrou Sango no meu ouvido antes de ir embora.

_Você gostou dos anúncios de sutiã? – perguntei observando duas fotos minhas, fazendo propaganda de um sutiã, porque será que minha mãe me obriga a fazer essas coisas?

_Claro. – Miroku deu um sorriso malicioso.

Ah. Que. Nojo.

_Me diga... Miroku, o que achou desta modelo na capa? – me sentei na espreguiçadeira onde antes estava o Taisho.

_Ah eu entendi! – riu Miroku voltando a se sentar – Espera só até a namorada não está olhando, para poder admirar outras jovens!

_Você não me respondeu. – comentei desviando meus olhos para o catálogo – O que acha dela?

_Ah ela é... Linda. – ele me respondeu – Perfeita.

_Olhando modelos Higurashi? – riu Taisho voltando, desta vez sem os fones de ouvido – O que é que a Sango vai achar disso, hein?

_Taisho que bom que já voltou! – olhei sorrindo para ele, é hora da vingança! – Me diga você também o que achou da modelo da capa!

Taisho franziu o cenho, mas pegou o catalogo e analisou a minha foto ali na capa.

_É muito bonita, realmente.

_Jura? – perguntei inocente – Você não a achou nem um pouco **pequena**?

_Queria que todas as mulheres fossem pequenas assim desse jeito. – Miroku suspirou sonhadoramente.

Sango tem razão, ele é um pervertido sem vergonha.

_Pequena? – repetiu Taisho – Não. Da onde você tirou essa ideia Higurashi?

_De você. – me levantei e arranquei o catálogo dele. – Está na capa é a minha irmã caçula, Kagome! – fuzilei-o com o olhar e Inuyasha ficou vermelho de vergonha, depois fuzilei Miroku com o olhar, que me olhava de olhos arregalados com uma cara do tipo "ih sujou!" – Quero você, seu nojento, bem longe de tudo que tenha haver com a minha irmã!

Eu enfiei o catalogo no bolso do moletom e me afastei marchando de lá, e sim eu acho que mereço um óscar pela atuação. Deixei para trás, Taisho e Miroku completamente embasbacados, contornei a piscina e saí. Dessa vez não bati na porta de vidro.

Ponto pra mim!

_Eu vi tudo! – exclamou Sango assim que eu me afastei um pouco das portas de vidro, da onde ela veio?

Sango passou o braço ao redor do meu pescoço e esfregou a mão fechada na minha cabeça.

_Você parecia mesmo um namorado possessivo e um irmão super protetor. – Certo eu admito que doesse um pouco, mas não me importei muito. – Higurashi você é um ator nato! – ela riu.

_Acha que funcionou? – perguntei a empurrando de leve.

_Se funcionou? – repetiu Sango – A expressão deles, quando você os deixou, foi tão cômica que merecia até um vídeo no youtube!

Nós duas rimos um pouco mais, mas paramos quando ouvimos Kohaku logo a nossa frente, perguntar:

_O que é tão engraçado?

Era estranho ver Kohaku vestindo algo que não fosse uma de suas calças de múltiplos bolsos, na verdade desta vez ele usava uma bermuda larga e preta, uma camisa moletom com capuz, cinza de gola e mangas brancas, nos pés havia tênis também cinzas.

_Higurashi acabou de descobrir que tem talento pra atuar. – respondeu Sango se aproximando do irmão, e foi só então que eu percebi que estávamos separados por uma tela de arame.

_Ah, mas disso eu já sabia. – Kohaku me sorriu gentilmente – Afinal ela fez todos acreditarem que é realmente um rapaz.

_Viu só Sango? – eu a olhei com uma pose vitoriosa – E sou o cara!

Os dois irmãos riram, mas de repente Sango parou e olhou para Kohaku de cenho franzido.

_E por onde você esteve o dia todo? – quis saber – Eu fiquei te procurando. Você sabia?

Kohaku pareceu ficar envergonhado, mas ele sempre parece envergonhado.

_Me desculpe mana, eu só fiquei aqui o dia todo, estava jogando basquete. – respondeu – E como era muito cedo eu não quis te acordar.

Até o Kohaku sabe que acordar a Sango cedo, em um domingo de manha é altamente prejudicial para a saúde.

_Kohaku! – gritou uma garota da quadra logo atrás de Kohaku, que jogava contra dois garotos – Me ajuda aqui!

_Desculpa! – Kohaku respondeu voltando correndo para a quadra.

_Eu vou jogar também, quer vir junto? – perguntou-me Sango dirigindo-se ao portão da quadra.

_Porque não? – Dei de ombros e corri para alcançá-la.

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 02/02, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Demorei né? Aposto que teve gente que pensou que eu abandonei!**

**EllenChaii****: **E aí demorei muito?

É o Taisho é bem grosseiro esmo, mas quem sabe a Kagome não consegue dar um jeitinho nele?

**Priy Taisho****:** Verdade, sonhar com isso ninguém merece!

O meu tio faz exatamente igual ao Taisho, ele finge que dorme só pra não o lugar, às vezes ele pega no sono mesmo.

É com certeza ela ainda tem muito trabalho pela frente!

**ThaliCarvalho****: **Concordo com você, a Sango é de dar medo!

É eles são diferentes pra caramba e ainda assim são irmãos **gêmeos** (mas como a Kagome disse são gêmeos só porque nasceram da mesma mãe no mesmo dia e hora)!

O sonho dela foi bem doido mesmo! KKKK

Pois é, eu ia arrumar a fanfic, mas... Eu sou preguiçosa, pronto falei.

**Lady Kah****:** Olá e seja bem vinda! Espero que não tenha desistido com a minha demora.

Eu também não gosto do Inu com a Kikyou, mas foi à única desculpa que arranjei para eles se aproximarem, e quanto ao Sesshoumaru... É que ele é mais velho, já deve estar trabalhando.

**Agome chan:** Mas que intuição você tem!

Pelo jeito você amou as respostas do Taisho.

**nane-chan3:** Eu também sempre riu quando o Inuyasha chama ela de pequena.

Uma de suas favoritas? Que legal! *.*

**Mrs. Margot:** Ah não preocupe não, você não foi a ultima dessa vez, e atrasada estou eu em postar! Mas eu sou igualzinha a você, tem vezes que só me toco que não mandei review quando vejo que a autora respondeu todo mundo menos eu. T.T

É que ele foi a primeira pessoa que me veio na cabeça KKK

**Hitsuki-chan:** Olá e seja bem vinda!

Três vezes? O.O

Então você gostou mesmo né? Que bom! ^^

É desta vez a Kikyou é normal, mas acho que é minha única fic que ela não é má, é que eu não vou muito com a cara dela. Sabe? ^^  
>É o Inuyasha cismou com esse negócio de pequena mesmo. KKKK<p>

**Amanda Taisho:** OMG olha o tamanho dessa review! O.O *caio para trás*

Hum... Tinha uma Amanda que me mandava review's, mas ela não tinha conta, era você?

Sabe que eu também sempre achei que cada autor tem mesmo um estilo próprio de escrever? Mas nunca achei que eu tivesse o meu, tipo eu sou tão... Comum. E muito menos que alguém fosse reconhecer o meu modo de escrever.

Acho que é porque eu sou uma pessoa triste, então me identifico mais com os textos tristes, só que por outro lado é bem divertido escrever comédias!

Em minha opinião eu detalho sem exageros que é pra não ficar chato, e também eu ia acabar perdendo o foco e ia dar uma confusão só. U.U

Eu até pensei em refazer, mas aí bateu uma preguiça... E eu ia acabar perdendo muito tempo, e a paciência não é uma de minhas virtudes. E não exatamente por causa daquele leito em especial é só que às vezes eu lia a fanfic e achava um monte de erros (tenho uma pequena mania perfeccionista), ai quando recebi aquela review eu decidi: vou consertar tudo! Mas sou preguiçosa fazer o que. -.-'

Aí acabou que eu tento melhorar a cada capítulo, mas nunca fico satisfeita, só que fiquei cismada mesmo porque ela meio que indiretamente me acusou de plagiar um tal de HanaKimi do qual eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar até então.

Você também trava se ler outras fanfic's? E eu achando que era só comigo. O.O'

Bem sim, nessa fanfic a Kagome tem esse jeitinho meio desesperado mesmo. A o final da Kikyou vai depender do meu humor, se eu estiver de bom humor (raridade) ela até pode se dar bem, senão... *riso sinistro*

Todo mundo cismou com o cabelo da Kagome, acho que fui meio mazinha mesmo KKKK E ele dizendo que ela é pequena realmente é engraçado.

**danda jabur:** Isso é porque eu nunca consegui ver o filme todo, e fiz a estória com partes que me lembro do filme. KKK isso tudo aí vai demorar um pouquinho porque eu sempre enrolo muito.

**Clarinha'Taisho:** Demorei mas não foi culpa minha.

**Kuray:** Minha net foi cortada, por isso não continuei, mas aposto que pensou que eu tinha abandonado! ;)

Essas estórias são mesmo bacanas, eu queria que me indicassem também!


	12. Prazer, eu sou Higurashi Kagome

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Prazer, eu sou Higurashi Kagome.

.

É eu não gosto de ter de usar o vestiário depois que todo mundo usou, quando o lugar esta fedendo a suor masculino, com cuecas e meias fedorentas espalhadas pelo lugar, será que eles não veem aquele cesto de roupa suja ali no canto?

Mas enfim, essa é a única maneira de usar o vestiário sem que ninguém me descubra: Chego antes de todo mundo, antes do treino começar e uso primeiro, enquanto Kohaku vigia na porta. E depois quando o treino acaba eu tenho que ficar esperando até todo mundo ir embora, porque eu acho que eles meio que iam notar uma garota tomando banho entre eles, já que a _ligeiras_ diferenças entre um corpo feminino e um corpo masculino, e eu acho que eles iriam reparar. E enquanto eu uso o vestiário, Kohaku fica do lado de fora vigiando.

Ouvi duas batidas na porta, e por um momento fiquei nervosa, ele nunca havia batido antes, então me dei conta de que não haveria problema que alguém entrasse agora, porque tudo o que faltava era que eu amarrasse os cadarços do meu tênis.

_Tudo bem Kohaku. – eu disse.

A porta se abriu levemente e Kohaku colocou a cabeça por ali, soube que ele estava envergonhado em fazer aquilo quando vi suas bochechas rosadas, engraçado ver um menino envergonhado por entrar no vestiário masculino.

_O que foi? – perguntei – Algum problema?

Antes que Kohaku pudesse responder, Sango abriu a porta com um chute e entrou, quase derrubando o irmão no chão, ela estava usando uma saia de pregas vermelha rodada, uma blusa branca de decote redondo e mangas compridas, e um par de sapatos Al-star. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo por um lenço da mesma cor que a saia.

_É "problema" é bem a palavra que procuramos. – me disse.

_Sango, você não pode entrar no vestiário masculino! – ralhei.

_Deixa o sermão pra depois Kagome. – ela girou os olhos – Eu só vim dizer que a Kikyou está te esperando no final do corredor. Ou melhor, esperando o Souta.

Eu senti toda a cor fugir de meu rosto, e automaticamente o sonho que tive com Kikyou e casamento me veio à cabeça.

_Não posso encontra-la Sango. – falei – E se ela se declarar de novo?

_Isso é o de menos Don Juan, foi muita sorte a sua que o Inuyasha não a viu!

_Porque senão ele iria pensar que ela o estava esperando, e então ela diria que... – Kohaku começou a falar.

_Estava me esperando. – completei simplesmente apavorada por imaginar o que o Taisho faria comigo – Por favor, Sango, ela não pode me encontrar! – voltei a suplicar.

_Está bem, só me deixe pensar. – ela respirou profundamente passando as mãos pelos cabelos, e de repente olhou para o irmão – Kohaku saia e vigie a porta. – ele obedeceu sem questionar e ela voltou-se para mim – Kagome abra o seu armário.

Durante todos estes anos em que convivi com a Sango, eu aprendi a, assim como Kohaku, não questioná-la em suas ordens, quando ela tem uma de suas ideias malucas, por isso me levantei e fui abrir meu armário o mais rápido que pude.

_E tire as roupas. – acrescentou me empurrando para o lado, para dar espaço para que ela mesma mexesse no armário.

Eu obedeci sem hesitar.

Se eu dissesse quantas vezes já ouvi essa frase "tire as roupas", ninguém iria acreditar, mas eu fui criada para ser modelo, e trocar de roupa em tempo recorde está em nosso currículo, timidez não, apesar de eu ser um pouco tímida às vezes, porque nós temos que nos trocar o mais rápido possível e no meio de um monte de outras pessoas totalmente desconhecidas só para apresentar a próxima roupa no desfile.

_Pode parar. – disse-me Sango pousando uma bolsa com o emblema na escola no banco onde eu estava sentada antes.

A esta altura tudo o que eu vestia, era o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã, juntamente com uma blusa verde bebê de decote redondo e alças largas, uma das várias blusas apertadíssimas que Sango me comprou, e mais nada.

Franzi o cenho quando Sango começou a colocar minhas roupas de Souta dentro daquela bolsa, que eu nem sequer sabia da existência.

_Como sabia dessa bolsa?

_Kohaku me contou, todos os jogadores têm uma, para colocar as coisas quando precisarem ir jogar fora. – ela fechou a bolsa e me olhou de cenho franzido – Você abre esse armário todos os dias, duas vezes no mínimo, e nunca reparou nela?

_É claro que já tinha reparado. – menti descaradamente – Só queria saber como você sabia dela.

_Sei. – ela começou a tirar a saia.

_O que está fazendo? – arregalei os olhos

_Ela está esperando pelo Souta. – Sango me jogou a saia na cara – E não pela _irmã_ dele.

_Mas e quanto a você...? – então percebi que este tempo todo Sango usava um short jeans preto por baixo da saia – Ah.

_Não achou que eu iria ficar andando por aí de saia, sem nada por baixo, achou Kagome? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e começou a desenrolar a bainha do short.

_É... – eu comecei a vestir a saia de Sango.

_Kagome o vento poderia levantar a saia, e tem muitos rapazes pervertidos nesse lugar. – Sango girou os olhos e começou a desamarrar o lenço que prendia seus cabelos, mas parou parecendo ver algo de errado em minhas pernas. – Você se faz de homem, e mesmo assim continua depilando as pernas?

_É que... Já é um costume.

_Como você quer que acreditem que você é homem, se continua a depilar as pernas?

_Eu uso calças, ninguém vê minhas pernas! – defendi-me.

_Certo, depois falamos disso então. – ela suspirou e tirou de uma vez o lenço que amarrava seus cabelos.

_O que está fazendo agora? – quis saber.

_Vou cobrir seus cabelos com isso. – respondeu em seguida colocando o lenço sobre a minha cabeça deixando de fora somente a minha franja, e começou a dar um nó na altura de minha nuca – Para que fique menos semelhante com o Souta.

Sango fez uns últimos ajustes no lenço na minha cabeça, antes de pegar a bolsa do banco e sair me puxando para fora do vestiário, só que antes que nós saíssemos, eu me dei conta de algo: a blusa era muito apertada e mostrava demais.

A blusa estava tão apertada que parecia até uma segunda pele, e meus "documentos femininos" estavam a ponto de pular para fora dela, eu mexi um pouco na blusa querendo ajeitar, mas acho que só piorou.

_O que foi? – perguntou Sango quando notou que eu me recusava em andar – Vamos Kagome.

_Sango não eu posso sair com _essa_ blusa.

_Porque não? – ela perguntou.

Só que ela não me deu tempo para responder, abriu a porta e me puxou para fora, assim que Kohaku me viu seu rosto ferveu, e eu percebi que ele havia notado a mesma coisa que eu em relação a minha blusa, e que Sango não havia notado, ou pelo menos fingia não notar. E embora visivelmente constrangido, o olhar dele continuou preso abaixo de meu pescoço, o que me fez ficar vermelha também.

Sango pigarreou.

_Já tinha um tempinho que você não via a Kagome vestida como menina, não é Kohaku? – Kohaku desviou o olhar para a irmã, e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho – Tudo bem. – Sango disse a ele, e deu de ombros – Afinal você é _homem_ não é?

_Uh... Desculpe-me. – balbuciou, e eu tenho a impressão que daqui a pouco vou ver fumaça saindo das orelhas dele.

_Já disse que está tudo bem. – repetiu Sango – A Kagome é uma garota bonita, e só se fosse gay para não ficar olhando para ela.

Senti-me profundamente constrangida com isso.

O.K. Talvez o Kohaku realmente não seja gay.

_Porque se vestiu de garota novamente? – ele perguntou, esforçando-se para focalizar-se em meu rosto.

Tudo bem, _definitivamente_ ele não é gay.

_Porque Kikyou está esperando por Souta, e não pela irmã dele. – explicou Sango – Diremos que ela veio ver um dos treinos do irmão, mas acabaram se desencontrando.

_Uh... É. – ele murmurou, parece até que está meio fora de orbita.

De repente me peguei imaginando, se Kohaku também não fica olhando modelos em revistas, como meu irmão e aquele... Como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah! Miroku.

_Então vamos. – Sango começou a me puxar pelo corredor, Kohaku vinha logo atrás de nós.

_Sango espera. – eu pedi – Espera Sango, espera!

Ela bufou e parou de andar.

_O que foi agora, Kagome?

_Estou descalça.

_É... Ela esta mesmo. – murmurou Kohaku. – Vai soar meio estranho você dizer que ela veio ver o Souta, e verem que ela está descalça.

_Vocês são muito problemáticos. – Reclamou Sango. – Vamos logo que eu dou um jeito!

Não há quem possa discutir com a Sango, por isso eu suspirei e a segui, não que eu tivesse outra escolha é claro.

_Ela sempre foi mandona desse jeito? – perguntei baixinho para Kohaku.

_Não. – ele respondeu baixinho – Ela só fica mandona quando, segundo ela, "se faz necessário".

_Eu posso ouvi-los, caso não saibam. – repreendeu-nos Sango, mas então também baixou o tom de voz – Ela está ali.

Sango estava certa, quando olhei para frente vi Kikyou escorada a parede e com cara de entediada, parecia que já estava ali há algum tempo, de repente me veio à cabeça que ela iria me reconhecer, eu não estava assim tão diferente, só havia trocado de roupas e colocado um lenço na cabeça, qualquer um vai poder me reconhecer!

Eu não posso! Não posso encarar Kikyou de frente, mesmo vestida como garota, ela vai me reconhecer, isso vai estragar tudo, onde a Sango está com a cabeça?

Eu quis parar de andar, comecei a puxar Sango, mas ela é mais forte do que eu, o que essa garota andou comendo?

_O que foi? – Kohaku perguntou-me percebendo minha agitação – Qual o problema?

_Eu não posso! – comecei a falar – Ela vai me reconhecer!

_E o que você quer então? Ficar trancada no vestiário para sempre? – desafiou-me Sango.

_Não é que...!

_Kohaku você bem que poderia ter nos dito antes que o Souta já foi há muito tempo. – Sango falou um pouco mais alto – Isso evitaria que Kagome e eu ficássemos plantadas que nem duas palhaças na porta do vestiário!

_Desculpe mana. – Kohaku rapidamente entrou na jogada – Eu não sabia que vocês estavam lá, fiquei no vestiário por mais tempo do que eu esperava hoje.

Sabe que eu nunca pensei que Kohaku fosse capaz de mentir. Mas é a vida não é?

Vivendo e aprendendo.

Mas... O que mais será que eu não sei sobre Kohaku?

Porque até alguns minutos atrás eu pensava que era só um menino fofo, incapaz de mentir e que gostava de outros meninos, agora sei que ele pode mentir tão bem quanto à irmã e definitivamente gosta de meninas. E o pior é que não consigo parar de pensar se ele também fica olhando modelos em revistas, ou se ele é assim tão fofo quanto eu penso, ou sobre o que mais ele pode estar mentindo... Ah meu Deus, e se ele tiver matado alguém?

_O... Souta já foi? – saí do meu momento paranoia total, quando ouvi a voz de Kikyou.

_É. – respondeu Sango – Esta é Kagome, irmã caçula do Souta.

_A irmã caçula do Souta. – Kikyou repetiu parecendo me notar.

Ah Sango, porque você foi me apresentar? Se não tivesse feito isso ela nem teria me notado!

De repente, Kikyou franziu o cenho, pronto lascou-se, ela já sacou tudo, me reconheceu e vai espalhar para todo mundo, meu brilhante plano de me passar pelo meu irmão para cursar a faculdade foi para o brejo, meus cabelos foram sacrificados à toa!

_Você estuda aqui? – ela perguntou – Porque eu nunca te vi por aqui.

Espera. O que?

Como assim nunca me viu por aqui? Como é que ela não me reconheceu?

_Mas eu sou...

_Ela é muito nova para estudar em uma faculdade Kikyou, Kagome só tem dezesseis anos! – interrompeu-me Sango, me dando um forte soco na cabeça – Ela é modelo, e está na cidade para fazer alguns ensaios fotográficos, por isso decidiu vir fazer uma visita ao irmão.

Eu não acredito que quase estraguei tudo! -.-'

_Ah. – Kikyou ficou ruborizada, bem que a Sango sempre teve essa habilidade de fazer qualquer um se sentir um completo idiota.

_Que droga Kagome como você é desajeitada. – resmungou Sango ajeitando a bolsa em seu ombro – Tinha que quebrar o salto justo agora? Ele está me perfurando as costelas!

_Quebrou o salto? – Kikyou olhou para baixo e finalmente notou meus pés descalços, seu rosto iluminou-se quando ela voltou a me olhar – Venha comigo, vou te emprestar um novo par de sapatos!

_Ela não pode! – Kohaku falou depressa, mas corou quando nós três o olhamos – Quero dizer... A Srta. Kagome só deu uma escapadinha para ver o irmão, e precisa voltar antes que percebam a sua falta.

_Mas será bem rapidinho. – Kikyou fechou a mão em torno de meu braço – E além do mais ela não pode voltar descalça pode?

_Bem... Não. – murmurei – Mas acho que...

_Que numero você calça? – ela me interrompeu.

_36. Mas...

_É o meu número! – Kikyou saltitou feliz e me puxou – Vamos seria uma honra ajudar a irmã caçula do Souta!

_Espera Kikyou, a Kagome...! – Sango tentou intervir.

_Vai ser rapidinho! – Kikyou começou a se afastar dos irmãos, me levando junto – Eu já a devolvo para vocês.

_Eu digo ao Souta que a senhorita esteve por aqui. – disse Kohaku acenando para mim.

Traidor!

Não espera um pouco Kagome, respira bem fundo e pensa que no lugar dele você faria a mesma coisa, afinal o que ele poderia fazer? Dá uma porretada na Kikyou? Porque já deu pra ver que essa mulher não aceita não como resposta!

Eu acenei desajeita para Sango, que resmungou algo e puxou Kohaku, ele me acenou mais uma vez antes de sumir de vista com Sango.

_Então... Kagome, eu posso te chamar de Kagome?

_Pode.

_O que estava fazendo na porta do vestiário masculino? O máximo até onde as mulheres podem ir é onde eu estava.

_Ah bem, eu não sabia. – menti – Sango não me disse.

_Certo... De que tipo de garotas o Souta gosta?

Ai! Essa foi na lata, rápida e direta!

Mas vamos lá Kagome, esta é a sua chance, você tem que dizer a ela uma descrição de garota totalmente diferente da que ela é... Algo que seja oposto a ela, talvez roqueira e durona, que use correntes e caveiras.

Alguém como... Sango, só que bem pior.

_O Souta gosta das garotas do tipo da Sango.

Na verdade o Souta se interessa por qualquer rabo de saia que veja pela frente, mas estranhamento ele nunca demonstrou qualquer interesse pela Sango, olhei de canto para Kikyou, acho que ele também não iria se interessar por Kikyou, já que eu e ela somos idênticas, exceto pela diferença de idade, tom de pele, cabelo e olhos.

_Mas... Ele não pode gostar de outro tipo de garotas também? – Kikyou colocou uma mecha para trás da orelha, mas ela voltou a cair teimosamente sobre o ombro. – Garotas que sejam como eu.

_Não. – falei segura – Como você não.

Espero que ela não tenha notado o tremor na minha voz.

_Porque não? – Kikyou me olhou de canto.

Certo. Eu não posso dizer a ela: "Porque você parece à cópia exata da irmã caçula dele, e seria meio estranho.", já que talvez esse negócio de sermos quase idênticas seja paranoia só da minha cabeça.

_Simplesmente conheço o irmão que tenho.

_Isso ainda não é o bastante. – Kikyou alegou teimosamente. – As pessoas podem nos surpreender às vezes.

Neste exato momento eu avistei uma falha no chão a alguns metros de nós, comecei a fazer alguns cálculos rápidos, olhei para a largura do passo de Kikyou, calculei a velocidade a qual ela andava, analisei o tamanho e a largura de seu salto, olhei para a falha no chão novamente, calculei sua profundidade aproximada e seu diâmetro.

_Só que eu posso ver o futuro!

_Isso é mentira. – ela desdenhou.

_E eu posso provar.

_Então prove.

_Por exemplo, neste momento eu vejo... Dor.

O salto de Kikyou cravou-se na fenda no chão tal qual eu esperava, e ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, eu podia ter tentado ajudar, mas acredito que isso só pioraria a situação porque eu não seria capaz de segurar o impacto e cairia por cima dela lhe causando ainda mais danos.

_Ai. – gemeu Kikyou de quatro no chão, não acho que ela tenha se machucado pra valer.

Olhei para seu sapato e vi que ela havia quebrado o salto, então acrescentei:

_E raiva.

Kikyou gemeu, girou e sentou-se no chão, bateu as mãos umas nas outras para limpar a terra, estava vermelhas e sujas, assim como seus joelhos, mas não parecia machucada em lugar algum, então... Ela viu o sapato.

_Ah! – gritou, levantando-se em um pulo que me fez lembrar os ninjas – Meu sapato! – depois se virou para mim raivosa – Você não prevê o futuro, só diz o que está acontecendo no...!

_Presente? – completei inocentemente.

_É.

_Kikyou o presente é o mais importante entre os três tempos. – abaixei-me para tirar o salto quebrado de Kikyou da fenda no chão – Porque o passado não se pode mudar e o futuro depende das escolhas que fazemos agora, no presente.

Levantei-me e entreguei o salto quebrado em suas mãos com um sorriso brilhante, que logo sumiu a ver o olhar estranho com o qual Kikyou me olhava.

_O que foi? – perguntei.

_É que por um momento a sua forma de falar me lembrou o... – Pronto lascou-se, ela já descobriu! – Deixa pra lá. – Como é? – O que você é afinal? Algum tipo de filosofa de quinta?

_A Sango costuma dizer que eu sou mesmo é uma sabichona.

_É pode ser isso também. – Kikyou apoiou-se em um ombro meu e tirou os sapatos, tanto o de salto quebrado quanto o intacto, então recomeçamos a andar, deve ser uma cena engraçada de se ver: duas garotas andando descalças pelo campus. – Mas você sabe o quanto custaram esses sapatos?

_Coleção primavera do ano passado se não me engano. – joguei a cabeça de lado pensativamente – Saiu na revista Vênus de Tókio, pagina 28, é do estilista... – franzi o cenho tentando lembrar-me – Não lembro o nome dele, e nem o preço também. – dei de ombros – Mas aposto que foi o olho da cara.

_Como sabe tudo isso? – Kikyou me olhou de cenho franzido.

_Acho que já fiz uma campanha com esse sapato. – comentei – E acabei de me lembrar de que eles são extremamente desconfortáveis.

_São mesmo. – ela concordou – E isso significa que são bons.

Sorri de lado, acabei de perceber que Kikyou às vezes me lembra da mamãe, afinal ela também tem esse jeitinho todo, hã, fresco de ser, e é exatamente isso que mamãe me falava sobre sapatos, quando eu me recusava a fazer alguma propagando porque os sapatos eram desconfortáveis. Fiquei com um monte de calos nos pés só de ficar pousando com sapatos desse tipo: caro, bonito e desconfortável.

_Mas você tem algo que não seja... Hã, desconfortável?

Kikyou sorriu para mim.

_Tenho certeza que podemos achar algo.

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 07/02, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Eu pessoalmente não gostei muito deste cap. Mas prometo que o próximo é melhor (em minha opinião).**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priy Taisho: **Ah não exagere. ^^'

É eles ficaram muito sem graça mesmo KKKK

Ah não a chame assim, qualquer pode dar de cara numa porta de vidro (COF. COF).

**Adrii-chan**: Espero que também tenha rido com este aqui. :D

**nane-chan3****: **Eu abandonar minha fanfic favorita? *chocada* Jamais!

Isso de dar duras ela aprendeu com a mestra: Sango.

**Hitsuki-chan:** Bem acho que todo mundo passa por isso pelo menos uma vez na vida. ^^'

Ser pequena como a Kagome. *sonhando acordada* É mesmo ela atua muito bem! ^^ (Também a mãe a obrigou a fazer aulas de teatro ¬¬')

**Lady Kah:** E deste você gostou?

Eu também estou sentindo falta do Sesshoumaru, na verdade estou procurando um momento para encaixá-lo... Não conte a ninguém.

**Clarinha'Taisho:** Vou dar o melhor de mim!

**Agome chan:** E que tal Kagome como Kagome? ;)

**EllenChaii:** É porque você leu, lembra que eu te enviei ele pouco antes da minha net ser cortada?

Hum... O que seria do Kouga se não fosse do Kohaku.


	13. Sou a chapeuzinho vermelho

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Que triste, minhas aulas já começam segunda-feira! T.T_

Ela é o cara.

.

Sou a chapeuzinho vermelho.

.

Você já olhou para a lua?

Quero dizer, já olhou de verdade?

Porque as pessoas costumam olhar somente para o lado claro da lua e a lua tem dois lados, o lado claro e o lado obscuro, porque o sol não pode iluminar os dois lados da lua ao mesmo tempo, igual a como acontece na terra, por isso que existe o dia e a noite... Deixa pra lá, eu falo demais às vezes, e acabo perdendo o foco.

Mas o ponto é: o quarto de Sango e Kikyou é exatamente como a lua, com um lado claro e outro obscuro.

Pelo menos, foi à primeira coisa que eu pensei quando entrei.

O quarto tinha sido dividido ao meio!

O lado esquerdo, o lado obscuro, tinha as paredes pintadas de preto, uma cama roxa** bem bagunçada, **com uma toalha molhada jogada em cima, e haviatodo o tipo de roupas e embalagensde comida espalhadas por todos os cantos imagináveis e inimagináveis, como se Sango tivesse explodido todas aquelas malas que trouce, e o guarda-roupa marrom próximo à porta do banheiro (igual ao que tinha no quarto que eu divido com o Taisho), não servisse para nada, desviei o olhar quando minhas mãos começaram a coçar para arrumar tudo àquilo, quando olhei para o lado de Kikyou, entendi porque Sango a odeia.

Antes de eu falar sobre o lado direito do quarto, quero dizer que há duas coisas que você deve saber sobre Sango:

Sango odeia cor de rosa, desde seus quinze anos quando a mãe dela obrigou-a a usar um imenso vestido rosa que deixou ela parecendo uma Barbie tamanho família, embora em minha opinião ela estivesse parecendo mais um bolo confeitado, só que não quis discutir com ela.

Sango odeia bichinhos de pelúcia.

O lado direito, o lado claro, era exatamente o oposto, as paredes eram pintadas de rosa bebê, com flores brancas pintadas a mão, a cama branca estava impecavelmente arrumada com pelo menos uma dúzia de bichinhos de pelúcia organizados ao redor e em cima do travesseiro, na parede da direita, havia um guarda roupa metade rosa bebê, metade branco com maçanetas douradas, na metade rosa, havia flores brancas pintadas, e na parte branca havia flores rosa bebê pintadas, depois logo ao lado tinha uma penteadeira também rosa e branco com vários cosméticos e um espelho muito bem lustrado, o banquinho era rosa bebê com uma almofada branca, e por fim, um pequeno armário de mais ou menos meio metro, que parecia uma miniatura do guarda-roupa.

Até a janela tinha sido dividida, do lado esquerdo estava suja e escurecida pela poeira, com uma pesada cortina negra que não deixava nem uma fresta de luz passar, do lado direito, o vidro estava tão limpo que se eu não soubesse que ele estava ali, eu iria pensar que não estava, com uma delicada cortina branca transparente, que claramente só serve de adorno, porque não vendava luz nem uma.

O chão de madeira havia sido dividido ao meio por uma fita amarela, da onde a bagunça e a sujeira do lado esquerdo não passava, do lado esquerdo o chão estava bem empoeirado, ao menos nas partes que se podia ver através da bagunça, do lado direto o chão estava tão limpo que dava pra ver o meu reflexo nele!

O.K. Ou o quarto das meninas foi decorado de uma forma muito bizarra e bem diferente da do quarto dos meninos, ou essas duas são loucas.

_Já que Sango e eu não nos suportamos, nós duas fizemos um acordo de que cada uma ficaria com 50% do quarto, ela até queria chamar o seu irmão para calcular só que é proibido meninos no dormitório feminino. – comentou Kikyou entrando no quarto, e tomando cuidado para não pisar na fita amarela no chão.

Diferente da Sango, cujo lema é "regras foram feitas para serem quebradas", Kikyou parece gostar de seguir as regras.

_O lado ruim é que o banheiro fica do lado esquerdo do quarto, ela me deixa usar livremente, mas...

Eu entendo o que Kikyou quer dizer, a Sango nunca foi muito organizada, eu me lembro de uma vez eu fui a casa dela e pedi para usar o banheiro dela... Tenho pesadelos até hoje.

_Acho que você pode gostar dessa sandália. – comentou mexendo em seu armário rosa e branco.

Até que nem todas as sandálias da Kikyou são desconfortáveis, essa que ela me emprestou é até bem confortável, uma havaiana branca de salto plataforma, mas é tão leve que me sinto como se estivesse descalça.

Claro que eu prometi devolver a ela assim que eu pudesse, mas ela insistiu que eu ficasse, acho que esta tentando impressionar o Souta tratando bem a irmã caçula dele... Que seja vou ter que devolver a sandália de qualquer forma, afinal o que o Taisho pensaria se visse essas sandálias femininas no meio dos meus sapatos? Ainda mais se reconhecer que são da Kikyou.

Ai seria beijinho, beijinho, cascudo em mim.

Mas antes de devolver as sandálias tenho que achar a Sango, porque ela esta com as minhas roupas de Souta, eu pensei que ela estaria me esperando aqui perto dos dormitórios femininos, só que não vejo nem sombra dela. Onde ela poderá estar?

Comecei a caminhar, olhando de um lado para o outro a procura dela, mas não consegui acha-la, então quando dei por mim, eu... Hã... Estava perdida.

_Acho melhor eu voltar. – mordi o lábio inferior e me virei, atrás de mim havia uma bifurcação – Ah e agora? Não sei se vim da direita ou da esquerda!

Mas também não é culpa minha, eu nunca vi essa parte da faculdade... Tá eu nunca vi boa parte da faculdade, mas que culpa eu tenho se esse lugar é enorme? Qualquer um se perde fácil por aqui!

_Acho que eu deveria ir... – apontei indecisa para a esquerda – Hã... Por... – mas meu dedo foi sozinho para a direita. – Quem sabe, talvez... – apontei para a esquerda – Mas e se for...? – apontei indecisamente para a direita.

_Perdida? – perguntou alguém atrás de mim.

_Não. – virei-me rapidamente – Eu não estou perdida, eu só...

Eu não demorei a reconhecer seus olhos azuis como o céu, e nem os cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo, é Kouga do time de futebol, mas o que ele faz aqui? Ah é, ele estuda aqui.

Só que infelizmente, ele também pareceu me reconhecer.

_Higurashi?

Oh-oh.

_Sim! – fiz-me de surpresa – Mas como sabe meu nome?

Ele franziu o cenho. E me analisou dos pés a cabeça, como se tentasse se decidir se eu sou uma garota ou um travestir.

_Você tem seios. – comentou me fazendo ficar terrivelmente vermelha.

_I-isso é coisa que se diga?

_Desculpe. – suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas bem de levinho – Mas você não era homem?

_Homem, eu? – fiz-me de ofendida – O que está insinuando? Eu nem sequer te conheço!

_Não. Desculpe! – ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Eu não quis insinuar nada, é só que te confundi com um colega de time meu, é que vocês são tão parecidos e têm até o mesmo sobrenome!

_Souta? – eu perguntei inocentemente – Esta falando de Higurashi Souta?

_Ah sim.

_Ele é meu irmão. – expliquei – Têm gente que diz que somos tão parecidos que se Souta colocasse uma saia, seria minha irmã gêmea.

Ei, eu não estou mentindo não!

Já nos disseram isso, embora eu ache que o vovô já esta vendo um pouquinho mal por causa da idade, mas conta mesmo assim, não é?

_Ah e não estavam mentindo. – Kouga inclinou a cabeça para o lado – Vocês têm os mesmos olhos, o mesmo rosto, a mesma cor de cabelo... – franziu o cenho – A mesma altura, o mesmo porte f...

_Poderia me ajudar? – perguntei rápida, antes que ele se convencesse de uma vez que eu sou mesmo o Souta – Estou procurando a namorada do Souta, a Sango, ela é minha amiga, mas eu me pedir dela, e tenho que voltar para o hotel antes que mamãe perceba que eu sumi.

Eu não costumava mentir tanto antes de vir para a faculdade, e mesmo assim eu não mentia lá muito bem, isso deve ser influencia da Sango... Então talvez Kohaku seja mesmo, o garoto fofo e tímido que eu conheço, o problema é que a irmã dele é má influencia!

_Ah, a garota de cabelos castanhos que esta sempre com ele?

_Isso. Você a viu?

_Na verdade não. – ele admitiu, mas que grande ajuda! ¬¬' – Eu estava passando quando te vi brincando de mamãe mandou.

_Eu não estava brincando de mamãe mandou. – neguei – Eu estava escolhendo o caminho mais lógico através de raciocínio dedutivo.

_Ou seja, você estava chutando. – na mosca! – Vem que eu te ajudo a procurar sua amiga, pelo menos assim você não se perde de novo.

_Eu já disse que não estava perdida. Eu sei exatamente onde estou.

Ele me lançou um sorriso de escarnio do tipo "Ah é mesmo?".

_Então me diga onde você está.

_Bem eu estou... Eu estou... Aqui! É eu estou bem aqui!– respondi sem graça – Agora podemos ir? – supliquei.

_Claro vamos. – ele riu.

Nós fomos pela saída da direita, eu sabia que era essa!

_Sango pode estar perto dos dormitórios masculinos, ou então na cantina, ou quem sabe no campo de futebol. – sugeri... Porque eu não pensei nisso antes?

Porque eu sei muito bem onde fica, os dormitórios masculinos, a cantina e o campo de futebol, e com certeza eu não teria ficado perdida pedindo ajuda a um youkai lobo... Ei, isso não tá parecendo um pouco à estória daquela garota? "Chapeuzinho vermelho".

Tipo assim: A garotinha tola e indefesa de capuz vermelho, que passeia pela floresta e conhece o lobo mal, que queria devorar ela e a sua avozinha. Ei, olha só eu estou até com um lenço vermelho na cabeça!

Sabiam que na estória original o lobo devora a chapeuzinho e a avó e ninguém as salva? É como uma lição de moral ensinando as crianças a desobedecerem a suas mamães... Já que no começo da estória a mãe da menina diz a ela que não fale com nem um estranho.

Ah Buda!

Isso deve ser um aviso do divino, por eu ter desobedecido minha mãe e vindo para a faculdade!

Pelo canto do olho olhei nervosamente para sua cauda de lobo que balança de um lado para o outro enquanto ele caminha despreocupado, mas o que ele pode esta pretendendo? Eu já não tenho avó, e meu avô esta muito longe daqui para que ele possa devorá-lo... E também não acho que qualquer animal fosse querer devorar meu avô, ele cheira a sabão grosso e incenso.

_Você cheira como ele. – comentou o lobo de olhos azuis.

_Como meu avô? – espantei-me.

_Seu avô? – ele repetiu confuso – Não, seu irmão!

_Ah. – murmurei me sentindo boba – Eu cheiro como meu irmão?

_É, quase, você não cheira a suor.

Claro que ele acha que Souta cheira a suor, sempre que nos encontramos estamos treinando.

_Ah, é que nós usamos o mesmo perfume. – eu menti descaradamente.

_O mesmo perfume. – ele repetiu pensativo.

_Isso, ele é unissex, foi presente da mamãe, no natal passado.

_Então deve ser isso.

_É isso. – eu garanti.

Ai que menti é pecado, e eu vou acabar indo direto para o inferno quando morrer!

_A voz também é parecida.

_Você acha? – perguntei com a voz esganiçada, não pra disfarçar, é que minha voz fica esganiçada às vezes quando fico nervosa.

_Não talvez não. – ele falou pensativo consigo mesmo. E sorriu zombeteiro – Ele nunca falou com essa vozinha pelo menos.

Mostrei a língua para ele, num gesto bastante infantil. Mas quem liga afinal?

_Kagome! – Gritou a voz de Sango me fazendo pular de susto.

Ela estava próxima aos dormitórios masculinos, ainda com a bolsa com minhas roupas de Souta sobre o ombro, ao seu lado Kohaku se encontrava muito concentrado jogando em um mini game azul, parece um pouco brava, mas imagino como vai rir de mim quando eu contar que me perdi na faculdade, de novo, e achei que seria devorada pelo lobo mau... Kouga não vai me devorar, né?

_Oi Sango. – dei meu melhor sorriso assim que parei de frente com ela.

_Onde você se meteu?

_Encontrei-a perdida nos corredores do prédio de arquitetura. – Kouga respondeu no meu lugar – Oi Kohaku.

_Oi. – Kohaku deu pausa no jogo e levantou os olhos para Kouga – Obrigado por acha-la para nós.

_É. Valeu – concordou Sango.

Do jeito que eles estão falando, eu me sinto o cachorrinho sapeca que fugiu de casa e se perdeu.

_Mas eu não estava perdida. – murmurei um pouco constrangida – Não muito.

_Então não estava tentando adivinhar qual era o caminho de volta? – Kohaku me olhou.

_Na verdade ela estava sim! – riu Kouga.

Caramba, será que eu sou assim _tão_ previsível? -.-'

_Sango, eu preciso ir. – falei tentando desesperadamente arranjar uma forma de escapar – Já esta tarde, mamãe deve ter notado que sumi.

_Tem razão. – Sango ajeitou a bolsa sobre seu ombro e começou a andar comigo ao seu encalce – Eu deveria te colocar numa coleira, sabia?

_Não foi de propósito eu juro... – Esperei um pouco, até ter certeza de que já estávamos bem afastadas – Sango?

_O que foi?

_Acho que Kouga desconfia.

Sango parou e me olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

_Isso é mal.

_Sim. Muito mal. – concordei – Ele viu muitas semelhanças entre Souta e eu.

Ela não falou nada por um tempo, trocou a bolsa de um ombro para o outro, e passou a mão nos cabelos suspirando alto, achei que estivesse pensando numa solução, até ela olhar-me acusadora. E disse:

_A culpa é sua, te disse para ter um rosto mais masculino, não disse?

Peraí, ela esta colocando a culpa em mim? Ela é inacreditável, isso só pode ser brincadeira! Franzi o cenho.

_E que culpa eu tenho se nasci com esse rosto? – argumentei – Afinal o que quer que eu faça? Coloque um bigode falso?

_Não, isso ia dar muito na cara. – ela retrucou – Talvez se você tomasse uns hormônios masculinos...

_Opa! – recuei um passo, com as mãos erguidas – Que você quer dizer com isso? Vai crescer barba em mim Sango!

Sango me ignorou, e pegou uma caneta e seu bloco de notas, de dentro da bolsa (Quando ela colocou esses troços ai?), espiei por cima de seu ombro enquanto ela escrevia, e ela rabiscou, entre parênteses: Tomar hormônios masculinos, ao lado do item 10, "Ter um rosto mais másculo.", essa garota só pode estar brincando! Às vezes Sango leva as coisas a serio demais. Alguém mais notou isso além de mim?

_Sango me dá aqui esse bloco! – tentei pegá-lo, mas ela o afastou de mim. O.K. Plano B – Se eu tomasse hormônios masculinos, só iria piorar as coisas, Sango.

_Por quê? – indagou cética.

_Tudo bem, digamos que eu tenha tomado hormônios masculinos, vai me crescer pelo em todo canto, e meu rosto vai mudar sem duvida, talvez a minha voz até mude também, então o que eu iria parecer hoje quando apareci de garota na frente da Kikyou e do Kouga?

Sango franziu o cenho.

_Um travesti feio que dói.

_Bingo! – comemorei.

Sango suspirou e riscou o que havia acabado de escrever.

_Tudo bem, você tem razão. – ela guardou o bloco de notas na bolsa e olhou em volta – Agora nós temos de arranjar um lugar para você se trocar.

Comecei a procurar com ela por um lugar onde pudesse me trocar, estou até me sentindo um daqueles super-heróis com identidades secretas, quando de repente, percebi que ela me olhava.

_O que foi?

_Você sabia que está parecendo a chapeuzinho vermelho, com esse lenço na cabeça?

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 06/03, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Todo mundo esperando se surpreender quando o Inuyasha visse a Kagome e... Surpresa! Ele não viu, peguei vocês né? ^^**

**Resposta as review's:**

**Priy Taisho: **Na verdade sim, varias e varia vezes, de varias formas diferentes e ainda não me decidi qual a melhor. ^^'

**Mrs. Margot: **ah isso acontece comigo às vezes, é que eu sou meio (?) desligada. Ah eu também sou fã do Sesshoumaru. Tem razão ele é louco, sorte dele que o Kohaku não estava por perto KKK.

Verdade ela tem umas ideias bem mirabolantes às vezes, e podes crê não é só você, todo mundo quer ver isso, mas como eu sou má...

**Adrii-chan: **As confusões só vão aumentar, nisso você pode ter certeza!

**nane-chan3: **É ela é uma sabichona cômica KKKK.

**Aricele: **Seu desejo é uma ordem. (demorei?)

**Hitsuki-chan: **A Sango assusta mesmo. Deu pra perceber? Eu não achei que ia ficar tão na cara assim. Infelizmente não, só porque eu sou do contra já que todo mundo estava esperando uma trombada com o Inu, não teve trombada.

**ThaliCarvalho: **Desfilando e se perdendo!

Na verdade a maior surpresa foi que ela não encontrou com o Inuyasha, caramba eu queria ver a cara de vocês. ^^

**danda jabur: **Ah isso eu fiz por maldade mesmo, mas depois o cabelo dela cresce... Só vai demorar alguns anos. *risada maligna*

Bem acho que você em razão nisso... Finalmente minha memória ruim teve um ponto positivo! ^^

**EllenChaii: **Sim o Kohaku é muito fofo! Queria que existissem meninos como eles.

V.I. P é? KKKKK

**Agome chan: **Ela calculou tudo de cabeça só olhando, eu nunca que ia consegui fazer isso.

Todo mundo queria ver isso, mas como eu sou um pouquinho má, e também adoro contrariar os outros...


	14. Devo comprar uma peruca?

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Devo comprar uma peruca?

.

Meu dia já começou mal.

_Acorda Higurashi. Acorda! – acordei com a voz de Taisho me chamando ao mesmo tempo em que ele me sacudia – Vamos acorde, seu molenga!

_Eu estou dormindo! – resmunguei puxando o lençol acima da minha cabeça e virando-me de lado para dar as costas a ele. – Vai ver se eu estou na esquina!

_Então dorme na aula como todo mundo. – puxou-me o ombro e eu bati com as costas no colchão depois ele arrancou-me o lençol. – Mas agora acorda!

_Já acordei. – resmunguei com a voz rouca de sono.

É como diz o ditado, um dia do caçador e outro da caça. Eu passei uma semana inteira o acordando à força, bem cedo, para que eu o adestre sempre mais um pouquinho e tomarmos café da manha (um sacrifício pessoal da minha parte) e agora ele esta se vingando, acordou primeiro que eu só para poder ter o prazer de me acordar, aposto que ainda é madrugada.

_Se já acordou abra os olhos. – suas mãos agarram-me os ombros e me puxaram para sentar.

Quando abri os olhos, o mundo todo estava girando mais rápido que roda da fortuna, certamente porque levantei (**a força**) rápido demais. Gemi e empurrei o Taisho que me largou e eu voltei a cair de costas no colchão.

_O que você quer? – perguntei, mas não lhe dei tempo de responder – Que horas são?

_Quero te mostrar algo, então levanta e troca de roupa. – ele estalou a língua – E são exatamente 06h12min.

_Isso é mais de meia hora mais cedo que a minha hora de acordar. – reclamei.

_E quase duas horas mais cedo que a minha hora de acordar. – ele coçou o queixo onde havia uma sombra mínima de barba. – Então levante de uma vez, seu preguiçoso.

Eu levantei, não porque ele mandou, mas sim para ver mais de perto a sua barba prateada, ele afastou-se de mim.

_O que foi?

_Você tem barba. – falei feito uma retardada, levantando o dedo indicador para tocar sua barba – Olha é áspera.

_Feh. E porque você acha que eu me barbeio toda manhã? – ele afastou minha mão com uma tapa.

_Hã, é. Mas se você deixasse essa barba branca crescer até poderia fazer um bico de papai Noel nos shoppings, lá pelos meados de dezembro.

_É prateado não branco! – ele corrigiu-me, mas eu insisto que é branco! – E a sua?

_A minha o que? – perguntei.

_Sua barba. – ele me olhou mais de perto, pegou meu rosto pelo queixo e o virou de um lado para o outro – Nós temos a mesma idade, você já devia ter pelo menos uns fiapos, sei lá.

Engasguei-me com as palavras e empurrei Taisho, em seguida pulei para o chão pelo outro lado da cama.

_Porque me acordou? – perguntei de costas para ele.

_Ah é! – ele pareceu se lembrar – Se troca rápido que quero te mostrar uma coisa!

_Tá bem. – espreguicei-me e fui andando para o guarda-roupa, não tem como discutir com esse cara mesmo. – Vou tomar um banho rápido e...

_Não nada de banho! – ele apressou-se a me interromper – Só troca de roupa, quando nós voltarmos você toma banho, vou ficar lá fora!

Eu resmunguei uma meia dúzia de pragas contra Taisho e apanhei uma muda de roupas no guarda-roupa, e como ele mandou não tomei banho, só porque fiquei com medo dele arrombar a porta do banheiro para me tirar daqui e acabar descobrindo o meu segredo, mas fiz questão de lavar o rosto e escovar bem os dentes, joguei o capuz da blusa azul escura sem mangas que coloquei por cima da blusa branca de mangas compridas para cima da cabeça, calcei os tênis e saí.

_E então?

Ele fechou a mão em torno de meu braço e começou a me puxar.

_Eu andei pensando em algumas das coisas que você me disse e...

_Andou pensando? – repeti. – Eu achei que você nem me escutava.

_É e na maior parte das vezes não escuto mesmo. – pelo menos tenho que admitir que sincero ele é. – Mas como eu ia dizendo, eu andei pensando em algumas das coisas que você me disse e arranjei a solução!

_É mesmo? – animei-me. – Então vai ser mais educado e cordial!

_Não de jeito nem um. – Ah puxa, ele não pode me deixar feliz nem por um minuto! Taisho deixou-me em frente ao quadro de avisos – Aqui esta a solução!

Com a minha mente ainda entorpecida de sono, eu demorei alguns segundos para saber do que ele estava falando, até que vi o bilhetinho azul bem a altura de meus olhos, com um recado escrito em letras digitadas, eu esfreguei um pouco os olhos que estava lacrimejando de sono antes de ler:

_Caras mulheres;_

_Nós também sentimos frio, então, por favor, levem seus próprios casacos._

_Ass. Os homens._

Olhei para o céu, me perguntando onde foi que eu errei para ser castigada tão drasticamente e depois olhei para ele totalmente abismada.

_Você é inacreditável. – balbuciei.

_Eu sei! – ele nem me ouviu – É genial!

_Genial? – perguntei num misto de raiva e incredulidade – Não isso não é genial, é um claro sinal de que nós precisamos seriamente de ajuda! – exaltei-me arrancando o bilhete do quadro de avisos o embolorando e enfiando num dos bolsos de minha calça.

_O que quer dizer?

_Quero dizer. – puxei o capuz um pouco mais para frente – Que apenas te falar e explicar coisas todos os dias não esta surtindo efeito, você precisa mesmo é de pratica.

Em outros tempos Taisho teria ficado ofendido e bem irritado, então me diria algo como "Esta dizendo que eu não sei como lidar com mulheres, Higurashi?", mas agora, ele já meio que se acostumou com meus comentários criticando o seu comportamento troglodita em relação às mulheres. Então tudo o que ele fez foi cruzar os braços e dizer:

_Feh. – Bem, só porque ele se acostumou com meus comentários não quer dizer que ele os aceite.

_Vamos precisar de uma garota que... Seja educada e saiba passar um bom sermão. – pensei comigo mesma – E que tenha perfeita noção do nosso objetivo.

_Por quê?

_Para que não se apaixone por você é óbvio! – girei os olhos. – Porém... Quem poderia ser essa garota?

_Sango? – ele sugeriu.

Por um momento pensei nessa possibilidade, mas logo a apaguei de minha mente.

_Seria inconcebível, isso só agravaria a situação, porque a Sango é igual a você. – respondi – Quero dizer, ela come de **boca fechada, **e sabe ser educada, só não gosta. – apressei-me a corrigir-me – Não gosta de ser educada, e não de mastigar de boca fechada, ela sempre mastiga de boca fechada!

_Então quem você sugere _professor_? – falou bem cinicamente. – Uma professora de etiqueta quem sabe?

_Não é para tanto. – retruquei – _Ainda._

_Ei, aonde você vai Higurashi? – perguntou-me quando comecei a me afastar.

_Vou voltar para o quarto pensar em uma garota que possa nos ajudar, e tomar um bom banho congelante. – respondi com um aceno de mão despreocupado. – Nos vemos dep...

Algo passou correndo veloz por mim, fazendo-me tropeçar um passo a frente, quando olhei vi que Taisho havia passado correndo na minha frente.

_Não antes de mim! – ele gritou tão alto que parecia que queria acordar o dormitório todo.

Que cara mais infantil!

Bem eu poderia correr atrás dele, e tentar chegar ao banheiro primeiro, mas não corri. Primeiro porque isso seria um esforço inútil porque eu não iria ganhar dele mesmo, e segundo porque eu acabaria ficando suada e fedorenta, mas ainda assim teria de esperar até ele sair do banho para tomar o meu, e terceiro porque eu penso melhor andando e não correndo.

Comecei a repassar mentalmente as qualidades requeridas, para que possa ajudar Taisho.

Tem de ser educada, mas saber passar um bom sermão. E também tem de ser, principalmente, alguém que não possa em hipótese alguma apaixonar-se por ele, porque senão acabaria de coração partido quando ele reatasse com Kikyou, e eu não quero nem uma garota de coração partido por minha culpa, indiretamente, mas ainda sim minha culpa. Suspirei, que dilema.

De repente, eu ouvi um estalo, minhas sobrancelhas arquearam-se e meu cérebro começou a trabalhar rápido demais para que eu pudesse controlar às vezes ele faz isso.

É claro!

A primeira coisa em que pensei da primeira vez que acordei Taisho para as "aulas de comportamento", foi que nós iriamos precisar de uma opinião feminina, e até cheguei a pensar em Sango, mas fiquei com medo de acordá-la domingo de manha, e agora vejo que teria sido um erro, mas eu também pensei em mim! Eu sou uma garota, então eu mesma posso dar uma opinião feminina, isso mesmo, eu sou perfeita, sou educada e sei dar sermão, e o mais importante: eu **nunca** iria me apaixonar por Taisho.

Mas é claro que ele não sabe e nem pode saber que na verdade eu sou uma garota, e não um garoto como ele pensa, então... E se eu pedisse ajuda a minha irmã Kagome? Que por acaso (e muito covenientemente) se encontra na cidade?

Peguei um susto de repente, pois comecei a ouvir "who's laughing now" e olhei para todos os lados querendo saber de onde vinha à música, até que finalmente percebi que vinha do meu celular que eu nem sabia que estava no bolso da calça.

_Pronto. – atendi fazendo o caminho de retorno, eu não posso atender e falar com voz de garota no meio dos dormitórios masculinos, e nem atender ao telefone com voz de menino.

__ "Alô" Kagome, boas e educadas jovens como você, deve dizer "alô" e não "pronto". _

Corrigiu-me minha mãe, já sei como Inuyasha se sente quando estou corrigindo ele, ou melhor, como é que a mamãe se sente quando esta sempre me corrigindo, suspirei, admito que seja uma agradável sensação de superioridade e poder.

_Alô. – eu disse.

__ "Alô __**mamãe**_**."** – acentuou.

Franzi o cenho, já comentei que hoje esta sendo um dia ruim?

_Mamãe eu não posso dizer "Alô mamãe" sempre que atendo ao celular, porque pode ser outra pessoa. – tentei explicar, e acrescentei mentindo descaradamente – A senhora não é a única pessoa que me liga.

__Mas neste caso, você pode muito bem dizer "Alô mamãe" sim!_ – ela retrucou – _Porque eu suponho que apareça no visor de seu celular "Mamãe"._

Touché.

Eu olhei cuidadosamente ao redor para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém, e é óbvio que não tinha, ainda é cedo demais para ter alguém por perto, ainda é cedo demais até para ter alguém acordado considerando-se que hoje é domingo!

_Alô mamãe, a que devo a honra de sua tão adorável ligação? – perguntei o mais graciosamente que pude só para deixar bem claro a minha derrota.

Ouvi estalos do outro lado da linha e percebi que mamãe estava batendo palmas.

__Magnífico Kagome, você sempre foi tão esperta!_ – Oh-oh, pensei comigo mesma, ai vem problema – _Esperta ao ponto de ir para faculdade antes da hora e deixar a mim e a seu avô desolados e sozinhos aqui. Ao menos poderia ter entrado numa faculdade próxima, mas não, tinha que ir para Tókio, e agora nem sequer pode nos visitar aos fins de semanas!_

_Mamãe. – chamei sentando-me num banco de pedra – Quer mesmo falar sobre a faculdade que escolhi?

__Não_. – respondeu para o meu mais absoluto alivio, que infelizmente durou tão pouco – _Quero falar do desfile de natal, do qual você me prometeu que participaria._

O desfile. Eu repeti mentalmente, tinha me esquecido completamente.

_Ah é. – falei dando um sorriso falho.

__Eu só queria saber, de que tamanho você acha que já estarão seus lindos cabelos até lá?_

Fechei os olhos, meu cérebro entrou no automático, e começou a trabalhar em formulas matemáticas no mesmo momento, para responder com uma exatidão precisa, por causa da minha pequena (cof, cof) mania de perfeccionismo. Podia ouvir meu cérebro zumbindo feito um computador, números dançavam em minha mente, e quando abrir os olhos novamente eu já tinha a resposta:

_Na altura de meu queixo, mas como certamente você vai mandar apará-los para deixá-los retos eles irão estar à altura de minhas bochechas. – fiz uma pausa, Sango não vai deixar meus cabelos crescerem de novo, pelo menos não enquanto eu for o Souta – Isso é claro se eu não os cortasse novamente.

__Vai cortá-los de novo?_ – gritou tão alto que tive que afastar o celular do ouvido.

Comecei a pensar em uma desculpa lógica na qual ela pudesse acreditar.

_Eu fico muito ocupada aqui na faculdade mamãe, não tenho tempo de cuidar dos meus cabelos, por isso cortá-los é a melhor solução. – falei com um nó na garganta.

__Mas nem na altura das bochechas?_ – insistiu minha mãe – _Você tem um rosto tão bonito Kagome, e ele ficaria lindamente emoldurado por seus cabelos, então será que não pode deixa-los nem até a altura das bochechas?_

_Hã... Eu vou pensar. – traduzindo: vou implorar para Sango nunca mais aparecer com uma tesoura na minha frente.

__Ótimo!_ – animou-se instantaneamente – _Então eu vou logo procurando os melhores penteados para o seu corte, quero que esteja maravilhosa no desfile!_

_Porque é que ainda fico surpresa quando ela desliga na minha cara? – suspirei e guardei o celular no bolso.

Agora voltando ao tópico principal: Preciso dizer ao Taisho que achei a pessoa perfeita para nos ajudar, minha pequena e adorável irmã caçula, Higurashi Kagome.

Claro que eu vou precisar da ajuda da Sango para isso, mas especificamente de algumas coisas emprestadas dela, como roupas, sapatos, maquiagem, brincos, acessórios, perfume (para disfarçar meu cheiro), e talvez umas unhas postiças, tudo para ficar mais parecida com eu mesma, do que com o Souta.

Hum... Talvez eu também vá precisar de uma peruca, é uma peruca de cabelos escuros e compridos para parecer mais natural, mas tem quer ser uma sintética, porque eu não estou nadando em dinheiro nem nada do tipo. Mas mesmo assim uma peruca, mesmo que sintética, iria custar bastante dinheiro.

Bem, depois eu decido se vale a pena ou não o investimento na peruca... E depois pra que mesmo que eu precisava de uma peruca?

_Souta? – Oh-oh.

Olhei para o lado, e vi Kikyou com um vestidinho branco com estampa azul floral e uma tiara branca na cabeça, ela sorriu pra mim. Mau dia.

_Oi Kikyou. – dei um sorriso que esperei que não dissesse "Todo mundo em pânico". – O que faz por aqui tão cedo?

_É fim de semana. – ela respondeu – Podemos sair da faculdade, então pensei em ir ver minha mãe, ela mora numa cidade vizinha por isso tenho que ir cedo.

_Então vai passar o dia fora?- perguntei tentando não deixar claro o meu tom de felicidade e esperança.

_É, e só devo voltar à noite. – Eu estou ouvindo fogos de artificio? – Talvez nos vejamos amanhã.

Não se meu anjo da guarda não tiver saído de férias! Pensando bem, do jeito que esta sendo o dia hoje, talvez ele tenha até pedido demissão.

_Então, até logo. – segurei o impulso de dizer "Adeus!".

_Até logo. – ela abaixou-se e beijou-me as bochechas, depois foi embora.

Certo, eu já me decidi, o investimento na peruca vale muito a pena! E eu vou consegui aquela peruca de qualquer jeito.

_E porque a sua irmã ajudaria a mim que sou um completo estranho? – Taisho me perguntou ceticamente depois que lhe expliquei tudo, enquanto se barbeava.

Não tão estranho assim, pensei vendo-o trocar o barbeador pelo secador de cabelos, acho que é natural ele não quer ficar fedendo a cachorro molhado.

_Porque ela esta na cidade por algumas semanas para um ensaio fotográfico. – respondi – Mas Kagome odeia ensaios fotográficos, e só quer um pé pra se mandar de lá.

Sabe isso não deixa de ser verdade. Ele me olhou por cima do ombro meio desconfiado, enquanto continuava secando o cabelo depois se voltou para o espelho.

_E por que justo a sua irmã?

_1° Ela é uma menina muito bem educada. 2° Ela sabe dar bronca. – aposto que a Sango e a mamãe ficariam orgulhosas, afinal tudo que sei eu aprendi com elas. – E 3° e mais importante: Kagome nunca, em hipótese alguma...

_Nunca? – perguntou-me mesmo sem saber do que eu estou falando.

.

**_Nunca**. – respondi com convicção – Ela nunca se apaixonaria por você.

_A menina perfeita. – disse sarcástico. – Mas e aquele papo de "fique bem longe da minha irmã seu nojento"?

_Isso foi pro Miroku, e desde que se comporte bem com ela está tudo bem. – dei de ombros – Sabia que usar muito o secador estraga os cabelos? – comentei de repente.

_Eu só uso uma vez por semana. – através do reflexo o vi girar os olhos enquanto desligava o secador.

_Ah. – eu fiz – Porque você não corta os cabelos? Daria menos trabalho, não acha?

_Caramba, você é um pé no saco Higurashi. – ele resmungou.

Que absurdo, eu não sou coisa nem uma de pé no saco seu ingrato, pulguento miserável!

Comecei a olhar desesperadamente em volta, a procura de algo que eu possa tacar na cabeça dele. De preferencia algo duro e pesado pra causar um belo impacto de dor naquele cabeção dele!

Mas parei de procurar quando o ouvi voltar a falar:

_Agora sobre a sua irmã, tenho uma pergunta a fazer sobre ela, antes de aceitar isso.

Fiz cara feia, como assim? Eu ofereço um favor a ele, e ele me diz que quer fazer uma pergunta antes de aceitar?

_Que pergunta? – agora quem tá desconfiado sou eu.

Preparei-me para ouvir alguma pergunta do tipo "Aquela foto na revista era photo shop ou ela realmente não é pequena?", mas ai ele perguntou:

_Ela por acaso é tão pé no saco quanto você?

***.*.*.***

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 24/03, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Não sei vocês, mas eu particularmente achei o final deste capitulo muito engraçado.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii: Chapeuzinho vermelho, com lenço vermelho na cabeça e tudo!**

**Ai é realmente uma pena que meninos como Kohaku não existam de verdade. *quase chorando***

**Priy Taisho: **Primeiro Chapeuzinho vermelho. E agora um pé no saco KKKKK

**ThaliCarvalho: **Primeiramente, amei a sua foto, e dei uma passadinha no seu profile, sabe que você até parece comigo em alguns aspectos?

Ah e isso foi porque eu sou do contra, então como todo mundo queria ver a cara do Inuyasha encontrando a Kah... O encontro não rolou.

Mas isso é um dia isso vai acontecer.

**nane-chan3: **Verdade, os amigos são a família que nós escolhemos.

Verdade ele já teria sacado há muito tempo.

**Aricele: **Ai dessa vez eu demorei mais ainda, mas é que quanto mais rápido eu tento postar mais eu demoro. T.T

**Clarinha'Taisho: **E deste capitulo, o que achou?

**Agome chan: **Ah eu também gosto de pelúcia, e não que eu odeie rosa, mas muito rosa me deixa enjoada. E sou bagunceira que nem ela KKKKK

Sabe que eu já pensei num monte de encontros diferentes entre ela e o irmão?


	15. Oh oh

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Chegou a hora de apagar a velinha... Vamos cantar aquela musiquinha... Parabéns pra você. Parabéns pra você. Pelo seu aniversario... (8)_

Ela é o cara.

.

Oh-oh

.

O treino de futebol foi cancelado por hoje, e se não tivesse sido cancelado nós provavelmente nos afogaríamos em lama, ou seriamos engolidos por areia movediça, porque está caindo o mundo lá fora, e pela força da tempestade parece que a chuva não vai parar até semana que vem, enquanto isso a minha volta o mundo todo subia e descia. Subia e descia. Subia e... Ai isso já está me dando enjoou!

_E quanto. 4. A sua. 5. Irmã? 6. – Taisho me pergunta. – Você disse. 7. Que ela. 8. Ia me ajudar. 9.

_Hã...

_10.

_Eu estou quase...

_11.

_Convencendo ela.

_12. Como assim? – ele me perguntou – 13. Você disse. 14. Que ela toparia. 15. Qualquer coisa. 16. Para fugir dos. 17. Ensaios fotográficos. 18.

_É, mas na...

_19.

_Ultima vez que...

_20.

_Ela escapou a...

_21.

_Mamãe ficou uma...

_22.

_Fera, e...

_23.

_Eu odeio admitir...

_24.

_Mas aquela...

_25.

_Mulher é assustadora...

_26.

_Quando está zangada.

_27.

_Em resumo...

_28.

_Ela não...

_29.

_Quer arriscar...

_30.

_O pescoço por...

_31.

_Uma causa imbecil.

_32. Como é? – ele irritou-se. – 33.

_Ei calma!

_34.

_Só estou repetindo.

_35.

_O que ela disse. – na verdade eu estou repetindo o que a Sango disse.

_36.

_Mas se acalma que...

_37.

_Eu estou quase...

_38.

_Convencendo-a.

E quando eu digo que "estou quase a convencendo" eu me refiro a Sango.

Quando Taisho aceitou a ajuda da minha irmã Kagome, eu pedi a ele alguns dias para falar com ela, mas na verdade eu queria alguns dias para convencer Sango a me ajudar, e já no mesmo dia durante o jantar eu fui falar com ela e expliquei-lhe todo o meu plano mirabolante.

_Não. – respondeu calmamente enquanto cortava um pedaço de seu peixe.

_Porque não? – exasperei-me.

Ela colocou o pedaço de peixe na boa e com muita calma e educação começou a mastigar bem lentamente, só pra fazer pouco da minha cara, ô amiga pouquista, e só depois que engoliu ela falou:

_Porque é loucura Higurashi.

Eu pisquei.

_Espera um pouco, me deixa ver se entendi. – tentei recapitular – Há um mês quando eu te disse que iria me fazer passar por meu irmão, o que alias pode ser considerado como falsidade ideológica e como isso é crime eu posso ser presa caso me descubram, só pra entrar na faculdade e fugir da minha mãe maluca, você não achou loucura nem uma, muito pelo contrário! Você cortou meus cabelos e emprestou-me as roupas do seu irmão. – parei para tomar ar – Mas agora que eu te digo que quero me vestir de menina, o que eu sou mesmo, você me diz que é loucura?

Para me provocar Sango não respondeu de imediato, ao invés disso continuou cortando seu peixe e mastigando calmamente. Kohaku, que estava sentado ao meu lado, empurrou-me um copo de suco de maracujá para beber.

_Não se exalte Senhorita. – pediu-me com um sorriso tranquilo.

O Kohaku deve ter sido algum monge em vida passada, ô menino calmo!

_Obrigada.

Eu bebi um pouco do suco, mesmo preferindo refrigerante, enquanto observava Sango por cima do copo e esperava a boa vontade dela de me responder. E depois de vários minutos ela finalmente voltou a falar:

_Vê se entende Higurashi. – parou um pouco pra beber água, calma Kagome, lembre-se ela é sua melhor amiga, você não pode esganá-la. – Eu não vou arriscar seu pescoço por uma imbecilidade.

_Como assim imbecilidade? – indignei-me.

Ela suspirou cansada.

_Se não for uma imbecilidade me responda por que fazer todo esse plano mirabolante e complicado, que certamente vai facilitar para que alguém descubra que você não é o Souta, ao invés de simplesmente dar um fora na Kikyou e mandar o Inuyasha dar flores para ela?

Eu ergui o dedo indicador e abri a boca pronta a dar uma resposta lógica e inteligente, mas nada saiu dela porque me dei conta de que a Sango tinha razão, então fechei a boca e bati a testa contra o tampo da mesa.

_Eu sou uma idiota! – resmunguei.

_Não, isso não prova que você é idiota senhorita, só que é muito inteligente. – Kohaku me deu tapinhas nas costas.

Eu virei o rosto de lado para poder olhá-lo, e perguntei com a bochecha prensada contra a mesa:

_Como assim?

Kohaku me sorriu gentilmente.

_As pessoas mais inteligentes tendem a levar as coisas para o lado mais complicado das coisas e se esquecem de que pode haver uma maneira mais simples de resolvê-las.

_E alguns dos maiores gênios da história eram loucos. Será que isso prova que as pessoas mais inteligentes também tendem a enlouquecer?

_Tendendo ou não a enlouquecer, levante-se agora mesmo e vá desfazer a confusão que você armou Higurashi!

Quando dei por mim Sango estava de pé ao lado da mesa me puxando para levantar também, e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que eu olhasse naquela direção, e lá estava Kikyou jantando sozinha em uma das mesas, que ficam perto da janela. Mas o que ela esta fazendo aqui? Pensei que tinha ido visitar a mãe!

_Vá até lá agora mesmo e a dispense, depois diga ao Taisho que Kagome chamou vocês dois de imbecis e mandou-o dar flores para ela. – quando eu hesitei, ela me deu um leve empurrão na direção de Kikyou – Vai!

Eu tropecei alguns passos, mas logo voltei e peguei meu suco de maracujá, e só então caminhei corajosamente em direção a Kikyou, ela estava muito concentrada comendo sua comida em pequenas porções, por isso só notou minha presença ali quando eu pigarreei.

_Olá Souta!

_Hum... Você não tinha ido visitar a sua mãe?

_Exatamente, eu fui _visitar _ela então eu já fui e já voltei bobinho. – ela apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos com um sorrisinho.

_Ah sim. – troquei o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro – Será que eu posso me sentar, aqui com você?

_Mas é claro que sim. – ela sorriu e arredou-se para o lado, batendo levemente no assento para que eu me sentasse ali.

Mas eu preferi me sentar do outro lado da mesa ao invés do lado dela, para que houvesse alguma coisa me separando, e protegendo, dela. Ela deu uma risadinha minúscula e me perguntou:

_Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, Souta?

_Bem... Na verdade, sim. – Mamãe, se puder me ouvir agora, por favor, não me castigue por tratar mal a uma garota... Ei eu sou uma garota! Então você não tem porque ficar brava comigo! – Há alguns dias, você... Hã... Disse-me uma coisa. Bem você disse...

_Eu disse que te amo. – ela falou com todas as letras e na maior tranquilidade – É eu me lembro, eu estava segurando o seu moletom, e aí eu me virei para você e disse: "Eu te amo!", depois saí correndo e não tive coragem de olhar pra trás. Sou um pouco tímida, sabe? – colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

Ela disse _tímida_?

_Olha Kikyou... Esse lance entre a gente... – O que eu estou dizendo? Não tem lance nem um! Porque é que eu estou botando mais lenha na fogueira? – Não vai rolar você não faz o meu tipo!

Por alguns segundos, o sorriso de Kikyou desapareceu.

_Não faço o seu tipo? – me perguntou desapontada, e eu quase me senti culpada – Mas eu faço o tipo de todos, sempre fiz. – balbucia consigo mesma.

Não Kagome não sinta pena dela!

Eu estava quase perdendo minha batalha interna, quando de repente o rosto de Kikyou voltou a se iluminar, e ela me disse toda contente e esperançosa:

_Bem, mas um dia eu posso chegar a ser. – ela sorveu um pouco do seu refrigerante – Afinal é próprio do sábio mudar de opinião.

Respirei fundo. Tudo bem, melhor mudar de estratégia.

_Sabia que eu tenho namorada? – perguntei no maior tom de "se toca guria!".

_Huhun. – ela limpou a boca com um guardanapo de papel – Ela e eu dividimos o mesmo quarto.

Nota mental: dar um dicionário para Kikyou, porque ela estava confundindo o significado de tímida com cara-de-pau.

_Então porque continua a insistir que me ama? – me segurei pra não chorar.

Macho não chora. PÔ!

_Porque acho que a Sango não é a garota certa para você, e quando você também se der conta disso, eu estarei lá te esperando! – ela piscou um olho e fez um "V" de vitória com a mão.

Se isso aqui fosse anime teria uma enorme gota descendo pela minha cabeça neste exato momento.

_Hã... Tá, foi legal falar com você tchau.

Levantei-me como se alguém tivesse colocado um prego no meu assento e praticamente corri de volta para a mesa de Kohaku e Sango.

_E aí? – perguntou Kohaku – Como é que foi?

Tomei todo o meu suco de maracujá de uma vez (e o copo era gigante!) quando me lembrei de que maracujá possui propriedades calmantes, mas droga eu acho que não fez efeito, porque eu continuo nervosa. Ah céus eu acho que vou enfartar!

Coloquei o copo vazio com força na mesa, e olhei desesperada para a Sango:

_Tenta resolver as coisas do modo simples não funciona, vamos pelo modo complicado mesmo: eu preciso de uma peruca!

E mesmo assim a Sango me disse "não". Mas se ofereceu para armar uma cena de ciúmes e dá uma bela surra na Kikyou (com direito a puxão de cabelo e tudo), porque ela tem certeza que assim a Kikyou desiste, mas pra mim ela só quer mesmo é uma desculpa pra bater na Kikyou, e desconfiou que a principal razão seja porque a Kikyou transformou metade do quarto delas no "paraíso da Barbie", mas eu logo descartei a ideia, porque o Taisho podia ficar sabendo da briga das duas e descobrindo que a Kikyou trocou ele por mim, e olha que eu nem sou homem de verdade (mas ele não precisa saber desse detalhe) e aí ele vai amaçar minha cara.

Estranhamente Sango não viu nem um problema em Taisho amassar minha cara.

De qualquer maneira eu estou insistindo tanto desde então, e sinto que a Sango está quase cedendo, só não sei ao certo se ela esta cedendo a minha ideia ou ao pensamento de estourar meus miolos (Torço para que seja a primeira opção).

_Eu não entendo as mulheres. – suspirei.

Ei eu disse isso mesmo?

_79. Nem me fale! – ofegou Taisho abaixo de mim.

_Taisho? – chamei.

_80. O que. 81. Foi?

_Ainda falta...

_82.

_Muito?

_Não. – respondeu – Por quê? 83.

_Porque estou ficando...

_84.

_Enjoado!

_85. Aguenta só mais. 86. Um pouco, depois você pode. 87. Ficar em baixo

_Buda me livre!

_88.

_Eu quebraria.

_89. Fracote. – ele zombou.

_Mas é sério...

_90.

_Eu acho que vou...

_91.

_Vomitar.

_92. Em cima de mim é que não! 93.

_Então para de subir e descer. – implorei, e com certeza minha cara está ficando verde.

_94. Aguenta! 95. Só falta mais. 96. Um pouco.

_Ah. – gemi enjoada.

E continuamos assim pra cima e pra baixo. Pra cima e pra baixo. Pra cima e... Sabe de uma coisa?

Quando ele me perguntou: "Ei Higurashi pode me ajudar com uma coisa aqui?", eu devia ter dito não, mas também como eu ia adivinhar que ele ia me pedir para deitar em suas costas enquanto ele faz sei lá quantas flexões?

Aliais... Porque é que eu aceitei isso mesmo?

Ah é, porque eu queria distraí-lo para ele não perguntar mais sobre Kagome, suspirei, não deu certo.

_E... 100! – ele finalmente parou de fazer flexões (Amém!) – Pronto pode descer Higurashi.

_Com o maior prazer. – me sento em suas costas e depois me coloco de pé – Achei que você nunca ia parar, já estava até pensando em pegar uma revista para ler.

_Eu podia fazer o dia todo. – ele se gaba, sentando-se no chão e limpando as mãos – Você quase não pesa nada.

Sendo eu uma mulher, deveria encarar isso como um elogio, mas... E sendo um homem? Ele esta me sacaneando?

Porém antes que eu pudesse decidir ou não se encarava aquilo numa boa, alguém entrou no quarto e quando me virei para ver quem era só vi um vulto correndo para o banheiro, olhei para Taisho.

_É só o Miroku. – ele me explicou.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e olhei para o banheiro.

_Ele deve estar bem apertado. – comento estendo a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar – Ei... Por acaso não tem banheiro no quarto dele?

_Ele não está apertado Higurashi. – disse girando os olhos.

_Então porque ele correu para o banheiro? – ergui as sobrancelhas.

_Por que...!

Sua voz foi abafada pelo som do quarto sendo demolido.

Ah. Meu. Buda!

O quarto esta caindo, e nós vamos ser enterrados vivos, começo a entrar em pânico, isso só pode ser brincadeira, o quarto não esta tão ruim assim não é preciso demoli-lo... Talvez tenhamos sido atingidos por um raio! Eu sou muito jovem para morrer!

_Onde está ele? – urra Sango.

Abro os olhos, e percebo que o horrível som que ouvi na verdade não foi o quarto desabando, e sim a Sango, toda molhada, que quase arrancou a porta das dobradiças, eu sou mesmo uma idiota! -.-'

_Hã... Quem? – pergunto meio desnorteada.

_O Miroku é claro! – ela me olha com olhos incandescestes de raiva. – Eu vou mata-lo!

Como se tivéssemos ensaiado antes, Taisho e eu piscamos, com cara de quem está boiando nessa história, erguemos a mão ao mesmo tempo e apontamos para o banheiro, enquanto dizíamos:

_Se escondeu no banheiro.

Ouvimos um gemido vindo do banheiro, como se Miroku estivesse com dor de barriga, e Sango vai marchando até lá, enlameando todo o quarto, olhei com cara de enterro para o chão, (será que ela faz ideia que eu que limpo o quarto por aqui?). Suspirei, mas sabe de uma coisa? A Sango consegue colocar uma porta em pedaços só com um chute, e isso sem contar que ela tem uma força absurda quando esta com raiva, e agora ela parece realmente _irada, _por isso é melhor não comentar nada sobre o chão por hora, olhei para Taisho inexpressivamente.

_Ei, você é amigo do Miroku há muito tempo?

_Oito ou nove anos. – ele encolheu os ombros – Por quê?

Encolho-me quando Sango arromba a porta do banheiro num chute.

_Por nada. – disse – Só estava pensando que talvez você saiba que tipo de flores ele gostaria de ter em seu enterro.

Ouvimos o som estalado de uma tapa e coisas caindo no banheiro. Depois Sango saiu feito uma tempestade do quarto, eu dei uma ou duas tapinhas no ombro de Inuyasha, depois eu calcei os sapatos, e fui atrás de Sango, mas quando cheguei à porta e vi a tormenta lá fora voltei, e apanhei a capa de chuva transparente e a sombrinha com tema tropical que guardo no guarda-roupa, e aí sim saí atrás dela.

_Sango! – gritei correndo atrás dela, abrindo a sombrinha e jogando a capa de chuva sobre os ombros, mas um trovão abafou minha voz.

Sabendo que nunca ia consegui superar o barulho da tempestade com minha voz, eu aperto um pouco mais o passo e finalmente consigo alcançar Sango, agarrando-a pela trança e fazendo-a recuar surpresa. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso do tipo, "somos amigas lembra? Então não me der um soco na fuça por puxar seu cabelo." e entreguei-lhe minha sombrinha, ela deu um jeito de segurá-la e cruzar os braços ao mesmo tempo.

_Vamos. – eu disse a ela enquanto vestia minha capa de chuva.

_Não precisa me acompanhar. – ela disse, estremecendo com um trovão – É só uma chuva passageira.

_Foi o que disseram do furacão Katrina. – argumentei.

Caminhar no meio de uma tempestade não é legal, mas pelo menos eu levei a melhor: fiquei com a capa de chuva e me molho muito menos que a Sango que esta quase saindo voando.

_Bem... Então o que aconteceu? – perguntei terminando de abotoar minha capa.

_Aquele pervertido me apalpou _de novo_. – disse entre os dentes.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

_Só isso?

_Como assim, você ainda acha pouco?

_Não é isso. – eu coloquei o capuz e apertei – É que da ultima vez você não ficou tão alterada... Você apenas me fez pregar um susto nele.

_Parece que não assustou o bastante. – ela reclamou.

_Nós podemos ir conversar em um lugar mais seco. – eu sugeri – E talvez, tomar um chocolate quente.

_Ele me beijou! – ela diz de repente.

Nós duas ficamos em um silêncio incomodo. E por um momento até nos esquecemos de que estamos bem no meio do olho de um furacão.

_Hã... E como isso aconteceu? – pergunto desconfortável.

No segundo seguinte uma torrente de palavras jorrou da boca de Sango:

_Eu estava ilhada na biblioteca tentando ligar para você ou para Kohaku, para que talvez um dos dois fosse me resgatar, mas por causa dessa chuva o meu telefone ficou sem sinal, e ai ele apareceu e estava segurando uma sobrinha enorme, do tipo que abriga uma família inteira só de uma vez! E ele me ofereceu ajuda, e como a sombrinha era gigante eu pensei "Porque não?" e aceitei a ajuda...

_Sango! – chamei quando vi que ela estava fincando roxa – Ei calma, inspira. – ela obedeceu – Isso, agora expira... Bem de vagar. Certo, tudo bem?

_Tudo. – ela concordou meio nervosa – É tá tudo bem.

_Certo. E o que aconteceu depois? – e antes que ela recomeçasse a falar eu acrescentei: – E vai com calma.

_Nós chegamos a frente ao meu quarto sem que ele... Arg! – fez quando sua sombrinha virou ao contrário – Você podia ter me dado à capa de chuva!

Olhei para Sango, parada ali desolada e toda encharcada, com a franja grudada no rosto e uma sombrinha quebrada na mão. Poxa ela é minha melhor amiga. Suspirei e comecei a desabotoar minha capa de chuva, tirei o braço esquerdo da manga da capa e a chamei.

_O que? – ela me olhou desconcertada.

_Essa capa de chuva é enorme Sango, nós duas cabemos aqui dentro brincando, então vem logo que eu estou ficando encharcada.

Então ela jogou a sombrinha fora e se enfiou comigo na capa de chuva, enfiando o braço esquerdo na manga que eu havia deixado vaga, e como a capa não era grande o suficiente para abotoar com nós duas a usando, tivemos que segurar a frente dela firmemente com as mãos que estão dentro da capa, empresadas entre nós duas.

_Mas o capuz fica comigo. – anunciei quando recomeçamos a andar corajosamente através da tormenta – Então...! – gritei por cima de um trovão – Você estava dizendo, que quando vocês chegaram à frente do seu quarto...?

_Ah é. – Sango lembrou – E eu fiquei grata por ele ter me ajudado, e já ia agradecer quando... – dois pontos cor de rosa surgiram nas bochechas de Sango, mas achei que fosse por causa do frio, até que ela continuou a falar: – Ele me beijou. – os pontos nas bochechas de Sango aumentaram – E eu correspondi.

Eu pisquei totalmente confusa.

_Mas se você correspondeu, porque estava tão zangada?

Sango trincou os dentes, os pontos vermelhos em suas bochechas entraram em erupção, e todo o rosto dela ficou vermelho.

_Porque o sem vergonha teve a audácia de me apalpar e estragar tudo!

_Agora me deixe adivinha. – pedi estremecendo quando um relâmpago provocou um clarão no céu – Ele viu a sua cara de "eu estou possuída", e saiu correndo, mas você o perseguiu.

_É. – nós duas gritamos de susto por causa do trovão e apressamos ainda mais o passo – E sabe qual a pior parte?

_Não! – minha voz saiu umas duas oitava mais fina.

_É que eu gostei do beijo!

Olhei em frente, não dava para ver muita coisa por causa da chuva, mas pude perceber que já havíamos entrado na ala feminina, agora... Qual é mesmo o quarto da Sango?

Algo _grande_ passou voando a nossa, frente, e eu forcei a vista para tentar ver melhor, só que não consegui ver mais nada.

_Você viu aquilo? – gritei para Sango.

_O que? – ela gritou de volta.

_Nada! – deve ter sido minha imaginação – Vamos logo antes que sejamos atingidas por um raio.

Apesar de que a probabilidade de uma pessoa ser atingida por um raio é de uma chance em 576.000, mas e dai? A probabilidade de alguém ter um filho gênio é de uma em 250, e mesmo assim a mamãe me teve não é? (notem a modéstia) por isso eu prefiro não ariscar, nós duas forçamos mais alguns passos à frente, quase sem consegui ficar de olhos abertos por causa da chuva.

_Kagome! – Sango gritou de repente.

E lá esta de novo aquela coisa _grande_ que eu vi antes, mas... Ah meu Buda!

Aquela coisa esta vindo à nossa direção!

O meu primeiro impulso foi gritar e me abaixar, mas o de Sango foi gritar e esticar o braço, como se quisesse _pegar_, o que quer que esta voando em nossa direção eu fechei os olhos no instante que algo nos içou para trás.

_Kagome! – ouvi Sango gritar – Kagome me ajude aqui, e só o guarda chuva daquele pervertido!

Quando consegui abrir os olhos, vi Sango agarrada a um enorme guarda chuva que quase tirava os seus pés do chão, e com um choque percebi que estávamos sendo arrastadas para trás pelo vento batendo no guarda chuva. Como se fossemos um barco a vela.

_Kagome! – Sango gritou quando seus dedos começaram a afrouxar o aperto do cabo do guarda chuva.

Corajosamente eu pulei e também agarrei o guarda chuva, por um breve momento de pânico meus pés saíram do chão, e eu fui erguida a pelo menos trinta centímetros do chão, e ai voltei cambaleante para terra e comecei a ser arrastada juntamente com Sango pelo guarda chuva gigante enlouquecido.

_Vire-o contra o vento! – grito em pânico – Vamos usa-lo como barreira protetora!

_Certo! – ela gritou de volta.

Nós duas fomos arrastadas pelo guarda chuva, vez ou outra tirando os pés do chão (teve uma hora que eu jurei ter alçado vovô e sido erguida a mais de meio metro do chão), por pelo menos mais dois quilômetros até que finalmente conseguimos virá-lo contra o vento, e o som das gotas de chuva contra ele fez um barulho ensurdecedor, como se alguém estivesse disparando contra nós com uma submetralhadora Thompson modelo M1928A1.

Olhei para Sango ofegante, ela estava parecendo um O. E. Sheepdog, com a franja grudada por cima dos olhos, eu provavelmente estou igual.

_Vamos lá! – gritei por cima de um trovão ensurdecedor.

Nós fizemos força contra a tempestade, usando o guarda chuva como escudo, nossos pés afundavam cada vez mais na lama, e era difícil ver para onde estávamos indo. Até que, por algum milagre eu acho, nós conseguimos chegar ao quarto dela, houve um agudo grito de espanto quando abrimos a porta e a tempestade entrou no quarto em uma rajada de vento e água. Nós nos jogamos contra a porta e eu imediatamente comecei a tateá-la a procura da maçaneta para ter certeza de que esta trancada.

E então, eu vi quem havia gritado: Kikyou.

Ela estava sentada em cima de sua cama, com uma toalha vermelha enrolada em volta do corpo, e uma azul nos cabelos, a cara estava verde por causa de uma mascara facial em sua boca havia um daqueles aparelhos modernos branqueadores de dentes, e os dedos dos pés estavam bem separados por pedacinhos de espuma cor de rosa, enquanto ela segurava entre os dedos da mão um vidro de esmalte rosa chiclete, e nos olhava com os olhos esbugalhados em choque absoluto.

Acho que um monstro de duas cabeças, enfiado em uma capa de chuva, e segurando um guarda chuva maior que ele mesmo, é a coisa mais bizarra que ela já viu.

_Hã... Oi Kikyou? – cumprimento meio hesitante enquanto tiro o meu lado da capa de chuva.

E então, ela piscou, lentamente saindo de seu estado de choque, e vai ficando vermelha dos pés a cabeça, bem pelo menos eu _acho_ que ela vai ficando vermelha dos pés a cabeça, porque não dá pra saber se o rosto dela está vermelho ou não por causa da mascara facial, mas o resto do corpo ficou vermelho.

_S-Souta? – ela gagueja constrangida numa voz engraçada por causa do aparelho na boca – O que você está...?

_Mas dá onde veio toda essa água? – exclamou Sango sacudindo o guarda chuva e o jogando no lado da Kikyou do quarto e começa a tirar seu lado da capa de chuva. – Estou encharcada!

_Nós quase saímos voando Sango. – falei passando a mão nos cabelos e balançando a cabeça – Será que teríamos voado muito l...?

_Saí daqui! – Kikyou gritou histericamente, de repente cuspindo o aparelho e me jogando um leão de pelúcia na cara – Os garotos são proibidos aqui! O que você faz aqui? – ela puxou o edredom para cima de si. – Não olha pra mim!

_Kikyou...! – eu tentei me desviar em vão de uma coelha cor de rosa que me acertou no ombro.

_Para sua doida! – Sango rebateu um tigre de pelúcia com uma tapa e me agarrou pelo braço e me puxou para o seu lado do quarto – É claro que ele não vai ficar olhando para você, e ele vai ficar aqui até a chuva... – ela fez uma pausa – Esta ouvindo alguma coisa Higurashi?

Eu fiquei calada, e apurei os ouvidos.

_Não, eu não ouço nada. – respondi.

Sango franziu o cenho e foi engatinhando por cima da sua cama até chegar à janela, puxou a cortina e abriu uma leve brecha ali, olhou por para fora e depois olhou para mim espantada. Ah meu Buda, o que será que ela viu lá fora?

Talvez uma vaca voando, sendo carregada pela força do vento. Eu sabia! É um furacão e todos nós vamos morrer!

Ela olhou para a janela de novo, e a escancarou com uma pancada só, eu me preparei para ver a coisa mais chocante e aterrorizante da minha vida e... A noite estava linda.

O céu escuro estava pontilhado de estrelas, a lua cheia brilhava em todo o seu esplendor, e havia umas poucas nuvens em tons prateados, com o som de algumas cigarras e grilos ao fundo, e alguns vagalumes passeavam alegremente por ali, que só deixavam a cena ainda mais linda. Por um momento eu até tive a impressão de ver um arco-íris, só que não existem arco-íris à noite.

É simplesmente a noite mais linda que já na minha vida!

Para onde foram todos aqueles raios? E os relâmpagos? E os trovões? E quanto a toda aquela água?

Sango virou-se vitoriosa para mim.

_Eu _te disse_ que era só uma chuva passageira!

Pisquei. Isso não é possível.

Eu aconselhei Sango a tomar um banho quente (tem água quente no banheiro das meninas?) e vestir roupas secas, para não ficar resfriada antes de jogar a capa de chuva sobre o ombro e vir embora com as calças enlameadas até um palmo acima do tornozelo. E acho que vou ter de comprar um par de tênis novos para o Kohaku, porque esses aqui já eram.

_Eu não entendo o que ela estava fazendo aqui. – Ouço Miroku dizer quando aproximo a chave da fechadura. Porque ele ainda esta aqui? – Quero dizer, que garota entraria no dormitório masculino?

_A Sango, é claro, ela vêm aqui quase todas as manhas. – respondo entrando no quarto – E por falar nela, quero que me responda por que carga D'água beijou a minha namorada?

Só posso dizer uma coisa sobre a expressão de Miroku ontem à noite: foi cômica.

Eu nunca pensei que alguém pudesse ficar branco feito casca de ovo, mas Miroku provou-me o contrário, na verdade ele ficou tão chocado que nem reagiu quando eu o coloquei a pontapés para fora do quarto, e nem quando o mandei trancar bem a porta e dormir com um olho aberto, enquanto Taisho morria de rir.

Mas hoje não tem chuva então... De volta ao treino de futebol.

_Ontem o diretor me obrigou a cancelar o treino por causa daquela garoazinha de nada!

Gritava o treinador andando de um lado para o outro em frente aos jogadores enfileirados e cuspindo no rosto de cada um, inclusive no meu e no de Kohaku.

_Por isso hoje treinaremos em dobro!

_Garoazinha de nada? – eu sussurrei para Kohaku – Sango e eu quase saímos voando ontem à noite!

Kohaku deu de ombros como se dissesse "Vá entender", e voltamos a prestar atenção ao que o treinador esta gritando.

_... Condição física! – dizia ele – Para o jogo que teremos na terça-feira, contra Havenhurst!

Jogo? Terça-feira?

_Um jogo de verdade? – eu perguntei a Kohaku.

_Isso Higurashi, um jogo seu imbecil! – gritou o treinador jogando a bola para mim.

Só que eu não tive reflexos rápidos o suficiente para agarrar a bola, e ela bateu contra o meio das minhas pernas. A minha volta todos contorceram seus rostos em caretas de dor agonizante, e Kohaku deu-me uma pequena cotovelada.

_Ah é! – em seguida joguei-me de joelhos no chão uivando de dor e segurando a parte atingida.

Aquele monstro cruel nos obrigou a treinar até a exaustão, primeiro fazendo alguns exercícios de alongamento e dando três voltas no campo para o aquecimento, depois mandou-nos driblar uma fileira de cones.

_Se não conseguem driblar nem um bando de cones estúpidos como esperam driblar os jogadores de Havenhurst?

Gritava para cada jogado. Nós também tivemos que treinar chutes livres e um monte de outras jogadas que não sei o nome, além de subir e descer a arquibancada correndo tantas vezes que eu perdi a conta. Nós também fizemos trinta polichinelos, cinquenta abdominais, e oitenta flexões (preciso dizer que a parte das flexões foi moleza para o Taisho?). E por ultimo nos fez correr outras quatro vezes em volta do campo, só que eu caí no chão e não me levantei mais no meio da segunda volta, e enquanto o resto continuava correndo, Kohaku parou ao meu lado e perguntou-me:

_Você morreu?

_Ah quem dera!

Em resumo: Eu estou acabada.

_Ele pegou um pouco pesado com vocês hoje. – comentou Sango enquanto eu obrigava os meus joelhos a dobrarem-se para que eu pudesse sentar.

_Um pouco? – perguntei incrédula – Sango eu estou tão dolorida que até as minhas dores sentem dor!

_Talvez uma boa noticia te anime. – ela comentou como quem pensa em voz alta, enquanto enxugava o suor de minha testa com uma toalhinha. – Kikyou vai ficar longe de você por enquanto.

Meu corpo se empertigou, e Sango deu de ombros.

_Esta envergonhada demais para se aproximar depois de como você a viu ontem.

Eu teria pulado e dado cinco saltos estrelas se não estivesse tão casada e dolorida.

De repente. Algo se iluminou em minha cabeça, dei um sorriso arteiro, ideia chegando.

_Pena que não podemos dizer o mesmo de Miroku, não é? – disparei despreocupadamente.

Sango fechou a cara.

_É.

_Claro que, se eu conseguisse me livrar de Kikyou de uma vez por todas, eu não teria mais de ficar tentando dizer ao Taisho como agir e teria mais tempo para ficar ao seu lado e espantar Miroku.

_Kagome... – começou em tom de perigo.

_Mas claro isso vai demorar sem a ajuda de uma peruca, que é obrigação sua comprar.

_Como assim minha obrigação? – perguntou ultrajada.

_Foi você quem cortou meus cabelos! – acusei. (Rancorosa eu? Não imagina).

_Ingrata! – bufou.

_Mas mudando de assunto. – ei eu sei quando parar de provocar a onça com vara curta, tá legal? – Eu só não entendo porque o treinador obrigou o Kohaku a fazer tudo o que fizemos, se ele é o goleiro.

Sango a abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou sem responder, fixando o olhar do outro lado do campo, eu segui seu olhar e vi Kohaku, acenando para nós duas com ambas as mãos no ar.

_Vamos é o sinal. – ela me chamou, levantando-se e estendendo as duas mãos para me ajudar a levantar.

Eu juro que ouvi minha coluna gemendo de dor quando me levantei, e como sempre, Kohaku me assegurou de que o vestiário já estava completamente vazio, e que ele ficaria vigiando na porta, e bateria ao menor sinal de perigo.

_Pode tomar banho tranquilamente. – finalizou com um sorriso enquanto eu entrava no vestiário.

_Vejo vocês no jantar. – despediu-se Sango se afastando pelo corredor.

Claro que ela não vai embora de verdade, na verdade ela vai ficar andando por perto do vestiário só para o caso de algum incidente (tipo a Kikyou me esperando de novo). Atrás de mim a porta do vestiário se fechou e eu comecei a tirar as roupas, nunca fiquei tão ansiosa antes pela hora do banho.

_Que alivio! – suspirei alto quando finalmente retirei a camiseta apertada que Sango me obriga a vestir – Agora só falta uma coisa para eu poder respirar direito.

Lentamente comecei a descer a alça do sutiã, mas quando me virei dei de cara com... Ah não meu Buda.

Takaiama Kouga me encava embasbacado.

_Você tem seios mesmo. – balbuciou atordoado.

***.*.*.***

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 08/04, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Quem sabe que dia é hoje? É o aniversario de Ela é o cara! Quero review's!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii: **Poxa se você já quis me matar por causa do final do outro, imagine agora! O.O

**Priy Taisho: **Pois é agora ela vai sofrer mais ainda... Aposto que agora você está mais ansiosa ainda!

**ThaliCarvalho: **Quanto a isso a verdade que até eu estou me perguntando quanto tempo irá durar esse "nunca". KKKK

**Adrii-chan: **Ah eu sei como é, ultimamente nem tenho podido ver meus animes porque a minha net também tá de frescura comigo.

Ah vocês falando assim me deixam envaidecida.

Nem eu sei quantos mais tem, mas a verdade... É que quando começo a escrever uma fanfic quero escrever logo o final dela.

Muito bem, eu fiz a minha parte, agora faça a sua. KKKK

**Agome chan: **Ei vamos lá, vamos dá um pouquinho de crédito para a Kah, vai que ela cumpre a palavra! (até parece). É mesmo... Se bem que a Kagome é bem chatinha quando quer.


	16. Por favor, não conte a ninguém!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Feliz dia dos namorados a todas aquelas que (assim como eu) são forever alone!_

Ela é o cara.

.

Por favor, não conte a ninguém!

.

Eu dei o grito mais longo, agudo e alto de toda a minha vida.

Eu quase tive a impressão de que ia conseguir quebrar todos os espelhos com a potencia da minha voz.

Kouga tampou os ouvidos e trincou os dentes, mas eu continuei gritando, nunca achei que fosse possível gritar tanto, ouvi a porta atrás de mim se aberta com um estrondo, olhei por cima do ombro calando-me no mesmo instante. Era Kohaku.

_O que foi? O que...? – seus olhos bateram em mim, vestida somente em roupas intimas, e ele ficou com o rosto vermelho escuro.

Encolhi-me tentando cobrir o máximo possível de meu corpo com as mãos. Isso é constrangedor. Quero dizer, eu já fiquei seminua na frente de outras pessoas, tanto mulheres quanto homens: fotógrafos, maquiadores, estilistas, cabelereiros e toda essa gente. Já tirei fotos vestidas em roupas íntimas, para campanhas e tal, algumas delas foram parar em outdoors nas ruas, por todo o país, onde milhares de pessoas poderiam vê-las, mas assim... Tão diretamente, é tão constrangedor! Kohaku é o irmão da minha melhor amiga.

_Kohaku não olha! – gritei esganiçada.

_Ah! Ah me desculpa! – exclamou com o rosto cor de vinho, mas não desviou o olhar.

_Kohaku! – eu gritei.

_Ah! – ele gritou de volta, fechando os olhos com força e fazendo menção de fechar a porta, mas alguém a empurrou de novo.

Oh Buda, e agora?

Sango entrou no vestiário, com uma cara de quem tá com o diabo no couro, armado de um taco de beisebol negro com a gravura de uma daquelas caveiras de navio pirata na ponta, eu me pergunto onde ela arranjou isso, já que não temos um time de beisebol aqui nesta faculdade.

Ela vistoriou o recinto com olhos de águia, e viu a cena: Eu seminua e morta de vergonha, Kohaku de olhos fechados com o rosto cor de vinho e agarrado a maçaneta da porta, e Kouga... Ah não, Kouga!

Olhei-o, e ele deitou a cabeça de lado, e lançou um olhar de dúvida a minhas pernas. Fiquei vermelha instantaneamente e desviei o olhar com um suspiro de derrota, é acabou, foi divertido enquanto durou, mas agora fui descoberta e vou ter que voltar para casa, mas como sou menor de idade eu não tenho vontade própria então vou fazer a vontade da minha mãe e voltar às passarelas. Mas tenho que olhar pelado bom! Hã... Buyo! Claro eu vou ver Buyo de novo, e isso é bom.

Atrás de mim ouvi um palavrão ser resmungado e a porta se fechar.

_Kohaku, me dê aqui o seu casaco. – ouvi Sango falar calmamente e olhei para trás.

Kohaku concordou balançando a cabeça freneticamente e ainda sem abrir os olhos começou a tirar o casaco verde e amarelo com detalhes brancos, ele entregou o casaco à irmã e ficou só com a camisa justa negra que lhe ressalta os músculos do tórax... Como é que eu nunca notei que ele tem o peitoral tão definido?

Talvez porque eu sempre pensei nele como sendo um garotinho adorável, meigo, doce e muito fofo... Mesmo ele sendo mais velho que eu.

Quando dei por mim, Sango colocava o casaco de Kohaku em cima de meus ombros e fechava o zíper até o fim, de forma que cobriu do meio das minhas coxas até a base do meu nariz, me remexi feito uma minhoca dentro do casaco, até que finalmente consegui enfiar meus braços nas mangas... Só ficou sobrando um palmo de manga, por ai.

Porque é que ela esta tão calma?

Eu só parei de gritar agora porque estou em choque! Porque ela não grita e nem entra em pânico?

_E então? – ela bateu levemente com o taco no ombro com se dissesse "Todo mundo parado, eu tenho um taco de beisebol da morte". – Quanto você quer para não espalhar que o Higurashi é um travestir?

Um o que?

Olhei para Sango com os olhos esbugalhados.

_Ela não é um travestir. – negou Kouga.

_É claro que é. – Sango falou em tom de "Você é idiota por acaso?" – Só que isso é um segredo, porque ele não quer que a mãe dele descubra então ele me pediu para ser sua namorada só de fachada...

Kouga ergueu uma mão no ar pedindo para Sango parar.

_Você não me entendeu, eu **tenho certeza** de ela é uma garota **mesmo.**

É claro que ele tem certeza, ele me viu em lingeries (ah que vergonha!).

_É porque ele é bem convincente. – Sango continuou calmamente. Sango desiste, já era! – É como a Kaya, aquele cantor estilo kei, realmente se parece com uma garota, mas todo mundo sabe que na verdade é um homem.

_Verdade. Kaya é realmente bem convincente. – comentou Kohaku, e eu olhei para trás, ele estava coçando o queixo com o olhar fixo no teto recusando-se veemente a me olhar, ele é um bom rapaz.

Kouga suspirou cansado, e comentou num tom bem casual que me fez ter arrepios:

_Você mente muito bem, mas só tem um jeito de resolvermos isso. – Ele deu um passo à frente e eu recuei. – Antes de você botar esse casaco nela, eu vi algo que nem um travestir poderia imitar... – ele avançou novamente e eu voltei a recuar. – Então vamos tirá-lo e provar, que eu não estou vendo coisas e nem enlouquecendo.

Quando ele esticou a mão para pegar o zíper do casaco eu fechei os olhos. É agora.

De repente, uma mão fechou-se em meu ombro, e eu fui puxada para trás, quando abri os olhos, Kohaku estava postado na minha frente como uma barreira de proteção. Ah Kohaku... Sempre tão protetor.

Kouga olhou para Sango por cima do ombro.

_Acho que isso também serve não é?

Sango suspirou finalmente desistindo.

Mas... Será que ela não poderia simplesmente acertá-lo bem forte na cabeça com aquele taco de beisebol dela, para ele fica desacordado e depois se esquecer de tudo? Ou então no mínimo achar que foi um sonho.

_Nada disso. – Kouga olhou para mim e eu voltei a ficar vermelha.

_A-ah! – gaguejei – Eu falei em voz alta?

_Falou.

Gemi baixinho. Coloquei-me na ponta dos pés, apoiando-me em Kohaku para olhar Kouga com a "carinha de misericórdia mais fofa do mundo" (segundo Souta é claro) e pedi piscando meus grandes olhinhos azuis:

_Por favor, não conte a ninguém.

Kouga suspirou, baixando o rosto indeciso e coçando a cabeça, da mesma forma que Souta sempre fazia antes de dizer...

_Está bem. – exato! Manipuladora, eu? Ah que nada! – E agora... Porque não me explicam o que esta acontecendo por aqui? – ele olhou de mim (ou que dá pra ver de mim, já que ainda estou escondida atrás de Kohaku) para Sango.

Ai que droga!

_Na verdade isso é meio difícil de entender, eu mesmo levei um tempinho para... – Kohaku começou a falar, baixando um pouco a guarda.

_Kohaku!

Repreendeu Sango com um olhar tão mortífero que fez Kohaku emudecer na mesma hora. Ela ajeitou o bastão da morte no ombro e colocou a mão livre sobre o quadril, e perguntou com ar de "Que se dane tudo" enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha:

_E porque nós contaríamos?

Ele cruzou os braços desafiadoramente e devolveu com outra pergunta:

_Eu acho que o resto do time iria achar bem interessante essa história do Higurashi na verdade ser **a** Higurashi, e vocês?

Fique pálida na mesma hora.

_Mas você prometeu que não ia contar!

Ele olhou-me como se eu fosse doida, e deve ser isso mesmo que ele acha que eu sou visto que estou me passando por homem há quase um mês. E respondeu-me:

_Eu nunca prometi nada.

Eu quis gritar de frustação, por minha carinha não ter funcionado e agora provavelmente ele só quer saber a história para quando for conta-la ao resto do time, ele poder conta-la mais detalhadamente. Lancei um pequeno olhar para a porta, não muito longe de mim, pensei na possibilidade de fugir, mas então me lembrei de como estava vestida. Não tem jeito mesmo. Gentilmente empurrei Kohaku para o lado para poder passar por ele, só que antes de começar a falar olhei novamente para a porta, desta vez receosa de que alguém chegasse, e como se lesse meus pensamentos Kouga afirmou:

_Ninguém vem aqui além do pessoal do time, e talvez você não tenha percebido, mas eles só vêm aqui antes e depois do treino.

_Então o que você faz aqui? – Sango perguntou indignada.

Ele passou a mão pelos longos cabelos escuros (Ô invejinha!) que só agora notei que estavam soltos e respondeu:

_Algum imbecil fez uma pegadinha no chuveiro e acabou caindo uma coisa verde no meu cabelo, então tive que esperar alguém acabar de tomar banho para trocar de chuveiro e poder lavar o cabelo, acabei demorando mais que o resto do time para sair porque fique aqui secando meus cabelos com a toalha.

Sango lançou um olhar atravessado para o irmão gêmeo.

_Achei que você checasse tudo antes de dizer que podemos entrar.

Tive pena do Kohaku, afinal ele sempre faz de tudo para nos agradar. Ela não pode ficar tão brava com ele só porque ele cometeu um único erro... Um único **grande** erro... Um único **grande e catastrófico** erro... Tudo bem, melhor eu parar que também já estou fincando com raiva do Kohaku.

_Mas eu chequei! – defendeu-se Kohaku – E não o vi!

_Deve ter sido porque eu fiquei andando de um lado para o outro no vestiário. Nunca consigo ficar aparado num mesmo lugar. – disse Kouga em tom de desculpas – Então o que deve ter acontecido é que quando você foi checar lá nos fundos eu estava aqui, e quando você veio chegar aqui eu estava lá nos fundos.

_É uma possibilidade. – concordei mal acreditando na minha falta de sorte.

Em seguida comecei a falar:

_Há algum tempo eu comecei a perceber que o meu intelecto era um pouco adiantado para a minha idade, e que talvez já fosse hora de eu entrar na faculdade...

_Há quanto tempo? – ele interrompeu.

_Que diferença isso faz? – Sango partiu para a defensiva.

Ele encolheu os ombros e se sentou no longo banco de madeira que havia entre os armários e as pias. Suspirei, e respondi a contra gosto:

_Desde que tinha treze anos. – ter sido recusada tantas vezes não é uma coisa da qual eu me orgulhe.

Pra que esconder alguma coisa? Ele já sabe o mais importante mesmo.

Kouga ergueu as sobrancelhas, numa genuína expressão de surpresa.

_Treze anos não é muito cedo para entrar na faculdade?

_Bem... É. – concordei – Mas como eu já disse, eu tenho um intelecto um tantinho mais adiantado.

_E quantos anos têm agora? – ele voltou a me interromper.

_Dezesseis. – girei os olhos

_Se é tão inteligente como foi recusada tantas vezes?

Já esta me irritando! Ele esta fazendo de propósito!

_Hã... Você poderia deixa-la contar a história, eu acho. – sugeriu Kohaku.

_Ah, tá certo. – Kouga ficou com as bochechas rosadas – É só que... É muito curioso, tudo isso.

_Bem... – recomecei já um tanto irritada – Eu fui recusada todas as vezes que tentei, e aí no mês passado descobri que o meu irmão mais velho, o Souta...

_Então existe mesmo um Souta. – ele comentou, mas desta vez eu ignorei.

_... Ganhou não uma, mas duas bolsas de estudos, eu pensei, bem... Que ele não poderia estar em dos lugares ao mesmo tempo.

_E assumiu o lugar dele. – concluiu balançando a cabeça – Não é um pouco de exagero?

_Você não conhece a minha mãe. Eu realmente precisava sair de casa. – afirmei, em seguida juntando as palmas das mãos e fazendo outro olhar suplicante – Por favor, prometa que não contará a ninguém o que viu aqui, porque eu realmente não quero voltar para casa!

_Ah certo... – ele olhou-me dos pés a cabeça – Hã... Acho que você gostaria de um banho agora, estou certo?

O Kouga foi até bem legal, ele prometeu-me que não contaria a ninguém o meu "pequeno" segredo.

_E lembre-se: Você prometeu! – eu o advertir – E se você quebrar a promessa, eu vou me vingar dando um jeito de costurar a sua boca!

Ele até saiu junto com o Kohaku do vestiário, para eu tomar banho, e ainda me disse de qual chuveiro estava saindo àquela coisa verde, mas a Sango preferiu ficar aqui dentro mesmo, montando guarda junto com seu bastão de beisebol da morte, o que serviu para eu me sentir bem mais segura.

Mas eu não esperava encontra-lo do lado de fora me esperando quando saímos.

_Ainda está aqui? – perguntei tentando não parecer muito rude.

_Ah é. – Kouga sorriu sem jeito agora com os cabelos presos de novo num rabo de cavalo, e o meu não dá nem pra fazer rabo de pônei é triste! – Então... – ele olhou de mim para a Sango – Você se passa por homem, e ela se passa por sua namorada, então vocês são...?

São o que? Ah meu Buda, ele quer dizer... Lésbicas?

_Não! – dissemos na mesma hora – Nunca!

_Ah certo, só pra confirmar. – O sorriso de Kouga ficou ainda mais sem graça, e ele indicou Kohaku com o polegar – Então o seu namorado deve ser ele. Né?

Instantaneamente Kohaku e eu iniciamos uma competição de quem ficava mais vermelho em menos tempo.

_Também não. – consegui dizer estendendo o casaco de Kohaku para ele. – Aqui esta, e obrigada Kohaku.

_Bem é que pela forma como ele te protegeu lá dentro eu só achei... Vocês sabem. – ele coçou o queixo distraidamente.

_Não há de que. – respondeu-me apanhando o casaco e acrescentou: – A Srta. Kagome e eu somos como irmãos.

_Era exatamente a mesma coisa que eu dizia da filha dos meus vizinhos! – riu Kouga.

Adivinhem? Nova competição de quem de nós dois fica mais vermelho em menos tempo.

_Esta ficando tarde, acho que é melhor irmos agora. – dei um sorriso que esperei que não fosse muito suplicante.

Chega de constrangimentos por hoje. Juntos nós quatros começamos a nos afastar do vestiário, mas quando estávamos próximos ao final do corredor ouvi Kouga dizer:

_Mas sabe, ainda estou curioso sobre uma coisa.

Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isto, mas...

_O que?

O olhar de Kouga desceu abaixo de meu pescoço.

_Como você faz pra escondê-los assim desse jeito? – E inclinou a cabeça de lado com o olha fixo abaixo do meu pescoço – Porque até parece que nem estão aí.

Buda, porque você simplesmente não me parte ao meio com um raio de uma vez? Hein?

*.*.*.*

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 27/04, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Agora gente é provável (quase certo) que eu só vá postar de novo nas férias, porque segunda-feira já começam minhas provas na escola e eu tenho que estudar.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Ruh-chan: **Tadinha da ah né? Talvez eu seja um pouco má com ela. ^^'

Do jeito que a Kah é ela iria começar a reclamar já nas primeiras flexões.

Até que eu não demorei muito. Demorei?

**ThaliCarvalho: **Sabe que eu acho esse um dos capítulos mais engraçados da fanfic?

Exatamente no flagra!

Você também entrou em pânico foi? KKKK

Ah é só o primeiro aninho, e eu espero que seja o ultimo também. ^^'

**Priy Taisho: **Isso mesmo, peças intimas! (pra você ver como eu sou má!).

Desta vez sua curiosidade não durou tanto assim... Eu pelo menos acho que não demorei agora.

**DafnyChaan: **Seja bem vinda! Emuito obrigada, mas desse jeito eu fico envaidecida *corando* mas pode me elogiar o quanto quiser que eu adoro!

**Adrii-chan: **É claro que não, afinal esse é o Miroku que conhecemos e amamos: se aproveitando de cada mínima chance que aparece.

Acho que todo mundo já pegou uma chuva dessas uma vez na vida, tipo eu, uma cheguei igual um pinto molhado na escola, e quando olho pela janela lá está o sol brilhando, os passarinhos cantando e as meninas entrando todas sequinhas com seus cabelos perfeitos, maquiagens intactas e blusas não tão transparentes quanto a minha.

Verdade, essa cena é um clássico, eu tinha que botar ela na fanfic!

Olha só, até que dessa vez eu não demorei tanto né? ^^

**EllenChaii: **Ei fica calma! O.O

Agora raciocine comigo: Se você me matar, quem vai terminar a fanfic?

**Aricele: **Muito bem, já que você insistiu tanto... Aqui está mais um capitulo!


	17. Precisa se de uma peruca

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Precisa-se de uma peruca.

.

Cheguei ofegante ao campo de futebol, hoje eu dormir demais e acabei me atrasando.

_Desculpa o atraso gente, é que Taisho ronca muito e eu acabei não pregando os olhos a noite toda. – falei a primeira desculpa que me veio à cabeça.

E aí, eu vi a forma como me olhavam, todos de braços cruzados e caras amarradas. Recuei um passo.

_O-o que foi gente? – gaguejei.

O treinador veio caminhando na minha direção, engoli o seco.

_Faço vinte flexões pelo atraso? – tentei um sorriso, que logo sumiu ao ver a cara de enfezado do treinador.

_Você não vai fazer flexão nem uma _Higurashi_. – ele falou meu nome como se fosse uma doença contagiosa.

_Não vou?

Uma luz vermelha na minha mente se ascende, gritando "PERIGO!" varias e varias vezes, e ordenando as minhas pernas para correrem o mais rápido e loucamente possível, mas elas se recusam a obedecer, e eu fiquei ali parada esperando o pior acontecer.

_Não. Você vai voltar para o seu quarto imediatamente e arrumar suas coisas, porque você esta expulso. – ele agarrou meus cabelos e os puxou, arrancando minha peruca e deixando meus longos cabelos negros caírem por cima de meus ombros. – Ou melhor, expulsa!

_Eu disse! – Kouga veio se acotovelando por entre os jogadores e apontou diretamente para mim – Eu disse que ela era uma mulher!

Ruborizei de raiva.

_Você disse que não contaria nada! – guinchei.

_Estou envergonhada de você Kagome. – disse minha mãe.

Virei-me e a vi, parada logo atrás de mim, os braços cruzados, o cenho franzido e o olhar reprovador. Espera. Eles chamaram a minha mãe? Isso é covardia!

_Mãe o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei totalmente mortificada.

Minha mãe fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

_Usou essas roupas horríveis, cortou seus lindos cabelos e se faz passar por menino, só para entrar na faculdade? Kagome eu estou tão decepcionada com você!

Eu estremeci, sempre que minha mãe se diz decepcionada ela começa a chorar, e eu odeio vê-la chorando. Respirei fundo e juntei forças para voltar a perguntar:

_Mãe o que está fazendo...?

Ela me olhou penetrante.

_É hora de desfilar Kagome!

E me empurrou através das cortinas, tropecei na barra de meu lindo vestido violeta, cuja saia era bem esvoaçante, mas não caí, ao invés disso tratei de recuperar meu equilíbrio, respirei fundo e me coloquei devidamente de pé. Holofotes se ascenderam em meu rosto, quase me cegando, a minha frente uma passarela se estendia.

Não!

Entrei em pânico e comecei a gritar. Abri os olhos, mas continuei gritando, até que um travesseiro foi jogado na minha cara.

Estou sufocando!

Atirei o travesseiro para longe de mim e me sentei assustada na minha cama, com a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

_Cala a boca Higurashi e vê se para de gritar que nem mulher! – reclamou a voz distante de Taisho.

Olhei para o lado, e vi que ele estava em sua cama coberto até acima da cabeça com o cobertor, estava sem travesseiro, óbvio porque ele jogou em mim. Suspirei aliviada, foi tudo um sonho.

_Hum... – limpei a garganta – Desculpe, eu estava gritando?

Taisho abaixou sua coberta, e eu vi seus olhos vermelho incandescentes, só não tenho certeza se era de raiva ou de sono.

_Estava. Feito uma garotinha assustada!

_Hã... E eu disse mais alguma coisa? – perguntei paranoica.

Alguém mas já teve medo de ficar bem encrencado porque falou algo que não devia (tipo: eu sou uma garota) enquanto dorme e alguém acabar ouvindo?

_Não que eu tenha ouvido agora me deixa dormir seu mala! – Taisho me deu as costas e dormiu.

Até hoje eu não achava que fosse possível alguém pegar no sono tão rápido, mas Taisho me provou que estava enganada final.

Só que eu não consegui mais fechar os olhos durante todo o resto da noite. E para passar o tempo até amanhecer comecei a limpar o quarto, é quase uma compulsão, sempre que fico agitada eu começo a limpar tudo que vejo pela frente, mesmo que já esteja limpo.

Eu acabei dormindo na aula! Na aula!

A faculdade não é lugar pra se dormir na aula!

Eu nunca dormir na aula antes, isso é tão... Tão... Embaraçoso.

_Você está com uma cara horrível. – Sango me disse no almoço quando sentei ao seu lado na mesa.

_Eu não consegui dormir ontem à noite, tive um pesadelo. – respondi usando todas as minhas forças para não cair de cara na comida.

Sango me deu um peteleco na testa, eu levantei a cabeça e a sacudi.

_E com o que você sonhou?

_Foi horrível. – suspirei – Eu sonhei... – abaixei o tom de voz até ser apenas um sussurro e Sango ter que ficar com o ouvido bem perto para ouvir – Que Kouga tinha contado meu segredo, e minha mãe me obrigava a voltar aos desfiles.

Para a minha surpresa Sango riu, mas não foi uma daquelas risadas forçadas que a gente da só pra zoar com os outros, não, foi uma gargalhada natural e espontânea.

_Higurashi isso não é pesadelo é paranoia! – deu-me uma tapa na costa.

_Mesmo assim foi assustador. – murmurei.

_Pateta! – Sango continuou com seu ataque de riso histérico.

Suspirei. Uma hora ela vai ter que parar para pegar ar. Né?

Os minutos foram passando, Sango foi ficando roxa... Sabia que é possível morrer de rir?

_No sonho, os meus cabelos não tinham sido cortados, era só uma peruca. – comentei, e Sango aos poucos foi deixando de rir.

_Para com isso Higurashi, seus cabelos vão crescer de novo. – ela bagunçou meus cabelos, e eu quase pude sentir piedade na sua voz.

_Mas vai demorar tanto... E eu ainda preciso de uma peruca para voltar a ser a Kagome e ensinar o Taisho na prática. Porque na teoria ele parece que nem me escuta.

_Sabe quanto custa uma peruca? – ela apoiou o rosto na mão.

_Não tenho ideia. – bocejei – Eu realmente estou com muito sono Sango.

_Não sei por que, você dormiu a aula toda. – ela comentou roubando um de meus camarões – Mas voltando ao assunto das perucas, elas custam **muito** dinheiro e...

Minha cabeça pendeu para frente, meus olhos pesaram, a voz de Sango foi se distanciando até sumir... Alguém me estapeou no ombro. Acordei com um susto.

_Não durma assim, você vai acabar babando na sua comida!

_Tem razão, desculpa. – Limpei o canto da minha boca com o guardanapo de papel só para garantir. – O que dizia?

_Que. Eu. Não. Tenho. Dinheiro. Para. Comprar. Uma. Peruca. Para. Você. Sua. **Tonta. **– respondeu pausadamente para o meu cérebro lerdo entender bem direitinho, dando especial ênfase à palavra tonta.

_E se... – bocejei – E se fossemos a Las Vegas e jogássemos vinte e um?

_Alô? Você tá acordado Higurashi? – Sango começou a me sacudir. – Consegue se ouvir?

_Para eu estou acordado! – empurrei-a de leve, e comecei a comer meu almoço que há esta hora já estava gelado. – O que eu quero dizer, é que podíamos ir a um cassino de Las Vegas, para jogar vinte e um, e ganhar dinheiro o bastante para comprar uma peruca.

_Esse é o seu plano genial? Ir a Las Vegas jogar Vinte e um? – Sango franziu o cenho. – Eu sempre achei que você fosse contra jogos de azar.

_E sou! – confirmei – Mas vinte e um não é um jogo de azar, é um jogo matemático de cálculos complexos que exige boa memória e raciocínio rápido.

Sango me deu um beliscão.

_Ai! – reclamei dolorida – Sango o que te deu hoje? Baixou algum espirito masoquista em você?

Desse jeito eu vou ficar toda roxa antes do fim do dia.

_Contagem de cartas é ilegal, sua maluca!

Fiz uma careta contrariada.

_Pois não devia ser! – exclamei indignada – É como dizer "É proibido usar sua inteligência e deixar transparecer que tem um cérebro dentro da cabeça para ganhar alguns trocados".

_Não seja tão melodramática! – ela girou os olhos – E você sabe muito bem que não são somente "alguns trocados" que se pode ganhar na contagem de cartas.

_Mesmo assim, você me entendeu. – suspirei ou será que bocejei? E voltei a comer minha comida.

_Além do mais... – "Lá vem" pensei em estado de alerta. – Como você pagaria a sua viagem de avião para Las Vegas? Ou você estava pretendendo comprar uma passagem fiada e dizer para a companhia aérea "No momento eu estou sem dinheiro, mas eu vou ganhar muito dinheiro nos cassinos e na volta pago vocês tá legal?".

Eu quis retrucar, mas ela estava certa (droga!) além de que estava com muito sono para isso, então eu simplesmente bufei e continuei comendo meu almoço, só que dessa vez com uma pequena (pequena?) pitadinha de raiva, daqui a pouco a comida iria começar a implorar por misericórdia.

_Como você pode ser tão inteligente e não saber calcular as possíveis consequências desses seus planos malucos? – Sango suspirou – Francamente Kagome, ir até Las Vegas?

_Quem vai a Las Vegas? – Kouga perguntou surgindo de repente fazendo Sango e eu pular de susto.

Caramba da onde é que ele veio?

Brotou do chão?

Já sei! A Kikyou deve estar abrindo algum curso sobre como brotar do chão, e aposto que o slogan é: "Brote do chão e mate o Higurashi do coração. Êxito garantido ou seu dinheiro devolvido!". Com uma rimazinha pra ficar mais legal.

_Ninguém vai a Las Vegas. – Sango disse colocando a mão sobre o peito para tentar acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos. – É só outra das maluquices dela.

Olhei para meu relógio de pulso e medi minha pulsação... 120 batimentos cardíacos por minuto é até que esse foi um susto... Bem razoável. O susto até espantou meu sono, é um milagre!

Olhei para Kouga, e de repente relampeou por minha cabeça a imagem dele saindo do meio dos jogadores e gritando a todos que eu sou uma garota. Voltei a medir minha pulsação: 180 batimentos cardíacos por minuto.

_Porque esta me olhando assim? – Kouga perguntou-me.

Corei. Eu estava encarando ele?

Rapidamente desviei o olhar, mas aí vi que Sango me olhava interrogativa, suspirei e olhei para a comida, pelo menos ela não me faria perguntas. Comecei a comer.

_E então? – Kouga se sentou na minha – Que maluquice seria essa de ir a Las Vegas?

_Bem você sabe que o Inuyasha e a namorada dele romperam? – Sango começou a falar, e eu olhei para ela em completo choque, ela girou os olhos – Higurashi deixa de ser paranoico. Ele já sabe do seu plano mais mirabolante e não saiu contando pra ninguém. – Tive a impressão que ela falou "mirabolante" para não dizer "louco" – Então acho que não tem problema contar um de seus pequenos planos mirabolantes.

A imagem de Kouga apontando para mim e contando a todos o meu segredo ainda ecoava em minha cabeça. Suspirei e encolhi os ombros, quem sai na chuva é pra se molhar não é?

Continuei a comer.

_Mas o que quase ninguém sabe é que foi a Kikyou quem terminou com o Inuyasha. – continuou Sango, e em seguida baixou o tom de voz – Ela acha que se apaixonou por... Outra pessoa.

_É sério? – ouvi a voz risonha de Kouga.

_É. – Sango fez uma pequena pausa. – E essa pessoa esta sentada bem aqui ao meu lado.

Senti Sango cutucando meu ombro e ergui o olhar, as posições se inverteram agora quem esta me olhando estranho é o Kouga.

_Porque esta me olhando assim? – perguntei.

_A Kikyou está... – ele parecia realmente atordoado – Mas você disse que não era...

_Não sou! – neguei apressadamente. E então me inclinei sobre a mesa para sussurrar – Kikyou acha... Você sabe que eu realmente sou um garoto.

_Assim como todos aqui, exceto eu, Kohaku e você. – Sango acrescentou – **E mais ninguém entendeu?**

_Ok. Já saquei. – eu cerrei os olhos percebendo que Kouga ainda tem uma leve desconfiança, isso deve ser carma, eu cismei que o time inteiro era gay, e agora um dos jogadores cismou que sou lésbica. – Agora sobre Las Vegas...

_A isso... – eu tentei falar, mas ele ergueu a mão pedindo para eu parar, então roubei tranquilamente uma salsicha do prato de Sango.

Ter uma melhor amiga é assim: Ela rouba do seu prato, e você rouba do prato dela. Todo mundo feliz.

_Kikyou apaixonou-se por você. Então você entrou em pânico e decidiu fugir para Las Vegas.

Pisquei.

_Olhe Kouga, entenda uma coisa. – Sango suspirou. – Quando se trata de Higurashi, **nada **é assim tão simples.

_Então... – ele me olhou com genuína curiosidade. – Porque você que ir a Las Vegas?

_Las Vegas? – repetiu Kohaku parando ao lado da mesa, ele fitou Kouga. – Quem que ir a Las Vegas?

Kouga me indicou com um aceno de cabeça e Kohaku passou a olhar para mim.

_Por quê? – ele perguntou.

_É o que eu estou tentando saber. – comentou Kouga.

Ele arredou-se para o lado para que Kohaku pudesse se sentar e agora os dois estavam me encarando. Agora eu sei como os micro-organismos se sentem no telescópio.

Ao meu lado Sango pigarreou.

_Bem como eu dizia... Então essa cabecinha oca aqui teve a brilhante ideia de fazer a Kikyou voltar a se apaixonar pelo Inuyasha – ei! Eu não sou uma cabeça oca! – E fazendo uma pequena analise descobriu que ele é...

_Grosseiro. E mal educado. – completei.

_Pois é. – Sango encolheu os ombros – E decidiu que iria ensiná-lo a se comporta, mas ele não escuta o que ela diz, e isso é até bem normal já que ela só fala e fala e nunca para...

_Ei! – protestei.

_Me deixa contar. – ela tapou minha boca.

_E aí concluiu que a solução mais fácil seria que ele praticasse com uma garota.

_E onde Las Vegas entra nisso? – Kohaku, que já sabia de toda a história, (incluindo sobre eu querer uma peruca, mas não sobre Las Vegas), perguntou.

Nós duas suspiramos.

_A verdade é que Higurashi que ir a Las Vegas, para conseguir uma peruca. – Sango contou.

Kohaku e Kouga nada falaram, eles só ficaram lá... Calados. Com cara de paisagem.

_Digam alguma coisa, por favor. – supliquei já incomodada.

_E... – Kouga parecia meio desnorteado – Você pretendia roubar a peruca de algum travestir por lá?

Fiquei imaginando a cena. Sei não, eu soube que esses caras sabem brigar muito bem... Balancei a cabeça. Nem pensar nisso.

_Não eu quero ir até um cassino jogar vinte e um, e com o dinheiro comprar uma peruca.

De novo aquela cara de paisagem.

_Então... Vinte e um? – Kohaku repetiu coçando o queixo – Não é meio arriscado jogar um jogo de azar?

Porque todo mundo diz que vinte e um é um jogo de azar?

_Vinte e um não é um jogo de azar. – retruquei – É um jogo matemático de cálculos complexos que exigi raciocínio rápido, e boa memória.

_Você sabe que contagem de cartas é ilegal não é? – Kouga me perguntou de cenho franzido.

Suspirei, eles tem mesmo que ficar repetindo isso?

_Eu já disse isso a ela. – Sango levantou uma mão e com a outra apanhou seu copo de refrigerante e começou a beber.

_Bem... A pratica de contar cartas não é proibido em todos os lugares. – nós duas mais Kouga fitamos Kohaku, que ficou levemente vermelho – Há alguns lugares dos Estados Unidos onde contar cartas é legal.

De repente meu rosto se iluminou de esperança.

_Em Las Vegas é legal?

_Bem... Não. – eu pude ouvir meu mundo se partindo em mil pedacinhos. – Imagine só, se a contagem de cartas fosse legal em Las Vegas, todos os super gênios como você iriam correndo pra lá, ganhariam todo o dinheiro dos cassinos e levaria a cidade à falência.

O pior, é que eu concordo com ele. Droga!

_Super gênio? – Kouga me olhou.

Senti-me ficando corada de novo.

_Não exatamente. – murmurei – Eu só sou um _pouquinho_ mais inteligente que a média, mais também não sou nem uma superdotada, o Kohaku esta exagerando.

Ele ficou me olhando com um semblante pensativo enquanto comia desconfortável eu olhei para o meu prato, vazio (eu já tinha comido tudo?), e peguei o meu copo de refrigerante.

_Vinte e cinco vezes trinta. – perguntou de repente.

_Setecentos e cinquenta. – respondi na mesma hora.

_Peguei! – ele exclamou me fazendo levantar a cabeça – Um pouquinho mais inteligente? Você nem sequer pensou antes de responder! – ele olhou do celular para mim – E ainda por cima respondeu certo.

Enrubesci, desse jeito vou ficar vermelha para sempre.

_Isso não significa nada, me peça para soletrar !

_Eu nem sei pronunciar isso. – Kouga encolheu os ombros – Além do mais ninguém é perfeito.

_De qualquer forma. – Sango interrompeu dando leves tapinhas na minha costa – Você já entendeu que ir a Las Vegas para conseguir uma peruca é loucura não é?

_Já. – empurrei meu prato para o lado e encostei a testa na mesa para sentir pena de mim mesma – Legal, não posso ir a Las Vegas e consegui o dinheiro para uma peruca por duas razões: primeiro, se eu tivesse dinheiro para comprar a passagem não precisaria ir até Las Vegas, segundo, contagem de cartas é ilegal.

_Eu posso comprar uma peruca para você.

Levantei a cabeça rapidamente, e vi que Sango e Kohaku também estavam olhando para Kouga.

_Quero dizer... – Kouga passou a mão nos cabelos – Se isso realmente for importante para você.

Por que... Ele me compraria uma peruca?

*.*.*.*

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 30/05, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Estou de férias agora, e finalmente consegui terminar de escrever o capitulo 17, desta fanfic para poder postar, o capitulo 16, é que eu gosto de deixar um pouco adiantado! ^^**

**E também hoje estou super feliz porque fui ao cinema ontem! E sozinha! Tá bem, eu fui com um menino fofinho que tinha luzes no cabelo, e nós dois dividimos a pipoca... Está bem era só o meu irmão caçula KKK.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Ruh-chan: **Ah sei entendo. Já tentei fazer assim uma vez, só que acabo ficando muito impaciente para postar, ou então decepcionada por não conseguir acompanhar o ritmo. De forma que nunca da certo! ^^'

Dois capítulos? Será?

**Aricele: **Talvez até tivesse dado certo, se eu não tivesse tido tantas provas. :D

**ThaliCarvalho: **Verdade, esse foi o senhor dos fragas!

Todas as cores? Quer entrar para a competição dela com o Kohaku de quem fica mais vermelho em menos tempo? Rsrsrs

Verdade, ô perguntinha indiscreta essa do Kouga. U.U

**EllenChaii: **Bem deve ser porque é o argumento mais efetivo não é mesmo?^^

**Hitsuki-chan: **Poxa achei que tivesse me abandonado!

Não esperava mesmo? Legal surpreendi você! ^^

E seja bem vinda de volta.

**nana uzumaki: **Verdade. Eu faço a Kah pagar cada mico! U.U

**nane-chan3: **Tudo bem, já passe por isso algumas vezes, e acabo ficando sem poder postar! ^^

É até bem divertido deitar nas costas de alguém que está fazendo exercícios KKK

**Priy Taisho: **Eu também tive essa impressão sabe... E dá onde ela tirou esse taco é um mistério! KKK

Puxa eu nem tinha percebido, mas agora que você falou acho que ele também não apareceu neste não é? E nem no próximo também...

**Agome chan: **Ei dei risada quando escrevi que a Sango a chamou de travestir. KKKK

Muita coisa mesmo, você nem imagina as cenas que eu imaginei dela com o Inuyasha KKK.

Acho que o Kouga é um** tantinho **indiscreto sabe? ^^'

**Anjinha Tsuki: **Essa parte foi a que eu achei mais engraçada no capitulo, essa e a parte que ele pergunta a ela como é que ela esconde os seios KKK.

Bem... Eu não achei que iriam se importar tanto assim quando escrevi essa parte, mas pelo jeito todo mundo ligou. O.O

Eles vão voltar sim, afinal todo cabelo tem que crescer um dia né? (a).

**danda jabur**: Nossa e você voltou bem na hora! Aqui estava eu pronta pra postar acessando o FF quando vejo a sua review gigante! *-*

Verdade, ele não é muito discreto.

E o Kohaku é mesmo um fofo! Mesmo ele sendo mais velho acho que todas nós o vemos com um meigo adorável e doce garotinho fofo! Às vezes eu penso nisso, não gostaria de deixa-lo sozinho e até pensei em deixa-lo com a Rin... Só que depois iria ficar com medo de encontrar com o Sesshoumaru num beco escuro! O.O

Isso é afinal ninguém é de ferro... Eu até que gosto do Kouga, e talvez ele roube um ou dois beijos dela, mas não vai ter namoro deles, pode ficar segura quanto a isso.

Eu sou má então vou deixar o cabelo dela crescer devagarzinho! (6)

Sabe... Eu tinha me esquecido da Kikyou! O.O

Concordo, é hilária essa cena no filme!

Sango com um taco da morte eu concordaria até que as vacas voam e que a Kagome é homem, temos que dar um pouco de crédito Kouga por ele tê-la contrariado, precisa de coragem pra isso.

A sobre o romance... Pode ser que demore, é que eu não sou muito boa nessa parte, sabe? Sou melhor em drama e comédia.


	18. Ah não, de novo não!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Doces ou travessuras?_

Ela é o cara.

.

Ah não, de novo não!

.

Ok. Vamos por fatos, certo?

Muito bem... O Kouga faz parte do time de futebol, e durante os treinos, antes dele descobrir que eu sou menina, ele já me deu um monte de boladas, o que significa que ele tem pernas boas (e eu um azar enorme ou um alvo grudado nas costas), e se ele tem pernas boas ele é um ótimo jogador, ou seja, ele é bolsista.

Ou seja, ele não tem dinheiro para pagar a faculdade, porque estuda aqui de graça (que nem eu a Sango e o Kohaku).

Então, se ele não tem dinheiro para pagar a faculdade... COMO É QUE ELE PODE TER DINHEIRO PARA ME PAGAR UMA PERUCA?!

_Higurashi eu não te entendo. – suspirou Sango cruzando os braços ao meu lado – Você ficou me perturbando porque queria uma peruca, e agora que o Kouga disse "Eu compro uma peruca para você" – ela disse com voz grossa, que deveria imitar a de Kouga.

Mas francamente ela fez uma péssima imitação do Kouga, ou de qualquer outro rapaz (ainda bem que sou eu que estou me passando por homem aqui e não ela), principalmente porque estufou o peito e balançou o dorso de um lado para o outro como se gnomos fizessem seus ombros de gangorra. Olhei-a impassível, obstinada em não dar risadas.

_Você fica aí toda apreensiva e pensativa.

_É porque ele é bolsista. – expliquei.

_E daí? – Sango franziu o cenho – Nós também.

_O que significa que nem nós nem ele podemos pagar a faculdade. – Sango franziu o cenho como se ainda tentasse entender onde eu queria chegar – Então dá onde ele vai tirar dinheiro para me comprar uma peruca?!

De repente, imaginei Kouga entrando num banco, com uma mascara de esqui no rosto, e uma arma na mão, enquanto grita: "Isso é um assalto!". Instantaneamente arregalei meus olhos.

_Ai! – gritei quando sentir Sango me beliscando o braço.

_Seja o que for que estiver imaginando, é melhor parar! – disse ela zangada, e então girou os olhos – Você é tão paranoica!

_Oh Sango, não precisava ter me beliscado. – murmurei esfregando a região dolorida de meu braço.

_Ah eu precisava sim, acredite. – Sango deu-me um sorriso sádico.

_Tá bem, então eu não quero sabe onde ele vai arrumar o dinheiro. – menti. – Mas e se ele me comprar uma peruca loira? Eu acho que não ficaria muito bem de loiro Sango, porque não combina com meu tom de pele e além do mais, sou japonesa, não ia ficar nada natural.

Sango suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos murmurando consigo mesma:

_Senhor dê-me paciência, porque se me der força eu vou bater nessa criatura. – depois falou um pouco mais alto – Se você esta com medo dele escolher uma peruca que não combine com você, porque é que não foi junto quando ele a convidou?

A verdade, é que Kouga não me convidou só para ir comprar minha peruca, porque ele também se ofereceu para comprar-me roupas, sapatos, maquiagem e tudo o mais que eu quisesse. A minha primeira reação (e dos irmãos gêmeos também) foi de completa surpresa e incredulidade, depois fiquei aliviada, porque as roupas de Sango não me caiam muito bem, porque elas ficavam um pouco apertadas no busto e largas na cintura, e também por Sango ser mais alta do que eu. Além de não calçarmos o mesmo número. Mas então me recusei terminantemente a aceitar sua ajuda. Afinal ele não tem obrigação nem uma comigo.

_Kouga eu não posso aceitar! – falei exasperada no momento em que ele pediu-me para fazer uma lista de tudo o que eu precisava – Você vai gastar muito com alguém que nem conhece!

_Ah tudo bem, assim eu posso usar isso para me desculpar pelo constrangimento do vestiário.

Tentei não ficar vermelha, mas sem sucesso desviei minha atenção para a comida. E murmurei:

_Está tudo bem. Você não precisa me comprar para se desculpar pela confusão no...

De repente Sango colocou a mão sobre minha boca, como parece já ser um hábito seu, e disse com certo desespero:

_Quando pretende comprar tudo?

Obviamente que ela não tem os mesmos escrúpulos que eu, na verdade, ela até escreveu a lista para o Kouga.

_Porque eu não queria abusar da generosidade dele, oras! – respondi indignada.

_Então não reclame, seja lá qual for a peruca que ele te trazer.

Ela bateu de leve no meu ombro e se foi. Deixei-me cair para trás, sentada no banco que havia logo atrás de mim, por minha cabeça, imagens de dezenas de perucas diferentes passavam. Desde perucas razoáveis, loiras, morenas, e ruivas, de cabelos verdadeiros ou não, até aquelas perucas de palhaço, verde, roxo ou azul. Choraminguei. Acho que eu também não ia ficar legal de cabelo laranja.

Eu bem que tentei impedi-lo, tanto ontem quanto hoje, mas o colega de quarto de Kouga me disse que ele já tinha saído bem cedo, e então eu vim me lamuriar aqui, e encontrei com Sango, que, como vocês puderam ver, me beliscou, me chamou de paranoica e foi embora. Suspirei, eu devia ao menos ter ido com ele, quando percebi que ele não iria desistir, pelo menos assim eu poderia garanti que ele não gastasse muito e nem me comprasse coisas... Fora dos meus padrões.

_Ah que bom que está aqui. – levantei o rosto ao ouvir a voz de Kouga e o vi parado diante de mim usando jeans e uma camisa verde musgo com gola V – Eu já estava imaginando o que iria dizer ao cara de cachorro caso aparecesse no seu quarto com um monte de sacolas de mulher e ele estivesse por lá.

_Cara de cachorro? – repeti.

_É. Não é com ele que você divide o quarto? – perguntou se sentando ao meu lado e colocando sobre as minhas pernas e as dele um sexteto de sacolas de compras.

_Não... Eu divido o quarto com o Taisho, Taisho Inuyasha.

Dois rapazes dividindo um quarto na faculdade não é um fato estranho, mas Kouga sabe perfeitamente que eu não sou um rapaz, ele sabe que sou uma garota, e isso é constrangedor, então talvez tenha sido por isso que meu rosto ficou vermelho (só espero que não seja tanto quanto estou pensando), e eu abaixei o olhar, na esperança de que Kouga não percebesse como eu fiquei vermelha.

_Pois então, o cara de cachorro. – continuou Kouga – Ou você nunca notou a semelhança entre ele e um cachorro?

Pra falar a verdade... Agora que ele comentou... Aquele focinho dele e as orelhas... Eu até mesmo já perguntei a raça dele, mas acho que ele se sentiu ofendido e não quis me contar.

_Ah sim, aqui esta as coisas que você me pediu. – lembrou-se Kouga – Quando eu entrei na loja de perucas de cara o vendedor me ofereceu mil e quinhentos dólares por meus cabelos.

_Fala sério?! – minha boca abriu-se num perfeito circulo.

_Sim falo sim. – riu Kouga – E quando me recusei a vender meu cabelo, então ele me ofereceu mil e setecentos!

_Por Buda! – exclamei.

Quero dizer, os meus cabelos eram lindos, talvez até mais que os de Kouga, porque eu cuidava muito bem deles e fazia hidratação toda semana, então imaginem só a grana que eu podia ter pegado vendendo-o. Solucei. Que desperdício, o pobrezinho ficou todo retalhado e espalhado por meu quarto, ele bem que merecia um futuro melhor.

Kouga aproximou seu rosto do meu com curiosidade.

_Você esta chorando?

_Não é nada. – funguei e enxuguei uma lagrimazinha do canto do olho antes que ela caísse – O que dizia?

_Ah tá. Ele ficou bem decepcionado quando eu disse que só estava ali para comprar uma peruca e...

_E o que?

_Ficou me olhando de jeito estranho quando eu comecei a escolher uma entre as perucas femininas. Só que daí pra frente às coisas só pioraram... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e deu um riso nervoso – Tinha que ver como as pessoas me olhava quando fui comprar roupas e sapatos!

_Ah Kouga me desculpa, foi minha culpa você passar por esse constrangimento! – apressei-me a dizer.

_Está tudo bem, acho até que isso nos deixa quite, já que eu te constrangi pra caramba no vestiário ante ontem. – fiquei vermelha, porque ele tinha que me lembrar disso? – E também, essa não foi a pior parte.

_Então qual foi?

Kouga fez uma careta.

_Com certeza quando eu fui comprar maquiagem... – soltei uma profunda gargalhada com aquilo, mas então Kouga completou – E roupa intima. – ele deu de ombros – Desculpa a liberdade, mas eu notei que o seu sutiã estava bem apertado no vestiário, o que explica porque você se cansa tão rápido no treino: você não consegue respirar direito.

E quanto mais ele falava, mais eu ficava vermelha, é constrangimento, constrangimento e mais constrangimento. Será que mais alguém já desejou de repente se transformar num avestruz e enfiar a cabeça na terra?

Embora o avestruz não enfie de verdade a cabeça na terra, já que se realmente o fizesse ele morreria sufocado, na verdade ele aproxima a sua cabeça do solo para sentir suas vibrações, e escutar a possível aproximação de um predador, além de que nessa posição ele fica camuflado, já que deixa amostra unicamente à parte do corpo coberta por penas, e de longe da pra confundir com um arbusto. ^^ *V*

Mas mesmo assim, vocês entenderam o sentido da coisa.

Opa! Kouga continua falando, certo Kagome preste atenção.

_... Imaginar o que as pessoas estavam pensando. – continuava Kouga – Quero dizer, o que você pensaria se visse um homem sozinho comprando roupa intima feminina, maquiagem, roupas e sapatos, e uma peruca feminina?

De repente me peguei imaginando, Kouga usando espartilho e seios falsos, para ficar com um corpo semelhante ao que eu escondo, usando um vestidinho vermelho, peruca e muita maquiagem, enquanto rebola pela rua se equilibrando em cima de saltos altíssimos. Balancei a cabeça, é melhor eu esquecer isso porque senão aquela minha paranoia, de que o time de futebol é gay, vai voltar com força total.

_Ei eu comprei uma calça tamanho 36, o que me leva a perguntar: como consegue usar essas calças enormes, se você usa um número tão pequeno? – perguntou mexendo pelas sacolas – Sapatos 36, você tem busto 91 então eu comprei sutiã M, e a blusa...

_Espera um pouco! – interrompi surpresa – Como é que você sabe meus números?

_Ah isso! – Kouga começou a remexer em uma das sacolas e tirou da menor delas uma revista – Olha só você está na pagina 28.

Uma revista publicou algo sobre mim? Porque publicariam algo de mim? Eu não sou interessante!

Na capa havia eu, e outras nove garotas junto comigo. A chamada da matéria principal dizia "Conheça as dez mais belas modelos juvenis do Japão". Quem quer apostar comigo de que eu fiquei em ultimo lugar?

E lá estava eu usando uma blusa rosa bebê de gola alta e sem mangas, com uma saia branca, que mais parecia rosa por causa da estampa rosa floral, que me batia acima das cochas, carregava em uma das mãos uma bolsa de palha com flores rosa dentro, tinha tamancos marrons nos pés, e Buyo estava sentado próximo ao meu pé.

Só lançaram agora? Lembro-me de ter tirado essa foto pouco depois do natal do ano passado.

Acima da foto estava em letras garrafais enormes: EM 1° LUGAR: HIGURASHI KAGOME!

Hã... Ninguém levou a sério aquela aposta não é?

Ao lado da foto estavam meus dados:

Nome: Higurashi Kagome.

Altura: 1,62.

Peso: 42 kg

Peso?! Isso é covardia!

Busto: 91 cm

Cintura: 58 cm

Quadris: 89 cm

E tinha até o numero que eu calço!

Sapato número: 36.

E abaixo mais algumas coisas sobre mim, tipo "Higurashi Kagome iniciou sua carreira como modelo comercial as dois meses de idade, e aos nove anos estreou com todo o seu esplendor nas passarelas..." passei rapidamente os olhos pela revista, lendo uma palavra aqui e outra ali, tipo "... belíssimos olhos azuis, cabelos no tom de meia noite...", mas meus olhos pararam quando eu li o seguinte: "Ela ama as passarelas, simplesmente não tem como tirá-la da frente das câmeras, "Sou linda e o mundo merece ver isso" é o que ela sempre diz. – declarou a Sra. Higurashi com orgulho.".

Que absurdo!

Eu sempre odiei toda essa história de modelo! Mas sempre que eu reclamava com a minha mãe, ela me olhava torto, girava os olhos e dizia como se eu fosse idiota:

"Kagome você é linda, e o mundo merece ver isso!".

Mas claro que ela não iria dizer que eu sou praticamente uma "escrava de minha própria beleza", bufei.

_O que foi? – Kouga me olhou confuso.

_Olha isso! – eu praticamente esfreguei a revista na cara dele – Ela distorceu a coisa toda!

_Sei... – Kouga me olhou sem expressão, e eu acho que ele deve tá pensando "do que essa doida está falando?" – Olha quando eu vi essa revista me veio uma coisa na cabeça.

_O que?

_Bem, você tirou fotos para essa revista, e também vi outra sua onde você estava na capa usando um biquíni... Quero dizer, essas revistas devem pagar muito bem, então como você não tem dinheiro para uma peruca?

Sabe, até que ele tem razão, tecnicamente eu deveria ter dinheiro para comprar quantas perucas quisesse, inclusive quando eu tinha cinco anos fui uma daquelas crianças fofas que aparece no final do comercial da "Oi" e diz "Oi!" com um sorrisinho meigo e fofo, e só nisso ganhei uma boa grana, em dólares seria algo em torno de 10.000 dólares.

_O que você fala até tem sentindo, mas eu sou menor de idade.

_E daí?

_E daí que quem controla o meu capital é minha mãe, então tecnicamente eu não tenho nada, nem dinheiro para uma menta.

O que será que a mamãe fez com todo aquele dinheiro que eu ganhei só pra dizer oi?

_E porque você não liga para ela e pede uma peruca?

Pensei na possibilidade, eu podia dizer que tinha me arrependido, e que agora estava com vergonha de andar praticamente careca pela faculdade, balancei a cabeça, não. Definitivamente não.

_Você não conhece minha mãe, ela iria querer vir até aqui para sairmos às compras juntos, e iria acabar descobrindo que... Passo-me por Souta. Então me arrastaria de volta para casa.

_Sua mãe não sabe?

_Ninguém sabe só Sango e Kohaku, e... Você.

Ele ficou calado e voltou a fuçar as sacolas

_Ah, olha aqui, a vendedora me disse que nesse Kit tem toda a maquiagem básica de uma adolescente precisa. – ele colocou sobre minhas pernas um bauzinho prateado adorável – Mas não sei por que você precisaria de maquiagem, seu rosto é perfeito.

Fiquei corada. E me mantive calada enquanto ele colocava o resto das sacolas sobre minhas pernas e me explicava mais algumas coisas:

_Isso aqui é para você usar quando estiver como Souta. – ele me entregou um vidro de perfume masculino – Vai disfarçar o seu cheiro, mas não use muito, e se for se vestir de Kagome então tome um banho bem longo pra tirar bem o cheiro. – ele franziu o cenho – Quando não esta suada de tanto jogar futebol você até que tem um cheiro bem suave e feminino, sabia? – ele não percebeu ou então simplesmente ignorou o rubor em minhas faces, enquanto continuava a meditar sobre meu cheiro – O cara de cachorro deve ser realmente um idiota, para não ter reparado nisso, especialmente hã... _Naqueles dias_. – Ah meu Buda, ele não esta falando de...! – Sabe os "dias femininos" porque o cheiro de uma mulher costuma ficar muito mais forte quando ela está...!

_Por tudo o que é mais sagrado cale a boca Kouga! – Gritei mais vermelha que placa de pare, em seguida eu olhei-o de olhos arregalados – Alguém já lhe disse que você é **muitíssimo** inconveniente?

Kouga deu-me um sorriso amarelo.

_A minha mãe. – ele confessou – Desculpe, mas é que não costumo pensar antes de falar. É um grande defeito meu.

_Estou vendo. – balbuciei.

Após um pequeno momento constrangedor, Kouga fez som de limpar a garganta e continuou como se não tivesse dito nada de constrangedor antes:

_Eles não tinham um cabelo exatamente igual ao seu, mas eu comprei o mais aproximado. E sobre as roupas, me desculpem se elas não forem bem o seu estilo, mas é que eu sou homem e nós... Bem, nós não entendemos muito bem de roupas.

_Ah tudo bem. – eu sorri e espiando em uma das sacolas, pude ver um tecido rosa ali, tudo bem, eu gosto de todas as cores... Desde que não seja em excesso. – Eu com certeza vou amar, qualquer coisa que tenha me comprado.

_Mas eu vou indo. Depois me diga o que achou das coisas. – Kouga deu-me duas tapinhas nos ombros e levantou-se.

Olhei para todas aquelas sacolas, eu "sou um garoto" não posso ser vista por ai carregando um monte de sacolas de menina.

_Hã... Kouga será que você me faria um ultimo favor?

_Claro o que você quiser.

_Chame a Sango pra mim, por favor. – eu pedi – Ela deve estar na quadra de tênis com o irmão.

Kouga sorriu para mim e se afastou, joguei a cabeça para trás e comecei a observar as nuvens enquanto esperava, duas delas me chamaram a atenção: uma era comprida, mas fina de um lado do que do outro, e a outra era ligeiramente redonda, parecia uma bola deformada, eu sorri, elas fizeram lembrar-me das tardes que Souta ficava me ensinando o básico de alguns esportes.

_Vamos lá Kah, tudo o que você tem que fazer é ficar de olho na bola e rebater! – disse-me Souta, mas isso foi há uns sete ou oito anos atrás.

_Eu... Vou tentar. – murmurei, duvido que ele tenha ouvido, mas a verdade é que estava de joelhos bambo porque tinha medo da bola me acertar na cara. – Mas Souta... – eu argumentei medrosa – Se a bola me acertar na cara, eu posso ficar com a cara roxa, ou então com um galo, ou então com um galo roxo!

_Não fique com medo! – Souta praticamente ralhou comigo, e quando percebeu que fiquei ainda mais assustada, ele tentou falar de uma forma mais branda – Digo... Olhe pelo lado bom: se a sua cara ficar roxa, ou nascer um galo, ou... – ele girou os olhos de forma risonha – Nascer um galo roxo. Então a mamãe não vai te levar para aquele teste, para a propaganda da boneca que fala mais de vinte frases diferentes e responde por comando de voz.

Souta sabia o quanto eu odiava todas aquelas seções de foto ais quais eu era obrigada a participar desde que me entendo por gente, ou então desde antes disso.

E naquele dia em especial mamãe me levaria para fazer um teste, em que, caso eu fosse aprovada, eu faria a propaganda de uma nova boneca que haviam lançado, ela falava vinte e uma frases diferentes e respondia a comando de voz, e aí meu rosto ia sair sorridente e feliz em todas as caixas da boneca, como uma delas no meu colo. Mas se eu estivesse com o rosto inchado e roxo...

_Até que não é má ideia! – eu sorri banguela para meu irmão. – Mamãe sempre diz que se meu rosto estiver deformado seria uma tragédia que ele aparecesse em público, porque arruinaria a minha carreira.

Meus dois dentes da frente haviam caído há dois dias, só que isso não era problema pra minha mãe, porque ela havia encomendado com o pai da Sango, que aliais é dentista, duas próteses para substituir os verdadeiros. Ainda consigo me lembrar do desespero dela quando eu pedir os dentes.

_Como ela pode fazer isso comigo?! – exclamou quase arrancando os próprios cabelos, enquanto andava de um lado para o ouro no salão de beleza – A três meses do dia da criança! As marcas de brinquedos procuram crianças para fazer propagandas – pelo reflexo do espelho pude vê-la apontando horrorizada para mim como se eu fosse algum monstro – E que empresa vai querer contratar uma menina banguela?!

Eu era inteligente, muito inteligente, mas isso não importava para a minha mãe.

_Não entre em pânico querida. – disse a mãe de Sango "aparando" as pontas do meu cabelo, na verdade elas diziam isso para me acalmar (um insulto a minha inteligência!), e ai de pouquinho em pouquinho ela aparava meus cabelos até acima dos ombros – Meu marido é dentista sabia?

_Sim eu sei disso. – minha mãe suspirou – Mas e daí? O que ele pode fazer por ela? Será que ele pode fazer os dentes dela nascerem em dois dias?

_Não. Mas pode fazer uma prótese para ela.

Eu nunca chupei chupeta porque entortava os dentes.

_Lá vai Kah! – anunciou Souta preparando-se para me lançar a bola – E lembre-se: olho na bola.

Eu já tinha errado aquelas rebatidas seis vezes seguidas, mas tudo bem porque sete é o número da sorte, a bola veio em minha direção a 108 k/h aproximadamente, meus olhos estavam fixos nela, eu me preparei para rebater e exatamente 0,4 segundos depois (para meu azar) eu rebati a bola. E ela foi bem longe!

Souta deu um assovio admirado, enquanto observava a trajetória da bola, com as mãos juntas nas costas. Depois me olhou orgulhoso e extasiado, gritando:

_Kah isso foi demais! – estávamos a pouco mais de 32 metros um do outro, digamos que tínhamos bastante espaço para brincar no templo – Foi um máximo!

Só que, eu não estava tão contente quanto meu irmão, e ele imediatamente percebeu isso.

_O que foi? – perguntou preocupado vindo correndo até mim. – Se machucou? Onde é que está doendo? – e então ele começou a se desesperar – Caramba a mamãe vai matar-me!

_Não está doendo nada, eu não estou machucada. – murmurei balançando a cabeça. – E esse é o problema.

_Como assim? – ele quis saber – Devia estar feliz, foi uma rebatida incrível!

_É que agora mamãe vai me levar para ser a garota propaganda da boneca falante.

_Vamos lá Kah, você tem que ver as coisas pelo lado bom.

_E qual é? – olhei chorosa para meu irmão.

Com aquele boné e luva de beisebol e mascando chiclete aos meus olhos ele parecia um verdadeiro jogador profissional. Souta sempre foi o meu herói.

_Você é ótima em beisebol, desse jeito vão acabar chamando-a para fazer propaganda de equipamentos esportivos! – ele fez uma pose engraçada como se estivesse segurando um taco de beisebol balançando o bumbum exageradamente, acabei dando risada – Isso mesmo sorria e mostre ao mundo essa sua linda janelinha banguela!

Ele exclamou colocando seu boné em minha cabeça, eu continuei rindo até que me dei conta do que ele havia falado. Janelinha? Banguela?

Empurrei-o no chão.

_Ei o que houve? – ele me olhou assustado.

_Souta seu idiota! – gritei batendo o pé no chão.

Aquela era mais uma tarde comum em que ele ficava me ensinando alguns esportes para eu não ser reprovada em Ed. Física na escola, em troca eu fazia o dever de casa dele e o ajudava a não ser reprovado em todas as outras matérias. Até que quando ele chegou ao ensino médio não me deixou mais fazer seu dever de biologia.

Dei risada, não sei por que, mas ultimamente tenho pensado no meu irmão, talvez eu esteja com saudades dele.

_Por isso me chamou aqui? – olhei para o lado de repente, e lá estava Sango me encarando com as mãos nos quadris e usando uma camiseta branca que olhando de longe parecia ser o logotipo do youtube, mas quando ela chegava perto, dava pra ver que ao invés de "youtube" lá estava escrito "não perturbe" – Para ver você rindo sozinha que nem uma doida?

_Não, onde esta Kikyou?

_Kikyou? – ela repetiu – Eu não sei, como é que vou saber da vida daquela patricinha?

_Quero saber se ela está no quarto de vocês.

_Não. Por quê?

_Porque quero que você me acompanhe até o seu quarto. – mostrei a ela as minhas varias sacolas.

_Quer que eu carregue isto tudo para você?! – ela horrorizou-se – Higurashi vá a m...!

_Não é isso! – interrompi-a antes que Sango falasse besteira – É só que fica estranho um garoto andar sozinho carregando um monte de sacolas femininas, mas se ele estiver acompanhado de uma garota... Bom, ai todo mundo pensa que ele esta carregando as coisas para ela.

_Ah certo. – ela estendeu a mão e me ajudou a levantar – E o que são todas essas coisas?

_Minha peruca, roupas, sapatos, e maquiagem. – respondi recolhendo todas as coisas – Acho que Kouga exagerou, ele gastou muito dinheiro.

_Antes ele do que eu. – Sango encolheu os ombros e apanhou a menor das sacolas.

Olhei Sango pelo canto dos olhos, mas preferi ficar calada.

Enquanto íamos para o seu quarto deixar todas as coisas por lá, me ocorreu que não seria má ideia ligar para Taisho e lhe dizer que finalmente consegui convencer a Kagome. É... Afinal hoje é sábado mesmo. Até que não é uma má ideia.

Tomei um bom banho no banheiro da Sango, que milagrosamente não estava tão ruim quanto eu esperava, enquanto ela ia falar ao Taisho que eu liguei para ela e disse que poderia vê-lo hoje, para ajudá-lo com seu "pequeno" problema de grosseria, e acabei descobrindo que minhas suspeitas estavam certas: as meninas tem sim água quente.

Lavei meu cabelo com um shampoo que achei por aqui, acho até que ele está maiorzinho, porque a franja já está cobrindo meus olhos. Deve ter crescido uns... Sei lá, um centímetro e meio talvez?

_Kagome aqui tem uma toalha limpa. – anunciou Sango entrando no banheiro com uma toalha azul – E eu peguei a sua escova de dente quando fui ao seu quarto.

_E como sabe que é a minha escova e não a do Taisho? – perguntei olhando-a por cima do ombro.

_Porque você ama verde. – em seguida tirou de detrás da orelha uma escova verde.

_Eca. – balbuciei – Ainda bem que você não tem piolhos.

_Deixa de frescura e sai logo desse banheiro. – ela girou os olhos e saiu.

Só que tem um pequeno detalhe: eu vou demorar **bastante **nesse banho.

Porque caramba, é o primeiro banho que eu tomo sem ter medo de ser descoberta, em quase um mês inteiro!

Então é claro que eu vou demorar aqui!

Quarenta e sete minutos depois, Sango já estava gritando do quarto:

_Sai logo dai, ou você quer encolher?

Mostrei a língua para a porta como se Sango estivesse bem ali e apanhei a toalha para me secar. Acho que acabei com toda a água quente da faculdade. Mas e daí? Eu estou tomando banho gelado desde que cheguei aqui, então ninguém vai morrer por tomar um banho gelado pelo menos um dia!

Analisei as roupas que Kouga me trouce, até que não são tão ruins, peguei uma calça preta, sapatos AL star rosa de cano alto, uma blusa rosa de mangas compridas, com a estampa de uma caveira segurando uma rosa vermelha entre os dentes.

Coloquei uma jaqueta preta, e dei risada, estou até parecendo uma rockeira patricinha.

_Sango. – Chamei botando pasta de dente na minha escova – Vou escovar os dentes e já saio do banheiro.

_Tudo bem. – ela me respondeu.

Então lá estava eu escovando meus dentes alegremente, tipo trinta segundos depois, quando a Sango entrou chutando a porta, e me olhando de cenho franzido.

_Que foi?

Ela continuou ali parada, segurando a porta e me olhando de cenho franzido.

_Quanto tempo mais você pretende demorar escovando os dentes?

_Uns cento e oitenta segundos por quê? – respondi com a boca cheia de espuma.

_Porque se você escovar os dentes mais um pouco eles vão ficar transparentes.

Eu cuspi na pia.

_Para sua informação para uma boa limpeza bocal deve-se escovar cada dente vinte vezes mais a língua. E isso demora algum tempo.

_Mas você já está aqui há dez minutos! – ela exclamou. Qual é não é tanto tempo assim! – E se escoar seus dentes mais um pouco eles vão ficar transparentes!

De repente fui puxada para longe da pia, e Sango começou a repuxar meus lábios para ver meus dentes, como se eu fosse algum cavalo. Tomou a escova de mim e encheu a mão de água.

_Pronto eles já estão bem limpos, agora tire essa espuma da cara!

No instante seguinte ela tentou me afogar com sua mão cheia de água, logo estava tossindo, mais foi rápido, porque Sango começou a me sufocar esfregando a toalha na minha cara para secá-la. No final minha cara estava vermelha e ardendo.

Olhei chocada para ela.

_Sango. – chamei – Me prometa que nunca vai ter filhos.

Eu já até podia ver, Sango jogando a criança recém- nascida dentro da máquina de lavar, para dar banho, ou então na lavadora de louça e depois pendurando no varal com pregadores para secar ao sol.

Sango girou os olhos, agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou para fora do banheiro, (ela é a delicadeza em pessoa! ¬¬') depois me fez sentar na penteadeira de Kikyou, onde estava uma cabeça branca usando a peruca que Kouga me comprou: uma longa cabeleira escura de fios lisos. E pegou o secador dela e começou a usar nos meus cabelos. Pergunto-me se a Kikyou sabe que a Sango anda pegando as coisas dela emprestadas sem ela saber.

Enquanto isso eu destranquei e abri o bauzinho prateado que Kouga deu-me, ele estava certo, lá dentro havia pó compacto, corretivo, lápis de olho, mascara de cílios, sombras de cores variadas, batom, gloss, delineador de lábios, blush, e etc.

A primeira coisa que peguei do bauzinho foi uma pinça. Eu fiquei todo esse tempo sem tirar a sobrancelha, para parecer mais masculino, só que agora a história é outra.

Admito que doa e que odeio fazer isso. Mas é por um bem maior!

Bem, todo esse tempo sendo modelo não foi em vão, porque eu acabei aprendendo alguns truques de maquiagem. Primeiro passei o básico, preparando minha pele para a maquiagem. E só então comecei o trabalho de verdade.

Passei o pó compacto num tom bem mais claro que o da minha pele, para parecer que eu tenho um tom diferente do real, e também passei pelo pescoço e nas costas das mãos, pra tipo assim ele não pensar que eu sou uma garota de duas cores, lápis de olho preto para acentuar o tom dos meus olhos e fazê-los parecerem mais claros e também um pouco mais puxados do que já são naturalmente, também passei uma maquiagem esfumaçada neles, mais escura nos cantos, dando a impressão de que meu nariz é mais fino, máscara de cílios para dar a ilusão de volume. Um pouquinho mínimo de blush, dando a minhas bochechas um tom naturalmente rosado. Batom cor de rosa, gloss (apesar de eu achar grudento) e delineador de lábios também entraram no conjunto. Tudo para eu não me parecer com o Souta.

Quando acabei tudo, eu sentia meu rosto com um quilo de maquiagem. E percebi que Sango penteava minha franja para trás, para que pudesse cobri-la juntamente com o resto do cabelo com uma touca própria, a qual estava prendendo com grampos.

Em seguida me fez virar de frente para ela, dando as costas ao espelho, e começou a colocar-me a peruca, prendendo-a com pequenos grampos, e ajeitando-a com uma escova de cabelos para que pareça o mais natural possível.

_Kouga foi muito gentil me comprando tudo isso não é? – eu sorri para Sango.

_Gentil? – repetiu Sango como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquela palavra antes – Você acha que ele fez isso por gentileza?

_Bem... Sim. – aonde ela quer chegar?

Sango girou os olhos.

_Como você pode ser tão inteligente e ainda assim não entender nada Kagome?

_Como assim?

Ela suspirou e ajeitou minha peruca nos mínimos detalhes, colocando duas mechas na frente de meus ombros e ajeitando-a com os dedos.

Por um momento ela se afastou, e quando voltou para perto de mim, trazia uma tiara com uma rosa vermelha feita de cetim presa a ela.

_O toque final. – ela piscou para mim entregando-me a tiara e em seguida prendeu os próprios cabelos num rabo de cavalo – Inuyasha disse que pode te encontrar num lugar perto daqui, e pela hora marcada você só tem mais doze minutos se não quiser se atrasar.

Arregalei os olhos e Sango estalou a língua.

_Vou falar com Kohaku e vê se ele talvez possa te levar.

Eu concordei e ela saiu do quarto.

Levantei-me em um salto, eu vou me atrasar!

Eu odeio chegar atrasada, gosto da pontualidade. Andei nervosamente até o outro lado do quarto, enquanto colocava a tiara que Sango me entregou, virei-me para fazer o caminho de retorno, mas parei...

Ah não meu Buda, de novo não!

Do outro lado do quarto, Kikyou estava parada me fitando.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 11/07... Porque será que eu tenho essa necessidade de sempre anotar tudo?!

Primeiramente desculpa pela imensa demora!

Mas... Vamos lá aos meus motivos:

Primeiro: Sem motivação para postar, eu continuava escrevendo (embora muito mais lentamente), mas... Sei lá, simplesmente não tinha vontade de postar, acho que é porque todas as estórias que leio no Nyah estão sendo abandonadas uma a uma e isso me deixa desanimada.

Segundo: Ultimamente meus braços vêm doendo como o inferno, a médica disse que é porque meus nervos estão se atrofiando por falta de movimentos, e o meu remédio para dor deixa-me muito sonolenta, resultado: tempo reduzido no Percy (nome do meu computador).

E terceiro: Decidi tirar umas férias... E acabei prolongando-as demais. Desculpe, por favor, não me abandonem! ^^

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii****: **É claro que ele vai, afinal se não ficasse... Não seria o Kouga!

**danda jabur****:** A Sango não ia deixar ela jogar 21! ^^

Ah é, em resposta a sua pergunta eu adicionei alguns parágrafos extras na conversa do Kouga com a Kagome, espero que tenha esclarecido.

Foi exatamente o que eu imaginei! Até imaginei uma cena dos dois brigando por causa disso e caindo num chafariz!

**Priy Taisho**: Verdade, a Kah é um gênio... Só não usa muito essa inteligência.

**Ruh-chan**: Verdade, isso foi até bem fofo da parte dele não foi? ^^

**KitsuneLoveX**: Gosta sim, afinal se não gostasse não seria o Kouga né?

É o Kohaku pena na mão dela... E a Kah também.

**Agome chan**: A Kah é demais! Com seus pesadelos e desculpas sobre o 21 KKKK

Todo mundo percebeu isso... Menos a Kagome.

Desculpe a demora tá.

**Babb-chan**: Puxa vida, olha só quantas review's você mandou! *ficando tonta*.

Nem sei como responder a todas elas, então só vou agradecer por todas essas review's, mas prometo que se não tiver me abandonado (pela demora) a partir de agora respondei as tuas review's devidamente.

**Helo**: Desculpe-me pela demora.


	19. Um homem de sutiã!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Gente hoje eu faço dezesseis anos, que tal algumas review's? *O*_

Ela é o cara.

.

Um homem de sutiã!

.

_Kikyou! – gritei em pânico.

Eu tentei recuar, mas acabei tropeçando, a porta do banheiro se abriu quando minhas costas bateram nela, cai sentada no piso do banheiro e fechei a porta com o pé. Muito bem Kagome respira isso respira... Mas como é que se respira?!

Ah! Preciso acalmar-me! Balancei a cabeça, tentando clarear as ideias e me lembrar como se respira, ah já sei. Inspira. Expira. Isso. Agora sim, muito bem Kagome, já tem oxigênio no seu cérebro novamente então pense!

Kikyou não deve estar aqui há muito tempo, então o máximo que ela deve ter visto foi eu colocando a tiara dela, então... O que aconteceu, foi que eu vim aqui procurar a Sango, é isso mesmo, mas não a encontrei então eu... Eu vi essa tiara e achei bonitinha, e estava experimentando quando ela entrou. Só isso!

Mas se foi só isso porque fiquei tão assustada quando a vi? Ela pode perguntar isso. Bem... Eu me surpreendi claro que me surpreendi! Porque não a ouvi entrar, então quando me virei e a vi ali, eu acabei levando um _pequeno _susto, então tropecei e cair no banheiro.

_Ei Kagome, é melhor se apressar porque o Kohaku disse que... – ouvi Sango entrando, mas sua voz foi sumindo – Kagome cadê você?

Fiquei calada, eu meio que estava esperando Kikyou dizer "Ela está trancada no banheiro, não sei o que deu nela, de repente começou a gritar e se trancou lá, acho que está louca", mas Kikyou também não disse nada, ouvi batidas na porta.

_Ei você está aí? – perguntou Sango.

Entreabri a porta do banheiro, deixando somente uma fresta para espiar o quarto.

_Hã... Oi.

_O que está fazendo aí? – Sango franziu o cenho.

Limpei a garganta e saí do banheiro, tentando parecer calma e natural.

_Nada. Apenas assustei-me com Kikyou... Eu não a ouvir entrar.

_Kikyou? Do que você está falando Kagome? Kikyou não está aqui.

Eu pisquei. Será que estive imaginando coisas?

_Não está? – Sango balançou a cabeça me olhando como se eu fosse louca – Mas eu vi, ela estava bem ali! – apontei indicando o local onde vira Kikyou e vi-a ali novamente, apontando para mim da mesma forma que eu apontava para ela, arregalei os olhos, Kikyou fez o mesmo – Olha! Ela está lá! Sango você por acaso é cega?!

Kikyou moveu os lábios como se também estivesse dizendo algo, mas minha voz deve ter abafado a dela. Sango franziu o cenho e virou-se, então pela primeira vez notei que Sango também estava ao lado de Kikyou, mas espere, se Sango está aqui, como pode estar lá? Franzi o cenho reparando que ela também usa exatamente as mesmas roupas que eu, Kikyou também franziu o cenho. Balancei a mão próxima ao rosto, Kikyou imitou-me, a Sango ao seu lado cruzou os braços e me encarou como se eu fosse retardada. Oh espere um pouco, isso não pode ser um...!

_Um espelho. – Disse Sango girando os olhos quando percebeu que eu finalmente havia desvendado o mistério – Parabéns gênio. Francamente Kagome, não sei como as pessoas ainda podem achar que você é a mais inteligente de nós duas. – Ai, essa doeu – E como é que você se confundiu com a Kikyou?

_Bem, em minha defesa nós somos idênticas. – Sango fitou-me impassível – Sango ao menos que há certa semelhança entre nós duas você tem que admitir!

Sango olhou do espelho para mim, e de mim para o espelho, como se estivesse me comparando com Kikyou, mas aquela Kikyou não serve como referencia, porque aquela não é a Kikyou, aquela sou eu refletida em um espelho! Então, após uma cuidadosa analise, Sango virou-se para mim e deu-me seu veredito:

_Não vejo nem uma semelhança.

Quase caí para trás, _de novo._

_Sango há quanto tempo você já não vai a um oftalmologista? – perguntei com um sorrisinho amarelo.

_Eu nunca fui a um oftalmologista.

_Ah então está explicado. – pensei alto.

_Está explicado o que?

_Nada. – toquei seu ombro – Mas Sango acredite em mim, Kikyou e eu parecemos irmãs gêmeas univitelinas de tão iguais!

_Eu acredito. – disse em tom impaciente de quem não acreditava em nada, me empurrando para a porta e colocando em minhas mãos uma bolsa preta – Agora anda logo que o Kohaku já deve estar esperando, ele vai te dar uma carona.

De repente parei para ouvir o que ela tinha dito o Kohaku... Vai o que?!

_Espera Sango! – arfei – O Kohaku não tem carro.

_Não. – Negou tranquilamente.

O Kohaku nunca teve carro, entretanto eu me lembro de que pouco antes de virmos para a faculdade, ele comprou uma... Uma... Ah Buda. Que não seja o que estou pensando! Por favor, não!

_Sango, você não está tentando me dizer que ele vai me dar uma carona de...!

_De moto. – Sango girou os olhos – Exatamente.

_Moto! – gritei assustada – Sango, por favor, não!

Muito bem, hora da confissão: eu tenho pânico de motos!

Mas não é nem um medo sem fundamentos não, acontece que quando eu tinha sete anos e o Souta nove, nosso pai apareceu lá em casa com uma moto que tinha pegado emprestada de um amigo, e então, escondido da mamãe, nos levou para passear na moto.

Duas palavrinhas: péssima ideia!

Ele nunca tinha subido numa moto antes, e nós menos ainda, ele nem sabia como pilotar! Meu pai sempre foi muito inconsequente, mas por sorte nós não estávamos muito rápidos quando sofremos o acidente, não foi um acidente muito grande e tão pouco grave, não foram preciso ambulâncias e nem câmeras de TV, nós simplesmente derrapamos em uma curva, Souta e eu fomos jogados para um lado, papai e a moto para outro.

Eu até que não me machuquei tanto, só tive um corte atrás do joelho direito, e ainda tenho uma pequena e quase invisível cicatriz branca para provar, na verdade você só a vê se souber exatamente para onde olhar e concentrasse bastante, mas para meu pai as coisas foram um pouco piores... Não ele não morreu nesse acidente (na verdade ele morreu oito meses depois, por intoxicação alimentar, quando comeu comida estragada), na verdade a moto caiu em cima dele, e ele teve um ferimento realmente muito feio na perna esquerda, por sorte não quebrou nem um osso, eu acho que naquele dia eu chorei mais por medo de todo aquele sangue na perna do papai do que pela dor em meu próprio joelho.

Quando nós chegamos a casa, meu pai rindo com a perna ensanguentada trazendo a moto ao seu lado, e Souta comigo gritando e chorando no seu colo, mamãe tentou matar o papai, ele dormiu no sofá por duas semanas, mas até que não foi tão mal, porque ela queria coloca-lo para dormir na casinha do cachorro, sorte que não tínhamos cachorro.

Até agora a minha mãe reclama da irresponsabilidade do papai quando vê a _"horrível cicatriz"_ atrás do meu joelho.

Tentei correr, mas Sango agarrou-me pela jaqueta, eu me livrei da jaqueta só que ela pegou meu braço, certo não posso me livrar do braço.

_Não seja escandalosa! – ralhou me puxando de volta e jogando a jaqueta na minha cara – Kohaku é um ótimo motociclista!

_Mesmo assim Sango. – tirei a jaqueta do rosto e olhei-a suplicante – Eu tenho pavor de motos, você sabe disso, elas são arriscadas e... Você sabia que elas poluem muito mais que os carros? E mais: elas não têm cinto de segurança, e nem erbegues... Sabe o quando uma superfície sobre duas rodas pode ser estável? Uma curva errada ou até mesmo uma pequena pedrinha no caminho, eu prefiro nem pensar nisso, mas você tem ideia da força com a qual um corpo de 42 kg, e esse corpo sou eu, pode ser lançado a uma velocidade de... 100k/h digamos? Seria lançado a uma força de 420 newtons para ser mais exata!

Sango inclinou a cabeça de lado.

_Você pesa só 42 kg, sério mesmo, só isso?

_Sango você não está me escutando! – exasperei-me.

_E claro que estou. – Sango começou a me empurrar de novo – Mas relaxa tá bem? Eu digo para ele ir a menos de 100 k/h.

Tentei fugir, mas não deu certo, porque ela me deu uma chave de gravata no pescoço.

_Ah... Estou... Sufocando...! – murmurei sem ar.

_Vê se não exagera tá legal?

A boa noticia? Ela me soltou.

A má noticia? Agora meu traseiro está doendo porque eu caí no chão.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se de medo quando ela voltou a me levantar, e foi me arrastando pela mão.

_Sango eu não posso subir em uma moto!

_Porque não? – perguntou-me sem deixar de me puxar.

_Por que... Ei vai mais de vagar! – reclamei aos tropeções – Eu estou usando saia.

_Não está não. – disse sem encarar-me. – Você está de calça!

Ela deu-me um puxão e fez-me ficar na sua frente, olhando-me criticamente, com cara de "viu? Eu te disse".

_Ai que droga! – exclamei cobrindo o rosto com as mãos – Eu deveria ter colocado uma saia!

Mas eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que isso não adiantaria muita coisa, porque a Sango ia me obrigar a trocar de roupa, mas ao menos seria um tempinho extra para eu fugir e pegar um ônibus não seria? Ah esqueci, eu nem ao menos sei onde devo me encontrar com Taisho. É... Acho que Sango já estava mesmo calculando que eu iria tentar fugir se soubesse para onde ir, e por isso não me contou. Ela tem realmente uma mente calculista e diabólica.

_Mas isso não seria conveniente Srta. Kagome. – disse a voz de Kohaku atrás de mim – não se pode usar saia quando se vai subir numa moto, à senhorita deveria saber disso.

Girei num ângulo de 360 graus, e Kohaku estava sentado bem atrás de mim em cima de uma moto azul com detalhes pratas simplesmente enorme, mas não estava sentado tipo motoqueiro, ao invés disso ele estava com as duas pernas de um lado só da moto, segurando entre as mãos um mini game, e me olhando com a cabeça levemente inclinada de lado. Para mim ele não me parecia com um motoqueiro louco e perigoso, como eu geralmente imagino todas as pessoas com motos, mas sim um garotinho esperando alguém ir busca-lo na escola.

Não posso acreditar nisso! Sango é muito mais má do que pensei, porque ela não me avisou que Kohaku estava aqui?

_Bem acho que eu... – cocei a cabeça nervosamente – Devo ter me esquecido.

Kohaku enfiou o pequeno brinquedinho eletrônico num dos vários bolsos de sua calça (me pergunto onde ele compra essas calças) e colocou um capacete preto, que só agora eu notei estar sobre seu colo, na cabeça.

_Então pode subir. – disse passando uma das pernas para o outro lado da moto e me entregando um segundo capacete, de cor vermelha.

_Hã... – eu recuei um pouco – Como você trouce essa moto de lá pra cá? Por que... Eu não me lembro de tê-la visto no meio da bagagem.

_Eu paguei para trazê-la num avião separado, fui pegá-la semana passada no depósito. – ele deu umas tapinhas carinhosas na moto, como se ela fosse algum animalzinho adorável, e disse – Custou um dinheirão. Acho que teria sido mais parado vir pilotando até aqui, mas então você e a mana chegariam sozinhas a uma cidade desconhecida e enorme, eu não me perdoaria por isso.

Olhei para Kohaku sem saber o que dizer, eu quero dizer... Não é pra tanto. Afinal tudo que Sango e eu tínhamos a fazer era apanhar um taxi e pronto, ele nos encontraria aqui daqui alguns dias ou semanas... Certo, a Sango ia me obrigar a carregar as malas delas, mas mesmo assim.

Dei um pequeno sorriso sem jeito para Kohaku.

_Hã... Muita gentileza a sua Kohaku. – limpei a garganta, decidida a retardar o máximo possível o momento em que terei de sentar nesta garupa – Mas essa moto é enorme, não é? Que moto é essa?

_É uma Honda 600. – respondeu orgulhosamente.

_Uau. – assoviei admirada, embora não tenha a mínima ideia do que isso signifique, ei eu sou inteligente mais também não sei de tudo né? E ainda determinada a enrolar o máximo possível falei: – Deve ter sido bem cara, aonde conseguiu tanto dinheiro?

_Ah eu...

_Pare de enrolar Kagome e suba já nessa moto! – esbravejou Sango quando infelizmente deu-se conta do que eu estava fazendo, me empurrando em direção à moto.

_Mas... – eu choraminguei.

_Coloque esse capacete e suba!

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça fortemente, Sango deve ter prendido essa peruca muito bem, porque ela não se moveu nem um centímetro sequer, espero que ela não tenha colocado super cola na minha cabeça.

_Nem ao menos sei como subir nisso! – admiti.

_Primeiro coloque o capacete. – Sango cruzou os braços e eu obedeci relutantemente – E agora você bota o seu pé aqui. – disse-me mostrando onde eu deveria por o pé – E sobe como se monta num cavalo.

Uma vez, quando tinha doze anos, eu montei num cavalo, era um lindo garanhão cor de café com leite, com o pelo macio como veludo, foi para fazer uma propaganda de perfume, e mesmo eu sabendo que aquele era um cavalo extremamente manso e bonzinho foi uma luta me colocarem em cima dele. Bem, mas é claro que a Sango não estava por perto naquele dia.

_Mas eu...

_Sobe agora Higurashi. – sibilou me lançando um olhar demoníaco.

_J-já que você pediu assim com tanto jeitinho! – gaguejei empalidecendo e arregalando os olhos.

Virei-me para Kohaku, que me estendia à mão gentilmente para me ajudar a subir.

_Você pode se apoiar em meus ombros se quiser.

Engoli o seco, Kohaku nunca me machucaria (diferente de Sango), e eu confiaria minha vida a ele. Hesitantemente pequei sua mão com uma das minhas, e com a outra me apoiei em seu ombro, botei meu pé onde Sango havia me indicado e impulsionei-me para cima. Só que a moto era mais alta do que parecia, quase tive de fazer um espacate para passar minha perna ao outro lado. Sentei-me com um gemido.

_Porque tinha que ser uma moto assim tão grande? – murmurei. – Onde eu me seguro?

_Aqui. – Sango colocou minha mão sobre uma barra na lateral traseira da moto, e minha outra mão imitou o gesto de forma automática.

_Espero que sua peruca não saia do lugar. – Kohaku disse-me com sinceridade.

_Não vai. – Sango negou com convicção – Eu a prendi bem com os grampos, ela está muito bem grampeada... – parou por um momento e deu um pequeno sorriso amarelo – Kagome quando você quiser tirá-la é melhor passar lá comigo sabe? Se não você vai acabar arrancando o resto dos teus cabelos.

Eu sabia, ela passou super cola na minha peruca! Eu sabia! E eu sabia!

Kohaku ligou a moto e com o som do motor eu acabei dando um pequeno e involuntário gritinho agudo, rapidamente minhas mãos largaram as barras de segurança da moto e enroscaram-se em torno de Kohaku de uma forma tão firme e desesperada, que até parecia que eu queria que nos tornássemos siameses.

Fechei os olhos assim que a moto começou a mover-se e ouvi ao longe a risada abafada de Sango.

_Kohaku! – ela chamou risonha – Faça qualquer coisa, menos chegar a 100 k/h, ouviu-me?!

_Tudo bem mana. – pude sentir Kohaku mover-se, como se ele estivesse acenando para Sango – Eu tomarei cuidado.

E comigo grudada em suas costas, rezando silenciosamente para que o rei enma não me quisesse ver ainda, ele acelerou.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade, na qual minha vida apresentou-se em minha mente como um teatro de bonecos, eu era a marionete e minha mãe aquela que controlava as cordinhas, o tempo todo a minha vida foi um turbilhão de câmeras e pessoas trocando minhas roupas, maquiando-me e penteando-me. "Escrava de minha própria beleza". Foi assim que Sango me definiu ao me conhecer. Dizem que quando estamos próximos à morte, nossa vida passa diante os nossos olhos... Ou talvez, fosse só o pânico tomando conta da minha mente.

Sentiu um cutucão no ombro.

_Hã... Srta. Kagome? – chamou-me Kohaku hesitantemente, não pude responder, o medo deixou-me congelada – Tudo bem... Você já pode abrir os olhos, já chegamos.

Abri primeiro o olho direito, e quando me certifiquei que estávamos parados abri o direito, e suspirei aliviada, levantei a cabeça para fitar Kohaku, mas seu rosto estava coberto pelo capacete.

_Me desculpe. – falei – Mas é que tenho um pouco de medo de motos.

_É eu percebi. – disse-me um tanto risonho, passaram-se alguns segundos e ele pigarreou... Constrangido? Porque ele estaria constrangido? – Você já pode... Hã, larga-me, Srta. Kagome.

_Oh! – falei surpresa largando-o e me afastando rapidamente.

Só que foi rápido demais, eu inclusive teria caído da moto de cabeça no chão se Kohaku não tivesse me segurado. Gaguejei um pedido de desculpas novamente e apoiei-me em seus dois ombros para consegui descer da moto.

Reparei que os ombros de Kohaku são largos e fortes... O que é meio esquisito, talvez porque eu sempre o tenha visto como um meigo e adorável garotinho, mas até que o fato dele ter músculos faz sentindo, considerando-se que ele pratica um monte de esportes desde pequeno.

_Quer que eu venha busca-la depois?

_Não precisa se incomodar. – eu disse tentando ser o mais educadamente possível, só que na verdade eu não quero subir numa moto nos próximos... Digamos... Duzentos anos talvez? – É sério, você não precisa mesmo, eu pego um ônibus.

Kohaku balançou a cabeça.

_De forma alguma, e não será nem um incômodo então me ligue para vir busca-la depois.

_Eu pego um taxi então! – disse começando a entrar em pânico. – Não precisa se incomodar comigo Kohaku, verdade!

_Não vai me incomodar.

Suspirei derrotada, o Kohaku é tão teimoso quanto à irmã.

_Tudo bem. – concordei relutante – Eu te ligo.

Virei-me e comecei a arrastar os pés em direção ao estabelecimento mais próximo, uma dessas lojas de café eu acho e também o provável lugar que Taisho disse que poderia me encontrar. Mas então, Kohaku chamou-me, olhei-o por cima do ombro.

_Hã? O que?

_O... Capacete.

_Ah! – ruborizei.

Corri até ele e rapidamente tirei o capacete, e o entreguei a Kohaku. Ele riu um pouco e prendeu o capacete na garupa, partindo logo em seguida.

Não tenho certeza se o Taisho está atrasado ou se a Sango me deu o horário adiantado para ter certeza de que eu não iria me atrasar, então pedi uma xicara pequena de café e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, enquanto eu esperava comecei a procurar na minha bolsa algo para me distrair, vamos ver o que temos aqui... Vamos ver, eu tenho menta, celular, estojo de maquiagem... Quando a Sango arrumou essa bolsa que eu nem vi? Mas em fim, também tenho um pouco de dinheiro, uma lixa de unha e... Olha só! É aquela revista que o Kouga deu-me!

Bem... Eu tenho tempo. Então dessa vez ao invés de só passar o olho eu comecei a ler de verdade:

Nome: Higurashi Kagome.

Altura: 1,62.

Peso: 42 kg

Busto: 91 cm

Cintura: 58 cm

Quadris: 89 cm

Sapato número: 36.

Higurashi Kagome iniciou sua carreira como modelo comercial aos dois meses de idade, e aos nove anos estreou com todo o seu esplendor nas passarelas, e ainda na infância sua beleza avassaladora rendeu de quatro a todos os caça talentos do Japão, e agora já na adolescência sua beleza excepcional a deixa no topo da lista das "10 mais" – ele disse topo? Rapidamente movi meu olhar para o alto da página, e lá estava com uma letra rosa Pink floreada "Em 1° lugar: Higurashi Kagome" eu tinha me esquecido disso, mas deve... Deve ter havido algum engano, continuei a ler: – com seus belíssimos olhos azuis, e cabelos no tom de meia noite, Kagome esbanja a mais pura graça e beleza.

Ela ama as passarelas, simplesmente não tem como tirá-la da frente das câmeras, "Sou linda e o mundo merece ver isso" é o que ela sempre diz. – declarou a Sra. Higurashi com orgulho.

Mas infelizmente essa paixão pelas câmeras não se estende as câmeras de TV. Porque atualmente nossa jovem musa já recusou mais de quinze convites diferentes para a televisão. – quinze convites para a televisão? Como é que eu nunca fiquei sabendo de nenhum desses convites?

E se pararmos para pensar, eu até que levo jeito para atriz.

_Você é a irmã do Souta?

Baixei a revista.

A minha frente, Taisho olhou-me surpreso e recuou um tanto confuso.

_Kikyou, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Há! Eu disse que eu estava igual a ela! Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Toma essa Sango!

_Eu não sou Kikyou. – respondi na mais completa inocência – Meu nome é Kagome, e suponho que você deva ser hã... – fiz uma pausa fingindo tentar me lembrar de seu nome – Takahashi?

_Taisho. – ele sentou-se. – Mas é melhor mesmo você me chamar de Inuyasha.

_Como quiser. – concordei guardando a revista de volta na bolsa.

_Então quer dizer que você é a irmã caçula do Higurashi?

Ele inclinou-se um pouco em minha direção franzido o cenho, e meu coração acelerou de nervoso, acho que ele me descobriu!

_É, pois é né, sou eu! – eu sorri tentando não parecer nervosa.

_Não são nada parecidos. – ele concluiu ajeitando-se no seu lugar.

_Ah é? – eu quase pulei do meu lugar, mas me recompus e coloquei uma mecha de minha peruca atrás da orelha, só que ela voltou a cair sobre meu ombro – Legal isso é bom. Mas então, Souta contou-me que... Você tem problemas de comportamento? – Taisho deu um leve rosnado – Eu vou considerar isso como um sim.

_Olha, antes de você começar a matraquear que nem o seu irmão. – falou Taisho, digo, Inuyasha – Quero dizer uma coisa.

Eu tomei um gole do meu café, que agora está gelado. Antes de perguntar:

_E o que é?

_Antes de a Sango vir falar comigo para me dizer que você finalmente tinha um espaço na sua apertada agenda social. – cerrei os olhos diante o seu cinismo – Eu já tinha marcado para encontrar-me com o meu meio-irmão aqui, então...

_Então você primeiro vai torrar a paciência do seu meio-irmão que, por falar nisso, tem coisas muito mais importantes a fazer do que ficar ouvindo as reclamações de um pirralho mimado, e só depois terminar com o seu encontro romântico. – intrometeu-se alguém.

E... Esse alguém é lindo.

Um homem de longos e lisos cabelos brancos, (ou serão prateados?) e penetrantes olhos dourados, estava de pé próximo a nossa mesa, e tudo nele exalava superioridade, desde a jaqueta azul marinho, até a ponta dos sapatos mocassins. O lindo rosto parecia congelado numa expressão de eterna arrogância, havia uma meia lua roxa no meio de sua testa, transparecendo através de sua franja, e marcas nos dois lados do rosto, as orelhas eram pontiagudas.

Um youkai. Um _**belíssimo**_ youkai.

Mas eu só me dei conta de está-lo encarando quando ele me devolveu o olhar, e inclinou levemente a cabeça como se já me conhecesse.

_Olá novamente Kikyou. – cumprimentou-me – Ainda namorando esse imbecil? Já não te disse que você pode arranjar coisa melhor?

Ele sentou-se de frente a Inuyasha, do lado direito da mesa.

Será que ele é modelo? Porque com certeza ele teria futuro nessa carreira, afinal ele é alto (quanto deve medir? 1,80 talvez?), esguio e com certeza é também muito bonito, já posso até vê-lo... Ai meu Buda eu estou parecendo à mamãe! -.-'

Ao lado esquerdo Inuyasha ergueu o queixo com ar vitorioso, como se tivesse ganhado alguma aposta silenciosa, e anunciou cheio de jubilo:

_Esta não é a Kikyou, Sesshoumaru!

Ele olhou-me longamente, e eu fiquei fascinada diante o seu olhar, e só depois deu o seu veredito:

_Kikyou tem olhos escuros e não azuis. – ruborizei, fiquei tão distraída com a beleza dele que até esqueci-me de dizer quem sou. Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar para Inuyasha – Mas muito bem _irmãozinho _se está não é Kikyou, ao menos tenha o bom senso de apresentar-nos. Ou você não aprendeu nada do que Izayoi te ensinou? – completou de forma provocativa.

Ora quem diria, parece que eu não sou a única ficar puxando a orelha do Inuyasha por sua falta de modos. Um pequeno sorrisinho surgiu em meus lábios, que procurei ocultar comendo um pedaço do meu bolo.

_Muito bem. – disse Inuyasha à contra gosto – Kagome, este é meu meio-irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru no baka.

Disfarcei uma risada com uma pequena tossidela.

_E Sesshoumaru. – continuou Inuyasha – Essa aqui é a _pequena_ Kagome – filho da...! – A irmã caçula do chato do meu colega de quarto.

Olhei-o indignada. Eu não sou pequena! Eu sou média! E também não sou chata!

Mas é melhor deixar quieto. Suspirei derrotada, e enfiei mais um pedaço de bolo na boca, se mamãe me visse comendo isso, ela teria um ataque do coração, mas é como dizem: o que os olhos não vêm coração não sente.

_Muito bem, já apresentei vocês dois então eu já posso ir direto ao ponto.

Inuyasha recomeçou a falar, olhei pelo canto do olho distraidamente para Sesshoumaru, a fim de ver sua reação com a forma brusca do Inuyasha falar, mas ele parecia muito mais interessado em olhar a rua lá fora, ele já deve estar acostumado com o gênio do irmão, eu acho... De repente, ele recostou-se em seu assento e meu olhar foi atraído para algo mais abaixo de seu rosto.

Estava ali por entre os tecidos de sua jaqueta azul marinho, algo de fundo lilás com desenhos de motivos geométricos em tons verdes e azulados. Parecia ser um... Não, não poderia ser.

_Você me disse, que se eu estudasse bastante e ganhasse uma bolsa integral me arranjaria um dos melhores quartos da faculdade.

Disse Inuyasha, mas eu mal o ouvia. Talvez todos aqueles flashes de câmeras tenham afinal me deixado com problemas de vista, e agora eu preciso de óculos urgentemente, mas acho que não é isso, eu nunca tive dores na vista ou na cabeça...

_É, foi exatamente o que eu disse. – Sesshoumaru viu uma pequena mancha na mesa e começou a esfrega-la com a unha comprida do indicador, até que saísse, e dando pouca importância a Inuyasha.

Quando nos conhecemos lembro-me de Inuyasha ter me perguntado se eu não era maníaca por limpeza, porque ele já teve bastante disso pela vida toda... Acho que ele estava se referindo ao irmão, mas deixa pra lá, no momento eu só quero saber o que é isso que estou vendo é uma miragem? Porque seja o que for não pode ser real!

Esse cara não pode mesmo está usando um _sutiã!_

Agora que tal irmos aos comerciais enquanto eu me recupero?

_*.*.*.*_

Pronto desde 05/08, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Então que acharam desse capitulo? Eu esqueci-me de avisar no anterior que o Sesshoumaru apareceria nesse aqui! KKK

**Respostas as review's:**

**Kuray****:** Ah desculpe pela espera! ^^

Não vou abandonar não, eu gosto de escrever está aqui, mas... O que é "genderbender"?

**EllenChaii**: Dessa vez não demorei certo?

**ThaliCarvalho**: Ah é que vendo a foto dela na revista fica fácil. Verdade, o nosso Kouga é muito constrangedor.

Ah sim verdade, a Sango é um doce... Eu dei um belo susto com essa da Kikyou né? KKKK.

**nane-chan3****:** Ah na verdade essa camisa não foi ideia minha, acontece que eu vi uma garota no ônibus usando uma igual um dia que voltava da escola. Verdade... Será que está todo mundo abandonando mesmo ou eu que sou azarada?

**Aricele:** Nem demorei dessa vez né?

**Guest:** Abandonar? Ah não. Eu posso até dar uns sumiços às vezes, mas não vou abandonar! ^^

**DafnyChaan:** Bem, então vamos ficar assim: vocês não me abandonam e eu não abandono vocês! ^^

É verdade, isso é triste, de repente, sem mais nem menos, várias autoras começaram a abandonar. O que estará acontecendo?

Ah você também deu um nome ao seu? E eu achava que era a unica! KKK Bom saber que não estou só!


	20. Minha saída com Taisho

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Minha saída com Inuyasha.

.

Tudo bem, vamos ficar todas calmas, ele não estava usando um sutiã... E antes que tentem me matar pelo susto, levem em consideração que eu também levei um baita susto!

Mas então, vamos do inicio... Onde foi que eu parei?

Ah sim, quando eu vi o sutiã do Sesshoumaru!

Bem, primeiro eu fiquei vários minutos lá parada imaginando porque ele estaria usando um sutiã, e a minha primeira teoria foi há de que ele já foi obeso, e aí quando conseguiu emagrecer a pele dele ficou toda esticada, e ele começou a usar sutiã porque ficou parecendo que ele tem seios. Ok muito estranho.

_Olha Inuyasha é melhor ser rápido, porque eu tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar ouvindo as reclamações de um menino mimado. – disse Sesshoumaru erguendo a mão para chamar a garçonete.

Mas eu nem ouvi o pedido que ele fez, de tão concentrada que estava em formar outra teoria. Tá bem, então talvez ele seja um agente do governo, (isso um agente secreto!) e esse seja o novo coldre que o governo entregou, mais prático para que ele possa sacar duas armas de uma vez só... Hã, acho que não também.

_Coisas mais importantes a fazer. – repetiu Inuyasha distraidamente – Vai se encontrar com Rin, por isso você está usando isto? – ele apontou para o sutiã de Sesshoumaru entrevisto através da jaqueta e logo em seguida ele estalou a língua – Eu bem que já disse a ela, que ela merece coisa melhor, mas aquela menina é muito teimosa e não me da ouvidos!

Ou talvez ele tenha uma namorada um pouco estranha que goste de vê-lo usando sutiã. Até agora então essa era a minha melhor teoria.

_E o dia que ela te der ouvidos. – Sesshoumaru falou fulminando Inuyasha com os olhos, enquanto eu olhava de um irmão para o outro como se acompanhasse uma partida de tênis – Eu juro que não vão encontrar seu corpo.

Dei uma leve tossidela, do tipo "Oi prazer, Higurashi Kagome e testemunha em potencial".

_Igual a como a Kikyou deu ouvidos a você? – Inuyasha olhou para o alto.

E eu vi um brilho... Sádico? Surgir nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e quando ele falou, quase havia humor na sua voz:

_Então foi ela quem terminou com você?

Inuyasha o olhou com o rosto vermelho, não sei se de vergonha ou de raiva, talvez as duas coisas, e pareceu que iria falar alguma coisa, mas bem nessa hora a garçonete chegou e deixou os pedidos deles sobre a mesa, para Sesshoumaru um "café para viajem" escrito "volte sempre", e para Inuyasha uma xicara de café preto e um prato de biscoitos.

_Ora não viemos aqui para falar da minha vida amorosa! – ele soltou assim que a menina se afastou.

Sesshoumaru puxou um descanso para copos do bolso da jaqueta e me olhou pelo canto do olho, fiquei surpresa e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo, surpresa porque eu achava que só eu é que andava com um descanso para copos na rua, e envergonhada por ele ter me olhado quando Inuyasha citou sua vida amorosa.

_Então você deixa a minha vida amorosa em paz que eu deixo a sua, pronto caso encerrado. – ele levantou-se como se fosse ir embora.

_Fique aí mesmo Sesshoumaru! – exclamou Inuyasha – Eu quero falar sobre o quarto que você me arranjou na faculdade!

Sesshoumaru apertou as mandíbulas, colocou o copo de novo sobre a mesa e retirou a jaqueta.

_Pelo visto vamos demorar aqui. Não é?

E foi então que eu percebi: não era um sutiã. Bom, pelo menos, não um sutiã de verdade. Na verdade ele estava usando uma camisa amarelo pastel com um sutiã estampado nela, dando a impressão de que ele estava usando um. Ok, isso é muito bizarro.

De repente me peguei imaginando onde ele havia comprado uma camisa daquelas.

Talvez no mesmo lugar onde a Sango comprou a camiseta "Não perturbe", dela.

_Você me enganou Sesshoumaru. – acusou Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru tomou calmamente um gole de seu café antes de perguntar:

_A que se refere cachorrinho?

_Você me disse para estudar bastante e ganhar uma bolsa integral, e se eu fizesse isso você me arrumava o melhor quarto da faculdade.

_É eu disse. – ele concordou calmamente se recostando no encosto do seu assento. – E então, qual o problema?

_Você me enfiou num buraco de ratos! – Inuyasha rosnou – Aquele lugar só não é mais imundo porque meu colega de quarto, limpa tudo que vê pela frente, como um gamba neurótico e... – ele me olhou, é eu não estava com uma cara muito simpática – Hã, não conta isso pro seu irmão tá?

Cerrei os olhos, a pode deixar que eu nem vou precisar contar!

_E aposto que você não move um dedo só para ajuda-lo. – censurou Sesshoumaru.

_Pode apostar que não. – eu deixei escapar, mas logo percebi que os dois me olhavam – Hã... Souta me contou.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça e bebeu mais um pouco de café, mas só voltou a falar depois de dar uma rápida espiada no relógio:

_Muito bem cachorrinho...

_Pare de me chama assim! – reclamou Inuyasha.

_Agora vamos por pontos. – continuou Sesshoumaru como se nem o tivesse escutado – Primeiro você estudou pra valer, pela primeira vez na sua vida.

_Sim... Não! – as bochechas de Inuyasha ferveram – Droga Sesshoumaru não é a primeira vez que eu estudo!

Sesshoumaru encolheu os ombros, e tomou outro gole de café.

_Bem, que seja e tire os cotovelos da mesa.

Educado, bonitão e limpo. Mas tem namorada, porque é que os melhores caras sempre já estão comprometidos ou são gays?

Ô vidinha injusta.

_Segundo. – continuou Sesshoumaru. – Você entrou na faculdade com uma bolsa integral. É, meus parabéns por isso, me surpreendeu.

Não tenho certeza se isso foi um elogio, mas pude detectar uma pontinha de ironia na voz dele, e acho que Inuyasha também porque cerrou os olhos.

_Sesshoumaru não brinque comigo! – ele exclamou enfiando um biscoito na boca – Eu cumpri com a...!

_Não fale de boca cheia.

Dissemos nós dois juntos e então nos entreolhamos, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu peguei a xicara para tomar um gole de café, mas na verdade eu estava meio que tentando me esconder dele, sei lá, ele tem um olhar intimidador.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e engoliu tudo de uma vez, não sei como não ficou entalado... Mas pensando bem, eu já vi ele engolindo coisa muito maior que simples biscoitinhos.

_Eu cumpri com a minha parte. – ele afirmou – Você não cumpriu a sua.

_Isso é relativo. – Sesshoumaru fez uma pausa, tomou um pouco de café e continuou – Vamos ver alguns pontos.

Inuyasha olhou para Sesshoumaru de forma desconfiada, e mesmo eu que o conheço a... O que? Quinze minutos? Já sinto que ele está armando alguma coisa.

_Porque pelo o que eu soube apesar de você ter estudado, e agora estar na faculdade com uma bolsa integral uma coisa não teve nada haver com a outra.

Inuyasha ficou rubro, e a orelha esquerda dele mexeu.

_Você está jogando futebol na faculdade, não está? – Inuyasha ficou calado e Sesshoumaru bateu a mão na mesa – Caso encerrado!

_Espera Sesshoumaru! – exclamou Inuyasha quando o mais velho se levantou – Você também não disse nada sobre as duas coisas terem de estar diretamente ligadas.

_Leia as letras miúdas Inuyasha. – ele aconselhou em tom de deboche jogando um bolo de notas na mesa, e jogando a jaqueta por cima de um dos ombros.

_Que letras miúdas?! – explodiu Inuyasha – Eu não assinei droga de contrato nenhum Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru nem ligou para o irmão, ele encolheu os ombros pegou o copo de café e foi embora.

_Sesshoumaru! – gritou Inuyasha.

_Passar bem.

Quando ele virou-se eu vi que havia algo escrito nas costas de sua camisa, em letras garrafais verdes: "Justo é o sutiã: oprime os grandes e levanta os caídos".

Então ele se foi. Simples assim.

Inuyasha jogou-se no banco novamente, suspirando pesadamente e praguejando baixinho contra o irmão, eu olhei-o sem acreditar.

_Como seu irmão tem coragem de usar uma camisa daquelas em publico?

_Hã? – Inuyasha olhou-me – Ah, ele só usa porque foi a Rin, a namorada dele, que deu a ele no Natal passado, e ele gosta de ficar agradando ela. – ele suspirou – Eu tinha esperança de que ela viesse com ele hoje, porque seria bem mais fácil persuadi-lo se Rin estivesse aqui. Estou até usando a camisa que ela me deu! Olha!

E pela primeira vez notei o que Inuyasha vestia: jeans e uma camiseta negra, com uma mensagem escrita em letras garrafais brancas: "A vida é uma droga e aí você morre. Alguma pergunta?". Eu pisquei.

_Hã... Sem duvida ela é... Bem otimista, não é?

_Rin tem um senso de humor estranho. – ele encolheu os ombros e se recostou no seu lugar, mas quando ele esticou uma mão para pegar outro biscoito, ele parou subitamente e olhou para meu prato – Isso é chocolate?

_É sim. Por quê?

_Nada, hã... Eu só achei que modelos não comiam nada mais que salada, sabe tipo... Nada de chocolate.

_Ah sim. – olhei para meu prato – Mamãe com certeza teria um infarto se me visse comendo isso, mas o que os olhos não veem coração não sente! – apoiei meu rosto sobre as mãos e sorri – Não concorda Inuyasha?

Ele piscou, a orelha esquerda moveu-se e as bochechas se aqueceram.

_Ah... Sim. É claro.

Mas... Eu olhei para minha fatia de bolo, já quase inexistente.

Quando eu tinha doze anos minha mãe colocou-me de dieta, não porque eu estivesse gorda, mas sim porque ela queria manter meu peso, ela não queria correr risco algum, só que a dieta acabou tendo efeito contrário porque eu ganhei 5 kg. Tá bem, me deixa explicar, ela tinha me obrigado a virar vegetariana e proibindo-me de comer doces, então mais ou menos no terceiro dia eu pirei.

_Souta ela está me fazendo comer mais cenouras que um coelho! – gritei sacudindo-o pelos ombros – Eu não sou um coelho Souta! Eu não sou um coelho!

E depois de eu já ter sacudido bastante a cachola do meu querido irmão, ele concordou em me levar escondida para comer. Nunca me entupi tanto de porcaria quanto naquela semana, minha mãe ficou decepcionada e me tirou da dieta, eu voltei a minha normalidade e em duas semanas já tinha perdido os 5 kg que tinha ganhado. Só que... Naquela noite em que a mamãe decidiu corta minha dieta, ela falou-me algo que eu nunca mais esqueci.

_Kagome, ainda está acordada minha princesa? – ela sussurrou passando a mão em meu rosto.

Detalhe: eu sabia que tinha algo de errado, porque ela nunca me colocava para dormir,

Bocejei e pisquei sonolenta.

_Sim mamãe, o que foi?

_Não engorde filha, entendeu? – ela sussurrou ainda passando a mão em meu rosto – Porque a mamãe não vai poder amar uma filha gorda.

Ela beijou-me na testa e se foi. Nada de boa noite para a menina que ficou até o alvorecer pensando nas palavras da mãe "... A mamãe não vai poder amar uma filha gorda.", minha mãe só me amaria enquanto eu fosse bonita, e se eu engordasse... Então ela deixaria de me amar.

Voltei ao presente, e comi o ultimo pedaço do meu bolo, prometendo a mim mesma maneirar nas guloseimas antes de voltar para casa, para a mamãe não deixar de me amar.

Olhei para Inuyasha.

_Olha, você sabe que o homem que paga a conta né?

Inuyasha suspirou alto.

_Me diz uma coisa.

_Fala. – incentivei.

_Não se ofenda, mas porque é que toda mulher é feminista ao extremo com aquele papo de "merecemos direitos iguais e blá blá blá", mas na hora da conta empurram tudo para o homem?

Ao invés de ficar ofendida eu dei risada.

_Nem todas nós somos assim, acredite, algumas de nós gostam de _dividir_ a conta!

Os olhos dele brilharam.

_E você é uma dessas?

Dei uma tapinha no seu ombro.

_Vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva Taisho.

Primeiro ele ficou surpreso, e ai inclinou a cabeça de lado e franziu cenho, e depois suspirou tristonho baixando as orelhas e me fazendo dar risada de novo, mas admito que, pela primeira tive uma vontade enorme de pegar naquelas orelhinhas.

Eu arrumei a bolsa sobre o ombro e sorri para ele.

_Agora pague logo a conta e vamos embora!

Ele olhou-me sem entender.

_Vamos há algum lugar?

_É claro que vamos. – eu sorri – Souta disse que tentou ensinar-te algumas coisas, mas você precisa de prática, e suponho que não vai poder praticar muito sentado aqui, vem levanta logo!

Admito que no inicio não sabíamos muito bem para onde ir, ele sugeriu o parque de diversões que esta na cidade, e admito que fiquei bem empolgada, que dizer, algodão doce e brinquedos? Muito legal! Mas aí eu parei pra pensar, e imaginei nós dois na montanha russa, porque eu amo a montanha russa, e aí estamos lá gritando e com os braços para o alto quando de repente meu cabelo saí voando, e algum passageiro que está sentado mais atrás de nós de repente ganha barba!

Tá bem, nem pensar, vamos ver então... Qual é a próxima opção?

Parque aquático. Foi o que ele disse. Parece que a família dele é sócia de um parque aquático não muito longe daqui, e tudo bem que não tivéssemos trajes de banho, nós podíamos comprar lá no clube mesmo, mas tipo assim água e maquiagem? Nada a ver, e também, acho que eles teriam um pouco mais que alguns simples cabelos no ralo.

Tudo bem, péssima ideia.

No fim, nós optamos pelo aeroporto, lá tinha uma área de jogos que eu estava doida para ir desde o dia em que desembarquei.

Mas quando ele desceu do carro e eu fiquei ele batucou na janela e olhou-me confuso.

_Já chegamos, pode descer.

Eu empinei o queixo como se fosse uma esnobe e disparei ríspida:

_Souta não te ensinou nada? Você tem que abrir a porta para mim!

Ele fez uma careta, mas obedeceu, e, para a minha surpresa, ainda estendeu a mão para me ajudar a sair, eu aceitei a ajuda e sorri para ele.

_Talvez você não seja um caso perdido afinal. Mas não pense que só por isso eu te vou "dar refresco"!

E aí o empurrei e saí correndo na frente. O ouvi me chamar de... Bruxa? É acho que foi isso, e logo estava correndo ao meu lado, mas quando eu percebi que ele iria me ultrapassar dei com a bolsa na sua cara e ele caiu de costas no chão. Gargalhei e entrei no aeroporto.

Se eu estivesse vestida de garoto ele provavelmente teria revidado, mas agora eu, por hora, sou uma garota novamente, então ele não pode fazer nada!

Estou adorando ser uma garota de novo!

Inuyasha comprou um monte de ficha para jogarmos, e logo eu descobri que ele é tão competitivo quanto eu, primeiro nós fomos num daqueles videogames que imitam um carro de verdade, com volante, pedais e... Sei lá, aquela alavancazinha que serve para mudar as marchas.

E mesmo que os dois videogames não fossem interligados, Inuyasha e eu arranjamos um jeito de competir: queríamos saber quem explodiria por ultimo.

Eu não consegui guiar o carro direito, confundi o tempo todo o pedal do acelerador com o do freio (Pra que serve aquele terceiro pedal?), e não usei a alavancazinha nem uma única vez. Resultado: explodi em 3,4 minutos.

Enquanto que Inuyasha logo ao meu lado, dirigia com toda a concentração do mundo, diminuindo e trocando de marcha a cada curva, e aumentando a velocidade sempre que podia, sem se confundir nem uma única vez. E só acabou explodindo 13,82 minutos depois de mim.

Depois fomos jogar um daqueles jogos de basquete. Com uma cesta bem pequena, e cada acerto valendo três pontos, então nós começamos a competir para saber quem faria mais pontos, e já que ele tinha ganhado da ultima vez ele começou.

Então quando o tempo acabou Inuyasha só tinha feito quinze pontos.

_Moleza! – gargalhei pegando a bola de suas mãos.

E, sem querer me gabar, mas já me gabando, devo confessar que eu fiz vinte e sete pontos!

Olhei para ele com um sorriso triunfante, mas ele só girou os olhos e me arrastou para o próximo jogo, que era uma daquelas máquinas de dança, meus pés tentavam acompanhar o que as setas indicavam, mas parecia que eles eram muito mais lentos do que meu cérebro, Taisho não estava em uma condição muito melhor, se enrolando todo com os próprios pés.

_Quando eu era pequena, vivia pedindo a mamãe que me comprasse uma dessas para colocar no meu quarto. – confessei enquanto jogávamos.

No final nossa pontuação foi tão ridícula que eu nem quero comentar, mas vamos apenas dizer que no final o Inuyasha ganhou, eu praguejei e empurrei-o para o próximo jogo.

_Dois a um, boneca! – ele vangloriou-se.

_Ah cala a boca!

Não sei o nome do outro jogo que nós jogamos, mas era uma mesa comprida com um disco magnetizado que ficávamos rebatendo um para o outro tentando exasperadamente marcar pontos, eu quase me jogava por cima da mesa só para alcançar o disco e consegui rebatê-lo antes de fazer ponto, mas mesmo assim ele ainda conseguiu fazer sete pontos! A boa noticia? Eu fiz nove pontos! Há toma essa!

Ele clamou por revanche, então jogamos mais uma vez. Resultado?

Inuyasha 8x6 Kagome.

_Sabe você não está sendo muito cavalheiro. – reclamei emburrada. – Deveria me deixar ganhar.

_Só nos seus sonhos, boneca. – ele apanhou-me a mão e me puxou

O próximo jogo era aquela mesa... Sabe aquela cheia de jogadores pequeninos enfiados em varetas. Como é mesmo o nome? Mesa de totó? É acho que é isso mesmo.

_Ei o seu irmão é juiz? – eu perguntei enquanto jogávamos.

_Não, na verdade ele é promotor de justiça, diz que prefere jogar um desgraçado na cadeia a tirar um de lá. – me respondeu distraidamente. – Por quê?

_Ah nada, foi só o jeito dele bater na mesa e dizer "caso encerado" que me deixou curiosa.

E enquanto jogávamos eu descobri uma coisa muito interessante: eu sou melhor nessa mesa do que no campo. Porque ganhei Inuyasha de lavada por 17 a 6! E depois ganhei de novo com 19 a 10 quando ele pediu revanche.

_Ah é! – comemorei pulando – Você paga o lanche!

_Feh, acontece que eu deixei você ganhar. – ele enfiou a mão nos bolsos e desviou o olhar – Porque você é uma garota!

_Ah tá, conta outra, você mesmo disse que não iria me deixar ganhar! – eu sorri, mas aos poucos fui perdendo a confiança – Né?

Ele não respondeu. Eu o encarei com os olhos cerrados e os punhos fechados, eu sei que ele está mentindo porque a orelha esquerda esta se mexendo de novo, mas nem pensar que eu vou o deixar pensar que eu acreditei que ele me deixou ganhar!

_Muito bem, então vamos jogar de novo! – eu desafiei – E dessa vez você **não** vai me deixar ganhar!

E adivinhem? Eu perdi, é ele tinha mesmo me deixado ganhar antes... Mentira! Eu ganhei de 27 a 7! Há engole essa Inuyasha!

De repente comecei a fazer minha ridícula dancinha da vitória, rebolando e girando os braços acima da cabeça em sentido anti-horário, e repetindo várias vezes sem parar "Eu ganhei, você perdeu!".

_Eu já entendi tudo!

_Entendeu o que? – perguntei parando de dançar.

_Sua mãe não pode te dar aquele jogo de dança e comprou para você uma mesa de futebol! Foi isso não foi?

_Ah claro. – girei os olhos – Eu passei a vida toda me preparando para este momento.

E dei risada com a conclusão absurda dele, mas também, ele não iria acreditar se eu dissesse que hoje foi a primeira vez que joguei aquilo não é? E mesmo que acreditasse é melhor mesmo eu ficar calada, pra ele não se sentir humilhado.

Passei um braço ao redor do seu pescoço, da mesma forma que eu sempre costumava fazer com Souta.

_Mas então, agora você está me devendo um lanche!

Ele olhou-me surpreso.

_Você quer comer de novo?!

_Ei meu almoço foi uma fatia de bolo e uma xícara de café, e eu gastei muita energia jogando contra você! – eu me defendi.

Em seguida coloquei as mãos em suas costas e o impulsionei para frente.

_Eu não quero muita coisa não, só um queijo quente e um suco, vai lá pegar que eu vou pegar uma mesa!

Ele olhou-me como se fosse reclamar, mas virou-se e foi embora sem falar nada. Eu avistei uma mesa vazia há uns quinze metros dali, e comecei a caminhar rapidamente em direção a ela, antes que ela deixe de ser uma mesa vazia, mas no meio do caminho meu celular começou a tocar dentro da bolsa, e eu atendi sem olhar quem era esperando que fosse Kohaku querendo saber se já deve vir me buscar, ou então a minha mãe.

_Pronto. – eu atendi.

Mas eu nunca iria imaginar quem era a verdadeira pessoa que estava me ligando.

__Alô; coelhinha?_

Disse do outro lado da linha a voz do meu querido irmão, Higurashi Souta.

Tudo bem eu acho que eu tenho que explicar essa história de coelhinha, não é? Então tá bem, é o seguinte: desde aquele dia em que eu surtei, e comecei a sacudir o Souta gritando sem parar que eu não era uma coelha. Ele vem me chamando de "coelhinha", mas não é sempre, só quando ele quer me irritar ou então quer algo de mim, mas normalmente ele me chama de "Kah", ou "Kagome", se bem que na maioria das vezes que ele me chama por Kagome é porque está irritado comigo, ou mais raramente de "mana".

_Souta, é você mesmo?

A risada de meu irmão tilintou em meu ouvido.

__É claro que sou eu coelhinha! Ou por acaso tem outro Souta andando por aí e eu não sabia?_

Já que você perguntou, tem sim, e sou eu mesma.

Cortei meus cabelos e coloquei as roupas do Kohaku para fingir se você e vir para faculdade, porque mamãe já estava me enlouquecendo.

_Hã... Pare de me chamar de coelhinha! – eu reclamei.

Souta voltou a rir em meu ouvido.

__Sabia que isso te irritaria!_

Souta sempre considerou atormentar a caçula como um dever do irmão mais velho. Vá entender.

__Fiquei sabendo que está estudando numa faculdade de Tókio, meus parabéns mana!_

_Ah... Obrigada Souta. Mas como soube?

__Liguei para casa._ – ele respondeu-me. – _Falei com mamãe e vovô, mas quando pedi para falar com você eles me contaram. Puxa Kah, eu estou tão feliz por ti! Mas é uma pena..._

_O que?

__Se eu soubesse que você iria para Tókio eu teria ido com você é claro!_

Então quem teria ido para os Estados Unidos teria sido eu. ^^'

Mas vamos deixar isso à parte, né?

_Mas... Não precisa se preocupar Souta, eu estou com Kohaku e Sango. Então está tudo bem.

__É claro, os gêmeos maravilha! Sempre ao resgate!_

_Souta... – eu repreendi – Você sabe que eles não gostam que você os chame assim.

Souta ficou calado por algum tempo, tempo demais... A ligação é interurbana, deve ter caído.

Suspirei já tirando o celular do ouvido, quando o ouvi voltar a falar:

__Sango ou Kohaku estão por perto?_

_Não.

__Ah então tudo bem!_

Ele voltou a rir, e eu dei um sorriso.

_Está mesmo feliz, não é irmão?

__Estou sim, mas tenho saudades de você_. – respondeu aos poucos deixando de rir – _Mas não faz mal, podemos nos ver nas festas._

Discretamente, coloquei uma mecha de minha peruca para trás da orelha, que insistiu em me cair sobre o ombro, e olhei para Inuyasha de canto, percebendo que ele já estava demorando demais com os pedidos, e o vi encostado ao balcão, bebendo um copo de suco, quando percebeu que eu o olhava ele acenou para mim.

Ele está esperando que acabe de falar no telefone, bem... Talvez ele ainda tenha jeito.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 03/09, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Bem hoje acaba meus créditos e mamãe não vai poder repô-los por um bom tempo, então vou ficar algum tempo sumida daqui. Com sorte talvez eu consiga postar no Natal, senão... Até 2013, gente!

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii****:** Calma como você viu não era um sutiã verdadeiro... Já devia saber que não se pode confiar nas conclusões da Kagome, tipo, ela pensou que o time de futebol era gay e o reflexo dela a Kikyou.

**nana uzumaki****:** Eu não botei sutiã nele não, foi só pra assustar mesmo.

**Aricele****:** Muito obrigada por acompanhar, só sinto muito porque desta vez vou demorar para voltar a postar.

**Babb-chan****:** Pois é o Kouga comprou um bando de coisa... Depois ele explica aonde arranjou o dinheiro. Verdade a Kah é um gênio, ao ponto que a cabeça dela está sempre calculando formulas sem que ela nem mesmo perceba.

Isso mesmo só um reflexo. Pois é, imagine só, ela só uma garotinha vendo o pai sangrar daquele jeito.

O Sesshoumaru é o maníaco por limpeza, e agora quem será o paranoico e o supersticioso a quem Inuyasha se referiu no inicio?

Ah ela não viu mal... Bem, quase né.

**beatriz-chan:** Muitas vezes eu penso em parar, mas então quando dou por mim já estou digitando.

**Joanny**: Olá e bem vinda!

Fico feliz que esteja gostando das minhas estórias. ^^

**Vengeresse Lolita**: Bem eu gosto de divertir os outros, já que eu não costumo sorrir com frequência ao menos posso fazer os outros sorrirem. A ortografia nunca foi meu ponto forte admito, e uma vez eu já tive uma Beta, mas ela abandonou o mundo das fanfic's já tem muito tempo.

**Joh**: Bem aqui está mais um capitulo!

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Esses gêmeos são totalmente diferentes né?

Eu sabia que estava todo mundo querendo ver o Sesshoumaru, mas botei só uma Aparecidinha rápida.

**Agome chan****:** Você tem medo de motos? E eu de bicicleta! Ridículo? É Eu sei KKKKK

**Adrii-chan****:** Que bom que voltou, só é uma pena que agora estou com esses probleminhas para atualizar... E Ultimamente tenho criado com muito mais lentidão.


	21. O dia de Sango

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

O dia de Sango.

.

O dia da Sango foi o seguinte:

Depois que Kohaku e eu fomos embora, ela virou-se e encaminhou-se para a biblioteca, querendo aproveitar o tempinho livre para estudar, já que o Kohaku não ia voltar tão cedo, embora não tenha querido me dizer o motivo. Pode até não parecer, mas a Sango é uma aluna muito aplicada.

Já estava ali a mais ou menos uma hora e meia, quando ela já estava extremamente concentrada nos livros, levou um susto ao ouvir, de repente, a Pitty começar a cantar "Admirável chip novo", quebrando o silêncio da biblioteca, mas levou alguns segundos para perceber que era o celular dela tocando, e enquanto virava a bolsa em cima da mesa, espalhando todo o seu conteúdo na mesa, e fazendo o celular tocar ainda mais alto, vários olhares censuradores viraram-se para ela.

_Kagome é melhor ser importante! – ela sussurrou irritadamente.

Não entendo por que ela foi logo me culpando.

_Desculpe decepcioná-la boneca, mas não sou a Kagome. – zombou uma voz masculina.

_Kohaku? – ela chutou.

Agora, cá entre nós, pensar que era o Kohaku no telefone, é o cumulo!

Kohaku nunca chamaria uma garota de "boneca", especialmente a própria irmã... Na verdade, tenho certeza que se ele pegasse algum garoto chamando-a assim, esse garoto iria ver a grama crescer pela raiz. Porque o Kohaku é assim: um doce de pessoa, contra a violência e muito pacifico... Desde que ninguém mexa com a irmã dele.

_Tente de novo boneca.

Interrompemos essa narração para um aviso importante: Se você presa pela sua saúde, **nunca** chame a Sango de boneca!

Então ela respirou fundo para tentar se controlar, contou até dez e disse:

_Pode me dizer, quem é você, por favor?

Bem, na verdade isso foi o que ela me disse, mas se eu tivesse acreditado nisso então... Bem, então eu simplesmente não seria a melhor amiga dela.

Por isso eu acredito que o que realmente ela tenha dito é:

_MERDA PARA DE ME CHAMAR DE BONECA, E DIZ LOGO QUEM É!

E por causa dessa "pequena explosão" a minha querida amiga foi convidada – injustamente, segundo as suas próprias palavras – a se retirar da biblioteca. E morta de vergonha ela começou a recolher todas as suas coisas e se retirou o mais rápido possível da biblioteca.

Viu só? Por isso que eu prefiro estudar sozinha no quarto a estudar na biblioteca.

Antissocial eu? Não, somente prevenida!

_Ei, você ainda está aí? – ouviu aquela pessoa perguntar pelo celular.

Ela respirou fundo, levou o celular ao ouvido e disse o mais controladamente possível:

_É melhor mesmo eu não descobrir quem é você, porque se eu descobri você é um homem morto, entendeu bem?

E desligou, mas só pra ter certeza que ele não ia mais ligar, ela desligou o celular também.

Afastou-se da biblioteca, mas então, a certo ponto foi impedida de prosseguir quando alguém a segurou pelo pulso.

_Desculpe, não era minha intenção irritá-la ou constrange-la. – disse o mesmo garoto, e agora sim Sango reconhecia a sua voz – É só que eu a vi tão solitária na biblioteca, e pensei em te alegrar um pouco, sabe? Fazer-te companhia.

Ela virou-se com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, e encarou Miroku:

_E você não pensou que talvez eu quisesse está a sós?

_Bem... Não. – ele encolheu os ombros e Sango confessou-me que nessa hora teve vontade de bater nele, mas não o fez.

Engraçado, nada nunca impediu a Sango de bater em alguém quando ela tinha vontade de fazê-lo, inclusive em mim, porque eu já perdi a conta de quantas tapas, cascudos e beliscões ela já me deu.

_Mesmo? – ela olhou ceticamente – E a minha camisa não te deu nem uma pista? É sério?

E indicou a sua adorável camisa "não perturbe", bem se querem saber a minha opinião essa camiseta é uma ótima dica para mim de que ela quer mesmo ficar sozinha.

Miroku sorriu para ela.

_Bem, de qualquer forma, vamos sair juntos. Onde você prefere ir?

Deixa-me ver... Qual deve ter sido a exata expressão que a Sango fez naquele momento... Surpresa? Choque? Bem... Acho que o mais certo é que ela simplesmente tenha arqueado uma sobrancelha com um olhar do tipo "por acaso você é idiota?", é deve ter sido isso mesmo.

_E o que te faz pensar que eu sairia com você?

_Vamos saí. – ele afirmou confiante.

Acabei admirando Miroku por isso: ele sobreviveu ao olhar de Sango. Eu pelo menos sempre me sinto idiota quando ela me olha assim.

_Não. – respondeu virando-se para ir embora.

_Eu não estava perguntando boneca. – gritou Miroku, porque ela já estava um pouco longe – Te pego as duas!

Não sei se Sango ignorou-o ou simplesmente esqueceu-se dele, o fato é que ela foi estudar na lanchonete, e só saiu de lá depois do almoço, ela me disse que continuava estudando no quarto quando alguém bateu na porta e ela foi atender pensado que fosse Kikyou que tinha esquecido as chaves de novo, o que, pelo que eu entendi, é bastante comum, mas pra mim ela estava é dormindo quando ouviu baterem na porta e pensou ser Kikyou.

Só que na verdade quem batia a porta era Miroku, que a olhou sem entender assim que ela abriu a porta.

_Ainda com as mesmas roupas?

Ela girou os olhos e tentou fechar a porta, mas ele impediu-a.

_Ei espera! E quanto ao nosso encontro?

_Não temos encontro nem um! – ela protestou ainda tentando fechar a porta.

_Vamos lá boneca, por favor.

_Está bem. – ela suspirou muito bem quem ficou surpreso levanta a mão o/ – Mas não é um encontro!

Não sei o que levou a Sango a aceitar o convite, suponho que nem ela mesma saiba, e embora tenha me dito que foi porque estava entediada eu desconfio que tenha sido algo mais.

_Tudo bem, então é só uma saída entre dois amigos.

_Não somos amigos!

Por alguma razão eu me lembrei daqueles comerciais de facas da Tramontina... Aqueles em que falam: Tramontina corte rápido.

_Tudo bem, então é só uma saída entre dois não amigos. – rendeu-se Miroku – Satisfeita?

_Vou arrumar-me. – disse fechando a porta. – Espera aí fora.

Sango nunca foi de demorar no banho que nem eu, ela só fica tempo o suficiente para ficar limpa, nada de "frescuras" como diz ela mesma, o que eu sinceramente acho um desperdiço completo... Quer dizer... Só de pensar naquela água morninha do banheiro das meninas...

Ei Kagome foco na história, foco!

Bem, então quando Sango saiu do banheiro, coberta somente pela toalha purpura enrolada em volta de seu corpo, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver Miroku dentro do quarto com o MP4 dela em mãos.

_Puxa, eu não sabia que você tinha um gosto tão variado para músicas. – ele comentou sem encará-la.

_Seu abusado, mexer no MP4 de uma pessoa é como ler o diário dela! – reclamou tomando o aparelho de suas mãos e se afastando em seguida.

Quando ele olhou-a, seus olhos semifecharam-se como se ele estivesse enxergando mal, e ele levou uma das mãos até a têmpora.

_O que está fazendo agora?

_Sh! Está estragando a minha concentração! – ele repreendeu.

_Concentração para que?

Ao invés de responder Miroku levou a outra mão até a têmpora, e semicerrou ainda mais os olhos, fazendo com que Sango batesse o pé no chão.

_Responda-me! – ela exigiu – Concentração para que?

Ele riu, abrindo os olhos por completo e tirando as mãos das têmporas.

_Ah não era nada, eu só estava tentando usar a força da mente para fazer a tua toalha cair.

Hum, agora eu pergunto-me, será que o Kohaku iria querer saber dessa história? Mas deixa pra lá, porque agora eu imagino... Quantos tons diferentes de vermelho devem ter passado pelo rosto de Sango?

_SAÍ DAQUI! – ela gritou empurrando-o para fora.

_Espera Sango! – ele falou antes que ela batesse com a porta na cara dele – Eu me esqueci de dizer-te uma coisa!

_O que é? – ela resmungou escondendo-se atrás da porta.

Um sorriso pervertido apareceu no rosto de Miroku, e então, ele elogiou:

_Belas pernas.

E a porta bateu-se com força.

Bem, ela não quis se arrumar muito, porque afinal aquilo **não era** um encontro. Então colocou uma calça jeans branca, não muito justa e nem muito folgada, mas só porque ela não achou seguro usar nada que fosse muito justo ou acima do joelho perto do Miroku – ela não me disse isso, mas eu concluí por mim mesma – e uma camiseta verde bebê com alguma coisa escrita na frente em letras azuis, só que em inglês, botou a carteira, o celular e as chaves do quarto numa mochila pequenina, prendeu os cabelos ainda úmidos num rabo de cavalo passou uma sombra Pink nos olhos, calçou seus tênis vermelhos – e não me pergunte por que – e saiu.

_Muito bem vamos, mas sem gracinhas!

_E aonde você que ir? – ele perguntou todo sorridente, mas Sango continuou calada – Tudo bem, então que tal irmos ao parque de diversões?

_Parque de diversões?

_É, sabe? Aonde as pessoas vão para se divertir.

_Correção, aonde as criancinhas vão se divertir.

_Bem... Que acha do cinema então? – ele sugeriu. – Na verdade essa parece uma ideia bem mais tentadora para mim, quero dizer, uma sala escurinha onde nós podemos...

Sango me disse que ele tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão antes que pudesse finalizar a sua "sentença obscena", mas cá pra nós, pra mim ela deve ter batido nele, ou empurrado, ou no mínimo colocado o pé na frente para que ele tropeçasse.

_Eu disse sem gracinhas não disse? – ela bufou pisando "acidentalmente" na mão dele – E vamos ao parque.

_É sério? – ele pulou do chão e veio correndo até Sango. – Verdade mesmo?

_É. Assim eu posso te jogar de cima da roda gigante e dizer que foi um acidente... Ou então suicídio.

Por acaso alguma vez eu já comentei como a Sango é sinistra? Bom, se não então estou falando agora: A Sango é sinistra. E se já comentei então isso aqui é só pra reforçar: A Sango é **muito **sinistra **mesmo!**

Mas agora eu percebo que se Inuyasha e eu tivéssemos ido ao parque nós teríamos encontrado Miroku e Sango por lá, seria até engraçado... Eu iria ficar assustando ele dizendo que ia dizer para o meu irmão que ele estava paquerando a garota dele. Caramba eu começo a rir só de imaginar a cena.

Mas então, voltando à história, só teve um pequeno problema, eles não conseguiam decidir em que brinquedo ia primeiro, a Sango queria ir à roda gigante, dá pra entender porque o Miroku se recusou né? E ele queria ir a casa mal assombrada, mas ela meteu na cabeça que era só uma desculpa dele para ficar a sós com ela num cantinho escurou e se recusou também. Ficaram uns bons minutos discutindo, até se decidirem pela montanha russa.

Aviso importante: brinquedos desse tipo podem desgrudar a sua retina.

Os dois sentaram-se no terceiro carrinho, só porque o primeiro e o segundo já estavam ocupados, e quando as grades de proteção baixaram, Miroku virou-se para Sango com um sorriso brilhante e disse:

_Se ficar com medo boneca, pode me abraçar.

E aí, só porque o carrinho era muito apertado o cotovelo da Sango _sem querer_ escorregou direto por entre as costelas do Miroku. A Sango é um amor né?

E enquanto estavam os dois no brinquedo, ela ficou o tempo todo mordendo os lábios, porque não queria gritar, e apertando fortemente a barra de ferro porque não queria bater no Miroku, ela tem essa tendência a bater em quem tá mais perto quando fica agitada, ou talvez ela fizesse isso porque não queria abraçá-lo, e ela me mataria se soubesse que eu falei isso, em certos momentos teve de fechar os olhos por causa do vento forte e dos cabelos, que mesmo presos num rabo de cavalo, pareciam de repente ter ganhado vida como os cabelos da Medusa.

E quando saiu do brinquedo ela se sentia pronta a vomitar tudo que tinha comido nos últimos dezoito anos, ao seu lado Miroku ria feito um bobo.

_Eu achei que você estivesse gritando feito uma garotinha, lá em cima, naquela hora que descemos a toda velocidade, mas aí percebi que era eu!

A Sango tentou evitar, ela jurou-me que tentou, até pôs a mão sobre os lábios, mas não teve jeito, acabou dando uma risada.

E Miroku olhou para ela com falsa surpresa, e disse:

_Você está rindo de algo que eu disse! – ele passou a mão sobre a testa e suspirou aliviado – Que bom, eu já estava começando a achar que tinha perdido o jeito!

_Cala a boca, seu idiota! – ela riu pegando a mão dele e o puxando para outro brinquedo.

Os dois foi ainda na casa mal assombrada – Sango concordou desde que Miroku fosse com ela na roda gigante depois – ela não quis me contar o que houve lá dentro mais quando saíram Miroku estava com o lado esquerdo do rosto vermelho e inchado, e ela com a mão dolorida.

_Foi um acidente Sango, eu juro!

_Vamos ao próximo brinquedo. – ela bufou.

E eles foram num tal de "torre Eiffel", sabe aquele que sobe, e depois desce, mas você deixa tudo lá em cima... Uma menina não morreu nesse brinquedo?

E também foram no carrinho bate-bate, ela arrastou-o para a pescaria, mas quando não conseguiu pegar nem sequer um peixinho ele ganhou um macaquinho azul de pelúcia para ela, e como prêmio a puxou para o carrossel – e não me pergunte o porquê – ela até me mostrou uma foto deles dois no carrossel: ela montada num cavalinho branco malhado de preto com o macaquinho azul junto, e um algodão doce enorme numa das mãos, e num cavalinho preto logo ao lado estava Miroku acenando freneticamente para a câmera, feito uma criancinha de três anos de idade, nos outros cavalos havia crianças olhando estranhamente para eles, e dava para ver algumas pessoas ao redor do brinquedo – que deveriam ser os pais esperando pelas crianças – olhando desgostosamente para eles que, segundo Sango, parecia um par de retardados.

E então, finalmente foram à roda gigante, não que Sango quisesse realmente jogá-lo lá de cima, é só que ela adora olhar tudo lá de cima, porque ela acha as luzes do parque bonitas.

Quando voltou para a faculdade já estava anoitecendo, ela encontrou a mim e Kohaku comendo na lanchonete, e eu já era novamente o Souta, porque tinha me trocado no quarto do Kohaku enquanto ele vigiava como sempre fazemos no vestiário (embora tenha precisado de uma "pequena" ajuda para conseguir tirar a peruca da cabeça).

_E então, por onde esteve? – perguntei casualmente.

Ao invés de responder ela olhou para Kohaku, que checou o próprio pulso como se ali houvesse um relógio e disse:

_Caramba hora das meninas conversarem! É melhor eu ir, até mais mana. – ele levantou-se e beijou a irmã no topo da cabeça, mas eu ainda pude ouvi-lo murmurar antes de sair da lanchonete: – Cheiro de algodão doce... Ah não importa, se for importante eu vou acabar descobrindo.

Olhei para Sango, agora curiosa de verdade.

_E então?

Ela suspirou, recostou-se no assento e começou a contar tudo que eu acabei de vos narrar. Engraçado, porque eu não me lembro de Sango já ter sido tão aberta assim antes.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 04/11, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Bem sei que demorei a postar, mas é que estava tentando terminar "Projeção astral" antes de voltar a postar... Bem não consegui. Eu sou muito impaciente.

E quando volto ainda volto com um capitulo Sango/Miroku, eu particularmente não leio nada que não seja do casal Kagome/Inuyasha, então se alguém tiver ignorado esse capitulo (como eu faria) não vou ficar chateada.

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii****:** Você não gosta da Rin? O que tem contra ela? Eu particularmente a acho uma fofa. U.U

**nane-chan3****:** KKK Muito sábia a camisa do Sesshoumaru mesmo.

Hã... Sinto decepcioná-la, mas o encontro da Kah com o Inu já terminou.

**Adrii-chan****:** Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu particularmente sempre pulo quando algum capitulo/cena é dedicado a algum outro casal que não seja Kagome e Inuyasha.

**joh chan****:** Infelizmente não pude retornar no ano de 2012, mas aqui estou eu, antes tarde do que nunca, não é o que dizem?

E da Sango com o Miroku, o que achou?

**nana uzumaki****:** KKKK sinto muito por isso!

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Você quer ver a Rin? Bem eu já andei pensando nisso, mas acho que não vai acontecer tão cedo ainda.

**Barbara Souza:** Isso vai demorar, o Inuyasha é muito lento!

**DafnyChaan****:** Eu também sou fascinada pelo Sesshoumaru, e meus parabéns, você foi a única que manteve a calma depois da confusão de Kagome com Sesshoumaru e o sutiã!

Eu não me lembro de onde peguei essa frase, mas ela é realmente muito boa, bem no meu caso eu conheço algumas pessoas que também não sabem andar de bicicleta (tipo minha mãe), mas as pessoas que sabem andar, quando descobrem que eu e ela não sabemos, nos olha tipo: É sério mesmo? O.o'

Comigo o cupido tá de mal, nunca me trouce absolutamente nada, nem lixo (essa é a parte boa XD).

**Agome chan****:** Ah se você encontra-la, me avisa que também quero! *_*

Verdade, eu morro de vontade de tocar as orelhas do Inuyasha, mas me conformo também com as orelhinhas do meu gato. (Quem não tem cão caça com gato).

Ah relaxa, não precisa entrar em pânico, o Souta não vai aparecer de surpresa... Ainda.

V. Lolita: Mau gosto? Talvez, eu diria mais que ela tem... Um estranho senso de humor.

**beatriz-chan:** E eu estou sempre a imaginar coisas demais (pedaços soutos de estórias aleatórias que certamente nunca vou escrever).

Eu tenho sim, e até te procurei por lá, só que não soube para qual Beatriz Santos enviar convite... Como é a sua foto? Só pra ficar mais fácil de te achar.

**Sakura Prongs****:** Ah obrigada.*ruborizando*.

**Babb-chan****:** Ah tem problema não, afinal olha só quanto eu demorei em postar!

Verdade o senso de humor dela realmente é engraçado.

Isso é os melhores sempre já estão comprometidos ou é gay, a vida realmente é injusta.

Como ele não sufoca... Essa é a mesma pergunta que meu irmão se faz sempre que estou comendo também.

Já está gostando dela? Talvez sim, talvez não.

A parte dos jogos foi realmente divertida desse escrever, e quanto à mãe da Kah, ela ama a filha, realmente ama, apenas demonstra isso do jeito errado.

Qualquer dia o Koga explica esse mistério a ela, e pra falar a verdade eu ainda estou pensando em quem será o "paranoico" da vida do Inuyasha.

**Alexandra Peccla****:** Eu sou meio lerda para atualizar, desculpe. ^^'


	22. Nossos admiradores nada secretos

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Nossos admiradores nada secretos.

.

Tic, tic, tic.

No silêncio do quarto eu podia ouvir os sons ritmados da tesoura de Sango, me cortando os cabelos.

Fiquei calada, deixando que ela penteasse para trás, e continuasse a "aparar" as suas pontas, não posso mentir, os meus cabelos realmente já estavam um pouco grandes, e estavam começando a se arrastarem para dentro de minhas orelhas, a pinicarem a parte de trás do meu pescoço, pouco abaixo da nuca, e a franja já irritava meus olhos. O cabelo cresce muito lentamente para que se possa perceber alguma mudança em seu crescimento no dia a dia, e é por isso que quando nos damos conta ele já está ultrapassando-nos os olhos. Suspirei desolada, e fiz uma careta ao sentir a pontada de dor nas costelas que isso me causou.

Bem o que posso dizer?

Hoje nós ganhamos de Havenhurst por 3x1, dois gols foram do Inuyasha e um que o Kouga fez de cabeça, eu teria corrido para parabenizar o Inuyasha, junto com o resto do time, mas sinceramente? Eu estava acabada!

Estava cansada, e minha canela latejando onde um jogador de Havenhurst a chutou por engano, no lugar agora está um hematoma roxo.

E também a outro hematoma nas minhas costelas, um pouco maior que o da canela, que ganhei quando Naraku empurrou-me e roubou a bola de mim, e isso porque somos do mesmo time, mas fora isso eu estava bem... Exausta, mas bem.

Kohaku até se ofereceu para me carregar, mas eu recusei alegando que isso seria um pouco estranho, já que somos "dois rapazes", Sango se ofereceu para carregar-me no lugar dele, disse que não daria muito trabalho porque eu sou quase 20 kg mais leve que ela.

Trabalho deu, foi convencer esses gêmeos de que eu era capaz de caminhar por mim mesma.

Às vezes eu imagino como seria ter um gêmeo, mesmo que fosse bi vitelino como Sango e Kohaku, digo, Souta e eu, somos bem parecidos, mas não é a mesma coisa... Ah é, e a minha mãe ligou!

Mas eu estava jogando e não podia atender então a Sango disse a ela que eu tinha ido comprar um cachorro quente e retornava quando voltasse. Só que ela só inventou de se lembrar de me dar o recado, **bem** **mais tarde** quando eu saia do vestiário.

_Você não podia ter dito isso antes? – exasperei-me – No intervalo do jogo? Ou quando estávamos lá fora esperando todo mundo sair do vestiário para eu poder usar?!

Ela encolheu os ombros, e passou a mão por meus cabelos para tirá-los da minha cara, já que estavam me caindo sobre os olhos.

_Seus cabelos cresceram, vamos apará-los mais tarde.

Eu juro que às vezes tenho vontade de estrangular essa garota!

Resultado: minha mãe estava uma fera.

E pelo tempo que demorei, ela ficou achando que eu tinha comprado, e comido de uma vez só, todos os cachorros quentes da cidade e agora era a sósia da Moby Dick em pessoa, então tive de ficar mais de meia hora ouvindo-a reclamar no meu ouvido, de que eu não podia me dar ao luxo de engordar, do contrário não caberia nas roupas para o desfile que eu prometi participar no Natal e bla, bla, bla.

Mas pelo menos essa conversa (se é que se pode chamar isso de conversa) me abriu o apetite.

O time, e mais algumas garotas haviam juntado umas três mesas e sentados todos juntos para falar do jogo de hoje, então nós quatro (Sim, Kouga estava conosco) nos juntamos a eles, mas foi só porque eu calculei que Kikyou não se aproximaria com todo o time a volta, e adivinhem? Eu estava certa! Há, de vez em quando é bom está certa.

_Mas o Taisho não teria conseguido fazer aquele ultimo gol se não fosse por aquele passe que o Higurashi deu!

Disse um dos garotos, mas não sei o nome dele, e houve um burburinho de aprovação na mesa, exceto por Naraku que resmungou alguma coisa mal-humorada.

_Só que o Kohaku também foi muito bem! – Acentuou Kouga – Ele defendeu umas bolas bem difíceis!

_Mas é claro que sim! – Sango concordou, animadamente passando os braços pelos ombros de Kohaku e pelos meus, puxando-nos para ela – Meus garotos arrebentam!

Eu ri e tomei um gole de suco, sentindo o topo de minha cabeça roçar levemente com o topo da cabeça de Kohaku, logo todos já havia nos esquecido, a mesa envolvida numa série de conversas paralelas.

_Não devíamos ficar tão próximos. – ouvi Kohaku murmurar se afastando da irmã.

_E porque não? – Sango virou-se para ele ainda com o braço sobre meus ombros, então eu também coloquei um braço ao redor dos ombros dela – Nós somos irmãos afinal não é? E gêmeos! Já estivemos muito mais próximos do que isso no útero da mamãe.

As bochechas de Kohaku queimaram, e eu, só por achar que ele fica adorável desse jeito, decidi botar mais lenha na fogueira:

_E você já até a viu nua, porque eu sei que tomavam banho juntos quando era pequenos!

Ele corou ainda mais.

_M-m-mas isso-o foi antes! – gaguejou defensivamente – Éramos pequenos, não sabíamos que era errado!

Sango riu, agarrou Kohaku pela camisa e o puxou para frente, para depositar um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

_Mano porque você é assim tão tímido?

A este pondo parecia que a cabeça de Kohaku estava em chamas e que iria acabar derretendo. Logo, Sango e eu caímos na risada.

_Sabe Higurashi, isso fez lembrar-me de algo.

Nós duas voltamo-nos para Inuyasha, e hoje a noite ele estava particularmente estranho, usando um boné e um lenço na cabeça para esconder os cabelos, óculos escuros e luvas, e reparei também que ele passava constantemente a mão na boca quando falava. Do meu lado Kouga colocava na boca um suculento pedaço de carne e ao lado da Sango Kohaku bebia água tranquilamente (provavelmente aliviado por nós duas termos esquecido ele momentaneamente).

_O que? – eu perguntei.

_É que eu nunca vi você beijando a sua namorada.

Kouga engasgou-se, Kohaku bateu com a mão na mesa arqueando-se para frente e cuspindo tudo na cara de Naraku sentado a sua frente, o rosto de Sango tornou-se branco como leite e eu esqueci-me de como se respirava.

Pensamentos assassinos zuniram pela minha cabeça quando os outros jogadores (e até algumas garotas) começaram a concordar com o que Inuyasha havia dito. Taisho! É melhor você dormir de olhos abertos hoje, porque senão eu vou te sufocar com o seu próprio travesseiro!

_Ah gente deixem o casal em paz. – disse uma das garotas que se sentava à mesa do time junto conosco.

Sim. Eu implorei mentalmente. Deixem o casal em paz!

Mas todos continuavam olhando-nos e conversando entre si, sempre me viam com Sango, mas nunca me viram beijando-a (Ah Buda, já tenho a prévia do pesadelo desta noite!).

O pedaço de carne com o qual Kouga havia se engasgado foi expelido e saiu rodopiando e saltando pelo chão, Kohaku comprimia um guardanapo contra os lábios ainda dando umas leves tossidelas, o rosto um pouco avermelhado, e ignorava completamente o olhar furioso de Naraku, cuja franja pingava.

_Bem eu tenho uma sugestão para resolvermos de uma vez essa questão. – Bankotsu, sentado na ponta da mesa com duas garotas bem agarradas a ele, se pronunciou, eu olhei para ele esperançosa, mas o desgraçado só fez piorar a situação – Beijem-se de uma vez e assunto resolvido!

Kouga, Sango, Kohaku e eu caímos num silencio profundo. Eu me perguntava como as coisas haviam chegado aquilo, e imagino que os outros estivessem fazendo o mesmo, Sango apertou meu ombro e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando, porque estava pensando justamente a mesma coisa: temos fazê-lo, ou então podem desconfiar.

Quando perceberam a nossa hesitação (só espero que não tenham notado que estávamos prestes a sair correndo apavoradas também) todos que estavam na mesa, incluindo a menina que havia dito para deixar-nos em paz, começaram a fazer parte de um grande coro repetindo incansavelmente: "Beija! Beija! Beija!", eu estava petrificada, mas de alguma forma consegui virar-me para Sango, meus olhos diziam "sinto muito" e os dela diziam "eu vou matar alguém!", mas então, através de minha franja e além do ombro de Sango eu vi Kohaku e implorei-lhe por ajuda, sabia que Sango estava fazendo o mesmo com Kouga. A nossa volta as vozes dos jogadores e das outras garotas presentes na mesa ressoavam com insistência "Beija" eles diziam "Beija!".

Nós inclinamo-nos uma para a outra, fechando os olhos fortemente, tentando, no meu caso, imaginar que era um homem bonito á minha frente, ao invés da minha melhor amiga, mas rapidamente os abri quando ouvi o arquejo surpreso de Sango.

Kohaku, esquecendo toda a sua timidez, havia erguido no ar a irmã gêmea pela cintura, e agora a sentava sobre as suas penas.

_Nada disso. – falou passando os braços possessivamente ao redor da cintura de Sango – Ninguém vai beijar a minha irmã na minha frente!

Vaias estourarão na mesa, mas Kohaku limitou-se a simplesmente apertar a Sango um pouco mais.

_Mas sabem de uma coisa? – Kouga falou um pouco mais alto, querendo desviar a atenção dos outros de nós – Havenhurst não teria marcado gol algum se não fosse pelo Naraku!

Naraku, que secava o seu rosto incansavelmente com um guardanapo, olhou para Kouga.

_Do que você está falando Takaiama?

_Ora, você roubou a bola do Higurashi e o jogou no chão!

_E daí?

_Acontece que o Kohaku, nosso goleiro aqui, se preocupa muito com o Higurashi e... – eu pisei no pé de Kouga, pra ele não dar mancada, ele gemeu e tentou consertar: – Digo, porque ele sabe que a irmã gosta muito do Higurashi, e ele ama a irmã, então é claro que ele se preocupa com o Higurashi. E quando você o jogou no chão, você desconcentrou o Kohaku, e por isso Havenhurst marcou aquele gol.

O rosto de Naraku estava ficando vermelho escuro de raiva, mas ainda não havia acabado.

_E isso sem contar que você deixou que te roubassem a bola! – acusou Sango.

_Eu não **deixei** que me roubassem a bola! – Naraku fulminou Sango, ainda no colo de Kohaku, com o olhar.

_De qualquer forma. – Kohaku olhou-o de cenho franzido – Você me desconcentrou e foi de você também que roubaram a bola, então acho que você tem sim o seu grau de culpa naquele gol.

Um burburinho começou a percorrer a mesa, uns dizendo aos outros que havia lógica naquilo, que Naraku havia praticamente entregado o jogo para Havenhurst, e de que talvez ele estivesse em algum complô ou coisa assim. Até que Naraku levantou-se, lançando um olhar irritado a cada um naquela mesa e afastou-se com passos pesados.

_É um bom jogador. – ouvi alguém dizer – Mas também é muito orgulhoso e egoísta, pensa que pode fazer tudo sozinho.

Eles já haviam retornado a suas conversas paralelas há alguns minutos, quando Sango colocou a mão em meu ombro e puxou-me de lado, para falar.

_Eu já vou. – ela disse. Sango já havia esvaziado o seu prato e o do irmão, mas mesmo assim ainda parecia ter estomago suficiente para me roubar um camarão frito do meu prato – Vou te esperar no seu quarto. – e me dando um beliscão ela completou – Mas não demore que eu não tenho a noite toda!

A Sango é má, muito má mesmo!

Para ela não bastava que eu já estivesse com um hematoma na canela e outro nas costelas, ela tinha que me dar mais um no braço. Ei eu tenho a pele bem clara, fico marcada com facilidade!

Mas quando eu voltar para casa e mamãe me ver toda roxa e vermelha, vou botar a culpa na Sango, ah se vou!

Mesmo que a maior parte dos machucados seja pelo futebol, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Eu tinha curvando-me sobre meu prato para terminar meu jantar, quando tive uma sensação muito estranha, não soube como explicar, mas era muito desconfortável, olhei a volta procurando o que estava me causando aquela sensação tão desconfortável, mas na mesa todos riam e conversavam alegremente. Tudo parecia normal.

Mas e aquela sensação que me perseguia?

E foi então que eu vi: Miroku.

Ele estava sentado em outra mesa, olhando me olhando diretamente, especialmente agora que não havia mais Naraku para obstruir a sua vista, e não parecia nada contente.

Baixei os olhos para meu prato, mas o olhar de Miroku ainda me incomodava... Enfiei uma garfada de comida na boca e levantei-me.

_Eu já vou indo. – despedi-me, e sai, quase correndo, dali.

O que aconteceu? Miroku é que se assustava comigo, e não o contrário!

Porque de repente estou fugindo?

O que eu sou afinal um homem ou um rato? Nenhum dos dois com certeza. -.-'

Estava indo tranquilamente (COF, COF) para o meu quarto, com uma estranha sensação de estar sendo seguida, quando alguém me puxou, eu tentei gritar, mas as minhas costas bateram numa parede e eu pedir todo o ar.

E antes que pudesse me afastar, duas suaves mãos tocaram meus ombros e me mantiveram ali.

_Souta. – eu ouvi alguém suspirar – Quem bom, finalmente está só.

A penumbra escondia parte de seu rosto, mas não ao ponto de eu não reconhecer aquela pessoa.

_Kikyou! – eu guinchei. – O que você está fazendo?!

Ela fez beicinho.

_Nada. Só queria ficar um pouco sozinha com você... Ah Souta, porque você está sempre cercado de gente? Porque nunca fica só, ao menos um pouquinho, para que possamos nos encontrar?

Talvez seja porque eu não queira encontrar você...

Ouvimos um farfalhar das folhas de alguns arbustos ali perto, e isso distraiu Kikyou por tempo suficiente para que eu conseguisse afastá-la de mim, e me esquivar.

_Kikyou, do que você está falando? Nós não temos nada!

Ela cruzou os braços.

_Mas só porque você não quer.

_Exatamente! – concordei quase em desespero – Eu não quero nada com você, então porque não volta para o seu namorado? Sei que ele adoraria isso!

Mas infelizmente Kikyou balançou a cabeça.

_Ele é um grosso, não é como você.

Ah com certeza que não...

_E também, já tenho namorada, lembra-se dela? Sua colega de quarto?

_Meros detalhes. – e fez um movimento com a mão, como se Sango fosse um detalhe supérfluo. E de repente, antes que eu pudesse prever qualquer movimento seu, ela voltou a saltar sobre mim e abraçou-me – Ah Souta, porque não ficamos juntos? É porque sou mais alta que você, é isso?

_Ah não, imagina. – eu empurrei-a delicadamente – É sério Kikyou, o problema não é você, sou eu.

Kikyou inclinou a cabeça de lado com uma cara de duvida, colocou as mãos nos quadris e disse:

_Essa é a desculpa mais velha do mundo, sabia?

_É... Eu sei.

Movi-me desconfortavelmente de um pé para o outro e de repente, antes que ela pudesse tentar se aproximar novamente, virei-me e sai correndo.

Vai, pode dizer, eu sei que sou covarde!

E eu fugi da frigideira... Para cair direto no fogo, porque quando cheguei ao quarto, Sango me esperava com uma cadeira e uma tesoura prata na mão.

Ela já estava finalizando meu corte quando Kohaku entrou de pijama e escova de dente na mão.

_O que estão fazendo?

_Cortando o cabelo. – respondi, ouvindo o irritante "tic, tic" da tesoura por entre as minhas palavras – Se quiser a Sango corta os seus também.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Ela já aparou os meus na semana passada.

_Mas que faz aqui esta hora Kohaku? – Sango perguntou ao irmão.

Mas Kohaku encolheu os ombros como se nem ele soubesse direito o que estava fazendo ali.

_Miroku perguntou-me se não poderia trocar de quarto com o Inuyasha, só por hoje à noite.

Porque Inuyasha iria querer dormir em outro quarto... Tá que qualquer outro quarto da faculdade é melhor que este, mas mesmo assim... Parece até que ele sabia dos meus planos de sufoca-lo com um travesseiro (não que eu fosse tentar de verdade). Ah Buda! Ele é telepata!

Não, isso não pode ser, mas então o que será?

Talvez ele tenha descoberto que a Kikyou fica me perseguindo, e agora não quer mais me ver nem pintada de ouro... Embora talvez ainda me de uma surra amanhã.

Estremeci com esse pensamento.

Isso também não ode ser. Mas então o que seria?

Por fim encolhi os ombros e apontei a cama da direita.

_A cama do Taisho é aquela. – isso não é bem verdade, porque Inuyasha e eu continuamos na nossa guerra pela cama da esquerda, mas como sou eu que ganha a maior parte das batalhas...

Kohaku agradeceu e então se encaminhou para o banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si, logo antes de Sango deixa que minha franja molhada caísse na minha fronte, pingando e grudando-se a minha pele, Sango moveu-se para minha frente e anunciou com um espelho na mão:

_Já acabei.

Ela me ofereceu o espelho, mas quando eu me mostrei relutante em pegá-lo ela o enfiou entre meus dedos e apertou meu punho até meus dedos estalarem, para ter certeza de que eu não o soltaria.

_Sabe Sango. – resmunguei com a mão dolorida – Sendo você tão gentil assim desse jeito, me surpreende que não tenha me cortado uma orelha enquanto cortava meus cabelos.

_Para a sua informação Higurashi, eu corto os cabelos de Kohaku desde que tínhamos treze anos e nunca cortei uma orelha dele.

Mas aposto que o pobre menino ficava aterrorizado sempre que a irmã chegava perto dele com uma tesoura... Ei espera um pouco!

_Não era a mãe de vocês que cortava os seus cabelos?

_Muito raramente. – ela encolheu os ombros. – A mamãe estava sempre ocupada no salão cortando o cabelo de outras crianças, cujas mães pagavam, então nós aprendemos a cortar o cabelo um do outro, mamãe diz que temos a mão dela.

Fiz uma careta, se a Sango tiver mesmo a mão da mãe eu estou lascada.

Lembrei de uma vez quando tinha dez anos, que fui ao salão da mãe de Sango, o meu cabelo já ultrapassava uns quatro dedos do meu ombro, e eu estava soluçando por ter de cortá-lo.

_Tia. – eu disse naquele dia – Não corta muito não, só _**apara **_as pontas.

_É claro querida. – me respondeu pondo um daqueles aventai/cobertor ao meu redor.

Mas eu pude ver pelo reflexo do espelho minha mãe fazendo sinais para a mãe imitando com os dedos, uma tesoura nos cabelos, indicando o tamanho que deveriam ser cortados: a altura de meu queixo.

Fiz uma careta, elas achavam que eu era idiota?

Francamente, eu aprendi a ler sozinha quando tinha dois anos e meio, e elas ainda achavam que eu não entendia a "língua de sinais dos adultos" quando tinha dez anos!

Mas pelo menos, desde então mamãe deixou que meus cabelos fossem compridos... Até Sango vir e acabar com eles.

_Você vai olhar o corte ou não? – questionou minha impaciente melhor amiga.

Eu suspirei e baixei relutantemente os olhos para o espelho.

Minha franja já não estava mais me caindo sobre os olhos, Sango a havia cortado do tamanho que sempre foi, movi o espelho de um lado para o outro, e coloquei uma mecha rebelde por trás da orelha, alisei um pouco os cabelos que me caiam pela nuca, baguncei a minha franja e...

_Você não cortou nada! – eu a olhei de olhos arregalados – Você só aparou a minha franja, mas fora isso não encostou num só fio do meu cabelo!

_Bem, eu não podia te deixar jogando futebol com o cabelo na cara podia? Você iria acabar quebrando uma perna.

_Ah... É. Mas... – eu virei à cabeça de um lado para o outro, erguendo o espelho aqui e ali, e confirmando o que eu já sabia: ela não cortou os meus cabelos, apenas aparou-me a franja. – Porque você não cortou? Não que eu esteja reclamando claro, é só que... Por quê?

Sango enfiou a tesoura, e o pente na bolsa, depois pegou o espelho da minha mão e colocou lá também, então quando pensei que não diria nada, ela finalmente respondeu-me:

_Porque eu sei como você é escandalosa, e não queria que você desse outro chilique, não aqui, não na frente do Inuyasha! – e terminou com um sorriso mau: – Mas agora que sei que ele não9 vai passar a noite aqui, posso muito bem...

_Não! – estrangulei-me.

A porta do banheiro abriu-se, e nós duas viramos e vimos Kohaku parado ali, com a escova de dente na mão, Sango rapidamente afastou-se de mim, arrancando o avental/cobertor de mim.

_Tome um banho. – ela disse – Para o cabelo não ficar pinicando você. Boa noite, mano.

_Boa noite. Mana. – Kohaku respondeu.

Depois Sango se virou e foi embora.

Eu bocejei e me encaminhei para o banheiro, para tomar banho como a Sango mandou, e deparei-me com Kohaku olhando-me.

_O que?

_O seus cabelos... Estão parecendo com os da sua mãe.

E de fato, agora estou com o mesmo corte de cabelo da mamãe, com a única diferença de que ela não usa franja.

Naquela noite eu dormir sorrindo, não que o meu cabelo esteja comprido, mas pelo menos ele já cresceu alguma coisa, e a Sango não cortou então pra mim isso já é o suficiente para me deixar bem feliz!

Mas no dia seguinte enquanto nós almoçávamos sozinhas (não vi o Kohaku o dia todo) eu reparei que Sango estava muito quieta, quando acabei de comer ela ainda não havia tocado na sua comida, e dedicava-se única e exclusivamente a observar-me com cara de concentração.

_O que foi? – eu perguntei.

Ela olhou de um lado para o outro, depois se inclinou na mesa e perguntou baixinho:

_Você é lésbica?

_O QUE?!

As pessoas nas mesas ao nosso redor nos olharam, mas nem me importei, Sango segurou-me pelo ombro e me puxou de volta para sentar-me, nem tinha notado que tinha me levantado, e obrigou-me a inclinar-me sobre a mesa.

_Você enlouqueceu? – sussurrei para ela. – Da onde tirou essa ideia?

Isso é carma! Só pode ser, ou é isso ou é vingança!

Sango ergueu um dedo como se estivesse me pedindo um minuto, e começou a enfiar comida na boca, e continuou, e continuou, e continuou, até as suas bochechas ficarem tão cheias como as de um esquilo que colhe nozes para o inverno, ela engoliu tudo de uma vez e de repente já estava enfiando comida na boca novamente, deve ter feito isso mais três vezes até o prato se esvaziar por completo, e calculo que o único momento em que ela parou para respirar foram nos poucos segundos entre o instante em que ela acabou o prato e o instante em que ela começou a beber o suco, e não parou de beber até o copo está vazio.

Pisquei surpresa, em três minutos, ou menos, Sango já havia acabado de comer.

_Não é saldável comer assim tão depressa.

Avisei-lhe, mas ela não me deu a mínima atenção, somente colocou o dinheiro na mesa pegou-me pelo pulso e tirou-me dali.

_Miroku disse-me... – começou a falar, depois de andarmos por algum tempo – Que ontem a noite, depois do jantar estava passando quando viu você e Kikyou abraçadas num cantinho escuro. – Eu sabia que estava sendo seguida! – É verdade?

_Sim, mas não vá pensando coisas! – acrescentei rapidamente – Eu estava indo para o quarto quando Kikyou me puxou de surpresa e ficou me abraçando dizendo umas coisas estranhas, e Sango você sabe que força física não é uma de minhas qualidades. – ela fez um som de concordância e eu fiquei levemente ofendida, não era para ela ter concordado **tão rápido **– Mas fugi assim que tive chance.

Então ela pegou minha mão e seguimos caminhando em silencio, como quando tínhamos oito e dez anos e ela insistia em me levar a qualquer lugar que fosse pela escola, sempre que podia.

_Mas Sango... – comecei quando percebi algo – Quando falou com Miroku?

_Hoje. – respondeu-me – Entre a segunda e a terceira aula, ele parou-me no corredor e contou.

_Não sabia que gostava de fofoca.

É eu sei que sou louca por ficar provocando alguém de pavio curto feito a Sango, especialmente quando Kohaku não está aqui para proteger-me.

_Não foi fofoca! – ela defendeu-se. – Ele só achou que eu deveria saber que o "meu namorado" – largou minha mão e fez aspas no ar – Estava se agarrando com uma qualquer pelos cantos da faculdade.

_Eu não estava...!

_Eu sei. – Sango enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. – Não se altere, acredito em você, mas admita, a Kikyou é uma admiradora secreta muito obstinada.

_Admiradora nada secreta você quer dizer.

Continuamos caminhando em silencio, enquanto eu tentava imaginar porque Miroku estaria assim tão interessado no "namoro" de Sango e "Souta", e porque ele estava tão irritado ontem depois de... Ah Meu Buda!

_Sango! – exclamei saltando para frente dela e sacudindo-a pelos ombros a cada vez que repetia: – Sango! Sango! Sango! Sango!

_O que?! – ela respondeu segurando meus pulsos irritadamente.

_Ele gosta de você!

Dois pontos cor de rosa eclodiram nas bochechas de Sango.

_Quem?

Dei um sorriso sabido, do tipo "eu sou um gênio!".

_O Miroku, é claro. Quem mais?

O rosado se alastrou por todo o rosto de Sango até chegarem as suas orelhas e as deixarem vermelhas.

_Isso é bobagem!

_Ele beijou você.

_E também me apalpou. – o rosa em seu rosto tornou-se avermelhado, até eu pensar que sairia fumaça de suas orelhas – Mas isso não significa que ele goste de mim, só que é um safado!

_Convidou-a para sair! – aleguei, mas Sango continuou negando.

_Provavelmente não fui a única a quem ele convidou naquele dia, somente a única idiota o bastante para aceitar! – e balançou a cabeça – Como fui burra! Não devia ter entrado com ele na casa mal-assombrada, aquele safado aproveitou a semiescuridão para me apalpar e ainda disse que só estava procurando o interruptor!

Pensa Higurashi pensa! Pensa em algo que ela não possa negar... Ah!

_Lembra-se do incidente de ontem à noite?

Sango rapidamente desviou o olhar, mas disse:

_Gostaria de esquecer, se não se importa.

_Depois que você saiu Miroku ficou me olhando com uma cara nada amigável, é sério parecia que ele queria comer meu coração na ponta da faca!

_Paranoia sua, como sempre.

_Não é paranoia minha Sango! – agarrei-lhe o braço e obriguei-a a parar de andar – É você que não quer ver!

_O que eu não quero ver?

_Que você tem um admirador nada secreto Sango!

_Bobagem!

Ela libertou-se de mim e foi andando muito mais rápido do eu era capaz de acompanhar.

_Me deixem em paz.

Implorei horas mais tarde, após o treino de futebol, estirada na grama com três sombras (lê-se: Sango, Kohaku e Kouga) a minha volta ofuscando o sol.

_Eu só quero descansar em paz.

_Você ainda não está morta para querer descansar em paz, Kagome. – disse-me a sombra menor, Sango.

_Mesmo assim. – virei-me e encolhi-me numa bolinha – Eu tenho direito a um cochilo... – bocejei.

_Mas não no gramado! – insistiu Sango.

_O treino foi duro. – juntei as mãos debaixo da cabeça para ficar mais confortável.

_Tivemos o mesmo treino. – ouvi Kouga dizer – E não estamos atirados no gramado.

_São homens. – resmunguei – São naturalmente mais resistentes do que eu.

E então, senti mãos passarem por trás de minhas costas e joelhos e logo eu estava sendo erguida contra um tórax quentinho e aconchegante, me aninhei melhor ali me sentindo confortável e esforcei-me para abrir, mesmo que bem pouquinho, os olhos.

Vi Kohaku, que era quem me carregava com o rosto vermelho salpicado eu pequenas sardas e voltei a fechar os olhos.

_Pode dormir na arquibancada, enquanto espera pela sua vez de usar o vestiário. – o ouvi dizer, logo antes de adormecer.

Mas mesmo dormindo eu não estava completamente inconsciente, pois sabia que estava deitada na arquibancada, usando as pernas de Sango como apoio e sentia os seus dedos passeando calmamente por meus cabelos... Mas logo essa sensação também foi desaparecendo.

Sonhei com a peça de teatro que encenei aos doze anos na escola, "A bela adormecida", eu fui à princesa (embora tivesse feito teste para o papel da bruxa), e isso até que não foi de todo mal, porque a princesa quase não tinha falas, e na maior parte da peça eu só tive mesmo que ficar deitada fingindo estar dormindo até o príncipe, Hojo no caso, vir beijar-me.

Lembro-me do chapéu de Hojo e sua pluma fazendo-me cocegas no nariz enquanto ele se inclinava, e também do saco de pipoca que algum expectador misterioso (Oi Souta!), lançou na cabeça dele, fazendo-o desviar os lábios para a minha bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que pipoca espalhava-se por nossos cabelos. Mas por causa da sua pluma me fazendo cocegas no nariz, a primeira coisa que eu fiz quando "despertei" foi dar um espirro, e muita gente da escola brincou dizendo que o que acordou a princesa na verdade foi à pluma e não o beijo.

_Kagome... – ouvi Hojo sussurrar enquanto se inclinava para beijar-me.

E, como fiz no dia da peça, abri levemente os olhos para vê-lo se aproximando.

Mas desta vez não houve pluma, ou cócegas no nariz, nem mesmo um misterioso saco de pipoca voador, desta houve apenas os lábios de Hojo sobre os meus.

Acima de nossas cabeças, não havia as luzes do palco, mas as estrelas, as sedas de minha cama haviam desaparecido, e deixaram para trás algo duro e desconfortável, o cheiro de sabão e loção pós-barba de Hojo infiltrava-se em minhas narinas... Loção pós-barba? Hojo não usava... Ah meu Buda, este não é Hojo, e isso não é um sonho!

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 26/12 puxa esse realmente demorou!


	23. Bolas na caçapa!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Bolas na caçapa!

.

Com um arquejo eu empurrei aquele estranho ladrão de beijos para longe e sentei-me ultrajada pronta a despejar uma torrente de palavras nada bonitas, que Sango me ensinou por falar nisso, mas acabei esquecendo-me de todas elas, quando vi que quem havia me beijado não era nenhum estranho.

_Kouga! – exclamei – Você enlouqueceu?!

Ele olhava-me com os olhos arregalados.

_Desculpa! – disse, e acrescentou nervosamente: – Não era para você ter acordado!

Olhei-o irritadamente.

_Eu achei que fosse meu amigo!

_Eu sou!

_Não! – guinchei – Amigos não se beijam!

_Kagome, me escute eu...

Ele levantou-se e tentou me alcançar, mas eu gritei como se ele fosse algum tarado querendo me atacar, chutei-lhe o queixo, derrubando-o de costas no chão, e saí correndo dali o mais rápido que podia.

Atravessei o campo e entrei no corredor que daria nos vestiários numa velocidade recorde, Kohaku me esperava na porta do vestiário, ele sorriu e acenou a me ver, pareceu-me que queria falar algo, mas não lhe dei chance, pois passei direto.

_Espere! – ouvi-o gritar – O que houve?

Mas a frente, no final do corredor, estava Sango, que franziu o cenho a me ver vindo correndo em sua direção como um trem desgovernado.

_Mas o que...?

Passei direto por ela também, e continuei correndo até chegar ao número 42 da ala masculina, e só quando entrei e me tranquei no banheiro foi que me permitir respirar.

Muito bem Higurashi, agora se acalme e tente pensar com lógica, digo, deve ter uma explicação para o que acabou de acontecer.

Alguém bateu na porta, e meu coração deu um salto pensando que fosse Kouga.

_Higurashi? – suspirei aliviada, era apenas Sango. – Que sair daí, por favor, e nos explicar o que foi que houve dessa vez?

_Não. – eu disse – Porque neste momento eu preciso refletir sobre fatos recentes e perturbadores que me ocorreram, e encontrar uma teoria racional e satisfatória, que possam me explicar de forma lógica como e porque ocorreram. Sabia que o **beija-flor** é capaz de bater as asas 60 vezes por segundo?

Um pequeno fato sobre mim: Quando fico nervosa, ou agitada, tendo a falar coisas totalmente aleatórias e normalmente sem sentido, sobre fatos que para a maioria das pessoas não tem a menor importância.

Duas batidas suaves na porta, diferentes das batidas de Sango.

_Está tudo bem com a senhorita? – Kohaku, ele veio com Sango.

_Minha pulsação cardíaca, respiração e temperatura corpórea estão consideravelmente alteradas, mas suponho que seja devido a breve corrida com velocidade aproximada de 24 metros por minuto, que durou entre 10 e 12 minutos. – expliquei-lhe, e então: – Vocês sabiam que o **beija-flor** é a única ave capaz de voar para trás?

Além da porta do banheiro um dos gêmeos estalou a língua mais certamente Sango. Então ouvi Kohaku perguntar baixinho:

_Porque ela esta falando assim?

_Ela está agitada. – Sango respondeu, com um suspiro. E então mais alto: – Ei Higurashi, amanha vai me explicar o que houve! Vamos Kohaku.

_Vamos deixa-la? – Kohaku parecia genuinamente confuso.

Ouvi a porta abrir-se.

_Acredite, se ela falasse agora não entenderíamos nada.

A porta fechou-se.

Talvez ele tenha complexo de príncipe da Bela adormecida.

Suspirei. Não pode ser isso, deve ser outra coisa. Bem que a Sango sempre me disse que eu tenho uma leve tendência a nunca enxergar as respostas mais óbvias, que normalmente estão bem na minha cara.

No dia seguinte, almocei apenas com Kohaku e Sango, porque Kouga felizmente não apareceu.

_Você está mais calma agora? – quis saber Kohaku, sempre gentil.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

_8 horas noturnas de sono, são bem eficazes para se acalmar um pouco.

_Bem, acho que é o máximo que vamos conseguir. – Sango suspirou – Agora quer nos dizer o que foi que houve ontem, pra de repente você começar a falar sobre beija-flores?

Eu olhei para Kohaku, e corei. Não posso falar que um garoto me beijou. Não na frente dele, eu fico envergonhada, caramba o Kohaku é como se fosse um irmão para mim! Sango seguiu meu olhar. E Kohaku levantou-se tristonho, quando se deu conta de que nós duas o olhávamos.

_Acho que é mais uma daquelas conversas de menina. – ele disse – Nunca me deixam participar de nada.

Sinto até uma peninha dele, mas acho que foi necessário.

Fiquei assistindo ele se afastar, até desaparecer de vez, e então encarei Sango novamente.

_E então?

_Eu... Hã... – baixei o olhar para a mesa e comecei a brincar com os talheres. – Onde você estava ontem?

_Que horas?

_Quando eu dormir na arquibancada. – expliquei encarando-a novamente – Quando acordei você não estava mais lá.

_Ah, eu fui para o meu posto no final do corredor. Enquanto Kouga acordava você.

Ah é, eu me lembro **muito bem **como foi que ele me acordou.

_Porque Kohaku não veio com ele?

_Kohaku ficou vigiando a porta do vestiário para ter certeza de que ninguém apareceria.

_Seria melhor se Kouga tivesse ficado de vigia e Kohaku viesse me acordar. – reclamei.

_Por quê? – Sango perguntou com interesse – O que Kouga fez?

Minhas faces queimaram.

_Você sabia que a barata é o animal de seis patas mais rápido do mundo?

_Não enrola.

Senti o rosto fervendo mais um pouco, mas tomei coragem e disse com rapidez:

_Ele surpreendeu-me com um ósculo ao acordar.

_Ósculo. – repetiu Sango, enquanto mexia em sua bolsa – Ah, aqui está, sabia que isso me seria útil hoje.

E tirou dali de dentro um dicionário que rapidamente começou a foliar.

_Que está fazendo? – perguntei.

_Para que servem os dicionários Kagome?

_Não me chame de Kagome em publico! – sibilei nervosamente.

_Ah, "ósculo" aqui está! – exclamou parecendo não me ouvir, e depois ergueu os olhos para mim – Um beijo? Todo esse escândalo porque ele te deu um beijo?

_Mas... Mas foi um beijo na boca! – defendi-me – Eu estava dormindo, e de repente acordei com ele beijando-me! Que faria se fosse você?

Sango virou-se de lado para guardar o dicionário de volta a sua bolsa, enquanto respondia-me sem encarar-me nos olhos, porém muito calmamente:

_Acertava-lhe um soco na cara, óbvio.

Ah querida Sango, sem duvida um primor da delicadeza feminina.

_Chutei-lhe a cara. – admiti com uma careta – Meu pé está doendo agora.

Em resposta Sango estalou a língua, e soltou sobre a mesa:

_Fresca.

Olhei-a ofendida, pode até ser que, devido a minha criação como modelo, eu tenha me tornado um _pouquinho _delicada, com o meu excessivo carinho por minhas unhas, e cabelos, meus cuidados com a pele (tenho hidratantes e outros produtos para a pele escondidos ilicitamente em meu baú), meus gostos por esmaltes, brincos e perfumes, além de meu nojo de insetos e mania por limpeza, mas isso são hábitos comuns de uma mulher, portanto não faz de mim uma fresca, apenas uma garota... Delicada.

_Não sou fresca! – defendi-me – Sou apena uma garota de natureza delicada, e como tal a única reação que eu podia ter tido seria...

_Entrar em pânico e saí correndo?

Eu queria defender-me, ah como queria, mas como contrapor a verdade? Suspirei admitindo a derrota, e concordei.

_Ainda acho que exagerou, foi apenas um beijo... Ah entendi.

_Entendeu o que?

_Ontem Kouga a beijou, e você não parava de falar de beija-flores. – e quando viu que eu continuava confusa explicou: – Ele é o pássaro e você a flor.

Em seguida gargalhou com a visão de minhas bochechas rubras.

Fechei os olhos e inclinei-me para trás, apoiando as costas no encosto do assento e esperando que Sango pare de achar graça em mim, uma esperança um pouco tola, diga-se de passagem, afinal nós já nos conhecemos há anos e até agora ela ainda acha motivos para achar graça da minha cara, então duvido que de repente ela vai parar de achar minha cara engraçada.

Entre abri os olhos e olhei-a por baixo das pálpebras, dando a impressão de que meus olhos ainda estavam fechados.

_Mas ainda não entendo uma coisa.

_O que? – perguntou-me risonha.

_Por que foi que ele me beijou?

Lentamente Sango foi parando de rir, até parar completamente de achar graça na minha cara. Quem diria, milagres acontecem afinal!

_Você não sabe? – ela parecia-me abismada.

Balancei a cabeça, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e jogando a cabeça um pouco mais para trás para poder vê-la melhor por de baixo de minhas pálpebras, e assisti Sango inclinasse sobre a mesa.

_Você está falando sério mesmo?

Ergui a cabeça e abri os olhos, porque ela está assim tão surpresa?

_É Sango, falo sério mesmo, eu não sei por que ele... – corei – Me beijou.

_Mas isso é tão óbvio Higurashi!

_Se é tão óbvio então porque não me diz você a resposta do enigma? – desafiei.

Sango inclinou-se para trás, e apoiou as costas no encosto do assento, enquanto levava uma mão à testa e murmura consigo mesma de olhos fechados:

_Não acredito que quando ela tinha seis anos foi capaz de resolver o enigma do velho cego e os olhos das cinco mulheres, mas agora, dez anos depois, não consegue descobrir porque Kouga a beijou.

Ah claro, eu me lembro desse enigma.

Eu tinha seis anos de idade, como Sango já mencionou, e estava entediada em casa porque não tinha com quem brincar, já que Souta não queria me deixar jogar videogame com ele, e mamãe havia saído com a mãe de Sango, para sabe-se lá onde, e decidi infernizar um pouquinho a vida do meu pai.

Encontrei-o dormindo na rede entre duas árvores do quintal lá nos fundos, naquela época ainda não morávamos no templo, e subi em sua rede me sentando sobre o seu tórax, ele nem se mexeu, então com meu polegar e meu indicado abri-lhe o olho direito.

_Pai. – falei para aquele olho vermelho – Você está dormindo?

Pra falar a verdade não me lembro de meu pai muito bem, sei que tenho os olhos deles, e que ele estava sempre sorrindo, além de ser um completo irresponsável, mas fora isso, todo o resto é muito vago em minha cabeça, até mesmo a sua voz.

_Ah Kagome! – ele resmungou afastando-me, e sentando-se enquanto me colocava sobre as suas pernas – Eu _estava_ dormindo.

Ele parecia zangado. Por isso olhei-o com meus grandes e inocentes olhinhos azuis.

_Está zangado papai? – pisquei.

Por alguns segundos ele tentou encarar-me com seriedade, franzido o cenho e comprimindo os lábios, mas eu já podia ver o canto de seus lábios tremendo, até que finalmente um sorriso brotou ali e ele suspirou.

_Como é que eu posso me zangar com você Kagome? – perguntou-me voltando a se deitar na rede e me trazendo junto.

Eu sorri secretamente, os olhinhos nunca falhavam, pelo menos não com papai.

Eu acomodei-me melhor, e contei:

_Estou entediada papai.

_Bem... Então porque não tira uma soneca como o papai?

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei-o.

_Se eu dormisse agora, não dormiria a noite e nem deixaria você dormir. É isso que você quer papai?

_Com certeza não.

Ele ergueu-me por baixo dos braços e me colocou no chão.

_Muito bem Kagome, já que está assim tão entediada, que tal resolver um pequeno enigma para o papai?

Meus olhos brilharão de animação, e dando saltinhos eu disse:

_Oba um enigma, qual é papai? Qual é?

Meu pai riu um pouco e então começou a narrar:

_Havia um rei muito cruel, que mantinha muitos prisioneiros em suas masmorras, e este rei gostava de fazer jogos cruéis, que valiam a liberdade ou a morte desses prisioneiros. Entre esses prisioneiros havia um velho cego, então um dia o rei desceu até as masmorras e disse-lhe "Eu mandarei a ti cinco mulheres, três delas terão olhos azuis e duas terão olhos negros, as de olhos azuis só dizem mentiras, e as de olhos negros...".

_Ei! – eu protestei – Qual o preconceito com as pessoas de olhos azuis?!

Meu pai riu de minha indignação, e acomodou-se melhor na rede, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

_É só um enigma Kagome, mas então continuando, o rei disse ao velho cego "E as de olhos negros só dizem a verdade, você poderá fazer ao todo três perguntas a elas, referente a elas mesmas, e então eu regressarei e lhe perguntarei quais são as de olhos negros e quais são as de olhos azuis. Se você acertar eu te liberto, mas se errar eu te enforco." – eu arregalei os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, mas meu pai continuou – Sabe-se que o velho foi libertado, e que a moças estava na seguinte ordem: olhos negros, olhos azuis, olhos negros, olhos azuis e olhos azuis. Mas quais foram as três perguntas do velho cego?

Eu pensei um pouco, mas não consegui responder a pergunta de imediato, então papai me disse que levasse o tempo que precisasse para achar a resposta e depois viesse dizer a ele, então se virou e voltou a dormir.

Mais tarde, por volta de umas duas da manha, eu entrei no quarto de meus pais na ponta dos pés, e fui diretamente ao lado da cama que papai dormia, desta vez abrindo-lhe não um, mas sim os dois olhos de uma vez.

_Papai. – sussurrei baixinho – Papai você está dormindo?

_Kagome. – ele gemeu, afastando minhas mãos e sentando-se na cama – O que foi querida teve um pesadelo?

Balancei a cabeça.

_Não. – sussurrei – Eu já tenho a resposta.

_Que resposta? – perguntou-me, mas dormindo do que acordado – Porque está falando baixinho desse jeito?

Eu olhei para mamãe, dormindo tranquilamente ao lado de papai, depois o encarei e respondi sussurrando:

_Não quero acordar a mamãe.

_Mas não se importa de acordar o seu velho e cansado pai. – ele resmungou passando a mão no rosto.

_Papai! – eu insisti – Eu já tenho a resposta!

_Que resposta Kagome? – e bocejou.

_A resposta do enigma.

_Ah claro. – concordou voltando a se deitar e cobrindo-se – Então amanha você me conta.

_Papai!

Ele gemeu, e abriu os olhos com grande esforço, apoiando-se num dos cotovelos e passando a mão pelo rosto.

_Tudo bem Kagome, tudo bem. Qual a resposta?

Eu sorri vitoriosa, estufando o peito de orgulho e respondi:

_Ele perguntou a primeira mulher: "Qual a cor dos seus olhos?" e ela respondeu "Eu tenho olhos negros", então ele perguntou a segunda mulher "De que cor ela disse que são os olhos dela?" e a segunda mulher respondeu "Ela disse que tem olhos azuis", visto que estava mentindo, era evidente que aquela tinha olhos azuis, ele então perguntou a terceira mulher "De que cor são os olhos delas?" e ela respondeu "A primeira tem olhos negros, e a segunda tem olhos azuis", e como ela dizia a verdade sobre a segunda, então ela também dizia a verdade sobre a primeira, portanto tinha olhos negros.

Meu pai concordou sonolentamente, e passou a mão por meus cabelos.

_Muito bem, está correto. Agora deixe o papai... – bocejou – Dormir um pouco.

Fiz que sim e saí do quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, só que estava um pouco frio, então a invés de ir para o meu quarto eu fui direto ao quarto de Souta, e enfiei-me em sua cama, abrindo caminho com alguns pontapés e cotoveladas.

Balancei a cabeça.

_O que o enigma do velho cego e os olhos das cinco mulheres têm haver com isso?

Sango balançou a cabeça lentamente.

_Bem, vamos colocar de uma forma que você entenda melhor Higurashi... Lembra-se quando me disse que eu tenho um admirador nada secreto?

_Lembro.

_Bem... Acontece que eu não sou a única.

Eu encarei-a sem entender, e Sango apoiou o rosto nas mãos e arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas o que ela está querendo dizer com isso... Ah meu Buda!

De repente, fiquei petrificada.

Sango levantou-se e deu-me duas tapinhas carinhosas no topo da cabeça.

_Agora você entendeu.

E se foi. Sim, de fato eu entendi tudo, Inuyasha estava certo, desde o inicio ele estava certo, homens e mulheres não podem ser amigos afinal.

Acabei passando o resto da semana evitando me encontrar com Kouga, uma missão quase impossível, diga-se de passagem, considerando-se que ambos jogamos no time de futebol e que ultimamente ele ficou muito próximo de Kohaku. Ou seja: para evitar Kouga passei a evitar Kohaku também. Mas até que eu estava me saindo bem, até deixei de usar vestiário e ia direto para o meu quarto, tomava banho e me trocava lá. Até o dia em que vi Kouga esperando-me na porta do quarto, dei meia volta e voltei correndo antes que ele me visse então me escondi no único lugar onde ele nunca pensaria em me procurar: o vestiário masculino.

Embora eu ache que o resto do time tenha achado estranha a forma como Kohaku agiu, ficando vermelho dos pés a cabeça quando me viu entrando ali, especialmente porque ele estava só de cueca, e enrolou-se numa toalha as pressas e em seguida jogou outra na minha cara e me obrigou a ficar no canto virada para a parede, por que... Bem, havia outros com menos roupa do que Kohaku.

_Ei Taisho. – chamei na manha de sábado – Como é que foi com a minha irmã? Vocês se deram bem?

Ele olhou-me.

_Você não falou com ela?

_Falei. – encolhi os ombros.

_E então?

_Ela me disse que você dança muito mal. – sorri.

Inuyasha enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

_Feh, ela também não é lá grande coisa como dançarina.

_Pode ser que não, mas ela foi criada para ficar o máximo de tempo possível parada, acho que é natural que não saiba como se mexer.

Ele olhou-me pelo canto dos olhos:

_Só está dizendo isso para proteger a sua irmã caçula.

Na verdade, isso tá mais para autopreservação.

_Pode ser.

Encolhi os ombros novamente.

_Mas tudo bem, vamos deixar Kagome de lado, quando você e Kikyou saíam, aonde costumavam ir?

Ele olhou para o alto.

_Aí depende.

Parei de caminhar, e olhei-o desconfiada.

_Depende do que?

Ele olhou-me.

_Depende se era ela que escolhia ou eu.

Suspirei.

_Digamos que tenha sido você a escolher, aonde a levaria?

_Um jogo de beisebol talvez.

_Não seria mal.

Respondi pensando nas vezes em que Souta e papai me levaram para assistir á jogos de beisebol, escondidos da mamãe é claro.

_Preste atenção mana, em como aquele cara arremessa a bola. Viu só? E assim que você tem de arremessar! – Souta sempre dizia.

_Prestem atenção nas bolas, talvez consigamos pegar uma! – era o que papai dizia, com a excitação de uma criança que vai ao parque pela primeira vez.

E de fato uma vez pegamos uma bola, ela veio na direção de Souta, e arrancou-lhe os dois dentes de leite da frente (ele engoliu um), foi o dia mais feliz da vida dele, e eu tenho até a foto: Souta aos sete anos de idade, com um sorriso ensanguentado e desdentado, erguendo numa das mãos uma bola babada e suja como troféu.

_Kikyou odeia beisebol. – disse Inuyasha. – Na verdade, ela odeia qualquer tipo de esporte.

_E que tal boliche? – tentei.

Uma vez fomos todos ao boliche, Souta, Kohaku, Sango e eu, Sango não era lá muito boa, enquanto que o seu irmão parecia até um profissional, o Souta dava para o gasto, mas eu... Puxa eu era um desastre!

Não consegui derrubar um pino sequer, minha bola sempre ia pra vala, isso quando eu não caia, porque sempre corria além do que deveria e escorregava naquela pista escorregadia por onde somente a bola deveria correr.

Eu era tão ruim que já estava começando a chamar atenção, então Souta e Kohaku decidiram me dar uma mãozinha, os dois me ergueram segurando-me pelo cós da alça e pelas costas do suéter e começaram a me balançar para frente e para trás, até Kohaku dizer:

_Já!

E eu largar a bola.

Foi a primeira e única vez na noite (e na minha vida) que eu consegui derrubar todos os pinos.

_Calçar sapatos usados e fedorentos, e carregar bolas pesadas? – Ele balançou a cabeça – Não faz o tipo de Kikyou. Ela odeia qualquer tipo de esporte, nem de bilhar ela gosta.

_Certo, e se ela escolhesse aonde vocês iriam?

_Ao cinema. – encolheu os ombros – Até que o cinema não é ruim, eu gosto de ir ao cinema com ela. – e deu um sorriso pervertido – Se é que me entende.

Girei os olhos.

_Me poupe dos detalhes.

_Ela também gosta de sair para almoçar, e jantar.

_Com você? – surpreendi-me, afinal... Eu já o vi comendo!

_Feh.

_Bem, vamos fazer assim então: amanha você e Kagome saem juntos, primeiro vá num lugar que você gosta, depois em um que a Kikyou gosta. Tudo bem?

Ele cruzou os braços e encolheu os ombros.

_Tanto faz.

No dia seguinte, assim como fiz da outra vez, fui arrumar-me no quarto da Sango, tomei banho, vesti-me e maquie-me no banheiro.

_Ei Sango. – chamei do banheiro enquanto vestia a minha blusa, vermelha e transparente de mangas compridas, por cima de meu sutiã de mesma cor. – É mesmo seguro eu me trocar aqui? Não tem perigo de a Kikyou aparecer?

_Não se preocupe Kagome, ela foi ao shopping.

Ouvi Sango responder, enquanto eu afivelava meu cinto largo e preto por cima da blusa, na altura dos quadris. Coloquei as pulseiras gêmeas, douradas, que combinam perfeitamente com meus brincos de argola, por cima dos punhos da blusa. Ajeitei minha calça jeans, e olhei-me no espelho uma ultima vez para ver se não tinha me esquecido de nada, na maquiagem (que é igual a que eu fiz da primeira vez, com exceção do batom que dessa vez é vermelho) antes de sair. Só faltando calçar os sapatos e colocar a peruca.

Sango estava sentada em sua cama, penteando a minha peruca, com uma revista ao seu lado.

_O que está fazendo?

_Só praticando. – respondeu sem encarar-me – Está é uma das revistas velhas da mamãe.

Eu sentei-me ao seu lado e peguei a revista para folheá-la. Na capa estava uma modelo de olhos cor de mel, com cabelos dourados que lhe caiam em cachos por sobre os ombros, com uma parte penteada para trás, e uma flor branca e brilhosa. Parecia simples.

Olhei a parte de trás, tinha uma propaganda de calça jeans. A modelo estava de costas sobre um fundo negro, olhando de lado por cima do ombro direito, deixando seu rosto meio oculto em sombras, e os cabelos escuros jogados por cima do ombro direito e as costas completamente nuas, bem não completamente, se prestasse atenção você poderia perceber perfeitamente que ela usava um Top quase cor de pele, mas também dava pra perceber que ela tinha os braços cruzados sobre os peitos, as pernas abertas formando um "V" de cabeça para baixo, e altos altíssimos vermelhos. A calça jeans era até bem bonita, com uns bordados bem trabalhados nos bolsos e... Espera!

Essa sou eu!

_O que foi? – perguntou-me Sango erguendo o olhar para mim.

_Nada, só me surpreendi. – sorri amarelo, é impressionante como depois de todos esses anos ainda me surpreendo com minhas fotos em revistas. – O que foi?

Perguntei ao ver a forma como Sango me olhava.

_Você é tão distraída que se esqueceu de colocar a blusa.

Pisquei e olhei para baixo, depois olhei para Sango.

_Não esqueci não.

E então foi a vez de Sango piscar:

_Como não? Você está me dizendo que vai sair só de sutiã na rua?

_Sango. – eu mostrei a ela a manga de minha blusa vermelha – Eu não estou só de sutiã, vê?

_Mas essa blusa é transparente!

_E daí? – Ao invés de me responder, ela permaneceu me olhando em silencio. – O que?

_Nada. – ela balançou a cabeça e pegou a revista para olhar a minha foto na parte de trás – É que você costuma ser tão tímida que às vezes me esqueço de que em algum lugar dentro de você ainda vive uma modelo totalmente desinibida.

Ela deixou a revista de lado e se levantou.

_Aonde vai?

_Acabe de se arrumar, eu já volto.

Então eu obedientemente sentei-me em sua cama e comece a calçar meus sapatos Al Star vermelhos de cano alto, depois peguei a minha touca e cuidadosamente comecei a esconder meus cabelos debaixo dela. Não que houvesse muita coisa para se esconder é claro. Apanhei minha peruca e percebi que Sango havia feito uma trança francesa com a parte de cima do cabelo, dando o efeito de um meio rabo de cavalo.

Ela realmente tem as mãos da mãe.

_Mana isso aqui é o dormitório feminino, eu não posso vir aqui! – ouvi a voz de Kohaku dizer.

_Que nada, Kagome dorme no dormitório masculino todas as noites! – ela protestou.

_Mas é diferente!

_E eu também visito o dormitório masculino todos os dias.

_Você o que?!

_Não é nada demais Kohaku, você não está fazendo nada de errado, só está visitando a sua irmã gêmea e a melhor amiga dela, que é praticamente uma irmã caçula para você. Agora entre aqui e me diga o que acha das roupas de Kagome!

Disse abrindo a porta e empurrando o gêmeo para dentro do quarto.

Eu vi Kohaku entrar aos tropeços no quarto, eu tinha me esquecido dele, Kohaku é um garoto e, no entanto somos bons amigos, é acho que para toda regra tem uma exceção mesmo. Mas... Se toda regra tem uma exceção, então há uma regra que não faz exceção a regra, só para fazer a exceção regra de que toda regra tem uma exceção?

_Oi Kohaku. – cumprimentei com um leve sorriso.

_O-oi. – ele gaguejou nervosamente olhando de um lado para outro como se esperasse que câmeras saíssem das paredes e uma sirene disparasse "HOMEM! HOMEM! HOMEM!".

E aí está mais uma diferença entre os irmãos gêmeos: Enquanto que Sango anda a todo tempo por aqueles lados do dormitório masculino – seja me atormentando ou simplesmente matando o tempo – como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. O irmão nem sequer pode se aproximar do dormitório feminino sem ter a cara mais obviamente culpada do mundo.

_Kagome fique de pé. – Ordenou-me Sango, também entrando no quarto e fechando aporta atrás de si. – Deixe Kohaku vê-la.

Eu obedeci quase mecanicamente, de certa forma já acostumada com essa ordem "Kagome querida levante-se deixe fulano ver você", as pessoas sempre querem me ver, ver como estou vestida, maquiada, penteada... Para terem certeza de que estou perfeita, antes de alguma seção de fotos ou desfile estupido começar.

Arqueei um dos lados dos quadris e coloquei a mão sobre esse lado, deixando o outro braço cair casualmente ao lado de minha perna, olhando para Kohaku despreocupada.

_Agora Kohaku. – disse Sango segurando o queixo do irmão e obrigando-o a parar de olhar para todos os lados e me encarar – Me diga o que acha das roupas de Kagome.

Kohaku calou-se, e os lábios entreabriram-se, eu sorri para ele, que piscou como se não soubesse onde estava.

_As roupas são lindas. – ele disse com a voz um pouco distraída, como se nem sequer estivesse mais aqui.

Mas por que tenho a impressão de que não é das roupas que ele está falado?

_O que?! – espantou-se Sango – Você está cego?! Olhe a blusa dela! A blusa!

Eu olhei para minha blusa, qual é a cisma da Sango com ela afinal?

_Mas é para a blusa que estou olhando.

Ouvi Kohaku dizer e levantei o olhar, a tempo de ver Sango bater na própria testa e murmurar com ela mesma:

_Ele é tão gentil e educado que ás vezes até me esqueço de que e exatamente igual a todos os homens. – e então suspirou – Nem quero imaginar no que Kouga estava pensando quando te comprou isso.

_Não sei qual o seu problema com minha blusa. O Kohaku gostou.

Comentei pegando minha bolsa – emprestada da Sango – que é uma pequena bolsa preta cuja alça consiste numa corrente dourada e brilhante.

_Com certeza. – afirmou Kohaku.

E ela balançou a cabeça:

_Ele não conta, ele é homem.

_Então por que o trouce? – perguntei confusa.

_Ideia ruim. – ela respondeu – Eu queria uma segunda opinião, mas foi uma ideia ruim traze um garoto. Mesmo sendo o Kohaku;

_Quando eu voltar. – falei a ela – Nós vamos conversar sobre essa sua cisma pela minha blusa, tudo bem?

Ela concordou e se aproximou de mim.

_Mas se senta pra eu te colocar a peruca antes.

Obedientemente eu fiz o que ela mandou, e esperei por alguns minutos enquanto ela "grampeava" a peruca na minha cabeça.

_E aonde você vai senhorita Kagome? – Kohaku perguntou-me com genuína curiosidade.

_ "Souta" prometeu a Inuyasha que eu sairia com ele hoje. Da primeira vez, foi só uma "missão de reconhecimento", agora eu quero ver e mostrar a ele como se comportar num encontro. Vou encontrá-lo no mesmo lugar de antes.

Quando terminou Sango levantou-se, olhou-me dos pés a cabeça e estalou os lábios.

_Então é um encontro. – ela disse – Se está querendo conquistar-lhe o coração você podia ao menos ser um pouco mais sutil.

E de repente fiquei tão vermelha quanto minha blusa.

_Não é nada disso, e isso nem é um encontro de verdade. Sango pare de me olhar assim! – ela deu um sorrisinho estranho, e eu fiquei ainda mais vermelha – Eu sei o que você está fazendo! Mas não vai conseguir me fazer trocar de roupa!

Bati o pé de forma decidida e saí do quarto a passos firmes, mas parei alguns metros depois e olhei minha blusa novamente. Será... Que eu deveria trocá-la?

_Senhorita Kagome, espere, por favor!

Eu parei e virei-me, esperando Kohaku me alcançar.

_O que foi Kohaku?

_Eu levo você.

Óbvio que a ideia horrorizou-me. Subir numa moto três vezes na minha vida (primeiro com papai e Souta, depois quando Kohaku levou-me até onde estava Inuyasha, e terceiro quando ele foi me buscar) e isso já era três vezes mais do que eu gostaria de ter subido, e preferia não ter que subir uma quarta. Mas tentei não demonstrar o meu pavor.

_Ah... Não precisa. É sério. Eu não quero incomodar você.

_Mas não é incomodo algum. – e ele sorriu daquele jeito todo inocente que só ele tinha de ser.

Ah Kohaku, porque não percebe logo de uma vez que eu tenho pânico de motos?

Eu olhei-o tentando tomar coragem para dizer isso a ele, mas acontece que Kohaku está sorrindo de um jeito tão doce que eu simplesmente... Não posso.

Diabos, por que é que ele tem de ser tão gentil assim?!

_Não se preocupe, eu pego um taxi. – Eu sorri hesitante. – E além do mais, você deve ter um monte de coisas para fazer.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

_Não tenho não.

_Não... É sério, eu não...

_Senhorita Kagome. – chamou-me com ar tristonho – Eu fiz algo de errado? Zangou-se comigo?

_Não! – eu disse – Da onde tirou isso Kohaku?

_Você anda me evitando.

Ah Buda, por que sempre me coloca nessas situações?

_Não estou brava com você. Eu juro.

_Então por que anda me evitando, e não quer aceitar minha carona?

Ah céus, essa carinha dele é de partir o coração.

Sem pensar duas vezes agarrei-lhe o braço.

_Muito bem. Eu aceito a tua carona.

Seis palavrinhas: O. Que. Foi. Que. Eu. Fiz?

Subir nessa moto foi definitivamente a pior ideia que eu já tive, e eu me arrependi dela no momento em que subi na moto. Por que foi que eu simplesmente não expliquei ao Kohaku que eu estava evitando Kouga e não ele?

Ah sim, e que por acaso tenho um medo terrível de motos? É isso, eu vou descer agora mesmo e explicar tudo a Kohaku... Mas percebi que era tarde demais assim que ouvi a moto ser ligada.

Com os dentes trincados eu fechei os olhos tão fortemente que achei que nunca mais seria capaz de abri-los, e agarrei-me a Kohaku o melhor que pude, tão comprimida ás suas costas que tive a certeza de que ele podia sentir perfeitamente meu coração martelando em suas costas. A cada curva que dávamos era sete anos de vida a menos para mim.

Definitivamente andar de moto é a coisa mais apavorante que eu já fiz na vida!

_Nós já chegamos.

Demorei algum tempo para registrar e compreender aquelas palavras, e com muito esforço consegui abrir os olhos.

Nós estávamos parados!

Levei mais um bom momento para conseguir tirar meus braços da cintura de Kohaku, ele virou-se no banco e me ofereceu uma mão para ajudar-me a descer da moto.

_Sabe senhorita. – disse enquanto eu lhe entregava o capacete – Para alguém com a aparência tão delicada você tem braços muito fortes.

Eu corei envergonhada.

_Desculpe. Machuquei você?

_Não. – ele riu – Mas obrigado por se preocupar. E quando precisar é só me ligar tudo bem?

_Tudo. – concordei.

_Então até mais tarde senhorita.

Ele deu partida na moto e foi embora.

Quando virei-me, Inuyasha estava do outro lado da rua sentado em cima de seu carro com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, ele também me viu e acenou com a mão livre.

Atravessei a rua cuidadosamente e parei a sua frente.

_Olá novamente, Souta disse...

De repente arregalei os olhos ao perceber que ele estava prestes a...! Rapidamente levei a mão até seus lábios e vedei-lhe a boca, pressionando com força e ignorando o olhar surpreso dele, só retirando-a dali quando percebi o interior de suas orelhas caninas começarem a avermelhar-se.

_Sua idiota! – ele bradou – Fez o gás sair pelas minhas orelhas!

_É natural, o gás tem de sair por algum lugar. – encolhi os ombros – Mas lembre-se disso: nunca se deve arrotar na frente de uma dama. Nunca!

Ele olhou-me por algum tempo e saiu de cima do carro.

_E eu vou fazer o que? Tele transportar a "dama"? – preciso dizer uma coisa: eu odiei o tom sarcástico que ele empregou na palavra "dama".

_Não, se você não puder evitar coloque a mão sobre os lábios e depois peça desculpas.

_Feh! Você está parecendo até a minha mãe falando! – ele fez menção de entrar no carro, mas eu segurei-lhe o braço – O que?

_Você tem que abrir a porta do carro para que eu possa entrar. – expliquei.

_Por quê? Tá com os braços quebrados?

Ai ele me irrita!

Sem pensar eu levei a outra mão a uma de suas orelhas e a torci.

_Ai! – ele reclamou – O que acha que... Ai! Pare com isso!

E arrancou a minha mão para longe de sua orelha.

_Eu só estou dando a você o puxão de orelhas que provavelmente a sua mãe não te deu! – respondi irritada.

_Feh. – resmungou massageando a orelha – Tudo bem, se é mesmo importante eu abro a porta, para você.

_Obrigada.

_Bruxa. – ele resmungou abrindo a porta, e então fez uma mesura debochada e disse: – Pode entrar _milady._

Balancei a cabeça, mas entrei mesmo assim.

_Sabe de uma coisa? Seu cinismo não é nada atraente.

Ele encolheu os ombros e ligou a ignição do carro.

_Não se preocupe, não vou usar cinismo com a Kikyou. Seu irmão já te viu usando essa blusa?

_Meu irmão? Não. – respondi sem pensar – Porque parece que todo mundo tem um problema com essa blusa?

_Eu não tenho problema algum com ela. – Inuyasha encolheu os ombros – Você joga bilhar?

_Bilhar? – eu pisquei – Nunca joguei antes.

_Bem... – ele fez uma curva a direita – É como dizem, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida.

O salão de bilhar não estava muito cheio, na verdade estava praticamente vazio, era longo com teto baixo e luz indireta, havia doze mesas, seis de cada lado do salão, e um bar lá no fundo, Inuyasha comprou cinco fichas (uma para desempatar segundo ele), e escolheu a ultima mesa do lado esquerdo para usarmos.

Ele entregou-me o menor taco, e que aparentava ser o mais leve também, e colocou a primeira ficha na mesa, que automaticamente destrancou uma gavetinha onde estavam guardadas as dez bolas de bilhar do jogo.

_Quer começar? – perguntou – "Damas primeiro".

Balancei a cabeça.

_Comece você, quero ver como se faz.

Ele concordou, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e deu a primeira tacada. O som das bolas chocando-se umas com as outras soou em meus ouvidos, e duas bolas foram direto para a caçapa.

Ele sorriu de canto para mim, e marcou seu lacar num pequeno quadro de giz.

_Sua vez pequena Kagome.

Ai Buda. Eu vou ser dizimada aqui.

...

Duas horas depois, eu estava faminta.

Olhei desolada para o placar, Inuyasha encaçapou todas as bolas e eu... Apenas uma.

É isso aí, as coisas foram exatamente como eu disse: Ele acabou comigo!

_Ei. – chamou-me Inuyasha, girando a quinta e ultima ficha no dedo indicador – Que tal desempatarmos?

_Desempatar o que? – olhei-o assustada – Você acabou comigo! Não tem o que desempatar!

_Ah vamos lá. – ele sorriu de canto – Onde foi parar seu espirito esportivo?

_Você o jogou caçapa a baixo. – respondi.

Inuyasha gargalhou e eu balancei a cabeça tristemente.

_Olhe o placar, ele é humilhante, eu só encaçapei uma única bola...

_Na verdade... A bola branca não conta.

_Não conta?

_Não.

_Ah. – tristemente arrastei meus pés até o placar e apaguei meu miserável pontinho dali.

Ele aproximou-se de mim por trás e passou o braço por meus ombros.

_Vamos lá, a ultima partida, depois vamos almoçar.

Senti minha barriga roncar, "aceite" ela dizia, e julgando-se por minha atual situação eu não creio que ele me deixará ir embora daqui sem dar a ele a ultima partida que ele quer.

_Você promete?

_É claro. – ele enfiou o taco de volta entre meus dedos – Vamos lá, tente novamente, dessa vez eu vou te ajudar.

Murmurei tristonha e inclinei-me sobre a mesa para jogar. Mas antes que pudesse fazer minha tacada, senti Inuyasha grudando-se as minhas costas e paralisei instantaneamente.

_O-o que você está fazendo? – gaguejei nervosa.

_Ajudando você. – ele me respondeu despreocupadamente, e estava tão perto que eu podia até sentir o cheiro de sua pasta de dentes. – Veja, você precisa pegar o taco desse jeito...

Isso não está certo, ele não deveria ficar assim tão próximo de mim. E por que meu coração bate tão rápido? Ai Buda, eu estou completamente vermelha!

Estou passando mal, falta oxigênio em meu cérebro, ele está perto demais de mim, ele precisa se afastar de mim agora!

O som das bolas batendo umas nas outras ribombou em cérebro e me fez despertar, mas não totalmente, percebi então Inuyasha afastar-se de mim e apoiei-me na mesa para não cair, mas que diabos, por que estou assim tão atordoada? Ah deve ser a fome!

Espere Inuyasha esta falando alguma coisa?

Pisquei e olhei-o.

_Desculpe, eu não estava ouvindo. O que você disse?

_Você acertou três bolas.

_Eu... Acertei?

_É! – ele marcou meus pontos no placar, e informou-me: – Bolas 4, 7 e 9.

Lentamente um grande sorriso abriu-se em meus lábios.

_Eu consegui! – disse – Eu encaçapei três bolas! Eu consegui! Eu consegui!

_É, mas agora é a minha vez. Ah lembre-se de uma coisa: procure sempre dar a tacada no centro da bola, e não muito embaixo senão ela vai sair pulando, e nem muito em cima se não o taco vai escorregar.

_Você podia ter me dito isso antes.

_E perder a diversão?

Ele e sorriu e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, e deu uma tacada certeira que de uma única vez encaçapou quatro bolas e deixou uma quinta bem na beira. Naquele momento percebi então que este tempo todo ele estivera brincando comigo. Olhei-o aborrecida. Miserável!

_Sua vez. – e então ele percebeu como eu o olhava – O que?

_Nada.

Preparava-me para dar minha tacada quando o vi aproximando-se para me ajudar novamente com minha visão periférica, e rapidamente coloquei-me de pé e virei-me, estendendo uma mão à frente para mantê-lo afastado.

_Quero tentar sozinha.

_Tem certeza?

Olhei o placar.

_Pior do que já esta não pode ficar.

_Muito bem então faça como quiser. – ele encolheu os ombros e se afastou.

Quando o vi sentando-se numa mesa próxima, tive uma ideia, icei-me e também me sentei em cima da mesa, o vi franzindo o cenho, mas não me importei, me inclinei sobre a mesa praticamente deitando-me nela e lancei minha tacada.

Consegui encaçapar aquela bola que ele havia deixado bem na beira de uma caçapa. E isso já me deixou muito orgulhosa.

Vire-me para ele, sorrindo mesmo sabendo da minha derrota esmagadora.

_Agora encaçape logo as outras duas bolas e acabe de uma vez com isso. Eu estou com fome!

Até então ele me olhava de uma maneira um tanto estranha, deve estar com fome também, mas então balançou a cabeça e disse:

_Como quiser pequena Kagome. – ele sorriu, e encaçapou as bolas oito e 10 sem o menor problema.

Eu podia ter protestado contra o "pequena Kagome", claro que podia, mas estava faminta demais para isso.

_Bem. – eu disse me virando – Agora vamos, eu estou com fome.

E também tinha medo de minha barriga roncar tão alto que ele escutasse.

_Estou vendo, você está até começando a ficar verde! – ele gargalhou atrás de mim, e colocou a mão em meu ombro – Não pensei que estaria tão ansiosa em pagar a conta, mas e então, aonde nós vamos?

Espera. O que?

Eu parei e olhei-o.

_Como assim pagar a conta?

_Você perdeu então você paga a conta.

Olhei-o chocada.

_Você não está falando sério!

_Ah não? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Estou esperando, aonde pretende me levar para almoçar?

Desesperada, tentei agarrar-me a minha ultima esperança: provoca-lo.

_Vai mesmo deixar uma _mulher_ leva-lo para almoçar e pagar a conta?

_Vou. – ele abriu a porta para que eu entrasse no carro. – Direitos iguais. Boneca.

E gargalhou, fechando a porta.

_Mas... Eu não trouce dinheiro! – exclame.

_Então nós comemos e corremos. – fiquei horrorizada com essa ideia e ele ligou o carro gargalhando. – Tudo bem, não precisa ficar assim eu só estou brincando com você.

_Então não terei de pagar o seu almoço? – meu alivio era palpável.

_Se insiste...

_Não estou insistindo! – disse rapidamente.

Ele voltou a rir e voltou a balançar a cabeça. Miserável está se divertindo as minhas custas!

_Muito bem, eu pago, mas aonde vamos?

_Não conheço essa cidade, não sei de nenhum lugar. Que tal me levar a um dos restaurantes de que Kikyou goste?

Ele concordou. Meu estomago roncou ainda mais alto. Ele gargalhou.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 19/02 caramba achei que nunca iria terminar!

Pois é, não estou passando por uns tempos muito bons, todo mundo tem seus problemas, mas enfim, aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que se divirtam.

**Respostas as review's:**

**Ruh-chan****:** Aí está! Resolvido o mistério. Foi o Kouga.

Fica assim não KKKK Eu também sou bem lerda, mas não é só nas fanfic's... É no geral mesmo. KKK

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Não é mancada não é só um truque básico pra ter certeza de que vão voltar. ;)

Todos menos a Sango que não quer enxergar isso!

E você disse "Por Hades"? Não me diga que você também é outra fã de Percy Jackson?! *-*

**Hana Haruno Sakura****:** Seja bem vinda.

**Yogoto****:** Muito bem, mistério revelado, curiosidade satisfeita?

**nane-chan3**: Inuyasha apaixonado por Souta? KKKK

**joanny:** Tá certo que estava meio óbvio, mas pelo menos consegui deixar vocês na expectativa, então valeu! *V*

**Aricele**: Você pediu e aqui está.

**Nutella-chan:** Como assim de outro site? Você leu essa fanfic em mais algum site? Porque eu só a posto aqui. Tem alguém me plagiando? O.O

Mas deixando a paranoia de lado. Espero que não tenha começado a chorar, por favor, não faça isso, meu objetivo é justamente o contrário!

**Alexandra Peccla****:** O Kohaku é realmente muito fofo (ele é meu xodó nessa fanfic), mas também é muito gentil, nunca beijaria uma dama assim dormindo... Mas você acertou, oi o Kouga sim. ^^

**EllenChaii**: Eu juro. Ás vezes você me assusta de verdade Ellen Chaii ó.ò

Mas olhe só, este capitulo não terminou com nenhum suspense ou mistério por resolver tá? ^^'

**Babb-chan****:** Ai, Ai, Ai! Babb-chan as tuas review's são as maiores de todas!

Sabe como fico feliz em vê-las?! *O*

Como tem uma review atrasada, normalmente eu só responderia a atual, mas você se esforçou tanto nesta que... Vamos lá.

Verdade, Sango não parece, mas é sim uma aluna aplicada, e o Kohaku então? Quem imaginária esse lado homicida dele escondido debaixo de toda essa fofura? KKKK

Tá certo se fosse outro a chamando de boneca... Melhor nem comentar.

Sim ele é muito corajoso... Ou simplesmente louco.

Assustaste-te com a frase do Kohaku? Poxa não imaginei que isso fosse acontecer KKK

Muito bem acertaste na mosca! Boa dedução! ^^

Ah o Naraku só fez aquelas coisas porque ele quer ser a "estrela do time" o melhor de todos. Entendeu?

Verdade, Sango é cruel. U.U

Admito, o jantar foi à parte que eu mais gostei de escrever... Eu não tive qualquer pena do Naraku. :D

É tadinho do Miroku, e o pior é que ele nem sabe que a Kagome é garota KKKK

Eu até gosto dessa Kikyou. O medo que a Kagome sente dela e cômico, e também essa é minha primeira fanfic que ela não é má. ^^

Verdade, as vezes a Sango até é... Como é que se diz em Portugal? Querida. É. Querida. A Sango é muito querida quando quer.

Não, não. Não se preocupe que o Miroku não vai contar nada sobre isso para o Inuyasha.

Perceber ela percebeu, só que ainda falta convencer a Sango disso...

O Kouga vai explicar sobre o dinheiro, daqui a alguns capítulos, me pergunto a quão surpresa vocês vão ficar.

**Kiaraa**: Desculpa! Será que demorei? ^^

**Agome chan****:** Pior que é né? "Gentil" da forma que Sango é...

Você disse para não dizer, mas sim eu digo, foi o lobo.

**DafnyMalik**: Pronto pedido atendido. Mistério resolvido. KKKKK Tá parei.

**MissFF**: Ei, olha só quantas pequenas review's mandas-te! Se pudesse eu responderia todas, mas... Obrigada pelas review's e até a próxima.

**beatriz-chan**: Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado deste também.


	24. A função dos saltos altos

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

A função dos saltos altos

.

Eu já havia retirado toda a maquiagem, os sapatos, as pulseiras, os brincos e a peruca.

_Sabe Sango, eu aprendi uma coisa bem interessante sobre o Taisho enquanto comíamos. – comentei desafivelando o cinto e desabotoando minha calça jeans.

_O que é? – perguntou-me escovando os cabelos de minha peruca, que já estava ajeitada naquela cabeça branca.

_Ele só é grosseiro na presença de garotos. – e tirei a blusa. – Enquanto almoçávamos sozinhos, ele foi até bem legal, nem falou de boca cheia nem nada.

E usando somente minhas meias e o conjunto de roupa intima apanhei as calças masculinas de cima da cama e enfiei-me nelas, e antes que caíssem apanhei o cinto e afivelei bem apertado.

_Ou talvez você esteja tendo algum progresso.

_É, pode ser que sim.

Estava pegando uma camisa branca de mangas compridas para vestir quando Sango agarrou meu pulso.

_O que foi?

Mas quando a olhei vi que ela não podia falar porque estava com a boca cheia de grampos para cabelo, então ela limitou-se a me estender um sutiã, visivelmente menor do que o meu número, e uma camisa regata branca.

_Ah. – eu larguei a camisa e peguei o sutiã e a regata – Desculpe, é que eu tinha ficado tão à vontade podendo respirar que acabei me esquecendo desse detalhe.

Eu fechei-me no banheiro e contendo a respiração troquei o sutiã confortável e adequado ao meu tamanho, pelo pequeno e asfixiante que oprimia meus atributos femininos, depois coloquei a regata ainda mais apertada e asfixiante.

Nas chamadas idades média e clássica, as mulheres eram obrigadas a usarem espartilhos apertadíssimos para valorizar as suas formas femininas, que mais tarde foram proibidos por causarem diversos danos respiratórios.

E embora o propósito de minhas roupas seja justamente o contrario, eu posso dizer com toda certeza, que sei exatamente o que elas sentiam!

_Não dá... – falei pausadamente, puxando grandes golfadas de ar quando saí do banheiro – Pra... Respirar...!

_Voxê xe acoxuma. – Sango falou de forma estranha porque ainda tinha grampos de cabelo na boca – É xó uma quexão de tempo.

Ela tirou dois grampos da boca e os colocou na peruca, para segurar os cabelos que ela estava prendendo ao redor da cabeça falsa.

_Você já parou para pensar que talvez seja por isso que eu me canso mais rápido que o resto do time?

Sango fez uma pausa, tirando o ultimo grampo de cabelo da boca, como se por um segundo estivesse pensando naquilo.

_Não. – e continuou com seu trabalho.

_Quanta consideração. – resmunguei colocando a camisa branca de mangas compridas – O que está fazendo afinal?

_Uma touca de cabelo, como você acha que eu mantenho sua peruca sempre bem arrumada mesmo a guardando no meu guarda-roupa?

_Ah. – Eu peguei uma camisa azul bebê de mangas curtas e a vesti por cima.

_Agora pega a mala florida, a mala preta e a caixa de chapéu que estão no fundo da prateleira de cima do meu guarda-roupa? – ela pediu – Você estava dizendo que o Inuyasha não é grosseiro quando não há homens por perto?

_Tá bem.

Mas assim que abri o guarda roupa de Sango um monte de roupas, e sapatos caiu aos meus pés, pra falar a verdade a Sango nunca aprendeu para que servem as cruzetas, porque ela simplesmente enfia tudo no guarda-roupa e fecha a porta o mais rápido possível, às vezes até usa uma cadeira para impedi-la de abrir, colocando-me na ponta dos pés e esticando um dos braços eu comecei a procurar com apalpadelas as tais malas e a caixa de chapéu.

Depois de tirar algumas tralhas dali, finalmente achei o que procurava, mas como a grande atrapalhada que eu sou quando estou fora das passarelas e longe das câmeras acabei caindo no chão ao som das risadas de Sango, e me contendo para não ficar ali por horas e arrumar todo o bagunçado guarda-roupa de Sango eu chutei todas as roupas, sapatos e bugigangas de volta e fechei a porta rapidamente.

Sango estava sentada na cama com o rosto entre as mãos e um sorriso irritante no rosto, olhei-a com uma careta.

_Você podia arrumar suas coisas de vez em quando, né?

_Dá trabalho. – ela encolheu os ombros.

Eu sentei-me na cama ao lado dela e puxei os tênis para calçar, enquanto via pelo canto do olho Sango tirar da caixa de chapéu uma rede de cabelos e os colocar cuidadosamente na peruca, depois guardou tudo na caixa.

_Pronto. Agora sou novamente o Souta. – falei e lancei um olhar à mala florida – O que você guarda aí afinal?

Sango deu um sorriso sinistro e abrindo a mala respondeu:

_Higurashi Kagome. É claro!

E ela falava a verdade. Eu realmente estava dentro daquela mala!

Estava tudo ali. O bauzinho prateado de maquiagem, minhas roupas intimas e o resto das roupas. Tudo perfeitamente dobrado e organizado.

Quando Sango abriu a outra mala eu vi ali os sapatos e acessórios que Kouga me comprou.

Olhei-a embasbacada, quero dizer, quando eu saí todas essas coisas estavam simplesmente enfiadas em sacolas com logotipos de lojas, do mesmo jeito que Kouga me deu, e agora...

_Eu fiquei entediada. – Ela encolheu os ombros e guardou os Al Star vermelhos que eu estava usando antes na mala preta, junto com os outros sapatos.

Eu a olhei ainda sem acreditar que Sango é realmente capaz de arrumar alguma coisa, quero dizer, praticamente tudo o que ela toca sempre vira uma bagunça completa.

Ela enfiou a mala de sapatos e a caixa de chapéu em meus braços.

_Me ajude com essas coisas. – pediu já se levantando com a outra mala em mãos.

Pensei no dia em que chegamos à faculdade, e nas dezenas de malas que Sango havia trazido.

_Bem, ao menos não te faltam malas para guardar coisas.

Sango tinha acabado de conseguir fechar o guarda-roupa quando Kikyou entrou falando ao celular.

_... Nunca fui, mas ouvir dizer que... Souta! – eu olhei para Kikyou tipo: oh-oh! – Hã? Ah não eu não estava falando com você, foi só uma coisa... Olha vou desligar. – e voltou-se novamente para mim, caramba por que eu não aproveitei a chance para fugir? – O que você está fazendo aqui?!

_Hã...

_Esta é a ala feminina!

_Eu sei, é que...

Mas de repente, a coisa foi para o espaço de vez.

Kikyou reparou que Sango também estava aqui.

_Você... Ela... Aqui sozinhos... Vocês estavam...!

Pois é. No final Kikyou ameaçou me denunciar para a reitoria se me pegasse no quarto dela mais uma vez, Sango me disse para não me preocupar, que Kikyou é inofensiva e que só falou aquilo porque estava com ciúmes. Mas eu me lembro perfeitamente de um dia Souta ter me falado que não existe criatura mais perigosa no mundo do que uma mulher rejeitada, ou com ciúmes.

É melhor eu evitar o quarto da Sango por uns tempos, não quero que a Kikyou chame a policia, ou o FBI. Ou sei lá... A NASA? Tá, eu não sei por que ela chamaria a NASA, mas enfim.

Entrei no quarto pensando que ao menos, dos males o menor, quero dizer podia ter sido muito pior, e se ela tivesse entrado na hora em que eu estivesse me trocando, e me visse tipo meio Souta meio Kagome?

Quando entrei no quarto descobri que Inuyasha não estava lá.

Onde ele pode estar?

Despois que acabamos de almoçar eu dei por encerrada a nossa simulação de encontro, ele até foi um pouco legal comigo e se ofereceu para me dar uma carona, óbvio que eu não aceitei, senão como iria explicar o fato de morar na faculdade também? Disse que preferia pegar um táxi, para que minha mãe não me fizesse muitas perguntas.

_Taisho? – chamei batendo a porta do banheiro – Você está aí?

Nada.

Encolhi os ombros e peguei alguns livros e cadernos, poucos minutos depois já estava concentrada nos estudos, quando alguém bateu na porta.

_Você perdeu suas chaves? – perguntei abrindo a porta, mas não era ele – Miroku?

Ele franziu o cenho pra mim, tá ele não gosta muito de mim porque sou o "namorado" da garota que ele gosta, mas e daí? Isso é razão pra me olhar feio desse jeito, sendo que foi ele quem bateu a minha porta?

_O Inuyasha está?

_Não... Eu não sei onde ele está. – respondi.

Então ele foi embora sem dizer uma palavra sequer, cerca de duas horas tinham se passado quando de repente a porta abriu-se, e Inuyasha entrou carregando uma caixa.

_Vitória! – exclamou extremamente animado.

Eu olhei para a caixa cheia de suspeitas.

_O que você tem aí?

_A resposta as minhas preces, ou parte delas, mas já é alguma coisa. – ele colocou a caixa no chão e a abriu, beijando o seu conteúdo logo em seguida – Rin, eu te amo!

Declarou com um grande sorriso.

Arregalei os olhos, do que ele está falando? Tem algum ser vivo dentro dessa caixa?! Será que ele traficou ilegalmente algum animalzinho para cá?

Num piscar de olhos eu levantei-me, deixando para trás todo a minha papelada de estudos e corri aos tropeços até a caixa, o que é? Um coelho? Uma tartaruga? Um gato? Ou um cachorro? Inuyasha afastou-se para que eu também pudesse ver, mas lá não havia nenhum animal apenas uma... Ah meu Buda.

Caí de joelhos, eu não acredito nisso, o senhor finalmente ouviu minhas preces!

Um sorriso nervoso nasceu em meus lábios, e eu ergui as mãos tremulas para tocá-la, para ter certeza de que não é uma ilusão... É real!

É mesmo uma televisão de verdade, bem aqui na minha frente.

Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e eu curvei-me para abraçar a televisão com caixa e tudo.

Inuyasha gargalhou, não sei se está rindo de mim ou se simplesmente está feliz, mas também não me importo.

Que se dane!

Temos uma televisão e nada mais importa!

_Eu sei Higurashi, eu sei. – Inuyasha puxou-me para trás – Também estou feliz.

Eu olhei-o completamente maravilhada, a partir de agora ele é o meu herói.

_Como você conseguiu está...?

_Rin! – Ele riu alegremente. – Depois que a sua irmã foi embora, eu encontrei a namorada de meu irmão na saída, que coincidentemente estava indo almoçar justo naquele restaurante! Ela me arrastou de volta, para almoçar com ela, e eu contei do quarto onde Sesshoumaru me colocou! Há espera só até ele saber! Rin ficou brava pra caramba, e me fez dar carona até o apartamento dela, mas quando saiu ela me disse para esperar, e depois voltou com essa televisão! – contou tudo muito entusiasmadamente – Eu amo essa mulher! É por isso que sempre digo que ela é boa demais para o meu irmão. – nós dois olhamos fascinados a pequena televisão na caixa – Ela disse "por hora, isso é tudo que eu posso fazer, tentarei melhorar as coisas depois".

_Taisho... – chamei – Eu nem a conheço, mas acho também que já amo a sua cunhada.

Sem contar que ela também se tornou a minha heroína.

Ela era uma pequena televisão preta, ainda das antigas com aquelas telas arredondadas, e também não era muito grande, umas 16 ou 18 polegadas eu acho, não havia controle remoto, o botão para aumentar de volume estava afundado, mas ainda dava para usar, e o botão liga/desliga tinha que se apertado com bastante força para funcionar.

Ela era simplesmente perfeita.

Nós juntamos os criados mudos no espaço entre as camas e colocamos a televisão ali em cima, quando a ligamos o seu chiado foi música para os nossos ouvidos, Inuyasha mexeu um pouco na antena até que a imagem surgiu na tela, sentamo-nos cada um numa das camas, desta vez sem brigas, e assistimos.

Estávamos tão sedentos por televisão que nem sequer nos importávamos com o que assistíamos, ficamos vendo os últimos minutos do jornal, e depois começou um daqueles filmes em forma de desenho.

Um que se chamava "ParaNormaN".

Era um desenho bem interessante até, sobre um garoto chamado Norman, que podia falar com os mortos e que por isso era chamado de esquisitão na escola, até que o tio dele morreu e passou a ele a tarefa de evitar que a maldição da bruxa se concretizasse, mas ele não conseguiu e os mortos se levantaram de seus túmulos.

Juro que nessa hora pensei que ia começar a tocar a música Thriller do Michael Jackson.

E já estávamos no final do filme, quando Norman decidiu que precisava falar com a bruxa, que na verdade era só uma garotinha que podia ver pessoas mortas como ele e foi enforcada por isso, e aí acabou lançando uma maldição, e ele estava tentando convencê-la à volta a dormir. Mas então ela foi até o ouvido dele e sussurrou sinistramente:

_Eu não quero dormir, e você não pode me obrigar!

Eu estremeci ao ouvir aquilo, na cama do lado Inuyasha gargalhou.

_Higurashi! – ele chamou – Eu não acredito que você está com medo desse filme de criança!

_Não é medo! – defendi-me – É só... Poxa imagina você, se vem um espirito do além e sussurra no teu ouvido "Eu não quero dormir, e você não pode me obrigar". – imitei a garotinha do filme, e voltei a estremecer – Credo.

Inuyasha voltou a rir e eu estava prestes a jogar o travesseiro nele, quando subitamente achei ter ouvido alguém cantando, olhei novamente para a televisão, e o espirito da menina acusada de bruxaria, que parecia feita de eletricidade, estava dando uma surra no Norman e o mandando ir embora.

_Está ouvindo isso? – perguntou-me Inuyasha – Alguém cantando.

_Estou. – franzi o cenho – Não parece a Jessie J? Acho que é who's laughing now.

Olhamos a televisão, mas a música não pode ser vinda de lá, tudo bem que está é uma música sobre bullying, e que o Norman sofre bastante disso na escola por causa de seu dom e que a garota acusada de bruxaria e enforcada, quando na verdade ela apenas tinha o mesmo dom de Norman, mas mesmo assim por que tocariam... Arregalei os olhos.

_Ah droga!

Pulei da cama e corri até os livros, cadernos e papeis que havia esquecido no chão quando Inuyasha chegou com a televisão, e comecei a procurar o meu celular em meio a toda aquela bagunça, cadê ele?!

Aqui!

E quando finalmente encontrei-o... Ele parou de tocar.

Inuyasha está rindo de mim novamente, e no visor do celular está escrito "uma chamada perdida", esperei por alguns segundos para ver se a pessoa ligaria de volta, mas não aconteceu nada, ah tudo bem, eu retorno depois do filme, mas assim que o enfiei no bolso ele recomeçou a tocar, rapidamente o tirei do bolso e o atendi.

_Pronto!

__Oi meu anjo, é a mamãe!_

Olhei nervosamente para Inuyasha, que me encarava com curiosidade.

_Hã... Só um minuto, por favor. – e cobri o telefone com as mãos – Depois me conta o que aconteceu, tá? Eu preciso atender.

E rapidamente eu corri para longe do quarto... E da ala masculina também. Quando achei que já estava suficientemente longe, escondi-me atrás de uma árvore e voltei a colocar o telefone no ouvido.

_Pronto. Mãe pode falar.

__Me deixou esperando por mais de um minuto! _– ela reclamou.

_Só foram 82 segundos a mais mamãe, não precisa se irritar.

__Ah tudo bem, de qualquer forma, eu só liguei para falarmos do seu desfile._

Suspirei sentando-me na grama e escorando-me no troco da árvore, rezando para que isso não demore muito.

_Tá mãe, pode falar.

__Quero que treine desfilar e andar de saltos, eu não quero que no dia você tenha dois pés esquerdos e pernas de gelatina!_

_Mãe! – exclamei indignada – Eu desfilo desde os nove anos e ando de salto desde os doze anos e dez meses, que só ficaram mais altos e mais finos com o passar do tempo, você ainda acha que eu não sei andar de salto?!

__Acalme-se, não precisa ficar assim. O que eu estou querendo dizer Kagome, é que neste tipo de profissão as pessoas tem uma memória muito curta. Hoje você é o rosto nas revistas, amanhã será o rosto de uma garotinha presunçosa, que só por ser mais jovem, também se acha mais bela que você!_

_Mãe eu ainda tenho dezesseis anos...

__Então virá uma de quinze e usurpara a tua coroa!_

_Coroa? Mas que coroa?!

__É uma metáfora_! – ela gritou – _Se diz tão inteligente, e não entende uma simples metáfora!_

__Já, já, parem com isso_. – ouvi uma voz ao fundo – _Se falam durante cinco minutos, e já começam a brigar._

Mamãe e eu puxamos a respiração com demasiada lentidão.

__Muito bem._ – ela disse – _Seu avô tem razão. O que quero dizer Kagome, é que quando chegar o desfile eu quero que você arrase! Para que todos lembre quem é Higurashi Kagome! E também para que saibam que o teu rosto não pode ser substituído por qualquer um!_ – terminou cheia de determinação.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi obrigar meus lábios a se esticarem e formarem um sorriso que de tão forçado deve ter ficado assustador.

_Mamãe... Você é incrível.

__Obrigada querida, eu sei disso_. – ela não se deu conta do meu sarcasmo. -.-' – _E também disse isso porque sei que odeia usar salto, o que é um tanto estranho considerando-se que não é muito alta se compararmos com as outras modelos..._

_Mas também não sou assim tão baixinha! A minha estatura é mediana!

__E posso apostar que agora que não estou por perto você só deve estar andando de rasteira!_

Estiquei as pernas e olhei meus próprios pés, imaginando como seria dizer que ela está errada, porque eu não usei nenhuma rasteirinha, apenas tênis masculinos, mas é claro que se eu fizesse isso ela me perguntaria o porquê, e eu não poderia dizer a razão, então ela ficaria com a pulga atrás da orelha e antes que eu percebesse, ela já estaria aqui.

_Acontece mamãe. Que o sapato de salto alto é apenas uma invenção que desde o principio, quando teve a sua origem no antigo Egito, tinha um propósito frívolo e esnobe que era o de demonstrar a diferença entre as classes sociais, e com o passar dos séculos seu papel foi se modificando, mas isso não significa que seu propósito tornou-se menos vil, pois na Roma antiga passou-se então a se identificar as prostitutas por seus sapatos de saltos altos, e na Idade Média...!

__Está bem Kagome, poupe-me de sua aula de história_. – interrompeu-me com voz enfadada – _O que importa é que agora estamos no século XXI, e ninguém vai achar que você está querendo ser mais do que ninguém e nem confundi-la com uma prostituta só por aparecer de saltos em publico._

_Atualmente o sapato de salto alto é visto como um objeto... Estimulante. – completei envergonhada – Pois eles obrigam o corpo a se inclinar e dá destaque as nádegas, e aos seios...

__Kagome_. – mamãe chamou-me em tom paciente – _Você é modelo, o seu trabalho é justamente exibir o seu belo corpo. Por isso, __você vai usar salto alto__. Quero que treine. Ouvi-me bem?!_

E desligou na minha cara, por que é que não me sinto surpresa?

Girei os olhos e guardei o celular no bolso.

_É mãe, muito bom conversar com a senhora também, ah eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar e a senhora como tem andado? – suspirei me colocando de pé – Queria tanto ter uma conversa normal com a minha mãe, a menos por uma...! – e quando virei-me, encontrei Naraku parado ao lado da árvore, com uma mão em seu tronco e um olhar estranho cravado em mim – ... Vez... Hã... Oi.

Ele franziu o cenho para mim.

_Oi.

_Então tchau!

Virei-me e saí dali nos passos mais largos e rápidos que consegui.

Ah Buda! O quanto será que ele ouviu? Por que essas coisas só acontecem a mim?!

_Vamos lá, não é nada assim tão mal. Talvez ele nem tenha te ouvido falar aquelas coisas sobre desfilar e usar saltos desde pequena ou sobre a história dos saltos altos, com a sua mãe.

Disse Sango tentando tranquilizar-me no dia seguinte, quando contei tudo a ela, eu queria ter contado ontem mesmo, mas tive receio de ir novamente à ala feminina, e também porque ela provavelmente não entenderia o que eu falava.

_Talvez ele só te tenha ouvido falando sozinho, e achado que é louco.

_Talvez! Talvez! Talvez! Isso é tudo que você tem a me dizer?! – Sango olhou-me surpresa com a minha agressividade – Desculpe. É só que... Mesmo que tenha sido assim Sango, ele ainda vai ter me ouvido falando com voz de garota. Como pude ser tão descuidada? – afundei o rosto entre as mãos.

Sango passou a mão por meus cabelos tentando me acalmar.

_Vamos, não deve ser assim tão ruim inclusive, ele já deve até ter se esquecido.

Funguei.

_Você acha mesmo?

Sango sorriu-me tranquilizadoramente e passou o braço por meus ombros, puxando-me para um abraço.

_É claro que sim.

A verdade é que Sango sabe ser gentil quando quer, na verdade ela é um amor de pessoa, apesar do pavio curto, é como Kohaku disse: Ela só é mandona quando se faz necessário.

Infelizmente, na concepção dela sempre se faz necessário.

Sentindo-me um pouco mais tranquila eu acomodei melhor a minha cabeça em seu ombro, Sango tem razão afinal, eu só estou fazendo tempestade em copo D'água, o que Naraku pode ter ouvido afinal? Uma ou duas reclamações minhas a respeito de minha mãe? Por Buda, quem nunca reclamou da mãe. E daí que ele me ouviu falando como uma garota? Eu posso simplesmente dizer que... Ah meu Buda o que vou dizer?!

_Mas Sango, ele ouviu-me falando como garota. – sussurrei.

_Então você diz que estava ensaiando para uma peça de teatro amadora da qual vai participar. – respondeu-me com tranquilidade.

Pensei um pouco no assunto, parece um pouco absurdo, mas...

_É palpável. – conclui – Na Roma antiga, as mulheres eram proibidas de encenar, de forma que eram os homens quem faziam os seus papeis.

Sango deu-me um pequeno beliscão e riu um pouco.

_E depois ainda diz que não sabe por que sua mãe sempre desliga o telefone na sua cara!

Eu sorri levemente e coloquei uma poção de comida na boca, com a qual eu me engasguei, quando Kouga repentinamente apareceu a nossa frente e bateu as mãos na mesa dizendo:

_Você e eu. Temos que conversar!

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 02/03, até que este foi rápido de se escrever.

Eu só ia postar esse capítulo daqui umas duas semanas só que acabei adiantando porque mina internet já acaba nessa sexta-feira, então fazer o que, né? ^^'

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, e me desculpem pela demora.

**Respostas as review's:**

**Barbara Souza:** Pois é, eu também não (e olha que eu sou a autora) na verdade já imaginei algumas cenas que tenho certeza que todos vão adorar, e fico brava comigo mesma porque nunca chego nelas. '-'

**patyzinha****:** É claro que consegue né. Afinal o que ela não consegue com aqueles grandes olhinhos azuis dela né? ;)

**Yogoto****:** Que bom que pensa assim! Que bom mesmo. Por isso vou sempre dar o melhor de mim para sempre oferecer capítulos bem engraçados nessa fanfic! ^^

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Bem, é como dizem... Se a montanha não vai a Maomé, Maomé vai a montanha, em outras palavras: Kouga vai confortá-la.

Ah infelizmente não teve a cena d almoço, mas eu prometo que mais para frente eu mostro um almoço deles, tá? ^^'

Sim, Sango vem ficando mais calminha... E Kohaku sempre fofinho! *_*

nane-chan: Sinceramente eu também sinto falta, às vezes me espanto com o número de episódios que já se passou sem cenas deles. O.O'

Eu sempre gostei bastante de mitologia grega, desde que era pequena, aí conheci um herói que falava dos mitos grego, e pronto, virei fã na hora!

**joh chan**: Ai o Kohaku é tão fofo né? *_*

Se você a achou doida falando de beija-flores, espera só ela começar a falar da simbologia do coração ( ) KKKKK.

Não, ele não vai dedurar não, vai que o irmão dela a proibi de voltar a usar uma blusa assim na frente dele? ;)

**Babb-chan**: De qualquer forma você já tinha descoberto mesmo não é? KKKKK

Ah dá um desconto pra ele, que ele ficou nervoso, por te sido pego no flagra. KKK

Eu também adoro escrever essas cenas da Kagome em pânico, são realmente hilárias, na verdade essas curiosidades que a Kagome comenta, são apenas "curiosidades inúteis que ninguém quer saber" (palavras de meu irmão) que eu sei assim por acaso, e como ninguém está interessado em saber sobre elas, eu aproveito "Ela é o cara" para poder comentá-las. ^^'

Verdade, realmente da pena do fofo do Kohaku.

A Sango assusta qualquer um.

Bem você conhece a Kagome: ela nunca faz as coisas do jeito mais fácil e óbvio.

Eu me matei tentando resolver esse enigma ano passado, mas depois de duas semanas desisti e fui ler a resposta.

Ah isso é simples, acontece que para Kagome é muito mais fácil compreender essas coisas que ela lê e aprende com os livros, do que os sentimentos humanos, para os quais não há nenhum manual.

Verdade, a paranoia da Kagome, realmente diverte a todas nós :D

Não ela não esta fazendo nada disso não... Ainda.

Todo mundo não, só a Sango a população masculina em geral aprova.

Verdade, ele pode ser fofo e gentil com for, mas não deixa de ser homem afinal.

Sim, as ironias do Inuyasha é demais, ele mata todo mundo de rir com suas ironias... Todo mundo gosta de se divertir à custa dela, já percebeu? Tanto a autora (eu), quanto às leitoras, e até os próprios personagens!

Luiza: Eu também, mas isso é porque a estória é em primeira pessoa, e a Kagome ainda não dá muita atenção ao Inuyasha... Eu sei ela é uma boba.

**Agome chan**: Esses dois são demais não são?

Ai, ai acho que todas nós queríamos ter umas aulas de bilhar com Inuyasha. *sonhadora*

**Guest:** Muito obrigada... Ai sabe que eu me assusto sempre que me dizem algo assim? Eu fico tipo "como descobriram minha identidade secreta?" O.O


	25. Uma intrusa em minha cama

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Uma intrusa em minha cama

.

_Não a assuste desse jeito! – Sango repreendeu enquanto me ajudava a beber um copo de água.

_Desculpe. – Kouga estava sentado a nossa frente – Mas ela está fugindo de mim desde a semana passada, ou eu a pegava de surpresa ou ela fugiria de novo.

Eu toquei meu pulso e olhei para o relógio, medindo a minha pulsação. Sango olhou-me e depois se virou para Kouga com sua irritação ainda mais inspirada.

_E você não pensou que ela pudesse ter problemas cardíacos? Ela podia ter tido um enfarte!

_Mas ela joga futebol! – ele defendeu-se.

_Futebol faz bem para o coração. – murmurei terminando de medir minha pulsação.

É pena que eu não tenha um esfigmomanômetro aqui comigo para medir minha pressão arterial também, porque eu tenho certeza de que ela deve estar bem alta há essa hora.

A minha frente Kouga tamborilou nervosamente na mesa.

_Você... Tem problemas de coração?

_Não. – Sango respondeu em meu lugar – Mas ela _poderia_ ter!

_Por favor, parem de se referirem a mim publicamente no feminino. – pedi temendo que alguém os escutasse.

Já me basta o incidente de ontem com Naraku.

Kouga passou a mão no rosto e resmungou alguma coisa como "Isso não está indo nada bem".

_Olhem, eu só quero conversar, tudo bem?

Sango passou o braço protetoramente por meus ombros.

_Mas el... Ele, não tem nada para falar com você.

_Mas eu só quero ter duas palavrinhas com ela, digo, ele!

Sango pensou um pouco.

_Hum, então acho que tudo bem. – o que? – Vamos lá, você não pode fugir dele para sempre.

Completou batendo amigavelmente em minhas costas. Eu olhei-a chorosa, achei que fosse minha amiga Sango! Eu realmente achei!

Sango suspirou.

_Não me olhe como se tivesse sido traída, agora seja uma boa menina e vá com ele está bem?

_Não! – neguei – Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você Sango!

E para comprovar minhas palavras agarrei-me firmemente a ela, como se eu fosse alguma criancinha assustada por ter sido deixada sozinha num quarto escuro, Sango o meu ursinho de pelúcia e Kouga o monstro mal que se escondeu debaixo da minha cama ou no meu armário!

É claro que todos nós sabemos muito bem que esse negócio de bicho papão não é real, não tem qualquer fundo de verdade, é sim apenas uma crendice infantil muito popular da literatura portuguesa e brasileira, embora seu mito também se espalhe pela península ibérica, ele é uma criatura que representa todos os medos infantis, e pode ter qualquer forma mutante imaginável, geralmente devorador de criancinhas, e é mais provavelmente um conto inventado pelos pais para assustar os filhos e obriga-los a se comportar.

_Está bem. – Kouga cedeu – Mas vamos para outro lugar está bem?

Eu não queria ir, mas Sango me obrigou a levantar e arrastou-me ao encalço de Kouga.

Oh Kohaku, onde é que te meteste numa hora dessas?

Kouga levou-nos até um ginásio de basquete, que estava totalmente vazio e escuro, mau sinal! Mau sinal!

Nós somos apenas duas garotas frágeis e indefesas – talvez a Sango nem tanto – e ele é um youkai grande e forte, por que nos traria aqui? Será que ele quer nos matar?! É isso! E esse é o lugar ideal para fazer isso, porque aqui ninguém ouviria nossos gritos! Arregalei os olhos.

_Nós podemos entrar aqui? – Sango perguntou.

__É claro que não mulher! _– eu pensei querendo sacudi-la – _Vamos nos virar e correr!_

_Podemos se tivermos a chaves. – Kouga sorriu mostrando-nos um chaveiro com três chaves. – Digamos que eu tenho... Um amigo. Vamos sentem-se.

Eu não quero me sentar! Eu quero sair correndo daqui gritando feito uma doida!

Sango o que você está fazendo? Por que está se sentando? Ah, eu não posso deixa-la aqui sozinha com esse psicopata! Mordendo o lábio inferior eu sentei-me ao lado de Sango.

_E então. – eu me recuso a encará-lo – Sobre o que você quer falar?

_Sobre isso!

_Isso o que? – fiz-me de desentendida.

_Isso! – ele insistiu.

_Eu ainda não sei sobre o que você está f... Ai Sango! – reclamei quando ela bateu em minha cabeça – Para com isso!

_Você terá de desculpar a minha amiga. – falou ignorando-me por completo.

Como assim ele vai ter que me perdoar?!

Foi ele quem me beijou! Ele! Ele! Ele! E não eu!

Eu é que tenho que perdoá-lo e não ao contrário!

Porém quando tentei protestar Sango pegou-me num abraço esmagador, como se ela fosse uma daquelas mães corujas que sufocam – literalmente no meu caso – as suas crianças.

_Mas entenda que, apesar de ter essa aparência linda e estar acostumada a se expor publicamente ela ainda é só uma criança!

Quando Sango terminou de falar eu já estava mais vermelha que a capa do super homem, porém não sei se pela vergonha ou pela falta de ar, possivelmente pelas duas coisas.

_Como assim?

_Toda a vida dela Kagome foi superprotegida! – Sango continuou a falar, enquanto eu sufocava deliberadamente – Ela foi protegida pelo pai, e depois pelo irmão, e mais tarde por mim e Kohaku! Ela praticamente foi criada dentro de uma bolha cor-de-rosa onde os contos de fada são reais e as donzelas não têm seus beijos roubados.

Que absurdo! Buda me livre se os contos de fadas fossem reais!

Porque eu posso lhes garantir que eles não têm nada de doce e inocente como os adultos ultra protetores de hoje querem nos fazer acreditar.

Quando eu era pequena, em torno de uns quatro ou cinco anos de idade, eu descobri nas coisas de vovô um livro sobre contos de fadas, e eu, toda alegria e inocência, levei o livro para ler na cama, só que aqueles não eram os contos de fadas que eu havia assistidos em meus açucarados DVDs da Disney, aqueles eram os contos em suas versões originais.

Eram contos macabros com muito sangue e em sua maior parte, sem um final feliz.

Foi simplesmente o começo do fim de minha infância.

João e Maria?

Esqueçam a casinha de doces, e a bruxa má! Na verdade era um casal de demônios em uma carroça. Foi assim, Hansel e Gretel (seus nomes originais) foram abandonados na floresta pelo pai (ou a própria mãe em algumas versões) que não tinha mais como sustenta-los, e ai encontraram um casal de demônios que vinham dirigindo uma carroça, e quiseram devorá-los, então enquanto o macho foi pegar a lenha para cozinha-los, a fêmea mandou que Hansel se deitasse numa espécie de mesa para que ela amarrasse seus membros e depois os cortasse que depois seria a vez da irmã dele, mas Hansel disse que não sabia como fazer e pediu para ela mostrar como era, então quando a demônio fêmea se deitou, Gretel rapidamente começou a amarrá-la enquanto Hansel cortava fora os seus membros, então a deixaram esquartejada no meio da estrada roubaram sua carroça e foram embora antes que o outro voltasse.

Chapeuzinho vermelho?

Não existe lenhador nenhum, o lobo devorou a vovozinha e a menina e fim da estória!

A cinderela?

Em algumas versões ela matou a própria mãe para que a madrasta se casasse com o pai dela, e mais tarde na hora do príncipe procurar a dona do sapatinho de cristal, as suas irmãs cotaram os dedos dos pés e os calcanhares para que o sapato servisse nelas, mas vieram os passarinhos e revelaram o sangue em seus pés, e como punição bicaram seus olhos até arrancá-los, então enquanto Cinderela se casou e viveu feliz para sempre sem nunca receber o castigo pelo fratricídio que cometeu, as suas irmãs foram condenadas a passar o resto das vidas cegas e aleijadas.

Em outras o seu pai, profundamente apaixonado por sua mãe, jurou que só voltará a se casar quando encontrasse uma mulher ainda mais bonita que sua falecida esposa e com os pés tão pequenos quanto os dela, e acaba que sua filha Cinderela é a única que se encaixa nessas condições, mas ela horrorizada ao descobri que seu pai pretende obriga-la a desposá-lo foge e se esconde num guarda-roupa que é jogado ao mar (?) quando o guarda-roupa finalmente chega à terra firme ela é capturada e feita escrava pelo resto da vida.

Tanto o conto da chapeuzinho vermelho quanto essa segunda versão de Cinderela, ensina que jamais se deve desobedecer aos pais, porque senão coisas horríveis acontecerão a você.

E não me deixem esquecer Branca de neve, sabia que ela é inspirada numa história real?

Havia uma princesa cujo pai casou-se novamente, e a nova rainha invejava a beleza da princesa e mandou que a matassem, e lhe trouxessem alguns de seus órgãos vitais – pois naquela época acreditava-se que comendo partes do corpo de uma pessoa adquiriam-se as qualidades do morto, mas a princesa ao descobri isso fugiu e escondeu-se nas minas onde trabalhavam crianças escravas, porém a rainha descobriu-a ali e a matou envenenada.

Já na versão de "conto de fadas" – conto de bruxas em minha opinião – Branca de neve não tinha mais de sete anos, e escondeu-se na floresta junto dos sete anões, mas então comeu a maça envenenada, e enquanto os anões pranteavam sua morte apareceu um belo príncipe, até aí tudo normal, mas diferente do que se acredita hoje, o príncipe não a despertou com um beijo, ao invés disso ele roubou seu corpo com caixão e tudo e levou-a para o castelo, onde pretendia fazer... Coisas. Porque se encantou com a beleza dela.

Isso mesmo, o príncipe de Branca de neve era um pedófilo e um necrófilo também.

Ele ordenava que carregassem o caixão da Branca de neve para onde quer que ele fosse, até que um dia, um de seus servos cansado disso, decidiu dar uma surra em Branca de neve para descontar sua raiva, um dos golpes atingiu a barriga dela que a fez vomitar a maçã envenenada e ressuscitar.

Ela contou ao príncipe quem a havia envenenado, e ele querendo vingar sua amada chamou a rainha a um baile, lá ele a obrigou a calçar sapatos de ferro em brasas que estavam encantados e fizeram-na dançar até a morte.

Mas A Bela adormecida é para mim definitivamente o pior de todos!

Este conto ensina o quão perigoso é para uma mulher ser bonita demais – um pecado grave na Idade média, pois a beleza "pecadora e luxuriosa" das mulheres induzia o homem a pecar.

Na versão original ela não adormeceu por um feitiço, e sim porque certo dia espetou-se com um espinho de uma planta venenosa que se fincou debaixo de uma de suas unhas e a fez cair em sono profundo, enquanto dormia ela teve muito mais do que um beijo roubado, porque aquele príncipe, que na verdade era um rei, aproveitou-se de que ela estava dormindo e...!

_Ela também tem a tendência a sempre levar as coisas á sério demais! – continuou Sango. – Olha a tempestade em copo D'água que ela está fazendo por um simples beijo!

_Tempestade em... Copo D'água?! – afrontei-me, finalmente conseguindo me livra de Sango – Ele roubou-me um beijo num momento em que eu estava vulnerável e traiu a minha confiança!

Sango indicou-me com um gesto.

_Viu só? – E Kouga concordou. – Muito bem, então agora que resolvemos tudo, por que não fazem as pazes?

_Eu não... Ai!

Sango apanhou minha mão e a apertou até parecer que os ossos se fundiam, e depois pegou a mão de Kouga e a uniu com a minha:

_Agora deem um belo aperto de mãos! – mandou.

Kouga apertou minha mão.

_Então... Tudo bem agora não é?

_Sim. – eu o encarei seriamente – Mas nunca mais me beije!

Sango deu uma tapa na própria testa, e assim que Kouga levantou-se e foi embora, encaramo-nos e perguntamos uma à outra:

_Qual é o seu problema?! – irritada por ela colocar a culpa em mim eu defendi-me: – O meu problema, você que disse que eu fico fazendo tempestade em copo D'água!

_E fica mesmo! – ela esbravejou – Mas você estragou tudo Kagome! Será que não entende nada?!

_Tudo o que? Do que você está falando?!

Sango passou a mão pelo rosto.

_Entenda uma coisa Kagome, estamos no Japão. Aqui a inteligência é muita atraente, especialmente se estiver ligada a um rostinho bonito como o seu, mas se ele pensasse que você é só uma criancinha crescida...

_Então perderia o interesse. – percebi – Por que não me contou?

_Porque então você não iria protestar com tanta convicção, e ele não teria acreditado.

_Ah... É, até faz sentido. Mas se tudo saiu conforme você planejou, por que eu estraguei tudo?

Sango suspirou sonoramente e recostou-se ao seu assento resmungando "Será que eu tenho que explicar tudo mesmo?" consigo mesma.

_Porque você disse aquilo.

_Aquilo o que?

_ "Nunca mais me beije!". – imitou-me.

_E daí?

_Ele é um homem!

_E...?

_Talvez você tenha mesmo sido superprotegida... – murmurou – Kagome entenda uma coisa, quando você diz para um homem não fazer algo, ele vai lá e faz!

_Você não pode estar falando sério! – olhei-a descrente.

_Ah não? – Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha – Kohaku nunca teria rasgado o lábio inferior àquela vez quando tínhamos treze anos se não tivesse tentando abrir sozinho a garrafa de cerveja, porque mamãe disse para ele não tomar cerveja porque ainda era novo demais.

Isso não parece bem o estilo de Kohaku, mas eu realmente me lembro de uma época em que ele estava com a boca ferida e não queria dizer o porquê...

Instantaneamente lembrei-me de mamãe sempre dizendo a papai para que ele não deixasse a toalha molhada em cima da cama, ou a Souta para não deixar a tampa do vaso aberta, ou a vovô para não assistir jornal demais, porque depois ele sempre ficava paranoico achando que seriamos atingidos por uma bala perdida se abríssemos a janela, e de como eles sempre faziam exatamente o oposto!

E também como eu sempre dizia a Souta para não me chamar de coelhinha, ou a papai para não trapacear nas palavras cruzadas olhando as respostas, e a vovô para não ficar alimentando Buyo fora de hora com petiscos que não fazem parte do seu cardápio!

Por Buda, a Sango tem mesmo razão!

_Então quando eu disse a Kouga para nunca mais me beijar...

_Você praticamente o obrigou a ficar obcecado com você.

_Ah meu Buda!

_Mana? – alguém chamou – Você está aqui?

_Estou Kohaku. – Sango se levantou – Como soube que eu estava aqui?

_Perguntei ao Kouga. – respondeu – O que está fazendo aqui?

_Nada, só tendo uma pequena conversa com Kagome, mas já terminamos. Venha Kagome.

Chamou já indo em direção ao irmão.

_Estou indo. – respondi seguindo-a.

_Podemos entrar aqui? – ele perguntou-nos.

E com um sorriso esperto Sango rodopiou no dedo indicador um chaveiro com três chaves.

_Podemos se tivermos as chaves.

*.*.*.*

_Vai Sango, por favor!

_Kagome você disse que não iria mais evita-lo! – ela repreendeu-me.

_Eu também disse ao vovô que foi o Buyo quem quebrou a mini estatueta de Buda que ficava na cômoda dele! – protestei. – Ah vá lá Sango, é só hoje!

Sango suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_Kagome, não é como se ele fosse te pegar no meio do treino e...

_Para! – gritei. – Ah Sango, é que eu preciso de um tempo para pensar em uma forma de erradicar a recente "paixão de Eros" que surgiu em Kouga por mim.

_Tudo bem. – concordou relutante – Então eu digo ao Kohaku para dizer ao treinador que você comeu um... Sei lá, burrito estragado, e agora está meio ocupado no banheiro.

_Jura?!

_É. Até porque se você for para o campo desse jeito, vai acabar ficando parada que nem uma pateta, calculando a velocidade e a distancia que a bola percorre, e a qual distancia cada jogador pode chutá-la, então é melhor você...

_Ai, obrigada Sango!

Interrompi-a, dando-lhe um braço entusiasmado e um beijo estalado na bochecha, em seguida virei-me e saí correndo antes que ela pudesse ter a chance de mudar de ideia.

Algumas horas depois quando Inuyasha chegou ao quarto, um pouco mais cedo que o de costume, ele encontrou-me sentada á uma mesa debaixo da janela cercada de papeis, lápis, e canetas, com planos para dar um jeitinho em Kouga, embora Inuyasha não soubesse desta ultima parte.

_Da onde veio essa mesa?! – surpreendeu-se.

_O pessoal do quarto 83 estava despachando ela, e eles aceitaram me vender por uma pequena quantia que não vem ao caso neste momento, eles me deram a cadeira de graça, e um deles até me ajudou a trazer a mesa para cá.

_E como é que ela passou pela porta?

Eu virei-me para ele com um sorriso maroto.

_Nós a viramos de lado, gênio.

Ele girou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo também, e disse:

_Vejo que está se sentindo melhor.

_O que? – de repente lembrei-me de que ele também faz parte do time – Ah, é! Sim, estou bem melhor agora, mas acho que ainda vou baldear o resto da noite...

Ele tirou algo do bolso e me entregou, era um pequeno vidro branco de remédio, olhei-o confusa e ele me explicou:

_É um elixir, você coloca vinte gotas num copo de água e toma, é bom para vomito e diarreia, passei na enfermaria para pegar para você.

_Ah. – olhei do vidrinho de remédio para ele sem saber o que dizer – Obrigado Inuyasha.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

_Não foi nada. Mas e então, o que está rabiscando aí?

Arregalei os olhos quando percebi que ele estava tentando ler o que eu tinha escrito e rapidamente virei-me com um agudo "Não!" e joguei-me por cima dos papéis, ai imagina os apuros em que eu estaria se ele lesse "Como se livrar de Kouga?" ou então "Quem sabe a psicologia reversa de um jeito em Kouga?".

Inuyasha se afastou um passo para trás.

_Você é muito estranho Higurashi.

Endireitei-me quando percebi que ele se afastava e virei-me para vê-lo sentando-se na cama da direita – não sei quando exatamente, mas já tem algum tempo que deixamos de brigar pela cama da esquerda – e ligou a televisão.

_Ei Taisho. – chamei – Você sabe como eu poderia me livrar de uma pessoa?

Inuyasha olhou-me estranhamente.

_Quando você diz se livrar, você quer dizer se livrar – e fez um gesto como se cortasse a própria garganta – Ou só se livrar?

_Não é nada disso! É só... Livrar-me mesmo.

_Ah. – ele inclinou-se para frente e começou a mudar os canais da televisão.

_Quero dizer, tem uma pessoa que gosta de mim, mas eu não gosto dessa pessoa só que... Não sei como despachá-la, me entende? Eu nunca despachei uma pessoa na vida, o que é que eu digo?

_Só diga que ela não é o seu amor verdadeiro. – a princesa Fiona, de Shrek, respondeu na televisão.

Inuyasha e eu nos entreolhamos, depois jogamos a cabeça para trás e gargalhamos.

_Certo. – falei – Obrigado pela dica Fiona.

Ele inclinou-se para frente e voltou a mudar de canal.

_Essa pessoa. – falou – Por acaso é a Sango?

_A Sango? – surpreendi-me – Não por quê?

_Olha! – ele exclamou – Eu adoro esse programa!

_Taisho! – chamei – Por que eu iria querer despachar a Sango?

Ele fingiu que não me ouviu, e aumentou o volume da televisão.

No final, Inuyasha acabou não me respondendo nenhuma das minhas duas perguntas, nem como despachar uma pessoa, e nem por que essa pessoa seria a Sango.

Acordei no meio da noite quando ele jogou-me um sapato no braço.

_Ai. – resmunguei me sentando – Por que fez isso?

_Para de bater na porta! –ele repreendeu-me, parecendo mais dormindo do que acordado.

_Bater na porta? Eu não estou... – Mas tinha alguém batendo a porta – Tem alguém...

Fui atingida no estomago pelo travesseiro de Taisho.

_Para com isso, que eu quero dormir! – reclamou cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor.

_Tá! – eu sibilei – Eu vou ver quem está batendo!

Levantei-me da cama armada com o travesseiro de Inuyasha, e fui andando pé ante pé até a porta, primeiro abri-a só um pouquinho para saber quem era o maluco que estava batendo às... Que horas são? Olhei o relógio despertador em cima da televisão. Às 00h32min!

Olhei pela fresta da porta e vi Sango ali parada, vestindo calça jeans e a sua camiseta "Fuck you".

_Sango! – arregalei os olhos e fechei a porta num baque, tirei-a do trinco com corrente e voltei a abri-la – O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Até que enfim você abriu a porta. – falou já entrando e ascendendo a luz – Eu perdi as minhas chaves, fiquei praticamente duas horas chamando a Kikyou, mas ela dorme feito pedra, e você também não é muito diferente, sabe há quanto tempo estou batendo na porta?

_85 segundos. – resmungou Inuyasha.

Encolhi os ombros para Sango, que me olhou pedindo explicações, e dei um sorriso sem jeito.

_Ele tem audição sensível.

_Ah. – ela começou a soltar os cabelos – Bem ele não precisa se preocupar, porque eu não ronco, então...

Como assim ele não precisa se preocupar? E por que ela está tirando as calças? Ah, não, ela não vai...

_Espera! – abaixei-me rapidamente e peguei a sua calça do chão – Você está pretendendo dormir aqui?

_Óbvio.

_Ah... Certo, as camas são um pouco estreitas, mas acho que Taisho não vai se incomodar em...

_Eu não vou dormir com Inuyasha! – ela protestou.

_Por que não? Você passou um ano e meio dormindo com Kohaku em toda sexta-feira de lua cheia quando tinha sete anos, depois que o pai de vocês contou aquela estória de lobisomens, por que não pode dormir com Inuyasha agora?

_Você está se ouvindo?! – ela sentou-se irritadamente em minha cama.

Muito bem, tem uma coisa que precisam saber sobre mim: Eu não durmo com ninguém!

Nem bichinho de pelúcia. É sério, pra mim já é um grande esforço dormir com uma pessoa no mesmo quarto que eu, mas na mesma cama, isso é...! Com exceção é claro de quando eu era pequena e me enfiava na cama de Souta nas noites frias, inclusive no inverno eu nem sequer precisava arrumar minha cama porque não a usava numa só noite sequer, mas isso era diferente, porque o Souta era basicamente o meu cobertor térmico. Um cobertor térmico é uma coisa, mas uma... Uma... Como é que eu chamo isso? Colega de cama? Não dá! Ah, mas o que vou fazer? A Sango é minha amiga, não posso coloca-la para fora.

_Você não pode ir dormir no quarto de Kohaku? – fiz uma ultima tentativa.

_Eu não confio no colega de quarto dele.

Ela deitou-se em minha cama e puxou o meu cobertor para cima dos ombros.

Suspirei, muito bem, já que não tem jeito... Encaminhei-me até o guarda roupas e guardei ali a calça de Sango, depois puxei um edredom e algumas cobertas...

_Não são panos demais? – Sango me perguntou, mas fiquei calada. – Você vai dormir no chão?

_Eu...

_Higurashi!

_Sango, você sabe que eu...

_Você. Vai. Dormir. Aqui.

Engoli em seco, e voltei a guardar o edredom e a maioria dos cobertores, apaguei as luzes e fui correndo para a cama.

_Está bem, mas chega pra lá.

Embora ela tenha feito o que eu pedi, acabou levando meu travesseiro junto, por isso decidi não devolver o travesseiro que Taisho tão "carinhosamente" jogou em mim.

Eu deitei-me ao seu lado acomodando minha cabeça no travesseiro de Inuyasha, e cobrindo-me inteira com o lençol, juntei as mãos por cima do peito e fiquei olhando para o teto, com certeza não vou conseguir dormir, e esta vai ser uma longa n... Que cheiro é esse? Eu funguei uma e outra vez, na verdade não era um cheiro ruim, longe disso! Era um cheiro bom, diferente e novo aqui em minha cama, mas bom, eu virei-me de lado e peguei cuidadosamente uma mecha do cabelo de Sango, pensando que talvez fosse o cheiro do shampoo dela, mas estava errada, decidida a achar a origem do cheiro eu cheirei o travesseiro.

Ah sim, eu inspirei profundamente, com certeza o cheiro vem daqui. É o cheiro de Inuyasha... Ah, ele é tão bom...

_O que você está fazendo?

Abri os olhos de repente dando-me conta de estar com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, e olhei surpresa para Sango, que me olhava com uma sonolenta curiosidade.

_Nada. – falei, ah céus, por que estou corando desse jeito?! – Boa noite Sango!

Rapidamente dei as costas a ela.

Mas o que é que eu estava fazendo?! Suspirei e... Acabei adormecendo.

Na primeira vez em que acordei aquela noite, Sango estava ressonando baixinho com a cabeça deitada em meu ombro, e a mão na minha cara, pacientemente eu tirei a sua mão dali e a empurrei para o lado, ela resmungou um nome qualquer, e eu me senti tentada a pergunta-lhe o que ela havia dito, mas falar com alguém dormindo dá má sorte, e eu já havia me arriscado bastante falando com Inuyasha naquela hora que Sango batia a porta.

Da segunda vez que acordei o nariz de Sango roçava em minha bochecha, ela dormia por cima de meu braço coberta até os quadris pelo cobertor, cuidadosamente eu tirei meu braço dali, cobri-a e dei-lhe as costas.

Já na terceira e ultima vez que acordei, dormíamos as duas de bruços com os rostos virados para o lado, e as pontas dos narizes a milímetros de se encostarem, bocejando eu ergui-me sobre os cotovelos e peguei o despertador no criado mudo.

Sete... Seis... Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um... Zero.

Ele começou a tocar, sorrindo eu desliguei-o e o coloquei de volta no criado mudo.

Sentei-me na cama bocejando e me espreguiçando, ao meu lado Sango dormia tranquilamente, mas é melhor eu acordá-la para que ela vá embora antes que Inuyasha ou o resto dos garotos do pavilhão acordem, não quero que a vejam saindo daqui e pensem mal dela.

_Sango. – sussurrei sacudindo-a levemente pelo ombro – Sango.

Ela resmungou algo inteligível, virou-se de lado e encolheu-se como uma bola, cobrindo-se inteiramente com o cobertor inclusive jogando o cobertor por cima da cabeça como uma espécie de capuz.

_Sango vamos lá, já está na hora de acordar! – insisti sacudindo-a um pouco mais forte – Você tem que sair daqui antes que alguém...

_A veja?

Surpresa eu ergui os olhos, e pude ver na tênue luz do amanhecer que se infiltrava pela janela que Inuyasha me olhava de sua cama com o rosto apoiado na mão e um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, ele usava calças de pijama azuis, mas da cintura para cima estava nu.

Eu corei, mais por vê-lo sem camisa do que por ter sido apanhada, e isso não faz o menor sentido, porque eu já vi outros garotos sem camisa e até com menos roupa que isso, como naquela vez em que fiz uma campanha de moda praia, e pousei de biquíni junto de outros três modelos masculinos de sunguinha, mas além de mim havia outras duas modelões femininas de biquíni.

_Eu estava com muito sono e não me lembro de como ela veio parar aqui exatamente, mas sei que era tarde da noite, então a deixe dormir mais um pouco, tá bem? – ele bocejou – Nem as galinhas gostam de acordar assim tão cedo. E agora, cale a boca que eu quero dormir.

Ele deu-me as costas e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro improvisado que havia feito com o cobertor, amassando-o até transformá-lo numa bola, em algum momento da noite, porque o seu travesseiro encontra-se comigo por culpa dele mesmo.

_Sango, eu só estou dizendo que se te virem saindo daqui a essa hora da manhã irão pensar mal de você! – argumentei terminando de arrumar a cama duas horas mais tarde.

_Ninguém vai pensar nada do que já não pensam de mim Higurashi. – Retrucou Sango amarrando o seu cabelo no alto da cabeça – Todos já me veem saindo e entrando daqui todos os dias, seja de manha, à tarde ou à noite.

_Ela tem razão. – apoiou Inuyasha, que estava sentado à mesa que eu havia trazido com um caderno e alguns livros.

Suspirei derrotada e estendi a mão para Sango.

_Tá bem, então vamos logo tomar o café da manhã.

Sango sorriu e pegou a minha mão, para sairmos juntas do quarto, por alguma razão temos este hábito de andar de mãos dadas desde que éramos pequenas.

_Ei, que televisão e mesa eram aquelas que eu vi no seu quarto? Não estavam lá da ultima vez.

_Eu comprei a mesa de uns garotos ontem, e a televisão foi o Inuyasha que arranjou.

_Sei...

_Sabe o que? – perguntei desconfiando daquele sorrisinho.

_Nada. – respondeu-me toda cheia de inocência.

_Sango! – ralhei, largando-lhe a mão e me pondo a sua frente com as mãos nos quadris.

Sango deu uma risadinha.

_Quando um homem que conquistar uma garota, ele dá a ela flores e bombons, mas se um homem quiser conquistar você, tem de lhe dar uma televisão.

Eu corei da unha do dedão até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

_Não é nada disso! – protestei – Ele trouxe a televisão porque estava tão entediado quanto eu, e também o Inuyasha ele... – baixei meu tom de voz para um sussurro – Ele nem sequer sabe que sou uma garota.

_Pode até ser. – Sango deu-me um sorriso enigmático – Mas eu me lembro de que antes você só o chamava por Taisho.

Voltei a corar.

_Ah, isto é...! Digo...!

Sango estourou numa risada.

_Fique calma, eu só estou brincando com você Higurashi, você sabe que eu te amo! – e pegou-me de surpresa com um abraço.

Que engraçado normalmente a Sango não é lá muito bem humorada de manhã, mas por alguma razão... Hoje é diferente.

Eu iria comprar para o café da manhã uma fatia de torta com cobertura de chantili e morangos, e um suco de laranja, mas então me lembrei de mamãe, e acabei trocando a minha fatia de torta cheia de calorias por um prato de ovos mexidos com duas torradas com mel e uma maçã.

Mas depois que me sentei, fiquei olhando o meu prato e pensando em comer só a maçã... Ou melhor, posso trocar o resto do prato por um iogurte. Ah fala sério, eu nunca vou conseguir comer tudo isso, e se comer é capaz de eu acabar vomitando, não por vontade própria, mas é que desde pequena eu aprendi a me satisfazer comendo muito pouco, de forma que meu organismo se acostumou com pequenas porções, e se eu comer um pouquinho além da conta eu passo mal.

Suspirei... Ei, não havia duas torradas com mel aqui?!

Quando olhei para o lado Sango estava despreocupadamente limpando o mel dos dedos com um guardanapo... Perto dela não se pode desviar a atenção um minuto sequer.

_Sango. – eu apoiei meu rosto em uma das mãos e dei uma mordida em minha maça – Por que será que Abril é o único mês do ano que não tem a letra o?

Sango franziu o cenho.

_É?

_Você nunca reparou nisso? – surpreendi-me.

_Higurashi. Eu nunca reparei num monte de coisas, mas tudo bem porque você está aqui para me fazer reparar nelas.

Ela balançou a cabeça e deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduiche, confesso que se eu comesse um sanduiche desse tamanho eu iria ficar cheia para o resto do dia.

_Bom dia. – disse Kohaku – Posso sentar-me?

Nós assentimos e ele sentou-se a nossa frente com sua badeja de café da manha super saudável, mas eu percebi que seu olhar estava fixo em Sango.

_Mana. – ele chamou.

_O que? – Sango respondeu com a boca cheia de pão, carne, queijo, ovo e seja lá o que for mais que tem em seu sanduiche.

_Pode me dizer. – ele esticou o punho por cima da mesa e deixou algo cair nela com um estalo metálico – O que as suas chaves estavam fazendo com meu colega de quarto?

E lá estava à chave de Sango no meio da mesa, eu ergui os olhos para a minha melhor amiga.

_Sango. O que você anda aprontando?

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 18/03/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Ah eu não estou muito bem, meu astral quase nunca é muito alto mesmo, mas hoje... *suspiro* Acontece que a autora de simplesmente uma das fanfic's mais legais que eu já li decidiu simplesmente abandonar.

E ela tinha fãs, muitos leitores, a fic fazia sucesso, então eu me pergunto se ela não conseguiu por que eu deveria continuar então?

Sinceramente isso me pôs pra baixo mesmo.

**AGORA MUITA ATENÇÃO!**

Que tal um jogo? Eu sinceramente não iria mais propô-lo, mas como já comentei sobre ele com a Babb-chan, eu não quis desapontá-la, é o seguinte:

O que você diria aos personagens de "Ela é o cara" se um dia encontrasse com eles? Que perguntas fariam? Bem essa pode ser a sua chance!

Envie suas perguntas, quantas quiserem para os personagens que quiserem, usem a criatividade surpreendam! E quando já houver bastantes perguntas, postarei um capítulo especial, com os próprios personagens respondendo suas perguntas.

**Respostas as review's:**

**EllenChaii**: Bem agora você já sabe o que ele queria. A pergunta agora é: O que a Sango anda aprontando? KKKKKK

**patyzinha****:** Acho que todo mundo precisa de uma dose de humor de vez em quando para anima os dias, eu por exemplo estou precisando de umas urgentemente. U.U

Ah ás vezes eu demoro, mas não tenho intenção de abandonar, principalmente esta fic que é minha favorita.

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Agora eles idolatram a Rin KKKKK

Bem de uma coisa você pode ter certeza: alguma coisa ele ouviu!

KKKK como você viu ele quase enfartou ela mesmo! Mas o menino só queria dizer pra ela parar de evita-lo, só isso. U.U

Alguns pais fazem isso né? Tentam realizar seus sonhos através dos filhos.

**nane-chan**: Ah isso é porque depois de pronto, eu ainda fico um bom tempo, modificando um detalhe aqui e outro ali, apagando uns parágrafos trocando outros, até que eu digo "chega se não eu nunca mais posto" KKKKK

Legal com ela ele com certeza não será! Não perca o próximo capítulo: Problemas a vista!

**joh chan****:** Bem, a sobrevivência deles foi um mistério. U.U

Ah esses são fatos aleatórios que eu sei mesmo, e que eu despejo por aqui.

Ela quase enfartou KKKK

**Yogoto****:** Não, não, ele só perdeu a paciência com ela, mesmo. O que me deixa feliz é que eu finalmente estou chegando nas partes que eu quero! ^^

**Babb-chan****:** A o caso do Inuyasha é que a mãe dele o educou bem... Ele que nunca quis aprender mesmo, mas a Kagome já esta botando ele na linha!

Falta de ar realmente é horrível, eu às vezes tenho minhas crises, imagina ela que não pode respirar todos os dias!

Quem diria Sango pode ser organizada! Mas afinal não é pra menos, ela convive com Kagome (que é perfeccionista) há anos, e também mora com Kohaku (que é um tipo raro de homem: arrumado e organizado) desde que nasceu!

Bem nós temos que ver pelo lado de que... Este é o quarto dela. ^^'

Não ligue para as maluquices da Kagome, ela vive no mundo da lua. Entendeu? Mundo da lua, NASA... KKKKK

Não fique assim, eu também não sei andar de saltos. (sou um desastre)

Não ele só perdeu a paciência mesmo, KKKKK ele só queria que Kagome parasse de evita-lo.

**Ruh-chan****:** E o pior é que ela realmente acredita nessa desculpa!

Já até imagino, a Kagome mal vai poder virar uma esquina sem encontrar alguém que saiba que ela é menina!

**Agome chan****:** Todo mundo sempre morre de rir com a Kagome.


	26. Problemas a vista

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

**Ela é o cara.**

**.**

**Problemas a vista.**

**.**

Muito bem Kagome concentre-se, queixo empinado, olhe para frente, balance os quadris, mas não demais para que você não pareça alguma perua destrambelhada maluca, mas também não balance de menos, para que não pensem que você está travada, isso mesmo muito bem, e sorria, faça pose e agora volte, e não se esqueça de balançar os quadris! Você tem uma beleza incomum, use-a ao seu favor, o mundo está com os olhos postos em você, faça-o comer na sua mão, ele precisa se arrastar aos seus saltos, hipnotize a todo com o azul de seus olhos, mostre como é bela e sorria nunca se esqueça de sorrir, você não quer que eles pensem que você é metida, e as câmeras, elas são importante também, você nunca pode se esquecer delas.

Não se esqueça... Sempre haverá alguém de olho em você.

Suspirei. Bem, por onde começar?

Há três dias, Kohaku e eu encurralamos Sango, sobre o porquê das chaves dela estarem com o colega de quarto de Kohaku...

_Parem de me olhar assim! – ela reclamou. – parece até que vocês acham que eu matei alguém!

_E como podemos saber que não matou? – perguntei – Afinal, nem eu nem seu irmão temos a menor ideia do que você andou aprontando ontem de madrugada.

_Mas não foi nada demais, não é nada tão grave assim! – ela defendeu-se.

Kohaku estreitou os olhos com suspeita.

_Pode até não ter sido nada demais. Mas nós ainda queremos saber o que você estava fazendo ontem de madrugada.

_Ai pelo amor de Buda. – ela reclamou – O que é isso, agora eu estou sendo investigada ou o que?!

Kohaku e eu a olhamos fixamente, e ela suspirou e apoiou as costas no encosto do assento.

_Alguma vez eu já falei como vocês são chatos?

_Já. – respondi – Mas você nos ama mesmo assim.

_Agora vai falando.

Disse Kohaku cruzando os braços sobre o peito, apertando o maxilar em uma expressão séria que eu só vi duas vezes antes: quando Sango arranjou de ter a ideia de apresentar uns dois ex-namorados seus, a sua família. E por falar nisso, eles só são "ex" porque Kohaku os pôs pra correr.

_E não me diga que é conversa de meninas, porque dessa vez eu não vou arredar o pé daqui. – ele completou.

Eu nunca ouvi Kohaku falando assim.

_Bem... Kagome se lembra de quando eu fui ao parque de diversões com... – ela olhou para Kohaku – Aquela pessoa?

De inicio não entendi porque Sango evitou falar o nome de Miroku, até que vi a expressão sombria de Kohaku, seu rosto parecia feito de pedra, engoli em seco. E pela primeira vez ele não me pareceu o garotinho meigo e gentil que eu sempre via quando olhava para ele, mas sim um homem feito, rígido e ameaçador. E percebi que nem de longe a Sango é o membro mais aterrorizante da sua família... E pensar que eu não conseguia entender como Kohaku conseguia assustar os pretendentes de Sango.

_Lembro... – respondi um pouco receosa.

_Bem... Nesse dia eu, por acaso, comentei que já não comia uma pizza descente desde que cheguei aqui.

Eu franzi o cenho.

_Mas eles vendem mini pizzas aqui.

_São horríveis. – Sango decretou – Uma vergonha para a Itália se quer saber.

Na verdade as pizzas surgiram originalmente nos E.U.A.

_Concordo. – assentiu Kohaku – Mas o que o seu encontro secreto no parque de diversões...

_Não foi um encontro, foi apenas uma saída de dois não amigos! – Sango defendeu-se.

_Tem haver com a sua chave estar com o meu colega de quarto, hoje de manha? – completou Kohaku, sequer a ouvindo.

_Então... – Sango parou para comer mais um pedaço de seu sanduiche, e quando voltou a falar eu não entendi uma só palavra do que disse.

E aparentemente Kohaku também não.

_O que? – perguntamos os dois juntos.

_Eu disse... – ela deu mais uma mordida no sanduiche e voltou a falar de boca cheia.

Irritada eu peguei o sanduiche de suas mãos – atenção: não façam isso em casa, você pode perder um braço – e disse:

_Pronto. Agora pode falar!

_Ele meio que... Bateu na minha porta ontem com uma caixa de pizza contrabandeada na mão. – confessou envergonhada

Lembro-me que Kohaku tinha o cenho tão franzido que eu cheguei a pensar que nunca mais ele teria novamente aquela expressão doce e gentil de sempre.

_Você o deixou entrar?

_Não. A Kikyou podia sentir o cheiro, acordar e pedir um pedaço.

Eu juro... Às vezes Sango é simplesmente inacreditável.

_Então você saiu. – eu disse – Sozinha, na companhia de um quase completo estranho, no meio da noite... Só por que ele tinha uma pizza na mão?

_Bem quando se coloca dessa forma... – ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada – Mas ele também tinha duas latas de Coca-Cola.

Ela defendeu-se. Mas acho que isso não ajudou muito.

_E então? – Kohaku quis saber.

_Ficamos comendo pizza, e bebendo Coca-Cola, enquanto conversávamos por um tempo, depois eu voltei para o meu quarto e descobri que tinha perdido as minhas chaves. – ela finalizou.

_E ele não tentou nada com você?

Sango pegou meu suco e tragou um gole calmamente.

_Se tivesse tentado eu teria batido nele, bem naquele lugar que dói mais.

Aquela resposta pareceu fazer Kohaku relaxar.

_Bom. – ele disse – Isso é bom. Mas ainda não explica porque Miroku estava tão zangado quando entrou no quarto hoje de manhã, com as suas chaves.

Sério. O Kohaku é um amor de pessoa, mas quando ele quer... É de apavorar, Sango parece até um anjinho agora. E de repente de alguma forma ele era novamente aquele mesmo garotinho doce e meigo que eu sempre conheci, mas de algum jeito, isso foi ainda mais assustador.

Muito bem Kagome, mantenha o queixo erguido, olhos fixos a sua frente, não olhe para os lados, mantenha o equilíbrio, e não deixe esses livros caírem da sua cabeça.

E tem mais! As coisas não pararam por ai.

Tirei os livros de minha cabeça, e a girei lentamente, alongando o pescoço, enquanto massageava meu ombro esquerdo com a minha mão direita, até senti-lo um pouco mais relaxado, depois me apoiei num salto só, e puxei o outro para trás. Ah, já tinha me esquecido, de como isso é tremendamente chato.

Voltei a colocar os livros na cabeça e reiniciei meu ensaio de desfile particular.

Mas eu reconheço que até o dia seguinte, ainda estava bem intrigada com a razão de porque Inuyasha iria acreditar que eu pretendia despachar Sango.

No dia seguinte Sango não veio me acordar como sempre faz, e como eu não gosto de tomar café da manhã sozinha eu me auto convidei para ir tomar café da manhã com Inuyasha.

_Kagome me disse que você foi mais educado com ela da ultima vez que almoçaram, quero comprovar se isso realmente é verdade. – justifiquei-me.

Ele olhou-me parecendo incomodado.

_A sua irmã te dá um relatório de cada um de meus passos, é?

Ah se você soubesse...

_Basicamente. – encolhi os ombros reprimindo um sorriso. – Tire os cotovelos da mesa.

Repreendi assim que nos sentamos. Não foi de propósito sabe, saiu assim... Sem querer.

Ele girou os olhos, mas fez o que pedi (COF, COF ordenei COF COF).

_Feh. Você parece até o Sesshoumaru falando.

_É coisa de irmão mais velho, quando se tem alguém mais novo que você por perto é fácil ficar mandão. – eu sorri.

Isso não é totalmente mentira. Os irmãos mais velhos são mandões na maioria das vezes, mas eu sempre consegui dobrar Souta (e antigamente ao papai também) com meus "grandes e adoráveis" olhinhos azuis, e acho que esse "poder" de "dominar" as pessoas que acabou me deixando meio mandona.

_Você vai comer só isso mesmo? – perguntou-me olhando para o meu prato com curiosidade – Vai acabar desmaiando no treino.

_Eu vou ficar bem. – respondi.

Sem querer minha mão esbarrou num dos três ovos cozidos que havia em meu prato, e o mesmo caiu, eu ainda tentei apanhá-lo, mas foi em vão, e ele acabou rolando para baixo da mesa, naturalmente eu abaixei-me para pegá-lo.

_Caramba Inuyasha, eu acabei de matar uma aranha! – Ouvi alguém lamentar-se, sentando-se a mesa – Não foi de propósito, eu acordei e ela estava andando pelo meu nariz, aí acabei dando uma tapa nela. Sabe quanto azar dar matar uma aranha pela manhã?

Nem me fale. Girei os olhos. Uma vez eu me assustei com uma aranha e matei-a no impulso, horas depois eu levei simplesmente o maior banho de água e lama da minha vida, quando um carro passou de propósito a toda velocidade por cima de uma poça que estava bem ao meu lado, e eu sei que foi de propósito porque antes de ver a poça o motorista vinha dirigindo pelo outro lado da pista! Detalhe: eu não podia faltar aquele dia porque tinha prova. E não dava tempo de voltar pra casa e trocar de uniforme.

Mas que coisa! Por que esse ovo tinha que rolar pra tão longe?

_E tem também a Sango. – disse a pessoa, cuja voz eu reconheci como sendo de Miroku, também ouvi Inuyasha pigarrear – Eu não sei o que fazer com ela! Sabe, eu vou te contar uma coisa... – Inuyasha começou a tossir, e eu pude ouvir claramente um "Higurashi" implícito ali – Tome um pouco de água. Bem então, eu achei que ela e eu estivéssemos nos entendendo melhor, nós até saímos umas duas vezes, e segunda-feira à noite, nós dois comemos pizza e tomamos refrigerante. Foi bem legal. E realmente achei... – ele suspirou. Ouvir conversas de debaixo da mesa é considerado bisbilhotar? – Então no dia seguinte a encontrei abraçando o Higurashi e dizendo que o amava.

Então foi por isso que, segundo Kohaku, ele estava tão zangado!

_Ai! – reclamei quando bati a cabeça no tampo da mesa.

Levantei-me com o ovo cozido numa mão, e massageando a cabeça com a outra, Miroku olhou-me surpreso de olhos arregalados. E eu lhe dei um sorrisinho sínico:

_Bom dia.

Automaticamente ele virou-se para Inuyasha.

_Por que não me avisou que ele estava aqui?!

_Eu tentei! – Inuyasha protestou – O que mais você queria de mim? Um letreiro luminoso?!

Miroku afundou o rosto entre as mãos.

_Aí está minha punição por matar a aranha.

Balancei a cabeça, e levantei-me com minha bandeja.

_Acabo de ver Kohaku chegar, é melhor eu ir indo.

Nenhum dos dois me respondeu, e eu fui me sentar com Kohaku, quinze minutos depois Sango juntou-se a nós ainda com a cara inchada de sono, o despertador não havia tocado naquela manhã.

Lembram-se de que Sango disse, que Naraku provavelmente não tinha ouvido nada, e que se tivesse ouvido já devia ter esquecido? Pois adivinhem só... Ela estava certa!

Mentira! A Sango não podia estar mais errada!

Ah cara, é sério eu estou muito ferrada!

E eu não vou nem perguntar se tem como piorar, porque sempre tem como piorar, e fazer essa pergunta sempre pioram as coisas!

_Ops. – deixei escapar quando os dois livros desequilibraram-se de minha cabeça.

Eu consegui pegar um, mas o outro caiu no chão, abaixei-me equilibrando-me nos saltos e o apanhei.

Mas então onde é que eu estava? Ah sim, é mesmo, já me lembrei.

Eu estou ferrada.

Ontem por volta de umas 14h00min ou algo próximo disso, estava eu correndo a toda velocidade, porque precisava urgentemente de um livro da biblioteca para fazer um trabalho – e daí que era para entregar somente no mês que vem? – quando Naraku veio dobrando um corredor e surgiu a minha frente. Ele franziu o cenho ao ver-me correndo na sua direção, mas não saiu da frente como faria uma pessoa em seu perfeito uso de suas faculdades mentais, ao invés disso ficou parado bem ali bloqueando o caminho, mas nem por isso eu diminuí a velocidade, porque ainda poderia desviar dele com facilidade – havia aprendido alguns truques com todos esses treinos de futebol – mas então no ultimo segundo ele esticou os braços, espalmando cada mão em uma parede ao seu lado.

Eu bati direto em seu cotovelo, e cambaleei para trás ouvindo sinos ressoarem em minha cabeça, teria caído se ele não tivesse fechado a mão ao redor de meu braço direito.

_Ah... Naraku. – resmunguei meio zonza, tocando o meu nariz para ter certeza de que não estava quebrado ou sangrando – Normalmente você tem que sair da frente, quando vê alguém vindo correndo em sua direção rápido demais para conseguir parar, e não bloquear o caminho.

_Finalmente está sozinho. – ele disse.

_O que? – eu olhei-o atordoada.

_Eu ouvi você no domingo. – ele disse – Falando com a sua mãe, usando voz de garota, sobre sapatos de salto e desfiles.

Meu coração bateu na garganta.

Como eu disse a Sango não poderia ter estado mais enganada, pois Naraku havia ouvido tudo e não se esquecido de nada.

Eu podia dizer que não sabia do que ele estava falando.

_Eu...

Ou então dizer que estava treinando para uma peça de teatro, como Sango me aconselhou, mas não pude, pois o coração batendo em minha garganta, não deixou que as palavras passassem.

Eu simplesmente não herdei o dom para mentiras, dos gêmeos.

Naraku me olhava desconfiado, e eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa.

_Você sempre chega antes e vai embora depois de todos. Quando usa o vestiário, deixa seus "seguranças" na porta do vestiário, no começo e no final do corredor. O que você esconde afinal? Quem é você?

_Eu...

Eu deveria ter dito que sou um travestir igual como a Sango disse a Kouga no dia em que ele me descobriu, afinal Naraku não me viu praticamente sem roupas, seria mais fácil para ele acreditar.

_Eu sou um...

Não sei mentir. Eu precisava desesperadamente de ajuda.

E como que respondendo as minhas preces, Kouga surgiu vindo pelo mesmo corredor que Naraku tinha vindo, carregando dois livros debaixo do braço, e tendo um terceiro aberto diante os seus olhos.

Estava distraído com sua leitura.

_Ah Kouga! – eu exclamei. De algum jeito me livrando da mão de Naraku – Eu estava mesmo procurando você!

_Hã... O que? – ele ergueu os olhos de seu livro – Estava?

_Sim estava!

Desviei-me de Naraku, antes que ele pudesse pegar-me novamente, e investi contra Kouga, empurrando-o de volta pelo caminho de onde viera.

_Espera, eu estava indo...!

_É eu sei, também estou indo nessa direção!

Empurrei-o com um pouco mais de pressa, e entrei com ele numa sala que, por sorte, estava vazia, apoiei-me na porta com um suspiro aliviado.

_Muito bem. – Kouga deixou seus livros numa cadeira ali próxima – Pode me dizer o que exatamente está havendo aqui?

_Naraku. – eu respondi, olhando cautelosamente pela janelinha de vidro na porta, com medo de que ele tivesse nos seguido.

_Hã? Ah é, vocês estavam conversando, mas por que...?

_Não estávamos conversando. – eu virei-me rapidamente – Naraku ouviu-me falando com voz de menina, e agora estava interrogando-me sobre isso!

_O que? – Kouga espantou-se. – Quando você...?

_Foi domingo. – respondi – Estava falando com minha mãe no telefone, e ela tem a habilidade de me tirar do sério.

_É... Normalmente as mães tem esse dom. – Kouga sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da que ele botou os seus livros. – O que pensa fazer agora?

Voltei a espiar através da janelinha de vidro.

_Eu não sei.

_Ele já foi. – disse-me Kouga.

_Como você sabe? – olhei-o cheia de desconfiança.

Kouga tocou levemente a ponta do nariz.

_Um youkai sabe quando outro youkai, ou meio-youkai neste caso, está por perto.

Descrente eu cerrei os olhos.

_Os lobos são aqueles cujo olfato é o menos apurado na família dos caninos.

_Pode ser. Mas também somos aqueles com melhor audição e visão noturna. E, de qualquer forma, qualquer um de meus sentidos continua sendo mais apurado que os seus.

_Touché. – sentei-me numa cadeira próxima da porta – De qualquer forma, vamos ficar aqui por mais algum tempo, só por segurança.

_Vamos? No plural?

_Eu... Não quero ser pega sozinha de novo. – corei.

_Tudo bem então. – Kouga apoiou os pés numa cadeira e pegou um de seus livros – Só achei que não iria querer ficar sozinha comigo, depois de eu a ter beijado aquele dia.

Oh. Certo admito que na hora tenha me esquecido disso.

Mas agora que ele tinha feito o favor de me relembrar, eu estava perigosamente a ponto de sair correndo e... Acabar encontrando Naraku novamente. Ah, que me aconteceria se ele estivesse em algum lugar lá fora a minha espera? Mas eu também não queria ficar ali sozinha com Kouga.

Tentando me distrair, eu decidi tocar num assunto sobre o qual vinha me perguntando há algum tempo.

_Kouga. – chamei.

_O que? – ele olhou-me por cima de seu livro.

_Sobre aquelas... Coisas que comprou para mim sabe... A peruca, e todas as roupas e sapatos...

_Algum problema? – ele ajeitou-se em seu lugar – Não gostou de alguma coisa? Ou precisa de mais? Eu sabia que deveria ter comprado mais de cinco pares de sapatos! As garotas adoram sapatos!

_Não é isso. – falei – Eu só queria saber... De onde você tirou o dinheiro para comprar tudo aquilo?

_Do banco. – respondeu-me com simplicidade.

Ah meu Buda, eu estava certa o tempo inteiro!

Ele realmente assaltou um banco! Rápido eu tenho que denunciá-lo a policia... Não, eu não posso, porque todo o dinheiro que ele roubou foi para comprar coisas para mim, de forma que se o pegarem vão me prender junto como cúmplice, mas se eu não o denunciar serei cumplice de qualquer forma.

AAAAH! Não sei o que fazer!

_Eu saquei uma pequena parte do dinheiro que meus pais depositam mensalmente na minha conta, para as despesas.

Pisquei ao ouvi-lo dizer isso.

_Hã? – então ele apenas sacou dinheiro da conta dele, ele não roubou nem nada do tipo... Mas espera! – Você disse que pegou só uma **pequena parte**?!

Kouga confirmou. Aquelas coisas não foram nada baratas, tenho certeza, só a peruca de cabelos naturais deve ter custado uma fortuna. Eu engoli em seco.

_Kouga... Quanto dinheiro mais ou menos, tem a sua família?

_Não sei... – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos distraidamente – Algo entre a fortuna do Tio Patinhas e a do Riquinho Rico.

Juro que se eu já não estivesse sentada, teria simplesmente caído.

_Se você tem assim tanto dinheiro... – comecei calmamente – POR QUE É UM BOLSISTA?!

_Ai! – Kouga tampou os ouvidos – Que é? Se uma garota pode vestir-se de menino e vir à faculdade no lugar do irmão, porque um menino rico não pode ter uma bolsa de estudos?

Admito. Nessa, ele me pegou.

Eu tenho uma mente muito fértil – e paranoica eu admito – mas nunca, nunquinha mesmo, cheguei a imaginar que Kouga fosse rico, nem algo parecido com isso.

Só de graça eu levantei os braços, deixando-os perfeitamente reto com a linha de meus ombros e inclinei-me para frente à perna direita para trás deixando-a num ângulo de exatamente 45° em relação à esquerda.

Há eu sou boa nisso! Aposto que poderia fazer isso até em cima de um...

_O que você está fazendo?

_O que?!

No susto virei à cabeça de repente derrubando os livros no chão, e acabei me desequilibrando e me estatelando no chão também.

_Ah... Taisho! – eu coloquei-me de joelhos e comecei a juntar os livros – Eu não ouvi você chegando.

Inuyasha inclinou a cabeça de lado e franziu o cenho.

_O que você estava fazendo?

_Eu? – ah droga, o que é que eu estava fazendo?! – Eu estava estudando! Só isso!

_Com os livros na cabeça?

A cor vermelha se espalhou rapidamente por meu rosto.

_Ah eu... Isso ajuda na concentração você não sabia? Você lê um trecho do que você precisa estudar, e então coloca o livro na sua cabeça e tenta equilibrá-lo enquanto pensa no que você acabou de ler. É ótimo!

Óbvio que eu não estava estudando coisa alguma. Eu estava apenas treinando o meu andar de salto, assim como minha mãe me pediu (mandou).

_Você é meio louquinho Higurashi, já comentei isso alguma vez?

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo.

_Bem... Eu...

Inuyasha esticou o pescoço para o lado, e fez uma cara do tipo "que diabo é isso?".

_E os saltos altos?

Ah. Meu. Buda.

_Ah... Isso...!

Eu joguei as pernas para frente e chutei os sapatos negros com estampa de oncinha e saltos de 12 cm para longe o mais rápido possível, mas atrapalhei-me e caí de costas no chão, ergui-me sobre um dos cotovelos enquanto ainda segurava os livros com o outro braço, e sorri constrangida.

_Ajudam também. – menti descaradamente – Aumentam mais a dificuldade de manter o equilíbrio, e por tanto aumentam a concentração. Já tentou ficar em cima de uma dessas coisas?

_Não.

Ele esta me olhando estranho. Isso está ficando desconfortável...

De repente Sango abriu a porta com força entrou correndo no quarto e trancou-se no banheiro, desviando a atenção de Inuyasha – graças a Buda! – de mim.

Ele voltou a me olhar.

_O que foi isso?

_Sei lá. – eu levantei-me olhando para a porta trancada do banheiro e ouvindo o suspiro de alivio que Sango emitiu – Eu a conheço há muito tempo, mas juro que ela ainda é um enigma para mim às vezes.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça e ficou olhando a porta trancada do banheiro, sem sequer me notar catando meus saltos no quarto e os atirando sem qualquer cuidado para debaixo da cama.

Eu já estava acabando de calçar os tênis novamente quando Sango abriu a porta do banheiro com uma expressão de profundo alivio.

_Higurashi, vem comigo. – ela chamou – Preciso da sua ajuda.

_O que? – eu terminei de amarrar o meu cadarço – Tá bem, mas não vamos demorar né? Daqui a pouco tenho treino, e o treinador jurou matar qualquer um que falte hoje e enterrar o corpo no gramado do campo, porque segunda-feira terá um jogo e...

_Para de tagarelar e anda logo! – Sango agarrou-me pelo braço e me arrastou.

Sango, a delicadeza encarnada.

Enquanto eu era arrastada decidi iniciar um pequeno diálogo. Sabe só pra... Tá bem, eu estava mesmo procurando uma oportunidade para alfinetar ela.

Ei eu não sou má! Só convivi com Souta durante todos os anos de minha vida, um irmão que acredita piamente que um dos deveres básicos do irmão mais velho, é alfinetar, cutucar e irritar a irmã mais nova até o limite!

_Sango... – chamei – Você saiu com Miroku depois daquele dia que foram ao parque?

Sango tropeçou no nada, mas eu a segurei par impedi-la de cair.

_O que?

_Quarta-feira, antes de ele me ver, ele comentou com Inuyasha que saiu com você duas vezes, _fora_ a vez que vocês saíram de madrugada para comer pizzas ilegais.

_Ah... Bem... – ela pigarreou – Só no dia que você saiu para jogar sinuca com o Inuyasha.

Ela virou-se e começou a caminhar num passo rápido e meio ligeiro, mas eu não tive problemas em acompanha-la. Sabe que eu tenho notado que nesses últimos dias a minha resistência física tem aumentado? Com certeza é o futebol.

_E então?

_Bem... Depois que a Kikyou te expulsou do nosso quarto, eu fui atrás para te acalmar, não queria que você ficasse pensando que ela iria chamar a policia ou qualquer coisa assim.

Senti meu rosto pinicando.

_Isso nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça.

_Passou sim, eu te conheço.

É. Pior que ela conhece mesmo.

_Mas voltando a você e Miroku. O que houve depois que saiu para me procurar?

_Bem, eu encontrei Miroku, e ele me disse que estava indo ao hipódromo, tinha combinado de ir junto com o Inuyasha, mas quando passou no quarto dele, você disse que ele não estava.

_É verdade... Ele passou mesmo por lá. – Concordei pensativa.

_Então ele perguntou se eu não queria ir com ele... E eu fui.

Olhei-a surpresa.

_Sango! – repreendi – Você não deve ir a esses lugares! Estes jogos de azar viciam você em suas apostas, eles podem...!

_Viu só foi por isso que eu não te contei. – Sango girou os olhos – Mas relaxa Kagome, eu não fiz nenhuma aposta, só um pequeno... Investimento.

Desconfiada cerrei os olhos para ela.

_Investimento, você diz? Mas que tipo de investimento?

As bochechas de Sango começaram a ficar rosadas. Aí tem...

_Miroku perguntou-me... – ela limpou a garganta, as bochechas um pouco mais rosadas – Se eu o deixaria me beijar, caso ele ganhasse e me desse metade da bolada...

Olhei-a surpresa.

_E você o beijou?!

Ela encolheu os ombros.

_Não. O cavalo em quem ele apostou chegou em sétimo lugar.

Não sei o que está havendo com Sango, uma vez quando ela estava no ultimo ano do fundamental, teve uma festinha lá na escola, e nessa escola fizeram um bingo, o ganhador levava uma bicicleta novinha, e um garoto se aproximou de Sango e perguntou-lhe como ela _agradeceria_ a ele, se ele ganhasse a bicicleta e a desse para ela, e a resposta de Sango foi um belo de um murro no meio da cara do rapaz que deixou ele de nariz quebrado, isso antes de uma torrente de palavras nada bonitas que deixaram meus ouvidos quentes, algo sobre fazê-lo engolir a campainha da bicicleta e enfiar o resto em um lugar onde o sol não bate.

Sorte que Kohaku não estava por perto na hora, porque tinha ido ao banheiro, já Souta riu tanto que saiu ponche pelo seu nariz, enquanto ele continha a Sango, e outros dois garotos ajudavam o primeiro a se levantar.

Ele foi embora chamando ela de maluca, e sabe o mais engraçado? É que ele ganhou a bicicleta.

_Pode tentar negar, mas você gosta dele. – falei, essa é a única explicação plausível – Do contrário teria acertado um murro na cara dele.

Fechei a mão em torno da maçaneta da porta do quarto dela e tentei girá-la, mas estava trancada, olhei para Sango de sobrancelha arqueada.

_Você poderia...?

_Não. Kikyou colocou algo do outro lado da porta, para barrar-me.

_Por quê?

_Ela é doida.

_Bem... E o que você quer que eu faça? Não posso arrombar a porta, iria acabar deslocando o ombro.

_Não é isso... – Sango tocou a nuca e desviou o olhar – Kikyou gosta de você. Eu só estava pensando... Sei lá? Você não poderia usar seu charme com ela para fazê-la abrir a porta ou qualquer coisa assim?

Ruborizei.

_Nem pensar!

_Ah vamos lá Kagome, eu já te vi fazendo isso antes! – ela implorou de olhinhos brilhantes.

Ela pegou meus braços e virou-me de costas para ela e de frente para a porta, eu voltei a ruborizar, soltei-me dela e virei-me novamente.

_Sango, eu nunca...!

_Já sim. – ela cortou-me – Ano passado você comprou um par de patins com kit de segurança completo para você, só com o dinheiro do lanche que economizou, porque Hojo ficou o ano inteiro pagando o seu lanche.

O.K. Eu sou culpada. Fui criada por uma mulher que estava sempre a dizer que eu nasci com uma beleza incomum e era minha obrigação usá-la a meu favor, é claro que ela estava falando de minha carreira como modelo, mas e daí? Processem-me se quiserem!

E também, Hojo nunca me deu medo da mesma forma que a Kikyou, e nunca demonstrou nenhuma segunda intenção comigo, mas talvez ele só estivesse com medo de Souta e Kohaku, porque as meninas sempre diziam que ele tinha uma quedinha por mim.

_E no ano retrasado você conseguiu escravizar todos os meninos da sua sala, e alguns da sala ao lado também, para arrumar a sua sala para a feira cultural, para que eles arrumassem tudo enquanto você ficava sentada olhando.

Hã... Não foi bem escravidão. Eu só pedi uns favorzinhos e eles disseram que sim, nesse dia Souta comentou algo sobre meus olhos serem mais letais que um par de pistolas ou algo assim.

Mas mesmo assim...

_Não vou fazer isso! E além do mais, por que ela me deixaria entrar se surta sempre que você me traz aqui?

_Mas isso é outra história. – Sango girou os olhos – É que ela tem ciúmes.

Balancei a cabeça vigorosamente

_Não! Não e não!

Ela voltou a virar-me para a porta.

_A não ser que me queira novamente em sua cama...

_Kikyou! – chamei batendo na porta. O que? Sango é bem convincente – Oi? Sou eu o Souta. Quer abrir a porta, por favor? _E não chamar a policia. _– completei mentalmente.

_Souta? – ouvi-a do outro lado da porta – O que você faz aqui?

_Eu... Bem... – olhei para Sango e perguntei sussurrando: – O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Sango limitou-se a balançar as mãos como se dissesse: Vá em frente se vira!

_Não importa. – Kikyou gritou lá de dentro. – Vai embora agora!

Virei-me com um sorriso amarelo.

_Bem Sango, você ouviu a moça!

Mas Sango agarrou-me pela blusa e aproximou-me até nossos narizes se tocarem e crispou os olhos.

_Vai me ajudar a entrar em meu quarto Higurashi. Agora!

_Tá certo. – engoli em seco – Me mostre a janela.

Sango soltou-me e piscou.

_Isso nunca vai dar certo! – disse-me minutos depois, enquanto nos arrastávamos para baixo da janela dela.

Era fácil de reconhecer qual era a dela: porque ela era a única com uma cortina rosa bebê de um lado, e outra negra que nem carvão do outro lado.

_Acha que eu já não tentei isso? Ela fechou os trincos também, gênio!

Balancei a cabeça e analisei bem a janela. É, até pode ser... Sentei-me debaixo da janela escorada a parede, e comecei a apalpar nos bolsos da calça.

_Relaxa. Eu sei o que fazer.

Finalmente achei o que procurava e puxei uma caixinha de fio dental do bolso.

_Você acha de tudo e mais um pouco nas calças de Kohaku. Imagino o trabalho da sua mãe para esvaziar todos os bolsos antes de lavar.

Puxei a mão dela e peguei emprestado o anel prata com o símbolo do signo de gêmeos gravado, que ela usava no dedo indicador.

_Kohaku lava as próprias roupas. – ela olhou-me curiosa enquanto eu amarrava seu anel na ponta do fio dental.

_Certo... Fique de quatro, por favor.

_O que? – ela me olhou surpresa.

Apontei para cima.

_Preciso alcançar o balancinho.

Ela fez careta, mas fez o que eu pedi.

_Desculpa. – murmurei logo antes de por o pé em suas costas e subi nela.

Sango cuspiu um palavrão assim que eu subi, mas não se moveu do lugar e nem me derrubou, agradeci mentalmente por isso e empurrei suavemente o balancinho para abri-lo, depois deslizei meus dedos magro por ali e apalpei o lado de dentro à procura dos trincos, encontrei-os e os empurrei para baixo com um delicado sorriso nos lábios.

Tentei empurrar a janela, mas tal como previra, ela também havia fechado os trincos de baixo, passei o anel de Sango amarrado no fio dental para dentro do quarto e comecei a dar-lhe mais corda, e mais e mais, até sentir que anel havia batido no parapeito da janela, então o puxei um pouco e fiquei pescando o trinco.

_Dá pra acelerar um pouco? – Sango arfou abaixo de mim.

_Fale baixo, ela vai nos escutar. – sussurrei. – Tenha paciência, esse é um trabalho delicado... Consegui!

O anel prendeu-se no trinco e eu puxei-o, destrancando-o com um pequeno estalo metálico, depois de achar o primeiro, o segundo foi fácil, eu destranquei-o e pulei de cima das costas de Sango, que suspirou aliviada e sentou-se.

_Vou ver qual o problema dela. Depois você entra.

_Vá em frente. – disse cansada.

Eu abri a janela vagarosamente e espiei lá dentro, Kikyou não estava à vista em parte alguma. Será que ela saiu pela porta enquanto a Sango se matava aqui para que eu abrisse a janela?

Não, a penteadeira dela está na frente da porta, não tem como ela ter saído sem movê-la de lá, e, além disso, eu podia ouvir a sua voz murmurando coisas sem sentindo em algum lugar.

_Kikyou? – chamei pulando cuidadosamente para dentro. – Kikyou?

A voz de Kikyou calou-se, e então, alguns segundos depois:

_Souta?

_Sou eu. – fui me encaminhando para a porta do banheiro – Você está bem?

_Por que sua voz parece tão próxima? – ela pareceu nervosa.

_Eu entrei. – respondi pegando a maçaneta e a girando. – Está tudo b...? Ah!

Gritei quando um vidro de shampoo passou voando por cima da minha cabeça.

_Não olha pra mim! – Kikyou gritou virando-se rapidamente e cobrindo o rosto – Como você entrou aqui?!

_Eu tenho meus truques... Nos bolsos. – respondi entrando no banheiro como se pisasse em um campo minado.

_Não seria nas mangas? – perguntou.

_Minhas mangas não são tão compridas, e eu tenho muitos bolsos.

Peguei-a pelo ombro e a fiz virar-se para mim, que deu um pequeno gritinho e comprimiu ainda mais as mãos no rosto.

_Ei por que está escondendo a cara?

Perguntei tirando suas mãos de lá.

_Não! – ela gritou.

Mas era tarde demais, seu rosto já estava exposto, e bem ali alojada em sua alva bochecha direita, uma espinha grande e vermelha piscou para mim. Os olhos de Kikyou encheram-se de lágrimas, quando ela percebeu que eu estava encarando a sua espinha.

_Pare de me olhar! Você nunca devia ter me visto assim! Ah que vergonha!

E deu-me as costas novamente.

_Uma espinha? – eu disse – Por isso não deixa Sango entrar?

_Também não quero que ela me veja assim! – Kikyou bateu o pé no chão.

Suspirei. E eu não quero que ela volte a dormir na minha cama, tudo bem que eu amo a Sango e tudo mais, mas dividir a cama já é demais. Por isso... Teremos de dar um jeitinho nisso.

_Vem. – chamei pegando-a pelo pulso – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso pra você.

_O que vai fazer? – perguntou quando a fiz sentar-se em sua cama – Vai... Espremê-la? Isso deixa marca.

_Não vou espremer. Isso poderia te dar alguma inflamação ou infecção. Onde está sua maquiagem?

Ela fungou e apontou para a sua penteadeira na frente da porta, eu fui até lá e achei numa das gavetas uma bolsinha azul escura cheia de maquiagem, vendo pelo espelho o reflexo de Sango, com a cabeça deitada sob os braços cruzados na janela, girando os olhos.

Eu quase posso ler os pensamentos dela: tanto escândalo por uma espinha?

_De quantos batons uma mulher precisa?

Girei os olhos, imitando o que Souta sempre dizia quando era obrigado a ficar esperando aquelas equipes acabarem de me arrumar para alguma seção de fotos. E ajoelhei-me em frente à Kikyou.

_Vire um pouco o rosto, me deixe ver melhor a sua bochecha.

Eu pedi, e ela relutantemente me obedeceu.

Na verdade, não é nada de mais um corretivo do mesmo tom da pele, um pouco de pó compacto e base... E pronto! A espinha sumiu!

_Aqui. – falei colocando um pequeno espelho em suas mãos, minutos depois – Veja como ficou.

Kikyou pegou o espelho e analisou seu rosto como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse na vida, tocando cuidadosamente a região ao redor da espinha e piscando surpresa.

_Mas isso é... Como fez isso? Ela sumiu!

_Não exatamente. – levantei-me – Só está camuflada, assim pelo menos você pode sair do quarto e ir até a farmácia comprar um secante de espinhas.

_Oh sim. É claro... – ela cerrou os olhos desconfiadamente – Mas como você sabe fazer uma coisa dessas?

Recuei.

Oh-oh. Supõe-se que eu seja um garoto, e garotos não sabem mexer com maquiagem, não é?

_Bem... Eu fui criado entre mulheres! – respondi – Depois que meu pai morreu, minha mãe passou a arrastar-me junto com ela para os trabalhos de minha irmã, e eu tinha que ficar horas entediado vendo aquele bando de pavões maquiando e penteando a minha irmãzinha... Acho que peguei o jeito.

Isso é só meia mentira. Depois que meu pai morreu, eu estive seis meses sem fazer qualquer trabalho, e então quando eles recomeçaram, mamãe passou a arrastar Souta junto conosco, ele ficava lá no canto reclamando, mas não creio que tenha aprendido qualquer coisa, e depois quando nos mudamos para o templo e mamãe passou a deixa-lo com vovô... Ele passou a implorar para vir conosco.

_Um secante para espinhas! – Kikyou levantou-se num pulo – Preciso comprar um secante para espinhas!

Ela pegou a bolsa dela, empurrou a penteadeira abriu a porta e foi embora correndo, ao mesmo tempo em que Sango entrava no quarto saltando a janela.

_Achei que ela nunca fosse embora!

_Não a julgue assim. – falei sentando-me na cama de Sango – Ou já se esqueceu de que você também já teve um chilique parecido, também por causa de uma espinha? Já se esqueceu daquela na ponta de seu nariz?

Sango ruborizou sentando-se ao meu lado.

_Mas aquilo foi diferente! Por mais que eu não quisesse ter uma festa de quinze anos, eu também não queria depois ter que olha para as minhas fotos e ver aquela espinha horrorosa pelo resto da minha vida! – Eu dei uma risadinha. – Não ria!

_Tudo bem. – eu sorri – Mas sabe, você e Kohaku ficaram lindos dançando a valsa juntos. Ele foi um príncipe perfeito.

Toda cheia de orgulho pelo irmão gêmeo Sango estufou o peito:

_Obvio que sim! Por isso eu o escolhi!

_Sei... – olhei-a descrente. – E o fato de que ele gentilmente ameaçou cortar as mãos de qualquer um que a tocassem não tiveram nada haver com essa escolha, certo?

Eu estava lá naquele dia, Sango e eu estávamos no quarto que ela dividia com o irmão, sentadas no chão vendo revistas com vestidos para bailes, com ela fazendo caretas a cada página que virava.

_Todos vão me deixar parecendo um bolo de quinze anos. – ela reclamava – Não quero festa alguma! Por que ninguém me escuta?

_É melhor não escolher um de saia muito cheia, pode se atrapalhar na hora de dançar com seu príncipe.

_Príncipe?

_É mana. – Kohaku nos olhou lá de cima de sua cama, Sango e ele dormiam em um beliche, a cama dele era a de cima – Na festa de quinze anos, a aniversariante deve dançar a primeira valsa com o pai, e depois com o seu príncipe, representando a passagem dela da fase de criança para a fase adulta.

Sango ergueu a cabeça.

_Você está passando tempo demais com Kagome. – e olhou-me – E mais isso agora? Também tenho de escolher um príncipe?!

_Do que está falando mana? – Kohaku perguntou descendo as escadas – Você não vai precisar escolher príncipe algum.

_Mas você disse...

_Eu vou ser seu príncipe mana. – ele a beijou no topo da cabeça e depois fez o mesmo comigo – Do contrário cortaria as mãos de qualquer um que ousasse tocá-la.

E ele falou aquilo com um sorriso tão ingênuo e fofo, que eu até fiquei em duvida, se ele sabia ou não o significado do que estava dizendo.

Pensando bem, acho que os gêmeos são mais parecidos do que eu imaginava, só que Kohaku, ao contrário de Sango, usa mais o seu lado tímido e meigo do que o seu lado obscuro e assustador.

_Sabe Sango, as aniversariantes que completam15 anos eram chamadas "debutantes" que vem da palavra francesa _debutante, _que significa iniciante ou estreante, pois era nesse baile que a donzela era apresentada oficialmente a sociedade... Na verdade, era mais usado para que ela pudesse arranjar um marido.

Sango deitou-se em sua cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Eu imitei-a, deitando na posição inversa a dela: com a cabeça ao lado de seus pés, e os pés ao lado de sua cabeça.

_Kagome, como é que você sabe tantas curiosidades que ninguém quer saber?

(N/A: mesma pergunta que meu irmão está sempre me fazendo).

Encolhi os ombros.

_A minha teoria é que meu cérebro e como uma esponja, que absorve aleatoriamente coisas que leio, escuto ou vejo por aí.

Sango apoiou-se nos cotovelos e olhou-me de sobrancelha arqueada:

_Tipo como arrombar janelas?

_Cortesia do Souta. – respondi.

_Souta? – ela sentou-se.

_É. – dobrei a perna e apoiei o calcanhar sob o joelho com os olhos fixos no teto, e os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – Desde os quinze anos, até o ano passado, ele esteve saindo algumas noites escondido de mamãe, e quando voltava ele entrava pela minha janela, que era a única com uma árvore do lado, às vezes eu trancava a janela, só pra deixar ele encrencado, mas ele sempre entrava então uma noite fiquei acordada para ver como ele fazia... Depois foi fácil. Só tive que treinar um pouco.

Sango franziu o cenho para mim.

_Sem querer ofender Kagome, mas acho que seu irmão exercia uma má influencia sobre você.

Estiquei as pernas e levantei-me na mesma hora.

_Não diga isso! Os conhecimentos de Souta lhe foram úteis agora a pouco não foram?! – saí em defesa de meu irmão. – E além do mais, você sabe como são os meninos!

Sango encolheu os ombros.

_Kohaku nunca saiu escondido de casa.

Pisquei.

_Nunca?

_Ele não precisava, nossos pais confiavam nele, ele podia chegar tarde desde que ligasse avisando antes.

_Nossa. – assoviei. – E você também tinha essa mesma liberdade?

Sango ruborizou e pegou para abraçar o macaquinho azul que Miroku lhe deu.

_Só se eu estivesse junto com Kohaku, sozinha até no máximo 23h.

Dei uma risadinha.

_Sango, você é a ovelha negra da sua família.

Sango corou mais um pouco, e então, eu percebi uma coisa: a cama dela está arrumada.

Sango nunca teve o hábito de arrumar a cama, antes da faculdade, as únicas vezes em que a cama dela esteve arrumada foram quando Kohaku as arrumou, e eu duvido que ele tenha vindo por vontade própria ao dormitório feminino, e Kikyou a está altura do campeonato já deve ter entendido que não é bom pra saúde mexer nas coisas de Sango.

_Você arrumou a sua cama! – conclui com assombro – E tem um bichinho de pelúcia nela! Você odeia bichinhos de pelúcia!

_Eu não...!

Meus olhos pararam em seu criado mudo, com a foto emoldurada dela e Miroku no carrossel, Sango seguiu meu olhar, e então rapidamente voltou a encarar-me de olhos arregalados.

_Você não tem treino de futebol agora? – perguntou-me antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

_Ah, é mesmo. – eu pisquei e levantei-me.

_Então vamos logo! Você não quer se atrasar, quer?

Ela colocou o macaco de volta ao seu lugar, levantou-se de um pulo, e saiu empurrando-me quarto a fora, como se tivesse pressa para que eu saísse logo de seu quarto... E parasse de fazer perguntas.

***.*.*.***

Pronto desde 09/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

**Enquanto escrevia esse capitulo eu, inevitavelmente comecei a chorar, pois quando Kagome comentou sobre a festa de quinze anos de Sango, eu lembrei-me de que me recusei a ter a minha, preferi ter um quarto próprio, não queria mais dividir o único quarto da casa com meu irmão e minha mãe.**

**Minha avó que seria quem bancaria a festa de 15 anos concordou, ela me daria o meu quarto ao invés de minha festa, o que foi ótimo na hora, afinal eu provavelmente sequer dançaria a valsa dos quinze anos, pois ficaria envergonhada de pedir a alguém que fosse meu príncipe, e meu pai (se ele aparecesse), provavelmente não dançaria, pois têm os nervos do pé esquerdo todos mortos.**

**Mas meu aniversário veio e passou. Hoje já tenho 16 anos, e minha avó construiu no espaço que seria o meu quarto um mini apartamento, e o deu para a sua sobrinha, eu continuo dormindo na cama debaixo do beliche, com meu irmão na cama de cima, e minha mãe na cama de solteiro ao lado.**

**E hoje fico olhando minhas amigas, trocando histórias de suas festas de 15 anos e mostrando suas fotos umas as outras... Com muitas lágrimas nos olhos, e nenhuma história para contar.**

**AGORA MUITA ATENÇÃO!**

**Vamos continuar com nosso joguinho? Vamos lá continuem mandando suas perguntas! Sejam criativas, enviem quantas perguntas quiserem, para quantos personagens quiserem.**

**Surpreendam-me!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**patyzinha**: KKKK Sango em encontros secretos com o Miroku, no que isso vai dar?

Não, eu já passei por várias experiências de ver fic's legais sendo abandonadas e não passarei isso adiante, então pode ficar tranquila. ^^

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Ah veja bem... A Kagome é uma menina meio surtada, não foi de propósito, ela só entra em pânico facilmente.

Bem agora já sabemos, não é? :D

Bem... É, está, mas quanto tempo será que vai levar pra ela se dar conta disso?

Esperando ansiosamente as suas perguntas! *_*

**nane-chan:** Não. Não, ela tinha muitas ideias, mas perdeu a vontade de escrever, e parou porque a mãe dela disse que aquelas estorinhas não a levariam a lugar algum. U.U

E mais eu acabei me esquecendo de botar o conto daquela menina "Cachinhos de ouro" e da "A bela e a fera", apesar de suas versões originais não serem tão diferentes...

**Agome chan****:** KKKK verdade. Sabe eu estou pensando em parar de sacanear com a Kagome, tipo assim a Sango cortou os cabelos dela, não muito tempo depois meus cabelos que chegavam aos quadris foram cortados na altura dos ombros. A Sango invadiu a cama dela, e no dia seguinte ao que eu postei isso, meu irmão invadiu a minha... Eu deveria parar de sacanear com ela... Nããããão! :D

**joh chan****:** Pois é a Sango só apronta! KKK

Sabe que eu adoro colocar essas pequenas curiosidades da Kagome? É divertido! ^^

Verdade... Ah e eu me esqueci de colocar a da Pequena Sereia, prefiro bem mais a versão original! U.U

Mais baixos do que altos, mas é... Obrigada pelo apoio.

**Yogoto: **Ah sim eu também, mas ainda não consegui criar nada.

Ah eu também não consigo, especialmente desta que é minha favorita. ^^

**DafnyMalik**: O dom para a comédia? KKKK Isso soa irônico, considerando-se a pessoa melancólica e ranzinza que eu sou! É sabe tipo quando tá num lugar alto e ai tu diz "não olha pra baixo" e o que a pessoa faz? Olha pra baixo na hora! Ah o que? Essa curiosidade aí eu não conheço! Agora fiquei curiosa! Por que abril não é o primeiro mês do ano? Y.Y

KKK É talvez.

P.S: liga não que eu também sou uma pessoa confusa, então eu entendo... Mas eu prefiro a versão original da Pequena Sereia eu até tinha um livro dele.

**Meel Jacques**: Vejo que é nova por aqui. Então seja bem vinda e espero que esteja gostando! ^^

**Brbara Souza:** Ela é o cara, é sem dúvida algo que eu não conseguiria abandonar, mesmo que eu quisesse.

Eu me divirto escrevendo, mas francamente... O que me faz bem mesmo é ler as review's! ^^


	27. A menina do xale negro

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

A menina do xale negro

.

***Câmera liga***

**_Eu já posso falar?**

**_Pode. **

**_Tem certeza? Eu acho que ainda não decorei minhas falas direito...**

**_Fala de uma vez Kagome!**

**_Tá! – Se vira para a câmera – Oi sou eu, Higurashi Kagome, de Ela é o cara, aquela que teve os cabelos cruelmente cortados...**

**_Kagome...**

**_Enfim. – sorriso nervoso – Eu estou aqui porque a autora Flor do Deserto me ordenou. Digo. Pediu-me gentilmente, para convidá-las ao joguinho que ela propôs, de fazer as perguntas que quiserem a todos os personagens que quiserem. Vamos lá gente, se animem! Até agora só recebemos umas sete perguntas e isso não é suficiente para um bom capitulo, se não recebermos mais perguntas não teremos um capitulo especial... – Olha de um lado para o outro e lança um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono para a câmera – E, por favor, não façam perguntas muito constrangedoras!**

**_Pelo contrário! – voz da autora de detrás da câmera – Façam as perguntas mais constrangedoras em que conseguirem pensar!**

**_E agora sem mais delongas, vamos ao capitulo!**

***Câmera desliga***

...

Quando os primeiros jogadores começaram a chegar, eu estava sentada no campo me alongando, com Sango de pé ao meu lado.

Até que o treinador chegou e a mandou embora – segundo ele campo de futebol não é lugar de mulher, porque são todas delicadas demais pra isso, ah se ele soubesse... –, mas ela, implicante do jeito que é ainda ficou mais uns minutos enrolando e depois foi caminhando bem lentamente em direção à arquibancada, da onde ainda acenou para ele.

Pode ter sido só impressão minha, paranoia ou sei lá o que, chame do que quiser, mas eu posso jurar que hoje o treinador pegou mais pesado comigo, Inuyasha, Kouga e Kohaku do que com os outros jogadores.

Sendo que todos creem que sou um garoto e que Sango é minha namorada, e sabem que Kohaku é irmão dela, eu poderia até achar que o treinador só estava descontando na gente por causa de Sango, mas também tem Kouga e Inuyasha, eles não tem nada haver com ela, mas também estão aqui correndo de costas a terceira volta ao redor do campo.

Naraku e o resto do time podem correr de frente mesmo... Mas que coisa. Ah e por falar em Naraku, ele está me encarando e eu estou começando a ficar assustada.

Não cheguei a contar nada sobre as desconfianças de Naraku para Sango ou Kohaku porque não queria preocupa-los, mas agora acho que vou contar... Só pra eles não ficarem fazendo perguntas quando eu literalmente correr para me esconder atrás dos, como Souta sempre diz, gêmeos maravilha.

_Ah! – gritei surpresa quando, por causa da distração, meus calcanhares se embolaram e eu acabei caindo.

Kohaku que estava atrás de mim, conseguiu me apanhar, mas então nós dois caímos em cima de Inuyasha, e Kouga que vinha na minha frente tropeçou em nós e caiu em cima da gente, só que não cheguei a ser atingida, porque Kohaku jogou a mão para frente e o empurrou para um lado, me jogando para o outro, quando o resto do time veio trombando um no outro e caindo porque não teve tempo de parar.

Em poucos minutos, tudo havia se resumido a um grande amontoado de pernas, braços, e palavrões. Ah claro, e as risadas de Sango, se espocando lá na arquibancada.

_É impressionante. – ouvi Inuyasha resmungar se arrastando para fora da confusão – Ele consegue andar de saltos melhor que a minha mãe, e de chuteira caí mais que gente aprendendo a andar de bicicleta.

Eu corei.

_Higurashi... – o treinador rosnou acima de mim, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Meu castigo?

O treinador me deixou correndo em volta do campo, fazendo flexões, abdominais, polichinelos... Ah não interessa, eu não decoro o nome de todos aqueles exercícios. Enfim, ele disse que eu ainda tive sorte por ele só ter me deixado duas horas e meia, porque já estava com pena de Sango – que dormia na arquibancada, com a cabeça no ombro de Kohaku – porque ele pretendia mesmo era me deixar lá, até **ele** ficar, cansado e soado... Detalhe que antes de dar inicio ao meu castigo, ele foi até o vestiário, pegou uma daquelas espreguiçadeiras de beira de piscina e um mini ventilador. É mole?

Eu caí de joelhos na grama, e depois caí para trás, exausta, a minha volta o mundo escureceu.

Mãos fecharam-se fortemente em meus braços e me puxaram com brusquidão obrigando-me a levantar, e então um terceiro par de mãos puxou meus braços para trás e começaram a amarrar meus pulsos com tanta força que o sangue parou de circular neles.

Eram samurais, percebi, e todos eles, tanto o que me amarrara quando aqueles que me levantaram estavam vestidos em armaduras completas, com lanças penduradas em suas costas, e nenhum deles tinham rosto, apenas as faces lisas, sem olhos narizes ou bocas.

Sobressaltei-me ao perceber aquilo, mas o samurai sem rosto que havia me amarrado os pulsos, segurou-me e impediu que eu fugisse, os outros dois puxaram suas lanças das costas e bateram com seus cabos no chão, e um quarto samurai sem rosto se aproximou com a lança empunhada como se pretendesse cravá-la em meu coração.

_Não! – gritei assustada tentando escapar.

Porém o samurai sem rosto segurava-me muito forte, e ainda que eu conseguisse escapar de seu aperto, ainda havia aqueles outros dois a rodearem-me mantendo guarda, eu virei o rosto e fechei os olhos.

Então ouvi o som de tecido rasgando-se.

Eu olhei-o de olhos arregalados, enquanto o samurai se afastava cautelosamente ainda empunhando a lança, minha camisa rasgada ao meio mostrando a todos o meu dorso feminino e exibindo meu sutiã branco com um grande coração vermelho bordado na taça esquerda.

_Então é verdade. Tratasse mesmo de uma mulher.

Os samurais posicionaram-se, batendo o cabo de suas lanças no chão, dois de cada lado meu, formando uma fileira para que uma pessoa vestindo uma capa de pele de babuíno albino passasse, a pessoa abaixou o capuz e deixou a capa cair ao redor de seus pés, mostrando Naraku usando o vestido da Rainha de copas.

_Naraku! – arfei surpresa.

_Víbora traiçoeira! – ele gritou acertando-me o rosto tão forte que me jogou ao chão. – Sabe o que você fez?!

Eu cuspi um pouco de sangue no chão, senti meu ombro quase ser deslocado quando Naraku agarrou-me o braço e puxou-me para ficar de pé novamente.

_Você fez passar-se por homem! E desonrou o time de futebol! Sabe qual é a punição para isso? – gritava enquanto sacudia-me – Guilhotina! Cortem-lhe a cabeça! Cortem-lhe a cabeça!

Ele jogou-me para frente, em direção a uma guilhotina, seus samurais sem rosto prenderam-me o pescoço ali, ainda com os pulsos amarrados nas costas, e eu pude ver a minha frente, também com os pulsos amarrados: Sango, Kohaku e Kouga, todos esperando para ficar uma cabeça mais baixa também.

_Esperem! – gritei desesperada – Por que vão cortar a cabeça deles também?

_Todos foram cumplices! – Naraku esperneou – Cortem a cabeça de todos! Cortem a cabeça!

A lâmina da guilhotina desceu.

Eu abri os olhos e imediatamente levei as mãos até o pescoço, cada musculo de meu corpo gritou um agudo protesto de dor, mas ao menos a minha cabeça continua no lugar.

Que bom, foi apenas um sonho.

Suspirei aliviada, e até mesmo isso me causou dor.

Mas que diabos, aquele treinador desalmado acabou comigo, eu estou toda quebrada.

Não consegui voltar a dormir, e normalmente quando isso acontece eu levanto-me e começo a limpar e organizar tudo que encontrar a minha frente, mas visto que estou incapacitada disto no momento pelas dores musculares fui obrigada a esperar pela manhã de olhos abertos.

Com a manhã vieram não um, mas sim dois sóis.

Parados bem acima de mim com expressões confusas.

_Que coisa estranha. – disse Inuyasha – Normalmente você se levanta bem antes de mim.

_Estou dolorido, e hoje é sábado. – respondi – E onde está Sango?

_Ainda não apareceu por aqui. Mas levanta logo daí, ou então seus músculos só vão ficar ainda mais rígidos.

_O que? Não! Espera! Ah!

Gritei quando ele subitamente pegou-me pelos ombros e puxou-me, obrigando-me a sentar, e fazendo-me ter a sensação de que meus músculos estavam se rasgando.

_Para de reclamar Higurashi, deixa eu te ajudar.

Ele postou-se de joelhos atrás de mim e empurrou minhas costas para frente.

_Ai! – gritei – Para com isso! Está me machucando.

_Estou nada. Vamos, tente tocar os pés, sem dobrar os joelhos. Vai ser melhor assim.

Ainda ontem eu poderia abrir um espacate perfeito, e tocar o peito do pé sem sequer reclamar, mas hoje eu mal consigo alcançar minhas canelas, sem começar a guinchar como se estivessem arrancando-me membro por membro.

_Estou tocando! – gritei, só então percebendo que ainda estou usando as chuteiras e o resto do uniforme – Estou tocando agora me largue!

Assim que Inuyasha largou-me meu corpo voltou para trás numa espécie de efeito mola, ele saiu da cama e pegou um de meus braços, obrigando-o a esticar-se para frente e depois dobrando a sua palma para trás, eu tentei tomar meu braço de volta, por causa da dor, mas ele impediu-me.

_Está me machucando! – repeti.

_Deixa de ser mole, só estou te ajudando. – ele respondeu-me pegando o meu outro braço e começando a fazer o mesmo exercício nele. – Se parasse de resistir, não doeria tanto.

_Mentiroso.

_Higurashi, você tem que exercitar todos os seus músculos, se quiser relaxá-los.

Inuyasha pegou meu braço e o puxou para o lado, com a outra mão posta em minha omoplata, girando o meu corpo o máximo possível da cintura para cima.

_Cada um deles?!

_Cada. Um.

_Pare! – gritei enquanto ele esticava meu braço um pouco mais – Pare! Pare! – terminei em um grito agudo.

Sango entrou no quarto bocejando, com uma garrafa de suco de laranja na mão.

_Vocês deviam trancar a porta. – ela disse, enquanto Inuyasha me largava – Do contrário algum bandido podia entrar aqui à noite e cortar a garganta de vocês.

Arregalei os olhos.

Ela está falando sério mesmo? Será que isso já aconteceu aqui nessa faculdade antes?

Talvez seja algum tipo de maníaco homicida...

_Não comigo aqui. – Inuyasha disse totalmente despreocupado.

Eu não ficaria assim tão despreocupada senhor-tenho-audição-e-olfato-super-sensíveis, porque até mesmo os predadores com os sentidos mais apurados podem ser capturados e mortos!

Oras na Austrália os caçadores passam a urina dos animais em si, para disfarçar seus cheiros para que os animais em questão não percebam a sua aproximação, ah meu Buda do céu, e se for isso?

E se tiver algum maníaco homicida andando pelo campus, disfarçando seu cheiro com urina animal, para não ser detectado, invadido o quarto de alunos descuidados como Inuyasha e eu, que deixam suas portas destrancadas a noite, para cortar suas gargantas?

_Normalmente ele fica desligado assim trinta ou noventa segundos. Depende do quanto ele está viajando na maionese. Nem sequer ouve o que estamos falando, podemos dizer qualquer coisa que ele não tá nem aí. Entende-me? – Sango está dizendo sentada na cadeira de pernas cruzadas.

_Ah sim, já o vi fazendo isso antes. No que você acha que ele está pensando agora?

_Provavelmente no quão pode custar um sistema de segurança.

Um sistema de segurança? Claro é isso!

Como não pensei nisso antes?

Ah, mas essas coisas devem ser caras... E se eu comprar um baratinho na internet mesmo? Ah esqueci, não tenho nem sequer um computador... Espera, esses dois estão falando de mim?

Ok Higurashi hora de voltar à realidade, vai descendo do mundo da lua rapidinho!

_... Entrei? – Sango está dizendo.

_Ah nada demais, só alguns alongamentos para relaxar mais os músculos dele. Ontem o treinador pegou pesado com ele.

_Eu vi. E olha que foi apenas um tropeção, coitado, Kouga e Kohaku tiveram que pegá-lo e arrastá-lo inconsciente pra cá, depois que tudo terminou.

_Ah eu vi. Colocaram-no aí na cama de uniforme mesmo... Tinha que ver a reação estranha deles quando eu perguntei se não seria melhor trocarem a roupa dele.

Sango engoliu mais uns três goles de seu suco de laranja direto do gargalo.

_Eu bem que disse a eles ontem para levarem-no para o meu quarto, que eu daria banho e trocaria as roupas dele. Mas não. Kohaku se recusa a visitar o dormitório feminino e não permitiu que Kouga o levasse até lá, disse que não iria deixar nenhum garoto se aproximar do meu quarto não importava para qual propósito fosse. Eu disse que poderia leva-lo sozinha, mas se recusaram.

Inuyasha riu um pouco.

_É claro que poderia, ele é leve feito uma boneca de trapos!

_Ei! – protestei ofendida – Digo. Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.

_Ah você voltou. – disse Sango, levantando-se e cruzando o quarto até chegar a mim e me entregar a garrafa de suco. – Beba, vai se sentir melhor.

Eu olhei para o suco.

_Trouxe isto para mim?

_Café da manhã. – ela respondeu.

Devolvi a garrafa.

_Não. Obrigado.

_Como não? – Sango olhou-me chocada e empurrou-me a garrafa de volta – É para você.

_Mas eu não quero. – coloquei a garrafa mais uma vez em suas mãos.

_Beba, é para o seu bem!

_Não vou beber. – entreguei a garrafa.

_Por que não? – desta vez ficou segurando a garrafa.

_Você bebeu direto do gargalo. – eu falei – Sabe quantos germes a boca humana carrega?

Primeiro a surpresa, depois uma irritada compreensão.

_Alguma vez eu já comentei como essa sua mistura de perfeccionismo com paranoia me irrita?

_Talvez. Mas ainda não vou beber isso, é melhor eu ir até a cantina e comprar uma pra mim.

De sua cama Inuyasha gargalhou, já tinha me esquecido de que ele estava aqui.

_Você?! – ele disse entre risadas – Sequer consegue se levantar da cama!

_Ele tem razão. – concordou Sago se levantando e dando mais uns goles na garrafa de suco – Eu vou pegar outra para você.

Olhei-a cheia de desconfiança.

_E como vou saber que não vai beber desta também?

_Eu trago com o lacre intacto. – ela prometeu indo embora.

_Ei Higurashi. – Inuyasha chamou-me – A sua irmã estaria disponível para... Amanhã?

Eu pisquei. O que? Como assim ele quer sair comigo, digo com Kagome, amanhã? Ah eu estou toda quebrada! Francamente duvido que possa sair daqui antes de duas semanas, já estou até pensando em instalar rodinhas na minha cama, passar ela pela porta é que vai ser o problema.

_Pra que?

_Rin e Sesshoumaru. – ele disse – Aqueles dois contaram a minha que já não estou mais com Kikyou, e que ando saindo com outra menina, e agora ela quer conhecer a tal menina.

Apoiei-me num cotovelo e olhei-o com uma careta.

_Como é? Quer apresentar minha irmãzinha como sua namorada? É isso Taisho?

_Não. – Inuyasha respondeu deitando-se em sua cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – Mas a minha mãe não acreditará que ela não é minha namorada, a não ser que escute dos próprios lábios de Kagome. Sabe como são as mães.

_Mas assim tão em cima da hora?

_Ela me ligou ontem. – ele disse, e em seguida começou a fazer uma péssima imitação da mãe dele: – "Inuyasha, meu amor, seu irmão e Rin contaram-me das novidades. Sinto muito por você e Kikyou não terem dado certo. Ela certamente era adorável. Mas e então você e essa nova moça? Quero conhece-la! Traga-a aqui no domingo!" Eu disse a ela, que sua irmã não era nenhuma namorada minha, mas mamãe fez-se de surda.

_Sei como é. Minha mãe também faz muito isso.

Nós dois giramos os olhos, bufamos e soltamos ao ar:

_Mães!

Depois disso Inuyasha foi embora, ele não gosta de ficar fechado no quarto por muito tempo, eu devo ter caído no sono porque quando percebi Sango já havia voltado ao quarto, com um saco de bolinhos, e uma garrafa de suco de laranja e também tinha trocado minhas roupa.

_Você me deu um banho Sango? – perguntei levantando minha manga e cheirando meu braço.

_Não. Só limpei você superficialmente com um pano umedecido e um pouco de água e sabonete. – respondeu entregando-me os bolinhos e o suco – Você estava suada e pegajosa, e eu sei que você odeia isso, mas achei que seria meio impossível você conseguir levantar daí.

_Obrigada Sango... Você é uma boa amiga.

_Sou. – ela confirmou – E não se esqueça disso, caso um dia eu precise que você pague minha fiança ou qualquer coisa assim.

Eu sorri e peguei para comer um bolinho do saco de papel.

_Inuyasha me perguntou se Kagome pode sair com ele amanha. A mãe dele quer conhecer-me.

Sango também pegou um bolinho para ela.

_Por quê?

Encolhi os ombros.

_Não sei ao certo, parece que ela acha que agora eu sou a nova namorada de Inuyasha.

_Ah. – Sango mordeu seu bolinho e esforçou-se para não rir – E o que você disse a ele?

_Eu disse que iria precisar falar com Kagome, depois digo pra ele que Kagome disse que não vai poder ir porque o convite foi feito muito em cima da hora. – comi um pedaço de meu bolinho.

_É bom. – Sango concordou.

Coloquei o ultimo pedaço de bolinho na boca e peguei mais um na sacola.

_Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá, quero falar de outra coisa. Abre por favor? – entreguei a ela a garrafa de suco.

_O que é? – ela abriu a garrafa e me devolveu.

Antes de responder eu comi um pedaço do segundo bolinho e tomei um pouco do suco num dos copos descartáveis que Sango trouxe, porque ela sabe muito bem que eu não tomo direto do gargalo.

_Precisamos terminar esse namoro falso.

Bem... O que posso dizer? A reação de Sango não foi bem... O que eu esperava.

Quero dizer, eu sinceramente não esperava que ela ficasse tão surpresa com minhas palavras que se engasgasse com seu bolinho.

_Sango! – exclamei alarmada, colocando suco em outro copo descartável e o entregando a ela – Tome aqui! Beba!

De mãos tremulas e rosto vermelho Sango pegou o copo de minhas mãos e bebeu o suco, enquanto eu inclinava-me preocupada para frente e batia desajeitadamente em suas costas, por cima de seu ombro.

_Ah meu Buda. – falei – Sango você está b...?

_Como assim quer terminar? – ela me interrompeu. – Eu não tenho sido uma boa namorada, é isso?

_Hum... – eu mastiguei desconfortavelmente – Sango, você sabe que isso é só um namoro de mentira não sabe?

_É claro que sei! – ela respondeu – Mas por que quer me afastar?!

_Eu não disse isso! – defendi-me – Disse apenas que deveríamos terminar.

_Se nós terminarmos. – ela disse – Não poderemos mais passar tanto tempo juntas, e nem visitar os quartos uma da outra, nossas conversas serão reduzidas a falsos diálogos embaraçosos.

_Mas não precisa ser assim. – falei – Nós ainda vamos ser amigas Sango.

_Por Buda Kagome, como você é ingênua! – ela pegou um segundo bolinho – Quantos casais você já viu terminarem e se torarem grandes amigos logo em seguida? Kagome, terminar um namoro e depois dizer "ainda podemos ser amigos" é a mesma coisa que dizer "o cachorro morreu, mas ainda podemos ficar com ele".

Uma coisa sobre Sango: Às vezes ela usa uma filosofia muito estranha e fora de padrões, mas que, de certa forma, até faz sentido.

_Hã... É, tem razão. Mas mesmo assim ainda quero terminar.

_Mas por quê?!

Ai Buda. Eu não queria ter que tocar nesse assunto, a Sango sabe ser bem cabeça dura quando quer...

_A resposta. – eu respirei fundo. – Está em sua cama, e em seu criado mudo.

_O que? – ela olhou-me confusa.

_O macaco. – falei. – E a foto.

Oh por favor, Buda, que ela tenha entendido, eu não quero ter de dizer isso com todas as letras.

_É por causa do Mike? Você quer terminar comigo por causa do Mike?

_O que? Quem é Mike?

_O macaco!

Ah senhor, eu vou mesmo precisar dizer com todas as letras para ela! Por que tão cruel comigo? Por quê?!

_Não é por causa do macaco! – controlei o impulso de sacudi-la pelos ombros – É por causa da pessoa que te deu o macaco! Sango é por causa de Miroku! Miroku!

_Miroku? Mas o que ele tem haver com isso?

_Ah pelo amor de Buda, Sango você está apaixonada por ele!

_Não estou. – negou teimosamente.

_Está sim! – insisti – E ele está por você! E daqui a pouco boatos vão começar a correr pela faculdade, se é que ainda não estão correndo, porque Inuyasha já sabe de você e Miroku, mas pensa que eu não sei, e eu não quero que todos pensem que meu irmão foi traído pela namorada!

_Então eu me afasto de Miroku.

_Mas eu também não quero isso!

_Por que não?!

Está ficando cada vez mais difícil segurar o impulso de sacudi-la pelos ombros.

_Porque você o ama mulher, é por isso, só que é teimosa e orgulhosa demais para admitir, mas é verdade, por isso não quero separá-los!

Indignada Sango atirou seu bolinho meio comido em mim que bateu e quicou inocentemente em minha barriga.

_Eu venho aqui, te trago bolinhos e suco, dou-te banho e troco suas roupas, e você me agradece desse jeito?! Que tipo de amiga você é?!

_Uma boa amiga! – Respondi ofendida e magoada – Uma amiga de verdade! E as verdadeiras amigas são sinceras umas com as outras, e esta é a verdade Sango: você está apaixonada, queira admitir ou não!

Virei o rosto para o lado e Sango fez o mesmo.

Ah, isso não está certo. Isso está tão... Tão errado.

Por que Sango reagiu dessa forma? Ela não deveria ter ficado assim tão irritada, poxa nós não discutimos desde que ela tinha doze anos e eu dez, e já nem me lembro mais porque foi que brigamos, quero dizer essas briguinhas sem importâncias não contam, são apenas provocações de duas boas amigas, mas isto... Eu só falei que deveríamos acabar com essa farsa, e a informei de estar apaixonada pelo Miroku, eu não a mandei invadir o quarto dele e cortar a sua garganta, nem nada do tipo – certo eu admito, ainda estou com aquela estória de maluco homicida na cabeça, isso e mais o sonho em que cortavam fora a minha cabeça, mas deixa pra lá.

Por que ela reagiu dessa forma?

Funguei, eu odeio brigar com as pessoas que amo, que droga meus olhos estão se enchendo de lágrimas, mas eu não vou chorar! Não vou! O que eu sou afinal? Um homem, ou uma menininha... Certo, essas roupas já estão me subindo à cabeça.

Mas não importa, porque de qualquer forma, eu não vou chorar! Não vou mesmo!

Voltei a fungar.

_Kagome... – ela suspirou – Ah Kagome, não me leve a mal, é só que...

Alguém bateu a porta.

E agora quem pode ser? Com certeza não é Inuyasha, tenho certeza de que o vi pegando as chaves antes de sair, maníacos homicidas não batem na porta né? Tá certo, para com isso Higurashi, tira essa estória da cabeça, ninguém vai cortar sua garganta e pronto!

Mas então quem pode ser? Quem sabe Miroku, afinal volta e meia ele aparece por aqui à procura de Inuyasha, olhei desconfortável para Sango, isso não seria muito bom.

Eu e ela havíamos acabado de ter nossa primeira discursão de verdade em anos por causa dele – ou quase isso – e também seria terrível para o ciúme dele se a encontrasse aqui trancada no quarto sozinha comigo, ainda que estejamos só tomando café da manhã na cama...O que aliais vai contra todos os meus princípios, de que não se deve comer na cama, a cama é feita para dormir não para comer, não quero que insetos sejam atraídos para minha cama por migalhas e... Foco Kagome, foco!

Mas no que é que eu estava pensando mesmo? Ah sim, e se for Miroku?

Não, não, é melhor fingirmos que não estamos, olhei ansiosa para Sango, querendo sussurrar-lhe para ficar calada que talvez a pessoa vá embora, mas foi tarde demais, eu perdi muito tempo pensando abobrinhas.

Sango já estava abrindo a porta.

_Pode entrar.

Felizmente não era Miroku. Era apenas, o (quase) sempre doce e gentil Kohaku.

_Estão a sós? – Ele colocou a cabeça para dentro e olhou a volta.

_Completamente. – respondi.

Ele concordou e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Ótimo, preciso falar com vocês, mana, é bom que esteja aqui também.

Sango e eu trocamos olhares nervosos, isso não é bom, tem algo de muito errado aqui, e deve ser grave, primeiro porque Kohaku nunca entrou em lugar algum sem pedir permissão antes, e segundo porque ele disse "mana, é bom que esteja aqui também", isso está errado, ele deveria ter ficado surpreso em ver a irmã num quarto do dormitório masculino, dito que isto não é lugar para ela, e tirado ela daqui, e talvez até corado um pouquinho.

_Kohaku. – Sango chamou, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Sim. – respondeu Kohaku trazendo a cadeira para perto da cama e sentando-se nela.

Com o pânico crescendo lentamente dentro de mim, eu ouvi com toda atenção do mundo, Kohaku contar ter ido ao vestiário masculino, para pegar qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter esquecido ontem – eu sei, ele é adorável – já que fui trazida direto para o quarto, depois de ter simplesmente desfalecido no campo; quando ouviu vozes lá dentro, achou isso estranho porque ninguém costuma ir ao vestiário àquela hora, mas, como ele não é de ouvir atrás da porta, decidiu que voltaria depois.

Até que ouviu o meu nome na conversa, então ele decidiu ficar, e não, ele não se orgulha de ter ouvido atrás da porta.

_Não é quem diz ser, estou dizendo! – ouviu Naraku dizer.

_Besteira! – respondeu a voz do treinador – Eu fiz o teste ontem, nenhuma mulher teria tanta resistência física, elas são criaturas muito frágeis.

_Treinador, eu estou dizendo! – insistiu Naraku – Tenho fortes razões para acreditar que Higurashi não é quem diz ser!

_Besteira.

_Besteira, é? Mas eu insisto que tem algo de muito estranho no Higurashi, e eu vou provar!

Depois de ter ouvido isso, Kohaku veio correndo nos avisar.

Ai Buda, quanto mais eu rezo, mas assombração me aparece!

Engoli em seco, meu primeiro impulso é o de pedir a eles que me ajudem a arrumar minhas malas, porque estou voltando para casa, mas ao invés disso viro-me para Sango e ouço-me dizendo:

_Sango, eu acho que vou aceitar aquele convite do Inuyasha.

...

Fiquei quieta enquanto Sango ajeitava melhor a minha peruca na cabeça, desta vez ela havia entrelaçado alguns fios dourados ao cabelo escuro e feito um coque de tranças, olhei-me no espelho e levantei-me quando ela terminou.

_Sabe Sango, se eu não a conhecesse e não soubesse o quanto você pode ser "gentil" com as pessoas, ficaria pensando em porque não se tornou cabelereira como sua mãe. – Virei o rosto de um lado para o outro, analisando melhor o penteado. – Definitivamente você tem o dom.

Sango cruzou os braços, hoje é uma rara ocasião: ela está usando vestido. Sim, uma vez na vida e outra na morte Sango usa vestido, o que significa que ela ficou com preguiça de procurar uma camisa e uma calça – ou bermuda – e simplesmente jogou um vestido por cima de um short de tecido muito fino para ser usado sozinho, ela deve ter uns dois ou três vestidos.

_Eu sinceramente não te entendo Higurashi, Kohaku nos diz que Naraku está desconfiado, e o que você faz? Veste-se de garota e vai desfilar na faculdade! Tá doida?

_Não é bem assim Sango.

Virei-me de um lado para o outro, analisando minha longa saia negra que chega até os pés, e ajeitando o grosso sinto de mesma cor, puxei a blusa de alças finas com decote coração e estampa de oncinha um pouco para cima, e chequei se não havia nada de errado com meus saltos, que a proposito são os mesmos que eu estava usando sexta-feira quando treinava o meu andar, mas acho que Inuyasha não vai reparar nisso, os homens nunca reparam em sapatos.

_Bem então me explica como é.

_Inuyasha disse que pegaria Kagome no hotel em que ela está, mas eu neguei, disse que não seria bom mamãe vê-la saindo, então ele disse que era para que ela viesse encontra-lo aqui na faculdade.

_E nem é bom que você seja vista como mulher aqui! – Sango virou-me de frente para ela e colocou sobre minha cabeça um longo xale negro e fino. – Está chuviscando lá fora. – disse-me.

_E que escolha eu tinha? Não quero de jeito nenhum subir numa moto de novo, Kohaku que me perdoe.

Fui caminhando até a porta, com o som de meus saltos ressoando no quarto, posso contar um segredo a você? Embora eu reclame pra caramba de usar salto, eu até gosto da altura com a qual eles me deixam, quero dizer, eu estou até alguns centímetros mais altos que Sango!

_Tinha a escolha de agir normalmente, evitar Naraku e NÃO ANDAR VESTIDA DE MULHER PELA FACULDADE!

Puxei o xale um pouco mais para frente tirei a cadeira que barrava a porta e saí do quarto de Sango, com ela logo ao meu lado segurando uma pequena sombrinha azul para proteger-se da fina garoa sobre a qual ela comentou.

_Não dá Sango, se eu ficar aqui vou ficar procurando Naraku em cada canto.

_Porque é paranoica. – Alfinetou-me.

_Exatamente! – admiti desavergonhadamente.

_Mas me diga uma coisa. – ela pediu – Porque é que não contou antes a mim e Kohaku que Naraku estava desconfiado se já sabia disso?!

Depois que Kohaku havia nos contado sobre a conversa que ouviu entre o treinador e Naraku, eu acabei tendo que contar a eles, sobre aquele momento em que ele me encurralou no corredor.

O que resultou num cascudo de Sango, que ficou zangada por eu não ter dito antes.

_Eu não queria preocupa-los. – respondi como já havia feito antes.

_Bem não deu certo! – ela fechou a sombrinha e empurrou a porta da cantina para que eu entrasse.

_Sango. – falei entrando na cantina e tirando o xale de minha cabeça – Será que você pode se... – parei ao perceber que estavam todos me olhando – Acalmar...?

Por que... Por que estão todos me olhando?

Eles devem ter me descoberto, é isso, bastou um olhar em mim e pronto, eles sabem quem eu sou, sabem que sou Souta, e agora provavelmente acham que sou algum travestir, ou então já deduziram que sou uma garota de verdade e que me visto de garoto.

_Hum... – fiz desconfortável, voltando a puxar o xale para cima da cabeça e baixando o olhar. – Acho que foi uma ideia ruim. Vamos embora.

_O que? – Sango que havia acabado de sacudir e fechar sua sombrinha olhou-me confusa – Está bem, mas você não tinha combinado de encontra-lo aqui?

_É, mas agora quero ir embora. – respondi virando-me e saindo rapidamente dando de cara com Kikyou – Ah! – exclamei surpresa.

_Kagome! – exclamou sorridente – Veio ver seu irmão novamente?

_Hã... Bem...

_Onde ele está? Está aqui ou já está chegando? – perguntou olhando a volta.

Sango pigarreou como se quisesse dizer: oi eu estou aqui, a namorada do garoto que você procura sua colega de quarto e assassina em potencial.

Tá certo, talvez ela não tenha querido dizer _tudo isso_, mas foi o que eu entendi.

_Ah. Oi Sango. – ela olhou para Sango sem sequer um pingo da animação com a qual me cumprimentou.

_Oi. – respondeu gelidamente.

Francamente, não sei como essas duas conseguem dividir o quarto... -.-'

De repente Kikyou agarrou-me o braço me fazendo derrubar o xale de cima de minha cabeça, que caiu sobre meus ombros.

_Vamos nos sentar! – Disse toda animada – E esperar juntas pelo seu irmão! Olha, tem os cabelos compridos, só que os usa presos, da ultima vez pensei que fossem curtos.

Porém antes que eu pudesse declinar o convite de Kikyou, Sango deu-lhe uma tapa estalada na mão, e a fuzilou com o olhar.

_Ela não vai a lugar algum com você!

Indignada Kikyou colocou as mãos nos quadris.

_Ela vai aonde quiser!

_Ela não quer ir com você!

_Você não pode falar por ela!

_Posso quando sei o que ela quer!

Eu recuei alguns passos miúdos e voltei a puxar o xale para cima da cabeça, tentando ao mesmo tempo proteger-me da chuva e torna-me invisível.

Fato impossível é claro e... Ei, você sabia que se realmente existisse um homem invisível ele seria cego? Sim porque para que as imagens se formem em nosso cérebro, as retinas devem absorver a luz, e isso só ocorre porque nossa retina é opaca, mas o homem invisível teria a retina transparente, assim como todo o resto do corpo, de forma que a luz passaria incólume por suas retinas, e se a luz passa direta não a visão.

_Eu posso ser amiga da irmã de seu namorado se eu quiser! – Kikyou puxou-me por um braço.

_Oh, por favor! – Sango girou os olhos e pegou-me o outro braço – Você só quer se aproximar dela por causa de Souta.

_E daí?

Bem, pelo menos não se pode dizer que ela não é sincera.

_Hã... Gente continua chuviscando.

As duas me olharam sem expressão, e depois se voltaram novamente uma para outra para voltar a discutir.

_Como eu ia dizendo... Ah meu Buda que espinha imensa é essa na sua cara?!

_O que? – Kikyou arregalou os olhos – Não, de novo não!

Ela virou-se e saiu correndo. Olhei sem entender para Sango.

_Eu não vi nenhuma espinha no rosto dela.

_Nem eu. – Sango encolheu os ombros, e voltou a entrar na cantina esquecendo-se totalmente que tínhamos acabado de sair de lá.

_Sango isso foi maldade. – censurei.

_Eu sei. Vá se sentar, eu vou comprar um café para nós duas.

_Está bem. – concordei.

Quando ela se afastou alguém me pegou pelo braço novamente, e achei que Kikyou havia retornado, mas quando virei-me, percebi que era Kouga.

_Kagome? – ele piscou e empurrou meu xale para trás – Minha nossa... – falou meio abobalhado – Você fica... Encantadora. Quando usa sua verdadeira aparência.

Corei um pouco.

_Obrigada. – agradeci – Mas grande parte disso, é só maquiagem, ah, e uma peruca também.

Talvez assim, se ele perceber que eu não passo de uma peruca e quilos de maquiagem ele se desiluda comigo.

Ele sorriu de canto.

_Kagome, eu já vi você ao natural, praticamente da forma que veio ao mundo, não tente me dizer que tudo o que vejo agora é falso.

Mais vermelha do que eu fiquei impossível.

_Eu devia te acertar uma boa bofetada agora, sabia?

Ele balançou a cabeça e indicou-me uma mesa que estava próxima para que nos sentássemos.

_Desculpe, é meu grande defeito: eu falo sem pensar.

_Sim. – lancei um olhar de duvida à mesa – Eu sei disso.

_Vamos Kagome, eu não vou te morder. – ele riu brandamente. – Pode sentar.

Sem saber exatamente porque eu sentei-me.

_Como está se sentindo? O treinador pegou pesado com você.

_Estou melhor. – respondi – Dolorida até a alma, mas estou melhor.

Eu movi-me desconfortável, porque continuam a olhar-me? Voltei a puxar o xale.

_Por que você está fazendo isso? – Kouga perguntou sentando-se ao meu lado.

_Isso o que? – olhei-o sem entender.

Ele pegou as bordas de meu xale negro e cuidadosamente voltou a baixa-lo.

_Se escondendo debaixo deste xale, está fugindo de alguém?

De Naraku, mas isso não vem ao caso agora... Olhei a volta, e voltei a mexer-me desconfortavelmente em meu lugar.

_É que... Estão todos me olhando. E eu não entendo o porquê.

_Ah isto. – Kouga estalou a língua – É por causa da sua beleza, ela chama atenção sabia? Você sempre costuma se arruar tanto assim quando é garota?

_Não. – confessei.

A verdade, é que hoje me arrumei um pouquinho mais para causar boa impressão na mãe de Inuyasha, não que eu queira que ela me veja como nora em potencial nem nada do tipo é só que eu sempre tive essa necessidade de agradar aos mais velhos – em especial a minha mãe – mas pensando bem, eu deveria ter feito diferente, para que assim ela não gostasse nada de mim, e não ficasse decepcionada quando a fizéssemos entender que eu e o filho dela não estamos namorando nem agora nem nunca.

_Na verdade... Você está muito bonita mesmo. – ouvi Kouga dizer de forma estranha.

_O que?

E quando virei-me para ele, Kouga pegou-me pela nuca puxou-me para si e beijou-me.

***.*.*.***

Pronto desde 23/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Bem a partir de hoje eu tenho três dias de folga do meu irmão, ele vai pra praia com meus tios e primas, por isso estou consideravelmente de bom humor.

**Respostas as review's:**

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Essa foi por pouco!

Pois é, que a Sango não é nenhuma santa todo mundo já sabia, mas aposto que a grande revelação foi mesmo o Kohaku! Quem diria né? Mas afinal ele é o irmão gêmeo da Sango!

Ai espinhas leva qualquer uma à loucura.

Ah o que me deixou chateada não foi a falta da festa, eu nem sequer queria, foi que ela deu o espaço que seria o meu quarto para a sobrinha dela, e depois que a sobrinha dela foi embora ela encheu de entulho para que eu não ficasse lá, e mais recentemente deu para a outra neta dela, e tudo depois de ter me prometido que se eu não queria a festa ganharia o quarto. Isso realmente me magoou. Mas o que eu fiz? Sorri e fingi que não teve importância.

**joh chan**: eu tinha uns cinco ou seis anos mais ou menos, eu tinha um livro da pequena sereia, contando como ela não foi capaz de matar a noiva do príncipe, e acabou virando espuma, e eu achava essa história tããããão linda! Ai eu vi a versão da Disney e fiquei tipo: WTF? O.O

KKKK até quando ele é assustador ele é fofo.

Quem diria não é?

**Yogoto:** Bem então pode ir se alegrando que nos próximos dois capítulos teremos momentos Inu x Kah!

E não se preocupe, eu já estou começando a "ascender" o Inuyasha nos próximos capítulos.

**patyzinha**: Bem, se não me engano esse aqui teve quase todas as personagens né?

Aqui está o Kouga, e depois teremos o Inu e a Kah, espero que fique satisfeita! ^^

A Sango ainda vai deixar a menina traumatizada com esse negócio de espinha.

Ah eu fazia isso pra estudar pra filosofia, andava com os livros na cabeça enquanto lia o livro de filosofia, tirei 10 da primeira até a terceira avaliação! U.U

**nane-chan3**: Nem demorei, né?


	28. Um almoço com a ofukuro

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Um almoço com a ofukuro.

.

Eu soquei o estomago de Kouga, claro que foi como socar uma parede de tijolos e com certeza doeu mais em mim do que nele, mas pelo menos serviu para que ele se afastasse de mim.

_Qual o seu problema?! – levantei-me indignada pondo o antebraço sob a boca e pegando meu xale – Seu idiota!

Dei a volta na mesa e sai correndo, mas assim que botei os pés para fora da cantina, esbarrei em alguém e "quiquei" para trás, porém a pessoa em quem eu tinha esbarrado me segurou antes que eu caísse no chão.

_Não sabia que estaria assim tão ansiosa para rever-me! – zombou Inuyasha.

Eu olhei-o assustada, ainda sob o efeito do susto que Kouga me dera.

_Você chegou! – exclamei – Que bom, vamos logo!

Peguei sua mão e o levei para longe da cantina o mais rápido possível.

_Espera tem umas coisas da minha mãe, que você deveria saber! – falou enquanto eu o puxava em direção ao estacionamento.

_Me fala no caminho, sabe que sua mãe não gosta de esperar. – respondi.

_É eu sei... Ei como sabe que minha mãe não gosta de esperar?

_Nenhuma mãe gosta de esperar, porque nós já as fizemos esperar por nove meses para nos conhecer.

Que foi? Essa é a minha teoria.

Quero dizer, um bom exemplo da impaciência das mães é quando elas te acordam para ir à escola, ela te diz que você está atrasada e que já é 6h30min e você levanta com um caramba da cama, achando que tá extremamente atrasado, e aí olha o relógio e vê que são 5h45min. Ou talvez seja só a minha... Mas em fim, você em algum momento da sua vida já deve ter presenciado um momento de impaciência da sua mãe.

Qual a sua teoria sobre isso?

_Você está muito quieta. – comentou Inuyasha. – Normalmente não para de falar. Tire os cotovelos da mesa. Abra a porta para mim. Não se arrota perto de uma dama...

_Não se deve distrair o motorista enquanto ele dirige. – falei. Embora a real razão seja que prefiro ficar calada, porque sempre que estou agitada e começo a falar, só saem bobagens da minha boca. – Por isso fique com os olhos na estrada, não quero sofrer nenhum acidente.

Desviei meu olhar para a janela, procurando me distrair um pouco, tenho de me acalmar, senão quando conhecer a mãe de Inuyasha e abri a boca para falar, ao invés de dizer: "Oi eu sou Higurashi Kagome e não sou namorada do seu filho", eu vou dizer: "A senhora sabia que a costumeira forma utilizada para representar um coração, não foi inspirada no órgão em si, mas sim no traseiro de uma mulher quando ela se debruça?".

Eu não quero que ela pense em mim como sua possível nora, mas também não quero assustar a pobre mulher poxa!

Ah, e se eu recitar o alfabeto?

Uma vez eu fiquei muito nervosa, porque tinha acidentalmente quebrado o troféu de ping-pong que meu pai ganhou por participação – ele era horrível – e entrei em pânico achando que ele iria ficar muito zangado comigo.

_Quer se acalmar?! Não é nada tão grave assim! – Souta, que havia acabado de completar seis anos, me disse na época.

_Como não?! – eu olhei para ele no auge do desespero que uma garotinha de três anos e dez meses pode chegar. – Eu arranquei a cabecinha do bonequinho! Há um velho ditado samurai que diz...

_E lá vamos nó de novo, para mais um capitulo de "coisas que ninguém quer saber". – ele interrompeu-me, sempre irritou a Souta essa minha mania de falar curiosidades sem sentido.

_ "Se o cuco não quer cantar, mate-o" – recitei sem lhe dar qualquer importância – Este ditado expressa muito bem a impaciência de um samurai.

Meu querido irmão mais velho cruzou os braços e girou os olhos.

_Tá certo, mas você não é um cuco, nem papai um samurai, então ele não vai matar você. Por que não recita o alfabeto enquanto eu dou um jeito nisso?

No final, mamãe grudou a cabeça do bonequinho de volta ao lugar com super cola e papai nunca chegou a descobrir nada sobre o incidente, mas se recitar o alfabeto na época funcionou para me acalmar, por que não funcionaria agora?

Respirei fundo, Ok. Vamos lá...

A, de Apoteose, que significa deificação, endeusamento, ou então, um conjunto de honras tributadas a alguém, ou até mesmo uma glorificação.

B, de Banzar, que significa pensar detidamente ou cismar.

C, de Cacofonia, que é um estrondo ou repetição de sons no final de um vocabulário e inicio de outro, que desagrada ao ouvido.

D, de Difração, que é o nome dado ao fenômeno que ocorre quando uma fração de um raio luminoso que incide sobre um material opaco atravessa este material.

E, de Estima, que é o sentimento de importância do valor de alguém ou de algo, ou então um apreço, ou sentimento de amizade.

F, de Fusologia, nome dado à ciência que estuda os foguetes.

_Mas e então. – Inuyasha interrompeu-me os pensamentos – Nós temos que dar explicação só a minha mãe, ou ao seu namorado também?

_O que? Eu não tenho namorado.

_Não precisa mentir. – disse com os olhos fixos na estrada e apertando levemente o volante – Eu não vou contar ao seu irmão.

_Sinal vermelho. – avisei quando percebi que Inuyasha não estava diminuindo a velocidade – Sinal vermelho!

Ele passou direto pelo sinal vermelho, e um carro quase bateu na gente, no susto eu _quase_ perdi o controle da bexiga.

_Seu doido! – guinchei esganiçada – Se eu não estivesse com esses sapatos, descia agora mesmo desse carro. Sinal vermelho!

Dessa vez ele parou tão abruptamente que se não fosse pelo cinto de segurança, minha cabeça tinha batido direto no painel, acho que meu pescoço vai ficar roxo, mas eu fico surpresa da peruca não ter saído do lugar.

_Qual é o seu problema?! – perguntei furiosa. – Você é louco?!

Inuyasha fez uma careta.

_Não sei.

_Não sabe qual seu problema, ou não sabe se é l...?

_Você não tem mesmo namorado?

_Não!

_Mas eu te vi beijando alguém na cantina.

_Aquilo?! – fiquei surpresa – Aquilo não foi nada, só um imbecil, eu dei um soco nele, mas não deve ter feito nem cócegas. Já a minha mão está bem dolorida.

Inuyasha pegou minha mão direita.

_Essa aqui?

Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, e ele baixou os lábios em direção a minha mão, depositando um beijo em meus dedos que me fez corar rápida e intensamente, automaticamente me lembrando daquelas épocas clássicas, onde os cavalheiros cumprimentavam as damas beijando-lhe as mãos, e puxei a mão abruptamente quando os carros começaram a buzinar atrás de nós, porque o sinal já estava verde.

Eu... Acho que o ar condicionado está muito forte, porque eu estou tremendo.

Mas onde é que eu estava? Ah sim, o alfabeto.

G, de Gaforinha, que é o cabelo em desalinho.

H, de Hermes, deus grego das corridas, estradas, dos viajantes, mensageiros, e ladrões, também conhecido popularmente como o mensageiro dos deuses.

I, de Inuyasha, não! Eu quis dizer, inocente, isso inocente, foi exatamente o que eu quis dizer! Que significa...

_Nós já chegamos.

_O que? – olhei surpresa para Inuyasha, e depois para fora através da janela, e só então percebi que tínhamos estacionado em frente a um modesto restaurante – Oh, é verdade!

Calmamente eu tirei meu cinto de segurança, quem diria recitar o alfabeto ainda funciona, mas quando fui abrir a porta Inuyasha impediu-me.

_Antes de tudo, há uma coisa sobre minha mãe que você deve saber. – disse-me sério.

_O que? – perguntei receosa.

Ai meu Buda! O que será? Por que é que ele está assim tão sério?

E se a mãe dele for alguma maluca psicopata foragida da justiça?!

_Ela é doida! – exclamou de repente – Sério, ela é muito paranoica!

Inclinei a cabeça de lado e perguntei:

_Como assim?

Inuyasha suspirou e recostou-se ao banco do carro.

_Só pra você ter uma ideia, quando eu tinha treze anos, fiquei o ano todo economizando dinheiro, só pra comprar um presente bacana pra ela no natal, e por alguma razão, ela cismou que eu estava usando drogas, e quase chegou a me internar numa clinica para dependentes!

_Uau. – falei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

_Até eu explicar que perna de barata não é cerrote, já tinha dado uma confusão só!

Olhei cautelosamente para o restaurante. Ano passado eu ouvi uma conversa muito estranha da mamãe ao telefone, e cismei que ela ia me trocar por um daqueles carros chiques da marca Mercedes, mas ela só estava marcando um ensaio fotográfico para mim, com uma mulher chamada Mercedes.

Que coisa não?

_Mas uma coisa. – falou Inuyasha, segurando a porta aberta e me estendendo a mão para ajudar a sair, eu nem tinha notado que ele já saiu do carro – Ela também tem fascínio por tudo o que e belo, e tem mania de tirar fotos de coisas que acha bela, então não se surpreenda quando ela tirar uma foto sua. – eu saí do carro segurando o xale acima da cabeça, mas baixei-o quando percebi que não está mais chovendo, Inuyasha franziu o cenho quando fiquei de pé a sua frente – Na verdade, ela vai tirar várias fotos suas.

De alguma forma, aquilo me fez corar violentamente, de repente fiquei consciente de ainda estar segurando a mão dele, e larguei-a na mesma hora.

_Tudo bem. – falei – Estou acostumada com pessoas tirando algumas fotos.

Inuyasha concordou como se aprovasse minha resposta, entregou a chave do carro ao flanelinha do restaurante e começou a se dirigir juntamente comigo em direção à porta do restaurante.

_Você não era mais baixa? – perguntou-me no meio do caminho.

_Eu sou. – respondi – Isto é apenas uma ilusão de ótica criada por minhas roupas: a Saia longa e escura em conjunto com este cinto a altura dos quadris, faz minhas pernas parecerem mais longas do que realmente são. E também. – parei a frente dele e levantei um pouco a saia – Estou usando saltos de 12 cm.

Ele baixou olhar para meus saltos, e franziu o cenho.

Ai meu Buda, por que ele franziu o cenho?

Será que ele reconheceu os sapatos como sendo os que o Souta estava usando aquele dia? Ai! Eu disse que homem não repara nos sapatos das mulheres, mas vai que o Inuyasha é diferente?

Ai, ai, ai! Se ele percebeu que estes são os mesmos sapatos que "Souta" estava usando, logo vai perceber a nossa semelhança física e ver que dois e dois são dois patinhos na lagoa!

_Como você consegue se equilibrar em cima disso?

O que?

_Hã... – larguei a saia – Fica fácil depois de algum tempo praticando.

_Mas são tão altos e finos, e você ainda conseguiu correr com eles... Pelo menos são confortáveis?

Dei um sorriso forçado.

_Tanto quanto ouvi um gato arranhando o quadro negro.

Inuyasha olhou-me surpreso.

_Então por que você os usa?!

Encolhi os ombros.

_Para ficar bonita, e também, essa saia é comprida demais para minhas pernas, os sapatos de salto alto ajudam.

_E mamãe pediu-me para praticar com sapatos de salto._

_ Você não pensou em visitar uma costureira e pedir para diminuir a saia? – falou seguindo-me.

_Ela é nova. Eu não tive tempo.

_Acho que nunca vou compreender as mulheres.

_Reza à lenda que só um único homem em toda a historia da humanidade compreendeu totalmente as mulheres, infelizmente a informação foi tão chocante que ele não sobreviveu. – olhei para Inuyasha por cima do ombro e percebi seu olhar espantado, pisquei – Calma, eu estou brincando!

Ele suspirou aliviado.

_Acho que vou ficar com a minha teoria de que as mulheres são simplesmente todas malucas, e prolongar um pouco mais a minha vida.

_Ótima escolha! – parabenizei-o. – Mas admita você prefere muito mais uma mulher que saiba usar salto, do que uma que não saiba.

Ele ficou calado, e entrou no restaurante.

Balancei a cabeça, quem cala consente. Não é o que sempre dizem? E mesmo que ele negasse, já foi comprovado cientificamente, que os homens preferem mulheres de sapatos de salto alto.

Mas espere um pouco, por que é que eu estou pensando no que Inuyasha prefere ou não? Isso não me importa... Né?

_Sabia que você pode quebrar o pé, usando um salto assim?

_É claro que sim. – respondi. – Por isso que não o uso sempre. Também é cansativo.

_Estamos sendo esperados. – ele avisou ao recepcionista – Taisho. Mesa para três.

O recepcionista checou se as informações estavam corretas, e então chamou um garçom para nos acompanhar até nossa mesa, é um lugar até bem agradável, com comida caseira, e... Olha só, tem música ao vivo também, e uma pequena pista de dança... O que é isso na minha cintura?

_É sempre assim quando você sai? – Inuyasha me perguntou, e percebi ser a mão dele em minha cintura.

_Sempre assim como? – perguntei extremamente constrangida.

O que a mão dele está fazendo ali? Esse ato sugere uma relação que nós não temos!

Sim, porque funciona da seguinte maneira: Se o rapaz coloca a mão nas costas de uma garota, entre as suas omoplatas, então eles são amigos. Se ele coloca na cintura, eles são namorados. Se a mão dele estiver num ponto muito baixo das costas dela, ele é um tarado sem vergonha.

O que é que ele está querendo fazer afinal?

Desse jeito sua mãe nunca acreditará na verdade, de que nós não...!

_Os olhares. – Inuyasha respondeu-me – Eram piores da ultima vez, quando você colocou aquela blusa vermelha, mas mesmo assim...

Do que ele está falando?

Discretamente, ou tão discreta quanto eu possa ser, eu vi que a nossa esquerda havia uma mesa com um casal, o homem me olhava e sua acompanhante o fuzilava com os olhos, em uma mesa a nossa direita a cena se repetia.

Um pouco incomodada eu voltei a cobri minha cabeça com o xale e passei a caminhar fitando meus próprios pés.

Eu não fui a única a perceber estar sendo observada, pois logo em seguida eles também perceberam estar despertando a fúria de suas acompanhantes, e armaram um... Como vou dizer? Surpreendente esquema improvisado.

_Oi cara! – disse o da direita erguendo o braço – Há quanto tempo!

_Nem me fale não te vejo há anos! – respondeu o da esquerda.

E se viraram para suas acompanhantes com sorrisos forçados grudados nos rostos.

_Quem é ele? – ouvi as mulheres perguntarem.

_Um antigo amigo de faculdade. – respondeu um.

_Trabalhamos juntos uma vez. – respondeu o outro.

Homens... Não param de surpreender-me. -.-'

É claro que eu podia ter ido até elas e dito que na verdade os dois não se conhecem, e que estavam na verdade olhando para mim, mas quem sou eu para semear a discórdia? E além do mais, eu sei que de alguma forma ainda ia acabar sobrando pra mim.

Então preferi ficar quieta.

_Bem suponho que já esteja tão acostumada a ser admirada que já nem perceba mais.

Não, isso tá mais para o cumulo da distração mesmo!

_Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber sobre sua mãe? – perguntei desesperadamente tentando mudar de assunto.

_Se fossemos almoça em minha casa, eu diria a você para não aceitar nada que minha mãe te oferecesse afirmando ter feito com as próprias mãos. A cozinha é território de meu pai, porque minha mãe é um desastre c... Mamãe é bom revê-la! – interrompeu-se repentinamente quando paramos em frente a uma mesa com uma mulher de longas madeixas escuras sentada a ela.

Ela ofereceu as faces para serem beijadas, depois pegou o rosto do filho entre as mãos e beijou-o na testa. Não consegui evitar achar isso uma coisa muito fofa, hoje em dia não é muito comum de se ver um filho demonstrando amor publicamente a sua mãe, e isso é realmente triste.

_Que bom, fico tão contente em ver que ainda se lembra de mim querido. – ela disse com o sorriso mais doce do mundo.

_Como assim mamãe? – ele olhou-a confuso.

_Você não me liga, e também não me disse nada de sua nova namorada.

_Não estamos namorando. – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Comentário que ela dispensou com um vago aceno de mão, como se fosse algo trivial.

_Também não me disse que tinha terminado com aquela menina adorável, a Kikyou.

_Sesshoumaru... – ele rosnou inconscientemente eu acho.

_E Rin. – acrescentou a mãe dele – Por favor, sentem-se, ou preferem comer em pé?

Sem saber o que dizer eu puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me, Inuyasha fez o mesmo, sua mãe balançou a cabeça de forma reprovadora.

_O que? – disse Inuyasha.

_Você deveria ter puxado a cadeira pra ela.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Da ultima vez que eu fiz isso mamãe, meus ouvidos ficaram quentes de tanto que você falou.

A Sra. Taisho girou os olhos exasperada.

_Por favor, Inuyasha, daquela vez você puxou a cadeira bem na hora que sua avó iria sentar! Tenha santa paciência, ela caiu no chão, à mulher tinha setenta anos, poderia ter quebrado o quadril!

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

_Foi um acidente.

_E eu sou a mulher maravilha!

_Eu tinha seis anos. E de qualquer forma ofukuro a senhora me disse para nunca mais fazer aquilo. E eu obedeci, nunca mais puxei a cadeira de uma mulher.

_Você é impossível! – ela reclamou – E me chame de ofukuro novamente e eu te mostro como o fato de você pressionar os polegares contra a garganta de uma pessoa a matam muito mais rápido por estrangulamento.

Movi-me desconfortável em meu lugar.

_Vocês sabiam que em caso de estrangulamento, o que realmente mata a pessoa é a falta de sangue circulando no cérebro e não a falta de oxigênio?

Mãe e filho me encararam, fiquei vermelha de vergonha e encolhi-me debaixo de meu xale, sentindo-me pequenininha de vergonha, ai, por que eu nunca consigo segurar a língua?!

A Sra. Taisho piscou.

_Minha nossa, que mocinha inteligente essa que temos aqui!

Inuyasha pigarreou.

_Mamãe, está é Higurashi Kagome. Kagome, esta é minha ofukuro, digo minha mãe. – consertou rapidamente quando viu o olhar assassino de sua mãe – Taisho Izayoi.

Dona Izayoi sorriu-me.

_É um prazer conhece-la querida, agora por que não abaixa esse tecido, e me deixe ver você?

Muito envergonhada por ter dito uma coisa tão estúpida como aquelas em voz alta eu baixei o xale devagar, quando me viu o choque imediatamente tomou conta do rosto da mãe de Inuyasha.

Já sei, já sei, ela também me achou idêntica a Kikyou, assim como o irmão de Inuyasha e o próprio Inuyasha também.

_Minha nossa! – disse abismada – Mas ela é encantadora! Rápido, eu preciso registrar isso!

E agitadamente ela colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa e começou a procurar por algo lá dentro, enquanto Inuyasha suspirava e jogava a cabeça para trás, como se já estivesse esperando por aquela reação dela, bem vejamos, ele me disse alguma coisa sobre o que a mãe dele faria quando me visse, mas o que era?

Caramba, eu não consigo me lembrar. O que foi que Inuyasha disse sobre a mãe dele?

Vamos ver, ela é paranoica, e... O que mais? Ah sim, gosta de coisas bonitas! Mas tinha algo mais... Por gostar de coisas bonitas, ela está sempre... Hã... Sempre...

_Finalmente, olha aqui a danadinha! – comemorou a D. Taisho com uma pequena câmera digital em mãos.

Ah, é mesmo, agora me lembrei.

Ela está sempre tirando fotos de tudo o que acha bonito.

_Mãe... – Inuyasha chamou cansado – Por favor.

Ela olhou-o como uma careta.

_Ora Inuyasha, tenho certeza que a... A...

_Kagome? – sugeri.

_Isso! Eu já sabia. Tenho certeza que a Kagome não vai se importar com uma pequena e inocente fotografia vai?

Ela me olhou com grandes e achocolatados olhos pidões.

_Hã... – movi-me desconfortável – Não claro que... Oh! – pisquei surpresa – Mas já? Eu ainda não estava preparada.

_Mas estas são justamente as melhores. – ela sorriu observando minha foto em sua câmera digital – Você é realmente muito bonita, até mais que a minha adorável Flor do Leste.

_Obrigada. – agradeci sem jeito – Mas quem é Flor do Leste?

_Uma das bonecas dela, mamãe faz coleção de bonecas Barbie, porque ama a beleza delas. – Inuyasha respondeu no lugar de sua mãe – Flor do Leste é a índia?

_Não, a gueixa. – ela bufou – A índia se chama Aiyra. Você nunca aprende o nome de minhas meninas!

_Elas são mais de vinte. – defendeu-se Inuyasha acenando para o garçom – E olha o nome que você dá pra elas!

O garçom não demorou a se aproximar de nossa mesa, para atender nossos pedidos, eu pedi um bife acebolado e um suco de maçã e uva para acompanhar, a Sra. Izayoi optou por frango empanado e Inuyasha quis um peixe.

_De qualquer forma, estou aliviada que você seja mulher. – D. Izayoi disse assim que o garçom se afastou.

Sabe de uma coisa?

Sinto-me profundamente aliviada por ela ter dito isso antes de começarmos a comer, porque senão, eu ia me engasgar com meu bife e espirrar suco por meu nariz.

_Mãe! – Inuyasha disse surpreso – Você achou que a Kagome fosse homem?!

_Só um pouquinho. – ela sorriu encabulada – é que eu vi você entrando com ela toda coberta... Achei que fosse Miroku vestido de mulher de novo.

_De novo? – perguntei surpresa.

_Sim. – ela sorriu e bateu uma foto de minha expressão surpresa – Quando eram pequenos Inuyasha e Miroku se vestiram de bailarinas para ir a uma festa de halloween, depois que perderam uma aposta para o Sesshoumaru.

_Ofukuro! – Inuyasha bateu a cabeça no tampo da mesa – Eu te disse para nunca mais falar nisso!

_Mas vocês ficaram tão bonitinhos, Miroku de azul e você de cor de rosa.

_Bailarina cor de rosa? Você?

Tentei segurar a risada, mas fui mal sucedida, e nem me importei quando ela voltou a tirar uma foto minha.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar zangado à mãe.

_Por que foi falar que eu me vesti de bailarina cor de rosa ofukuro? Agora ela vai ficar ai rindo de mim!

Reclamou bem no momento em que o garçom se aproximava de nós para nos servir, ele não falou nada, mas lançou um olhar estranho a Inuyasha, que afundou o rosto entre as mãos.

_Que ótimo. Agora se a senhora já acabou de me constranger... Posso dizer uma coisa?

_O que?

Ele apontou para mim com o polegar.

_Ela não é minha namorada. – sua mãe o olhou cética – É verdade!

_E eu **adoro** quando você me chama de ofukuro. – ela deu um sorriso forçado.

Pigarrei baixinho.

_Ele está dizendo a verdade... Não estamos namorando.

O garfo caiu da mão da Sra. Izayoi.

_O que... Mas por que não?

_Ei! – Inuyasha reclamou indignado – Por que acredita nela, mas não acredita em mim?

_Porque ela parece ser uma menina sincera, e eu conheço bem o filho que tenho.

Pareço ser uma menininha sincera, claro, eu sou muito sincera, tão sincera que nunca contei para Sango que aquele abajur de porcelana com a forma de um anjo que dei a ela no natal do ano passado, e que supostamente deveria ter me custado os olhos da cara, na verdade é só uma falsificação barata que comprei na Internet.

Bem mas... Foi só uma mentirinha inocente, para não magoá-la. Eu não vou ser condenada a danação eterna por causa dela. Quero dizer, todo mundo já mentiu uma vez na vida. Não é?

Mas ela disse que eu pareço uma menina sincera... Certa vez um fotógrafo me disse que eu tenho olhos mais letais que um par de pistolas, e Souta também me disse isso.

_Ah, por favor, ofukuro! – ele exclamou – Eu já disse que não fui eu quem quebrou aquele seu estupido golfinho de cristal!

Sua mãe o olhou piscando inocentemente.

_E quem aqui falou em golfinho de cristal? – e virou-se para mim – Kagome eu disse alguma coisa sobre um golfinho?

Movi-me incomodada.

_Não eu... Eu creio que não.

Ela olhou placidamente para o filho.

_Viu só? Ninguém aqui falou qualquer coisa sobre golfinhos, você está imaginando coisas. – ela tinha um sorriso tenebroso grudado ao rosto – Ou então é a sua consciência te pregando peças.

_Não é não! – ele negou – É você me mandando mensagens subliminares com aquela sua porcaria de psicologia, insinuando que eu já menti para a senhora antes, consequentemente levando a história do golfinho!

D. Taisho deu de ombros.

_Você que está dizendo isso, não eu, embora sua agressividade indique alguma culpa.

O interior das orelhas de Inuyasha avermelhou-se até parecer que começariam a soltar fumaça.

Eu pensei em virar um copo de água em cima dele para esfriar a cabeça dele – uma vez mamãe fez isso com Souta – mas pensei melhor, aquele copo de água só serviu para irritar ainda mais o Souta – embora eu não me lembre de por que ele estava zangado – e acabei oferecendo o copo a ele ao invés de simplesmente virá-lo em sua cabeça.

Inuyasha olhou-me por dois segundos, pegou o copo e bebeu tudo de uma só vez.

D. Taisho acenou como se aprovasse aquele comportamento, ou então simplesmente já esperasse por aquilo.

_Agora voltando à relação de vocês, o que é que vocês são exatamente, se não são namorados?

Bem o que dizer?

Bem acontece que eu sou secretamente o colega de quarto dele Higurashi Souta, e um dia eu acabei esbarrando sem querer na namorada dele a Kikyou, e então a garota surtou, terminou com ele e decidiu que estava apaixonada por mim, e pra me livrar disso eu decidi treiná-lo para reconquistar Kikyou, pra ver se assim ela larga do meu pé.

É isso resume bem as coisas.

Mas ao invés disso eu disse:

_Só estou ensinando boas maneiras a ele.

_Boas maneiras. É claro. – D. Taisho suspirou – Eu conheço meu filho, sei que ele precisa disso, não que Inuyasha seja mal educado, eu nunca me atreveria a dizer isso afinal eu mesma o eduquei e o eduquei muito bem.

_Tenho certeza que sim. – concordei amável.

_O caso é que ele nunca deu ouvido a ninguém, eu o eduquei bem, ele que nunca aprendeu. – balançou a cabeça – Mas você é tão linda... Uma pena que não estejam namorando. Meus netos realmente seriam de arrasar se vocês dois...

_Mãe! – exclamou Inuyasha com as bochechas rosadas como as minhas – Lá vai a senhora colocando a carroça na frente dos bois de novo!

A dona Izayoi Taisho encolheu os ombros tirou uma foto minha e de Inuyasha corados, guardou sua câmera e chamou pelo garçom para pedir sobremesa.

_Eu não vou comer sobremesa. – avisei – Já estou satisfeita obrigada.

_O que? Mas já? Você comeu tão pouquinho!

_Kagome é modelo mamãe, esse é o trabalho dela. – explicou Inuyasha.

Os olhos da Sra. Taisho brilharam, e eu acho que ela sequer se deu conta quando o garçom deixou um prato com uma faia de pudim a frente dela e outro a frente de Inuyasha.

_Uma modelo! – exclamou contente – Não é para menos que é tão bonita!

Voltei a ruborizar.

_Ora... A senhora vai me deixar envaidecida. D. Taisho.

Ela riu e apertou-me uma bochecha.

_Olha que gracinha você fica assim corada! – e virando-se para o filho sussurrou alto o bastante para metade das mesas ouvirem – Esta é a nora que eu sempre quis! Vê se não a deixa escapar se não eu irei pensar que você é gay meu filho!

***.*.*.***

**Pronto desde 26/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

**Volta às aulas batendo na porta aí, vocês não tem ideia da minha empolgação. ¬¬' ~lê eu modo sarcasmo nível 1000~ é sério, por que as minhas férias não podem ser tipo a do Phineas e Ferb e durar uns seis anos?**

**Mas e então, não se esqueçam das perguntas! Vamos ver quem consegue deixa-los mais vermelhos!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Yogoto:** Ai não imagina! Eu gosto demais do Kouga, se o Inuyasha chegar na voadora com ele, eu o demito! Vou surpreendê-la? Será mesmo? ^^

**Narumi Jung**: KKKK Na mosca!

Ah jura? Uma futura modelo? Mas é modelo comercial ou manequim?

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Esse Kouga não têm vergonha mesmo! U.Ú

Pois é, a Sango fala da Kah, mas ela também é bem exagerada! ^^'

Interesseira sim, mas temos de admitir que ela é sincera.

Eu finjo que já esqueci fazer o que né?

**nane-chan**: Há! O placar deles! Mas é né, vivem roubando beijos dela. ^^'

**patyzinha****:** Bem ele não pode fazer nada (ah não ser quase matar a Kagome do coração) afinal ele e a Kah não são um casal nem nada do tipo.

Todo mundo achou isso, mas acho que ninguém vai querer ir dizer na cara dela, né? ^^

**Agome chan****:** Isso é porque ele é uma "paródia" de "A garota da capa vermelha" KKKKK

Eu adorei escrever o Naraku naquele vestido, sabe? Foi tão engraçado!

Isso ai Inuyasha te esperta que a concorrência tá em peso! KKKK

Não, dessa vez eu decidi dar um desconto pra Kagome! :D

**Babb-chan****:** Eu já comentei a minha surpresa pela sua espantosa velocidade em postar review's de ultima hora? ^^

A paranoia já faz parte da Kagome, fazer o que né? KKKK

Ah eu também prefiro essas versões dos contos de fada, embora eu precise admitir que nutra certo encantamento pela versão da Disney de "A Bela e a Fera" ^^

Não só os homens. É de a natureza humana contrariar os outros! -.-'

KKKK O Inuyasha já esta começado a considerar o Souta como um amigo! O meu irmão estava vendo Shrek quando eu escrevi isso, daí veio à ideia!

Ah isso é porque ela estava mais é imitando a mãe dela enquanto ensaiava. :D

Verdade, afinal os gêmeos não são tão diferentes quanto todas pensavam!

Francamente acho que ninguém contava com isso. X.X

KKK Até ameaçar cortar a mão dos outros ele já ameaçou, esse Kohaku é mesmo uma graça!

Quer saber o que está acontecendo com a Sango? Então eu te conto *olho pra um lado e pra outro* Ela está se apaixonando!

Ah, a minha melancolia não é nem pela festa, eu nunca quis uma, é pelo meu quarto que me foi negado! Eles tinham prometido!

**Moon:** Ver ele viu né, agora se aquilo que ele teve foi um ataque de ciúmes cabe a vocês decidirem. ^^


	29. O troféu é uma calça!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

O troféu é uma calça?!

.

Bem o que exatamente posso dizer depois daquele hã... Infame comentário da Senhora Taisho?

Mãe e filho não discutiram... Não exatamente.

Foi mais para Inuyasha protestando, sem nunca erguer a voz, no entanto, e sua mãe o ignorando enquanto comentava como a sobremesa era deliciosa, e me obrigando a comer duas ou três colheradas, exceto pelo comentário que ela fez de que os protestos de Inuyasha só reforçariam a tese dela – e que só piorou as coisas – e eu assistia tudo com minha xicrinha de café nas mãos, depois ela levantou-se, beijou as bochechas de Inuyasha, que respondeu com um "eu te amo mamãe, e tome cuidado" ela sorriu e em seguida beijou as minhas bochechas também – como se de repente eu também fosse filha dela – e disse a Inuyasha que pagasse a conta, pois ela já estava indo embora.

Sabe, é difícil encontrar um homem nessa idade que não tenha vergonha de demonstrar carinho para com a mãe publicamente. Involuntariamente eu sorri, Inuyasha conquistou o meu respeito.

_Bem... Ao menos conseguimos convencê-la de que não estamos namorando. – comentei já no carro.

_É – Inuyasha concordou – Mas não de que não seremos futuros namorados.

E balançou a cabeça.

Há! Futuros namorados, da onde ela tirou uma coisa dessas? Há!

Para evitar que Inuyasha me levasse até o hotel onde eu supostamente estou hospedada, eu pedi a ele que me levasse à faculdade, porque já fazia tempo que eu não via Sango – Tipo assim umas três horas – é claro que eu podia ter ligado para Kohaku vir me buscar, como das outras vezes, mas... Bem como vocês já devem ter percebido pelas minhas dicas sutis _eu não gosto de motos._

_Você não vai mesmo me contar aquela história de bailarina cor de rosa? – perguntei.

_Sesshoumaru, Miroku e eu fizemos uma aposta, Miroku e eu perdemos, tivemos de colocar tutus e pronto. Fim da história. E nem pense em comentar isso com seu irmão!

Eu pisque inocentemente para ele.

_Ah, mas esta seria a melhor parte do meu relatório.

_Relatório?!

_Oh sim. Eu estava inclusive pensando em dar uma atenção especial para aquela duvida de sua mãe por suas... Preferencias.

Inuyasha parou o carro em um sinal vermelho e virou-se para mim.

_Kagome, você gostaria que eu a convidasse a descer do carro e pegar um ônibus?

Juntei as palmas das mãos e o olhei com uma brilhante alegria nos olhos.

_Ah que fofo! – falei – Você está me _perguntando_ se eu _gostaria_ de ser _convidada _a sair do carro e pegar um ônibus, ao invés de simplesmente me expulsar e mandar-me pegar um ônibus, estamos progredindo!

Ele torceu as feições para mim, virou-se para frente e voltou a colocar o carro em movimento.

_Você é uma garota estranha.

_Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, não eu não gostaria, eu não ando de ônibus.

_Sei... – falou cético – Vai me dizer que nunca andou de ônibus então?

_Já. É claro que já.

Deixei de fora que da ultima vez que andei de ônibus foi só porque era uma situação de extrema emergência, veja bem, vovô havia escorregado no banheiro e deslocado o ombro.

Não podiam chamar Souta porque ele estava fora da cidade em um passeio da escola e mamãe estava no tribunal pagando uma multa por excesso de velocidade (embora ela jure até hoje que não estava correndo, mas sim que o guarda só a multou para se vingar porque ela se recusou a sair com ele), e dessa forma... Só sobrei eu.

_Mas eu não gosto.

_Por quê?

_Primeiro por causa da lotação, são muitas pessoas juntas em um mesmo lugar, espremidas e respirando uma em cima das outras, sabe quantos germes e bactérias podem circular numa situação dessas?

Eu tive que esperar quase uma hora e meia até que passasse o ônibus que eu queria com lugares para sentar, e antes dele já haviam passado outros dois, nenhum deles com bancos disponíveis.

Inuyasha deu uma risada curta.

_Você pareceu até o Sesshoumaru falando.

_E também pela falta de segurança, na verdade da ultima vez que peguei um ônibus usei cordas bem grossas na falta de cindo de segurança.

Ele olhou-me espantado.

_Você tentou se amarrar ao assento do ônibus com cordas?!

_Não, eu consegui. Aonde eu consegui as cordas não vem ao caso e olhe para frente, isso me lembra de mais uma razão de porque eu não gosto de ônibus.

_E qual é? – perguntou em tom divertido.

_Eu não confio em deixar a minha vida a mercê de um motorista desconhecido e provavelmente estressado pelas horas continuas atrás de um volante.

_Você é uma garota estranha. – ele comentou parando o carro no estacionamento da faculdade, tirando o cinto e saindo.

Tirei meu cinto.

Eu não sou estranha eu sou apenas um pouco... Diferente. Só isso, não estranha.

_Mas eu gosto disso. – ele completou abrindo a porta do carro e me oferecendo a mão para ajudar-me a sair.

_Gosta do que? – aceitei sua ajuda e sai do carro.

_De você ser esquisita. – ele tocou minha cabeça, ainda segurando minha mão – Eu vejo pencas de garotas iguais todos os dias.

Olhei-o no fundo dos olhos.

_Inuyasha. – chamei.

_O que?

_Você quebrou mesmo aquele golfinho de cristal da sua mãe?

_Já disse que não! – ele irritou-se.

Mas _não _puxou a mão.

_Certo você este falando a verdade eu acredito em você. – falei sincera e larguei a mão dele – Venha me ajude a achar Sango.

Bem, aposto que ficaram confusas, então eu vou explicar: quando uma pessoa mente, seu coração acelera, e a maioria das pessoas tende a evitar contato físico quando mente, de forma que se você segurar a mão de uma pessoa quando ela mentir é provável que ela vá puxar essa mão.

Claro que isso não funciona com todas as pessoas, Sango, por exemplo, é completamente imune a esse truque.

Nós procuramos Sango na cantina, na biblioteca, no quarto dela – nessa parte eu fui sozinha – no campo de futebol, na quadra de vôlei, e na piscina, mas não a encontramos em lugar algum.

_Onde foi que ela se meteu? – perguntei-me parando de caminhar – Já estou cansada, esses sapatos não foram feitos para andar!

Inuyasha encarou meus saltos por uns segundos.

_Tem razão. – concordou. – Sente aí vamos descansar.

Eu podia ter reclamado que a grama deixaria minha saia suja, mas meus pés estavam doendo, então eu simplesmente obedeci, ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

_Tire os sapatos, vai ser melhor.

_Tem razão. – concordei tirando os sapatos ao meu lado Inuyasha fez o mesmo – Seus pés também doem?

_Não. – respondeu.

_Então por que esta os tirando?

_Para que você os calce.

Olhei-o estupefata.

_Por que eu calçaria seus sapatos?

_Porque são mais confortáveis.

_Bem é eu sei disso, isso é óbvio, mas e quanto a você?

_Vou ficar bem. – ele deu de ombros – Eu gosto de ficar descalço.

Mordi o lábio inferior e inclinei-me para trás até apoiar-me nos cotovelos, observando as nuvens e esticando as pernas, esses sapatos estavam começando a me darem calos, mas também não quero que ele fique descalço por minha causa, mas depois de alguns minutos quando olhei para o lado vi Inuyasha sentado numa posição canina também olhando para o céu, não pude evitar e comecei a rir.

Ele olhou-me curioso.

_Que foi?

_Você. – falei ainda rindo – Parece um cachorrinho fofo.

Estiquei uma das mãos até alcançar sua cabeça e esfregar a região entre suas orelhas, de repente Inuyasha sorriu e se sentou direito no chão, eu também me sentei.

_É um velho hábito. – explicou, e olhou de um lado para o outro antes de confessar – às vezes também coço a orelha com o pé.

_Não!

_Sim. – ele riu – É quase inconsciente.

A imagem de Inuyasha coçando a orelha com o pé formou-se em minha cabeça, em seguida eu também o imaginei rolando e deitando e fazendo gracinhas por petiscos como um cãozinho, e latindo e rosnando.

Buda isso é tão engraçado. Curvei-me para frente agarrando a barriga de tanto rir.

Inuyasha deu-me um leve empurrão.

_Pare de rir. – disse com um sorriso – Ou vai me dizer que também não tem algumas manias?

_Algumas? – dei um riso fungado – Eu tenho tantas manias, que se fosse te contar todas ficaríamos aqui até o anoitecer.

Inuyasha riu e balançou a cabeça.

_Não acredito em você!

Eu olhei-o com fingida indignação.

_Ah não? Toda vez que eu lavo as mãos tenho que esfregar cada pulso cinco vezes! Se eu estou lendo um livro e erro alguma coisa, ou paro por alguma razão, eu preciso começar a ler desde o começo do paragrafo de novo. Quando fico irritada de verdade com alguém ou alguma coisa eu canto!

_Você canta? – Ele me interrompeu.

_Canto. – confirmei – É involuntário, quando vejo já estou cantando... É quase inconsciente.

_Então quanto eu te ver cantando...

_É melhor correr. – confirmei me levantando – Mas agora, é melhor irmos, quero encontrar a Sango.

Porém quando eu me abaixei para calçar meus sapatos percebi que eles tinham sumido, olhei desconfiada para Inuyasha, ele ainda estava sentado no chão, mas olhava em outra direção e tinha uma das mãos escondidas nas costas, mas sorriu de canto quanto percebeu meus olhos crispados em sua direção.

_Esses saltos estão acabando com seus pés, já chega deles por hoje, não vou deixar você calça-los de novo e nem andar descalça, então ponha os tênis ou eu vou ter que te carregar Kagome.

Fiz uma careta, e calcei os tênis dele.

Ele se levantou com um sorriso vitorioso segurando meus saltos na mão, tentei fazer uma última tentativa:

_Eu não posso usar essa saia sem meus saltos, eu te disse isso, a saia é comprida demais para minhas pernas.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

_Segure a saia então. Onde acha que Sango pode estar?

Só tem um lugar onde não a procuramos. Eu acho que já sei onde ela está...

_Aqui tem alguma quadra de basquete?

Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

_Tem sim, mas está trancando... Ninguém entra lá sem a chave.

Mas Sango tem a chave, ela a roubou de Kouga. Peguei a mão de Inuyasha, com uma mão e com a outra segurei a saia para não tropeçar nela.

_Me leve até lá, por favor. – pedi.

As bochechas dele ficaram vermelhas, deve ser a quentura, depois daquele breve chuvisco o sol ficou um pouco forte, mas não está calor... Está um clima até bem agradável.

De qualquer forma, acho que ele precisa passar protetor solar antes de sair, isso é muito importante, se não você pode até pegar um Melanoma, eu, por exemplo, passo protetor solar todas as manhãs antes de sair.

_Tudo bem. Vamos lá. – ele concordou e em seguida pigarreou – Você tem mais alguma... Mania?

_Hã? O que? Ah sim, várias. Por exemplo... Quando estou realmente feliz eu fico cantarolando, e quando estou triste...

_Você dança? – ele chutou.

Tenho a leve impressão de que ele está me gozando...

_Não besta. – girei os olhos – Eu como ovos crus.

Eu comi uma dúzia inteira de ovos crus, nos três dias que se seguiram ao meu corte de cabelo.

Uma careta de nojo passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Inuyasha.

_Come ovos crus?

_Essa eu peguei da minha mãe. – completei.

_Sua mãe também come ovos crus quando está triste?

_Não exatamente... Ela come ovos crus todos os dias, quebra o desjejum com eles.

Eu evitei rir das bochechas de Inuyasha que de rosadas estavam rapidamente se tornando esverdeadas.

Segundo ela mesma, mamãe começou com esse hábito de fazer o dejejum com três ovos crus, às vezes cinco, mas isso é muito difícil, quando ainda estava grávida de Souta e teve o súbito desejo de comer ovos crus, desde então não parou mais, exceto pelo período quando ela esteve grávida de mim, nessa época ela não podia sequer ver um ovo – fosse cru, frito ou cozido – que já queria vomitar.

Ironicamente, eu acabei herdando o gosto dela por ovos crus, enquanto que Souta quase não suporta ver uma de nós duas comendo ovos crus, é sério, ele passa mal mesmo, fica enjoado e chega a ponto de quase vomitar.

Vovô diz que as mulheres da família Higurashi são realmente estranhas, ele só se esquece de que a mamãe não é uma Higurashi por nascimento, mas sim por casamento. ^^'

E aparentemente Inuyasha concorda, porque ele colocou a mão em minha cabeça e a esfregou levemente enquanto dizia risonho:

_Você é mesmo uma menina estranha Higurashi, de verdade.

Fiquei com medo de minha peruca sair, mas aparentemente a Sango, de alguma forma, realmente a prende muito bem em minha cabeça, porque ela não se moveu um centímetro sequer. – Não que eu tenha sentido pelo menos.

_Ei. É ali que fica a quadra de basquete? – apontei.

Inuyasha virou-se para olhar na direção que eu apontava e rapidamente levei as mãos à cabeça para ajeitar a peruca, só por precação, sabe?

Mas baixei-as rapidamente quando ele virou-se para mim de novo.

_É ali mesmo. – respondeu – Vamos lá.

A porta do ginásio estava aberta, o que significava que eu estava certa, Sango realmente está aqui, Inuyasha entrou primeiro e eu fui logo atrás, estando ele descalço e eu usando os tênis dele ao invés de meus saltos, acabamos não fazendo barulho quando entramos, e isso somado ao fato de que estava tudo escuro, exceto pelas luzes da quadra, acabou contribuído para que nossa chegada não fosse percebida.

Havia duas pessoas na quadra.

A primeira usava vestido, e a segunda segurava uma bola.

_Então você vai mesmo me deixar dizer que os homens jogam qualquer esporte melhor que as mulheres assim sem revidar nem nada do tipo? – perguntou a pessoa com a bola, em tom de escárnio.

E eu reconheci a voz de Miroku.

Nossa, a acústica desse lugar e muito boa.

Quem precisa de microfone não é mesmo?

_Eu não disse isso! – retrucou a pessoa de vestido. Sango. Por que não estou surpresa? – Mas não estou vestida para jogar basquete seu babaca, eu estou usando um vestido, caso não tenha notado!

_Eu não acredito que ele vai fazer isso de novo. – Inuyasha resmungou ao meu lado.

Olhei-o curiosa.

_Isso o que? – sussurrei.

Por que estamos falando tão baixo?

_Nada. – ele pegou-me pelo pulso – Vamos embora.

_Não mesmo. – soltei-me dele e fui sentar-me em uma das cadeiras da escura arquibancada – Agora você me deixou curiosa!

Inuyasha resmungou alguma coisa como "Isso não vai acabar bem. Antes do fim do dia vamos ter um caso para o CSI resolver aqui", mas ignorei.

Miroku estava quicando a bola na quadra.

_Se não está vestida para jogar basquete, que tal uns lances livres?

Sango ficou calada por alguns segundos, como se pensasse na proposta dele, e então respondeu:

_Me passe logo essa bola aqui.

Miroku jogou a bola para Sango e ela a apanhou sem dificuldades, por causa de seus reflexos rápidos, eu bati levemente em Inuyasha com meu cotovelo.

_Ele é bom?

Perguntei, porque no que se refere a Sango... Bem, não estou dizendo que ela seja uma grande craque do basquete, mas ela também não é ruim, porém ela é supercompetitiva e não vai parar de jogar até derrotá-lo... E se ele for muito bom podemos muito bem ficar aqui o dia inteiro.

_Ele é horrível. – Inuyasha me respondeu.

Olhei-o espantada.

_Então por que ele está desafiando Sango dessa maneira?

_Porque um safado como ele sabe tirar proveito até do que ele é ruim.

Inclinei a cabeça sem entender o que ele queria dizer, na quadra Sango havia acabado de fazer uma cesta, e a bola tinha rolado até os pés de Miroku, ele pegou-a tranquilamente e foi posicionar-se no mesmo lugar de onde Sango havia lançado, ele jogou a bola... E errou por uns dois metros.

Sango simplesmente espocou-se numa gargalhada.

_E você ainda tem a ousadia de me dizer que os homens praticam qualquer esporte melhor que as mulheres? Você é muito sem noção m...! O que está fazendo?

_Tirando os sapatos é claro.

_Por quê?!

_Porque você acertou e eu errei.

Sango pegou a bola e colocou uma das mãos nos quadris.

_E vai tirar uma peça de roupa para cada cesta que eu fizer e você errar?

Meus olhos arregalaram-se com essa constatação.

Ah. Meu. Buda.

_E vise versa. Afinal... Que outro jeito tem de se jogar?

_O jeito em que não se tira a roupa? – respondeu com uma pergunta sarcástica.

Miroku fez um som de descrença.

_E qual seria a graça? Que foi? Vai amarelar agora frangote?

Sango você não vai dizer o que estou pensando... Você não vai...

Sango quicou a bola três vezes na quadra, e respondeu:

_Vamos lá.

Ela disse! -.-'

Eu sempre disse a Sango que esse espírito competitivo dela ainda a colocaria em problemas, mas ela me escuta? Muito raramente.

Virei-me ansiosa para Inuyasha.

_Até onde isso vai?

_Normalmente até debaixo dos lenções. Você nunca conheceu alguém com a lábia de Miroku. – respondeu-me – Mas neste caso... Até um nariz ensanguentado, aquela sua amiga é uma coisa feroz. E no caso de você incluir isso em seu relatório para Souta, até um tiro no peito e um caso novo para o CSI.

Eu não entendi muito bem, ele acha que o "Souta" vai atirar no Miroku, ou que o Miroku vai atirar no "Souta"?

Bem, talvez ele não esteja pensando assim tão adiante, e apenas tenha a certeza de que no final alguém ainda vai levar um tiro... Acho que já posso até ver Miroku e eu, de armas na mão, nos preparando para o duelo.

Ai Buda, as coisas não podem chegar tão longe assim, Sango vai ter que me ouvir!

Na quadra Sango quicou a bola no chão, de costas para a cesta, depois a girou no dedo indicador e a jogou por cima dos ombros, acertando a cesta sem sequer olhar, virou-se para a Miroku.

_Tente você agora.

_Que perversa. – ele reclamou.

Sango encolheu os ombros.

_Pode pular a parte de girar a bola no dedo.

_Ainda vou ter de jogar a bola de costas?

_É claro!

Inuyasha sufocou uma risada, quando Miroku jogou a bola e ela passou longe, bem abaixo da cesta.

_Ela vai acabar deixando-o nu antes que ele consiga tirar qualquer peça de roupa dela.

_Talvez.

O caso é que a Sango está em grande desvantagem, conclui enquanto via Miroku abrir o zíper do camisão moletom e tirá-lo, embora ela seja bem melhor no basquete que ele, se ele acertar uma única cesta e ela errar, Sango vai ficar praticamente nua, porque justo hoje decidiu colocar um vestido.

D. Sorte passou longe daqui.

Sango sentou-se no chão e jogou a bola, acertou de novo.

A bola caiu quicou no chão e bateu no queixo de Miroku, fazendo-a rir.

Depois de sair correndo pela quadra atrás da bola e finalmente conseguir pegá-la, Miroku sentou-se no chão para imitar o feito de Sango, mas foi mal sucedido ele suspirou, e ainda sentado no chão tirou a camisa pela cabeça.

_A próxima será a calça! – Sango, que ainda estava totalmente vestida provocou – Quer mesmo continuar?

_Até o fim. – Miroku levantou-se.

_Uma jogada simples.

Sango correu até a cesta, pulou e lançou a bola... Ela errou.

Mau sinal. Mau sinal!

_Isso não é bom. – resmunguei – Miroku é mais alto que ela, seu salto tem um alcance maior, ele vai acertar aquela cesta. É quase certo.

Chamem-me de vidente se quiserem, porque eu estava certa: Miroku acertou a cesta.

Resultado? Sango teve que tirar o vestido.

_Isso é tão injusto. – Sango reclamou tirando o vestido azul de frente única pela cabeça – Eu só errei uma cesta e já estou praticamente nua!

Sango atirou o vestido de lado, agora vestindo somente um sutiã vermelho com varias caveirinhas negras estampadas nele, e um short negro e grudado a pele com estampas de corações coloridos... Eu me lembro desse short, fui eu quem deu pra ela, junto com um rosa cheio de borboletas e um azul florido, no dia do amigo.

_Ah, você está usando short. – Miroku comentou decepcionado.

_Sempre uso shorts debaixo de saias e vestidos seu pervertido! – vangloriou-se Sango cheia de orgulho.

Miroku coçou a lateral do maxilar.

_E então, continuamos?

Não mesmo! Levantei-me.

Inuyasha me olhou alertado.

_O que você está fazendo?!

_Já me cansei, daqui a pouco os dois estarão jogando basquete pelados!

Peguei um bom bocado de minha saia em minhas mãos, para não tropeçar e comecei a descer a arquibancada, sabendo que Inuyasha estava bem atrás de mim.

_Muito bem, vamos parar já com essa pouca vergonha que a Sango é moça de família! – já fui dizendo.

Sango assustou-se com a minha "entrada triunfal" e largou a bola de basquete.

_Ai Buda, da onde você veio Higurashi?!

_De um tempo budista. – respondi – Sango o que é que você pensa que está fazendo?!

Parei a sua frente, largando a saia e pegando a bola de suas mãos.

Sango estava tão surpresa com a minha presença ali, que nem sequer conseguiu responder-me, virei-me para Miroku, sacudindo o dedo em sua direção como uma mãe severa e muito zangada.

_E você! Seu devasso desencaminhador de jovens donzelas! Não tem vergonha?!

Miroku piscou confuso como se ainda tentasse compreender minha presença ali.

_Higurashi? – perguntou.

_Higurashi Kagome! – exaltei.

E senti a mão de Inuyasha em minha cabeça.

_Esta aqui é a irmã do Souta. – ele explicou. – A que estava naquela revista.

Miroku concordou, com os olhos fixos em meu rosto.

_Estou vendo a semelhança. São gêmeos?

_Eu sou mais nova. – torci a boca.

_Está bem agora Kagome, pare de fazer escândalo vamos indo. – chamou-me Sango se aproximando enquanto ajeitava o vestido.

Eu lancei um ultimo olhar penetrante a Miroku e fiz um sinal do tipo "estou de olho em você", antes de Sango fechar a mão em meu cotovelo e obrigar-me a me afastar dele. Ainda pude ouvir Inuyasha e Miroku conversando antes de sairmos:

_Não sei aonde você viu semelhança entre ela e o irmão, Miroku.

_Você é cego Inuyasha?!

_Feh. De qualquer forma isso não importa porque até o final do dia você será um homem morto.

Mistério resolvido: ele acha que o "Souta" que vai dar um tiro no Miroku.

_Como assim?

E a porta fechou-se as minhas costas.

Sango balançou a cabeça, largando-me o braço e estalando a língua.

_Francamente Kagome, tinha que interromper justo na parte divertida?

_Parte divertida? – espantei-me – Você já estava praticamente nua!

Ela encolheu os ombros.

_Foi um lance de sorte dele. Ah mas eu estava quase tirando as calças dele. Isso sim.

Olhei-a chocada.

_Você queria tirar as calças dele?!

_É claro. – confirmou com um sorriso perverso – E então eu as exigiria como troféus. E ele seria obrigado a tentar chegar até o quarto dele sem as calças!

Eu contive uma risada.

_Sango, de certeza você não seria tão má assim!

O sorriso maligno de Sango cresceu.

_Oh sim, eu seria sim.

_Sango! – tentei ralhar, mas eu estava rindo.

_E talvez eu pegasse a cueca também! – exclamou, e começou a rir, por isso não sei se ela estava brincando ou não – Ai sim queria só ver que jeito que ele ia dar! Mas claro você tinha que chegar e estragar a diversão.

_É lógico. Ele conseguiu o lance que fez você tirar o vestido, eu fiquei preocupada.

Sango riu passou o braço por meus ombros e apertou uma de minhas bochechas, como se eu fosse alguma criança bobinha.

_É claro que ficou! Porque, apesar de na maioria das vezes sermos eu e Kohaku a protegê-la, você também tem os seus momentos!

Cruzei os braços, e com ar de quem sabe tudo falei:

_De qualquer forma, agora você não pode negar.

_Não posso negar o que?

_Você gosta dele.

_Bateu a cabeça Higurashi?

_Sango, se qualquer outro garoto lhe propôs-se um jogo daqueles, você o metia de cabeça pela cesta antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer "basquetebol".

Sango pesou minhas palavras por alguns segundos.

_É... Pode ser que tenha razão.

__Pode ser?_

_Não força a barra Higurashi.

Mas sim, eu forcei.

_Sango... Nós somos amigas ou não?

E obviamente, obtive resultados.

_Esta bem. – ela deu um mínimo sorriso, com as bochechas rosadas – Eu gosto daquele pervertido.

Sem consegui me conter eu soltei um gritinho excitada e saltei sobre Sango, enlaçando-a pelo pescoço.

_Eu sabia! Eu te disse isso, não disse? Ah eu sabia! Eu sabia e eu sabia! Você gosta dele! Eu disse que gostava!

Sango colocou uma mão por cima de minha boca para que eu me calasse, e a outra pôs em meu ombro e me afastou.

_É. – ela disse – Mas não deixe que isso infle ainda mais o seu ego.

Besteira, eu não tenho o ego inflado.

Largou-me e continuou caminhando, eu recolhi um pouco de minha saia e a segui.

_E quando pretende contar a ele? – perguntei. – Não espera. primeiro nós temos que terminar.

_Ainda com essa história? – perguntou sem virar-se ou parar de andar.

_Não pode se recusar Sango!

Sango parou com um suspiro impaciente, e fitou o chão com as mãos postas nos quadris.

_Está bem. Nós estamos terminando nosso namoro de mentirinha neste momento. Pronto, feliz?

_Sim. – abri um sorriso.

Sango concordou e continuou a andar.

_Ótimo, agora vamos trocar essas suas roupas.

Por dois segundos eu a segui, mas então voltei a parar.

_Sango? – chamei.

_O que foi agora Kagome? – respondeu-me impaciente, mas sem deixar de andar.

_ Vou me trocar no seu quarto?

_Como sempre. – confirmou.

_O quarto que você divide com a Kikyou?

_É o único que eu tenho. – e de repente ela entendeu o motivo de minha hesitação, parou onde estava e virou-se – Oh Kagome não se preocupe, eu barro a porta para ela não entrar!

_Mas também não quero ser vista saindo de lá como... – olhei para os lados e completei em tom baixo – Você sabe, como Souta!

_Então você sai pela janela. – encolheu os ombros e retomou seu caminho.

Que outra escolha eu tinha?

Continuei a segui-la.

Sango travou a porta do quarto com uma cadeira, e enquanto eu fui tomar banho ela ficou arrumando e encaixotando "Kagome" de volta a sua prateleira no guarda roupa, mas eu não fiquei por muito tempo no banho, embora eu quisesse, porque não conseguia tirar da cabeça o dia em que Kikyou travou a porta e eu tive que entrar pela janela para que Sango pudesse entrar no próprio quarto.

Afinal, o que impediria Kikyou de pegar algo grande e pesado para jogar contra a janela, e transformá-la em mil pedacinhos para conseguir entrar em seu quarto?

Quando saí do banheiro, minhas roupas de Souta estavam em cima da cama de Sango, enquanto a própria acabava de guardar "Kagome" no guarda roupa.

_Estive pensando Sango. – falei pegando a calça e vestindo-a – Souta precisa de um álibi.

_Álibi? – Sango fechou o guarda roupa e olhou-me – Seu irmão cometeu algum crime lá no exterior?

_Não! – respondi de imediato, e afivelei o cinto – Estou falando de mim!

_Ah. Por que precisa de um álibi?

Prendi a respiração e vesti a blusa regata antes de responder:

_Porque é estranho que Souta nunca esteja por perto quando você está com Miroku. Hoje por exemplo, Kagome estava com Inuyasha, mas e Souta?

_Ah entendi. Bem, depois inventamos uma desculpa. Acabe de se vestir. – ela deu um sorriso jocoso – Ex-namorado.

_Vai-te catar Sango! – respondi com um sorriso, enfiando-me nas blusas masculinas.

_E outra coisa. – Sango abaixou-se e pegou os tênis de Inuyasha do chão – De onde veio isso? Cadê seus saltos?

_Opa. – murmurei. – Esqueci meus sapatos de salto alto com Inuyasha.

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto eu colocava os tênis de Souta e completava minha "fantasia".

_E como você esqueceu seus sapatos com ele, e os dele foram parar nos seus pés?

_Os saltos estavam me machucando, então ele me emprestou os tênis dele, que são mais confortáveis. – coloquei-me de pé – Guarde-os pra mim, tá bem? Eu devolvo outro dia quando for Kagome novamente. Bem eu vou indo, até depois.

Acenei pra ela e saltei a janela.

Bem, hoje foi bem produtivo, Inuyasha realmente está se tornando mais... Gentil. É acho que essa é a palavra, logo, logo ele vai estar preparado para conseguir reconquistar Kikyou... Que engraçado, porque isso não me deixa satisfeita da forma que eu achei que deixaria?

Franzi o cenho puxando a chave do bolso e abrindo a porta.

Eu entrei no quarto. Meus olhos arregalaram-se E então. Eu gritei.

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 24/06/13, finalmente, pensei que não fosse acabar nunca!**

**De repente me cansei, fiquei cheia dessa fanfic, vou começar a botar mais momentos Inuyasha e Kagome, porque já perdi a paciência comigo mesma.**

**Hoje estou meio sem tempo, por isso não poderei responder as review's do capítulo passado, mas prometo que no próximo capitulo eu respondo as review's deste e do capitulo anterior também.**

**Mas e então, não se esqueçam das perguntas! Vamos ver quem consegue deixa-los mais vermelhos!**

**Só um recadinho para a ****patyzinha****: mande suas perguntas pelas review's, ok? ;)**


	30. Eu não quero falar sobre isso com vocês!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Eu não quero falar sobre isso com vocês!

.

Muito bem suponho que estejam querendo saber por que eu gritei não é?

Bem vamos recapitular: Eu cheguei, vi a janela do quarto aberta e gritei.

Agora por que eu gritei?

E aqui vão três opções para a resposta:

Havia um oni vestindo tanga de sumô com um tacape enorme na mão dentro do quarto.

Minha mãe estava me esperando.

A janela estava aberta.

Bem, pra você que escolheu a letra A: Tá doidona tá? O.o

Pra você que escolheu a letra B: Por Buda nem pense nisso!

Até porque se fosse a minha mãe, eu não iria começar a gritar... Tá eu meio eu ia entrar em pânico, mas quem é que começa a gritar quando vê a mãe?

Tá teve uma vez que eu estava vendo um filme de terror com a minha mãe, e quando acabou eu fui correndo para o banheiro – acontece que eu fiquei o filme todo me segurando pra não ir porque não queria perder nem um pedacinho – e ai quando eu estava lá, a luz do banheiro começou a piscar, tipo bem cena de filme de terror sabe?

E aí a luz apagou de vez, e meio minuto depois voltou a ascender, e de repente começou a piscar de novo, e nessa hora meu coração já estava querendo fugir pela boca, então eu acabei bem rapidinho o que tinha pra fazer e sai do banheiro, o corredor estava todo escuro, e eu fiquei tipo: "será que faltou luz?" foi quando eu vi: no final do corredor, uma sombra me espreitava.

Eu fiquei paralisada na hora.

Mas aí, a sombra começou a rir, uma risadinha baixa e sinistra.

Pronto baixou o pânico total em mim: eu comecei a rezar, gritar e chorar. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

E comecei a correr também, só que eu não saia do lugar porque eu estava correndo em círculos, ao mesmo tempo em que batia os braços que nem um pinguim tentando voar.

Acabou que no final era só a minha mãe tentando – e sendo muito bem sucedida por falar nisso – me pregar um susto, acontece que convenientemente a lâmpada do banheiro não estava bem apertada no bocal aquele dia, e tudo o que ela teve que fazer foi apagar a luz do corredor e ficar a espreita.

E a mulher foi tão bem sucedida que até hoje eu não durmo sem ter uma lanterna por perto – é só olhar a minha mesa de cabeceira pra comprovar.

Mas em fim, aquilo foi um fato isolado, e eu nem sei por que falei nisso.

Em resumo: Não. Não era a minha mãe.

E para você que escolheu a opção C, a janela: Parabéns você me conhece bem! – Sango é você?

É eu sei: quem é que grita por ver uma janela aberta?

Mas entendam: Inuyasha não deixou a janela aberta quando saiu.

E como eu sei disso mesmo tendo saído antes dele?

Simples: A mesa não esta molhada.

O caso é, enquanto Inuyasha e eu estávamos fora choveu, tanto é que eu estava usando um xale para proteger a peruca da chuva – por falar nisso esqueci aquele xale no carro do Inuyasha – e se Inuyasha tivesse esquecido a janela aberta quando saiu então à mesa estaria molhada. O que não é o caso. Ou seja: está janela foi aberta depois de Inuyasha ter saído, mas antes de eu chegar, e não há qualquer sinal de que ele já esteve por aqui.

Ou seja: alguém esteve aqui antes de nós. _Alguém invadiu o quarto_.

Eu sei, eu sei que só uma janela aberta não serve para provar que alguém invadiu o quarto, mas para uma paranoica nata, meias informações já bastam para criar um verdadeiro caso do FBI.

Logo tendo em vista que a minha conclusão foi de que o quarto foi invadido, eu gritei porque achei que o invasor ainda estaria aqui, só esperando para me acertar por trás, ou então pra me esfaquear, ou atirar em mim... Em fim, em poucos segundos eu pude ver claramente na minha cabeça desde a minha tragicamente patética morte até a fria e escura sala do perito onde eu seria aberta e fatiada feito um peru de natal.

Mas por sorte, o invasor já havia ido embora. Só que então me ficou duas duvidas na cabeça: Quem era ele e o que queria?

E assim, munida de uma lupa e minhas conclusões precipitadas eu comecei a investigar cada milímetro do quarto.

_Não falei? – ouvi Inuyasha dizer atrás de mim – Ele está maluco! Sabe que quase não me deixou entrar ontem? E hoje foi uma confusão só para tirar ele daqui para ir para a partida de futebol, e assim que acabou voltou correndo pra cá, olha só, ainda está usando o uniforme!

Francamente eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada da partida, era como se apenas o meu corpo estivesse lá, mas a minha alma ainda estivesse aqui no quarto procurando pistas de quem o invadiu ontem, tudo o que sei é que ganhamos e que a partida terminou em 3x2, mas não me pergunte quem fez os gols.

Fechei a porta do armário do banheiro, e encarei através do espelho Sango e Inuyasha parados na porta do banheiro.

_O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

O reflexo de Inuyasha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Esse aqui é meu quarto.

_Ah é. – dei um sorriso amarelo, não contem pra ninguém, mas eu tinha me esquecido disso – Sango o que você está fazendo aqui?

_Eu passo mais tempo aqui do que no meu quarto, já devia ter se acostumado.

Bem... É. Mas eu pensei que depois da nossa "separação" ela meio que ia dar um tempo das visitas dela ao quarto, tá eu admito, eu estava com esperanças de não ter de ser acordada por ela quase todos os dias. E daí? Eu posso sonhar, não posso?

O reflexo de Sango indicou Inuyasha ao seu lado com o polegar.

_E também, ele disse que você surtou.

_Eu. Não. Surtei! – falei pausadamente.

_Não claro que não. – Inuyasha respondeu cheio de Ironia – Só tá que nem um maluco olhando cada centímetro do quarto com uma lupa, e me disse para farejar o quarto a procura de odores estranhos por diversão. Normal. Nem um pouquinho surtado.

_Ei! – virei-me apontando a lupa em sua direção – Você tem um olfato bem apurado. Seria justo que ajudasse ao menos uma vez a humanidade com ele!

_A humanidade? – Inuyasha fez uma careta – Você só quer que eu me junte as suas maluquices!

_Muito bem crianças, agora parem de brigar, vocês sempre se deram tão bem. – Sango disse com um grande sorriso debochado que só aumentou perante os olhares fulminantes que Inuyasha e eu enviamos a ela. – O que? Não querem que eu os trate como crianças, parem de agir como tais.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e virou o rosto contrariado.

_Feh. – resmungou afastando-se do banheiro.

Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

_E então, por que você pirou dessa vez?

_Eu não pirei Sango! – defendi-me, e Sango cruzou os braços esperando minha explicação. – É que quando eu cheguei ontem aqui a janela estava aberta.

Os olhos de Sango arregalaram-se.

_Não! – ela exclamou.

_Sim! – eu respondi.

Sango ergueu as mãos a altura do rosto e disse:

_Oh puxa a janela estava aberta! O que será de nós agora?! – ela agarrou a cabeça – Rápido, fujam todos para o abrigo antibombas mais próximo, é o apocalipse!

Inuyasha começou a gargalhar sonoramente, e um sorriso jocoso abriu-se nos lábios de Sango, eu cerrei os olhos, os malditos estão zombando de mim!

Empurrei a Sango de lado e olhei para o quarto, Inuyasha estava meio sentado, meio deitado, em sua cama com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e um sorriso zombeteiro direcionado a mim.

Fiz uma careta e apontei-o:

_Ontem você saiu com a minha irmã.

Ele concordou.

_Vai encontrar todos os detalhes no relatório, que ela te entregou.

_Esqueça isso. Quando você chegou, o que encontrou?

_Você. – Respondeu ajeitando-se numa posição ereta – Pirando na batatinha, tirando fotos de cada canto do quarto.

_Mas antes disso você já tinha vindo aqui depois que deixou minha irmã com a Sango?

Ele fez uma careta como se estivesse tentando adivinhar aonde eu queria chegar com todas essas perguntas.

_Não, eu estava com Miroku.

_Exato! – exclamei e voltei para dentro do banheiro com minha lupa na mão.

Olha só, achei um fio de cabelo! Não espera, ele é longo e prateado, esquece é do Inuyasha.

Ouvi Sango suspirar pesadamente atrás de mim. E Inuyasha perguntar:

_Como você consegue namorar ele?

Ela apoiou o antebraço no batente da porta e olhou para trás.

_Acontece que nós não estamos mais namorando.

_Não?

Sango balançou a cabeça, e voltou a encarar-me, procurando fios de cabelo e digitais pelo banheiro.

_Terminamos ontem.

_Então vai ver que e por isso que ele pirou. – comentou parando ao lado de Sango.

_Eu não pirei!

Gritei jogando a lupa nele, mas o maldito conseguiu pegá-la no ar. Desgraçado, vai ter reflexos assim na China! Nem pra fazer um galo nesse cabeção dele. Bufei irritada e dei as costas a eles, me colocando de pé, de qualquer forma, creio que não vou mais encontrar nenhuma pista por aqui.

Muito bem, o próximo passo agora é recolher depoimentos e criar uma lista de suspeitos.

_Eu não sabia, foi uma má ideia trazê-la aqui, desculpe.

Sango balançou a cabeça.

_Esta tudo bem, o Higurashi realmente não pode sobreviver sem mim. – e virou-se para mim – Você esta dizendo que o quarto foi invadido simplesmente porque quando chegou a janela estava aberta, embora nada estivesse fora do lugar. Mas diz que não pirou. – disse Sango.

Suspirei. Por que eles não depositam nem uma gota de confiança em mim? Certo eu não tenho provas muito conclusivas, para eles, e eles também acham que eu sou meio maluca, mas mesmo assim podiam ao menos ter a gentileza de encarar a invasão do quarto como o Gato de Schrödinger, né?

O Gato de Schrödinger basicamente é o seguinte: certa vez um cientista chamado Schrödinger fez uma experiência da seguinte maneira; ele colocou em uma caixa um gato e um recipiente com veneno que tinha 50% de chances de romper e matar o gato e 50% de não romper e deixar o gato vivo. Depois fechou a caixa. Então enquanto a caixa não fosse aberta novamente, o gato podia estar tanto vivo quanto morto.

Ou seja, o quarto pode ou não ter sido invadido. Não precisa ser definitivamente um não!

Virei-me para eles.

__Aparentemente _nada estava fora do lugar. – ressaltei – E é basicamente isso.

Sango voltou a suspirar

_Você não pensou que o Inuyasha pode simplesmente ter se esquecido de fechar a janela?

_Não, porque não foi isso!

_Como você sabe? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Descarado, ele sabe que não deixou a janela aberta coisa alguma, e está apenas me provocando!

_Porque ontem choveu e se você tivesse deixado a janela aberta, teria molhado a mesa, mas a mesa não estava molhada e isso significa que a janela foi aberta depois de você sair, mas antes de eu chegar! – expliquei num só folego.

Sango cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Só isso? E você não pensou que ela pudesse ter sido aberta pelo vento?

Pra falar a verdade, essa hipótese nem passou pela minha cabeça. Mas de qualquer forma, ela já foi descartada! Sacudi a cabeça.

_Mas o vento não revira o quarto e depois tenta arrumar tudo do jeito que estava para que você não perceba que ele foi revirado, mas eu percebi porque a camisa laranja estava antes da vermelha no guarda roupa e não ao contrário, e o antisséptico de menta estava antes do de hortelã no armário do banheiro. E nem rouba uma coisa de dentro do guarda roupa que sabe que você vai demorar pelo menos uns vinte e dois dias para perceber!

Ele franziu o cenho.

_O que roubaram do guarda roupa? Meu secador?

Sango o encarou.

_Você tem um secador de cabelos?

Ele pegou uma porção de seus cabelos prateados – sim eu admito que seja prateado, mas vou continuar dizendo que são brancos só pra irritar ele. Que é? Se ele pode me irritar então eu também posso – e mostrou a ela.

_Já reparou no tamanho? É preciso alguns cuidados.

Alguns? Ele tem mais produtos pra cabelo que um salão de beleza!

Sango coçou o queixo.

_É, mas secador prejudica os cabelos.

_Eu só uso uma vez ou outra. – ele respondeu – Quando estou com pressa, ou então sem paciência pra esperar secar, e também nem molho todo dia.

_Sabe... Eu sei cortar cabelo, eu mesma corto os do Higurashi e do meu irmão, se estiver interessado...

_Nenhuma tesoura vai encostar-se ao meu cabelo.

_Ei! – gritei indignada, eles se esqueceram de mim!– O assunto aqui sou eu! Lembram?!

Sango e Inuyasha me olharam, como se tivessem esquecido de que eu estava aqui.

_Ah é. – falaram.

Trinquei os dentes. Eles tinham mesmo esquecido que estou aqui?!

Sango passou a mão pela franja, bagunçando ela um pouco.

_Mas e então, o que foi roubado?

_Não foi o secador do Inuyasha! – falei de imediato, e ele voltou a afastar-se como se de repente tivesse perdido todo o interesse no assunto – Foi...! Outra coisa.

_O que?

Senti meu rosto pinicar, ótimo agora eu estou ficando vermelha, mas não dá pra falar uma coisa dessas com o Inuyasha no mesmo cômodo, ele ia sacar na hora que eu sou uma garota afinal que garoto teria _aquilo _guardado no guarda-roupa? Pensei em ir até Sango e sussurrar o item afanado em seu ouvido, mas então me lembrei das orelhinhas fofas – por que eu disse fofas?! – que Inuyasha tem no topo da cabeça, e desisti, afinal não importa o quão baixo eu sussurre ele ainda assim vai me ouvir, e Sango não sabe o código Moss.

A única saída e dar algumas pistas, e torcer pra ela entender e não dar bandeira.

_Uma coisa que eu guardava dentro do par direito do meu tênis vermelho Sango.

_Do que você está... – De repente ela entendeu, e seus olhos se arregalaram – Não... Você esta falando _daquilo?_

Confirmei com a cabeça.

_Havia oito, e quando eu fui checar só tinham sete.

_Mas, mas... Você tem certeza?

_Absoluta.

_Você não o usou?

_Sango se eu tivesse usando eu me lembraria. Não concorda?

Sango levou a mão aos lábios, só espero que dessa vez ela não esteja zombando de mim novamente.

_Então alguém invadiu mesmo o quarto!

_Eu estou dizendo isso há horas!

Tá bem, pra quem ficou perdido aqui vai uma pequena dica: o que me foi roubado é algo que se encontra em qualquer farmácia, mas apenas mulheres precisam usar, e só durante alguns dias no mês.

Tá bem. Digam-me que vocês entenderam do que eu estou falando, por favor, digam, eu não quero ter que falar com todas as letras!

Ouvimos Inuyasha suspirar no quarto.

_Eu trouxe uma maluca para cuidar de um maluco, sou um idiota mesmo... Acho que o melhor que eu tenho a fazer mesmo é ir jogar videogame com o Miroku.

Ficamos apenas escutando Inuyasha calçar os sapatos e ir embora, sete minutos depois da porta bater, Sango entrou no banheiro junto comigo fechando à porta atrás de si e segurando-me pelos ombros falou:

_Você esta falando sério mesmo Kagome? Alguém roubou mesmo um de seus... – ela olhou de um lado para o outro como se houvesse mais alguém no banheiro com a gente (tá legal quem é a paranoica agora?) e falou baixinho – _Absorventes?_

Se bem que ser paranoica tem lá as suas vantagens, quero dizer, garotas ingênuas demais acabam marcando encontros pela internet com o "príncipe perfeito" que acaba sendo um tarado velhote que sequestra e mata elas. Já as paranoicas, ficam em casa vendo programas policiais com casos de assassinatos, e vendo garotas ingênuas sendo sequestradas e mortas por pervertidos da internet.

_É!

Sango olhou-me incrédula.

_Por que alguém faria isso?!

_Não sei. – parei um momento mordendo o lábio inferior – Mas seja quem for que pegou... Já sabe que eu sou uma garota na verdade.

Os olhos de Sango arregalaram-se como se só agora ela tivesse ligado os pontos.

_Ai senhor!

_Eu sei.

_Ai Senhor!

_Sango você não esta melhorando as coisas!

"Não esta melhorando as coisas" e só uma forma gentil de dizer, porque na verdade eu estou próxima de ter um ataque do coração, quero dizer, eu surtar é algo bem normal, mas pra Sango surtar junto comigo, é porque a coisa tá _séria_ mesmo.Tipo a barra tá preta. O caldo entornou... E qualquer outra expressão que você conhecer que signifique que estamos todos lascados também serve.

_Desculpe. – Sango respirou fundo como se quisesse recuperar a calma – Ai senhor!

_Sango!

_Desculpe, saiu sem querer.

Foi quando ouvimos alguém bater na porta e paralisamos, ficamos quietas sem fazer um só som sequer apenas escutando... Sango olhou-me.

_Será o entregador de pizza?

_Eu não pedi pizza.

Abrimos a porta do banheiro e espiamos como se pudéssemos ver através da porta quem estava batendo, e Sango sussurrou:

_Quem você acha que é então?

Do outro lado da porta a voz de Kouga perguntou:

_Por que vocês não abrem a porta, e descobrem?

Kouga. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Franzindo o cenho eu fui até a porta e a abri, mas Kouga não estava só Kohaku também estava com ele.

Instantaneamente fiquei nervosa, da ultima vez que Kohaku veio aqui ele não tinha boas novas, e agora o que será? Meu segredo já foi exposto a todos pelo invasor do meu quarto? Souta de repente decidiu aparecer aqui? Às vezes ele gosta de surpreender as pessoas. Ou então é a minha mãe?! Ai Buda, por que de repente eu peguei essa paranoia com a minha mãe?!

Sango parou ao meu lado.

_Sim?

Kohaku inclinou a cabeça de lado e pousou um olhar preocupado em mim.

_Você esta surtando?

_O que? Não! – atirei os braços para o alto e dei as costas aos dois – Por que hoje todo mundo acha que eu estou surtando?!

_Talvez porque você esteja. – sugeriu Kouga.

Lancei um olhar fulminante a ele por cima do ombro, e vi que ele e Kohaku já haviam entrado.

_Não estou!

_Não deem atenção pra ela. – disse Sango – O que fazem aqui?

Kohaku passou a mão na nuca.

_Inuyasha apareceu no meu quarto pra jogar videogame com o Miroku, disse que não podia ficar aqui porque você estava surtando. Eu fiquei preocupado e vim te ver.

Ele corou.

Ah o Kohaku é mesmo _tão_ fofo! Dá uma vontade louca de apertar as bochechas dele... Não, concentra Kagome, concentra que isso não é hora pra ficar reparando na fofura do irmão gêmeo da sua melhor amiga, alguém invadiu e revirou seu quarto a parada aqui é séria!

Isso mesmo concentração!

Sango virou-se para Kouga.

_E você?

Kouga encolheu os ombros.

_Eu estava passando quando vi Kohaku, perguntei onde estava indo, ele me disse que você estava surtando, e vim junto. E ai por que você surtou?

Por outo lado, o Kouga não é nada fofo! ¬¬

_Eu não surtei!

Sentei-me em minha cama com os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada.

Kohaku abaixou-se a minha frente, pondo um joelho no chão e sorriu.

_Nós sabemos que não surtou, quando a senhorita surta, fica falando coisas sem sentido e também palavras complicadas, não é mana?

_Claro que sabemos. – respondeu Sango – Eu só estava implicando um pouquinho.

Eu mostrei a língua para ela num repentino ataque de infantilidade, que Sango respondeu a altura é claro.

Kohaku levantou-se com um sorriso leve enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

_Bem, mas você devia estar no mínimo agitada, para o cara de cachorro descrevê-la como "surtada". – comentou Kouga coçando o queixo.

Sango lhe lançou um olhar divertido.

_Agitada? Ela estava tirando fotografias de cada canto do quarto e vasculhando-o a procura de fios de cabelo!

_Bem alguém invadiu o quarto e eu tenho que saber quem foi, não tenho? – fiz uma careta.

_Invadiram seu quarto? – Kohaku assustou-se

_Você está ferida? – Kouga perguntou.

Eu pisquei surpresa com essa reação dos dois.

Mas suponho que seja assim que amigos normais se comportem: se eles descobrem que sua residência foi invadida eles ficam preocupados com você. E não achando que você pirou e fazendo um bando de perguntas enquanto planeja te internar num hospício. Lancei um olhar significativo a Sango, mas esquece disso, voltei-me para os dois novamente e balancei a cabeça.

_Estou bem. – respondi – Eu não estava aqui.

_Deixem isso pra lá. – Sango girou os olhos – Você pelo menos tem alguma ideia de quem pode ter sido?

A verdade? Não.

Eu fiquei tão entretida brincando de detetive, apontando cada coisa que aparentemente estava no lugar, mas não estava que acabei me esquecendo dos suspeitos. Desviei o olhar passando a mão na nuca.

_Bem, ainda é uma lista muito comprida, e eu preciso de um tempo para organizá-la e...

_Se você não estava aqui, como sabe que invadiram? – Kouga perguntou olhando a volta. – Tudo parece em ordem pra mim.

Eu abri a boca ponta a falara para Kouga sobre a janela aberta, os antissépticos bocais fora de ordem no banheiro – isso mesmo nós temos mais de um, quatro pra falar a verdade, três deles são meus – a camisa laranja antes da vermelha no guarda roupa, e eu já comentei sobre o livro em cima da mesa? Quando eu saí ele estava com a capa voltada para cima, e quando voltei tinha a capa voltada para baixo.

Mas Sango foi mais rápida, e resumiu tudo de um jeito simples e bastante constrangedor:

_Alguém roubou um absorvente dela.

Ao ouvir aquilo um escuro tom de vermelho subiu queimando pelo pescoço de Kohaku e espalhou-se por todo o seu rosto, que só perdia em intensidade para a vermelhidão do meu próprio rosto.

_Sango! – guinchei.

Kouga passou a mão no queixo pensativamente. Ai Buda. Já estou até sentindo que daí não vem coisa boa.

_Isso me faz pensar. Como você faz para esconder o seu cheiro nesses dias?

_O que? – ele não pode estar perguntando sobre...

_É porque nessas épocas o cheiro de sangue fica muito forte numa mulher. – explicou.

Ah! Eu não acredito que ele está me perguntando isso!

_É verdade. – concordou Kohaku – Como a senhorita faz pra esconder o cheiro?

Olhei pra ele sem acreditar. Não acredito que agora o Kohaku também esta me perguntando isso! Certo, definitivamente o Kouga está sendo uma **péssima** influência sobre o Kohaku.

_Eu não, eu... Eu não quero falar disso com vocês! – joguei-me de costas na cama, agarrei o travesseiro e o pressionei contra o rosto, como se quisesse me suicidar por asfixia. – Vão embora!

_Você parece estressada. – ouvi Kouga comentar.

_Ela está naqueles dias? – Kohaku perguntou.

Alguém fungou provavelmente Kouga.

_Não. Eu não sinto cheiro de sangue.

_Fora! – gritei com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro – Todos vocês fora daqui agora!

_Muito bem, muito bem, vamos indo que vocês já estão deixando ela nervosa. Kohaku onde foi que aprendeu esses modos? E Kouga aprenda a controlar a língua. – Sango falou.

Ergui levemente o travesseiro e pude vê-la empurrando os dois quarto afora, ela virou-se novamente pra mim e eu rapidamente voltei a comprimir o travesseiro na cara.

_Até mais tarde Higurashi.

_Mas ela esta mesmo com os nervos a flor da pele, deve estar no mínimo próxima daqueles dias... – ouvi Kouga comentar com Kohaku pouco antes da porta se fechar.

Ah Buda. Eu quero morrer.

Mas deixando o momento mico – e isso nem foi um mico foi um gorila – para trás, voltemos então ao assunto principal: quem invadiu o meu quarto?

Bem talvez tenha sido a Kikyou, ah sei lá, ela se diz apaixonada por mim né? Não eu, mas o Souta, que ela pensa que sou eu, mas vocês entenderam, e tem garota maluca que faz cada coisa, tipo assim ela invadiu o quarto pra... Sei lá.

Mas se tivesse sido ela, pra que levaria... Aquilo?

Não. Não deve ter sido ela.

A pessoa que invadiu o quarto, teve o cuidado de tentar passar despercebido, e mexeu apenas nas minhas coisas e depois foi embora levando um... Era como se ele quisesse alguma coisa. Sim. Alguma prova, de que na verdade eu sou uma menina.

Mas então isso significa que a pessoa já sabia que eu... Naraku!

_Higurashi? – chamou Inuyasha tirando o travesseiro da minha cara – O que esta fazendo com o travesseiro enfiado na cara?

_Ah, eu só estava... – apoiei-me nos cotovelos meio sonolenta, eu dormir? – Que horas são?

_Umas 19h, cedo demais pra dormir. – ele encolheu os ombros. É definitivamente eu dormir. Não muito, só uma meia hora talvez – E aí? Quer sair pra dar uns roles por aí?

Eu o olhei inexpressivamente.

_O... Que?

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 07/07/13, finalmente, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo! **

**KKKKKKKKKKK Nossa fiquei surpresa, que leitoras pervertidas eu tenho! Todo mundo achando que o Inuyasha estava pelado no quarto, gente o que é isso?!Juro que isso nem passou pela minha cabeça na hora! KKKKK**

**Respostas as Review's atrasadas:**

**Narumi Jung**: Essa foi mesmo uma das cenas mais fofas! ^^

Todas amaram a Izayoi. :D

Sim, uma viva para vocês. ^^

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Curtiu é? KK Mas vamos deixar isso só entre nós tá? Vai que o Inuyasha escuta né?

Nossa encantadora Kagome conseguiu mesmo conquistar nossa meiga Izayoi com sua beleza não é? Ela podia ganhar até uma grana vendendo as fotos que tirou!

Não é que ela não queira admitir, é que ela ainda não se tocou mesmo!

**Babb-chan**: Ah essa do trinador depois o Naraku explica.

Eu também sou! Uma pessoa com gostos estranhos sempre encontra a outra KKKK

Ele nem cansou, ele ficou foi com pena da Sango KKKK Acredito sim, até porque eu escrevi pensando na voz dela mesma, foi tão engraçado, jura que isso é verdade mesmo?! Jesus eu fiquei até com medo da aula de Ed. Física agora! O.O

Ah é, eu sempre deixo esses errinhos passarem, mesmo revisando duas vezes antes de postar! -.-'

Bem, pra nossa sorte a Kagome tem u poder de recuperação surpreendente!

Acho que a Sango meio que "se deixou levar" pelo personagem, sabe? É mais fácil ela ter se feito de desentendida mesmo. E Babb-chan, essa não foi a ultima vez que as duas brigaram pela atenção dela não!

Não bata no Kouga Babb-chan! Isso é só o reflexo de uma autora inconformado com tantos momentos Kikyou x Inuyasha, no anime, e praticamente nenhum momentinho só Kagome x Kouga! ^^

Não seria possível dar uma joelhada ali nele, os dois estavam sentados. E, além disso, a Kagome é dócil demais para fazer algo assim! ^^'

Acho que não é nenhum dos três não Babb-chan, deve ser é ciúme mesmo! KKKK

Realmente, ainda há esperança para nosso querido Inuyasha!

Vão se dar bem enlouquecendo o Inuyasha isso sim!

Nossa eu sempre me achei baixa, mas você conseguiu ser menor que eu Babb-chan. '-'

Esses homens são mesmo umas criaturas muito engenhosas, não é mesmo? ^^

Não vai mesmo, ela escolheu a nora, e agora não tem quem a faça desistir.

**nane-chan**: Eu sou genial! *me sentindo a tal*

**Yogoto:** Um dia ela ainda se corrige, né? Ambas são paranoicas e exageradas... De fato são parecidas.

**patyzinha**: Pois é, do jeitinho dele, mas demonstrou! ^^

E as fotos da Izayoi, haha!

Realmente a cena do beijo foi tão... Kawaii!

**Agome chan**: "Se você ta achando ruim eu não me importaria nem um pouco se o Inu Gostoso Tesão Taisho fosse um tarado sem vergonha comigo *.*" Como é que é? O.o Hã... Olha aqui Agome chan, eu tenho um lencinho pra você aqui, que seu nariz já está começando a sangrar tá? ^^

KKKK E agora que sabe que nosso querido Inuyasha foi uma bailarina cor de rosa, você ainda quer que ele dê uma de pervertido com você?

**EllenChaii**: Bem finalmente alguém que não se zangou com o atrevimento de Kouga! ^^

Não a chame de Ofukuro, ela não gosta! ;)

**joh chan**: Ah sim, quem iria imaginar que a mãe do Inuyasha fosse tão... Assim, não é?

Bem espero que você já esteja melhor agora. :x

**Agora sim, que já cumpri meu atraso, vamos lá:**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Narumi Jung****:** Inuyasha pelado... Porque todas vocês pensaram isso? *pensativa*

**ThaliCarvalho**: E agora pra tirar essa ideia da cabeça da Izayoi né?

Bem... Acho que o Miroku é mesmo uma má influência ara a Sango.

KKKKKK Aposto que surpreendi! É como George R. R. Martin disse certa vez: "façam todas as teorias que quiserem, eu ainda vou surpreendê-los!"

**DafnyMalik****:** É esse mesmo! Eu acho esse filme tão engraçado! Mas eu não sabia que tinha um livro.

Bem pelos meus cálculos Kagome não vai demorar a admitir também.

Ah os comentários aleatórios da Kagome são exatamente isso: pensamentos aleatórios. Eu só escrevo aleatoriamente coisas que me vem na cabeça, mas eu tenho que admitir algumas das características da Kagome, é meu, mas não vou dizer quais! ;)

**patyzinha**: Mil e uma hipóteses, mas aposto que nem lhe passou pela cabeça, a janela aberta né? KKKK

**L. Kagamine-sama**: Eu? Cruel? Imagina. *olhar inocente*

**Agome chan****:** Inuyasha ainda tem jeito... Você não vai desistir mesmo de tê-lo em seu quarto né? ^^

Verdade, os dois juntos são tão lindinhos! ^^

Mas o hábito de comer ovos crus da Kagome realmente é nojento... Cada louco com suas manias.

Agarrar o Inu p...? Hã... Toma aqui esse lencinho tá? Seu nariz tá sangrando de novo.

**nane-chan**: De qualquer forma, eu agradeço o seu comentário! :x


	31. Coelhos na lua, e beijos na rua!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Coelhos na lua, e beijos na rua!

.

Muitas pessoas costumam entender o sentido da expressão "anos luz" de forma equivocada como um intervalo de tempo, mas na verdade "anos luz" serve para delimitar um espaço especifico: um ano luz na verdade é o espaço que a luz pode percorrer em um ano, mas porque eu estou pensando nisso? Provavelmente deve ser por estar olhando há muito tempo para o céu, que hoje está especialmente estrelado... É engraçado pensar que quando olhamos para um céu noturno, nós não estamos vendo as estrelas de hoje, mas sim as estrelas de anos atrás, que podem nem sequer existir mais, porque a luz delas leva anos e anos para chegar até a Terra. Por exemplo, a luz da estrela de Sirius que está há 8,6 anos luz daqui leva oito anos para nos alcançar... Sabia que alguns cientistas acreditam que em cinco milhões – ou seriam bilhões? – de anos o sol vai explodir e consumir todo o sistema solar?

Ah! E a cada segundo uma estrela explode em algum lugar do universo, e brilha mais que toda uma galáxia!

_No que você está pensando? – Inuyasha perguntou ao meu lado.

_Acreditem em mim. Você não quer saber. – eu respondi distraidamente enquanto batia a minha bolinha.

Olha só, eu sou boa nessa coisa, talvez eu pudesse entrar pra alguma competição ou sei lá... Quem sabe se eu acabar sofrendo alguma contusão e não puder mais jogar futebol eu possa manter minha bolsa jogando ping-pong? Ah, mas o que eu estou pensando? Ficar rebatendo sem parar uma bolinha presa numa raquete com um barbante é bem diferente de jogar ping-pong de verdade.

_Mas e então? – perguntei depois de algum tempo – Por que exatamente você me trouxe até aqui? Quero dizer, nós dividimos o quarto, mas acho que não somos exatamente... Amigos.

Com as mãos unidas atrás da cabeça, Inuyasha deu de ombros.

Estávamos os dois deitados lado a lado no capô do carro dele, e ao nosso redor o estacionamento era todo escuro e silencioso.

_Sei lá, e estou sem namorada, como você já sabe, e o Miroku me expulsou após minha sexta vitória, a caminho da sétima, disse que eu estava trapaceando.

_E estava? – Minha mão começou a cansar, parei por um momento troquei o brinquedo da mão direita para a esquerda e recomecei a brincar.

_Não, ele que é um mau perdedor. Eu fiquei entediado, mas também não estava com sono.

_Fico feliz em saber que sou sua última opção. – comentei sarcástica.

_Devia ficar feliz _por ser_ uma de minhas opções. – respondeu-me com um sorriso de canto.

_Nossa, me sinto tão honrado! – girei os olhos, que cara convencido!

Inuyasha riu e balançou a cabeça.

_É brincadeira Higurashi. Você sempre leva as coisas assim tão a sério?

_Hã... Ás vezes.

_Tudo bem, você só está chateado porque terminou com a Sango. Eu entendo.

Na verdade eu estou mais é frustrada comigo mesma por ter demorado tanto tempo pra descobrir que foi o Naraku que invadiu o quarto, como eu pude ser tão estupida? Ele já está a tempo desconfiado de mim, desde que me ouviu falando com a mamãe aquele dia, e entrou no quarto só procurando algo que lhe desse a certeza da minha verdadeira identidade. E encontrou!

Mas é, vamos dizer que estou só chateado porque "terminei" com a Sango.

_Não estava mesmo mais dando certo. – falei em tom triste.

A boa noticia? Ela não tem mais desculpa pra vir dormir na minha cama quando perder as chaves dela! Yes!

Opa, eu estou sorrindo! Fica triste Higurashi, fica triste!

Lembra-se... De quando o Buyo teve aquele problema na uretra e você achou que ele ia morrer isso! Ah droga, já estão me subindo lágrimas aos olhos, parei de brincar com aquela raquete e enxuguei as lágrimas com a manga da camisa antes que caíssem. Certo, acho que exagerei, não era pra lembrar algo _tão_ triste assim.

_A sua irmã... Ela te contou sobre o nosso almoço ontem?

_Contou. – respondi, de repente perdendo o interesse no brinquedo e o deixando de lado.

_Tudo?

Percebi que ele se referia ao encontro que ele e "minha irmã" tiveram com Sango e Miroku, e involuntariamente me lembrei do comentário de Sango de que pretendia mandar Miroku sem as calças de volta para o quarto dele.

Não ria Higurashi, não ria!

Mantendo os olhos fixos no céu estrelado eu entrelacei os dedos sobre a barriga e respondi com voz monótona:

_Tudo. – fiz uma pausa, de efeito – Foi melhor assim.

Vai pode dizer, eu merecia ou não um belo Oscar?! Vai confessa!

_Eu... Não queria que você tivesse descoberto assim.

Ih olha uma estrela cadente! Ah. Não, é um vaga-lume.

Não se distraia Kagome!

_Você sabia não é? – perguntei – O tempo todo.

_Eu... Não sabia como te contar.

Sentei-me abraçando os joelhos, ainda com os olhos fixos no céu, a lua sempre me fascinou, apesar de eu saber que ela é só um grande pedaço morto de terra que se desprendeu do planeta quando um grande meteoro o atingiu – ainda nos primórdios da formação – castigados por vários pequenos meteoritos – por isso as crateras – e que reflete parte da luz do sol durante a noite.

Mas ainda assim... Na verdade, quando eu era pequena, costumava ler um livro na cama com uma passagem em especial sobre a lenda de Tsuki no Usagi, o coelho da lua, está lenda surgiu baseada no fato de que para algumas pessoas a sombra das crateras da lua lembra um coelho – para mim inclusive – conta à lenda que certa vez um velho faminto apareceu na terra, e os animais decidiram alimentá-lo.

Um macaco subiu até as mais altas árvores e pegou de lá algumas frutas para dar ao velho, já uma lontra mergulhou em um rio e pescou alguns peixes pra ele, e o chacal roubou para o velho um pote de coalhada, mas o coelho sem nada poder dar ao velho homem faminto ofereceu a ele a sua própria carne, e atirou-se no fogo, porém não foi queimado. Foi então que o velho faminto revelou-se um deus e pela grande virtude que o coelho possuía, ele desenhou a sua imagem na lua para que todos a contemplassem.

Outra versão diz também que na verdade eram três coelhos que se diziam apaixonados pela deusa da lua, e competindo pelo amor dela cada um dos três a convidou para jantar numa noite diferente, os primeiros dois coelhos tentando impressioná-la e superar um ao outro ofereceram ricos banquetes para a deusa, mas o terceiro era muito pobre e não tinha o que oferecer a sua amada exceto a própria carne. E assim quando a deusa chegou. Ele sacrificou-se e atirou-se dentro de um caldeirão. A deusa emocionada pintou sua imagem na lua, e é por isso que podemos ver um coelho na lua, aquele único que realmente a amou.

E quero acrescentar que essa é particularmente a minha versão favorita.

Lembro-me de que quando eu era criança costumava pensar que caso esse coelho existisse, ele certamente seria muito solitário ali na lua.

_Você está há muito tempo calado. Tá tudo bem?

Opa eu acho que viajei.

Olhei pra Inuyasha e forcei um sorriso triste.

_Está. Você não me trouxe aqui só porque estava entediado... Você estava preocupado comigo. Não é?

Inuyasha ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos.

_Bem eu...

Eu coloquei a mão em sua cabeça.

_Eu vou ficar bem Taisho. Você é uma boa pessoa.

Levantei-me e fui embora. Já estou ficando com sono, e quero dormir.

No dia seguinte eu ouvi Inuyasha entrando e virei-me de lado para vê-lo.

_Ei olha o que eu arranjei! – ele balançou pra mim um saco plástico com cinco dardos e um alvo com o desenho do Ash lançando uma pokebola com o Pikachu no ombro.

Franzi o cenho.

_Um jogo de dardos? Isso é perigoso.

_Não esse. – ele exibia um sorriso confiante – Os dardos têm ímãs nas pontas, e se grudam com magnetismo no alvo!

_Onde foi que você arranjou isso?

_Numa loja de quinquilharias aqui perto. – ele rompeu o lacre e tirou o brinquedo do saco plástico.

_Por quê?

_Pra me distrair.

Lancei um olhar vazio para a televisão depois voltei a encará-lo.

_A televisão quebrou?

_Não.

Inclinei a cabeça com certa curiosidade, observando enquanto ele prendia o alvo num gancho na porta, e então, carregando a sacola com dardos, se afastava alguns passos, ele catou um dardo azul da sacola e o lançou contra o alvo, mas o dardo bateu inofensivo contra a madeira da porta alguns centímetros acima do alvo e caiu no chão.

Ele tentou de novo, dessa vez com um dardo verde.

_Esse negócio veio com ímã mesmo?

Reclamou quando o dardo verde bateu inofensivo contra o alvo e caiu no chão, próximo ao vermelho, e tentou uma terceira vez, com um dardo amarelo, que estremeceu e grudou-se um pouco a cima do boné do Ash.

_Acertei! – comemorou.

_Mas não fez nenhum ponto. – observei, vendo as marcações de ponto no alvo.

_Mas acertei, não foi? – ele olhou-me.

_Acertou. – concordei. – Só que não fez nenhum ponto.

Inuyasha exibiu uma careta e estendeu-me o saco plástico, ainda com dois dardos restantes, mas quando eu não compreendi o que ele queria, ele o sacudiu em minha cara e falou:

_Vamos lá sabidinho, tente você então!

_O que, eu? – olhei-o surpresa – Eu nunca joguei dardos na minha vida!

Por outro lado, quando eu era menor – lá pela faixa etária de uns oito até os treze anos de idade – eu tinha aulas de arco e flecha com meu avô nas minhas horas vagas junto com outras crianças no templo, essa foi uma forma que mamãe achou de me distrair da morte de meu pai, isso inclusive me lembra de um mito romano, sobre um exímio grupo de mulheres guerreiras chamadas "Amazonas" que para manejar melhor o arco e flecha cortavam fora um dos seios, e depois o ofereciam para a deusa virgem Diana.

Ah e por falar nisso sabia que aquele gesto de vitória que consiste em fazer um "V" de vitória com os dedos provém dos arqueiros? Sim porque durante as guerras, quando um arqueiro era capturado eles lhe cortavam justo esses dois dedos para que ele não pudesse nunca mais na vida disparar uma flecha, de forma que sempre que uma guerra acabava os arqueiros sobreviventes do exercito vencedor exibiam esse "V" de vitória, para mostrar que ainda tinham esses dedos... Mas deixando essas divagações sem sentido de lado, já faz quase três anos que eu não pego num arco e duvido que jogar dardos seja sequer remotamente parecido com lançar uma flecha.

_Jura? – perguntou sarcástico – Porque você parece entender tanto do assunto...

_Não. Eu só...

_Vamos lá. – ele insistiu – Um lançamento não vai fazer seu braço cair!

Sem resistir ao desafio eu me levantei e tentei... E tentei, e tentei.

E já se passaram três dias e eu ainda continuo tentando, mas ainda não consegui grudar uma só porcaria de dardo naquele alvo!

_Essa coisa tá quebrada! – decidi rabugenta enquanto apanhava os dardos espalhados pelo chão.

Inuyasha desviou os olhos da televisão para mim.

_Você ainda está tentando?

_Estou! – bati o pé no chão – Mas está quebrado.

Lancei o dardo vermelho, e ele grudou-se magneticamente na maçaneta da porta.

Inuyasha me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

_Quebrado?

Olhei-o zangada.

_Cala a boca!

_Por que não aceita de uma vez que você é horrível nisso e desiste?

_Um Higurashi nunca desiste! – Ah meu Buda eu já estou até _falando_ que nem o Souta!

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

_Eu trouxe esses dardos pra você se distrair um pouco e não ficar pensando na Sango, mas eu também não queria que ficasse obcecado!

Eu estava prestes a lançar o dardo verde, mas parei e olhei-o.

_Você fez isso?

As orelhas de Inuyasha moveram-se, como se ele estivesse incomodado.

_Fiz.

_Por quê?

_Porque você é meu amigo. É claro.

_Somos... Amigos?

Inuyasha sentou-se e me olhou.

_É claro. Porque mais eu aguentaria um maluco paranoico e obsessivo por limpeza no meu quarto?

_Sei lá. – inclinei a cabeça de lado – Talvez porque eu arrume toda a sua bagunça, e ai você não tenha de levantar um dedo para fazer qualquer coisa.

_Tá bem, mas fora isso, é porque eu te considero como um amigo. E agora deixa esse brinquedo em paz.

Eu me pergunto, se ele ainda iria querer ser meu amigo se soubesse o que eu realmente sou, porque uma vez ele me disse que homens e mulheres não podem ser amigos, uma grande idiotice em minha opinião – tá bem, por um momento eu concordei, mas isso é passado – mas se bem que, ele já conheceu Kagome, claro ele não sabe que sou eu, mas mesmo assim... Agora eu me pergunto, como é que ele considera Kagome?

Inuyasha levantou-se pegou o dardo verde de minha mão e o lançou distraidamente por cima do ombro. O dardo voou pelo ar certeiro bem no centro do alvo. Meu queixo caiu.

_Como você fez isso?! – perguntei embasbacada.

_O que? – ele virou-se e viu o que tinha feito – Ah sei lá, sorte eu acho.

Sorte! Ele disse sorte?!

Isso não é sorte, isso é sobrenatural! Como é possível eu estar lançando essas porcarias de dardos há três dias, e ainda não ter grudado nenhum no alvo. E ele num simples lançamento distraído acertá-lo bem no meio?! Como? Como?!

Inuyasha segurou-me pelo braço.

_Ei! Onde está me levando?!

_Pra qualquer lugar longe desse brinquedo. – Respondeu-me.

O que? Ele quer me tirar do quarto? Não, não! E não posso sair! Naraku está lá fora!

Verdade seja dita, eu praticamente não saio do quarto desde a "invasão", porque fiquei com medo de encontrar Naraku, mas deixei meus agentes, ou seja, Kohaku e Kouga – apesar de eu ainda não estar falando com Kouga, por isso Kohaku deu meu recado – de butuca atrás dele, um deles – não sei qual – até subornou o colega de quarto do Naraku para lhe dar informações sobre qualquer movimento suspeito de Naraku. Mas até agora tudo o que sabemos é que ele anda passando tempo demais na frente do computador.

_Não, espera! – eu finquei os pés no chão – Por que não ficamos aqui e... Assistimos televisão?!

Inuyasha olhou-me desconfiado.

_E você vai deixa os dardos em paz?

_Vou sim, prometo!

_Está bem. – ele soltou-me.

Pulei direto na minha cama e mudei de canal, porque fosse o que fosse que Inuyasha estava assistindo já acabou, fui mudando de canal até parar em uma que me interessasse uma que estava passando um filme.

_É isso ai, você é o cara! – exclamou um garoto na TV.

_Isso! – concordou o outro, com uma voz um pouco estranha – Eu sou o cara, cara!

Inclinei a cabeça de lado, sei lá, acho que conheço esse filme... Ah! Esse não é aquele filme "Ela é o cara"? Aquele em que uma garota quer provar que as meninas podem jogar futebol tão bem quanto os meninos, e se aproveita de que o irmão gêmeo saiu em uma turnê com a banda dele, sem ninguém saber, para vestir as roupas dele e tomar o lugar dele no time de futebol da nova escola... Inclinei-me rapidamente para frente e mudei de canal

_Ei! – Inuyasha reclamou.

_Ah... Eu já vi aquele filme. Vamos ver outra coisa. Tá?

Virei-me para a televisão, agora estava passando o desenho de uma garota cortando tristemente os cabelos com uma espada.

_Ah, eu conheço esse. – anunciou Inuyasha – Minha mãe sempre quis uma menina, então quando eu nasci ela me obrigou a ver tudo que é desenho de menininha com ela. É Mulan, aquele filme da garota chinesa que pra salvar o pai, vestiu-se de homem e ingressou no exército no lugar... Ei por que mudou de canal?

_Hã... Eu não gosto muito dos desenhos da Disney. Prefiro as versões reais.

Dessa vez é só meia mentira, pra falar a verdade Mulan não me incomoda tanto assim, considerando-se que ela não é baseada em um conto de fadas, mas sim em um antigo conto chinês sobre uma garota chamada Hua Mulan que ingressou vestida como homem no exercito chinês... Até hoje ninguém tem muita certeza se ela foi ou não real.

Virei-me para a televisão novamente, onde aparecia agora o desenho de um velhinho estranho, que parecia uma pulga, carregando um sutiã.

_Ranma, por favor, vista esse sutiã pra mim! – implorou o velhinho estranho para um garoto de compridos cabelos azulados preso numa trança – A Akane nunca seria capaz de preencher essas taças!

_Ah muito obrigada! – comentou uma garota irritada lá atrás.

Essa eu não entendi. Por que esse velhinho esquisito está pedindo para esse garoto colocar um sutiã?

Na cama ao lado Inuyasha estalou os dedos.

_Esse não é aquele desenho daquele garoto amaldiçoado?

_Garoto amaldiçoado?

_É você sabe. Ele caiu numa fonte amaldiçoada e por isso sempre que se molha com água fria se transforma numa garota ruiva.

_Um garoto que se transforma... Em garota? – Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

_É. – Inuyasha virou-se para a televisão – E a única maneira dele conseguir ser garoto novamente, mesmo que temporariamente, é se molhando com água q... Por que você desligou?

Isso só pode ser brincadeira, eu aposto que em algum lugar desse quarto tem um espirito travesso rindo muito enquanto avacalha com a minha cara... Ai Buda eu já estou até parecendo o meu avô! Ou quase, né.

_Eu mudei de ideia! – anunciei saltando da cama – Vamos lá fora dar uma volta, esse quarto chega a ser sufocante!

_Você é o garoto mais estranho que eu já conheci, sabia disso Higurashi?

Mas mesmo assim ele levantou-se da cama.

Verdade seja dita se não fosse pelo Inuyasha eu já teria morrido de tédio nesses dias sem a Sango, ele vem me fazendo muita companhia, vai ver que ficou com pena de mim, porque eu claramente "era" muito apegado a Sango, e terminar assim de uma hora para outra... Embora eu não seja o primeiro nem o ultimo "cara" a terminar com a namorada.

Quando saímos nós não tínhamos nenhum destino planejado, só estávamos andando mesmo.

_Você tem falado com Miroku? – perguntei curiosa.

Eu admito que esteja morrendo de curiosidade pra saber como andam aqueles dois, porque fora aquele dia que Inuyasha a trouxe até aqui, nós só nos vimos e falamos casualmente desde então, o que não deixou lá muito espaço para eu questioná-la sobre Miroku, mas bem que eu o vi rondando a mesa dela alguns dias atrás, quando Kohaku almoçava comigo... Ah, e por falar em Kohaku, o pobrezinho tá mais confuso que cego em tiroteio com toda essa confusão.

A verdade é que no meio dessa confusão Kohaku acabou ficando bem no meio do fogo cruzado, já que depois do "rompimento" Sango e eu passamos a sentar em mesas diferentes, o nosso pobre e meigo Kohaku ficou confuso sobre com quem deveria sentar a partir de agora. Com a irmã gêmea ou com a sua irmã caçula postiça?

Acabou que ele se acostumou a tomar o café da manhã comigo, porque eu acordo mais cedo, e a jantar com a irmã, mas ainda ficou um pequeno conflito sobre com quem ele almoça. Normalmente ele almoça com quem chega primeiro, mas quarta-feira quando ele chegou ao refeitório já estávamos eu e Sango lá, cada uma em uma mesa, e ele ficou lá parado por uns bons minutos tentando se decidir onde sentaria.

Por fim olhou-me com um silencioso pedido de desculpas e foi sentar-se com a gêmea.

_Eu ainda não entendi. Vocês estão brigadas? – ele me perguntou ontem enquanto almoçávamos.

_Não. – respondi – Estamos perfeitamente bem.

_Então por que você está aqui e ela lá? – e indicou com o polegar a mesa onde Sango estava no exato momento em que uma ruiva se sentava com ela.

Encolhi os ombros.

_Nós nos cansamos daquela farsa, então fingimos que terminamos e é só isso.

_Ah. Mas estão bem, não é?

_Sim. – cortei um pedaço de meu bife e o comi – Está tudo bem.

Ao meu lado, Inuyasha pigarreou desconfortável.

_Olha... Eu te considero um amigo Higurashi, mas o Miroku também é meu amigo... Eu não quero me envolver nesse lance de vocês dois com a Sango, tá legal?

Acenei concordando.

_Está bem foi mal. Tem visto a Kikyou? – ele olhou-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada e eu dei um sorriso sem jeito – Tá bem, sem ex-namoradas, já entendi.

Inuyasha enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o céu enquanto caminhava.

_Você é um chato de carteirinha, sabia disso Higurashi?

_Hã... Acho que já ouvi isso uma ou duas vezes. – segui seu olhar.

Ali estava à lua, um grande olho amarelo no meio da noite a nos observar, com o coelho fazendo seus bolinhos de arroz nela.

_Você acha que ele se sente solitário? – perguntei.

Inuyasha olhou-me confuso.

_Quem?

_O coelho da lua. – respondi.

_Ah. – ele olhou para a lua também – Fala daquele coelho da lenda?

_É. – umedeci os lábios – Quero dizer, a lua toda para um simples coelhinho... Não acha que ele se sente solitário lá em cima?

Inuyasha cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

_Você tem um papo muito estranho Higurashi. Mas talvez não. Quero dizer, você nunca pensou que talvez pudesse haver outro coelho lá com ele?

_Outro coelho?

_É. – ele piscou-me brincalhão – Você sabe escondido no lado escuro da lua!

Eu olhei surpresa para a lua, como se só agora estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez.

_Não! – exclamei – Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes!

E automaticamente pensei em Sango e Kikyou, e em como o quarto delas fez lembrar-me dos dois lados da lua na primeira vez em que o vi, Sango com certeza é o coelhinho escondido no lado escuro da lua, e agora eu me pergunto: será que aqueles coelhinhos lá em cima se dão tão mal quanto essas duas aqui em baixo? Provavelmente não, se não, não teríamos mais lua no céu.

_Ai!

Reclamei quando de repente Inuyasha parou a minha frente e eu, que estava distraída olhando para a lua, tombei contra as costas dele.

_Ei, por que você parou? – perguntei empurrando-o para o lado e passando por ele.

Fique sem fala. Lá estava, há uns dois metros a nossa frente, a resposta para a pergunta sobre a qual Inuyasha não quis falar:

Miroku e Sango, beijando-se.

***.*.*.* **

**Pronto desde 16/07/13, e recuperado em 17/01/14 eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

**É isso ai meninas, vocês não estão sonhando, então podem comemorar dar cambalhotas, saltos estrela e plantar bananeira, porque Ela é o Cara está de volta!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Narumi Jung****: **Ai, eu já entendi, mas ainda acho que boa parte das minhas leitoras é pervertida. *me afastando do computador com olhar estranho*

Os ataques de pânico desse tipo, são sempre engraçados para quem assiste, concordo.

Não, não, nada disso, ele estava apenas sendo um bom amigo.

**joh chan**: Eu também não, quer dizer, eu tenho gato em casa, nunca poderia trancá-lo numa caixa com veneno, mas uma vez me disseram que esse gato foi apenas uma suposição, o homem não chegou realmente a fazer essa experiência. Não sei se é verdade.

Olha que se ela tivesse o número eu acho que ela ligava mesmo!

Bem ai está a sua resposta, esse Miroku não perde tempo!

Espero que tenha se saído bem em tuas provas.

**ThaliCarvalho****:** Isso mesmo, estrelinha de bom aluno na testa deles!

Convenhamos paranoica ela sempre foi, né? KKKKK

Não é? Depois a maluca é ela!

Ah sim, como pode ver, eu sou uma pequena fã desse velhinho que sai matando a torto e a direita nos livros, do tipo que tem a saga completa das Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo a mão, e fica lendo e criando teorias enquanto "Os ventos do Inverno" não é lançado.

**Agome chan****:** Bem, olá novamente, "pequena e inocente Agome chan", ah de nada, precisando... Já sabe!

Na verdade falta. *sorrisinho maligno*

Você tem uma pelúcia do Inuyasha? Nyah! *-*

Eu uma vez vi uma da Kirara, mas custava R$80,00 e eu só tinha R$30,00 Y.Y

**patyzinha****:** Quem iria reparar? A Kagome é claro! Mas sim, qualquer um diria que ela endoidou de vez.

Bem, já vimos à reação dele. :D

Então, até a próxima o/

**Guest:** Oi!

Ah obrigada, começo a achar que comédia é meu forte.

Bem, creio que ainda vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco para essa verdade ser revelada diante dos olhos de Inuyasha.

**Priscila Cullen**: Oi. Que bom que está gostando, pois é, é que eu tive uns probleminhas aqui e tive que dar uma pausa na fanfic, mas agora estou de volta, eu espero que continue lendo.

**Babb-chan****:** Uau e nem é exagero, você reapareceu mesmo depois de meio ano! O.O

A sua sorte é que a fanfic entrou em HIATUS e aí você não perdeu muita coisa.

É verdade, em qualquer fanfic ela é sempre nota 10! Deve ser porque todo mundo gosta dela né? Hum... *pensativa*

Um homem que não tem vergonha de demonstrar apreço em público pela mãe merece todo o nosso respeito, e se ele corar ao ficar de mãos dadas com a pessoa que ele gosta (embora não saiba) e até fique descalço por ela... Kagome tá esperando o que? Casa logo com ele! HAHAHA Tá, viajei aqui.

Bem é como dizem Babb-chan: Cada louco com suas manias.

Francamente? Acho que só colocando a Kah contra a parede para ela admitir que goste do Inuyasha.

Jura que escolheu a C? Parabéns você é uma boa aluna! Aqui o seu diploma.

Traumatizante? Sim. Engraçado? Também.

Pois é a agome é esperta, o problema dela é que ela é exagerada... Ah calma Babb-chan! Não se desespere porque a Sango também surtou!

Bem, pra você ver: nessas horas o estomago é quem fala mais alto!


	32. Capitulo Especial!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Capitulo Especial!

.

A pontualidade nunca foi meu ponto forte, eu tento, e tento muito, mas nunca consigo chegar na hora marcada, e agora estou atrasada para o meu próprio programa de entrevistas, sério tem como ficar pior?!

_Ai droga! – reclamei quando deixei minhas fichas caírem no chão e tive de parar para recolhê-las. – Só espero que eles não tenham acabado com todo o Nescau e as bolachas enquanto me esperam.

Ajeitei minhas fichas de qualquer jeito nas mãos e recomecei a correr, isso definitivamente não me faz bem! Ai, eu só espero não ter uma parada cardíaca por causa de toda essa correria... Olha o estúdio ali!

Parei por um segundo antes de entrar, e dei-me uma breve olhadinha no espelho, não é um hábito meu, mas mesmo assim... Ajeitei os cachos arroxeados que caiam por cima de meus ombros, e olhei com atenção para ver se não havia sujado meu vestido preto tomara que caia ou deixado minha máscara da mulher gato torta durante a correria para chegar aqui. Não, tudo bem.

Certo. Respirei fundo. Vamos lá.

_Oi gente, desculpa o atraso, mas é que eu não conseguia achar a minha máscara...!

Mas ninguém reparou na minha chegada.

_Então eu estava pensando, algum de vocês assinaria o meu abaixo assinado pelo retorno do antigo Max Steel? – estava perguntando um garoto magrinho usando capuz vermelho e uma máscara estilo zorro, sentado no MEU lugar.

Kagome pegou o papel e a caneta que ele lhe estendia e começou a assinar ali.

_Tá certo, mas o que isso tem haver com a fanfic? – perguntou Inuyasha sentado a direita de Kagome olhando-a assinar.

_Absolutamente nada! – exclamo chutando o menino para fora do meu lugar – Seu peste! O que faz aqui?!

O menino olhou-me com um sorriso sem graça.

_Oi mana... Eu só estava distraindo eles enquanto você não chegava.

_Ele disse que você tinha ganhado uma viagem para Disneylândia e deixado ele no comando. – revelou-me Kouga sentado a direita de Inuyasha, comendo uma bolachinha.

Trinquei os dentes.

_Mas que peste que você é...!

_Serpente. – ele disse.

_O que?

_Serpente. – repetiu levantando-se – É meu apelido aqui, se você é Flor do Deserto eu sou Serpente.

_Ah tanto faz! – exclamo empurrando ele para fora do estúdio – Sai já da minha fanfic!

Dois minutos depois volto sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Oi gente, desculpa o atraso! – sento-me em meu lugar – Mas é que eu não conseguia achar minha máscara.

_Tá tanto faz. – Sango girou os olhos a esquerda de Kagome – Vamos logo com isso.

_Ranzinza. – resmungo ajeitando minhas fichas. – E a primeira pergunta é... Que foi Kagome?

_Pra que a máscara?

_Para proteger minha identidade, óbvio. O que é isso?

Paro subitamente ao reparar na garrafa de Coca-Cola litro no centro da mesa.

_Hum... O seu irmão trouxe, disse que é melhor que Nescau. – explicou Kohaku a direita de Kouga.

_E eu não posso tomar chocolate. – completou Inuyasha.

_Mas eu tinha planejado tudo. – choramingo.

_Você vai fazer as perguntas ou não? – perguntou Miroku a esquerda de Sango – Quero Saber logo que perguntas as fãs tem pra mim.

_Tá bem. – murmurei olhando que várias das minhas bolachinhas tinham sido substituídas por Queijos-quentes. – E a nossa primeira leitora curiosa é... Ah esta aqui, é a **nane-chan** e a primeira pergunta dela é para Kagome. – sorrio – "Qual o segredo de tanta fofura? srsrs".

Kagome corou quando ouviu isso.

_Eu sou fofa? Mesmo? Eu sempre achei que o fofo da fanfic era o Kohaku.

Agora quem estava corando era o Kohaku, que fofinho!

_Certo, agora a pergunta é para o Inuyasha. "Menino cão como você não percebe que tem uma garota dividindo o mesmo quarto que você? E por que você tem que ser tão lindo.".

Inuyasha me olha com a boca cheia de pão e queijo.

_Na verdade eu...

_Não fale de boca cheia! – Eu e Kagome censuramos.

Inuyasha engole tudo de uma vez, enquanto Miroku e Kouga riam discretamente dele.

_Tá. Pronto. Na verdade eu já teria notado há muito tempo. Mas aqui no Script diz claramente que eu só vou descobrir quando...

_Ei! – interrompo pegando o Script das mãos dele – Nada de estragar o final.

_Feh. E sobre eu ser lindo. – sorri convencido – Seis palavrinhas: Genes de família e Rumiko Takahashi!

_Certo. – balanço a cabeça – Agora você Kouga. "Que você vai fazer pra ficar com a Kah?".

_Bem... – para pensativo bebendo Coca-Cola – Meninas gostam de joias não é?

Da um sorriso enigmático e pisca pra mim fazendo-me ficar completamente vermelha.

_Tsc. – faz Sango – Por que fez isso? Sabe que ela gosta de você. Olha só, agora ela não consegue falar!

_Eu... Eu... Eu... – amassando as fichas nas mãos.

_Deixa que eu leio a próxima pergunta. – afirmou Miroku inclinando-se sobre a mesa para pegar as fichas – Olha Sangozinha é pra você!

_Não me chame assim.

_ "Por que você é tão durona hem menina?".

_Ah. – se servindo de mais Coca-Cola – É que é necessário sabe? Olhe pra Kagome ela ficaria perdida sem mim para defendê-la! E se verem que a gente é muito delicada sempre vem algum abusado pensando que a gente não sabe se defender e... Mantenha essas mãos longe de mim Miroku! – grita estapeando Miroku que cai inconsciente no chão – Mas nem sempre sou assim. Acredite, eu sei ser meiga e gentil, também.

Ela sorri inocentemente, enquanto o resto de nós se afasta com medo e meu irmão chega sorrateiramente por trás para jogar um copo de água em Miroku e acordá-lo.

_Pra quem é a próxima pergunta? – Kagome pergunta pegando as fichas.

_Ei a apresentadora aqui sou eu! – reclamo recuperada pegando as fichas de volta – Muito bem, Kohaku. "Você sente alguma coisa a mais pela Kah? E porque você é tão cute?"

Kohaku corando novamente.

_Não! A Kagome é a irmãzinha doce e delicada que eu nunca tive só isso, não pense nada estranho sobre mim!

_Ei! – reclama Sango. – Como assim a irmãzinha doce e delicada que você nunca teve?

_E sobre você ser "cute"? – :3

_Ah. – mexe nos cabelos e dá sorrisinho tímido – É o meu jeitinho.

_OOOOOOW TÃO FOFO! Quer dizer... – tusso um pouco – Agora as perguntas de nossa segunda leitora curiosa.

_Como é? – se revolta Miroku – A outra não tinha nem uma perguntinha pra mim?!

_**Agome chan**. – anuncio ignorando Miroku. – "Kagome, como que você resiste em não agarrar o Inu gostosão bem no meio da noite?".

Kagome se engasga com as bolachas e começa a tossir.

_Ela está sufocando! – alarma Inuyasha.

Kouga e Kohaku levantam as pressas de seus lugares e enquanto um levanta os braços dela o outro aperta a barriga, e Inuyasha abana ela com guardanapo de papel.

_Ajude ela! – levanto em pânico – Não posso perder minha protagonista!

Kagome já estava começando a ficar roxa, quando finalmente conseguiu colocar pra fora o pedaço de bolacha com o qual tinha se engasgado.

_Aqui. – Sango oferece copo de Coca-Cola, enquanto meu irmão limpa a bolacha do chão.

_Obrigada. – toma um pouco, mas meu irmão pega o copo dela e vai embora bebendo a Coca-Cola, Kagome se vira para mim – Desculpe estou bem.

_E a sua resposta é...

Kagome ficou calada, e dessa vez começou a ficar roxa de tanta vergonha.

_Eu... Quer dizer... Se eu fizer isso ele descobre o meu disfarce.

_Então você já pensou em fazer isso?

Pergunto colocando mais lenha na fogueira, e fazendo Kagome quase entrar em combustão instantânea.

_Não! – grita fininho – Próxima pergunta!

Dou uma risadinha e baixo os olhos para as fichas.

_ "Inuyasha como que você não percebe que o Higurashi é a Higurashi?!". – leio.

_A culpa é da autora, eu lavo minhas mãos! – ele ergue as mãos, em sinal de inocência, uma cheia de bolachas e a outra com um queijo-quente meio comido.

_E nossa próxima leitora **Narumi Jung** também quer fazer uma pergunta ao Inuyasha...

_Como assim? – reclama Miroku – Ninguém quer saber nada sobre mim?!

_Não. – responde Sango mexendo no celular – E agora fica quieto ai.

_ "Qual seria sua reação se pegasse o Higurashi cheirando seu travesseiro?".

Faz cara confusa e mexe as orelhas.

_Como assim, pra que ela iria cheirar o meu travesseiro? – olha Kagome que fica vermelha – Espera, você cheirou meu travesseiro?!

_Eu não! – nega rapidamente – Pra que eu iria querer cheirar qualquer coisa sua? Você fede a cachorro molhado.

_Mas para você saber disso, você teria que ter cheirado alguma coisa dele, não é? – perguntou Kohaku acabando de esvaziar a garrafa de Coca-Cola.

_Sim... Não! Quer dizer... – afunda o rosto entre as mãos – Eu pedi para não fazerem perguntas constrangedoras!

_Ah e aqui temos outra pergunta para você Kagome – exclamo alegremente enquanto ao fundo meu irmão passa carregando placa "EXTRA, EXTRA: Ben 10 Supremacia Aliem voltou para a TV" – Novamente de nossa leitora **nane-chan** "como é viver rodeada de caras lindos e se você já viu o Inuyasha sem camisa ou despido por completo?".

Todos os garotos se voltam para Kagome.

_Ai gente a minha mãe deve estar assistindo isso, por favor! – implora pondo as mãos na cabeça.

_Vá lá Kagome, é só responder. – incentiva Kouga. – Como é viver rodeada por nós e o Inuyasha?

_Ei!

Kagome para e respira fundo.

_Tá então quer saber como é viver rodeada por eles? Então tá, não é nenhum mar de rosas! Com exceção do Kohaku eu tenho certeza que todos os outros três estão tentando me enlouquecer separadamente! Francamente, Kouga me mata de vergonha, e Miroku... Ele simplesmente está tentando me matar, eu juro! E o Inuyasha então?! – vira zangada pra ele – É tão difícil assim não deixar a toalha molhada no chão do banheiro?!

Inuyasha se encolhe um pouco e Miroku assovia admirado.

_Acho que pisamos no calo dela. – o resto deles concorda.

_E sobre você ter visto ou não Inuyasha sem camisa ou despido por completo? – Sango pergunta apoiado o rosto na mão.

Kagome balança fortemente a cabeça.

_Nunca o vi pelado!

_Ela tem uma regra estrita de só trocar de roupa dentro do banheiro. – completa Inuyasha.

_Mas às vezes ele dorme sem camisa, ou então só de cueca.

Completa Kagome, fazendo-me ficar vermelha.

_Agora a nossa próxima leitora curiosa é a minha amiga virtual **Babb-chan**, que por acaso está fazendo aniversário hoje, meus parabéns, e a primeira pergunta dela vai para o Miroku...

Miroku se ajeita ansioso na cadeira.

_Até que em fim!

_Olha a pizza! – grita meu irmão entrando no estúdio com uma caixa de pizza.

_O que? – pego a caixa confusa – Quem pediu pizza?

_E tinha que ser justo na minha vez? – choraminga Miroku.

_Eu. – assume Inuyasha pegando a caixa das minhas mãos – E o refrigerante?

_Tá aqui. – responde Serpente substituindo a garrafa vazia por uma quase cheia e me entregando prancheta – Assina aqui.

_Tá. – assinando.

_Viva! – ele comemora pegando a prancheta – Mais uma assinatura para meu abaixo assinado!

_Como é?! Ora seu pestinha você me enganou! – saio correndo atrás dele – Já sei por que escolheu "Serpente" como seu apelido!

_Na verdade é porque esse é meu signo chinês! – correndo de mim.

_Ei esperem! – chama Miroku – E a minha pergunta?!

_Eu leio. – se oferece Kohaku com a boca suja de molho por causa da pizza – "por que você é assim tão pervertido? Alguém ensinou você, é uma doença contagiosa, já nasceu assim, antes era inocente... Por acaso gostaria de saber KKK".

_Eu não sou assim tão pervertido, vocês que fazem um mau juízo de mim. – nega com uma expressão séria.

_Não... Você é pervertido mesmo. – afirma Sango.

_Ele não era assim quando era mais novo. – pondera Inuyasha.

_Eu também queria saber como ele ficou assim. – diz Kouga.

_Influencia negativa? – sugere Kagome.

_Mas de quem? – Pergunta Kohaku.

_Do pai dele eu acho. – responde Inuyasha – Os dois são bem parecidos.

_Então isso explica tudo. – conclui Sango – Kohaku pra quem é a próxima pergunta?

_Kagome. – responde – "Por que você sabe coisas que mais ninguém no mundo sabe? E por que é tão paranoica? E ao mesmo tempo tão inteligente? KKK".

_Ah isso? São coisas aleatórias minhas, eu posso ter ouvido ou lido em algum lugar, como na escola, no ônibus ou até na televisão, e ai sem mais nem menos eu me lembro delas e acabo comentando. E a paranoia...

_É porque ela pensa demais. – interrompe Sango comendo pizza – E ai acaba imaginando coisas completamente sem noção. E eu não a acho tão inteligente assim.

_Ei! – protesta Kagome – Bem, é que eu entendo as coisas, bem rápido sabe? E também tenho uma boa memória, só isso.

_Agora uma para o Inuyasha...

Kohaku murmura, mas Kouga pega as fichas da sua mão.

_E a pergunta é: Cara de cachorro, por que é que você não larga logo do pé da Kagome e deixa-a ficar de uma vez com o Kouga?

_Tá mesmo escrito isso ai? – pergunta Miroku se levantando e pegando as fichas – Ei Kouga, não é nada disso!

_Então qual é a pergunta afinal? – questiona Kagome.

_Essa eu respondo! – afirmo pegando as fichas de volta – Essa fanfic ainda é minha, esqueceram? E a pergunta da Babb-chan para o Inuyasha é... – leio enquanto retorno ao meu lugar – "Por que você ainda quer recuperar a Kikyou se ela não vale o esforço? O que vê nela?".

_Olhe a Kikyou não é tão má. Digo, ela é bem bonita e eu gosto dela... Quer dizer...! – se engasga um pouco quando percebe o olhar de Kagome – Não gosto, não tanto assim! E eu já nem penso nela e... Flor do Deserto o que você fez com o Serpente?

_O amarrei lá nos fundo. E aqui quem faz as perguntas sou eu. Agora, a próxima pergunta é para a Sra. Higurashi.

Todos se entreolham e Kagome levanta a mão.

_Sim Kagome?

_A minha mãe não está aqui, como é que ela vai responder?

_Ah isso? – giro a cadeira e aponto controle remoto para parede que abre e mostra telão de vídeo com a Sra. Higurashi nele – Oi Sra. Higurashi, pode nos ver e ouvir?

_Posso! – sorri – Oi Kagome e amiguinhos! ^^

_Oi! – todos respondem.

_Kagome você se lembrou de passar o fio dental?

_Mãe! – ficando vermelha – É lembrei sim. Obrigada mamãe.

_Ah eu só queria saber.

_Hum, Sra. Higurashi, a leitora Babb-chan, tem uma pergunta a lhe fazer.

_Ah é? Qual?

_ "Por que é tão obcecada com a imagem da Kagome, o seu trabalho como modelo é assim? Por que não a tratou como uma criança normal?".

Sra. Higurashi pisca.

_Eu não sou obcecada pela imagem de Kagome, acontece apenas que eu vejo o potencial dela e dou o máximo de incentivo possível, ela é bonita e eu quero que todos vejam isso. Não seria justo um rosto como o dela se desperdiçado em algum cubículo de escritório sem graça. Seria? Isso seria o mais absoluto desperdício. E eu a criei como uma garotinha normal, não entendo do que ela esta falando.

_E aquela vez que a senhora disse que não a amaria se ela fosse gorda? – pergunta Sango.

_Eu só estava cuidando para que ela se alimentasse bem! – responde rapidamente.

_Também teve aquela vez que ela ganhou aquele prêmio no concurso de soletrar, e a senhora nem ligou, nem disse "muito bem Kagome" nem nada. – acrescenta Kohaku.

_Kohaku isso foi spoiler. – comento, mas ninguém me dá atenção.

_Mas... – corando – Não foi nada demais, ela só ficou em segundo lugar! E naquele dia já estávamos atrasadas para um ensaio fotográfico e... Ah não importa. Eu sou uma boa mãe e criei minha filha muito bem. Ainda tem mais alguma pergunta das leitoras para mim?

_Hum... – checando fichas – Não.

_Então eu já vou. Mamãe te ama Kagome. – telão desliga.

_Hã... Certo, isso foi...

_Tenso. – sugeri Kouga.

_No mínimo. – concorda Inuyasha.

Kagome balança a cabeça.

_Não foi nada de anormal. Mais alguma pergunta?

_É... Sim. – lendo a ficha – Novamente de nossa assídua leitora **Agome chan**. – leio a pergunta e olho cuidadosamente para Kagome.

_O que? – Kohaku pergunta – O que diz ai?

_Aqui diz...

_E ai o que eu perdi? – pergunta Serpente chegando e colocando cadeira de rodinhas do meu lado.

_Mas o que você faz aqui? Eu tinha te amarrado!

_Você é péssima em dar nós.

_Deixa que eu leio. – Sango afirma impaciente pega minhas fichas, e lê em voz alta imitando voz muito gay – "Inuuuuuu... O que acha de uma estadia em minha casa, mais especificamente no meu quarto?! Prometo que cuido muito bem de você, seu hanyou lindamente gostoso, mordível e lambivel".

_O que?! – Kagome pega as fichas quase espumando de raiva – Como assim?! Quem é essa menina?! Eu é que vou a casa dela!

_Ciúmes? – Inuyasha sorri convencido.

_Claro que não! – batendo nele com as fichas – Só que essa pergunta é muito atrevida e isso aqui é uma fanfic de família, tira esse sorrisinho da cara Inuyasha!

_Ei! – protesta Miroku – Por que é que ela não me convidou também? Eu também sou lindamente gostoso, mordível e lambivel! Ai! – gritou quando Sango acidentalmente derrubou Coca-Cola gelada nas calças dele.

_Mas em resposta a essa minha fã. – diz Inuyasha rindo, com Kagome imobilizada num dos braços e segurando as fichas com a outra mão – Realmente não dá pra mim, sabe que é? É que eu tenho um colega de quarto meio psicopata, e é possível que se eu for encontre minha cama recheada de escaravelhos quando voltar.

_Cachorro!

_Não se preocupe Kah, se ele for e você se sentir sozinha, pode vir até o meu quarto a hora que quiser. – oferece Kouga.

_Fique longe dela lobo! Ah olha, tem outra pergunta da **Agome chan** aqui pra mim.

_Me deixa ver! – pega as fichas dele – "E a contra gosto também pergunto quando que vai pegar a louquinha da Kah joga-la na parede e chama-la de lagartixa?!".

Kagome lê ficando muito vermelha.

_Ah não! Meu irmão não vai ficar aqui ouvindo essas coisas! – levanto e saio empurrando meu irmão, tomando copo de Coca-Cola, levando cadeira e tudo.

_Ah sei lá... – olhando distraidamente eu expulsando o Serpente do estúdio – Que tal da próxima vez que ela se vestir de mulher? Eu não ia reclamar se a autora me desse esse refresco... Qual a outra pergunta? – pega a ficha – Esta aqui é da **EllenChaii**, "Kagome, o Kouga beija bem?" Como é?!

_Ah. – lança olhar vingativo para Inuyasha – Pra falar a verdade sim, ele beija muito bem, e eu bem que queria repetir a dose, caso o Inuyasha vá para a casa daquela Agome chan!

_Mesmo?! – Kouga se anima.

_Só quando eu morrer! – Inuyasha se levanta irritado – Uma semana depois, pra ter certeza que eu morri, pensando bem, nem ai, porque eu vou voltar pra assombrá-los!

_Tá, já voltei. – aviso me sentando em meu lugar e pegando as fichas – As ultimas perguntas é da nossa leitora**patyzinha**, ambas para Kagome, "Pois bem... Ahhhh se o Inuyasha apanha se o Kouga a tentar beijar (e talvez conseguisse) a Kagome... E se ele interrompe se qual seria a reação dela?".

_Hum... Não sei, imagino que eles começariam a brigar, então nesse caso a minha reação seria me afastar e fingir que nada aconteceu. – sorrisinho amarelo.

_Então você só ia embora e deixava eles se matarem? – pergunta Kohaku.

Kagome olha pra cima.

_Mais ou menos.

_E a ultima pergunta aqui. "A meio de um ''encontro'' deles lhe saísse a peruca... O que ela faria?"

_Ah. – pensativa – Sei lá, acho que o empurrava, pra dentro de um lago, uma lata de lixo, sei lá o que estivesse por perto. E depois saia correndo em pânico, antes que ele percebesse o que aconteceu.

_Certo nós terminamos por aqui, então, obrigada por terem vindo...

_Você disse que quem faltasse morreria tragicamente atingido por um meteoro no próximo capitulo. – afirma Inuyasha.

_E a todas as leitoras que participaram também. Até o nosso próximo encontro, tchau gente!

Ignoro Inuyasha completamente enquanto aceno alegremente para as leitoras.

*.*.*.*

**OOOOOOOOOI gostaram do capitulo especial? =^. ^=**

**Eu me diverti! Mesmo com meu irmão perturbando aqui.**

**E agora, como não poderia faltar...**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Cadeau****:** ah que bom que ainda tenho leitoras! Espero não ter decepcionando-a, já que ele não foi bem um capitulo né...

**Sakura Prongs****:** Sabe talvez eu esteja narcisista, mas acabo de reparar que, assim como você, muita gente ama "Ela é o Cara".

**Letcia:** Sim, sim, desculpa tê-las abandonado!

**Ari cham:** E deste especial? Gostou também?

**Agome chan**: Ah fico satisfeita em ver como meu retorno te deixou feliz! :D

Ranma ½ um clássico! U.U

**luisamrs3****:** Oh leitora nova, seja bem vinda! *chorando de emoção aqui*

Há jura que gostou mesmo da minha escrita? *-*

Porque eu estava pensando em escrever um livro, mas estou naquela idade que todo mundo começa a te pressionar pra escolher u curso e entrar na faculdade, e também "deixar pra lá essas bobagens de querer viver de desenhar e escrever".

É eu também reparei nisso, o casal Inu/Kah está cada vez mais esquecido, triste não é? :'(

Você jura? *-*

Porque um leito que abandona uma autora só não é mais triste que uma autora que abandona seus leitores! U.U

**Juliana Taisho Gomes**: Mais uma leitora nova? Viva! *girando até ficar tonta* Sim pode deixar, agora eu me sinto muito importante! ^^ Eu te entendo, também tenho esse medo (quase uma fobia) na verdade, pro meu desespero, nem é assim tão difícil de me achar o.o'

Olha, pra ser sincera eu sou extremamente inconstante, mas dei uma pesquisada pra poder responder essa pergunta – é eu pesquisei meus registros por sua causa, sinta-se importante! – E percebi que geralmente, eu posto uma vez por mês, raramente é diferente.

**ThaliCarvalho**: Verdade, nosso querido Inu é um amor né? Dá ate vontade de levar pra casa! *U*

Agatha Christie? Deste eu ainda não tinha ouvido falar. *pensativa*

**joh chan****:** Ah meu querido Percy... Não sabe como eu senti falta dele!

Isso mesmo, não é só pelo empregado grátis que ele deixa o "Sota" ficar perto dele! Viva!

É o Kohaku sempre fica o meio do "fogo cruzado".

Calma, que as Amazonas é só um mito romano! Ou será que não...? Porque afinal, a floresta Amazônica recebe esse nome, porque a chegarem aqui, afirmaram terem visto mulheres guerreiras correndo pelas matas...

**Mayssa-chan****:** Ah que bom que esta gostando tanto! São coisas assim que deixam o coração de uma autora mais feliz!

**Belle:** Confesso que essa era a intenção, sim eu sou má. :D

Ah Percy porque parece com "PC", sabe todo mundo ficava falando "PC" em vez de computador, ai um dia eu fui falar também, mas acabou saindo "Percy", e eu achei bonitinho. Ficou esse nome mesmo. =^.^=


	33. Recruta na guerra de tinta!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Recruta na guerra de tinta!

.

Quando eu era pequena, meu pai costumava sempre presentear-me com revistinhas de passa tempo, caça-palavras, palavras cruzadas, sudoku etc... Jogos desse tipo. Essa foi uma forma que ele achou para me distrair e fazer com eu que parasse de torrar a paciência de todo mundo – geralmente a do Souta.

Como no dia em que mamãe estava ajudando Souta a estudar para uma prova de ciências quando ele tinha sete anos e eu já praticamente cinco, estavam os dois sentados frente a frente na mesa da cozinha, e eu estava sentada na ponta, entediada como só uma garotinha de quase cinco anos podia estar. Por isso sempre que mamãe fazia uma pergunta a Souta, eu acabava respondendo no lugar dele.

_Como se chama o processo quando a água passa do estado gasoso para o estado liquido? – mamãe perguntou naquele dia.

_Condensação. – eu respondi com um bocejo, antes que Souta pudesse sequer pensar em responder.

Mamãe olhou-me inquieta.

_Certo, mas é o Souta que vai fazer prova Kagome. Próxima pergunta: o que é a solidificação?

_É o nome dado ao processo quando a água passa do estado liquido para o sólido. – voltei a responder.

Dessa vez Souta lançou-me um olhar feio.

_Para com isso Kagome!

Mamãe pigarreou.

_A sublimação...

_É a mudança da água, do estado sólido para o gasoso. – eu deitei a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados.

_Ela andou lendo meus livros da escola de novo! – Souta acusou-me.

_Li. – confirmei erguendo a cabeça – Vamos lá mamãe, mande a próxima pergunta.

_As perguntas são pra mim! – protestou Souta. – Vai brincar com as suas bonecas!

Eu fiz uma careta.

_Não quero. Bonecas me lembram de trabalho.

É claro que fui uma menininha normal – ou quase isso – que brincava de casinha com suas bonecas e tudo, mas havia dias que eu nem sequer podia olhá-las sem me sentir extremamente cansada, porque elas faziam me lembrar de trabalho. E para o azar de Souta, aquele era um desses dias.

_Então vai ver televisão!

_Não está passando nada de bom. – respondi.

_Então vai...

_Ora crianças. Já chega. – interrompeu-nos papai entrando na cozinha para beber água – Kagome deixe seu irmão estudar em paz. Tome vá brincar com isto.

E colocou a minha frente sobre a mesa, uma revistinha de passatempos, que me manteve calada por umas quatro horas ou mais, quando ele não tinha revistinhas pra mim, ele me oferecia charadas e enigmas para que eu resolvesse – como aquela do velho e as cinco jovens – de qualquer forma, acabei pegando gosto por esses joguinhos.

Especialmente pelo sudoku.

Até porque, mamãe, Souta e vovô, não gostam muito de me deixar jogar palavras cruzadas ou caça palavras, porque quando eu não consigo encontrar alguma palavra, ao invés de desistir e jogar fora – ou então ir olhar as respostas – como uma pessoa normal faria, eu guardo o jogo, e aí dias, ou até meses depois, de repente me vem um estalo e eu descubro qual a palavra, vovô disse que quando eu jogo esses jogos de palavras eu fico praticamente obcecada.

Por isso eu fico mesmo com meu bom e velho sudoku na maioria das vezes.

Eu gosto muito de jogar sudoku, posso até ficar horas e mais horas, só rabiscando os números nesses quadrinhos, sem sequer ver o tempo passar, é realmente relaxante, e também uma ótima distração.

_Você está mesmo jogando isso? – Inuyasha perguntou-me espiando por cima do meu ombro.

_Estou. – suspirei rabiscando o número 3 – Mas fica meio difícil se concentrar, com você ai fungando no meu cangote.

_Desculpe. – ele se afastou.

Fiquei por mais dois minutos resolvendo o quebra-cabeça de números, até que senti novamente a respiração quente de Inuyasha contra a minha orelha, deixei o lápis de lado e girei a cadeira para encará-lo, obrigando-o a se afastar.

_O que tá pegando Taisho?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, e sentou-se em posição canina no chão.

_É só que eu não consigo entender como você pode ficar aí todo tranquilo jogando sudoku, quando a menos de vinte e quatro horas viu a sua recente ex-namorada...

_Eu estou bem. – interrompi girando os olhos – Na verdade, estou até aliviado, pelo visto ela está lidando melhor com a separação do que eu pensava.

_Aliviado. – ele repetiu incrédulo – Aliviado!

_É. – eu girei a cadeira e me concentrei novamente no sudoku. – Eu gosto muito da Sango, e fico feliz que ela esteja bem.

_Você é o cara mais estranho do mundo Higurashi. – Inuyasha disse ás minhas costas.

Terminei meu jogo de sudoku escrevendo um número sete, e então o olhei por cima do ombro.

_Inuyasha. – chamei – Você sabe jogar sudoku?

Inuyasha não sabia jogar sudoku, nem eu consegui ensiná-lo, e eu tentei! Mas pelo visto eu não sou boa professora, ou então eu não estava explicando direito porque estava muito nervosa, e não vá pensando que esse nervosismo se deve à minha mão roçando na de Inuyasha, ou na proximidade de nossos corpos enquanto eu tentava mostrar a ele a lógica dos números de sudoku – nada disso então vá tirando esse sorriso da cara! – eu só estava nervosa, porque estávamos na cantina, e eu estava aterrorizada com a possibilidade de Naraku aparecer de repente aqui.

Acontece que pra concordar em me deixar tentar ensinar sudoku a ele, Inuyasha quis que saíssemos um pouco, e eu que pensava que depois do que aconteceu na noite passada ele me deixaria em paz no meu canto. A propósito por que foi que eu aceitei?

_Então se não tem outro número nove nessa grade, ou...

Parei quando ouvir Inuyasha bocejar, é claro que o fato dele não estar prestando atenção também contribui para meu fracasso como professora.

_Por que não me dá um caça palavras de uma vez? Garanto que esse eu tiro de letra!

_Faça como quiser. – consenti derrotada.

Inuyasha folheou algumas páginas de minha revista Passa-Tempo e parou em um caça-palavra qualquer.

_Eu costumava entrar em competições de caça palavra. – comentou circulando uma palavra.

_Jura? – surpreendi-me.

_Não competições oficiais. – disse analisando o caça palavra – É que uma vez por semana, papai e mamãe faziam uma "noite da família" e obrigavam Sesshoumaru e eu a permanecemos no mesmo cômodo sem tentar nos matar, fazendo coisas idiotas com eles, era uma forma deles se certificarem que nos acostumaríamos com a presença um do outro e não tentaríamos nos matar quando estivéssemos sozinhos.

Ah sei! A minha vizinha fez algo parecido com isso com os cachorros dela, três vezes por semana ela os levava juntos ao parque para brincarem e gastarem energia. Assim eles não tentavam se matar quando ela ia trabalhar.

Com um estalo percebi que estava comparando Inuyasha e o irmão com os cachorros de uma vizinha, se bem que, ele é um hanyou cachorro... E o irmão é um youkai cachorro... Ai Buda. Não ria Higurashi, não ria!

_Coisas idiotas. – eu disse – Como jogar caça-palavras?

_Entre outras coisas. – ele circulou duas palavras – Karaokê, jogos de tabuleiro... Mas todos, com exceção da mamãe odiávamos a noite de cozinhar. Meu pai é um youkai forte, mas até ele caiu três dias doente depois que comeu um bolo de frutas da minha mãe... Na verdade quando ela não está por perto, ele costuma dizer que ainda não conseguiu digerir aquele bolo de frutas.

_E há quanto tempo foi isso?! – perguntei abismada.

Inuyasha batucou levemente com o lápis no passatempo.

_Cinco ou sete anos? Alguma coisa assim. Mas eu gostava mesmo era das noites de caça palavra. – ele circulou outra palavra – Na maioria das vezes eu perdia para papai, mas isso não me tirava à satisfação de ganhar de Sesshoumaru. Mais tarde ele conheceu Rin, e começou a arrastá-la para as noites em família também. Mamãe quase a matou envenenada.

_Como é?!

Aquilo sim me surpreendeu. Quando a conheci, a Sra. Taisho pareceu uma mulher muito agradável... Será que em algum momento ela tentou me matar? Ou então a Kikyou? Ou por alguma razão ela simplesmente não simpatizou com essa Rin? E pelo que entendi o irmão do Inuyasha, nem sequer é filho dela. Por que ela iria querer matá-la?!

Inuyasha moveu as orelhas e ergueu os olhos dourados quando percebeu minha inquietação.

_Não foi proposital. – Me explicou – Era a terceira semana que a Rin vinha passar a noite da família conosco, e era noite de cozinhar, nós tentamos avisar que não comesse nada do que mamãe oferecesse, mas ela não captou a mensagem. Naquela noite mamãe fez um pudim de nozes... Ou era pra ser bolo de nozes? – ele franziu o cenho – Ou talvez ela estivesse tentando fazer uma pasta de nozes. De qualquer jeito era de nozes.

_E o que aconteceu? – perguntei curiosa – Ela colocou chumbinho no lugar de nozes, por engano?

_Não. – ele circulou outra palavra – Acontece que Rin é altamente alérgica a nozes.

_Ai.

_É. Ela ficou oito dias internada no hospital, mas sobreviveu.

_Meu Buda! – exclamei – E Kikyou? Ela já a envenenou por acidente alguma vez?

_Não, mas eu conheci Kikyou logo depois de ter terminado com uma garota, que disse que me ligava assim que acabasse de mastigar o mingau de aveia da minha mãe. – o pior é que ele parecia estranhamente acostumado a situações como essa. – Kikyou por outro lado, foi sempre sensata para só me visitar em casa de barriga cheia. E quando mamãe oferecia algo para comer, ela recusava educadamente, dizendo que já estava satisfeita, ou que estava fazendo dieta. Mas acho que essa desculpa ia colar melhor com a sua irmã, já que ela é modelo...

_Kagome não gosta de dietas.

Desta vez, ele é que pareceu surpreso.

_Jura? Porque ela tem um c... – calou-se quando eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, e desviou o olhar rapidamente para o caça-palavra – Quero dizer. Mamãe não precisa saber desse pequeno detalhe.

Que comportamento estranho do Inuyasha. Será que ele andou olhando mais revistas com Miroku?

Nota mental: Quando Inuyasha não estiver por perto, fazer uma busca nas coisas dele, para procurar revistas inapropriadas, e eliminá-las imediatamente, caso sejam encontradas.

_Inuyasha. – chamei, as orelhas dele moveram-se, mas ele estava concentrado demais jogando o caça-palavra. Engraçado parece até que tá com medo de me encarar. Levantei-me. – Eu vou comprar mais um suco.

Enquanto esperava na fila, eu notei que a Sango não está por aqui, e nem o Miroku... Ele com certeza deve estar ocupadocom alguma coisa, já que o Inuyasha está jogando caça palavras comigo, ao invés de ficar de bobeira por ai com ele. Embora isso não queira dizer nada, não tem um monte de gente aqui, já que não é hora do almoço nem nada do tipo.

_Eu estou cansado de ficar aqui. – comentou Inuyasha quando voltei a me sentar, desta vez na sua frente.

_E quer fazer o que então? – perguntei tomando um pouco de meu suco em seguida.

Ele empurrou a revista de passatempo em minha direção, apoiou o rosto numa das mãos e perguntou:

_Alguma vez você já jogou paintball Higurashi?

Pra falar a verdade, até então eu sequer sabia o que era paintball, mas depois de uma breve explicação – que me deixou brevemente aterrorizada – ele conseguiu, sei lá como, me convencer a ir jogar paintball com ele, é sério, eu não sei mesmo como ele me convenceu a fazer uma maluquice dessas, num minuto eu estava dizendo "não, não e não. Definitivamente não" e no outro eu já estava dizendo "Ah até que pode ser legal". Sério, como foi que isso aconteceu?! E no dia seguinte nós fomos, no carro dele, a um campo de paintball.

_Isso realmente não é perigoso? – perguntei colocando o colete.

_Não. – ele respondeu checando se a arma estava bem carregada de tinta.

_Então pra que tanta proteção? – choraminguei.

_Pra não ficar perigoso. – respondeu-me entregando-me a máscara. – Pronto?

_Não.

_Então vamos lá. – ele colocou a mascara e me puxou.

Eu e Inuyasha, presos com outras treze pessoas numa "gaiola" cheia de barricadas infláveis, e armados com bazucas de tinta.

Jura que não tinha outra maneira melhor de passar uma tarde de domingo?

Bolas de tintas voando, pessoas gritando, pessoas caindo mortas... Tá, essa ultima parte era encenação, mas mesmo assim era bem assustador, de forma que tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi me arrastar de trás de uma barricada inflável para outra, agarrando a minha bazuca de tinta, como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Porque é o seguinte, quem é atingido pela tinta "morre", por isso quinze entram, mas somente um é que saí.

Foi quando uma sombra me encobriu, eu olhei para cima achando ser uma nuvem, mas na verdade era outro jogador, com a bazuca de tinta apontada pra mim, eu dei um gritinho, bem ao estilo garotinha assustada, e tentei fugir, mas caí antes mesmo de consegui me levantar, e derrubei a bazuca, girei para o lado sobre a barriga bem na hora em que uma mancha de tinta laranja atingia o chão no exato lugar onde eu estava. Apoiada sobre meus cotovelos eu olhei para o atirador, e fechei os olhos no momento em que ouvi um disparo de tinta.

Mas eu não senti impacto nenhum.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos o atirador estava rígido acima de mim, ele levou uma das mãos às costas, e quando ela retornou, sua luva estava manchada de tinta vermelha.

_Droga. – Resmungou largando a arma e deixando-se cair em cima da barricada inflável onde até então estivera em pé.

Antes que pudesse me recuperar do choque outro atirador pulou sobre a barricada e agachou-se bem ao meu lado, com bolas de tinta de quatro cores diferente voando sobre a sua cabeça, ele me encarou, e eu pude ver seus furiosos olhos dourados através da máscara.

_Seu idiota! – exclamou Inuyasha por trás da máscara – O que está fazendo aí parado? Assim você é um alvo fácil. Mexa-se!

Ele pegou a arma que o atirador abatido havia deixado cair e me entregou.

_Mas é assustador! – reclamei.

Inuyasha girou os olhos.

_As pessoas não estão morrendo de verdade! – e virou-se para o atirador caído – Ei, você não está morto, está?

_Não. – respondeu o atirador sem se mexer com o rosto virado para o outro lado, e percebi que tinha a voz de uma garota – Atirar pelas costas é covardia, seu safado.

_Legitima defesa. – Inuyasha engatilhou a bazuca e se encostou a barricada comigo. – Viu só, não tem perigo nenhum.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, tá certo, hora da confissão, o real motivo de eu estar tão assustada é que na noite passada, enquanto o Inuyasha dormia, eu peguei o notebook dele e secretamente fiz uma busca no Google imagens por paintball, e acabei vendo umas pessoas tipo assim... Bem feridas.

Então não obrigada.

Mas quando abri a boca pra retrucar, eu vi um atirador surgindo pela lateral da barricada, com a arma pronta para atirar no Inuyasha.

_Cuidado! – acabei gritando.

Joguei-me por cima das pernas dele, e comecei a atirar feito uma louca, dei uns sete tiros de tinta laranja, mas só um atingiu o alvo – e foi bem na máscara! – que deve ter ficado meio que em estado de choque pela minha reação exagerada, e por isso não conseguiu sequer pensar em reagir.

Ele rolou de barrica para cima e largou a arma, fingindo-se de morto.

Sabe os lobos também fazem isso, quando dois machos brigam pelo comando da alcateia, o macho perdedor rola e fica de barriga pra cima, aceitando sua derrota.

_Higurashi. Dá pra levantar? – Inuyasha perguntou – Olha se te ajudar, finge que os outros jogadores são alguém que você odeia.

_Eu não odeio ninguém. Sou uma pessoa da paz. – afirmei – Você faz isso?

_Não, eu já tenho prática. Meus pais me traziam aqui junto com Sesshoumaru. Era uma forma de deixar que nós atirássemos um no outro sem nos matarmos.

_Quanto amor...

_É coisa de irmão. Mas agora temos de sair daqui. Esse seu pequeno escandalozinho de menina já denunciou nossa posição.

_Foi mal. Mas duvido que com toda essa gritaria e bolas de tinta voando alguém tenha me escutado. – comecei a me arrastar atrás dele, levando a minha arma e a do atirador caído que tentou me derrubar – Quantos ainda têm de pé?

_Eu derrubei três. E tinha outros quatro caídos que eu não derrubei. – ele resmungou enquanto se arrastava – Mais um que eu derrubei pra te salvar. E outro que você derrubou. Então eu, e mais quatro estão de pé. E você se escondendo.

_Muito engraçado. – resmunguei.

_Eu não vou poder ficar te defendendo. – ele resmungou de volta – É melhor aprender a usar essas armas!

E então deu uma cambalhota e passou para trás de outra barricada, como aquela era mais alta ele pôde ficar de pé, dali ele já saiu correndo e sumiu do meu campo de visão. Eu ouvi gritos, bolas de tinta sendo disparadas e atingindo homens e barricadas, um dos jogadores caiu aos tropeções bem ao meu lado com uma mancha roxa de tinta no pescoço e outra amarela na cocha direita.

Exclamei surpresa e atirei uma bola de tinta verde na barriga dele. O jogador caído olhou-me com raiva.

_Eu já estou morto!

_Desculpe. – sorri incerta, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver por causa da mascara – Foi reflexo.

Ótimo, restam somente eu, Inuyasha, e outros três... Ei, de repente aqui ficou tudo tão silencioso. O jogo já acabou?

Coloquei-me de joelhos cuidadosamente e espiei por cima da barricada.

Inuyasha andava cuidadosamente pelo campo, espiando através das barricadas e tomando cuidado para não pisar nos jogadores caídos, não sei como eu sei que é ele, eu apenas sei, mas está tudo silencioso demais... De repente captei um movimento com minha visão periférica.

E quando olhei naquela direção um atirador surgiu para pegar Inuyasha pelas costas.

_Inuyasha atrás de você! – gritei.

Ele girou atirando e o jogador escondeu-se rapidamente, não sei se foi atingido, e de repente uma bola de tinta preta veio voando e acertou a mão de Inuyasha fazendo-o derrubar a arma, e da direção oposta uma bola de tinta amarela foi disparada e o atingiu nas costelas do lado esquerdo.

Inuyasha caiu de joelhos, e com a mão "ferida" tocou o local atingido, parecendo surpreso.

Foi quando aquele primeiro atirador ressurgiu, e atirou na barriga de Inuyasha uma bola de tinta roxa, derrubando-o e fazendo-o cair de costas, meus olhos arregalaram-se, foi uma emboscada!

Os três atiradores colocaram-se de pé, e então começaram a disparar várias vezes contra o já caído Inuyasha.

_Seus desgraçados! – gritei cega de raiva. – AAAAAAAAAH.

Saí pulando a barricada, com as duas armas na mão e atirando pra todo lado.

Três palavrinhas: Foi. Um. Massacre.

Eu confesso. Foi emocionante. Sudoku nunca mais, agora meu novo passatempo é o paintball!

_Eu não acredito no que você fez Higurashi! – exclamou um Inuyasha todo sujo de tinta, sete minutos depois – Parecia até um louco!

_Vou encarar isso como um elogio. – respondi tirando a mascara.

_Derrubou os três! – Inuyasha exclamou sem acreditar – Você os encheu de tinta verde e laranja, todos os três, e não foi atingido nem uma vez sequer. Quase não dá pra acreditar que você é o mesmo cara que ficou por três dias tentando acertar um dardo no alvo!

_Bem, os dardos nunca mataram meu amigo numa emboscada. Mataram?

Eu sorri deixando a arma e a máscara de lado e me sentando num banco, no inicio eu pensei que tivéssemos passado horas no "campo de batalha", mas quando tirei a luva e olhei o relógio eu percebi com surpresa que na verdade só se passaram sessenta e nove minutos.

_Como é que você não sabia que era uma emboscada?

_Todo aquele cheiro de tinta confundiu meu nariz, e a máscara abafava os sons. Vamos. – Inuyasha tocou-me o ombro e levantou-se – Temos que devolver os equipamentos e voltar para faculdade.

Enquanto eu esperava Inuyasha trazer o carro, eu fiquei conversando com alguns dos outros jogadores de paintball com os quais havíamos jogado – a garota que Inuyasha acertou pelas costas, e que eu descobrir chamar-se Ayame, e dois dos três que pegaram Inuyasha numa emboscada – eu fiquei surpresa quando soube que pelo menos seis dos jogadores naquele dia, fora eu, eram mulheres, mas não tanto quanto eles ficaram quando souberam que "eu sou homem".

É que por causa dos meus gritinhos e da forma insana como eu saí gritando e atirando, depois que "mataram" o Inuyasha eles podiam jurar que eu era a namorada dele.

Há. Dá pra acreditar? Devem ter levado muita tinta na cabeça, só pode!

No final eles foram até bem legais comigo, disseram que sem ser no próximo domingo, no outro, eles jogariam paintball de times, e me convidaram para participar, e até para trazer alguns amigos se eu quisesse.

Sei lá, acho que eles ficaram meio que interessados na minha fúria destrutiva.

Mas a diversão de domingo acabou na segunda-feira, quando depois do treino de futebol eu abri meu armário no vestiário e encontrei lá um envelope amarelo do tamanho de uma folha de papel A4, sem remetente, a não ser pelo desenho de uma aranha, destinado a _Higurashi Kagome._

Dentro daquele envelope estava o meu pior pesadelo, não, Kikyou não pulou lá de dentro vestida de noiva pronta para casar comigo, nem minha mãe saiu de lá querendo me arrastar de volta para casa, e Naraku também não surgiu vestido como rainha de copas exigindo a minha cabeça – pois é eu ainda não superei aqueles pesadelos – eram fotos.

Duas dúzias delas.

Algumas eram fotos de trabalhos meus. Inclusive da ultima campanha fotográfica que fiz para uma linha de joias destinadas a festas de quinze anos – eu me lembro de que essa linha de joias inclusive quis fechar um contrato de exclusividade comigo, mas minha mãe não quis, e hoje eu agradeço por isso, já que se tivessem fechado o contrato eu não iria poder vir pra a faculdade, a menos que quisesse sofrer um baita processo por quebra de contrato, mas isso é outra história. – Outras eram fotos de Souta, do verdadeiro Souta, e umas pareceram-me estranhamente recentes, havia inclusive uma dele que parecia ter sido tirada nos Estados Unidos, onde Souta está _agora, _outraseram fotos minhas como Higurashi Souta, que haviam tirado pela faculdade sem que eu percebesse.

Havia inclusive uma comigo e Souta juntos, uma foto de dois anos atrás no mínimo.

E por ultimo, e eu empalideci mortalmente quando vi estas, as páginas mostravam fotos sendo comparadas, apontando vários fatores, cor dos olhos, distancia entre eles, formato do maxilar, nariz, altura, tonalidade da pele e... Ah Buda. Fizeram comparações entre nossas orelhas também!

Pouca gente sabe, mas a orelha, de um ser humano, é como a sua segunda digital, não há uma que seja igual à outra, por mais que pareça igual, um exame minucioso vai mostrar que são diferentes.

E o pior: Sempre que uma foto do Souta verdadeiro era comparada com uma foto minha vestida de Souta, a palavra "incompatível" surgia. Mas sempre que a minha foto como modelo, era comparada com uma foto minha fingindo ser Souta, era a palavra "compatível" que aparecia.

Alguém descobriu o meu segredo. E eu sei quem foi: Naraku.

O envelope amarelo, com todas as fotos e tudo o mais, caiu de minhas mãos.

Devo ter entrado em choque e saído do ar por algum tempo, mas quando voltei a mim, Kohaku estava enfiando a cabeça pela porta entreaberta para ver se estava tudo bem comigo.

_A senhorita está demorando. – ele disse – Está tudo bem?

Eu o olhei.

_Temos problemas. Chame a Sango.

Minutos depois Sango apareceu ali com o irmão – que estava visivelmente constrangido por estar deixando-a entrar no vestiário masculino – mas diferente da outra vez que tivemos problemas no vestiário, desta vez ela não trouxe seu taco de beisebol da morte.

_É. Temos um problema.

Ela concordou após ver todas as fotos. E ler um relatório detalhado, que eu tinha deixado passar despercebido da primeira vez, o qual eu li apenas alguns trechos por cima do ombro dela.

Um dos parágrafos era claramente uma passagem de uma revista de fofoca, na qual dizia que a modelo Higurashi Kagome havia desaparecido misteriosamente, mas o fato da família não haver se manifestado e nem denunciado o caso a policia, significava que eu não tinha sido sequestrada, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e ainda especulavam que talvez eu estivesse numa clinica de reabilitação, para tratamentos de supostos distúrbios alimentares, ou então que estaria em algum SPA tentando emagrecer, por estar acima do peso.

_Como eles são imbecis, você acima do peso! – Sango girou os olhos – Eu queria estar acima do peso assim igual a você, você veste 36 e mesmo este número já esta começando a ficar folgado em você.

_Você não esta se alimentando direito senhorita?

Kohaku perguntou-me, engraçado como mesmo depois de todos esses anos em que nos conhecemos, ele continua com dificuldades de me chamar diretamente pelo nome.

_Eu juro que estou. – respondi para tranquiliza-lo – Só que estou fazendo mais exercícios físicos agora.

No relatório também falava sobre as duas bolsas de estudo que Souta havia ganhado, e como ele estava, supostamente, usando as duas, sendo que uma é aqui mesma no Japão e a outra nos Estados Unidos.

Obviamente um dos dois é um impostor, claro que não é difícil dizer qual deles.

Então a modelo Higurashi Kagome desaparece, e um novo Souta aparece, mais baixo, com a pele e os olhos mais claros. Já da pra ligar os pontos né?

A pergunta é: Como em nome de Buda, o Naraku – por que eu tenho certeza que isso é coisa dele, algo lá no fundo me diz isso – conseguiu todas essas fotos e informações?!

_Isso é coisa do Naraku. – Kouga, que veio de intrometido, deu voz aos meus pensamentos, observando a figura de aranha estampada no envelope.

_Eu sei. – suspirei – Vocês não tinham dito que ele não andava fazendo nada de suspeito? Que só estava passando um pouco mais de tempo que o normal no computador?

_Foi o que Byakuya nos disse. – Kohaku apertou os lábios parecendo contrariado.

_Bem, Naraku deve ter algumas fontes pela rede. – comentou Kouga ainda analisando a figura de aranha, atraindo minha atenção – O sobrenome dele é Onigumo, não é?

_É. – respondi desconfiada. – Por quê?

Kouga deixou o envelope de lado e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

_Bem é que acabei de me lembrar de que Naraku é filho de um dos melhores detetives particulares do país.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós. E meu cérebro, normalmente um pouco mais veloz que os outros – e eu não estou me gabando – demorou um pouco para processar a informação. E quando eu abri a boca, falei algo bem inteligente, extremamente lógico e racional, tipo:

_Hein?

_O pai dele já fez muitos serviços para minha mãe.

_Para sua mãe? – indagou Kohaku parecendo tão perdido quanto eu.

_É ela o contratou para alguns serviços banais. "Meu marido está me traindo?", "Kouga pegou o jatinho particular sem permissão de novo?" "Quem foi que deu um perdido no cruzeiro da família e acabou fazendo-o encalhar numa praia?" "Onde deixei minha aliança de casamento?", coisas desse tipo. Ele realmente é muito bom. E eu que tive todo cuidado para que mamãe não descobrisse da festinha que eu fiz com as modelos da Victoria's Secret no iate...

_Espera. – Sango ergueu a mão, como se a cabeça dela estivesse para entrar em curto – Está dizendo que você sabia que Naraku é filho de um renomado detetive particular do país...

_O primogênito. – ele acrescentou.

_E não nos contou nada?!

_Ah, é que eu tinha esquecido esse detalhe. Foi mal.

_Foi mal?! – repeti incrédula – Você se esquece de me dizer que o cara é filho de um agente secreto, e tudo o que tem a me dizer é "Foi mal"?!

_Na verdade eu disse...

_Isso não importa! – gritei histérica.

Ah como eu queria que a Sango tivesse trazido o taco de beisebol da morte dela, juro que dessa vez eu o quebrava na cabeça de Kouga!

É serio o cara sempre fala o que não deve, e quando finalmente surgi algo que ele definitivamente deveria falar, ele simplesmente se esquece! Diz-me se não dá vontade de matar uma criatura dessas?!

_Você conhece mesmo as modelos da Victória's Secret? – Kohaku perguntou cheio de curiosidade.

_Hã... Só três delas. – respondeu Kouga casualmente.

_Kohaku! – protestamos eu e Sango.

_Desculpe! – respondeu-nos com a cor vermelha subindo-lhe o pescoço e aquecendo todo o seu rosto.

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 20/08/13 será que posso ouvir um amém? Amém! Finalmente, eu pensei que estava travada, já estava até querendo tirar férias!**

**Eu juro que ia postar no carnaval gente, juro mesmo, pelo rio Estige, mas então o Percy voltou a ter problemas – será que é por causa da idade? – E ai acabou atrasando tudo, mas sabem de uma coisa? Foi igualzinho a como eu escrevi em "estranho triangulo amoroso" certa noite ele simplesmente não quis ligar e eu comecei a gritar "Percy!" aqui, e no outro dia estava deprimida na escola, e passei o carnaval sem ele.**

**Não sei como vão ficar as coisas agora, como esse negocio de escola e cursinho, quase não vou mais ter tempo para postar mais, e que dirá escrever, mas prometo que continuarei dando o meu melhor!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**joh chan:** Ótimo! Fico feliz de ter agradado! Bem que sorte a sua que não foi nada de sério né?

**Lady vampie**: Eu também! Na maior parte das vezes escrevo sobre eles!

**luisamrs3**: Ótimo, foi engraçado atingi meu objetivo! :D

Outra entrevista? Hum... Vamos ver.

**Agome chan**: KKKK será que podemos ouvir um amém então? KKKK

Inocente é? Sei... E você já sabia que a Kagome é bem tímida, mesmo sendo modelo!

KKKK que Maldade a sua, querer usar a Kagome pra limpar sua casa e depois roubar a alma dela! Começo a achar que você estava tentando mata-la de propósito pra ficar com o Inuyasha... *olhar desconfiado*

**LuyCastro****:** Bem então espero nunca vê-la violenta, não é? ^^

Ah duvido, eu particularmente não me incomodo de ter leitoras assíduas que estão sempre mandando review's, perguntando e cobrando (assim da um empurrãozinho na minha preguiça) na verdade, que autora se incomoda não é mesmo?

Eu também amo o Kouga! (Jura nem deu pra notar no meu especial né?) Escrever mais sobre o Sota? Sabe que isso até me deu uma ideia... Ah você não é a única, todas nós amamos o fofo do Kohaku! :3

**Mag**: Ah bem vinda leitora nova! Que bom que está achando os capítulos assim tão hilários, saber disso me deixa particularmente feliz. =^.^=

**Belle:** Pois é, todo mundo tem o seu próprio pestinha adorável não é? KKKKK Nem me fale, algumas perguntas me deixaram vermelha. -. -'

Ah, mas se eu não torturar qual vai ser a graça? *carinha angelical*

Pois é, eu também fico muito triste em pensar nisso, quer dizer, estamos acompanhando-o desde que ele tinha doze anos e agora... Pensar que tudo vai acabar... Ai desculpa. *saindo para buscar lencinhos de papel* É trágico demais! Mas pelo menos ainda teremos o livro extra com os mitos gregos sendo narrados pelo Percy.


	34. Como aterrorizar uma panda!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Como aterrorizar uma panda!

.

Acordei no meio da noite, ouvindo uma risada muito sinistra ecoando na escuridão.

Meu coração bateu na garganta. O que é isso? Isso é um sonho? Não, não é, porque se fosse eu nem sequer estaria cogitando a ideia disso ser um sonho. Mas então o que é? De repente aquela história da Sango de um maníaco homicida invadir o quarto e cortar minha garganta e a do Inuyasha me veio à cabeça. Ai Buda, será que eu tranquei a porta?!

Comecei a olhar em volta, tentando mover-me o mínimo possível, procurando o psicopata em cada sombra do quarto. Onde ele está? Onde ele está? Ah meu Buda, ele não está em lugar nenhum, é um psicopata fantasma! Eu sabia que esse quarto era amaldiçoado, desde o começo eu sabia!

Mas espera! E se for só o Inuyasha tentando me assustar? Porque eu juro que ele está conseguindo, eu já estou quase perdendo o controle da minha bexiga aqui.

_Taisho! – chamei entre dentes sem coragem para virar-me para ele – Taisho!

_Que é? – respondeu-me com a voz embargada de sono.

_Pare de gargalhar. – pedi. Mesmo já tendo a nítida impressão que não é ele que esta rindo – Está me assustando.

_Eu não estou gargalhando. – ele respondeu-me.

Meu coração esta prestes a parar, eu posso sentir o controle sobre minha bexiga cada vez mais tênue, mais um pouco e o medo vai começar a escorrer quente e amarelo por minhas pernas.

Segundo a minha mãe eu já não urino na cama desde que tinha dez meses de vida – ela gostava de por fraudas em mim só porque era bonitinho – mas nunca se sabe quando se vai ter uma recaída não é?

Comecei a tremer debaixo de minhas cobertas.

_Então quem...?

_É o meu celular. – ele respondeu. – É a risada do coringa, do Batman.

Então eu tinha mesmo razão, é mesmo a risada de um psicopata assassino, só que não é de verdade, fiquei tão aliviada que quase comecei a chorar.

_Então atende, ou então desliga de uma vez! – pedi ainda indecisa se devo mesmo começar a chorar, ou então se devo começar a gritar com Inuyasha e expulsá-lo do quarto por me dar um susto desses. – Já esta me assustando.

_A mim também. – ele confessou.

Eu o ouvi se mexendo na cama, e poucos segundos depois o Coringa calou a boca, suspirei aliviada e ele praguejou, mas como não o ouvi atendendo ao telefone, supus que ele tinha desligado.

_Quem era? – perguntei.

_Ninguém. – ele respondeu – Era só o despertador do celular.

Franzi o cenho e virei-me para ele.

_Que horas são?

_3h29min.

_Por que colocou o despertador para tocar uma hora dessas?

_Não coloquei. – ele sentou-se esfregando o rosto – Deve ter sido aquele corno do Miroku. Amanhã eu vou jogá-lo de cabeça na piscina, mas antes de encherem-na de água. Que filho duma...

_Eu quase tive um AVC aqui. – interrompi. – Tudo bem se eu te ajudar a jogá-lo de cabeça na piscina amanha?

_Fique a vontade. – ele espreguiçou-se.

_Eu perdi o sono. E você? – perguntei sentando-me.

_Também. – ele olhou-me – Então... O que fazemos agora?

_Não sei. – empurrei minhas cobertas para longe me levantei e dirigi-me ao banheiro – Por que você tem um toque do coringa no seu celular?

_Nem lembro mais. – o ouvi responder.

Com essa história de coringa aqui dentro do quarto, assim no meio da noite, eu até esqueci-me dos eventos ocorridos algumas horas antes.

Despois que confirmamos que aquele envelope só podia ter sido deixado no meu armário por Naraku, Kouga nos confirmou isso quando disse que a marca registrada do pai de Naraku é aquela aranha – ainda não me conformo que ele não tenha falado disso antes – concordamos que o melhor seria resolver o problema de uma vez, encarando-o de frente.

Kohaku, Sango e Kouga ofereceram-se, cada um separadamente, para ir confrontar Naraku, e claro que, por motivos bem óbvios, nós rechaçamos a oferta de Kouga na mesma hora.

Ele protestou dizendo que estávamos julgando-o apenas por um pequeno errinho dele, mas o ignoramos, assim como também me ignoraram quando eu protestei dizendo que eu também deveria falar com Naraku, porque era a mim que ele estava importunando.

_Parece que estamos no mesmo barco. – Kouga comentou observando suas unhas bem cortadas.

_Mas vocês não podem me proibir de ir até lá confrontá-lo, é a mim que ele está espionando! – protestei.

Sango puxou o rabo de cavalo por cima do ombro.

_Realmente não te entendo Higurashi, você sempre foge de um problema, nunca o enfrenta de frente, por que então justo agora quando todos nós dizemos para você correr, você não quer mais fugir?

Aquilo me deixou desarmada e muito confusa. O que Sango quis dizer? Como assim eu sempre fujo dos meus problemas? Eu não fujo. Fujo?

_Ei Higurashi, te afogou ai dentro foi? – ouvi Inuyasha batendo na porta.

_Eu já estou saindo! – Respondi.

Abaixei a cabeça em direção a pia, passei uma água no rosto como se assim pudesse lavar esse inchado e essas olheiras, molhei os cabelos e os sacudi em frente ao espelho, já faz três semanas desde que Sango aparou a ponta da minha franja, mais umas semanas e eu terei de pedir para ela cortar novamente, empurrei um pouco de cabelo pra trás da orelha, com um pequeno sorriso por já conseguir fazer isso, talvez meu cabelo cresça mais rápido do que eu pensei, saí do banheiro.

_O que é isso? – arqueei as sobrancelhas quando saí e encontrei os quartos às escuras – Acabou a luz?

Olhei para trás, não pode ser isso, porque a luz do banheiro continua funcionando, a não ser que ele tenha um gerador próprio ou sei lá.

_Você já ouviu a lenda de Keitaro-kun, Higurashi? – a voz de Inuyasha perguntou de algum lugar.

_O que?

De repente um braço atravessou a luz e fechou a porta do banheiro com um baque, me deixando totalmente cega. Eu ouvi passos correndo na escuridão, e de repente a cabeça de Inuyasha apareceu flutuando sobre a luz de uma lanterna no centro do quarto.

_Conta a lenda. – ele começou – Que Keitaro-kun é um garoto que vive no inferno, ele sabe de tudo, seja passado, presente ou futuro.

_Para com isso Inuyasha! – pedi dando um passo a frente, com a mão estendida para alcança-lo.

Mas ele apagou a lanterna, e desapareceu novamente na escuridão, fiquei olhando para todas as direções, com as pupilas dilatadas, tentando captar qualquer rastro que fosse de uma luz inexistente. Eu não estou com medo, mas se ao menos eu conseguisse chegar ao meu criado mudo, eu sempre guardo uma lanterna lá... A lanterna de Inuyasha se ligou novamente, e ele reapareceu perto da porta.

_Para chamar Keitaro-kun, tudo o que você tem que fazer é ligar de um telefone qualquer, pode ser fixo, publico, ou celular. E ligar para o número do próprio telefone. No terceiro "tu". Você deve dizer...

_Inuyasha! – exclamei tentando alcançá-lo novamente.

Só que, de novo, ele desligou a lanterna e desapareceu na escuridão, e tudo que eu pude ouvir foi sua voz dizendo sinistramente, enquanto ele caminhava pela escuridão:

_Keitaro-kun, Keitaro-kun, você está aí? Por favor, fale comigo. – ele religou a lanterna e apareceu perto na mesa – E então Keitaro-kun vai te retornar a ligação, para avisar que está chegando, e quando ele chegar você não pode se virar para vê-lo e já deve ter sua pergunta pronta, ou ele o levará junto com ele para o inferno.

Ele desligou a lanterna e desapareceu, posso sentir meu coração ressoando em meus tímpanos. Fora isso está silencio, silêncio demais. Engoli em seco.

_Taisho? – chamei com a voz tremula – Inuyasha para com isso, não é bom brincar com essas c...

De repente ele apareceu bem na minha frente e eu dei um gritinho abafado e saltei para trás.

_Eu estou em Tóquio. – ele sussurrou, imitando Keitaro-kun. Desapareceu e reapareceu em outro canto do quarto. – Eu estou pegando um táxi.

_Para! – falei tentando alcança-lo.

Novamente ele sumiu na escuridão e reapareceu em outro canto.

_Eu já estou descendo na frente da faculdade. – sussurrou.

_Não! – guinchei.

Por que continuo tentando pegá-lo? Ele só está brincando comigo, desaparecendo em um lugar e reaparecendo em outro, ele só está tentando me assustar, e é claro que não esta conseguindo, não mesmo.

Mas preciso de minha lanterna, em que direção ficam as camas?!

Inuyasha reapareceu, perto do banheiro.

_Eu estou no pavilhão masculino. Em frente ao seu quarto. – sussurrou com um sorriso maligno.

Ai Buda, eu não estou com medo, não estou!

_Eu estou atrás de você! – ele gritou de repente, e uma mão agarrou meu tornozelo.

Eu gritei em pânico e me afastei da mão, tropeçando e caindo de costas, batendo-me contra alguma coisa atrás de mim. Ai meu Buda, é o Keitaro-kun!

_Não! – gritei aterrorizada – Eu tenho uma pergunta, juro que tenho! Eu tenho! Não me leve para o inferno Keitaro-kun!

Cobri a cabeça com as mãos e fechei os olhos, só os abrindo novamente quando ouvi as risadas de Inuyasha e percebi que ele já havia ligado à luz do quarto, por que eu não pensei em ir até o interruptor?!

_Como você é medroso Higurashi! – ele acusou – E grita feito uma menininha!

Furiosa, percebi que não era Keitaro-kun atrás de mim, e sim a cadeira, a fúria inflamou meu peito, e eu estiquei a mão por sobre a mesa, pegando um objeto qualquer e o atirando contra Inuyasha.

_Ora seu paspalhão!

Só que ele pegou o objeto em pleno ar, malditos reflexos sobre humanos!

_Um celular? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu – Ora. Boa ideia Higurashi, vamos ligar agora mesmo para o Keitaro-kun!

_Não! Não! Não!

Meus olhos arregalaram-se, eu levantei-me e corri até ele mais rápido do que achei que era capaz, e depois lhe tomei o celular da mão, provocando-lhe mais risadas.

_Você é mesmo muito medroso!

_Ora! – virei-me de costas, abraçando meu celular contra o peito – Não se deve brincar com esse tipo de coisa.

Ele deu-me uma tapa amigável nas costas.

_Calma Higurashi, não é como se o Keitaro-kun fosse aparecer agora batendo na nossa porta.

Fiquei olhando nervosamente pra a porta, não sei não, mas com a minha sorte, é capaz de termos falado o nome dele tantas vezes que até o invocamos, ou sei lá, sabe, que nem como acontece com a Kikyou, é só falar muito nela e de repente, Bam, lá está ela. Ai, que Buda me proteja.

_Quer jogar Banco Imobiliário? – Inuyasha me perguntou.

_O que?

_Banco imobiliário. – Inuyasha respondeu me esperando sentado no chão arrumando o tabuleiro. – Já jogou?

_É claro que sim!

_Então por que perguntou? – ele me assistiu me sentado a sua frente do outro lado do tabuleiro.

_Porque eu não esperava que você me chamasse para jogar banco imobiliário depois do susto que me deu. – girei os olhos.

_Você não consegue dormir e eu também não. Jogue os dados então. – ele encolheu os ombros – Mas se você prefere que eu conte mais lendas urbanas...

_Vamos jogar! – disse rapidamente.

Ele sorriu de lado, assumindo uma expressão muito atraente tipo... Certo, o sono e o terror já estão mexendo com meus neurônios.

_Então vamos lá, você não consegue dormir e eu também não.

_E agora menos ainda. – resmunguei.

_O pino vermelho é meu.

_Por que as pessoas sempre escolhem o pino vermelho? – eu sorri de canto assim como ele – O pino verde é meu.

Não sei quando nem como, mas Inuyasha e eu acabamos dormindo no chão enquanto jogávamos banco imobiliário, e acordamos horas mais tarde. Doloridos por termos dormido no chão sobre notas de dinheiro de brinquedo e propriedades de brinquedo do jogo e com a luz do sol ofuscando nossos olhos.

_Ah! – Inuyasha gritou – A luz!

_Ela está me cegando! – afirmei em desespero, puxando meu cobertor, o tabuleiro do jogo, pra cima da cabeça.

_Mas o que aconteceu aqui?! – Sango perguntou e eu ouvi a porta fechando-se.

Tirei o tabuleiro da cara lentamente, e com um suspiro de alivio confirmei que a porta havia sido fechada e a luz do sol bloqueada, Inuyasha estava deitado de bruços no chão a minha frente em posição oposta a minha: suas pernas perpendiculares a minha cabeça, e sua cabeça perpendicular a minhas pernas.

Mas enquanto ele estava estendido, eu estava encolhida como uma bola. Mais além da figura de Inuyasha, a silhueta de Sango aproximava-se.

_O que houve com vocês dois?

_Passamos a noite em claro. – respondi apoiando-me sobre um dos cotovelos.

Sango franziu o cenho, parando próxima a minha cabeça.

_Por quê?

Inuyasha girou, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e cuspiu longe um dado, depois respondeu:

_Por causa daquele safado!

_O Miroku? – ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. Interessante como ela relaciona rapidamente a característica safado ao Miroku – O que foi que ele fez?

_Ele colocou o despertador do celular do Inuyasha, pra tocar as 3h30! – respondi coçando o olho.

_O toque da risada do coringa.

Completou Inuyasha sentando-se com a cabeça inclinada de lado, batendo no lado esquerdo dela, fazendo algumas notas de dinheiro de mentirinha, que estavam enroscadas em seus cabelos, voarem, até que o pino vermelho caiu de dentro de sua orelha direita.

Sango inclinou-se para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e deu-nos um sorriso zombeteiro.

_Oh, o palhacinho malvado assustou vocês, foi? – ela fez biquinho.

Atirei nela uma casinha verde do jogo, e Inuyasha atirou o pino que tinha tirado do ouvido, Sango desviou-se precariamente, e correu em direção ao banheiro, mas antes de chegar lá, virou-se e correu em direção à saída, porém antes de ir embora ela parou, olhou-nos e afirmou ainda com aquele sorriso zombeteiro:

_Vocês estão horríveis, essas olheiras estão tão grandes que vocês estão até parecendo um par de pandas!

Inuyasha me olhou, Sango tinha razão, essas olheiras estão enormes, mas eu não devo estar num estado muito melhor.

_Vocês reataram?

_Não. – levantei-me precariamente.

_Então o que ela fazia aqui?

_Eu sei lá. – cocei a cabeça e franzi o cenho quando tirei um prédio vermelho dos cabelos então percebi que Inuyasha ainda me olhava – O que?

_Washington, Estados Unidos, está grudada na sua testa.

_Ah. – eu levei a mão ao rosto, e tirei de lá cartãozinho de papelão que me tornava "proprietária" da cidade em questão – Obrigado. Hoje eu tomo banho primeiro.

Sango voltou vinte minutos depois, encontrei-a no momento em que saia do quarto ainda com os cabelos pingando e molhando a gola da minha camisa, ouvindo Inuyasha anunciar do banheiro que tinha encontrado Paris, França, grudada nas costas dele.

_Bom dia. – falei ajeitando minha mochila no ombro.

_Sua cara ainda está horrível.

_Eu sei. – começamos a caminhar juntas – Você e Kohaku, falaram com... Naraku?

_Falamos.

Esperei que ela continuasse, mas Sango não voltou a falar. Suspirei.

_E então...?

_Ele quer tratar os termos do acordo diretamente com você.

_Eu disse que eu tinha de ir! – mas então pisquei confusa e parei de caminhar – Que termos? De que acordo?

Sango olhou de um lado para o outro, e então enlaçou o seu braço ao meu e puxou-me para mais perto, como se fossemos algum casal.

_Pra alguém que se diz tão inteligente, você é bem lenta Higurashi. – começou sempre gentil – Ele vai querer algo em troca do silêncio dele, é claro! Ou está achando que ele vai ser bobo que nem o Kouga que consentiu em guardar seu segredo assim sem pedir nada em troca?

_Como assim "bobo que nem o Kouga"?

Nós duas saltamos ao ouvir a voz do lobo, e quando nos viramos demos de cara com ele, olhando-nos de cenho franzido e os braços cruzados, mas quando meu viu suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se surpresas.

_Uou! – ele exclamou – O que foi que houve com você?

Toquei minhas olheiras levemente.

_Estou assim tão mal?

_Pior. – ele balançou a cabeça – Não, quer dizer... É que você parece um pouco cansada, só isso.

_Uma panda cansada. – acrescentou Sango.

_Eu já entendi Sango.

Resmunguei desenlaçando meu braço do dela e a empurrando.

Ela cambaleou e afastou-se risonha, parecendo até que estava bêbada.

_Mas o que foi que aconteceu afinal? – Kouga perguntou perturbado.

_O namorado dela aconteceu! – Indiquei Sango com o polegar. – O Miroku de alguma forma, pegou o celular do Inuyasha, e programou o despertador dele para despertar com a risada do coringa tamanha às 3h30min da manha. Depois disso passei a noite em claro com o Inuyasha, se eu dormir meia hora já foi muito!

Falei tudo de uma vez.

_Ele não é meu namorado.

Ouvi Sango dizer ao meu lado e virei-me para ela.

_O que?

_Miroku não é meu namorado. – ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e girou os olhos.

_Por que não?

Sango deu de ombros, como se dissesse "e quem se importa com isso?" e começou a afastar-se despreocupadamente.

_Nós ficamos, uma ou duas vezes, depois que você e eu "terminamos" – fez aspas com os dedos – Mas não é nada sério, você e Kouga se beijaram algumas vezes, e nem por isso estão namorando.

Fiquei vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos, e indignada comecei a seguir Sango.

_Mas isso foi diferente, eu não gosto de Kouga como você gosta de Miroku e também Kouga foi um tremendo idiota que roubou aqueles beijos!

_Ei! – reclamou Kouga, que ainda nos seguia – Como assim tremendo idiota?

_Esse não é o ponto. – respondi com descaso. – O que está havendo Sango? Nós terminamos para que você tivesse o caminho livre para namorar o Miroku.

Sango parou e suspirou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

_Como você é irritante Higurashi. – ela resmungou, e então me olhou, olho no olho – Muito bem, o caso é: Eu não vou assumir qualquer tipo de compromisso que seja com um mulherengo feito o Miroku. Ok?

_Ok. – inclinei a cabeça de lado – Você é uma garota complicada Sango.

_Disse a panda covarde. – zombou com um sorriso de canto, enlaçando seu braço de volta no meu. – E não comente uma só palavra disso com o Kohaku.

Kouga abriu a porta da cantina para nós duas passarmos, enquanto assoviava o refrão de "mulher de fases" para si mesmo.

Ele nos deixou passar, depois foi se juntar a dois garotos numa mesa, enquanto que eu fui sentar-me à mesa junto com Kohaku, e Sango foi comprar nosso café da manhã, e Kohaku ficou surpreso, quando a viu sentar-se ao meu lado.

_Já estão de bem?

_Kohaku, Sango e eu nunca estivemos de mal. – eu sorri sentada em frente a ele com Sango ao meu lado.

_Mesmo assim é um alivio que estejam andando juntas de novo. – ele sorriu e comeu uma garfada se seu café da manhã.

Acho que Kohaku já estava cansado de ficar se revezando entre nós duas. Eu senti vontade de abraça-lo e beijá-lo, só por essa incrível paciência e compreensão que ele demonstra para com as mulheres, que poucos homens, humanos ou não, na face da terra desmontaram. Mas me contive, porque no momento estou vestido em trajes masculinos, e ia pegar meio mal se o "Higurashi Sota" ficasse abraçando e beijando o irmão da ex-namorada dele, o que realmente é uma pena, porque eu iria adorar deixar o Kohaku vermelhinho. É que ele fica tão... Bonitinho. ^^

Ao meu lado, Sango adoçou uma tigela de mingau com um pouco de mel, e depois me empurrou a tigela, enquanto ela mesma se servia de alguns bolinhos, Kohaku me olhou por um momento, provavelmente percebendo minhas olheiras, mas não perguntou ou comentou nada, porque é muito educado pra isso, e voltou a comer naturalmente.

Ah, é bom ficar junto dos meus gêmeos favoritos de novo.

Mas agora, isso me faz pensar, será que Kohaku já sabe do relacionamento enrolado da irmã gêmea dele com o colega de quarto dele?

Provavelmente não, já que, a julgar pela pegadinha que Miroku fez a mim e a Inuyasha pela madrugada, ele parece estar perfeitamente bem de saúde, não traumatizado, e com todos os ossos inteiros... Isso é até engraçado de se pensar, que um garoto gentil e bem educado como o Kohaku, possa ser considerado uma ameaça para alguém, ou que uma garota estressada e pavio curto como a Sango, possa, em algum momento de sua vida, ser gentil com alguém, como no dia em que eu descobri que Sota havia sido aceito em duas faculdades e eu em nem uma, e ela ficou ali, sentada ao meu lado me consolando.

Ainda bem que esses dois não nasceram na era medieval, porque certamente causariam muita dor de cabeça nas pessoas, que não iria saber qual dos dois é que deveria ser sacrificado.

Acontece que na idade média, quando uma mulher dava a luz a duas crianças, acreditava-se que uma dessas crianças era filha do demônio, e por tanto precisava ser sacrificada, o problema mesmo, era saber qual das crianças é que era "filha do demônio".

Então quem seria sacrificada? A menina de temperamento explosivo e coração gentil, ou o garoto doce e gentil, mas em seu interior com um temperamento um tanto perigoso?

O mais provável seria que sacrificassem a garota mesmo, por causa de todos os preconceitos para com as mulheres naquela época.

_Higurashi onde você está? Para de viajar na maionese e come de uma vez! – Sango reclamou ao meu lado, enfiando uma colher cheia de mingau na minha boca. – Olha o mingau já está até esfriando!

Kohaku sorriu com aquela cena.

_Oh que bonitinho, ela esta dando comida na sua boca. – comentou uma voz com escarnio.

E nós três enrijecemos.

Naraku estava parado ao nosso lado, com um copo de cappuccino na mão, e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Vi Kouga encará-lo de sua mesa com o cenho franzido. E Kohaku fechar a expressão a minha frente, exatamente igual à Sango do meu lado.

_O que você quer? – não sei qual dos gêmeos perguntou isso.

Naraku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Que recepção mais... Calorosa. Eu só quero falar sobre negócios. Posso me sentar?

_Não! – respondemos os três ao mesmo tempo.

Mas ele se sentou ao lado de Kohaku mesmo assim, como se tivéssemos acabado de convidá-lo para o chá das cinco, ah, e por falar em chá, você sabia que, depois da água, ele é a bebida mais consumida no mundo, e que na Rússia as pessoas costumam adoçar os lábios com mel, ou açúcar, antes de ingerir a bebida... Mas o que eu estou fazendo? Isso não é hora para ficar pensando em chá!

_O que você quer? – voltamos a perguntar, todos juntos de uma vez.

Naraku arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Vocês falam juntinhos assim desse jeito sempre? Que graça. Têm certeza, que são apenas gêmeos. – ele indicou Sango e Kohaku – E não trigêmeos?

_Eu sou dois anos, mais nova. – expliquei sem saber por quê.

Ele bebeu um gole de seu cappuccino.

_E daí? – perguntou – Há pouco tempo, houve um caso no... Onde foi mesmo? Brasil eu acho. Em que nasceram quadrigêmeos.

_E o que têm isso?

_É que o ultimo dos irmãos só nasceu quatro ou sete anos depois dos outros três.

Inclinei-me para frente, de repente interessada no que ele dizia.

_Verdade? – perguntei – E como isso aconteceu?

_Bem, acontece que a mãe das crianças fez _inseminação in vitro..._

Sango suspirou tocando a testa com dois dedos e fechando os olhos.

_Isso não nos interessa agora. Diga de uma vez o que você quer Naraku, e nos deixe em paz. Está bem?

Ele recostou-se melhor ao assento e esticou os braços para frente, estalando as juntas descontraidamente.

_Vim apenas tratar de negócios é claro. – ele bebericou um pouco de seu cappuccino e observou atentamente cada um de nós. – Mas não aqui, está muito cheio. Vêm comigo?

E tínhamos opção?

Bem que eu tentei, mas enquanto seguíamos Naraku, eu não consegui deixar de pensar naquele meu último sonho maluco com o Naraku gritando "Cortem-lhe a cabeça!" e não pude evitar ficar procurando Samurais sem rostos escondidos pelos cantos.

Mas sei lá, depois da noite que eu tive, eu _só acho_ que ele poderia ter arranjado um lugar um pouco menos aterrorizador para nós quatro termos uma conversa particular, do que o laboratório de biologia!

Quero dizer, ele estava vazio, silencioso e escuro, àquela hora, com aranhas e cobras rastejando em suas caixas de vidro, e animais preservados em vidros de formol.

Ah! Tem alguma coisa rastejando pelas minhas costas! É uma aranha! Uma aranha!

Gritei estridentemente e pulei nas costas de Kohaku, agarrando-me feito um macaco ali.

Sango começou a rir.

_Sua medrosa!

_Mana, pare de assustá-la. – suspirou Kohaku, virando-se e cuidando para que eu não caísse de suas costas.

Pude ver por cima do ombro de Kohaku, Sango se curvando com dor na barriga de tanto rir.

_Sango! – fuzilei-a com os olhos – Isso não se faz!

_Desculpe! – mas ela continuava a rir e não parecia nem um pouco arrependida – Eu não pude resistir!

No canto do laboratório Naraku suspirou.

_Quantos anos têm vocês afinal? Parem de brincar. – ele sentou-se num banco e cruzou as pernas apoiando um cotovelo na bancada e o rosto na mão – Vamos direto ao ponto, está aqui, é minha irmã Kagura. – ele tirou uma foto do bolso e a jogou a nós, Kohaku a pegou – E você, querida modelo Higurashi Kagome, vai abrir as passarelas a ela.

Eu sou uma pessoa até bem inteligente – eu não estou me gabando – mas admito que hoje esteja meio lenta, talvez por causa da noite mal dormida que tive.

_Hã... Como assim? – inclinei a cabeça de lado e sentei-me num banco também.

_Eu sempre descubro muitos segredos. É um robe. – ele bocejou – E normalmente sei como tirar bom proveito desses segredos. Mas quando descobri sobre você... Bem, você pode até ser modelo, mas todo o seu dinheiro está nas mãos de sua mãe. Então seria inútil te pedir dinheiro em troca do meu silêncio. Você também não é próxima de ninguém que vala a pena observar. A não ser aquele seu amigo Kouga é claro, mas a família dele é de bons clientes do meu pai, então não posso tocá-lo. Sendo assim decidi que se você não me seria útil em nada então, seria melhor despachá-la.

_Ora seu...!

Sango tentou avançar contra Naraku, mas Kohaku a conteve passando o braço por sua cintura e a puxando-a de volta, deixando-a bem presa, para que não acabasse escapando.

Naraku por sua vez, não deitou sequer um olhar sobre o casal de irmãos.

_Então você contou ao treinador sobre mim. – afirmei.

_Precisamente. – ele admitiu tão tranquilamente como se tivesse feito um comentário qualquer sobre o tempo. – Eu até sugeri que ele mandasse fazer um exame médico nos jogadores, entre uma dúzia de rapazes de cueca, não ir ser difícil perceber que um deles é um pouco _diferente. _Mas aquele idiota não quis me ouvir, e preferiu fazer as coisas do jeito dele, por isso te testou aquele dia. – ele estalou a língua – Lembra? Fez-te correr de costas. E, caso fosse verdade, já aproveitou pra ir punindo seus possíveis cúmplices.

_Que cúmplices? – Kohaku perguntou, ainda com o braço em volta de Sango, porém já não tão firme quanto antes.

_Ora, os três jogadores mais próximos dela é claro: você, Kouga e Inuyasha.

Levantei-me do banco com um salto. Como assim Inuyasha?!

_Não, Inuyasha não tem nada haver com isso, ele não é meu cúmplice, ele não sabe de nada! – parti automaticamente em sua defesa.

_Bem, vocês dividem o mesmo quarto, o que queria? – perguntou-me com pouco caso – Em fim como eu ia dizendo, você acabou convencendo o treinador de que realmente é homem, que irônico, e ele decidiu deixar você e seus cumplices em paz. Mas claro que eu não iria desistir tão fácil então comecei a investiga-la para descobrir quem você realmente é.

_Essa parte eu sei. – resmunguei lembrando-me da pasta amarela.

_Em fim, eu estava quase te entregando para a reitoria do campus quando me lembrei de algo: minha irmã Kagura, está a tempos tentando ser modelo. E pelo que investiguei você já e modelo desde antes de nascer.

Pisquei.

_Como é? Antes de nascer?

Naraku girou os olhos, tirou o celular do bolso e mexeu nele por uns segundos, depois mostrou a nós três uma foto de uma propaganda antiga incentivando o parto natural, com a foto de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros cortados à altura dos ombros extremamente grávida, com a mão sobre a barriga.

Ei, espera um pouco, essa aí é a minha...!

_Essa não é a sua mãe? – perguntou-me Sango.

_Está mais nova, mas definitivamente é ela. – afirmou Kohaku.

Eu concordei muda. Não sabia disso, ah que ótimo, ele investigou tanto minha vida que agora já sabe mais de mim o que eu mesma. E Naraku voltou a guardar o celular.

_Ela também fez uma campanha sobre amamentação. Em fim. Estando tanto tempo no mundo da moda imagino que tenha alguns contatos. Então é isso. – ele levantou-se – Ou você coloca minha irmã debaixo dos holofotes ou eu os viro todos para você!

Kohaku colocou a mão sobre meu ombro. Sango sentou-se onde antes estava Naraku e pegou minha mão entre as suas.

_E então? – perguntou Kohaku.

_O que você pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Sango.

_Eu... – olhei a volta, e encarei um pote cheio de escorpiões em formol – Acho que preciso ligar para a minha agente.

Os olhos de Sango arregalaram-se.

_Você quer dizer...

_É. – afirmei – Vou ligar para minha mãe.

Eu confesso. Não fiquei nem um pouquinho ansiosa para ligar para minha mãe. Quero dizer, eu amo a minha mãe, claro que amo, mas foi falando com ela no telefone que eu me meti nessa confusão, só pra começar.

Então é eu adiei a ligação. Quero dizer, eu não vou morrer se deixar pra ligar pra ela, amanhã ou... Despois de amanha. Quem sabe.

...

Ergui a cabeça em estado de alerta, de repente com os olhos muito abertos, e quase quebrando o lápis na minha mão.

_Taisho, para de brincadeira! – falei virando-me assustada.

_Dessa vez eu não fiz nada. – negou Inuyasha. – Acho que acabou a luz.

_Não brinca comigo Taisho, ascende logo essa luz. – pedi já agoniada.

_Sério, eu não fiz nada. – pude ver uma luz e percebi que Inuyasha havia pegado o celular.

Engoli em seco. Quero dizer, não que eu esteja com medo. Levantei-me e cuidadosamente caminhei em direção à luz.

_Me empresta aqui esse celular. – falei já pegando o celular da mão dele e usando a luz dele para procurar meu criado mudo, onde eu guardo minha lanterna – Vamos lá fora.

_Por quê?

Ele me assistiu pegar a lanterna e liga-la.

_Quero ver se faltou luz geral.

_Não Higurashi, foi só aqui no quarto. – ele respondeu sarcástico.

_Vamos logo! – joguei seu celular em seu colo e fui me afastando em direção a porta.

Lá fora tudo estava menos escuro que dentro do quarto, talvez porque sejam apenas 19h, talvez por causa da luz da lua. Inuyasha parou ao meu lado. E dos outros quartos três ou quatro dúzias dos outros garotos bolsistas saiam de seus quartos com lanternas, e celulares, pensei ter visto uns três notebooks, e uma única vela.

Essa realmente é a era da tecnologia.

_Aquilo é um sabre de luz?! – perguntei apontando surpresa.

Inuyasha olhou na direção em que eu apontava.

_É de Miroku. Até quando pretende ficar aqui?

_Até a luz v... – franzi o cenho quando minha lanterna começou a falhar – Mas, o que...?

Minha lanterna apagou. Eu a sacudi e a bati contra a palma da mão, desliguei-a e a religuei, mas nada adiantou.

_As pilhas acabaram? – Inuyasha perguntou.

_Não pode ser isso, elas são novinhas! – e sacudi mais um pouco a minha lanterna.

_Então o que foi que...? – ele enrijeceu surpreso, quando de repente seu celular começou a tocar no bolso – Mas quem poder ser à uma hora dessas?

_Keitaro-kun! _

Pensei em um surto de loucura.

Como estava sem os fones de ouvido, e é meio complicado atender ao telefone com as orelhas no topo da cabeça, Inuyasha o colocou na viva-vos.

_Alô?

__Está tudo tão escuro._ – suspirou alguém do outro lado da linha – _Mas eu já estou chegando. Já estou no pavilhão masculino._

A ligação caiu.

_É Keitaro-kun!_ Ah Meu Buda. Meu coração acelerou. Ah meu Buda.

_Higurashi? – Taisho se virou para mim – Você está bem? Parece pálido.

Tá bem, eu admito, eu estou _aterrorizada!_

_Eu...

E de repente alguém veio se aproximando por trás de Inuyasha, enquanto cantarolava sinistramente.

_La, la, la, la, la, la...

Um par de brilhantes olhos azuis surgiu na escuridão.

Ah meu Buda. Eu acho que vou desmaiar. Segurei com força o cotovelo de Inuyasha, meus olhos tão esbugalhados que pareciam a ponto de saltar.

_É...!

_Rin para! – ouvi Kouga dizer.

Espera. Como é?

De repente surgiu a luz de uma lanterna, que fazia a minha pequena lanterna e todas as outras parecerem mais fracas que um vagalume, ascendeu-se, e por um segundo eu pensei estar cega, a luz moveu-se e pude distinguir fracamente duas formas humanas, mas uma delas tinha uma cauda... Kouga!

Ah maldita visão noturna de lobo. Quase que esses olhos me matam do coração!

Mas quem está com ele?

Inuyasha virou-se, com as mãos sobre os olhos, tentando protege-los da claridade.

_Rin? – ele chamou – Baixinha, é você?

A pequena e esguia sombra ao lado de Kouga moveu-se, e se transformou numa pequena jovem de cabelos escuros que veio correndo até Inuyasha e se atirou aos braços dele.

_Cunhadinho! – ela gritou.

E algumas luzes dos outros bolsistas se voltaram para nós.

_Rin! – ele disse em tom surpreso – O que faz aqui? E pare de me chamar de cunhadinho!

_Só se você parar de me chamar de baixinha. – ela respondeu ainda pendurada nele – Eu vim aqui fazer uma visita, mas que péssima hora para se faltar luz, não é?

E riu consigo mesma.

_Uma visita? Assim de repente? E bem no meio da noite?

_Eu queria pegá-lo de surpresa, para saber se tudo o que disse do quarto que Sesshoumaru te arranjou aqui é mesmo verdade, e são apenas 19h ainda bobinho.

Kouga parou próximo a nós, com uma lanterna, tão potente que poderia guiar um navio num nevoeiro, presa na cabeça, e acabei fechando os olhos por reflexo. Olhar diretamente para o sol é menos doloroso sem duvida.

_Eu a encontrei na coordenação, pedindo informações sobre Taisho Inuyasha. – falou-nos.

_Oh certo. – resmunguei com os olhos fortemente fechados – Agora desligue essa lanterna, por favor, Kouga, ou vou processá-lo por danos permanentes na minha vista.

_Ah desculpe.

Pude perceber a luz diminuindo de intensidade por detrás de minhas pálpebras e me permiti abri os olhos, ele não desligou a lanterna, só diminuiu a força dela até uma altura suportável.

_Muito obrigada por me trazer até aqui. – disse a garota chamada Rin, que não deveria ter mais de uns quinze anos, para Kouga e virou-se para Inuyasha – Eu tentei te ligar quando cheguei aqui, disse que já estava no pavilhão masculino, mas acabou a bateria do meu celular.

_Ah então era você. – Inuyasha coçou a cabeça – Hã... Rin, esse aqui é meu colega de quarto, Higurashi Sota, e Higurashi essa aqui é a minha cunhada, Takaiama Rin, ela é noiva do meu irmão Sesshoumaru.

Olhei-a aparvalhada. Quero dizer, essa garota sorridente aqui não parece ter mais de quinze anos, com muito esforço eu daria dezesseis a ela, e, no entanto ela é noiva do irmão de Inuyasha?!

Quero dizer, ah não ser que ele tenha outro irmão, mais novo que aquele que eu conheci, e com o mesmo nome... Não estou dizendo que ele era velho, mas... Ah sei lá, acho que deu pra me entender.

_Hã... Oi.

_Oi! – me respondeu entusiasmada. – Então você é o garoto que limpa toda a bagunça do meu cunhadinho, como um gamba neurótico!

Ao meu lado Kouga deu uma risadinha.

_Gamba neurótico.

E ai, nessa escuridão, eu acabei sem querer escorregando e pisando bem forte no pé dele, fazendo-o ganir feito um cachorrinho.

_É. – sorri forçadamente – Acho que sim.

E olhei fulminante para Inuyasha, mas ele desviou o olhar e fingiu que nem era com ele.

_Então lobo, você tem alguma ideia de porque ficamos sem luz?

_Eu estava indo justamente perguntar na coordenação quando encontrei a sua cunhada cachorrinho. – Kouga respondeu. – Quando será que volta?

_Logo eu espero. – afirmei.

Os dois me olharam, e Inuyasha riu levemente.

_O Higurashi tá aqui se borrando de medo do escuro!

_Não estou não! – neguei.

_Como não? – ele riu – Se ainda agora v...

O resto do som de sua voz foi abafado por um enorme estrondo, que fez minha alma até sair do corpo, um gato miou alto e esganiçado e eu virei-me rapidamente, sob a luz de Kouga a silhueta de uma criança se moveu.

Meus olhos se arregalaram.

E de repente a escuridão me envolveu quando Keitaro-kun capturou minha alma e a levou para o inferno.

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 19/09/13, finalmente, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

**Meus olhos ardem, minha mente vagueia, meu corpo esta esgotado, mal consigo carregar minha mochila, eu sou uma sombra do que fui. Apenas uma casca vazia.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priscila Cullen****:** E este fez você rir? Aposto que sim, eu mesma achei graça. :D

**Agome chan****:** Você não vai desistir mesmo desistir dessa ideia de fazer da Kagome a tua escrava e roubar o Inuyasha pra ti né? KKKK

Você é impagável viu?!

**Belle**: Descobrir minha identidade secreta? NOOOOOOOOOO! 'O'

Bem, eu sei que eu seria bem pior, sério eu pesquisei os machucados causados por paintball no Google, e fiquei tipo: Ai meu Deus no que foi que eu coloquei a Kagome?! O.O

Não só li como tenho todos os livros já lançados dele. Desde "O ladrão de raios" até "A casa de Hades" e até os três livros extras dele. *olhando com orgulho a minha coleção* Sou uma meio-sangue do chalé 15 e com orgulho!

Mas também fico triste, depois que Percy Jackson acabar o que vai ser de mim? Acho que não vai me restar mais nada a não ser esperar que o longo inverno de George R. R. Martin finalmente chegue.

Pois é, vida de vestibulando, eu acho que vou ter um treco aqui.

**Kagmarcia Taisho****:** Oi querida seja bem vinda! *abraços* E aqui está sua nova dose de seu novo vicio "Ela é Cara", espero que tenha aproveitado.

Ah meu querido Percy, ele já esta velhinho sabe? Acho que é tempo de aposentá-lo.


	35. A traição de uma amiga

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

A traição de uma amiga.

.

Eu não sabia onde estava. Tudo ao meu redor estava escuro e a minha frente havia uma estrada estreita e curvilínea cercada por velas que queimavam com chamas azuis, sem ter mais para onde ir, fui em frente.

De repente um som cortou a escuridão, e percebi que segurava um celular numa mão.

Atendi.

_Alô?

_Eu estou a cinquenta metros de distancia. – sussurrou-me uma voz do outro lado da linha.

_Keitaro-kun! – Gritando aterrorizada atirei o telefone longe, e ele saiu voando até desaparecer na escuridão, então disparei a correr.

Ele está vindo atrás de mim, ele está vindo atrás de mim!

Buda o que faço? Keitaro-kun está vindo atrás de mim e eu sequer liguei para ele!

Isso é tudo culpa do Inuyasha, eu vou acabar com a raça dele quando o encontrar!

Foi quando vi lá na minha frente um telefone público que estava tocando, e tocando, e tocando, eu sabia que não deveria atendê-lo, mas mesmo assim, vi-me parando ao passar por ele e tirando o fone do gancho para leva-lo ao ouvido.

_Alô?

_Eu estou a trinta metros. – Keitaro-kun sussurrou-me pacificamente.

Voltei a gritar, largando o telefone e afastando-me correndo dali. Preciso correr mais rápido, ele está me alcançando, ele está chegando cada vez mais perto. É claro que eu queria poder despistá-lo, sair dessa estrada delimitada por essas velas de chamas azuis, mas tive medo, e se... Houvesse algo ainda pior que o Keitaro-kun naquela escuridão?

Havia um celular tocando em minha mão, o mesmo que eu havia atirado para longe antes, por alguma razão, atendi-o.

_Alô?

_Estou a vinte e dois metros. – ele avisou-me tranquilamente.

Comecei a chorar, mas sem parar de correr.

_Por que não me deixa em paz?

_Estou a dezoito metros. – ele respondeu.

_Eu nem sequer liguei para você!

_Estou a quinze metros.

_Ah meu Buda! – o pânico começou a tomar conta de mim, enquanto eu chorava cada vez mais enquanto corria. – Ah meu Buda!

_Dez metros. – ele avisou, e depois de um tempo: – Seis metros.

Finalmente atirei o celular para longe, e agora, o que vou fazer? Eu não quero morrer assim, eu definitivamente não quero...! Tem alguém lá na frente!

_Ajude-me! – gritei, sentindo o alivio inundar-me o peito – Por favor...!

Toquei no ombro da pessoa e virei-a, era Sota, mas não o Sota de agora, e sim o Sota de anos atrás, de quando ele tinha nove ou dez anos, ele olhava-me inexpressivo e eu caí de joelhos, ainda chorando, aquele não era Sota, aquele era meu fim.

_Eu estou aqui. – ele disse na voz de Keitaro-kun.

Sentei-me sobressaltada na cama, a respiração acelerada, e os olhos arregalados.

Ao meu redor o quarto estava todo iluminado por velas.

A energia ainda não tinha voltado.

E tudo não passara de um pesadelo.

_Ai minha nossa, ele acordou, que bom já estava preocupada!

Disse uma voz, e uma silhueta surgiu por entre as velas, era aquela garota, a cunhada de Inuyasha, mas qual era mesmo o nome dela?

Gentilmente ela tocou-me o ombro e empurrou-me de volta a cama.

_Fique deitado querido, está bem?

_Oh eu tive um pesadelo horrível! – desabafei – Sonhei que Keitaro-kun vinha atrás de mim!

_Oh meu bem. – ela sorriu, mas não era um sorriso amigável – Não foi um pesadelo.

Lentamente olhei para o lado, Keitaro-kun estava bem ali parado ao lado da minha cama.

Abri os olhos de repente.

E voltei a fechá-los imediatamente, por Buda que luz é essa? Gemi.

_Ai minha nossa, ele acordou, que bom já estava preocupada!

Ouvi alguém dizer, e abri os olhos bem devagarzinho, vi, assim como no meu sonho, a cunhada de Inuyasha, que ainda não lembro o nome, aproximar-se de mim, empurrando-me gentilmente de volta a cama quando tentei levantar-me, neste momento percebi que seja lá onde ela compra suas roupas, Sango deve comprar lá também! Ela usava uma blusa preta com:

Tente.

Perturbar.

Menos.

Escrita em letras completamente brancas, exceto pelas inicias, que estavam "sangrando".

_Fique deitado querido, está bem?

_O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

_Bem... – ela ficou vermelha de repente. – Tinha faltado luz, e... Eu deixei um brinco meu cair. Mas ai eu esbarrei numas coisas e... Tinha aquele gato que não sei da onde veio...

_E ai você desmaiou! – assustei-me com a gargalhada repentina de Inuyasha, eu nem sabia que ele estava aqui!

Sentei-me na mesma hora, Inuyasha estava sentado na cadeira, debruçado na mesa de tanto rir, com uma lágrima escorrendo do olho direito.

Ah, uma curiosidade sobre as lágrimas: quando uma pessoa chora, se a primeira lágrima cair do olho esquerdo, então é um choro de dor, se cair do olho direito, é um choro de felicidade.

_E eu filmei! – Kouga completou também as gargalhadas, sentado no chão ao lado da porta, apertando a barriga que devia estar doendo de tanto rir já – Eu não acredito... Não acredito que você...!

_Que você achou mesmo que fosse o Keitaro-kun! – Inuyasha soltou de uma vez, caindo da cadeira de tanto rir.

_Parem de rir agora mesmo! – a garota tentou defender-me.

Idiotas!

_Aquele imbecil do Inuyasha!

_Mas o que aconteceu noite passada não foi culpa dele Kagome. – Sango analisou ao me lado – Você é que é muito medrosa. E sabe disso.

_De que lado você está? – reclamei.

Ela suspirou e passou uma mão em meu cabelo.

_De ninguém Kagome, de ninguém.

Nós estávamos sozinhas no terraço do prédio de engenharia da universidade, há alguns dias Kohaku descobriu – não me pergunte como – que eles costumam deixar a porta daqui destrancada, de forma que nós podíamos agir normalmente, eu não precisava fingir ser Sota e nem ela precisava me chamar de Higurashi.

Éramos apenas Sango e eu, com antes.

_E o que aquela menina... Como disse que ela se chamava?

_Não disse. – respondi – Eu não lembro o nome dela.

_Bem. E o que ela queria?

Pensei um pouco.

Depois que Inuyasha finalmente tinha parado de rir, ela o obrigou a levantar-se disse que ele precisava acompanhá-la até a saída, e esperar um táxi com ela, depois quando ele voltou, não comentou nada.

_Realmente não sei. – respondi levantando-me – Ela foi embora da mesma forma que chegou: repentinamente.

Virei-me e apoiei-me na amurada, olhando para as pessoas lá em baixo.

_Estranho. – ela se postou ao meu lado.

_Eu sei. – confirmei – Mas e você como ficou? Digo, ontem faltou energia no campus inteiro não foi?

_Ah eu fiquei bem. – ela encolheu os ombros, também observando as pessoas – Kikyou que quase morreu.

_Por quê?

_Ela estava num elevador quando faltou energia, ficou presa lá dentro.

_Nossa! – exclamei – E como ela está?!

_Aquele ali é o Miroku? – ela mudou repentinamente de assunto.

_Onde? – olhei na direção em que ela olhava.

_Ali! – ela apontou – Falando com o Kohaku!

_Não estou... Caramba! Da onde você tirou isso Sango?!

Espantei-me quando, ao olhar para o lado, vi-a com um par de binóculos.

Ela olhou-me, e respondeu naturalmente:

_Da minha bolsa.

_E por que você tem um par de binóculos na bolsa?!

_Eu tenho muitas coisas na bolsa. – e começou a mostrar-me coisas que havia em sua bolsa – Um dicionário, uma sombrinha, óculos de sol, um boné, bola de tênis...

_Bola de tênis?

_Um pacote de bolachas, minha carteira, um guia turístico de Roma...

_Pra que você tem isso?

_Sei lá. Tem também chiclete, os binóculos que você já viu uma pequena lanterna que serve de chaveiro, minhas chaves, um cachecol...

_Cachecol? – repeti – Estamos quase no verão!

_Minha maquiagem, meu celular, um elástico para cabelo, uma caneta, algumas canetinhas coloridas, cadê meus fones de ouvido? Ah, estão aqui... Ih olha, lenços umedecidos, achei que já tivessem acabado.

_Não vou nem perguntar.

_Eu ia colocar um par de sandálias reservas aqui, mas não couberam...

_Talvez se você tirasse daí o guia de Roma, a bola de tênis, e o cachecol abrisse um espaço. – sugeri.

_Nem pensar. E se um dia eu me perdesse em Roma? – ela defendeu-se – Ou então tivéssemos uma nevasca fora de época? Ou eu visse Miroku com outra garota?

_E o que isso tem a ver?!

_É que se isso acontecesse, eu já tinha o que jogar nele ou nela! – e pegou a bola de tênis da bolsa. – Pensando bem, acho que ter aqui uma sacola de pano cheia de moedas não faria mal algum...

_Sango!

_O que vocês fazem aqui?

Viramo-nos ao mesmo tempo, Kikyou estava ali nos olhando de cenho franzido.

_Hã... – tentei.

_Apenas observando.

Sango respondeu despreocupadamente, tinha de novo os binóculos na cara, e olhava as pessoas lá embaixo.

_Observando o que? – Kikyou aproximou-se.

Sango praguejou.

_Os perdi de vista, tenho que ir até lá!

E sem mais nem menos, ela foi embora, e me deixou ali sozinha com Kikyou.

Quatro palavrinhas: Qual. O. Problema. Dela?!

_Então... Você e Sango estão... Andando juntos de novo?

Ai meu Buda! Ai meu Buda! Ai meu Buda!

_Não... – respondi – Só estávamos aqui de bobeira. O que você faz aqui?

_Este é o prédio de engenharia. – ela disse – Eu sou aluna de engenharia ambiental.

Sério destino? E agora o que vai ser? Sota aparece aqui de repente é? Anda, eu estou esperando! Não, espera, eu não falei sério! Está ouvindo? Foi só brincadeirinha! O.K?

_Ah sei... ? Então, eu já vou indo.

_Por quê?

_Bem, porque eu...

_Não. – ela ergueu a mão direita – Não isso. Por que você não me dá uma chance?

Engoli em seco. Eu estava encurralada, a não que eu pulasse é claro, mas são sete andares... E eu não sei voar.

Falando nisso, como será que as abelhas conseguem? Sim porque, tecnicamente elas não deveriam poder voar, as asas são pequenas demais para... Ai Kagome, para com isso e vê se se concentra!

_Bem Kikyou, acontece que... – comecei.

Mas de repente ela apanhou-me pelos ombros.

_Por quê?! – e sacudiu-me – Eu sou bela, gentil e meiga! Por que não mereço uma única chance?!

_Ai! Eu realmente preciso ir! – gritei desvencilhando-me dela e saindo correndo.

Desci os sete andares correndo, e só por um milagre que não tropecei e rolei as escadas, mas o esforço foi tamanho que quando cheguei ao térreo meu coração bombeava sangue tão rápido que parecia a ponto de explodir, e meus pulmões tinha perdido toda a capacidade de absorver oxigênio.

Mas nem por isso parei de correr, e não pense que é porque eu estou com medo de que Kikyou venha atrás de mim, não, nada disso, é só que tenho uma aula que vai começar daqui a vinte minutos e não quero me atrasar.

_Então tudo bem. – Inuyasha estava dizendo quando cheguei a nosso quarto – Diga a Rin que eu amo ela. O.K?

Ele desligou o telefone e viu-me ali, prensada contra a porta ofegante, como se tivesse acabado de conseguir escapar da jaula de um leão.

_Oi...! – consegui dizer, acabado com as minhas últimas reservas de ar.

Ai, eu estou ficando tonta!

_Tudo bem ai cara?

Apoiei-me num joelho e ergui um dedo.

_Tudo, só... – eu me esforçava para recuperar o fôlego – Só me dá um minuto. Tá?

Ele veio se aproximando de mim.

_Sério? Porque parece até eu você vai desmaiar.

_Duas vezes em uma semana? – endireitei-me e balancei a cabeça – Acho que não. Obrigado.

Sentindo-me um pouco melhor eu caminhei até a mesa de estudos e comecei a apanhar algumas coisas que ia precisar para a aula.

_Se você diz...

_E quem era no telefone?

_Ah. Sesshoumaru. – ele respondeu – Parece que ontem à noite Rin tinha vindo "sondar" as condições do meu quarto, e agora o obrigou a fazer alguma coisa em relação a minha situação.

_Legal. – afirmei já indo embora – E o que ele vai fazer?

_Não sei. – ele sentou-se na cama – Talvez me mude de quarto.

Deixei meus livros caírem.

_Você... Vai o que?

Ai vida. Eu estou terrivelmente necessitada de alguns ovos crus neste momento.

Não muitos só alguns... Será que isso seria pedir demais?

Suspirei.

_Quer que eu jogue uma corda? – Sango perguntou.

_Pra que? – resmunguei com a cara afundada no guidom da bicicleta ergométrica que eu usava.

_Pra te puxar do fundo desse poço onde você se jogou.

Olhei para o lado, pressionando assim a minha orelha direita contra o guidom, Sango estava logo ali, pedalando distraidamente enquanto limpava as unhas.

Estávamos na academia da faculdade, eu a encontrei ontem por acaso quando, ao tentar despistar Naraku, acabei me perdendo e vindo parar aqui.

_Não estou no fundo do poço.

_Tem razão. – ela concordou – É um abismo. Vamos precisar de um helicóptero de resgates.

Virei o rosto para o outro lado.

_Que helicóptero o que! – resmunguei. – Ter alguns ovos crus para comer já me basta.

Senti os dedos de Sango passeando suavemente por meus cabelos que – diga-se de passagem – Já estão até bem grandinhos, tenho a impressão que se eu quiser eu posso até penteá-los e amarrar atrás, claro, não vai ficar igual o do Kohaku, mas acho que pelo menos do tamanho daquele que o Miroku usa, fica.

_Vamos. – ela disse – Sai dessa, vai. Você não pode ficar tão deprimida assim, só porque o Inuyasha _possivelmente_ vai se mudar de quarto.

Endireitei-me na mesma hora.

_Eu não estou triste por isso! – neguei.

_Então pelo que é? – ela levou as mãos ao guidom enquanto pedalava.

_Eu... – meu lábio inferior tremeu. Eu o que? É claro que eu não estava triste porque talvez eu e Inuyasha não fossemos mais ser colegas de quarto. Era por outra coisa. Era... Era... – Eu não quero ter que me adaptar a um segundo colega de quarto! – afirmei orgulhosa de mim mesma – Logo agora que eu já estava quase acostumada ao Inuyasha!

_Sei. – Sango esticou as pernas e desceu da bicicleta ergométrica – Venha, vamos.

_Aonde? – perguntei também descendo de minha bicicleta ergométrica.

_A cantina. – ela respondeu-me – Conseguir aqueles ovos que eu sei que você está querendo.

Foi meio difícil fazer a moça da cantina, entender que tudo o que eu queria era dois copos vazios e uma tigela com meia dúzia de ovos crus, não precisava fritá-los nem cozinha-los, eu os queria crus mesmo.

_Ela ainda esta te olhando. – Sango comentou enquanto nos afastávamos.

_Posso imaginar. – murmurei equilibrando minha bandeja – Onde está o Kohaku? Não o vi a manhã inteira.

_Ah, ele está fazendo um seminário, ou algo assim, vale um quarto da nota dele. – olhou o relógio – Deve estar se apresentando nesse momento.

_O que?! – parei de andar – E por que não me disse antes? Temos que ir vê-lo!

Mas Sango balançou a cabeça.

_Ele disse para não irmos, se fossemos ele ficaria nervoso e... Eu não quero estragar as coisas para o mano.

_Ah. – murmurei triste.

_Mas... – Sango continuou – eu pedi a uma garota que o filmasse discretamente, para depois nos mostrar.

_Jura?! – perguntei mais animada.

Foi quando ouvimos um alto assovio, e então:

_Aqui!

Sango fechou os olhos com força, e quase como uma prece, ela implorou:

_Por favor, diz que não é com a gente.

Olhei por cima do ombro dela, Kouga nos acenava alegremente.

_Bem que eu queria... – falei – Mas não vai dar não.

_Sentem aqui! – ele disse.

_Podemos só passar direto e fingir que não ouvimos? – ela perguntou-me.

_Acho que isso só agravaria a situação. – respondi.

_Que vexame. – murmurou.

_Vamos logo pra lá. – falei pegando-a pelo braço – Ou então daqui a pouco acho que ele sobe na mesa.

Kouga tinha um caderno e dois livros a sua frente quando chegamos, numa mão estava uma caneta e na outra um copo grande de café, ele apontou para minha tigela de ovos com a caneta.

_É quase hora do almoço, não está um pouco tarde para ovos cozidos?

_Não estão cozidos. – Sango negou.

Peguei o primeiro ovo, bati-o três vezes contra a borda do copo e o quebrei, o conteúdo derramou-se ali dentro e os olhos de Kouga cresceram.

_Esse ovo está cru!

_Eu sei. – afirmei tranquilamente.

Quebrei o segundo ovo no outro copo, depois juntei os dois num só copo e entornei.

Ah... Eu precisava disso.

E claro que eu poderia quebrar os dois ovos de uma vez num só copo, mas ai um deles poderia estar podre, e estragaria o outro, então prefiro fazer assim, é claro que um copo com água também seria útil, ovos podres flutuam, enquanto que ovos bons não.

_Quer um? – perguntei quebrando o terceiro ovo.

_Eu? – ele assustou-se – Não!

_E por que não? – perguntei quebrando o quarto ovo no outro copo.

_Porque está cru!

_E dai? – juntei os dois ovos e os tomei.

O rosto de Kouga ficou verde.

_Não acredito que você fez isso de novo.

_Não é tão rum quanto parece. – afirmei quebrando o penúltimo ovo. – Experimente.

Ofereci empurrando o copo em sua direção.

_Eu não!

_Se engolir direto você nem sente o gosto. – afirmei quebrando o ultimo ovo no copo que me sobrou.

Kouga hesitou.

_Sério?

Sango nos observava quietamente com o rosto apoiado numa mão, mas eu sei exatamente o que ela esta pensado: eu já caí nessa lorota uma vez.

Acontece que há sete, certa vez que Sango dormiu lá em casa e ficou para o café, acabou de alguma forma, sendo convencida por mamãe a comer um ovo cru, ela adoeceu depois, mas não acho que tenha sido salmonela, só um enjoo muito forte.

_É. – falei – Vamos. Eu te acompanho.

Ergui meu copo simulando um pequeno brinde, Kouga ergueu o dele, e bebemos juntos.

Em seguida Kouga curvou-se para frente tossindo e fazendo sons como se fosse vomitar.

_Ah, não é tão mal assim! – reclamei.

Ele curvou-se para o lado apertando a barriga e ainda tentando vomitar, então se levantou e saiu correndo. Fiz uma careta.

_Por que todo mundo reagi assim?

_Talvez porque comam ovos crus? – Sango respondeu-me sarcástica. – E é melhor ser afastar. Nem chegue perto de mim enquanto estiver com esse bafo de ovo.

Olhei-a com simulada surpresa.

_Mas Sango, achei que me amava!

_Amo. – ela respondeu – Mas neste momento amo-te bem longe de mim!

_Não! – neguei-me a aceitar – Quero te amar de pertinho!

E tentei abraça-la, mas Sango começou a me empurrar.

_Não! Mantenha-se a distancia!

_Me da um beijinho Sango! – provoquei.

_Ah! – ela exclamou – Sai pra lá bafo de ovo!

Eu ri alegremente e tentei abraça-la com ainda mais empenho.

_Vamos Sango, sabe que eu te amo!

Coloquei a mão por trás da cabeça dela e a puxei, finalmente conseguindo beijá-la na bochecha, mas percebi que ela havia ficado muito quieta, quando não reagiu. Olhei por cima do ombro.

Antes não tivesse olhado.

_Será que podemos conversar um pouco?

Perguntou Miroku de pé atrás de mim.

Endireite-me no banco sem saber o que fazer, havia esquecido completamente que estávamos em público.

_Hã...

Sango colocou a mão em meu ombro.

_Eu vou junto.

_Não vai não! – Miroku reagiu.

_Sim. Eu. Vou. Sim. – Sango o encarou – O Higurashi não vai a lugar algum com você, sem mim!

Um silencio pesado havia se formado a nossa volta, Miroku trincou o maxilar e arredou-se para o lado.

_Vamos então.

A mão de Sango me empurrou bem de leve, para que eu levantasse. E eu, por alguma razão, o fiz.

_Então vãos lá.

De alguma forma, consegui dizer.

Queria que Inuyasha estivesse aqui, ou Kohaku, ou, ah Buda, queria até mesmo que Kouga estivesse aqui, por que eu fui dar aquele ovo para ele? Por que Buda? Por quê?

Sango apertou minha mão, dizendo-me que ela está aqui comigo, mas Buda sabe como eu queria que Inuyasha ou qualquer um dos meninos estivesse aqui!

Senti Sango apertando levemente a minha mão e me puxar por um caminho diferente do que Miroku estava indo e, por um misero segundo esperançoso, achei que íamos fugir dele, o que poderíamos fazer já que ele ia andando na frente, quando ela o chamou:

_Por aqui.

Ele virou-se, viu que íamos para outra direção, concordou carrancudo e nos seguiu.

Paramos em frente a uma porta onde se lia "bastidores" e Sango abri-a e puxou-me para dentro.

_Aqui amos poder conversar... Com mais privacidade.

Conversar? Sango acha mesmo que ele quer conversar? Ele quer me acertar um soco na cara, isso sim! Olha que a minha mãe coloca o advogado em cima de vocês, para processá-los por danos ao meu material de trabalho!

Ah! Sabe uma maneira infalível de quebrar o nariz de alguém?

É bem simples, tudo o que você tem que fazer é atingir o nariz num golpe de baixo para cima com uma força singular, utilizando-se da parte de baixo da palma de sua mão, pelo osso do nariz ser muito frágil ele quebra na hora... Mas por que eu estou pesando nisso?! Agora fiquei com medo! E se ele quebrar o meu nariz?!

De repente senti-me cair sentada numa cadeira, na primeira fileira da plateia e Sango, que tinha me empurrado na cadeira, sentou-se ao meu lado, a nossa frente havia um palco com as cortinas fechadas e pude a porta entreaberta por onde entramos lá no fundo.

Miroku sentou-se em cima do palco.

_Eu sei que nós nunca assumimos nada oficial, e agora vejo o porquê. – começou a falar e fulminou-me com o olhar – Mas achei que vocês já não estavam juntos.

_E não estamos! – falei.

_Não do jeito que você está pensando! – Sango completou.

_E de que jeito então?! – ele gritou ficando de pé.

A voz dele ecoou e foi ampliada por todo o "teatro", o arquiteto deste lugar é ótimo mesmo, porque ele fez um ótimo trabalho com a acústica!

_Somos amigos! – Sango respondeu ficando de pé.

_Amigos?! – ele levou as mãos à cabeça e quase arrancou os cabelos. – Tá brincando comigo?! Eu vejo vocês, aliais todo mundo ver, indo de um lado para o outro, juntos de mãos dadas, e se abraçando dizendo que se amam...!

_Melhores amigos! – corrigi – É o que somos!

_Ficam repetindo "eu te amo" um para o outro sem parar! – ele pegou-me pela camisa e puxou-me da cadeira.

_Amigos também se amam! – Sango afirmou empurrando-o para longe de mim, fazendo-me cair sentada na cadeira novamente.

_Ah me poupe! – ele voltou a gritar.

Virou as costas para nós e apoiou-se no palco, Sango levantou-se e foi até ele, mas quando estava prestes a tocá-lo no ombro, ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

_Não.

_Miroku...

_Não. – ele repetiu endireitando-se, e ficando de frente para ela – Eu já entendi Sango, você não consegue se afastar... Dele. – apontou-me – E não serei eu que irei separá-los. Já vi que se tiver que fazê-la escolher, vou sair perdendo nessa.

_Miroku... – ela tentou de novo.

_Espero que sejam felizes. – mas o tom de voz dele não era exatamente o de alguém que nos desejava felicidades – Eu vou embora.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e passou por Sango, depois por mim, e foi se afastando em direção a saída.

_Miroku! – Sango chamou.

_Eu disse que vou embora! – ele respondeu sem virar-se.

_Não Miroku, você não entende! – ela gritou.

Sinto-me como se estivesse grudada na cadeira, não posso mover-me ou falar.

_O que Sango? O que eu não entendo?! – ele quis saber.

Sango agarrou-me o pulso e puxou-me, descolando-me da cadeira.

Fiquei de pé na frente dela, com Miroku olhando-me, havia uma mão apertando tanto meu ombro esquerdo que pensei que algum ossinho ali fosse se quebrar, a outra mão dela invadiu minhas blusas, infiltrando-se por cada camada de minhas roupas, até puxar tudo para cima de uma vez.

Expondo a Miroku meu umbigo e meu sutiã. E gritando:

_Ele é **ela!**

Uma lágrima escorreu de meu olho esquerdo.

*.*.*.*

Não vou falar muito hoje gente, até porque já falei bastante em "Donzela maculada" e não quero acabar com o humor deste capitulo... Apesar do final que ele teve.

Respostas as review's:

** 1994****: **Valeu, mas não é uma adaptação, adaptação é quando você pega e muda os nomes para adaptar uma história ao universo de – nesse caso – Inuyasha, o que eu fiz aqui foi pegar um filme, que gosto muito, como base e criar minha própria versão.

**Belle**: Eu também! Quer dizer, eu ainda apago a luz e saio correndo.

Ah sim é verdade, as curiosidades que a Kagome espalha ao longo da fanfic são todas verdade.

Ah eu sei, o Tio Rick diz que é porque sendo ele o Escriba Sênior do Acampamento meio-sangue ele não tinha como se aproximar do Alabaster para entrevistar ele!

Acho que pelos menus cálculos o beijo sai daqui mais uns três ou quatro capítulos.

**Agome chan****:** Você não perde mesmo a chance!

Ah, bem que podia ser pior né, mas não conseguir ser tão maldosa com a Kah, eu já a torturo bastante aqui.

O final do anterior foi hilário, mas este aqui foi justamente o oposto, não é?

**Priscila Cullen**: A mente da Kagome é um labirinto! Por isso que ela sempre perde o fio da meada.

Espero não ter demorado muito.

**joh chan**: Ah eu te entendo, sério, na verdade que bom que minha fanfic consegue levantar um pouco o seu astral, porque seria realmente ruim se tanto a autor quanto a leitora estivesse na fossa.

É porque correr de costas é mais difícil, e ele queria força-los ao máximo!

**carol-bombom****:** ah sério? Que bom! Espero que continue acompanhando então! ^^


	36. Ovos crus até a morte!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Ovos crus até a morte!

Certa vez li em algum lugar que quando alguém arranja um relacionamento, geralmente corta contato com pelo menos um amigo, mas nunca esperei que esse alguém fosse Sango, e esse "pelo menos um amigo" fosse eu.

Inuyasha e eu estávamos a quase três minutos olhando aquela cabeça de lobo prateada segurando entre os dentes uma corrente com uma plaquinha pendurada, escrito "Q. 96" sem saber o que pensar.

_Por que o número não está simplesmente pintado como em todos os outros quartos? – Inuyasha me perguntou.

_Pra que a cabeça de lobo? – perguntei de volta.

Mais alguns segundos em silêncio, Inuyasha umedeceu os lábios.

_E então? – Questionou-me ainda com o olhar fixo na cabeça de lobo.

_O que? – Respondi igualmente com o olhar fixo na cabeça de lobo.

_Vai bater na porta ou não?

Pela primeira vez, meu olhar abandonou a cabeça de lobo para encará-lo.

_Por que eu?!

_Porque é sua culpa estarmos aqui. – ele também me olhou – Já esqueceu?

_Minha culpa uma ova, **seu** irmão que nos jogou na sarjeta! Bata na porta você!

_E eu por quê?

_Porque sua mão não vai cair se bater na porta.

_Nem a sua.

Parecia até que estávamos com medo de sermos mordidos pela cabeça de lobo grudada na porta, caso tentássemos bater.

Bem, enquanto Inuyasha e eu decidimos aqui sobre quem vai ou não bater na porta, por que eu não deixo vocês a par da situação? Tenho certeza que estão, no mínimo, um pouco perdidas.

Então por que não começamos pela minha situação com a Sango? É claro, se vocês não estiverem a fim de aturar minhas lamentações podem pular as próximas 1355 palavras.

Despois da traição de Sango, eu não fiquei ali para saber o que aconteceria simplesmente me desvencilhei dos braços dela e saí correndo sem olhar para trás.

E hoje faz exatamente 27 dias que eu sequer dirijo a palavra á Sango, caramba ela me traiu! Justo a Sango, em quem eu mais me confiava neste mundo todo me traiu, e por um garoto! Um garoto! Eu realmente nunca pensei que um dia algo sequer semelhante a isso pudesse acontecer.

E isso, é claro, não me deixou em um bom estado.

Por exemplo, eu comecei a comer mais ovos crus do que já tinha comido em toda vida, para ter uma ideia, naquele mesmo dia em que Sango revelou meu segredo, quando Inuyasha chegou ao quarto...

_Ah Higurashi fala sério! Cara para com isso! Ah cara! – dizia Inuyasha enquanto com uma mão segurava meu ombro e com a outra batia suavemente nas minhas costas, porque eu estava vomitando – Fala sério cara! Ah cara! O que foi que você comeu afinal?!

_O... – tentei dizer, mas voltei a vomitar – Ovos.

_Ovos! – ele repetiu incrédulo, dessa vez segurando-me pelos dois ombros – Estavam podres é? Quantos ovos você comeu afinal?

_12? 15? Realmente não sei. – tossi ajeitando-me trêmula, e fechando a tampa do vaso para dar descarga – E eles não estavam podres, apenas crus.

_Você comeu quinze ovos crus?! – ele gritou se levantando.

_Não grita. – choraminguei deitando minha cabeça na tampa do vaso – Estou com dor de cabeça.

Eu o ouvi suspirar e então senti meu corpo sendo içado para cima, ele colocou um de meus braços em volta de seus ombros e me levou para o quarto.

_Ovos. – resmungou – E eu pensando que você estava de ressaca.

_Eu não bebo. – neguei sentando na minha cama e vendo-o sair.

No principio achei que ele tinha me abandonado, e por que não faria isso? Se até Sango, que era minha melhor amiga desde sempre havia me traído, porque Inuyasha, que só me conhecia há uns poucos meses ficaria ao meu lado?

Mas então, para minha surpresa, alguns minutos depois ele retornou, carregando algumas torradas integrais – disse que era bom comer torradas depois de vomitar – deixou-as na mesa e foi ao banheiro para pegar uma toalha molhada com água gelada que usou para limpar meu rosto.

_Por que esta fazendo isso? – perguntei.

Ele apenas sorriu.

_Ei, hoje é você, mas amanha pode ser eu. E vou querer alguém para segurar meu cabelo.

Foi estranho, mas Inuyasha cuidou de mim, e não foi só dessa vez. Além dos casos de vômito – foram três ao todo – eu também tive um episódio de paralisia do sono, que ocorreu quatro dias depois da primeira vez que vomitei na frente de Inuyasha.

Acordei sem mais nem menos no meio da noite, mas não consegui abrir os olhos, ou mover-me, sentia como se houvesse alguma coisa em cima de mim, segurando-me, podia até sentir seu hálito em meu rosto, quis gritar... Mas não consegui!

Entrei em pânico, embora soubesse que isso não é o mais aconselhado num caso de paralisia do sono.

Caso estejam interessadas em saber, a paralisia do sono é uma sensação terrível, na qual você acorda, mas não consegue se mexer e nem falar, em casos mais extremos chega até mesmo a sentir uma presença hostil e sobrenatural, isso ocorre porque nossos músculos ainda estão dormentes, nosso cérebro ligou, mas eles ainda não, e o pânico nos leva a ter alucinações, como essas presenças sobrenaturais.

É que durante o sono o cérebro desliga-os para que não repitamos na vida real tudo que fazemos no sonho, claro que às vezes isso falha e ocorre o sonambulismo.

Dizem alguns que o stress é um dos principais causadores da paralisia do sono.

E de repente, senti uma puxada de dor em meu braço esquerdo.

_Ai! – consegui gritar, e, para meu alivio, voltei a conseguir mover-me também e sentei.

_Você estava tendo um pesadelo. – disse-me Inuyasha de pé ao lado da minha cama – Por isso te belisquei.

_Obrigado. – agradeci olhando-o com a respiração descompassada – Como sabia?

_Eu estava vendo TV, e ai escutei seu coração acelerar e você começou a feder a medo. Imaginei que teria algo errado.

É claro que durante esses dias Naraku não me deixaria em paz, já quem em vinte e quatro desses vinte e sete dias ele esteve me pressionando, e começo a acreditar que nem é por causa da irmã dele, e sim por puro sadismo, aquele cara gosta de sentir que tem os outros nas mãos.

E assim, eu cedi à pressão e liguei para mamãe.

__Kagome!_ – ela atendeu – _Nossa, é meu aniversário e eu não sabia? Você e Sota ligando no mesmo dia!_

_Sota também ligou?

__Ah sim, não tem nem duas horas, ele liga toda semana, embora nunca saiba direito que horas deve ligar, sabe o fuso-horário ainda o deixa bem confuso._

_Ah certo, ei mamãe... Eu estive pensando.

__Sim Kagome?_

___É que uma... Garota aqui da faculdade reconheceu-me, e ela nem precisou fazer muito esforço para isso, sabe? – isso me fez pensar, que eu deveria ter usado ao menos uma barba falsa – E ela também quer ser modelo. Será que há algo que a senhora possa fazer por ela? É importante.

__Ah deixe-me pensar..._ – ela ficou um tempo quieta – _Bem, eu andei procurando alguns pequenos serviços para você, sabe para que não perdesse a prática, e havia uma produtora procurando uma modelo para uma trilogia de comercias para uma empresa de cosméticos, mas eles recusaram você por ser muito bonita, e já ter algum... Reconhecimento._

Não acredito que ela esta tentando me arranjar trabalho mesmo a distancia!

_O que quer dizer com isso?

__Bem eles queriam alguém que ainda não fosse conhecida, para mostrar nos comercias como passo a passo, usando os cosméticos qualquer mulher pode tornar-se espetacular, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas disseram que se você fosse a garota propaganda o produto nunca venderia porque ninguém acreditaria que é graças a ele que você tem esse rosto. Por isso precisavam de uma garota mais comum_.

Devo me sentir lisonjeada? Estou meio em dúvida.

_Ah certo...

__Mas vou procurar o contato deles para sua amiga. _– prometeu – _E te dou a resposta depois._

E até hoje nada.

No dia seguinte voltei a vomitar. Parecia que meu estomago não estava aceitando muito bem minha nova dieta da depressão de quatro ou cinco ovos crus diários, e isso somado a toda a agitação do treino que eu tinha acabado de acabar... Desta vez eu estava no vestiário.

Vomitei até quase virar do avesso.

Kouga e Kohaku – que ainda montavam guarda para mim do lado de fora do vestiário – ficaram muito preocupados comigo, mas depois de vomitar tanto eu só queria ir para o meu quarto dormir. É claro que achei um bruto exagero da parte deles quando colocaram meus braços sobre seus ombros e foram me levando para meu quarto meio me arrastando meio me carregando.

_Sério, gente não precisa de tudo isso. – afirmei enquanto era levada – Eu posso andar sozinha. Verdade.

_Eu só não entendo porque não nos disse que estava passando mal. – Kohaku comentou.

_Eu só vomitei um pouquinho, não é nada demais. – suspirei – Só o que acontece é que comi ovos crus demais.

_Eca.

Murmurou Kouga com o rosto esverdeando-se instantaneamente, provavelmente lembrando-se de quando o convenci a comer um ovo cru.

_Você esta assim... Por causa da minha irmã. Não é?

Kohaku perguntou-me. Olhei para ele sem saber dizer até que ponto ele sabia sobre a minha situação com Sango, e fiquei de coração partido, pobrezinho do meu doce Kohaku, sempre fica na linha de fogo entre Sango e eu.

_Talvez. – confirmei com os olhos fixos em meus pés.

_Ei Higurashi, por que está sendo carregado assim? – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha se aproximar por trás de nós – Levou alguma surra foi?

_Não. – Kouga respondeu em meu lugar. – Só andou vomitando no vestiário. Ovos crus.

_O que, de novo? – Inuyasha passou por nós para abrir a porta do quarto – Será que você não aprende mesmo a lição Higurashi?

_Não é de propósito. – defendeu-me Kohaku, me ajudando a entrar no quarto, mas Kouga precisou me soltar porque é claro que não passaríamos os três ao mesmo tempo pela porta. – É como um TOC. Ou algo assim.

_Não achar melhor irmos buscar algo para beber? – Kouga sugeriu, enquanto Kohaku punha-me sentada na cama.

_É uma boa ideia. – Kohaku concordou – Espere aqui, vou pegar um pouco de chá de gengibre para você.

_Chá de gengibre? – Kouga indagou quando Kohaku começou a se afastar de mim – Você parece até a minha avó falando.

_E o que você sugere então? – questionou passando por ele.

_Água gelada é claro! – respondeu Kouga o seguindo.

_Não. – negou Kohaku – Isso só vai provocar mais vômito!

_E o que mais Higurashi tem pra vomitar? – as vozes iam se afastando – Só se for o próprio intestino.

_Temos que dar chá... – insistia Kohaku.

Mas ai Inuyasha fechou a porta e parei de ouvir as vozes deles.

_Você tem ideia do quanto você é esquisito Higurashi? – perguntou vindo sentar ao meu lado.

_Do que está falando?

_É que a maioria dos caras simplesmente enche a cara quando termina com a namorada. – ele tirou um batom de chocolate do bolso e ofereceu metade a mim.

No final acabei pegando no sono, mas Inuyasha me disse que Kohaku e Kouga ainda voltaram para me ver, história essa que as duas garrafas em cima da mesa – uma de chá de gengibre e outra de água – confirmaram.

Uma semana depois, voltei a vomitar, não foi tanto quanto das ultimas vezes, e desta vez achei que estava sozinha no quarto, mas quando sai do banheiro encontrei Inuyasha sentado na cama com o notebook no colo.

_Já pensou em parar de comer todos esses ovos crus? – perguntou me oferecendo um chiclete.

_Já parei. – me sentei do lado dele e aceitei o chiclete. – Esses foram os de anteontem.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas não disse mais nada.

Para ser sincera eu ainda estou comendo, um ou dois ovos crus por dia, mas o que eu podia fazer? Deu pra ver nos olhos dele que se eu falasse a verdade ele ia me internar em algum hospital para desintoxicação.

E por fim antes de finalmente chegarmos ao dia de hoje, e a razão para o irmão de Inuyasha ter nos "despejado" e agora estarmos de malas e tudo em frente ao quarto 96, que tal darmos uma olhadinha no que aconteceu trinta e sete horas antes?

Era quarta-feira, e o relógio havia acabado de marcar 21h00min, mas Inuyasha já estava esparramado em sua cama, para lá do décimo quinto sono, acontece que na noite anterior ele havia ficado acordado a maior parte da noite estudando, ou vendo filmes, depende do ponto de vista – acontece que ele jura que aqueles filmes "300" o um e o dois, foram recomendados pelos professores dele – e depois durante o dia, não ficou um minuto sequer parado, corre dessa aula para aquela, faz este trabalho entre essa e aquela, pesquisa aquilo, estuda isso, vai para o treino... De forma que na primeira oportunidade ele simplesmente desabou na cama e entrou em coma, enquanto eu estava sentada á mesa comendo meu jantar instantâneo e usando o notebook dele, evitando ao máximo olhar para o lado – mesmo pelo canto do olho – o motivo vocês logo saberão, com ventilador de teto ligado no máximo, porque embora o verão ainda não tivesse chegado, ele já batia com toda força à nossa porta. Foi quando alguém, literalmente desta vez, bateu na porta.

_Já vai. – respondi me levantando.

Fui até a porta, com os olhos fixos na maçaneta. Não olhe para o lado Kagome. Não olhe para o lado!

_Sim? – atendi.

Juro, eu podia esperar que qualquer estivesse batendo na porta – até o Barney! – qualquer um mesmo, menos Sesshoumaru, o meio irmão de Inuyasha.

Ele inclinou a sobrancelha ao me ver.

_Você aqui?

Meu sangue congelou. Ai Buda ele me reconheceu. Rápido Kagome, pense rápido!

_Hã... Sim, eu. – falei com uma encenada expressão confusa – Desculpe. Conhecemo-nos?

Ele me olhou fixamente, como se estivesse tentando ler meus pensamentos, mas ai, de repente, pareceu decidir que isso não era importante.

_Vim falar com Inuyasha.

Anunciou indo logo entrando no quarto. E junto com ele também entrou uma mulher de uns trinta e tantos anos, que usava roupas formais e cabelos escuros presos num coque.

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e começou a pinicar sentindo a vergonha alheia, quando os dois pararam no meio do quarto e viram Inuyasha dormindo todo esparramado em sua cama usando somente uma cueca Box vermelha.

Sim, era por isso que eu estava evitando a todo custo olhar para o lado.

Afinal tenho pudor, não vou ficar olhando para um garoto dormindo de cueca.

A mulher pigarreou.

_Talvez devêssemos voltar outra hora?

_Outra hora estarei ocupado. – Sesshoumaru respondeu – Acorde-o.

_Eu? – perguntou a mulher ao seu lado.

_Não. – ele olhou-me por cima do ombro – Você.

_O que? – com os olhos arregalados olhei de um lado para o outro – Eu? Como assim eu?

_Apenas acorde-o de uma vez.

_Hã... Ok. É, tá certo, vou acordá-lo. – Passei reto por entre eles e coloquei minhas mãos nas costas de Inuyasha para sacudi-lo. – Ei Inuyasha! Ei Inuyasha!

Em resposta Inuyasha virou-se de lado, encolheu-se numa bola e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

_Inuyasha! – chamei pegando o travesseiro – Acorda Inuyasha!

Ele resmungou uma série de palavras inteligíveis, das quais eu pude identificar apenas "Vai", "Ver" e "Esquina". Comecei a bater nele com o próprio travesseiro.

_Inuyasha depois você dorme, o seu irmão está aqui!

Ele voltou a mudar de posição, ficando assim de costas para mim.

Olhei para trás e lancei um sorrisinho constrangido a Sesshoumaru e a mulher que o acompanhava.

_Só um momentinho, por favor.

E decidida que agora era hora de apelar, dei a volta correndo na cama, e parando em frente à Inuyasha usei as mãos para tampar sua boca e nariz. Por dois segundos nada aconteceu, e cheguei a pensar que Inuyasha tinha algum poder oculto de respirar por outro lugar que não fossem a boca ou o nariz, mas então ele começou a se agitar, sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, e as mãos afastaram as minhas de seu rosto.

Ele sentou-se ofegante segurando firmemente os meus pulsos.

_Higurashi! – exclamou – Qual o seu problema afinal?!

_Seu irmão está aqui. – respondi.

_O que? – na mesma hora ele virou-se. – Sesshoumaru o que esta fazendo aqui?!

Sesshoumaru respondeu em uma única palavra:

_Rin.

E acho que foi ai que ele notou a mulher parada ao lado de Sesshoumaru, porque ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés, e eu posso dizer com toda certeza que foi da cabeça aos pés, e cobriu-se com o travesseiro.

_Mas que invasão é essa?!

_Invasão nenhuma. – Sesshoumaru respondeu – Essa... Pessoa. Deixou-nos entrar.

Inuyasha me olhou zangado, neste momento eu procurava por uma calça para ele no guarda-roupa.

_Qual o seu problema afinal? Não viu que eu não estou vestido?!

_Eles que já foram entrando! – defendi-me jogando a calça em sua direção – Não tive culpa!

_Caramba da pra olhar pro outro lado mulher? – ele disse se levantando para vestir a calça.

A mulher girou os olhos. E respondeu indiferente:

_Garoto, eu poderia ser sua mãe!

_Minha mãe é mais bonita. – Inuyasha resmungou abotoando a calça e fechando o zíper – Quem é ela Sesshoumaru? O que vocês querem?

_Esta é Sato Mayume, da secretaria da universidade. – Sesshoumaru apresentou. – Viemos tratar de negócios.

Mais tarde Inuyasha me explicou que aquela visita surpresa que Rin nos fez foi para constatar se o quarto dele era tão ruim quanto ele dizia, e a resposta foi sim, ele é ainda pior, então ela convenceu, ou obrigou sei lá, Sesshoumaru a vir até aqui.

E eu também entendi que "Viemos tratar de negócios" foi apenas um eufemismo que Sesshoumaru usou para "Viemos despejar vocês temporariamente.". Acontece que ele foi até lá somente para avisar que devíamos abandonar o quarto em 40 horas e deixá-lo desocupado por nove dias, porque ele seria repintado, e dedetizado, uma central de ar também seria instalada, e o chuveiro concertado – chega de água gelada. Uhu!

A universidade não se opôs em nada, porque tudo sairia do bolso de Sesshoumaru.

Apesar de ter sido temporariamente despejada, por um lado fiquei feliz, porque isso significa que Inuyasha não vai mudar de quarto.

Claro que ter sido despejado não foi, particularmente, um grande problema para Inuyasha, já que menos de doze horas depois Kohaku veio me procurar quando eu ainda tomava café da manha.

_A senhorita tem lugar para ficar? – perguntou-me.

Olhei-o confusa, segurando um biscoito a meio caminho de minha boca.

_O que?

_Inuyasha procurou Miroku para perguntar se podia ficar uns dias conosco, porque o quarto dele vai passar por umas reformas. E a senhorita é colega de quarto de Inuyasha.

_Ah. – falei – Bem na verdade eu estava pensando...

Em nada.

Dez horas depois e eu ainda não tinha ideia do que fazer, não tinha para onde ir, estava brigada com Sango, e mesmo que não estivesse não poderia ficar com ela, primeiro porque garotos são proibidos nos quarto femininos, e eu estou me passando por garoto, segundo por causa de Kikyou, e por mais gentil que Kohaku fosse, a ideia de pedir para ficar com ele por uns dias nem me passou pela cabeça, afinal o seu colega de quarto é Miroku, e dele quero manter distancia.

_Pode ficar conosco também se quiser. – ofereceu solicito – Eu posso te ceder a minha cama...

_Não Kohaku. – ergui a mão – Sério, está tudo bem, eu tenho onde ficar.

Com certeza mentir tão deslavadamente para alguém tão gentil quanto Kohaku não é um pecado leve a se pagar, mas o que mais eu poderia fazer? Não queria preocupar Kohaku.

_Verdade? – ele inclinou a cabeça de lado.

_Claro! – respondi com um sorriso – Além do mais quatro num quarto só ficaria muito apertado, não é?

_Acho que sim... – ele concordou – E onde é?

_O que?

_O lugar que vai ficar por esses dias.

_Ah... – eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Olhei em volta a procura de alguma ideia, mas Kohaku logo percebeu a farsa, e suspirando sentou-se a minha frente.

_Não precisa mentir só para não me deixar preocupado. – afirmou – Afinal pense comigo, como vou ficar mais preocupado? Sabendo que não tem onde dormir, ou encontrando-a dormindo na sarjeta?

Por dois segundos fiquei sem palavras.

_Mas eu realmente tenho onde dormir! – afirmei logo em seguida.

Ai que Buda não permita que após a minha morte o rei Enma seja tão cruel comigo quanto estou pensando que mereço por mentir tão descaradamente para alguém aparentemente tão puro quanto Kohaku. Sério, parece até um pecado mortal!

_E onde é? – ele insistiu.

Foi ai que Kouga apareceu – sério todo esse pessoal parece ter um talento nato só para brotar do chão – acho que ele estava na mesa ao lado, porque apareceu pro trás do meu sofá – eu estava numa daquelas mesas perto da janela, tipo lanchonete dos anos setenta em que o assento é um único sofá que rodeia boa parte da mesa – passou o braço em volta de meu pescoço e disse:

_Comigo é claro!

Parecendo meio na duvida, Kohaku franziu o cenho e, talvez querendo saber se ouviu certo, repetiu:

_Com você?

_Higurashi falou comigo, mas acho que minha resposta não foi muito clara, porque não funciono direito de manhã. Desculpe por isso. – ele mostrou o polegar erguido para Kohaku – Não precisa se preocupar, vou deixar Higurashi bem à vontade, na verdade tenho certeza que ficara muito confortável, pois não tenho colga de quarto.

Como se tivesse recebido um choque, e dos fortes, desvencilhei-me de Kouga e imediatamente afastei-me dele.

_Como assim você não tem um colega de quarto?

Kouga cruzou os braços sobre o apoio do sofá e deitou a cabeça sobre eles.

_Eu até tinha nas duas primeiras semanas do ano retrasado quando comecei a estudar aqui. – ano retrasado? Isso significa que ele está no terceiro ano! Eu não tinha ideia! – Jackotsu, cara bacana, um ou dois anos mais velho, acho, bem organizado, alegre... Um pouco excêntrico também.

_E o que aconteceu? – Kohaku perguntou, dando voz a minha curiosidade.

Kouga suspirou.

_Odeio admitir, mas acho que basicamente fui criado como um herdeiro mimado. Então simplesmente ofereci... Uns dois meses da minha mesada a Jackotsu, para ele se mudar.

Pisquei.

_E ele aceitou?

Kouga ergueu a cabeça e me olhou curioso.

_Aceitou. Ué. Usou um terço do dinheiro para comprar um apartamento de classe média aqui perto e dar entrada no carro. O resto investiu numa poupança, acho.

_Com **um terço** do que você ganha em dois meses ele comprou um apartamento e deu entrada em um carro?! – perguntei de queixo caído.

Kouga olhou para cima, passando a mão na nuca.

_Espera, ele só deu entrada ou pagou adiantados os cinco primeiro meses também? Eu não consigo lembrar.

E também parecia não fazer ideia de que, pelos meus cálculos, para pessoas comuns – como Kohaku e eu – ele havia oferecido uma verdadeira fortuna a esse Jackotsu.

_Mas e depois? – Kohaku indagou, chamando a atenção de Kouga.

_Hã? Como assim depois?

_E no segundo semestre? E no ano anterior? E neste ano? Não voltaram a te dar um colega de quarto?

_Ah, isso. – compreendeu. E rindo um pouco explicou: – Bem, menos de uma semana depois meus pais descobriram tudo. Até agora não sei como. E foram falar com Jackotsu, para pergunta-lhe quanto ele iria querer para... Cuidar de mim. Isso segundo as palavras deles.

Acrescentou rapidamente, de bochechas coradas.

_Cuidar de você? – Kohaku perguntou – Como se você tivesse cinco ou sete anos de idade?

_É. – Kouga suspirou – Então desde então, três vezes por semana Jackotsu aparece, limpa e arruma todo o meu quarto, troca os lenções de cama, traz a roupa limpa, leva a suja, e o que mais precisar. Meus pais também fizeram umas... Digamos. Doações generosas.

_Suborno. – falei. – Propina.

_Pois é, mas não usamos esses termos. Em fim, a universidade ficou tão agradecida com a generosidade dos meus pais que concordaram em não me atribuir mais nenhum colega de quarto pelo resto do meu curso. Também me deixaram ficar no mesmo quarto desde que comecei a estudar aqui, sendo que o normal seria um quarto diferente a cada ano.

_Ah, a mana chegou. – Kohaku comentou se levantando, ele lançou-me um olhar de desculpas – Já vou indo.

_Tudo bem. – sorri, mas assim que ele se foi, encarei Kouga seriamente.

_O que?

_Quanta corrupção. – censurei.

Ele suspirou.

_Corrupção não. Apenas uma... Troca amigável de favores.

Suspirei. Com todos esses privilégios que o nome e dinheiro de sua família trazem, me pergunto se Kouga realmente sabe o que é ser um bolsista... De qualquer forma devido ao seu histórico – o que? Acharam que eu tinha esquecido que ele é um atrevido e que já me beijou duas vezes sem permissão? – eu, de forma alguma, dividiria o mesmo quarto que ele por nove noites seguidas sem um cão de guarda, por assim dizer.

_Ah, por favor, Inuyasha!

Implorei algumas horas depois enquanto jantávamos, acho que ele estava tentando garantir que eu parasse de me entupir de ovos crus, porque estava cansado de me aguentar vomitando.

_Não.

Ele respondeu em tom entediado, devia ser a sétima vez já que eu perguntava isso a ele, enquanto mexia sem muito interesse em sua comida, acho que o fiz perder o apetite, e vocês sabem que isso não é coisa lá muito fácil, o que significa que sim, eu posso ser insuportavelmente chata quando quero.

_Mas por que não? – reclamei.

_E por que eu iria? – ele retrucou.

_Vamos lá Inuyasha! – insisti – Não me deixa sozinho lá!

_Afinal qual o seu problema? – perguntou apoiando o rosto numa mão.

Por baixo da mesa torci as mãos com força.

_É que... Tenho dificuldade em me adaptar a ambientes estranhos.

Isso não é de todo uma mentira, mas de qualquer forma aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção dele.

_Como é?

_Lembra quando nos conhecemos? Brigávamos por qualquer coisa.

_Lembro. E dai?

_Bem claro que boa parte disso foi culpa da sua implicância fora de série. – ajeitei a franja que me caia sobre os olhos – Mas eu também estava na defensiva, é um hábito meu, se me encontro em um local estranho entro automaticamente na defensiva.

Mas só se o ambiente se mostrar hostil, o que, tenho certeza, é tudo que Kouga não será só que Inuyasha não precisa saber dessa parte.

Na verdade, além do dia em que conheci Inuyasha, só uma vez eu me coloquei na defensiva, foi quando eu tinha sete anos, eram as férias de inverno e mamãe tinha me levado para um ensaio fotográfico, mas eu me recusei a ficar de saia e blusa de alcinhas em frente a um fundo pintado de um lugar tropical para bater as fotos, quando a temperatura estava -5°C!

_Dá pra ver que é mesmo uma amadora. – ouvi uma das outras modelos dizer, acho que tinha uns doze anos.

_Uma garotinha mimada. – respondeu a outra, com dez ou treze anos, fica difícil saber com toda aquela maquiagem – Pensa que só porque é um pouquinho mais bonita que a média já pode dar uma de estrela.

Minha resposta? Duas bolas de neve bem dadas, uma naquele rosto cheio de maquiagem da segunda garota, a outra no cabelo cheio de laque da primeira garota, o problema foi o escândalo que elas fizeram por uma bobagem dessas.

Acabei não batendo as fotos, mamãe ficou zangada, muito zangada mesmo, disse que eu tinha de ser mais profissional, que era natural que as outras meninas estivessem com inveja por eu ser bonita e mais um monte de bla, bla, bla.

Claro que o fato de que naquele dia eu havia ganhado o segundo lugar num concurso de soletrar da TV – no qual a escola tinha me colocado antes das férias – e mamãe nem ter ligado foi uma força importante que também impulsionou aquelas bolas.

_Então você sabe soletrar? Que bonitinho. – ela falou quando foi me buscar no estúdio – Mas vamos embora, ou nos atrasamos para a sessão de fotos.

A minha frente Inuyasha ainda brincava com sua comida.

_E o que isso tem haver comigo? – ele me olhava entediado – Você já conhece o lobo, não vai ficar na defensiva.

É justamente por conhecê-lo que estou na defensiva.

_Mas o ambiente é estranho! – argumentei – Você foi obrigado a me suportar porque a reitoria impôs assim, mas se o Kouga se chatear comigo... Pode muito bem me por pra fora. E aí fico sem ter onde dormir. Mas se talvez você estivesse lá... Bem talvez tendo algo familiar por perto eu ficasse mais seguro.

Isso sem contar que Kouga não vai tentar nada se o Inuyasha estiver por lá, mesmo que ele não saiba que esta sendo meu escudo.

_Você é realmente um cara muito estranho.

_E você não me diz outra coisa, além disso, já tem mais de três semanas. – retruquei.

_Se ele te colocar para fora. – Inuyasha colocou um hachi na boca e desviou o olhar – Tenho certeza que o Miroku e muito menos o Kohaku, não vão se importar de te deixar ficar lá por uns d...

_Não vou ficar mais perto do que o estritamente necessário de Miroku! – afirmei firmemente, batendo a mão na mesa, mas quando percebi o que tinha dito corei e tentei concertar – Digo... Quatro em um quarto só ficaria muito apertado. E como Kouga não tem colega de quarto...

Ainda mastigando a ponta do hachi Inuyasha me olhou pelo canto do olho.

_Entendi.

_Então você vai? – animei-me.

_Não.

E foi assim que todas as minhas esperanças caíram por terra.

_Por que não?

_Porque não é problema meu. – ele levantou-se.

Agarrei sua camisa quando tentou passar por mim.

_Vamos lá Inuyasha, você me deve essa!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Como exatamente eu te devo alguma coisa?

_Ora seu ingrato, eu lavo, e passo para você desde o primeiro dia, provavelmente cozinharia também se não comêssemos aqui!

_Te pago outro dia então. Porque só o cheiro daquele cara me dar dor de cabeça.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas agarrei sua camisa com ainda mais força.

_E se eu arranjar um encontro com Kikyou para você?! – sugeri desesperada, as palavras, por alguma razão, amargas em minha boca – Olha que eu conto pra Kagome que não quis me ajudar!

Inuyasha parou.

_Está falando sério?

Eu sorri, mas tinha vontade de chorar, meus hormônios estão um pouco fora de controle, acho que por esses dias já devo ter uma _visita._

_Sim estou! – falei – Falo com Kikyou e...

_Não. – ele virou-se – Vai mesmo contar pra Kagome que não quis te ajudar?

_Vou. – afirmei sem saber que importância aquilo tinha pra ele – Na verdade, vou fazer a sua caveira para ela.

Inuyasha trincou os dentes.

_E que diferença faz? Ela não quer mais me ver, de qualquer forma.

Distraidamente o larguei.

_Como assim? O que te faz pensar assim?

_Não a vejo a mais de um mês. – ele respondeu. Ops. – Ela por acaso já voltou para casa?

_Hum... Sim. – falei, estou me tornando muito mentirosa esses tempos... Acho que é influencia da roupa. – Mas vai voltar ainda muitas vezes para cá, assinou um contrato então... Acho que domingo ela já deve ter voltado.

Um pequeno fato interessante que me lembrei agora: é cientificamente comprovado que homens mentem mais, mas as mulheres mentem melhor.

_Muito bem. – ele concordou – Vou para a toca do lobo com você Higurashi, mas nem pense em dizer qualquer coisa de ruim de mim para sua irmã.

Aquilo me deixou tão indescritivelmente feliz que sem pensar duas vezes eu pulei em Inuyasha e o abracei.

_Valeu Taisho! Valeu mesmo!

_Saí pra lá Higurashi! – exclamou me afastando.

_Foi mal. – dei um sorriso amarelo.

_Tá, mas que não se repita. – ele respondeu sem virar-se.

E isso me levou a um questionamento: Qual o problema dos homens com demonstrações de afeto entre eles? É sério, se duas garotas se abraçam, ou trocam alguns beijinhos carinhosos – estou falando das bochechas! – ou até se dão as mãos, tudo bem, mas dois homens? Nem pensar!

Quero dizer, já parou pra pensar no tipo de abraço que eles dão? É aqueles acompanhados de tapas tão fortes nas costas que uma eu já teria vomitado os pulmões.

Mas deixando minhas divagações sem sentido de lado, que tal voltarmos ao presente?

_As minhas mãos estão ocupadas. – afirmei – Bata você!

_E que culpa eu tenho de você ter trazido tudo o que tinha? – ele devolveu – São apenas uns dias Higurashi, você não vai se mudar, pra que trouxe tudo isso?

Realmente, eu tinha trazido todas as minhas coisas, _exceto_ a minha cama.

_Porque não quero voltar e encontrar tudo fedendo a inseticida e tinta.

Isso sem contar o fato de que não quero correr o risco de alguém acidentalmente encontrar minhas roupas intimas femininas, na minha ausência.

Inuyasha girou os olhos de forma exasperada.

_Mas se é por isso que vamos passar mais de uma semana fora! Você não está achando que eles vão levar todo esse tempo ajeitando o quarto né? Também são uns dias a mais, pro quarto arejar e sair o cheiro.

_Não me interessa, eu...

_Achei que você só vinha mais tarde. – ouvi Kouga dizer. – Se soubesse que vinha agora tinha arrumado um pouco as coisas.

Olhei para trás e o vi parado logo ali, usando roupa de academia e uma toalha em volta do pescoço.

_Você nem sequer estava... – constatei – E nós aqui parados igual a dois idiotas pra saber quem batia na porta.

_Nós? – e só então ele notou Inuyasha ali comigo – Ah, cara de cachorro, que faz aqui? Achei que ia ficar com o Kohaku e o Miroku.

Com as mãos nos bolsos Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

_Pequena mudança de planos, Miroku esta com a irmã do Kohaku, então as coisas não devem estar exatamente... Em paz, por lá.

Pensando bem, até que ele tem razão, eu não tenho certeza se Kohaku já sabe do relacionamento da Sango com o Miroku, que foi a causa do nosso rompimento – tanto o namoro de mentira quanto a amizade verdadeira – mas eu não gostaria de estar por perto quando ele descobrisse.

_Por mim tanto faz então. – Kouga tirou as chaves do bolso e destrancou o quarto. – Mas eu só estava esperando por um hóspede então você vai ter que se arranjar pra dormir cara de cachorro, mas por mim, pode dormir até na banheira.

Ele tem uma banheira?

_Feh.

Fez Inuyasha entrando – de muita má vontade – no quarto 96, eu entrei logo atrás.

E no momento que me vi dentro do território do lobo, eu percebi que de nada havia adiantado trazer um cão de guarda, eu havia caído em sua armadilha, e agora dificilmente conseguiria escapar dela.

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 01/06/14, finalmente, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

**Eu confesso, quando fiquei sozinha em casa coloquei o dedo na garganta e tentei forçar o vômito, mas não deu certo, a comida parecia presa em meu estômago, tossi, tossi, e nada saiu, passei mal e tive dor de cabeça o resto do dia.**

**Mas mudando completamente de assunto... Caramba, esse capitulo foi ficando tão grande que tive que o dividi em três partes! O.O**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priscila Cullen****:** Bem, pra ser sincera, devia ter sido neste aqui, mas como expliquei neste pequeno comentário logo acima de "respostas as review's" o capitulo acabou ficando tão grande que o dividi em três partes. ^^'

**Agome chan**: Jura? KKKKKK a minha mochila costumava ser assim antigamente também!

Vai tirando o cavalinho da chuva, ele não vai mudar de quarto não – KKKKK – Sesshoumaru veio com outra solução!

Pois é, quando cai a lágrima da Kagome, dá mesmo vontade de pegar ela no colo e ficar ninando a menina.

**ThaliCarvalho**: Bem é que a Sango não pensou muito no assunto, foi assim supetão.

Tranquila que ele não muda de quarto não, já deu pra perceber que pra onde a Kagome vai ela arrasta ele junto né? Haha Kouga já gastou uma grana pra não ter que dividir o quarto com ninguém, embora, como vimos, ele não fique particularmente incomodado com a Kagome (lobo sabido não é?).

Kikyou desistir? Não, só há uma maneira de fazê-la desistir...

**Belle**: Verdade, não da pra prever os movimentos de uma mulher apaixonada, tranquila, se ele _pensar _em abandonar o Higurashi sozinho "ele" vai e conta tudo para a "irmã", e sabemos que Inuyasha não quer isso!

**Marieta100**: Bem, foi interação Inu/Sota o bastante para você? ^^ D. Izayoi... Ainda estou pensando em uma próxima aparição para ela. Não se preocupe, só estavam os três lá mesmo.

**Yogoto**: Exatamente por isso que estou afastando cada vez mais ela da Sango, não percebeu? ^^ Quanto mais ela se afasta da Sango, mais ela interagi com Inuyasha e mais próxima do Inuyasha fica! Sabe que eu nem tinha percebido que sempre termino com uma treta? KKKK

**Kiaraa:** Bem, e será que você adivinha quem será a próxima pessoa que vai descobrir? ;)

**joh chan**: Antes de mais nada queria te agradecer pela review em "A absoluta Eudaimonia", aparentemente você foi a única que deu uma chance a esta oneshort, já que todas logo que viram que era da Kikyou simplesmente passaram direto... Algo realmente triste, porque em minha opinião foi uma das minhas oneshort's mais bem trabalhadas, enfim, parece que é a história da trilogia de "Peça de um quebra-cabeça" tudo de novo.

Agora sim, vamos lá a sua review de Ela é o Cara!

Sango que maldade, magoou a Kagome e a joh chan! Ou será que a maldade foi minha por ter escrito? *pensativa*

Você é do contra, simples assim! KKKK

**Ranika**: Ah sim, se não o que seria de minha bela historinha de comédia se não tivéssemos um final feliz depois?! ^^

Bem, já que você esta tão ansiosa, vou te dar um pequeno SUPER spoiler: eles vão começar a se beijar a partir de um capitulo que pretendo chamar de "O ataque da coelhinha da lua!".

Você não foi intrometida, a começar porque sou eu que me exponho desse jeito na internet, obrigada por suas palavras gentis.

**EllenChaii****:** Violência não faz o estilo da Kah... Por isso ela fugiu. Parabéns, que você e seu celular sejam felizes!

**carol-bombom**: Uma semana? Não, nossa Kagome é bem mais dramática que isso! Tente um mês.


	37. A toca do lobo

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

A toca do lobo.

Bem como posso explicar o que senti quando entrei na toca do lobo pela primeira vez e percebi que tudo era uma armadilha?

Foi algo inexplicável, completamente surreal, é essa é a palavra perfeita para descrever o quarto de Kouga: surreal.

Ele era tão surreal – não consigo parar de usar essa palavra – que nem parecia parte da faculdade, como se, ao entrar ali eu tivesse, acidentalmente, entrado em alguma dimensão paralela.

Havia no centro bem debaixo da janela uma enorme cama boxe de casal, à direita, escorado a parede o guarda-roupas, mas não era qualquer guarda-roupa, era _o _guarda-roupa, tipo, ele era tão grande que não levava para Narnia, Narnia simplesmente cabia inteira lá dentro! No canto ao lado estavam uns dois pufes e lá em cima na parede uma TV de plasma, a esquerda estava –acreditem se quiser – um minibar, com dois banquinhos para sentar, balcão, prateleira de bebidas e tudo, o chão era todo acarpetado.

Já deu pra entender porque me senti presa em uma armadilha né? Bem se não deu paciência, vamos chegar lá.

_Tente não espalhar pelos no meu carpete cara de cachorro, Jackotsu ficaria furioso. – Kouga estava dizendo.

_Quem é Jackotsu? – Inuyasha me perguntou.

Ainda sem falas com o lugar, eu pisquei, até recuperar-me do choque, e então disse:

_Kouga seu pilantra!

Kouga parou sua explicação sobre o que havia no minibar e porque ele estava ali – algo sobre o pai dele dizer que um ambiente só se torna verdadeiramente sofisticado quando se há bebidas de classe expostas nele, mesmo que não a bebamos – e olhou-me confuso.

_O que?

_Você me pegou direitinho na sua arapuca! – acusei.

Kouga inclinou a cabeça de lado.

_Que arapuca?

_Essa! – e abri os braços – Esse quarto irreal aqui!

Kouga olhou a volta, depois me encarou.

_Algo errado com ele?

_Nada, esse que é o problema! – bati o pé no chão. – Por Buda, como você espera que eu seja capaz de ir embora daqui ao fim de nove dias e deixar _tudo isso _para trás?!

Então é isso. Foi assim que o lobo pegou-me em sua armadilha: mostrou-me um quarto bom demais para ser deixado para trás.

_Ah isso... – ele olhou a volta – Bem, eu não me incomodaria se **você** ficasse. Falando sério, fique o quanto quiser se transfira de quarto se for o caso!

Finalizou empolgado, só que não acho que ele esteja falando sério, não depois da quantia que ele pagou para se livrar do último colega de quarto. Inuyasha colocou o braço sobre os meus ombros e disse:

_Esqueça lobo, vá arranjar o seu próprio neurótico por limpeza.

_Quando foi que virei seu criado pessoal? – resmunguei.

_De qualquer forma. – Kouga dirigiu-se á porta do banheiro, mas não chegou a abri-la – O banheiro é aqui, vocês tentem não entupir o ralo da banheira com cabelos, Jackotsu fica realmente zangado.

_Inuyasha é o cabeludo aqui. – falei. – Você tem mesmo uma banheira?

_Coisa simples. – falou – Papai queria colocar uma com hidromassagem aqui, mas mamãe não deixou, desde aquele episódio comigo e Naoko, que não vale a pena ser mencionado, que ela não confia mais em me deixar sozinho com uma dessas.

_Então você é mesmo um daqueles bad-boys ricos que andam por ai esbanjando o dinheiro dos pais. – afirmei.

_Isso não vem ao caso agora.

_De novo. Quem é Jackotsu? – Inuyasha insistiu desta vez para ninguém em especial.

_O que mais...? – Kouga pensou um pouco – Ah sim, não misturem suas roupas sujas com as minhas, porque se Jackotsu tiver que lavar roupas a mais, ele vai querer aumento.

_Eu vou continuar insistindo até alguém me responder. – avisou Inuyasha – Quem é Jackotsu?

_Eu cuido da minha roupa e da de Inuyasha. – falei – Levo-as para lavar na lavanderia pública a duas quadras daqui, toda terça-feira.

Kouga olhou Inuyasha.

_Até lava a sua roupa?

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

_Insistência dele.

No inicio Inuyasha até se ofereceu para que nos revezássemos quanto a isso, eu levava uma semana e ele na outra, mas eu recusei, porque como é que eu ia explicar a presença das roupas intimas feminina – e também sem falar que eu não ia deixar um estranho lavar minhas roupas, e se fizesse alguma coisa errada? Como esquecer o amaciante, ou então colocar sabão demais ou de menos? Nem pensar.

Acabo lavando a roupa dele por isso também: não quero que ele use algum material errado ou de pouca confiança e depois guarde as roupas junto com a minha. Quer dizer, isso podia me dar alguma alergia. Porque eu sou alérgica a um sabão em pó... Que não lembro o nome agora.

_Bem, de qualquer forma, espero que nenhum dos dois ronque.

_Não. – neguei.

_Mas às vezes o Higurashi acorda gritando no meio da noite. – afirmou Inuyasha.

Chutei-o por isso.

_Não foi o que ele perguntou! – reclamei.

_Higurashi você dorme ali, afinal é meu hóspede. – Kouga apontou a própria cama.

Saltei para trás de olhos arregalados.

_E você dorme onde?

_Ah. – ele aproximou-se da cama e começou a abrir uma gaveta que tinha nela, que na verdade não era uma gaveta, era sim uma segunda cama. – Aqui.

_Nem pensar! – falei – Não posso te deixar dormindo no chão Kouga.

_Tudo bem, é só por alguns dias.

_Mesmo assim!

_Não tem problema, é sério. – ele começou a pisar no colchão – Viu? Ele é bem confortável.

_E eu durmo onde? – Inuyasha.

Kouga o olhou com as mãos nos bolsos.

_Você é só um cachorro, durma no chão.

_Como é?!

E assim, apesar de haver uma espaçosa cama de casal e mais um colchão extra, perdemos umas duas horas discutindo sobrem quem dormiria onde, Inuyasha insistia que por ser um hospede não podia ser colocado para dormir no chão, Kouga retrucava que ele só estava ali de intrometido, e nenhum dos dois gostou da minha ideia de que alguém podia dormir no guarda-roupa – mas qual é? Aquela coisa é tão grande que da pra morar lá dentro!

E assim acabamos tirando nos palitinhos – e o perdedor se arranjaria para dormir.

Kouga acabou ficando com a cama, e Inuyasha com o colchão extra, Buda deve estar brincando comigo, como assim eu fiquei sem nada? Devia ter concordado com Kouga de que Inuyasha deveria dormir no chão, quando tive a chance.

_Não precisa se preocupar Higurashi. Você pode ficar com a cama. – Kouga afirmou.

_Com você nunca! – respondi.

_Fique com a cama.

_E você onde vai dormir lobo? – Inuyasha quis saber.

Kouga encolheu os ombros.

_Tenho uma rede guardada no guarda-roupa.

_Uma rede? – repeti.

_É.

_Você é o que, algum índio? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Kouga o fuzilou com os olhos.

_Eu comprei quando viajei para a América do Sul, ano passado.

_Por que não disse antes que tinha uma rede? – perguntei.

_Eu queria ver o cara de cachorro dormir no chão. – respondeu digitando alguma coisa no celular.

_Oras seu...!

Acreditem se quiser, mas meia hora depois chegou um par de homens para colocar ganchos para redes no quarto de Kouga, e eu nem sei da onde eles vieram.

Mas em fim, admito que depois de ter resolvido esse problema, eu e Inuyasha acabamos nos acomodando bem rápido no quarto de Kouga, especialmente eu, que já no primeiro dia lá, descobri embaixo do balcão do minibar um pequeno armário cheio de guloseimas, mais um pequeno frese, ao lado de uma mini geladeira recheada de coisas, ao lado destas um forno de micro-ondas, e também tinha uma sanduicheira, de forma que nem sequer sai para ir jantar na cantina.

Ao invés disso preparei pipocas, coloquei "Cisne negro" para assistir on-line – até a internet dele é mais rápida! – e me joguei na cama de Kouga, que era realmente confortável, para assistir. E foi assim que Inuyasha me encontrou quando chegou.

_O que você...?

_Sh! – fiz imediatamente.

_Mas onde você arranjou...?

_Sh!

_Para de fazer isso!

Suspirei e dei pausa no filme.

_Que foi?

_Onde arranjou essas pipocas?

_Olhe ali no mini bar. – apontei – Debaixo do balcão.

Inuyasha torceu o nariz, mas mesmo assim foi até o minibar.

__WHAT THE FUCK?! – _gritou de detrás do balcão – Esse lobo esta estocando comida para o inverno ou o que?!

_Também fiquei surpreso quando achei. – afirmei enfiando um punhado de pipoca na boca.

Inuyasha levantou-se.

_Por que está tudo escuro afinal?

_Não achei o interruptor. – virei-me para o notebook e tirei o filme do modo pausa.

Inuyasha começou a andar pelo quarto e tatear as paredes, parecendo procurar o interruptor, sem sucesso ele tentou até procurar no banheiro, ligou e desligou a luz de lá varias vezes, parecendo acreditar que a luz do quarto a imitaria, e só depois de várias tentativas é que desistiu pegou um refrigerante na mini geladeira e veio se sentar comigo na cama.

_O que está assistindo? – perguntou pegando algumas das pipocas.

_Cisne negro. – respondi.

E assim passamos a assistir o filme juntos, ainda estava no começo, por isso ele não perdeu muita coisa. Embora algumas partes tenham me deixado bem constrangida, e me fizeram fechar os olhos, eu até que estava gostando bastante do filme.

E Inuyasha também, pelo visto, já que algum tempo depois quando Kouga chegou...

_Hã? Gente pipoca na minha cama...! – começou a reclamar.

_Sh! – fizemos os dois.

_Mas eu só estava dizendo...

_Sh! – repetimos extremamente concentrados no filme.

_Querem me ouvir! – reclamou.

_Sh! – nem lhe demos bola, porque enquanto dançava os braços de Nina tornavam-se asas.

_Da pra pararem com isso?

_Sh!

_Caramba parece que eu entrei num ninho de cobras!

_Kouga eu vou ter que te colocar pra fora daqui? – perguntei sem desgrudar os olhos do filme.

_Mas esse quarto é meu! – protestou. – E por que está tudo escuro?

_Não achamos o interruptor. – Inuyasha respondeu.

_Ah, esqueci-me de explicar isso a vocês. – e então ele disse: – Luzes.

E de repente, tudo ficou claro.

Meus olhos, que já haviam se acostumado com a penumbra, ficaram terrivelmente sensíveis quando a luz apareceu do nada, e começaram a lacrimejar, mas me recusei a fechá-los por alguns segundos, porque não queria perder nem um pedacinho do final do filme.

Ao meu lado Inuyasha cobria os olhos e dizia uma porção de palavras não muito bonitas em direção a Kouga – que no momento tinha ido ao banheiro.

Quando Kouga voltou estávamos de novo de olhos grudados na tela, agora vendo Nina morrer, ele sentou-se no minibar e esperou que acabássemos.

_Já? – estava tomando um picolé.

_Já. – respondi.

_Certo. – Kouga ajeitou-se onde estava sentado – Eu só não entendi porque estavam vendo um filme na internet, quando eu tenho um aparelho de DVD e uma porção de filmes bem ali!

E apontou para o canto onde estava a televisão e os pufes.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

_Quando cheguei, ele já estava assistindo o filme.

Kouga olhou-me.

_Eu só queria ver à quão rápida era sua internet. – respondi.

_E então?

Suspirei.

_Esta cada vez mais difícil imaginar-me indo embora daqui.

Kouga jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, acho que ele gosta da ideia de eu ficar por aqui.

Inuyasha foi o primeiro a dormir, eu ainda fiquei acordada por mais algum tempo mexendo na internet, até capotar no sono, e Kouga ainda estava vendo televisão a essa altura.

Em média enquanto o ser humano precisa de oito horas diárias de sono, o lobo precisa de apenas três, acho que isso se aplica a Kouga.

Foi assim o meu primeiro dia na toca do lobo.

Acordei confusa e sem saber onde estava não reconheci a enorme e confortável cama onde me encontrava deitada, sentei em um repente e olhei a volta, mas não reconheci o ambiente em que me encontrava.

Estiquei as pernas para fora da cama e tentei levantar-me, mas para minha surpresa não foi o chão que meus pés pisaram, foi a cara de Inuyasha, e só então me lembrei de que estava, por algumas noites, hospedada no quarto de Kouga, juntamente com Inuyasha, e tarde demais, também me lembrei de que Inuyasha não estava mais dormindo em uma cama ao lado da minha e sim em um colchão ao lado da minha cama.

_Oh! – fiz inclinando-me para frente e vendo-o deitado ali, com o meu pé na sua cara – Desculpe por isso.

Inuyasha agarrou meu tornozelo e o ergueu de tal forma que minha perna ficou em um perfeito ângulo de 90° com relação ao meu corpo.

_Qual o seu problema afinal? Por que sempre tem que acordar tão cedo?

_Força do hábito. – respondi.

Ele pegou meu outro pé, que estava pisando em seu tórax e também o ergueu, depois empurrou minhas penas de volta para cama, e se sentou.

_Maldição, nem as galinhas acordam tão cedo! – praguejou.

Eu sorri sem graça e passei as mãos nos cabelos tentando tirar minha franja da cara, ela já estava me cobrindo os olhos novamente, decidi que, como não estou falando com Sango mais tarde falaria com Kohaku e lhe perguntaria se ele sabe cortar cabelo também.

_Mas parece que Kouga acorda ainda mais cedo que eu. – comentei quando percebi que a rede na qual ele disse que dormiria, não estava atada no quarto.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e fixou o olhar em algo além de mim.

_Duvido muito.

Confusa, olhei na mesma direção em que ele olhava, e surpreendi-me, pois pude ver claramente, Kouga dormindo dentro do guarda-roupa, através das portas entreabertas do mesmo, de costas para nós, coberto até acima dos ombros por um lençol e descansando a cabeça em um edredom todo dobrado.

Voltei a afastar a franja dos olhos, só para ver melhor aquela cena tão peculiar.

_Por que ele está dormindo ali? – perguntei.

Eu não quis acordar Kouga para perguntar, e nem deixei que Inuyasha o acordasse.

_Como estão te tratando no quarto 96? – Kohaku, sempre gentil, me perguntou algum tempo mais tarde, enquanto tomávamos café da manhã.

Quebrei o primeiro ovo no copo, antes de responder:

_Muito bem, na verdade Kouga até me cedeu à cama dele, e deu o colchão extra para Inuyasha.

_E onde ele está dormindo?

Corei.

_No guarda-roupa.

Kohaku piscou.

_Como assim no guarda-roupa?

_Ele... Disse que tinha uma rede, mas quando acordei hoje cedo ele estava dormindo no guarda-roupa.

Por um segundo pareceu que Kohaku diria algo, mas ai, bem nessa hora, meu celular começou a tocar, com uma rápida olhada no visor vi que era minha mãe e levantei com um salto do meu lugar.

_Tenho que atender, volto já!

Tomei meu ovo cru de um gole só antes de sair correndo para atender.

Dessa vez fui mais cuidadosa, e corri direto para o dormitório masculino, quase acabei entrando no meu quarto, mas na última hora lembrei que estou no quarto do Kouga agora e saí correndo pra lá.

Atendi assim que me tranquei lá.

_Pronto.

__Alô mamãe. É assim que você deve atender Kagome._ – ela me repreendeu – _Eu vou ligar de novo, e atenda corretamente dessa vez._

E desligou na minha cara.

Olhei sem acreditar para o celular. Como assim? Quer dizer que eu dei toda essa corrida pra n...! Esta tocando! Atendi:

_Alô mamãe.

__Muito bem Kagome!_ – mamãe comemorou isso é inacreditável – _Eu liguei para falarmos daqueles comerciais para a sua amiga que quer ser modelo._

_Jura? – me animei. – E então?

__Eles já tinham outra modelo._

_Ah. – minha animação afundou igual ao Titanic.

__Mas não se preocupe, vou arrumar outra coisa para vocês duas!_

_Que quer dizer com "Vocês duas"?! – exasperei-me – Eu só quero algo para ela!

__Mas deixando isso de lado_. – mamãe mudou de assunto – _Sota me ligou anteontem._

_Ah é mesmo? – murmurei deitando-me na cama sem um pingo de animação.

__Ele liga sempre, uma vez por semana_. – ela continuou, senti uma pequena alfinetada pelo falo de eu nunca ligar – _Mas estou preocupada Kagome_.

Imediatamente sentei-me ereta.

_Por quê? – perguntei – Ele esta passando por dificuldades?!

__Não, longe disso_. – suspirou – _Na verdade ele está se adaptando muito bem lá, e é isso que me preocupa. _

Fiquei confusa.

_Como assim?

__E se ele não quiser mais voltar Kagome? E se ficar para sempre morando no exterior?!_

E acabei passando os próximos quinze minutos tentando tranquilizar minha mãe falando do quanto Sota amava o Japão, e que provavelmente devia estar louco para voltar, mesmo nas férias de verão, para nos ver, e foi ai que descobri o grande problema: Sota não voltaria para as férias de verão.

Parece que tinha muitas obrigações com o time para abandoná-lo assim no meio do ano, mesmo que estivessem de férias.

Ele prometeu vir no final do ano, mas mamãe estava inconsolável.

Quando voltei para a mesa na qual tomava café da manhã com Kohaku – mais de vinte minutos depois – encontrei Inuyasha ali, combinando alguma coisa com Kohaku.

_Então pode ser hoje à noite? – o ouvi perguntar enquanto me aproximava.

Kohaku concordou.

_Acho que sim.

Com um sorriso Inuyasha lhe estendeu a mão, e Kohaku apertou-a, mas deu de cara comigo quando se levantou.

_ O que haverá hoje à noite? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu-me enigmático.

_Você logo vai saber Higurashi. – e esfregou meus cabelos – Afinal você está metido no meio também!

Quando ele foi embora retomei meu lugar em frente à Kohaku.

_Era sua mãe?

Perguntou-me antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que eles estavam combinando.

Antes de responder bati um ovo na mesa e o quebrei diretamente dentro da boca.

_Sim. – peguei um guardanapo e limpei a boca.

_E como foi?

Suspirei.

_Horrível!

Kohaku inclinou a cabeça de lado, mas eu balancei a cabeça.

_Não dá pra falar aqui.

Mesmo que falássemos baixo há muitos youkais com audição apurada. Kohaku pareceu compreender isso.

Depois de ter quebrado meu jejum com os ovos resolvi começar a tomar meu café da manhã, porque se eu comer só os ovos acabo vomitando, e ai, de tanto vomitar vou acabar morrendo desnutrida e desidratada.

Hoje optei por um café da manhã tradicional japonês.

Tinha acabado de separar meus hachis quando Kohaku empurrou pela mesa um bilhete escrito em um guardanapo:

_Ela não conseguiu arranjar um trabalho para a irmã do Naraku?_

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça. Comecei a comer o arroz.

Kohaku empurrou outro bilhete por cima da mesa:

_O que vai fazer agora?_

_Eu não tenho ideia.

Continuei comendo, e ele já estava escrevendo outro bilhete, quando Sango apareceu, imediatamente bufei e virei o rosto, apoiado o queixo numa mão continuei a comer, mal humorada agora.

_Kohaku. – a ouvi dizer – Uma garota me deu isso, disse que você esqueceu na sala.

_Obrigado, mana. – ele disse claramente desconfortável, pobre Kohaku, sempre no meio do fogo cruzado – Almoçamos juntos?

_Sim.

Sango ainda deteve-se ali por mais uns vários segundos, mas me recusei a olhá-la, e por fim ela suspirou e foi embora.

_Por quanto tempo vocês pretende ficar sem se falar? – Kohaku perguntou-me parecendo mais do que um pouco desconfortável.

_Não sei. – respondi desistindo do meu café da manhã. Perdi a fome.

Sango com certeza não deve estar se sentindo muito solitária, afinal ela tem _Miroku _com ela.

_Mas você está sofrendo. – Kohaku afirmou – E a mana também.

_Sango?

Kohaku mexeu-se desconfortável, como se tivesse acabado de trair a gêmea, mas por fim disse:

_A senhorita Kikyou procurou-me há alguns dias, ela disse que ultimamente a mana tem tomado banhos muito longos.

Esse é um hábito de infância da Sango, enquanto que eu como ovos crus quando estou triste, ela prefere tomar banhos, banhos bem longos, diga-se de passagem.

_Muito longos quantos? – perguntei curiosa.

_Hum... – fez Kohaku – Ela costuma levar uma cadeira.

_É como dizem. – falei – Cada louco com suas manias.

E levantei-me.

Por ser sábado hoje normalmente não teria treino, mas temos um jogo marcado para não daqui muito tempo, e o treinador insistiu em marcar conosco um treino extra, então lá estávamos nós, em plena tarde de sábado, enfileirados lado a lado no campo de futebol enquanto o treinador gritava com a gente – o homem parece não saber falar de outro jeito!

_Kouga. – chamei, Kouga estava parado a minha esquerda – Kouga!

_O que? – ele respondeu.

_Por que estava dormindo dentro do guarda roupa hoje de manhã? – perguntei. Aquilo tinha me incomodado o dia todo – Achei que tivesse dito que tem uma rede.

_E tenho. – ele respondeu – Mas os empegados de papai disseram que eu tinha que esperar no mínimo 24h para poder usar a rede, para dar tempo ao gesso de secar por completo.

_Miroku e eu temos um colchão extra lá no quarto. – disse Kohaku, do outro lado de Kouga – Estávamos guardando para o Inuyasha, mas como ele não vai mais precisar...

Kouga ergueu uma mão.

_Obrigado, mas não precisa é sério. – falou – Porque a essa altura o gesso já deve ter s...

_VOCÊS NÃO ME OUVIRAM MOCINHAS? – o treinado gritou de repente, na cara de Kouga, e então se moveu para gritar na minha cara: – EU DISSE PARA FORMAREM DUPLAS! – e depois foi gritar na cara de Kohaku – ENTENDERAM?!

_Sim senhor! – dissemos juntos, resistindo ao forte impulso de bater continência.

O treinador afastou-se dois passos, apontou Kohaku e Kouga.

_Você das sardas, vai fazer dupla com o lobo!

_Sim! – disseram os dois, rapidamente se debandando dali.

Olhei de um lado para o outro e percebi estar sozinha, a fileira de jogadores havia simplesmente desaparecido.

_Hã... – ousei falar – E quanto a mim?

_VOCÊ HIGURASHI! – ele gritou na minha cara, será que ele sabe que sou capaz de escutá-lo mesmo que ele não grite em plenos pulmões a quinze centímetros do meu rosto? – VAI FORMAR DUPLA COM NARAKU!

Naraku estava sentado na arquibancada, colocando as chuteiras. Empalideci.

_Mas...!

O treinador, que já tinha começado a se afastar, virou-se quase espumando pela boca, e eu acovardada sai correndo sem dizer mais nada, antes que ele decidisse que o time tem que treinar pênalti e me colocar como goleiro – o que faz de mim tecnicamente um alvo – e sim ele já fez isso antes.

Mas antes eu tivesse ficado e me arriscado a ser o alvo humano do treinador, garanto que teria sido menos doloroso.

Foi logo no começo, quando ainda fazíamos os alongamentos, tínhamos que apoiar o calcanhar no ombro do nosso parceiro e então inclinarmos até tocar a ponta da chuteira – e só pra constar Naraku é quase uma cabeça mais alta que eu – por sorte durante esses meses treinando futebol eu ando ficando quase tão flexível quanto uma bailarina, consigo até tocar as palmas das mãos no chão sem dobrar os joelhos! Mas estou me desviando do assunto, do que é que eu estava falando mesmo? Ah é, já me lembrei, então como eu dizia, estávamos praticando os alongamentos, quando Naraku disse entre os dentes para que ninguém mais além de mim ouvisse.

_Você tem quinze dias, ou então todos aqui vão saber quem você é.

Eu fiquei paralisada.

Naraku deveria estar segurando a minha perna e garantindo que eu não caísse, mas de alguma forma o imbecil me deixou cair – e eu tenho certeza que não foi acidente! – e eu acabei caindo por cima do meu joelho direito, doeu tanto que achei que tinha quebrado de fato eu gritei tão alto que tive certeza que Sota lá nos E.U. A. me escutou.

Kohaku me ajudou a levantar, e tentou me levar para a enfermaria, mas eu recusei, Kouga e Inuyasha por sua vez tentaram partir pra cima de Naraku, mas foram impedidos pelo treinador... Garotos são sempre tão violentos.

Fiquei o resto do treino sentada num canto do gramado massageando o joelho.

No final meu joelho não estava quebrado, ainda bem, também não parecia ter torcido deslocado ou rompido algum ligamento, foi só um baque, por isso consegui ir – mancando – sozinha para o vestiário.

Mas infelizmente Kouga e Kohaku são do tipo que só acreditam vendo.

_Não vou tirar as calças! – protestei.

_Só queremos ver seu joelho, senhorita. – disse Kohaku.

_E pra isso eu ia ter que tirar as calças, porque não dá pra enrolar a perna da calça até acima do joelho! – argumentei – E eu não vou tirar as calças!

_Só que foi uma queda feia, tem que nos deixar olhar! – insistiu Kouga.

_Não! – recusei-me.

_Por favor, senhorita Kagome tire as calças. – pediu-me Kohaku.

Nunca achei que ouviria coisa sequer semelhante a isso vindo de Kohaku, será que foi a cabeça que eu bati e não o joelho? E agora estou em coma tendo algum sonho maluco?

_Não! – dei um passo atrás – E não insistam!

_Mas que coisa, não seria como se essa fosse a primeira vez que você fosse tirar as roupas na frente de alguém! – impacientou-se Kouga – Eu já te vi em fotos, e só queremos ver seu joelho!

_Aquilo era diferente! – falei vermelha – Era trabalho!

_Kagome... – Kouga chamou com uma voz tenebrosa – Não nos obrigue a tirar essa calça à força!

Afastei-me vários passos com os olhos arregalados de horror, Kouga de um passo a frente, mas Kohaku – meu anjo da guarda! – o impediu.

_Ninguém vai tirar nada de ninguém aqui á força. – disse seriamente.

Kouga suspirou.

_Certo, me exaltei. – admitiu. – É que estou realmente preocupado com este seu joelho.

_Não foi nada demais.

_Então pense em nós como médicos.

Cruzeis os braços.

_E onde estão os diplomas?

_Senhorita Kagome. – chamou-me Kohaku apoiando-se em um joelho a minha frente – Se não nos deixar olhar, vou ter que chamar a mana.

Paralisei. Ela realmente faz falta, percebi de súbito, por ela ser garota eu tiraria a calça para que ela visse meu joelho, mas não quero Sango aqui, não quero vê-la, não quero falar com ela!

_Não precisa chamar Sango. – falei por fim – Mas o Kouga vai dar o fora daqui!

Kouga olhou-me surpreso.

_E eu por quê?

Girei os olhos.

_Porque Kohaku é como um irmão. E preciso de alguém para vigiar!

Kohaku levantou-se, e olhou Kouga por cima dos ombros.

_Ela tem razão. – afirmou.

_Tá! – bufou virando-se – Avisem-me se precisarem de alguma coisa.

Depois que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Kohaku também se afastou e sumiu por trás dos armários, eu suspirei desafivelando o cinto e desabotoando as calças, puxei a barra da camisa o máximo para baixo – embora não fosse necessário, já que ela por si mesma já batia quase no meio das minhas cochas – e me sentei no banco, esticando a perna com o joelho machucado sobre ele.

Segundos depois Kohaku retornou, trazendo um rolo de ataduras e um produto spray.

_Isso é bom para baques. – explicou-me entregando o produto spray e se ajoelhando ao meu lado para olhar meu joelho.

De fato ele não estava tão inchado quanto achei que estivesse quando tomava banho, embora de fato latejasse de dor e estivesse com um grande hematoma, roxo como uma uva, trinquei os dentes quando Kohaku amassou-o um pouco.

_Dói?

_Sim. – quase rosnei.

Tempo demais com Inuyasha? Talvez.

Kohaku estendeu a mão e eu lhe entreguei o Spray, enquanto com a outra mão ainda segurava a barra de minha camisa.

_Isso pode arder um pouco. – avisou enquanto sacudia o produto.

_Tudo bem.

Ele destampou o produto e espirrou-o em meu joelho, era gelado, e ardeu um pouco, mas nada que não fosse suportável.

_Também vou enfaixar para que você possa caminha melhor. – disse – Deveria colocar um pouco de gelo também, mas pela manhã vai estar melhor.

_Certo.

_Como esta sua situação com Naraku?

Olhei para cima enquanto ele massageava meu joelho, sempre tão gentil.

_Não muito bem. – respondi – Ele me deu mais uma quinzena como prazo, antes de me delatar.

_Isso é mal. – ele concordou – Levante um pouco o joelho, vou enfaixa-lo.

Assenti e dobrei levemente a perna.

_Se é dinheiro que ele quer, eu posso arranjar. – disse Kouga colocando a cabeça para dentro do vestiário.

_Kouga! – guinchei arremessando contra ele o Spray para baques de Kohaku.

Acho que como não esperava essa reação de minha parte o lobo não teve tempo de se desviar, e acabou sendo atingido bem no meio da testa, e caindo para trás.

_Ah francamente, aquilo doeu! – ele reclamou vinte minutos mais tarde, sentado no mesmo banco onde eu estava antes, esfregando o local atingido, onde provavelmente nasceria um galo.

_A culpa foi sua. – cruzei os braços – Mandei não olhar.

_Verdade. – Kohaku concordou.

_Só queria ajudar... – ele fez uma careta parando de esfregar a testa vermelha – Então Naraku quer um bico de modelo para a irmã dele?

_É.

Ele suspirou e levantou-se para caminhar até o espelho.

_Por que não me disseram antes? – perguntou observando-se – Eu podia ter falado com Suzuka, ela esta sempre precisando de modelos.

_Suzuka? – repeti.

Kouga virou-se com um sorriso.

_A honrada Senhora Suzuka. Já ouviu falar?

Pisquei.

_Espere. Você estava falando de Takaiama Suzuka? Esta Suzuka?

_É. – respondeu simplesmente.

Fiquei tão espantada que quase caí.

_Como poderia não conhecer? Ela é simplesmente a maior, melhor e mais famosa designer de joias de todo o Japão! Talvez do Oriente!

_Pois é. – Kouga apoiou-se na pia – Ela gosta de se gabar disso com alguma frequência.

_Como você a conhece? – perguntei. E então me dei conta do sobrenome – Takaiama! Não me diga que são parentes!

Kouga olhou para cima.

_Sou filho dela. – respondeu – O único filho dela.

Ai. Meu. Buda.

*.*.*.*

Acordei de repente no meio da noite, quando do nada, dois dedos de Inuyasha estalaram como chicotes em minha testa.

_Ai! – reclamei abrindo os olhos de uma vez só.

O rosto de Inuyasha flutuava acima do meu, seus olhos dourados em perfeito contraste com a escuridão que nos cercava.

_Sh. – ele fez – Vem comigo.

_Pra onde? – perguntei com a voz arrastada de sono. – Esta tarde!

Ergui o pulso para ver que horas eram, mas me dei conta que não usava relógio e simplesmente cobri meus olhos com o antebraço.

_Levanta logo! – Inuyasha sussurrou pegando o braço com o qual eu cobria os olhos e o puxando até que eu ficasse sentada – Vamos, vai ser divertido!

Fiquei sentada meio tonta na cama.

_Do que você esta falando? – perguntei bêbada de sono.

_Anda logo!

Inuyasha novamente agarrou meu braço e me puxou, quase não tive tempo de colocar o pé na frente e evitar cair, ele me deixou calçar os sapatos, mas não esperou que eu amarrasse os cadarços, antes de sair me puxado por debaixo da rede de Kouga e noite afora.

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 01/07/14, finalmente, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

O lado bom de estar de férias? É que estou de férias. O lado ruim? É que fico tempo demais em casa com Serpente. E sempre que ficamos muito tempo juntos nós brigamos, eu me estresso com ele, e fico sem qualquer humor para escrever, agora o menino deu para implicar com qualquer anime que vejo!

Ele reclamou de Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama! Porque não suporta o Usui, por ele ser _perfeito demais_, reclama de Hell Girl pela Ai Enma ser o que é, reclamou de Kamisama-Hajimemashita porque Nanami "É uma inútil, mas _não é inútil o suficiente", _reclama de Ouran High School Host Club porque Haruhi é uma menina, daqui a pouco ele começa a reclamar de Fruit Basket porque morre de pena do gato... Francamente!

Irmãos caçulas são irritantes. -.-'

Mas pelos menos agora ele foi passar uns dias de férias na praia com minha tia e primas, e vou ter uma folga dele, mas em fim não querem me falar dos seus para eu me sentir um pouco melhor?

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priscila Cullen**: E como! Acho que a Kah é a personificação do exagero! KKKK

Ah sim ele esta mesmo, só quem não percebeu ainda foi a Kagome! ^^'

Demorei menos que o normal desta vez, né? :D

**Marieta100**: E daqui pra frente a interação entre eles só vai aumentar! :D

**Kiaraa****:** Errou. ^^

Porque o Sesshoumaru _já descobriu, _ele é demais, descobriu logo de cara, só que não perguntou nem falou nada porque isso não interessa a ele. :D

E não é? A Sango é a pessoa que a Kagome mais confiava no mundo, e ai... BAM! Fica difícil mesmo perdoar, mas, por sorte, a nossa Kagome não é muito rancorosa... Bom, não tanto assim, e na hora do desespero você vai ver, ela vai procurar Sango de novo. ;)

Nem demorou tanto esse capitulo né? ^^

**ThaliCarvalho**: O Miroku... Normal, na verdade ele esta até aliviado porque Higurashi é uma garota, mas a Sango... Bem você viu né? Por dentro ela esta arrasada – e a conta de água é prova disso.

E não é? Ele é muito do sabidinho! KKKK E a briga deles então pra ver quem dormia onde? KKKK Quero ver é depois ele tirar aqueles dois do quarto dele!

Pois é, é a vida, nossa Higurashi é tão esperta para certas coisas... E tão lenta para outras...

**Belle:** Admito que tentei mais uma vez entre a postagem do ultimo capitulo e deste aqui, mas novamente não tive sucesso, e passei mal o resto do dia... Então desisti de vez. Até terminar as fanfics? Então isso é nunca né? Já que eu mal termino uma já estou começando outra. ^^'

Riquinho versão tarado? KKKK Eu ri dessa! Mas dessa vez nosso querido Kouga é inocente, ele não fez nada, fugir do território do lobo? Isso é tudo que Kagome não quer, e ai é que esta o perigo!

Sim, nosso Sesshy é divo! U.U Contar para o Inuyasha ele não vai, mas chamá-lo de retardado por não ter percebido antes... Ai já é outra coisa!

Ah bem que eu queria ter postado dia 12/07 para você, mas mesmo que o capitulo já estivesse pronto eu não consegui criar uma oneshort a tempo, e gosto de sempre que posto um capitulo das fanfic's postar uma oneshort também. Sinto muito querida. ó.ò

**Thas:** Olá leitora anônima, saiba que mesmo em anonimato seu carinho pela fanfic é um grande incentivo. ^^

**carol-bombom**: Ovos crus, nossa Kagome é realmente bizarra.

Quarto do Kouga é uma armadilha porque é bom demais para ser verdade, ele é surreal. :D

Não ele não mataria Miroku... Porque no fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo, nosso amado e meigo Kohaku é tão sádico quanto a irmã, então o estilo dele é mais... Torturar. *sorrisinho diabólico*

**EllenChaii**: E quem falou em acabar a fanfic? *espantada* Eu sou muito apegada a ela, não consigo me desfazer de "Ela é o cara". *agarrando os personagens com olhos marejados* Não, senhorita, você ainda vai ter que me aguentar por mais algum tempo aqui! :D

Eu até tento aparecer por lá, mas meu velho Percy tem cada vez mais problemas. Y.Y

**Agome chan****:** E quem não riu? Nossa Kagome é realmente muito bizarra!

KKKK Você foi a única que não ficou feliz com a solução do Sesshoumaru! Não desiste mesmo né Agome chan?!


	38. O lado negro de Kohaku

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

O lado negro de Kohaku.

Por ter dormido com gelo sobre o joelho batido – como Kohaku sugeriu – ele estava dormente quando acordei e minha coordenação motora também não estava funcionando direito ainda mais pela forma abrupta com a qual fui acordada – nem tive tempo de amarrar os cadarços! – então acabava tropeçando a cada sete passos mais ou menos, enquanto Inuyasha me puxava implacável pelo longo corredor do dormitório masculino.

_Para! – falei enquanto era arrastada naquela caminhada rápida quase corrida – Para! Para! Inuyasha para!

_Sh! – ele respondeu – Vai acordar o resto do pessoal!

_Mas pra onde... Ai. – fiz quando tropecei, mais uma vez – Pra onde esta me l...?!

Choquei-me contra suas costas quando ele parou abruptamente de andar, e cambaleei alguns passos para trás.

_Chegamos. – Inuyasha avisou.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, como se para arrancar o sono dali a força, já que Inuyasha obviamente não me permitiria voltar a dormir.

_Onde? – perguntei.

Ele não respondeu ao invés disso deu uma serie de batidas baixas numa porta a sua frente, como uma espécie de código que seria meio difícil de explicar sem usar sons, franzi o cenho quando ele terminou.

_O que esta tentando fazer afinal? – perguntei – Todos devem estar dormindo, e ninguém vai acordar com essas batidinhas fracas que você deu.

Mas mesmo assim a porta se abriu para nós dois.

_Kohaku? – pisquei, nem tinha percebido que estávamos parados em frente á porta do quarto dele.

Kohaku nem de longe parecia te acabado de acordar, sua cara não estava amassada de sono e seus cabelos, embora soltos, não estavam despenteados, parece até que ele já estava nos esperando. Mas afinal o que esta acontecendo aqui?

Ele me viu e sorriu.

_Ah você também veio, que bom! – disse meio sussurrando e então se virou para Inuyasha – Você trouxe?

Inuyasha assentiu, sorrindo diabolicamente e ergueu uma fronha de travesseiro, que só agora eu percebi que ele estava carregando.

_O que esta havendo? – perguntei.

Inuyasha voltou-se com aquele seu sorriso diabólico em minha direção.

_Vingança, Higurashi, simples e doce vingança! – respondeu.

Franzi o cenho, mas não tive tempo de perguntar nada, porque Inuyasha agarrou meu braço e puxou-me repentinamente para dentro. Kohaku fechou a porta atrás de nós.

_Tá legal, chega de mistério, o que esta acontecendo aqui? – sussurrei impaciente – E o que tem dentro dessa fronha de travesseiro na sua mão?

E por que estou sussurrando?!

Inuyasha sorriu de novo daquele mesmo jeito diabólico de antes e enfiou a mão dentro da fronha de travesseiro, para tirar dali pelos cabelos uma horrível e vermelha cabeça decapitada de Oni.

Arregalei os olhos e tropecei para trás, mas quando abri a boca para gritar Kohaku surgiu atrás de mim e colocou a mão sobre minha boca para me impedir, sua outra mão estava segurando em meu braço para que eu não caísse só então me dei conta de que Inuyasha não segurava uma verdadeira cabeça decapitada de Oni, mas sim uma máscara – muito realista por sinal – e respirei aliviada, e Kohaku percebendo que eu tinha me acalmado acabou por se soltar.

_Desculpe. – murmurou se afastando.

_Certo. – sussurrei agora zangada – O que esta acontecendo aqui?!

_Você deve se lembrar de que há pouco mais de um mês Miroku nos pregou uma peça. – respondeu Inuyasha também sussurrando.

Forcei um pouco a memoria para me lembrar disso, o que foi que ele fez mesmo? Ah, sim!

_O episodio da risada do coringa!

E só pra economizar palavras, e não ficar muito repetitiva saibam que tudo o que falamos esta sendo na base dos sussurros.

_É. – Inuyasha balançou a máscara de Oni a altura do rosto – Chegou a hora da revanche.

_Mas por que agora? – cruzei os braços quando Inuyasha deu-me as costas.

_Porque a vingança é um prato que se come frio.

E foi se aproximando da cama de Miroku, que dormia tranquilamente inconsciente do que se passava ao seu redor.

Kohaku sentou-se em uma cadeira giratória ao meu lado.

_Mas e você? – perguntei, enquanto Inuyasha ajeitava a máscara de Oni na cama de Miroku de forma que ficasse exatamente de frente com o rosto dele – Nunca achei que fosse do tipo que fizesse esse tipo de brincadeirinhas.

Kohaku cruzou as pernas, apoiou um cotovelo no braço da cadeira e a mão sobre o rosto.

_Não sou. – falou – Mas mana me contou que ela e... Esse cara estão meio que saindo.

Meio que saindo?! Espero que seja muito mais que isso! Porque não posso acreditar que ela tenha me traído por um cara com o qual esta "meio que saindo".

_E ela também disso que se eu espantar mais esse ela vai chamar a mamãe. – ele franziu o cenho incomodado. – Então decidi que não vou atormentá-lo... Muito.

Ah, agora entendi porque ele também esta nessa, francamente Kohaku é um amor de pessoa, mas, convenhamos, ainda assim ele continua sendo o gêmeo de Sango.

Olhei novamente para Inuyasha, ele tinha acabado de arrumar a máscara no lugar e agora puxava um cabo de vassoura de debaixo da cama de Miroku, e veio se aproximando cuidadosamente de nós.

_Horas?

_3h24min. – Kohaku respondeu segurando na mão um rádio relógio que tinha pegado da mesa.

_Perfeito. – ele me entregou o cabo de vassoura – Você o cutuca bem de leve.

_O que? Eu? – surpreendi-me.

_É, você. Kohaku?

Kohaku tinha devolvido o rádio relógio á mesa e em seu lugar pegado um notebook, ele ergueu o polegar para Inuyasha.

_Tudo pronto. E são 3h25min agora. – então me lançou um olhar preocupado. – Tente não se assustar, o áudio do meu computador é realmente alto.

_O.K.

_Vai Higurashi, o cutuca! – Inuyasha me incitou – Mas cuidado com a máscara!

_Tá bem! – irritei-me um pouco com ele.

A vontade que eu tinha era de bater em Miroku com aquele cabo de vassoura, afinal ele me roubou Sango, mas como não sou violenta – nem quero ser processada por agressão física – eu apenas limitei-me a cutuca-lo.

Cutuquei-o varias vezes na barriga e nos braços, até que finalmente pareceu que ele estava despertando.

_3h29min! – exclamou Kohaku.

Ele apertou uma tecla em seu computador.

Não tenho certeza se posso descrever o meu susto. Kohaku não estava brincando quando disse que o áudio do computador dele era alto. E aquela risada sinistra então? Por que carga d'água ele tinha uma risada daquelas arquivada no computador?

Eu quase enfartei!

De fato minhas mãos largaram o cabo de vassoura, e eu quase caí, mas esbarrei em Inuyasha.

O pessoal dos quartos ao lado devem ter se assustado também, quer dizer, se não morreram de vez, mas ninguém se assustou tanto quanto Miroku, e só por isso já valeu, de fato, muito a pena.

Ele acordou gritando e deu de cara com a máscara de Oni, tentou levantar e se enroscou nos lençóis de tal forma que caiu todo enrolado de cabeça no chão, e de alguma forma levou a mascara de Oni junto com ele, então ficou lá no chão gritando e lutando com os lenções e a mascara como se estivessem tentando possui-lo.

E nem mesmo as duas dúzias de garotos irados que apareceram na porta tiraram a graça da situação.

Inuyasha e eu voltamos correndo as gargalhadas para a toca do lobo, com a sensação triunfante de finalmente termos sido vingados, e acabamos acordando todo mundo que ainda não tinha acordado antes inclusive nosso generoso anfitrião.

O dia seguinte era domingo, acordei cedo pela manhã como sempre faço, e fui até a cantina comprar meus ovos crus diários, a moça da cantina já até me conhece – devo ser a única pessoa em todo o campus que quebra o jejum com ovos crus – comprei também umas coisas para Inuyasha, afinal foi ele que me deu o dinheiro tanto para os ovos quanto para o resto, e voltei para o quarto, hoje nós tínhamos planejado passar o dia todo na toca do lobo jogando com o Xbox de Kouga que tínhamos recém-descoberto escondido no guarda-roupa dele.

Inuyasha tinha acabado de instalar toda a fiação – e eu de comer meu segundo ovo – quando Kouga saiu do banheiro, ele usava bermudas e uma blusa branca de gola polo, os cabelos estavam presos para trás como sempre, e na mão tinha uma sacola de viagem em formato cilíndrico de onde sobressaia-se uma raquete de tênis, e pareceu surpreso em nos ver ali, em seu quarto, como se tivesse esquecido que éramos seus hospedes.

_O que estão fazendo? Por que ainda estão de pijama?

Só para constar, sim eu fui de pijama comprar o café da manhã, mas pelo menos o meu pijama é um conjunto folgado de calça e camisa de manga comprida de tecido moletom, e não igual ao do Inuyasha, que é uma cueca boxe e uma camisa velha e desbotada de alguma banda qualquer – quanto mais quente as noites vão ficando menos roupa ele vai usando pra dormir, é impressionante, mesmo com o quarto de Kouga tendo ar condicionado.

_Íamos jogar com seu videogame. – respondi, mas de repente me dei conta de que não tínhamos pedido permissão – Podemos?

Kouga franziu o cenho.

_Eu tinha esquecido que tinha essa coisa, sim podem jogar, mas não aqui.

Inuyasha levantou-se confuso.

_Que quer dizer?

Apesar de ter reclamado tanto no inicio, em pouquíssimo tempo ele acabou ficando tão acomodado aqui quanto eu.

_Eu não contei a vocês?

_Não. – respondi.

_Hoje é dia de Jackotsu vir limpar o quarto, ele vem sempre um dia sim dois dias não, e ele não gosta de ninguém aqui quando ele esta limpando, então vocês devem evacuar o quarto das 09h30min até as 14h00min.

_E agora que você nos diz?! – Inuyasha reclamou.

_Acho que tinha esquecido. Desculpe. – ele encolheu os ombros e foi em direção à porta.

_E você? – perguntei – Onde vai passar o dia inteiro?

_Eu vou jogar tênis. – respondeu abrindo a porta.

_Aqui não tem quadra de tênis. – Inuyasha comentou.

_Eu sei, vou ao Club, e é melhor eu ir logo porque não quero pegar trânsito. – ele olhou o relógio de pulso – E meu pai odeia quando me atraso, "Ou você esta aqui na hora ou não esta Kouga!" É o que ele sempre diz.

Girou os olhos e foi embora resmungando algo como "Eu devia ter ligado para o meu piloto, de helicóptero é mais rápido!".

Então enquanto Inuyasha desconectava tudo e reclamava eu calcei meus tênis, coloquei as chaves e o celular num dos largos bolsos da calça moletom, duas revistas Passa-Tempo e uma caneta no outro, peguei minha tigela ainda com quatro ovos restantes e sai.

Fui direto para a enfermaria.

_Eu peguei uma queda ontem no treino de futebol, e bati o joelho, agora ele esta latejando, será que posso ficar um tempo descansando aqui? – perguntei à enfermeira.

Ela pediu para que eu sentasse numa maca porque queria ver meu joelho, e como eu estava com uma calça moletom bem folgada dessa vez foi fácil subir a perna dela até o meio da cocha, e como tinha um hematoma enorme nele, ela acreditou na minha história, deu-me uma sacola com gelo e alguns analgésicos e me mandou deitar em um dos leitos vazios, embora tenha parecido mais preocupada com o fato de eu estar comendo ovos crus do que com o hematoma roxo no meu joelho.

Na verdade meu joelho não estava latejando, dolorido sim latejando não, mas eu disse aquilo para que ela me deixasse ficar,

Duas horas mais tarde, eu já tinha terminado meu café da manhã, e lá estava eu confortavelmente com as costas apoiadas nos travesseiros da cama, e uma sacola de gelo sobre o joelho, tranquilamente resolvendo umas palavras cruzadas quando a cortina que cercava meu leito repentinamente se afastou.

_Ei Higurashi finalmente te achei! – era Inuyasha.

_Taisho! – surpreendi-me sentando-me ereta. – Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

Eu não tinha dito a ele que vinha para cá porque se Inuyasha comentasse com o Kohaku, ele ia acabar tentado me levar para o pronto socorro achando que o baque no meu joelho é mais serio do que eu quero admitir.

_Eu fui perguntando até achar alguém que tivesse te visto.

Ele virou-se, afastou a cortina do leito ao meu lado, viu que estava vazio e jogou-se lá.

_Mas por que estava me procurando?

_Porque fiquei entediado, já reparou como esse lugar ficar deserto aos domingos?

_Na verdade... Sim.

Minha voz foi sumindo quando percebi a enfermeira parada entre nossas camas, ela colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou seriamente para Inuyasha.

_Com licença, mas você esta sentindo algo?

_Eu? – Inuyasha olhou-a confuso.

A enfermeira apontou para ele, com uma unha perfeitamente pintada de vermelho... Sabiam que no Antigo Egito só Cleópatra é que podia pintar as unhas de vermelho?

_Sim, porque caso não esteja terei de pedir que se retire, porque do contrário você estaria aqui apenas ocupando o leito que outra pessoa poderia precisar.

Inuyasha olhou a volta para a silenciosa e quase vazia enfermaria, além da minha cama e da dele havia mais outras seis ali, e só uma estava sendo ocupada por uma garota adormecida – ela já estava aqui quando cheguei então não sei o que ela tem – depois encarou novamente a enfermeira. Achei que ia dizer alguma coisa mal criada, mas ao invés disso levou uma das mãos á cabeça e disse e um tom perfeitamente falso:

_Ai, eu estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível!

A enfermeira cerrou os olhos.

_Esta mentindo.

_Mas segundo as regras da universidade você não pode me recusar ajuda, pode? – Inuyasha perguntou – Nem me impedir de ficar aqui se eu disser que de fato estou sentindo alguma coisa.

_Não. – a enfermeira respondeu a contra gosto.

_Bem então... – Inuyasha inspirou – Ai minha cabeça! Ajude-me, por favor! Você não teria alguma aspirina por ai? Nossa que enxaqueca!

_Você podia ao menos tentar me convencer de verdade, não é? – ela reclamou se afastando – Não tem ideia do que eu já vi por aqui, especialmente em dia de prova, isso aqui lota!

Eu a observei mexendo no armário de remédios, provavelmente procurando algo para a "dor de cabeça" de Inuyasha, e voltei meu olhar para ele:

_Não tem problema você tomar remédio? – perguntei – Afinal você não tem nada!

Inuyasha deitou-se na cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

_Tudo bem. – disse – Eu pelo menos nunca ouvi falar de alguém que morreu por tomar um simples remédio para dor de cabeça, e você?

_Não. – admiti.

A enfermeira retornou trazendo um comprimido e um copo de água para Inuyasha, ele tomou o remédio e depois, com um sorriso cínico, devolveu o copo ainda cheio pela metade com água.

_Garoto abusado. – a ouvi resmungar se afastando.

_Ela tem razão. – comentei – Você é mesmo um abusado.

Inuyasha olhou-me apoiado num cotovelo.

_Ora, e quanto a você?

_Eu?

_Também esta aqui.

Girei os olhos e voltei a recostar-me nos travesseiros.

_Isso é diferente.

Inuyasha bocejou.

_Sabe de uma coisa? Isso aqui me lembra dos meus tempos de crochê.

_Tempos de crochê? – Pisquei.

As bochechas de Inuyasha ficaram cor de rosa e ele pareceu ter se dado conta de que tinha falado demais.

_Não, é que... Quando eu tinha nove anos, peguei catapora.

Virei-me de lado e apoie-me em um cotovelo com o cenho franzido.

_E o que tem isso? Eu peguei catapora com doze.

Na verdade Sota tinha quatorze anos quando teve catapora, e ficou muito irritado comigo, porque fui eu que a passei para ele – acontece que tínhamos acabado de começar as férias de verão e por causa da catapora ele acabou perdendo a maior parte das férias.

_Bem é que... Bom, eu não sei a sua mãe, mas quando eu peguei catapora, a minha expulsou Sesshoumaru de casa e praticamente me amarrou na cama, eu não era uma criança muito fácil.

_Por que ela expulsou seu irmão de casa?

_Para ele não pegar, aquela seria uma péssima época para ele pegar catapora.

_Por quê?

_Porque ele tinha acabado de entrar na faculdade e estava em época de provas.

_Espere! – eu me sentei – Youkais pegam catapora?

Inuyasha deitou-se novamente e olhou para o teto.

_Mamãe apenas não quis brincar com a sorte, mesmo ninguém nunca tendo ouvido falar antes de um youkai que pegou catapora, eu peguei porque tenho parte humana.

_Ah entendi. – sorri – Espere, não entendi não, o que é que essa história toda tem haver com crochê?

_Hã... Isso. – ele voltou a corar.

_É. – inclinei-me um pouco mais na sua direção – Fala de uma vez!

_Eu falo. – ele se rendeu – Mas vai ter que fazer uma coisa por mim em troca.

_Certo. – concordei – O que?

Só que ao invés de me responder o que iria querer, ele começou a contar a história do crochê:

_Eu ficava muito entediado passando o dia inteiro na cama, eu dizia "mãe esta tudo bem, sou parte humano, mas também tenho parte youkai, não estou tão mal assim!", só que ela nem queria saber. E meu pai também não queria subir a televisão para o meu quarto, muito injusto se quer saber, porque eu estava doente então eu tinha prioridade sobre a televisão... Bem, em fim, no quinto dia eu tentei escapulir pela portinha do cachorro, nem sei por que tínhamos uma portinha para cachorro se nunca tivemos um cachorro... Ei por que você esta rindo?

_Nada. Continue.

Eu cobri a boca com a mão, e tentei me controlar, é que... A ideia de Inuyasha escapulindo por uma portinha para cachorros... Ai não dá!

Rolei na cama até ficar deitada de barriga, enfiei minha cara no travesseiro e comecei a rir.

_Feh! – ouvi Inuyasha – Quer ouvir o resto ou não?

_Certo desculpe. – eu levantei o rosto – Continue.

Inuyasha girou os olhos e resmungou algo como "idiota", mas depois continuou sua narrativa:

_Mamãe acabou me pegando em fragrante, não sei como, acho que foi sexto sentido de mãe. Já reparou como elas sempre parecem saber quando você esta aprontando? – concordei – Bem, ela me colocou debaixo do braço e me levou de volta para o quarto, jogou-me na cama e saiu, quando voltou trouxe um monte de rolos de lã... Acho que era lã, sei lá, e agulhas. Pensei que agora sim ela ia me amarrar na cama.

Arregalei os olhos.

_Mas e então? – perguntei – O que houve?

_Hum... Ela me ensinou a fazer crochê. Disse que a mãe dela tinha ensinado a ela quando ela pegou catapora com seis anos, e a mãe da mãe dela ensinou para ela quando ela pegou catapora aos quinze... – Inuyasha me olhou – Mamãe sempre quis uma menina.

Eu não conseguia conter meu sorriso zombeteiro.

_Então você faz crochê.

Com o rosto muito vermelho Inuyasha sentou-se e rapidamente falou:

_Não sei se ainda sei fazer crochê, já faz seis anos que eu não dou um ponto!

Inclinei a cabeça de lado.

_Seis anos? – repeti – Mas disse que pegou catapora com nove anos.

Francamente, não tem como o Inuyasha ter _apenas quinze anos._

_Hum... É que tive caxumba aos treze anos. – Inuyasha fixou o olhar no teto. – Mas deixa isso pra lá, eu te contei dos meus tempos de crochê. Agora você vai me retribuir o favor.

_Isso esta me parecendo até a "lei da troca equivalente". – comentei.

_Não se preocupe. – Inuyasha estava sorrindo – Eu não vou querer a sua perna, nem o seu braço.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa ao perceber que ele também assistia FMA.

_Então o que vai querer?

_Quarta-feira o tal Jackotsu, que vocês ainda não me disseram quem é, vem limpar o quarto do lobo de novo.

_Sim, e daí?

_Eu quero sair com Kagome nesse dia.

Franzi o cenho, e tentei não ficar muito incomodada e nem ofendida por ele estar me usando, ou melhor, usando "minha irmã Kagome" como moeda de troca, mas, por alguma razão, acabei concordando.

Por causa do meu joelho – que não estava assim tão ruim, mas vamos deixar quieto – a enfermeira insistiu em dar uma liberação especial do treino de futebol pelo resto da semana, assim na segunda-feira apareci no treino só para me sentar na arquibancada e assisti, mas na terça-feira aproveitei minha liberação do treino para ir mais cedo à lavanderia.

Kohaku não quis me deixar carregar muito peso com o meu joelho ruim – que, de novo, não esta tão ruim assim – e acabou dando um jeito de sair mais cedo para me acompanhar até a lavanderia.

Aproveitei essa chance para pedir um favor a ele.

_Não senhorita, por favor, não insista! – ele respondeu-me agoniado.

_Kohaku... Por favor. – implorei colocando a máquina de lavar para funcionar.

Isso normalmente não é necessário, porque devido a sua natureza solicita Kohaku geralmente não consegue dizer não á alguém que peça um favor á ele, mas hoje esta realmente sendo difícil convencê-lo.

_Mas eu não posso ir ao dormitório feminino pegar suas coisas de menina! – ele protestou.

Suspirei, eu realmente gosto muito de Kohaku e não queria, nunca, ter de usar isso contra ele, mas acho que não tenho opção.

Dei um passo à frente e o abracei, erguendo meu olhar mais doce em sua direção.

_Kohaku... Por favor. – implorei. – Eu preciso de sua ajuda e você sabe que na ausência de Sota você é o único irmão mais velho que tenho.

Kohaku ficou sem ação, e então finalmente se deu por vencido, Sota sempre disse que tenho olhos perigosos, e que é uma completa covardia usá-los contra as pessoas que me amam.

_Está bem. – concordou – Do que precisa?

_Jura? – animei-me, rodopiando para longe de Kohaku – Não é muita coisa, eu juro, só a minha maquiagem e peruca, e também alguma roupa... Mas tem que cobrir minhas pernas!

Kohaku olhou inquisitivo para minhas pernas, como se pudesse enxergar através do tecido da minha calça.

_Qual o problema com as suas pernas? – perguntou.

_Nenhum. – respondi, e toquei bem de leve o joelho direito – Só não quero que ele veja o hematoma. Seria dar muito na cara não é?

_É, tem razão. – Kohaku concordou.

_Ah Kohaku, tem mais uma coisa... – falei novamente com aquele olhar cheio de doçura.

E como se já não tivesse lhe pedido bastante, eu pedi também que ele desse um jeito de tirar Miroku do quarto deles, porque eu ia me trocar lá, já que agora me trocar no quarto da Sango não era mais uma opção... Mas devo acrescentar que ele não relutou nada em concordar dessa vez, na verdade enquanto voltávamos para a universidade tive a impressão de ter o ouvido comentar algo sobre espantar Miroku para fora do quarto pegando uma cobra no laboratório de biologia e jogando na cama dele.

Foi estranho, porque eu acho que já não usava os "olhinhos da irmãzinha" – como Sota chama – desde outubro, sei lá, é que sem meu irmão por perto, eu acho que não via muita necessidade de usá-los... Ainda mais porque Kohaku é tão gentil que geralmente sempre faz tudo o que eu peço.

Então, no dia seguinte, três horas antes da hora marcada com Inuyasha, lá estava eu sentada num dos longos bancos de madeira próximo aos telefones públicos esperando por Kohaku.

_A mana arrumou as coisas. – disse-me em tom de desculpas, parando a minha frente com uma sacola de papel, com o logotipo de uma loja cara, nas mãos – E também me mandou dizer que você tem que parar de comer tantos ovos crus, ou vai adoecer.

Eu peguei a sacola de suas mãos, e sem querer falar de Sango levantei-me sorrindo e disse:

_Bem, vamos indo não é?

Aparentemente Kohaku ainda não tinha se livrado de Miroku, então tive que esperar do lado de fora enquanto ele resolvia este último probleminha.

_Não sei por que esta reclamando! – ouvi a voz de Kouga se aproximando – Você nem sequer tem que lavar as roupas deles!

_E ai de você se tivesse! – respondeu uma segunda voz. – Eu ia cobrar a mais!

Kouga vinha andando pelo corredor aberto do dormitório empurrando um aspirador de pó com rodinhas, e carregando um balde com vários produtos de limpeza dentro na companhia de um garoto que usava avental, luvas e um lenço na cabeça.

_Eu só fique confuso. – disse o garoto desamarrando o lenço dos cabelos e o guardando numa bolsa de viagem que carregava pendurada num dos ombros – Afinal você me deu uma exorbitante quantia só para eu sumir da sua vista no dia em que me conheceu.

Kouga fez uma careta enquanto o garoto tirava as luvas e as guardava na bolsa de viagem junto com o lenço.

_Nem foi tanto dinheiro assim.

_Pra você. – afirmou desamarrando o avental.

_De qualquer jeito eles só estão lá por enquanto. – e deu a ele o aspirador de pó e o balde. – Quando você vem de novo agora?

_Sábado. – respondeu pegando as coisas e indo embora – Tente não emporcalhar tudo até lá, se bem que o quarto estava até bem limpinho nessas minhas duas últimas visitas.

Aquele só podia ser o famoso Jackotsu.

_Por causa do Higurashi! – gritou para o outro que já ia longe.

Cruzei os braços escorando-me á parede.

_Já que eu estou facilitando o trabalho de Jackotsu acho que eu deveria receber uma pequena comissão. – comentei – Não concorda?

Kouga virou-se surpreso.

_Oi! – disse vindo em minha direção – Não tinha te visto ai!

_Percebi.

Ele parou a minha frente.

_Falei com minha mãe sobre Kagura.

_Jura? – agitei-me – E então? E então?

Kouga suspirou.

_No começo ela se recusou a contratar uma modelo inexperiente, disse que não pode confiar no meu "olhar critico" para essas coisas, então eu falei que não conhecia a garota, o que é puramente verdade porque nunca vi a irmã de Naraku, e que ela na verdade tinha sido uma indicação de Higurashi Kagome...

_Higurashi Kagome?! – exclamei largando a sacola e o sacudindo – Como assim? Kouga você não colocou o meu nome nisso colocou?! Fale logo! – Parecendo meio zonzo Kouga deixou a cabeça cair para trás. E eu voltei a sacudi-lo gritando – KOUGA!

Ele ergueu a cabeça de repente e a sacudiu, tirou minhas mãos de sua camisa e se afastou alguns passos.

_Foi necessário. – falou tão baixo que pareceu quase um murmúrio – Eu não podia dizer que foi indicação de algum colega meu de time, porque ela ia dizer que não pode confiar no "olhar critico" dos homens para coisas assim.

_Ai não. Eu não queria me envolver ainda mais nisso. – murmurei cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e deslizando pela parede até me sentar no chão – E o que sua mãe falou depois que você contou de mim?

_Ela aceitou trabalhar com Kagura.

Fiquei de pé num salto só.

_Verdade mesmo?!

_É. – ele trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro – Mas...

_Por que sempre tem um "mas"? – gemi.

_Ela também quer você. – Kouga completou.

Pisquei.

_Como assim ela também me quer?

_Minha mãe aceita trabalhar com Kagura, _desde que_, Higurashi Kagome seja a modelo principal da campanha.

Ah. Meu. Buda.

Eu ainda estava tentando me recuperar da noticia de Kouga, quando de repente ouvimos um barulho alto de água, e dentro do quarto Miroku gritou:

_AH! VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO?!

E Kohaku respondeu calmamente:

_Você esta com sorte de eu não ter te carregado até o lago e te jogado lá. – uau, quem diria que o gentil Kohaku poderia ter esse lado sombrio?! – Agora dê o fora daqui.

_Você era bem mais legal no começo. – Miroku reclamou, e ouvimos seus passos se aproximando.

A porta foi aberta com brusquidão, e Miroku saiu zangado e encharcado por ela, e foi embora sem perceber a minha presença ou a de Kouga, Kohaku veio logo atrás.

_No começo você não estava trocando saliva com a minha irmã! – falou zangado para as costas de Miroku.

E então Kohaku virou-se para nós, e por um segundo tive medo, mas ele sorriu e disse gentilmente, como o velho Kohaku de sempre:

_Já pode entrar agora, cuidado para não escorregar.

Concordei calada e entrei no quarto. Não sei o que me dá mais medo, o Kohaku sombrio ou a face sorridente e gentil dele que oculta esse lado sombrio.

Uma palavra para você: Medo! O.O

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 19/08/14, eu achei que não ia acabar nunca!**

**Certo eu demorei muito dessa vez e admito... Ah! * correndo para me esconder das pedradas* Ei vida de vestibulando que ainda esta na escola não é fácil!**

**Mas eu juro que vou tentar postar no dia 31 de outubro ou mais tardar 03 de novembro. Alguém adivinha o porquê dessas duas datas em especial?**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Belle**: O quarto do Kouga é um sonho né? Espere só até ver o banheiro!

Na verdade, Kohaku também tem seu lado maligno! *risada sinistra*

Esse Kouga... Sai por ai distribuindo montes de "doações generosas" e não dá nenhuma para nós. É triste. T.T

Ah, o meu vive dizendo que a minha idade mental é de oito ou nove anos KKKK.

**Joh chan:** Sabe de uma coisa? A sua resposta foi a que melhor me animou, porque tem vezes que o Serpente tira o dia para me azucrinar – ele admite isso na maior cara de pau – mas ai eu penso "Com a Joh chan é bem pior." Então valeu mesmo. ^^

Bem, a Sango daqui uns capítulos já volta para a fic, quanto ao Miroku... Esse está "comendo o pão que o Kohaku amassou" entendeu o trocadilho? KKKK.

Duvido muito o Inuyasha deixar o criado dele ir embora, ainda mais porque ele não tem dinheiro igual o Kouga para pagar um...

**Kiaraa****:** Lento do jeito que ele e? Vai demorar.

O melhor é quando... Ops! Já ia dando spoiler aqui. E todo mundo sabe que ninguém gosta de spoiler. U.U

**EllenChaii****:** Ah, isso é porque eu gosto demais do Kouga, e sempre colocam ele como um arrogante/estupido/ vilão em praticamente todas as fanfics que eu leio, então pelo menos uma vez eu quis que ele ficasse bem na fita. :D

Ai o Percy vai de mal a pior... Lá pra Janeiro eu aposento ele.

Sabe de uma coisa? Uma garota da escola me disse quase a mesma coisa. Porque ela e o irmão dela viviam brigando, mas agora que ele já ficou adulto e se mudou ela morre de saudades dele.

**Agome chan**: Jura que sente pena dessa Kagome? E, no entanto eu não tenho a menor piedade dela... Ah o Sesshy vai perturbar, e como vai!

**Yogoto****:** Bem é que eu sempre trabalho com extremos – já me disseram isso uma vez ^^' – não sei colocar uma coisa no meio termo, ou elas estão muito próximas ou eu afasto de vez, mas não se preocupe, daqui uns dois capítulos Sango volta, e eu vou tentar equilibrar um pouco mais as coisas.

**ThaliCarvalho**: Bem... É que Kagome é uma pessoa um pouco complicada (Só mesmo tendo muita paciência para lidar com ela ¬¬') ela só vai recorrer novamente aos braços de Sango quando entrar em desespero. E conhecendo-a como a conhecemos isso não vai demorar.

O Inu já se acomodou na toca do lobo também KKKK Vamos ver como é que o Kouga tira esses dois hospedes parasitas do quarto dele depois.

É o Kohaku sempre fica mesmo no meio do fogo cruzado.

Naraku... Seja lá qual for a fanfic ele é sempre um cretino.

O Inu? Ah nada demais só uma vingancinha básica.

**Priscila Cullen****:** E não é? Quer dizer, os únicos animes com os quais ele não implica são os que ele assiste também, porque fora isso ele arruma um motivo para reclamar de todos os outros que eu assisto/já assisti.

Então curiosa para o próximo? Teremos mais um encontro Inu/Kah.

**Katrini Magnus****:** Pois é, esses personagens neuróticos são sempre os mais cômicos.

**LuyCastro****:** Olha! Alguém que vê as coisas pelo meu ponto de vista: É perfeito demais e ainda por cima vem com o Kouga de brinde! Quem abandonaria um quarto desses, gente?!

Acho que todo mundo ficou bem chateada com a Sango. Não imaginei que ia ter essa repercussão toda. O Kohaku é fofo, mas nem por isso deixa de ter seu lado sombrio, afinal de contas de uma forma ou de outra ele ainda é o gêmeo de Sango!

Isso é porque o Sesshoumaru é demais, ele é tipo "I fuck!" então ele sacou logo de primeira!

Sabe você me deu até umas ideias de conversas dele com a Kah, tipo uma pelo webcam... E outra que a Kagome liga para ele e ele já vai atendendo assim "Kagome como você sendo tão esperta não sabe o que é fuso horário?" porque é madrugada lá onde ele tá enquanto que no Japão é dia KKKK.


	39. Sim, eu sou extraordinária!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

Sim, eu sou extraordinária!

Envergonhada segurei o corpete do vestido contra o corpo enquanto Kohaku amarrava seus cordões na parte detrás.

Eu não acredito que a Sango fez isso! E tenho certeza que ela fez de propósito!

Ela sabia que eu não seria capaz de amarrar sozinha os cordões que fecham a parte de trás desse vestido tomara que caia, e premeditadamente previu que eu teria muita vergonha de pedir a Kohaku que o fizesse porque este é um daqueles vestidos que não necessitam de sutiã, e, portanto teríamos de chama-la.

Mas se deu mal! Porque eu tive sim coragem de pedir ajuda a Kohaku. Há!

E por falar nisso, o que Kouga estava pensando quando me comprou este vestido?! Não, espere, eu não quero saber.

_Terminei. – Kohaku avisou afastando-se.

_Obrigada. – agradeci muito vermelha, largando o corpete do vestido – E de novo desculpa por ter te pedido isso.

_Não tem problema. – ele respondeu colocando a peruca sobre minha cabeça – Um dia eu fiquei quase vinte minutos amarrando os cadarços das botas da minha irmã para ela, aquilo sim foi cansativo.

_Mesmo assim... – suspirei.

Kohaku abaixou-se a minha frente, apoiando-se sobre um joelho e ajeitou a minha peruca no lugar usando alguns grampos.

_Já disse que não tem problema senhorita. – Ele levantou-se sorrindo – Você esta pronta, e esta muito bonita.

E como o cavalheiro de sempre me estendeu a mão para ajudar-me a levantar, eu aceitei sua ajuda e levantei firmando-me sobre meus sapatos de salto alto, o vestido tomara que caia de saia rodada ultrapassa uns quatro dedos do meio da minha coxa e não cobrem meus joelhos como eu tinha pedido, mas não tem problema porque Sango mandou-me uma meia calça junto com ele, desta vez não uso nenhum penteado, só a peruca com os cabelos soltos e simples mesmo.

_Obrigada. – agradeci pegando minha bolsinha carteira, também preta, para poder sair.

Não sei por que as mulheres usam essas bolsinhas tão pequenas, quase não da pra colocar nada aqui! Eu só consegui colocar meu celular, um batom e algumas notas de dinheiro.

_Não há de que. – ele abriu-me a porta para que eu saísse – Qualquer coisa pode me ligar. Certo?

_Obrigada Kohaku. – sorri saindo – Você é sempre muito gentil.

Ele sorriu-me, disse-me para ter cuidado e fechou a porta.

Quem diria que alguém tão gentil e doce como Kohaku teria uma versão "Dark"?

_Ah, este vestido ficou melhor do que eu imaginava em você.

Virei-me surpresa ao ouvir a voz de Kouga.

_O que você faz aqui?! – perguntei.

Ele desencostou-se da parede.

_Eu queria ver como você ficaria então fiquei aqui te esperando.

_Eu demorei quase uma hora lá dentro! – afirmei.

_Eu sei. – ele me analisou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu – Toda de preto. Gostei, eu acho que te deu até um ar misterioso.

Recuei alguns passos.

_Não fui eu que escolhi, hum... Agora tenho que ir.

Tentei ir embora, mas ele agarrou minha mão e virou-me antes que eu pudesse me afastar.

_Eu sabia que este vestido ficaria bem em você, mas o comprei antes da peruca, então estava meio que a visualizando de cabelos curtos quando a imaginei o usando. Seus cabelos curtos dariam uma valorização a mais no corte da costa e no decote. – ele pegou uma mecha de minha peruca entre os dedos.

Empurrei-o e afastei-me mais alguns passos dele.

_Ora, você não esta mesmo dizendo para eu tirar a peruca esta?!

Ele ergueu as mãos, como se quisesse alegar inocência.

_Só estava dizendo que você fica bem de cabelos curtos. – e abaixando as mãos completou – Mas que tal se os prendesse no alto da cabeça? Dar-te-ia um ar mais sofisticado.

Girei os olhos e virei-me para ir embora, mas quando Kouga começou a me seguir perguntei:

_Afinal, o que todos vocês fazem andando por ai?

_Todos vocês? – repetiu confuso.

_Você, Inuyasha e Kohaku. – respondi – Não tem treino de futebol hoje? Quer dizer, "Sota" esta dispensando até hoje do treino, mas e quanto a vocês?

_Ah. – ele apressou os passos até conseguir ficar ao meu lado – Ontem eu ouvi o Kohaku falando com o treinador, querendo ser dispensado hoje, claro que o treinador negou então eu fui ajudar, quinhentos ienes e ele nos dispensou hoje, mas não sei que jeito o cara de cachorro deu.

Subitamente parei.

_Esta me dizendo que subornou o treinador?!

_Eu não tenho culpa. – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos – Este é um mundo capitalista Kagome.

_Isso não é desculpa! – saltei para longe, apontando-lhe um dedo acusadoramente – E é melhor você ficar longe do Kohaku daqui para frente!

Kouga piscou surpreso e inclinou a cabeça de lado.

_Por quê?

_Você esta corrompendo ele! – acusei.

_Acho que não. Ele ficou se sentindo realmente culpado depois, nunca vi alguém tão honesto quanto ele – ele olhou para o céu. Será que é por que você nasceu e cresceu em meio de um bando de ricos corruptos? ¬¬' – Na verdade, só aceitou mesmo, porque queria de verdade te ajudar hoje, mas pela cara que estava fazendo parecia que tinha matado alguém. Mas deixando isso de lado, como eu estava dizendo, você poderia também colocar umas luvas, sabe?

_Luvas? – repeti.

_É luvas pretas é claro, daquelas que vão até acima do cotovelo. Você ficaria...

_Eu não tenho tempo para isso agora. – suspirei e comecei a me afastar novamente.

_Mas claro, também precisaria de algo para valorizar seu colo... – eu tentei ignorá-lo, mas ele continuou a seguir-me – Como, por exemplo, uma gargantinha de brilhantes talvez?

Parei. Não porque quis, mas porque minhas pernas simplesmente não quiseram mais se mover. Tentei seguir em frente, mas ao invés disso, elas viraram-me para Kouga. Pernas traidoras!

_Você disse... – limpei a garganta – Uma gargantilha de brilhante?

Ora, não me julguem! Sim?

Toda mulher já quis uma joia, não é? E sendo modelo desde que nasci – ou até antes disso como Naraku fez questão de me dizer – eu cresci cercada de roupas de grife e das mais ricas e refinadas joias, mas nunca de fato _tive _uma joia.

Então é claro que eu fiquei tentada. Ninguém é perfeito!

Kouga sorriu como se tivesse acabado de me pegar em sua armadilha.

_Disse. – confirmou e com a ponta da garra tracejou em volta do pescoço o local onde a gargantilha ficaria – Você ficaria linda usando uma dessas. Tenho certeza que minha mãe concordaria. Quem sabe ela não faz uma especialmente para você?

Engoli em seco, e quase sem perceber, dei um passo em sua direção.

Mas então, a voz de Inuyasha inesperadamente tirou-me de meu "transe hipnótico":

_Achei que você fosse me esperar perto da fonte no centro da praça que fica na entrada do campus. Sota não te deu o recado? – ele perguntou e senti algo de textura leve e macia, vagamente familiar, cobrir-me os ombros nus.

Surpresa com a chegada dele eu virei-me.

_Oi! – falei – Ele deu o recado sim, é que... Eu queria vê-lo sabe? Faz tempo que não vejo meu irmão. E também queria ver Kohaku.

_Entendi. – ele disse seriamente. É impressão minha ou ele parece um pouco irritado? – Mas é um pouco perigoso que uma garota bonita como você fique andando sozinha por um dormitório masculino, mesmo a luz do dia.

Franzi o cenho.

_Como assim? – perguntei.

Ele desviou o olhar, e encarou Kouga.

_Lobo fedido. – disse.

_Cara de cachorro. – Kouga respondeu, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Percebi a mão de Inuyasha em minha cintura, exatamente como no restaurante, quando conheci a mãe dele.

_Bem, nós já vamos. – ele me olhou – Certo?

_Ah, sim! – confirmei.

Inuyasha me puxou, mas eu ainda tive tempo de olhar para trás e jogar um "tchau!" por cima do ombro para Kouga. Em resposta ele ergueu uma mão e acenou vagamente para mim.

Foi só um pouco antes de chegarmos ao carro que vi com o que Inuyasha havia coberto meus ombros: meu xale negro, o mesmo que eu usava da ultima vez que me vesti de garota. Eu nem tinha percebido que o tinha esquecido.

_Obrigada por ter guardado meu xale. – falei, tentando puxar conversa, Inuyasha estava estranhamente calado.

_Hum? – ele abriu a porta do carro – Ah, sim, achei que iria querê-lo de volta.

Ajeitei o xale melhor sobre os ombros e entrei no carro, um pouco incomodada porque me parece cada vez mais que ele esta irritado com alguma coisa.

_Hã... – tentei novamente, após vinte minutos de silêncio pesado – Desculpe. Eu fiz algo errado?

_O que? – Inuyasha perguntou sem desviar os olhos do trânsito. – Por quê?

Mexi-me um pouco desconfortável em meu assento e ajeitei o cinto de segurança.

_É que você parece um pouco... Bravo? – arrisquei.

_Não estou bravo. – ele negou, fazendo uma curva, mas a sua expressão séria não demonstrava exatamente isso... – O que você e o lobo fedido estavam conversando?

Pulei de susto com sua pergunta repentina.

_O que?

_Vocês estavam conversando quando cheguei. – ele sacudiu distraidamente uma mão no ar – E a conversa parecia bem interessante, já que você nem me percebeu chegando.

_Ah isso? – recostei-me contra o assento – Não era nada demais. Ele apenas me ofereceu uma gargantilha de brilhantes.

E foi quando eu pensei que iria morrer. De repente Inuyasha virou bruscamente o carro, dando uma guinada para o lado, que certamente teria me atirado pela janela se eu não estivesse usando o cinto.

Como foi que esse cara tirou carteira?! Se eu tivesse mordido a língua podia ter arrancado ela fora!

_Como é?! – ele disse, por sobre o barulho de caos das buzinas e dos gritos e palavrões de vários motoristas irados – Ele te ofereceu uma gargantilha de brilhantes?!

_Não exatamente. – apalpei meu pescoço a procura de possíveis hematomas deixados pelo cinto – Ele só comentou que eu ficaria bem usando uma. E que a mãe dele concordaria. Ela é designer de joias, e quer me usar como modelo, parece que gostou do meu rosto.

_E daí? – ele reclamou, num muxoxo para si mesmo – A minha mãe também gostou do seu rosto.

_O que? – olhei-o confusa.

_Nada. – Ele largou o volante, tirou o cinto e saiu. – Venha, já chegamos.

Tirei o cinto e também sai do carro.

_Por falar nisso, você não me disse o que vamos fazer hoje. – afirmei.

Inuyasha dirigiu-se ao porta-malas.

_Bem... – ele sorriu tirando dali uma grande cesta de piqueniques – Você tem uma chance.

_Um piquenique! – exclamei animada, juntando uma palma da mão com a outra – Que legal! Eu nunca fiz um piquenique antes!

Ele riu da minha animação infantil e fechou o porta-malas.

_É sério? – perguntou.

_Com certeza! – respondi.

Desde pequena eu sempre quis fazer um piquenique, principalmente depois que vi um anime – não lembro qual – em que em certo episódio os personagens se reuniam para fazer um piquenique porque queriam ver as flores de cerejeira desabrochando.

Mas seria chato fazer um piquenique sozinha, e papai e Sota sempre disseram que isso era coisa de menina e nunca quiseram me acompanhar, e mamãe nunca gostou de lugares aberto ao ar livre, é claro que eu podia pedir a Sango e a Kohaku para me acompanharem, mas Sango é alérgica a pólen, as flores iam deixa-la louca! E não me senti confortável para pedir a Kohaku que só ele me acompanhasse. Então com o passar do tempo acabei esquecendo essa ideia... Até hoje.

_Um piquenique! – eu estava quase pulando de alegria – Nem acredito! Sempre quis fazer um!

Inuyasha voltou a rir.

_Então vamos lá! – chamou puxando-me pela mão – Vamos lá realizar o seu sonho de infância!

Serelepe eu segui Inuyasha a procura de um lugar ideal para amarmos o nosso piquenique.

Puxa um piquenique! Nem acredito!

_Quem te contou? – perguntei basicamente saltitando, algo não muito fácil de fazer quando se esta andando de salto alto pela grama.

_Sango. – respondeu parando e olhando a volta, parecendo analisar o lugar. – Eu meio que me esbarrei com ela, pouco depois de seu irmão e eu termos sido despejados pelo Sesshoumaru... Ele te contou que meu irmão tentou nos deixar sem teto?

Então a Sango sabia que ele ia me trazer para um piquenique e mesmo assim me mandou esse vestido?! A meia-calça até vá lá, porque eu pedi para cobrir os joelhos, mas o que custava ela ter me mandado uns shorts, uma camisa e um par de Al Star?! Eu vou mata-la!

_Deve ter comentado. – respondi vagamente tentando não dar muita bandeira.

_Então, seu irmão e eu nos hospedamos temporariamente com o lobo fedido, e já no primeiro dia Sota se trancou na toca do lobo e ficou lá vendo filme e comendo besteira o dia todo e eu fui almoçar sozinho, então Sango apareceu e me perguntou onde estava o seu irmão... Achei meio esquisito, porque desde que eles terminaram definitivamente, ele tem estado numa ressaca esquisita e vomitado ovos sem parar, eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado, e eu disse onde ele estava e ela comentou "que estranho Higurashi ficar isolado assim, porque quando Kagome era pequena ela sempre quis fazer um piquenique." Não entendi o que uma coisa tem haver com outra. Aqui está bom não é? Tem uma boa vista.

No principio eu achei que ele estivesse falando da praça, porque realmente era um lugar bem agradável – olha tem até um lago! – e estava bastante pacifico, provavelmente por ser meio da semana e todos estarem ou na escola ou trabalhando, e então percebi que ele estava apontando para alguma coisa.

E era eu! Bem, não eu de verdade, era uma foto minha, mas ainda assim era eu!

Uma foto minha de joelhos com um pijaminha lilás, desses de short e blusa agarrada a um urso quase do meu tamanho, datada de uns quatro anos atrás quando eu estava no final de minha fase Lolita – isso é história para outro capitulo gente – estava exposta num dos lados de um enorme letreiro de uma loja de roupas "infanto-juvenil".

_Ei, a minha mãe tem direitos autorais sobre aquele rosto! – protestei indignada – Eles não podem simplesmente sair usando meu rosto assim sem a minha permissão ou a dela!

Inuyasha riu.

_Também não precisa ficar irritada. Você esta fofa ali.

Corei quando ele beliscou minha bochecha.

_O-o caso não é esse! – neguei afastando-me dali.

_Onde está indo? – ele perguntou seguindo-me.

Apontei uma árvore que ficava logo adiante.

_Eu não quero ficar no sol, principalmente usando preto, e ali tem sombra. – expliquei – E também não quero ter que comer olhando para a minha própria foto...

_Isso é algum complexo? – ele riu.

_Vê se não amola. – resmunguei.

_Ora, ai esta uma face que eu não conhecia na adorável Higurashi Kagome. – ele debochou, abaixando-se para colocar uma toalha de piquenique no chão.

Cruzei os braços com um sorriso sabido.

_Oras Inuyasha, não me julgue por meu rostinho bonito, porque eu posso ser realmente um problema quando quero! – afirmei orgulhosa.

_Ah, é mesmo? – ele riu descrente arrumando as coisas sobre a toalha.

_Não duvide de mim Inuyasha, quando eu tinha cinco anos discuti bastante por uma semana inteira com a minha professora da pré-escola sobre a pronuncia da vogal "Ê" – e dei bastante ênfase ao som fechado enquanto me sentava.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, parando de tirar coisas da cesta.

_A pronuncia da vogal e?

_Ê! – corrigi.

_Mas na escola me ensinaram a, É, i, o, u... – ele provocou, com ênfase extra na segunda vogal.

Fiz uma careta.

_E por que acha que discuti tanto com ela? Ela estava ensinando errado! – afirmei irritada.

Sorrindo com o canto dos lábios como se achasse aquilo muito engraçado Inuyasha disse:

_Estava é?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e atirei para dentro da boca uma das uvas que ele havia disposto em um prato a minha frente.

_Veja bem. – disse após engolir – Só se torna letra "É" quando tem o acento, sem acento o som fica mais fechado. Por isso que dizemos "tenho uvas **e** morangos", por exemplo. – comi mais uma uva – Se o som fosse aberto, ficaria "tenho uvas **é **morangos", muda totalmente o sentido, não acha?

Inuyasha me olhava impressionado.

_E você disse tudo isso á sua professora da pré-escola?

_Basicamente sim, mas na época eu usei cães e gatos como exemplo. – respondi – Ela tentou me convencer que a pronúncia correta era com o som aberto, mas aos cinco anos de idade eu já sabia ler e escrever perfeitamente em japonês e italiano, então acho que sabia como se pronuncia uma simples vogal... – Estiquei a mão para capturar um morango, mas percebi que Inuyasha me olhava fixamente. – O que?

Ele piscou e fechou a boca – por alguma razão literalmente tinha ficado de "queixo caído" com o que eu tinha dito – depois engoliu em seco e sacudiu a cabeça antes de finalmente responder:

_Você já sabia falar italiano _aos cinco anos de idade?!_

Ah, era só isso? Pensei que ele tinha achado que eu era encrenqueira.

Dei de ombros e comi metade do morango.

_Minha pronuncia ainda não era das melhores, mas sim. – admiti.

_Onde sua mãe arranjou um curso de língua estrangeira para você quando ainda era tão pequena?

_Hã? – engoli o resto do morango – Quem falou em curso? Eu aprendi sozinha.

Depois que falei isso, Inuyasha literalmente caiu para trás, mas logo em seguida ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos.

_Como assim sozinha?! Como foi que você aprendeu a falar italiano quando tinha cinco anos sem ajuda de ninguém?! – perguntou agitado.

_Aprendendo eu acho. – olhei para a toalha estendida, tentando escolher o que comer a seguir – Acho que do mesmo jeito que eu aprendi a ler sozinha também.

Ele hesitou.

_Em japonês, não é?

_Claro. – escolhi as bolachas, peguei uma e comecei a passar requeijão nela.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

_Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas com quantos anos você aprendeu a ler?

_Dois e meio. – respondi mordicando a bolacha – Ei, não precisa arregalar os olhos tanto assim, o que há de mais em uma criança saber ler em japonês no _Japão?!_

_Mas você tinha dois anos! – ele protestou.

_E meio! – defendi-me.

_E que diferença faz seis meses?! – perguntou incrédulo. – Não deixa de ser extraordinário.

Mexi-me desconfortável, e mordisquei a bolacha novamente.

_É, pode ser... – obriguei-me a admitir – Eu sempre fui um pouco diferente mesmo, talvez tenha sido por isso que mamãe me mandou não contar a ninguém que já sabia ler, quando ela descobriu.

Rapidamente Inuyasha sentou-se.

_Sua mãe te disse para não contar a ninguém?

_É. – comi metade da bolacha.

_Por quê?

Suspirei perdendo completamente o interesse em minha bolacha, já meio comida, e a devolvi para o prato de onde a tinha tirado.

_Bom... Basicamente o que ela disse foi: – levei uma das mãos aos quadris e ergui o dedo indicador, para em seguida dizer numa voz de falsete em uma interpretação canastrona de minha mãe – Agora me escute Kagome, se você disser que já sabe ler as outras crianças vão achar que você é metida e só esta tentando ser mais inteligente que elas, e vão evitar você e te dar apelidos, não conte nada a Sota também, porque ele vai ficar chateado, afinal seu irmão já tem quase cinco anos e ainda vai começar a aprender a ler. – pausei a imitação por um momento – Então eu perguntei se não podia contar a papai também. E mamãe girou os olhos e disse: – e retomei a imitação canastrona – O seu pai? Ele vai espalhar isso pelos quatro ventos e também vai ficar se gabando do quanto sua filha é mais inteligente que as filhas dos outros, até os vizinhos perderem a paciência e derem uma surra nele. Então Kagome... – e fiz um gesto como se fechasse minha boca com um zíper, depois, abandonando a interpretação dei de ombros e conclui – Eu não queria que as outras crianças me excluíssem, porque elas já me achavam metida porque eu era modelo, e nem que Sota ficasse chateado comigo, ou que papai levasse uma surra, então não contei a ninguém, e passei a tentar seguir no mesmo ritmo que as outras crianças na escola.

_Claro... – ele tentou parecer descontraído, tirando as últimas coisas da cesta, mas pude perceber que estava um pouco agitado pelo o que eu lhe contara – Porque toda criança decide simplesmente aprender a falar um novo idioma aos cinco anos de idade.

Dando um sorriso sem graça eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

_Ah, isso? Na verdade eu tinha quatro anos e nove meses quando comecei a aprender italiano, e não foi nada demais, apenas que Sota tinha acabado de completar sete anos, e ele sempre ficava muito metido quando conseguia alcançar três anos acima da minha idade no período de três meses que separava o aniversario dele do meu. Então eu não queria falar com ele até fazer aniversario também, e para me distrair comecei a aprender italiano.

Ele deu-me uma daquelas caixinhas de suco – sabor morango – e eu desgrudei o canudinho da parte de trás.

_Suuuper normal. – disse.

Tomei os primeiros goles de meu suco.

_Também não é nada assim tão extraordinário, mamãe me disse que quando somos pequenos temos maior facilidade de aprender a assimilar coisas.

_Mas afinal. – ele começou a se servi, passando requeijão em uma bolacha – Você conseguiu ou não convencer sua professora da pré-escola que ela estava ensinando errado?

_Consegui. – bufei.

Ele olhou-me intrigado comendo sua bolacha.

_Então por que não parece satisfeita com isso?

_Porque ela se vingou! – acusei.

Parecendo achar aquela ideia engraçada Inuyasha sorriu e começou a passar requeijão em mais uma bolacha.

_E como exatamente ela se vingou?

Da até para ouvir o riso na voz dele. Por que ninguém nunca acredita quando conto isso?!

_Ela me passou um "teste especial" – fiz aspas no ar – Um teste muito esquisito, que não passou para mais ninguém da turma, e depois mandou chamar meus pais para mostrar o teste a eles, e eles ficaram um bom tempo trancados conversando. Depois disso, ainda por cima eles tiveram que me levar a um psicólogo infantil! – finalizei indignada – Francamente, eu faço uma simples correção e já me mandam para o psicólogo!

Inuyasha estava me olhando esquisito de novo, com a bolacha a meio caminho da boca. Ah droga, agora ele vai achar que eu sou louca, muito bem Kagome! Muito bem mesmo!

_Hum... – ele fez – E o que aconteceu depois disso?

_Mamãe me mandou parar de contrariar a professora e não se falou mais no assunto.

_Só isso?

_Só.

_Você se auto ensinou algum outro idioma?

_Francês. – respondi – Quando eu tinha nove anos.

_Estava entediada de novo? – perguntou comendo a bolacha e já passando requeijão em outra.

_Ah, não. Acontece que nessa época uma garota francesa entrou na minha turma, ela sabia falar japonês, só que seu sotaque era tão forte que ninguém entendia o que ela dizia, então...

_Então você aprendeu francês só para fazer amizade com ela. – ele completou engolindo uma uva.

_Uhum...

Comecei a desenvolver uma pequena obra de arte: Enchi uma bolacha com bastante requeijão, e – depois de um momento de indecisão entre escolher uma uva ou um morango – coloquei um morango em cima.

_Mais algum?

_Eu costumava gostar de um cantor latino aos onze anos, então para cantar as músicas dele sem nenhum equivoco aprendi espanhol. – ergui minha obra de arte com muito cuidado para o morango não cair.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco.

_Quantos idiomas você fala afinal?

Mordiquei minha obra prima, só para experimentar.

_A língua materna conta?

_Conta.

Passei a língua pelos lábios para limpar o requeijão.

_Então cinco. – e enumerei – Japonês, italiano, francês, espanhol e inglês. Mas não sei se inglês conta como idioma que eu me auto ensinei, porque eles dão isso como matéria de línguas estrangeiras na escola. Embora...

_Embora...?

_Eu não tinha muito tempo para estudar, porque às vezes faltava a escola, ou então saia no meio do horário por causa do trabalho, então eu procurava sempre ficar mais adiantada que o resto da classe para não correr o risco de ficar para trás, e decidi aprender inglês de uma vez para não perder tempo estudando para provas.

_Claro, afinal é o que todo mundo faz. – ele comentou irônico – E o seu irmão? Ele é igual a você? Porque eu juro, aquele cara é bem estranho.

Sem querer acabei fazendo careta. Como assim "estranho"? Eu não sou estranha! De jeito nenhum!

_O Sota é bem normal. – argumentei. – Ele fez um curso então também sabe falar inglês, embora sua pronuncia sempre tenha sido horrível ela deve estar bem melhor agora já que ele... – calei-me subitamente. Burra! Burra! Burra! Quase deixei escapar que Sota esta nos Estados Unidos – Praticou bastante. Mas então, onde você arranjou tudo isso?

Mudei totalmente de assunto, indicando as coisas que ele havia posto sobre a toalha: cinco pratos nos três primeiros uvas, morangos, e pedaços de maça cortados e descascados de forma a lembrarem de coelhinhos, respectivamente, o quarto prato tinha bolachas e o pote de requeijão estava ao lado, no quinto prato estava uma meia dúzia de pequenos sanduiche de queijo em formato triangular. Havia também uma garrafa térmica, mas como ainda não a abrimos, não sei o que há nela.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso mau para a minha pergunta.

_Ah, isso tudo aqui é cortesia da toca do lobo. – ele pegou um dos sanduiches de queijo – Mas claro que o lobo não sabe.

_Ah meu Buda! – ri.

Ele encolheu os ombros, abriu a garrafa térmica e encheu um copo com o que parecia ser suco de laranja.

_Eu ia usar o aparelho de micro-ondas dele para fazer lasanha e uns burritos também, só que até a hora de comer já iam estar frios.

_Você é horrível! – ri mais ainda, aceitando o copo de suco que ele me oferecia.

_Acha mesmo? – Inuyasha riu – Acho que até pode ser, já que minha avó vive me dizendo isso.

_E você bem que deve fazer por merecer. – argumentei.

Novamente Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

_Acho que se pode dizer que eu fui uma criança peralta.

Bebi pensativamente uns goles de suco antes de me arriscar a perguntar:

_E que tipo de peraltices você já aprontou?

Mas não esperava que ele realmente fosse me responder:

_De tudo um pouco. – confessou – Uma vez puxei a cadeira bem na hora que ela foi se sentar, tinha que ver como a velha se esparramou no chão.

_Que coisa horrível. – censurei, pensando na pobre coitada da senhora que é avó do Inuyasha – Tanto de se dizer quanto de se fazer.

_Que nada. – ele fez pouco caso – Ela ainda teve forças o bastante para sair correndo atrás de mim depois, e para uma senhora de idade aquela velha é bem ágil viu!

Involuntariamente eu fiz uma careta para aquilo.

_Mais alguma coisa? – instiguei.

E, para aminha surpresa, Inuyasha começou a enumerar nos dedos:

_Uma vez coloquei sal no açucareiro, a cara da velha quando foi tomar o chá foi impagável, teve outra vez que eu achei que um dos bonsais dela estava muito seco e inventei de regar a planta, acabei matando-a afogada, mas foi um acidente, então para compensar tentei podar o outro, e deixei a arvorezinha pelada, ah, também teve a vez que eu usei as cortinas dela para acampar no quintal, e depois as esqueci lá no meio da chuva.

Olhei-o pasmada.

_Você é realmente horrível! – constatei.

_E também teve aquela vez com o Darwin, mas não sei se conta porque vovó nunca descobriu...

Mesmo com medo da resposta eu tive que perguntar:

_Quem é Darwin?

_O pássaro de estimação da vovó. – ele explicou.

Engoli em seco, e, mesmo estando apavorada com a resposta, me forcei a perguntar:

_E o que você fez ao pobre pássaro?

_Libertei-o. – respondeu. – Eu nunca quis ter peixinhos ou pássaros porque sabia que ia ficar com pena dos pobres bichinhos aprisionados. Então é lógico que eu tinha pena do Darwin em sua gaiola.

_Faz sentido. – assenti – E um cachorro?

_O que?

_Nunca quis ter um cachorro?

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha:

_Seria um pouquinho irônico, não? E isso para não dizer infame.

Ergui as mãos me rendendo.

_O.K. Você esta certo. Então... Sua avó nunca descobriu que foi você que deixou Darwin fugir?

Antes de responder ele enfiou de uma só vez na boca um dos pedaços de maçã, que foram cortados e descascados de forma a parecerem coelhinhos, me pergunto se foi ele que fez isso...

_Darwin nunca fugiu. Ela o tem até hoje.

Olhei-o surpresa.

_Mas você disse...

_Eu de fato libertei Darwin. – ele confirmou – Só para logo em seguida descobrir que ele não a desejava.

Escolhi duas uvas do cacho, comi uma e perguntei:

_Como assim? – em seguida comi a outra.

_No momento em que abri a porta da gaiola Darwin abriu as asas e saiu voando ficou dando umas voltas no ar, ali por perto mesmo, por uns dez minutos, depois pousou numa árvore ali perto, descansou e limpou um pouco as penas e ai voltou para a gaiola.

_Voltou para a gaiola? – pisquei. – Assim sozinho?

_É. Então eu fechei à gaiola e fugi da cena do crime o mais rápido possível.

_Mas... Por quê? – perguntei chocada.

Inuyasha se serviu de suco, e inclinou-se para trás quando fitou o céu azul.

_Acho que... Como minha avó sempre tratou bem dele, e ele nunca conheceu a liberdade, Darwin não tinha como ou porque a desejar.

Inclinei a cabeça de lado, com um morando a meio caminho da boca.

_Como assim?

_Um tempo depois perguntei sobre Darwin para vovó. Acontece que ele foi um presente do meu pai, não é natural do Japão, nasceu e viveu a vida toda em cativeiro e é legalizado como animal de estimação.

_Que tipo de pássaro é? – perguntei curiosa.

Ele deu de ombros.

_Tudo o que seié que ele é azul e muito barulhento quando há visitas.

_Mesmo assim, fiquei com pena da sua avó, você era mesmo mau.

_Hum? – ele me olhou sem entender – O que? Ficou com pena dela? Não se engane porque aquela velha ainda vai enterrar todos nós e dançar em nossas covas, pode não parecer, mas ela ainda tem a agilidade de uma mulher muito mais jovem, acho que é natural já que ela é uma youkai de sangue puro, eu não faria nada se não soubesse que ela não seria capaz de aguentar e ainda revidar.

_Revidar...?

Desisti de perguntar, e decidi deixar o assunto quieto.

Mas uma coisa eu percebi: quando ele se referia à avó como "aquela velha", ele não dizia num tom pejorativo, na verdade parecia até um termo carinhoso, da mesma forma como quando ele chama a mãe dele de "ofukuru" – embora ela claramente não goste disso – talvez até uma brincadeira íntima entre os dois?

Hum... Como será que a avó dele o chama?

Estava prestes a perguntar isso também, quando Inuyasha tirou de dentro da cesta um ultimo item: uma garrafinha de alumínio, dessas que as pessoas geralmente usam para guardar uísque, destampou-a e deu um gole.

_O que você esta bebendo?! – perguntei horrorizada com a possibilidade de ele dirigir alcoolizado.

Ele me olhou interrogativo, parecendo confuso com o meu espanto.

_Refrigerante. – e me estendeu a garrafinha – Quer?

Encarei a garrafinha repleta de desconfiança e horror.

_Se é mesmo refrigerante, porque colocou nessa garrafinha suspeita?

_Garrafinha suspeita? – ele gargalhou. – Eu só tinha uma garrafa térmica, e achei mais adequado trazer suco do que refrigerante já que a maior parte do nosso lanche hoje é composta inteiramente de frutas. Só que... Bem eu tenho esse péssimo hábito de tomar refrigerante sabe, então coloquei uns goles nessa "garrafinha suspeita". Toma experimenta. – ofereceu-me.

Olhei desconfiada para a garrafinha, quer dizer, eu posso até ver claramente em minha mente Inuyasha abrindo uma daquelas garrafas caras de uísque que Kouga tem no quarto e colocando um pouco nessa garrafinha de alumínio.

Kouga nunca mexe naquelas garrafas, ele nunca vai notar.

_Não obrigada. – neguei.

Ele deu de ombros, tomou mais um pouco do "refrigerante", fechou a garrafinha e voltou a coloca-la dentro da cesta.

_Ah vamos lá, pare de me olhar assim, é só refrigerante, eu juro. – disse quando percebeu que eu ainda o olhava. – Olha você não quer experimentar, mas, para provar que estou dizendo à verdade que tal sentir o meu hálito?

_Esta me achando com cara de bafômetro?

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

_Eu juro que não tenho mau hálito.

_Hum... O.K. – Concordei, mas só porque não quero correr o risco de ter que voltar para casa de carona com um motorista alcoolizado.

Apoiando-me com as mãos inclinei-me para frente e fechei os olhos empurrando o rosto para frente.

Senti uma mão de Inuyasha deslizar por meu pescoço para meu ombro enquanto ele vinha se aproximando, e então... Sua boca estava sobre a minha.

Mas o que?!

Abri os olhos de repente, e lá estava Inuyasha: beijando-me.

Fiquei de olhos arregalados por mais alguns segundos, completamente surpresa com essa atitude dele, sem saber por que de repente, ele quis me beijar, e comecei a pensar em centenas de razões para isso... Até que decidi que isso não me importava, nem um pouquinho, e correspondi ao beijo também.

Quando nos separamos, eu fiquei envergonhada demais para encará-lo e fiquei olhando para o chão, arrancando um pouquinho de grama dali.

_Aproveitador. – resmunguei.

Ele riu.

_Ei, eu te disse para sentir meu hálito, não disse como.

_Mas você me enganou! – acusei encarando-o.

Inuyasha abriu um sorriso esperto.

_Bem... Você não reclamou muito quanto a isso. – Corando voltei a desviar minha atenção para o chão. – Mas então, sentiu algum álcool no meu hálito?

_O que? – encarei-o.

_Já se esqueceu? – ele riu.

_Ah! – lembrei-me – Não, não senti gosto de álcool algum.

_Então, como eu disse era apenas refrigerante.

Ele inclinou-se para trás e deitou-se no gramado apoiado sobre os cotovelos.

Aproximei-me um pouco mais, e sem saber de onde tirei coragem para isso – talvez tivesse mesmo álcool naquela garrafinha – umedeci os lábios e falei:

_Que dizer... Eu não sei, foi um pouco rápido, não deu para saber se tinha ou não álcool. Então talvez... Devêssemos tentar de novo?

Inuyasha olhou-me surpreso, mas então, lentamente, um sorriso começou a abrir-se em seu rosto.

_Como quiser.

Pegando-me uma mão ele puxou-me contra si e enlaçando seu braço á minha cintura grudou sua boca á minha, e eu passei o braço ao redor do seu pescoço e prontamente correspondi.

Buda. O que estou fazendo?!

Buda. O que estou fazendo?!

Buda. O que estou f...?! Que saber? Quem se importa?!

Eu sinto como se isso já tivesse de ter acontecido há muito tempo. Mas não entendo por que.

Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu posso ser inteligente, mas nesse momento, tudo o que eu sei é que nada sei.

Inuyasha e eu nos separamos.

Ele ainda estava deitado sobre a grama, apoiado em um dos cotovelos com um dos braços ao redor de minha cintura, mas agora, eu estava inclinada sobre ele, apoiando-me com uma das mãos no chão enquanto descansava a outra em seu ombro, e nossos rostos ainda estavam extremamente próximos.

_De novo? – ele perguntou.

E eu assenti.

Ficamos daquele jeito por mais um tempo, e quando voltamos a nos separar ele comentou:

_Sua boca esta cheirando a morangos. Quantos desses, você já comeu?

Corei até meu rosto ficar tão vermelho quanto os ditos morangos e me afastei.

_Alguns... – respondi, e já ia escolhendo um morango, mas na ultima hora mudei de ideia e optei por um desses pedacinhos cortados de maçã.

Inuyasha ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos me observou comer por uns segundos.

_Escuta... – chamou – Seu irmão não surta nem nada assim quando você sai com alguém, né?

Mesmo sem entender porque de repente ele estava falando em Sota, eu pensei por um tempo antes de responder com sinceridade:

_Acho que não. Mas como eu nunca sai com ninguém fracamente não há como eu saber com certeza.

Sentando-se de repente Inuyasha perguntou surpreso:

_Nunca saiu com ninguém?!

_Inuyasha, eu sou modelo desde antes do meu nascimento, mal tinha tempo de ir à escola, acha que alguma vez tive tempo de sair com alguém? – ri. – Mas por que perguntou sobre Sota?

Ele pareceu sem jeito de repente.

_Bem, você soube que Sota e Sango já não estão mais juntos?

O que? Como assim? Desde quando Sota e Sango estavam...? Ah, espera, ele esta falando de mim... Não me culpem pela confusão, é que ainda estou um pouco desnorteada e aérea pelos acontecimentos da última meia hora. E vocês leitoras é bom irem já tirando esses sorrisinhos dos rostos!

_Ah, sim, Sota me contou. – respondi. – Que tem isso? Acha que ele esta agindo feito um psicopata desde então?

Se Inuyasha acha que ficar comendo dúzias de ovos crus é coisa de psicopata, esse menino tem problemas.

_Ah não. É porque depois que terminou com Sota, Sango começou a sair com Miroku. Sabe quem é Miroku?

Só o infeliz sem vergonha de olhos azuis que me roubou a minha melhor amiga.

_Não tenho ideia. – respondi entre dentes.

_Bem, ele é colega de quarto do Kohaku.

Dei uma risadinha sinistra.

_Pior para ele.

_Ah, então você já viu esse filme antes! – exclamou Inuyasha – Porque desde que começou a sair com Sango, Miroku tem-me contato umas histórias bem macabras de seu colega de quarto, acha até que Kohaku esta tentando mata-lo. – deu uma risadinha – Quem diria né? Justo o Kohaku que sempre foi tão na dele.

_Bem, mas Miroku esta exagerando. – parti em defesa de meu gentil amigo – Kohaku só quer assustá-lo, ele faz isso sempre que Sango começa a sair com alguém.

_Nunca o vi tentando assustar seu irmão. – Inuyasha argumentou.

_Ai é outra história. – respondi – Porque se Kohaku realmente quisesse matar Miroku ele já teria sido encontrado jogado com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados em alguma sarjeta e ninguém nunca poderia pensar ou mesmo provar que Kohaku teve algo haver com isso.

De olhos arregalados Inuyasha perguntou:

_Como assim?!

_Kohaku conhece 99 tipos de venenos indetectáveis.

Ele quase caiu para trás, juro!

_Por que ele sabe uma coisa dessas?!

_Ah... No primeiro ano do ensino médio ele, Sota, Sango e mais duas pessoas apresentaram um trabalho com esse tema. Lembro que eu até ajudei.

_Mas que tipo de trabalho escolar é esse?!

_Do tipo normal, acho.

_Espera! Tempo! – ele formou um "T" com as mãos, como se estivéssemos em um jogo de futebol – Você disse que Sota também apresentou esse trabalho?

_Disse. – Respondi vendo Inuyasha empalidecer na hora. – Sota não vai tentar te envenenar!

_Certo. – ele engoliu em seco, mas depois deu um sorrisinho de canto, que só me deu vontade de voltar a beijá-lo... Espera. O que?! – Mas eu só estava pensando que é melhor Miroku tomar o triplo de cuidado, já que ele esta cercado de pessoas especialistas em venenos não detectáveis.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça bem de leve.

_Será que podemos mudar de assunto agora? – perguntei.

_Certo. – ele jogou uma uva para o alto e a apanhou com a boca, Kagome, pare de olhar para a boca dele! Pare! Pare! – Então... O que mais você sabe fazer?

_Hã? O que? – perguntei distraída – Como assim?

_Você é autodidata e poliglota, porque fala cinco línguas diferentes. O que mais sabe fazer?

_Disfarçar-me de homem e jogar futebol fingindo ser meu irmão._

Inclino a cabeça de lado sorrindo.

_Eu estava pensando em começar a aprender alemão. Mas acabei deixando a ideia de lado quando vim para cá.

_Muito trabalho?

_É.

_E o que mais?

_Sou boa em fazer cálculos de cabeça.

_Sério?

_Serio.

_Então. – ele começou a comer um morango lentamente, como se estivesse pensando em algo, não consigo desgrudar os olhos, isso é brincadeira, ele deve estar fazendo de propósito só pode! E eu que sempre achei que só as mulheres podiam provocar com frutas... – Qual é o valor d sendo que p(x) = x³ + (3a + 3). x² + 11x + 3b é divisível por q(x) = (x – 3) e (x + 1)?

Franzi o cenho para ele.

_Você esta brincando, não é?

_Estou – ele admitiu.

_Polinômios. Sério? – girei os olhos.

_Mas você consegue fazer assim de cabeça?

_Consigo.

_Então?

_O que?

_Qual o resultado?

_Pensei que tivesse dito que estava brincando.

_E estou, mas quero realmente saber a resposta...

Suspirei.

_Certo... Só deixe eu me concentrar um pouco. – pedi.

E isso significa: pare de me provocar com esses morangos! Droga!

Sem outra escolha desviei o olhar e fechei-os com força, para tentar me concentrar, mas eu sei que ele ainda esta comendo morango, eu quase posso sentir o gosto de morangos em sua boca... Ele me drogou. Só pode! Se não por que eu estaria tendo tantas dificuldades em me concentrar? E por que meu rosto estaria tão quente?

Indefesa, começo a murmurar comigo mesma, buscando uma maior concentração, e ao fim de dois minutos viro-me e respondo:

_A val vale sete.

_Você esta chutando! – Ele afirmou surpreso. – Não pode realmente ter feito toda essa conta assim de cabeça, em um minuto!

_Dois. – corrigi – Até que demorei.

_Meu Buda!

Ah que ótimo Kagome. Agora você não é só esquisita, é também uma aberração... Isso me faz lembrar que na terceira série eu tive um professor de matemática que parecia até que tinha medo de mim. Especialmente quando ele estava explicando alguma conta no quadro, mostrando-a passo a passo e eu de repente dava logo a resposta.

_Que tal falarmos de outra coisa? – sugeri.

Mas o que eu queria realmente dizer era: Que tal nós apenas pararmos de falar e nos beijarmos de novo?

Muito bem agora é oficial: ele me drogou!

_Certo, então... – ele coçou levemente o queixo e a orelha esquerda moveu-se naquele seu tique inconsciente – Quando foi a primeira vez que você beijou alguém?

_O que? – Pulei de susto. – Que tipo de pergunta é essa?!

_Você disse para falarmos de outra coisa. – ele me olhou inocentemente.

_Mas disso? – reclamei tomando uns bons goles do meu suco.

_Bem... É. – ele deu de ombros.

Coloquei o copo vazio sobre a toalha.

_Nunca, tá legal? – admiti.

Ele riu levemente.

_Por experiência própria posso dizer que isso não é verdade.

Novamente mais vermelha que um morango eu peguei a dita fruta e dei uma mordida.

_Não estou dizendo que sou BV. – falei – Só que tem uma grande diferença em ser beijada e beijar alguém. E eu nunca beijei ninguém, pelo menos não desse jeito que você quer saber, só fui beijada.

_O.K. Entendi. – ele começou a comer bolachas. – Então vou reformular a minha pergunta: quando foi seu primeiro beijo?

Peguei um dos pedaços de maçã e franzi o cenho para o petisco como se ele fosse o responsável por de repente Inuyasha estar fazendo perguntas que me deixam assim tão sem graça.

_Mas afinal por que você insisti nisso?

_Sei lá.

_Eu preciso mesmo responder?

_Só se quiser. – suspirei aliviada – Mas é claro, nós também podíamos fazer um trato...

Maldito!

Olhei-o pelo canto dos olhos e só pelo sorriso que ele exibia eu soube que ele fez de propósito.

_Que trato? – não resisti em perguntar.

_Eu te deixo me fazer perguntas também. Qualquer pergunta.

_Hum... – pensei – Há vinte meses.

_O que? – ele piscou.

_Meu primeiro beijo. – respondi – Foi roubado há vinte meses.

Inuyasha me olhou por alguns segundos, eu sei que ele quer perguntar mais, mas fizemos um trato, portanto agora é a minha vez de perguntar.

_E quanto a você?

_O que tenho eu?

_Seu primeiro beijo.

Aquilo sim o fez gargalhar.

_Olho por olho eu suponho!

_Na mosca. – assumi. – E então?

_Eu conto. – Inuyasha concordou, soprando uma mecha de cabelo para longe do rosto – Mas me prometa que se algum dia encontrar Sesshoumaru ou Rin não vai contar nada para eles.

Olhei-o cautelosamente e me afastei um pouco.

_Certo. – concordei – Mas agora estou até com medo de saber.

Rindo sinistramente Inuyasha respondeu-me:

_Tarde demais, agora eu vou contar! – e não demorou a cumprir com a promessa – Eu tinha quatorze anos, e quem me deu meu primeiro beijo foi Nice a prima de Sesshoumaru, que, como todo o resto da família dele, é uma youkai de sangue puro.

Certo, então o primeiro beijo dele foi com a prima youkai do meio irmão dele, mas o que isso tem de tão grave? Curiosa eu voltei a me aproximar.

_E o que isso tem demais afinal?

_Ela é a melhor amiga de Rin, e a única prima de Sesshoumaru. Deu pra entender um pouquinho? Eles me matariam. Mesmo que ela seja quatro anos mais velha e tenha sido ela a me beijar...

_Quer me explicar essa história direito?

_Até posso. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas vou cobrar um preço.

_Qual? – perguntei ingênua.

Ele me olhou sorrindo, mas não um sorriso qualquer, e meio segundo antes dele levar a mão à parte de trás da minha cabeça e puxar-me em sua direção eu já sabia o que ele iria querer.

E, devo confessar, eu não fiquei nem um pouquinho relutante em pagar o tal preço.

*.*.*.*

Certo, eu não consegui postar em nenhuma das datas as quais me propus – e me martirizei por causa disso – mas realmente me esforcei para tentar postar antes do fim de novembro. Nem pensar em deixar minhas leitoras desamparadas por mais de um mês de novo.

Então é isso gente. Acho que agora só nos falaremos de novo lá pelo natal. Até a próxima. o/

**Respostas as review's:**

**Katrini Magnus**: Com certeza! Acho que ninguém esperava por esse lado obscuro do Kohaku KKKKKK.

**Priscila Cullen**: E ai, oque achou do encontro deles? E pode esperar que no próximo tem mais.

Ah, nem me fale, você não faz ideia de como foi difícil fazer o meu irmão começar a ver FMA.

**Agome chan**: Então você gostou da vingança é? E da primeira parte do encontro? É que eu não sou muito boa com essa coisa de romance.

**Yogoto****: **Pode esperar que sem ser no próximo capítulo no outro a Sango já volta com a corda toda! Kouga desistir da Kah? Nem pensar!

**joh chan****: **Ah, com certeza serviu! Não, não, pode ficar com seus sobrinhos ai, a casa aqui é pequena sabe...

Também acho que sim, mas até agora não pensei em um momento para eles se conhecerem.

Pode ficar tranquila, porque sem ser no próximo capitulo no outro a Sango já estará de volta.

Fique tranquila era exatamente por isso sim (o que significa que agora é uma autora já maior de idade que esta lhe respondendo), pena que eu não consegui postar... *fungo* E eu que todos os anos gostava de postar uma oneshort no me niver...


	40. O ataque da coelhinha da lua

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_O dinheiro não traz felicidade. Me de o seu e seja feliz. :D_

Ela é o cara.

.

O ataque da coelhinha da lua.

Envolvida na espuma da banheira de água quentinha do Kouga eu suspirei e afundei um pouco mais na água, até ela já estar batendo em meu queixo, e fingi que o que estava me deixando corada era o calor da água, e não as memórias do dia anterior.

Depois que Inuyasha e eu nos separamos ele me fez sentar entre suas pernas e apoiou o queixo em meu ombro com as mãos envolvendo minha barriga, e só então começou a me contar sobre ele e Nice:

_Bem, então como eu disse eu tinha quatorze anos. Era aniversário da tia esnobe do Sesshoumaru...

_Inuyasha! – repreendi.

_O que? É verdade! Meu irmão vem de família, pelo lado da mãe, extremamente esnobe e preconceituosa, por isso que o Sesshoumaru é tão chato, mas ele era muito pior antes de conhecer a Rin, ah sim, com exceção de Nice toda a família materna de Sesshoumaru odeia Rin, porque ela é humana, mas a mãe dele "a suporta" porque sabe que ela o faz feliz.

Engoli em seco.

_Então... Voltando a você e a Nice...

_Ah claro. Então, a mãe de Nice estava fazendo aniversario e Sesshoumaru tinha que ir para dar seus parabéns, não que ele se importe, mas em fim, o papai também foi porque afinal era o aniversario da prima dele, né...

_Prima?! – interrompi – A tia do seu irmão é prima do seu pai? Mas então a mãe dele também é...

_Pois é. – Inuyasha deu de ombros – Youkais de sangue puro costumam casar entre si para manter a pureza do sangue, acho até que é por isso que o Sesshoumaru é assim.

_Isso não tem nada haver. – protestei. – Essa história de que casamento entre primos gera crianças deficientes é pura fantasia, na verdade o que causa isso é a incompatibilidade do sangue dos genitores sejam eles parentes próximos ou não...

Calei-me quando Inuyasha puxou meu queixo de lado e me deu um selinho.

_Vamos deixar essa aula de genética para depois. – disse. – Tenho para mim até que a mãe do Sesshoumaru e a tia dele planejavam junta-lo com a Nice. Mas em fim, naquele dia mamãe não estava em casa, e mesmo eu já tendo quatorze anos papai não quis me deixar sozinho, porque da última vez eu quase explodi a casa...

_Não vou nem perguntar.

_Melhor mesmo. A Nice sabe que eu sempre me senti desconfortável naquela casa, afinal eu sou o filho da segunda esposa do meu pai, e pior que isso, eu sou um hanyou, então me levou lá para os fundos onde ficava a antiga casa da árvore dela, roubou alguns docinhos e salgadinhos, mais uma fatia de bolo, e ficamos por lá, ela também não estava muito a fim de festa porque o namorado tinha acabado de terminar com ela, e eu estava lá me empanturrando de comida, quando ela começou a vir com umas perguntas estranhas tipo: "Eu sou chata? Gorda? Feia? Estranha?" E como eu respondia não para tudo ela perguntou: "Então é porque eu beijo mal não é?!" e eu respondi que eu não tinha como responder se ela beijava mal ou não, e ai sem mais nem menos ela se aproximou e me beijou.

Surpresa eu me afastei dele sentando-me ereta.

_Mas assim do nada?

_Nice sempre foi muito espontânea.

_E bota espontânea! E quanto durou? – virei-me de frente para ele.

_O que?

_O beijo!

_Ah, uns sete ou oito segundos.

_E depois?

_Bem, eu respondi que ela não beijava assim tão mal, e ela me disse "em compensação você precisa praticar um pouquinho ainda".

É sério, até agora, mais de doze horas depois, quando me lembro de que ele disse isso eu ainda dou risada, riso este que logo é substituída por uma vermelhidão de constrangimento absurdo quando me lembro do que ele disse a seguir:

_Mas é claro que você vai concordar que eu obviamente melhorei minha técnica desde então.

Ah o rubor nas faces. E pensar que antigamente as jovens beliscavam as bochechas para que elas ficassem com um ar rosado e saudável.

Por sorte depois ele mudou de assunto:

_Certo, mas agora que te contei essa história super chata.

_Não foi chata.

_Acho que tenho direito a fazer algumas perguntas.

Certo, talvez nem tanta sorte assim.

Engoli em seco.

_Que tipo de perguntas?

_Não sei ainda.

_Tudo bem. – concordei. – Mas apenas dez.

_O que? Por que tem que ser limitado?! – ele reclamou.

_Para você não abusar é claro. – mostrei-lhe a língua, num ato muito maduro, diga-se de passagem.

_O.K, então... Primeira pergunta: O que você acha de "Alice no País das Maravilhas"?

_O que? – surpreendi-me. – Por que quer saber isso?

Inuyasha girou os olhos.

_Você sempre tem que saber o porquê das coisas?

_Ás vezes. – admiti constrangida – Mas então... Eu sempre gostei bastante desse clássico, e passei a gostar ainda mais depois que foi lançada aquela nova versão com o Johnny Depp.

_Isso é porque Johnny Depp é o cara! – ele ergueu o polegar para mim.

_Na verdade foi porque eu nunca me conformei com o fato de que tudo o que Alice tivesse passado no país das maravilhas fosse um sonho. – dei uma risadinha – Mas não posso discordar disso, Johnny Depp realmente é o cara!

_Segunda pergunta: Qual sua cor favorita?

_Verde. – respondi de prontidão.

Ele me analisou por alguns instantes.

_Qualquer tom de verde?

_Não. – neguei – Acho alguns tons mais bonitos que outros. Ah! E só para você saber isso já valeu como a terceira pergunta.

_O que?! – ele pulou – Não! Não vale! Você me manipulou!

_Talvez. – admiti.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos, achei que ele ia pedir reembolso, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas ao invés disso passou para a próxima pergunta:

_Qual o seu número favorito?

_Número favorito?

_Vamos lá, todo mundo tem um número favorito! Olha, o meu, por exemplo, é o número três, ou então qualquer número divisível por cinco.

_Mas três não é divisível por cinco. – constatei confusa.

_Eu sei. – Inuyasha piscou. – Eu não sou alguém que faça sentido. Mas e então, qual o seu número favorito?

Suspirei.

_O.K, é 1089.

_Se eu perguntar "por quê?" vai valer como quinta pergunta?

_Vai.

_Ah, que se dane. Por quê?

_Porque 1089 é considerado o número mágico. – e antes que ele perguntasse ergui a mão – É bem simples, me diga um número formado por três dígitos, distintos.

_Hã... 124?

_O.K, agora o oposto desse número é 421. Então nós pegamos e subtraímos do maior = 421 – 124. O resultado é 297.

_E dai?

_Agora vamos somar 297, com o seu oposto, 792. Adivinha qual o resultado.

_1089? – ele chutou.

Animada eu joguei os braços para o alto.

_Exatamente! E você pode fazer isso com qualquer número de três dígitos distintos, não importa qual seja o número, se você seguir esses passos vai sempre dar 1089!

E só percebi que tinha me empolgado demais quando Inuyasha cobriu a boca com a mão para que eu não visse que ele estava rindo, e senti meu rosto ferver de constrangimento, acho que todo o sangue foi para o meu rosto.

_Você gosta mesmo desse número.

Envergonhada eu abaixei a cabeça.

_Próxima pergunta, por favor. – apressei.

E isso só o fez rir ainda mais.

_Certo então... Agora é a quinta, não é? – perguntou inocentemente.

_Engraçadinho, é a sexta.

_Não me culpe por tentar. – ele ergueu as mãos – Lá vai: Quando foi seu primeiro tombo de bicicleta.

Pensei um pouco nisso, depois dei de ombros.

_Eu tinha uns cinco e tantos anos, acho, foi uns dias depois do natal.

_Cinco anos? Mas nessa época as bicicletas não costumam ter rodinhas?

_Pois é, só que eu tinha ganhado a bicicleta de presente de natal e foi meu pai quem montou, acho que ele não soube aparafusar direito, e as ruas estavam cheias de gelo, então já viu né.

Inuyasha me olhou chocado.

_Não!

_Pois é, foi rodinha pra um lado, guidom para o outro, banco pra lá e menina pra cá, foi uma luta me convencerem a subir da bicicleta de novo, e mesmo assim só conseguiram na primavera seguinte e só porque mamãe me garantiu que ela mesma tinha montado a bicicleta dessa vez.

_Que família estranha a sua!

Dei de ombros.

_Pois é, e olha que eu nem te falei da vez em que o papai tentou construir aquela casa na árvore lá nos fundos com Sota.

_Ai meu Buda!

_Até hoje Sota ainda guarda o Raio-X do braço que quebrou.

_E a casa na árvore?

_O que tem?

_Pelo menos conseguiram montá-la?

_Ah... Não. Os dois nem sabiam mesmo por onde começar, só tiveram a ideia porque viram muitos filmes americanos naquela semana, mas foi só fogo de palha, duas semanas depois de Sota tirar o gesso papai apareceu com uma moto emprestada em casa.

_Seu pai deve ser alguém bem peculiar.

_Ele foi. – admiti – Só que já morreu.

Fez-se então um daqueles silêncios constrangedores, que ninguém sabe como se formou e nem como desfazê-lo, e aquela típica duvida de "como quebrar o gelo?" pairou no ar, até que ele deu um sorrisinho sem graça e comentou:

_Então pelo jeito ele deve estar fazendo a maior bagunça lá no além.

_Com certeza! – concordei de prontidão.

_E a sua primeira queda de skate?

_Nunca andei de Skate.

E de novo o silêncio, só que este silêncio era diferente do primeiro, porque nenhum de nós parecia ter ficado de repente constrangido e sem jeito, era apenas Inuyasha que parecia ter bugado de vez, como se alguém tivesse apontado o controle remoto para ele e apertado o botão "pausa".

Ergui a mão e estalei os dedos algumas vezes em frente ao seu rosto.

_Inuyasha! – chamei – Ei Inuyasha, o que foi? Esta tudo bem?

Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça.

_Desculpe, acho que ouvi errado... – suas orelhas moveram-se – Você disse que nunca...?

_Nunca andei de skate. – repeti lentamente, para que ele entendesse com clareza – Você ouviu corretamente sim. Mas por que isso o deixa tão surpreso?

Inuyasha levantou-se com um salto, tão rápido que no susto eu quase caio para trás.

_Mas isso é inconcebível! – proferiu – Eu não posso aceitar isso!

Olhei-o espantada.

_Que eu nunca tenha andado de Skate? Por quê?

_Porque você é Higurashi Kagome! – afirmou com convicção – Uma modelo juvenil nacionalmente famosa, que além de poliglota e autodidata é também quase uma calculadora humana! Eu não posso aceitar que você nunca tenha andado de skate na vida!

E de repente voltou a abaixar-se e começou a guardar as coisas de volta na cesta.

_Mas o que tem isso demais? – perguntei ainda surpresa com sua reação. – Sota também nunca pisou num skate, que eu saiba.

Certo, então... Vocês estão prontas para uma pequena historinha minha?

O.K, lá vai: Quando Sota tinha por volta de treze anos, e eu onze, ele enfiou na cabeça que queria aprender a andar de skate, e começou a azucrinar nossa mãe quase todo bendito dia para ganhar um skate no aniversario dele.

E mamãe sabia que se desse um skate a ele, não demoraria muito para eu querer aprender também e começar a perturbá-lo até ele me deixar subir no skate e me ensinar a andar.

Só que nessa época nós já moramos no templo Higurashi, e, bem, esses templos budistas costumam ficar bem no alto, e tem aquelas escadarias imensas, e o templo Higurashi não é diferente, e mamãe achou que dar uma prancha sobre rodas ao meu irmão – e por consequência deixa-la ao meu alcance – seria praticamente a mesma coisa que nos mandar rolar escadas a baixo e fazermos de tudo para garantimos que íamos quebrar o pescoço na queda.

Inuyasha terminou de guardar tudo na cesta e me olhou decidido.

_Do seu irmão eu cuido depois, agora o assunto aqui é você. – levantou-se e puxou-me pela mão para que eu o imitasse – Vamos.

_O que? – surpreendi-me – Aonde?

_Acho que vi uma pista de obstáculos do outro lado da praça quando estávamos vindos para cá.

Tentei parar de caminhar, mas ele não me deu trégua.

_O que? Por que precisamos de uma pista dessas?

Inuyasha parou e virou-se para responder de forma absoluta e obstinada:

_Porque hoje você vai ter sua primeira aula da vida sobre andar de skate.

Arregalei os olhos.

_Mas pra que tudo isso?

_Porque é bom ter novas experiências de vida.

E voltamos a caminhar.

_Pode até ser, mas não experiências que pode me quebrar ossos.

_Eu não estou dizendo que você vai ter que fazer manobras radicais nem nada do tipo. – disse – Só ficar em cima de uma prancha e...

_E suas duas perguntas restantes?

_Três. – corrigiu-me – Deixa na conta.

_Duas. – insistiu – Contou quando você perguntou sobre a casa da árvore.

_Mas que extorsão! – ele reclamou.

_Inuyasha eu estou avisando! – tentei usar meu tom ameaçador – Se eu voltar com um só hematoma, minha mãe vem atrás da sua cabeça.

Para falar a verdade eu nem estou assim com tanto medo de me machucar – embora tenha que admitir que a ideia de quebrar algum osso não me seja nada atraente – mas é que seria difícil explicar depois como no mesmo dia "Sota" e Kagome aparecem com um machucado exatamente igual sem que haja qualquer ligação nisso.

Inuyasha perceberia no ato!

_Já disse que vai ficar tudo bem. – Inuyasha apertou levemente a minha mão – Eu não vou te deixar cair.

Certo. Admito que isso foi fofo.

_Mas...

_Olha lá a pista! – ele interrompeu-me. – Eu sabia que tinha visto uma! Venha, vamos até lá.

_Mas como é que você pretende me ensinar a andar de skate se não temos nenhum equipamento?! – consegui dizer o que estava pensando.

_Nós pedimos emprestado.

Olhei-o estupefata.

_Esta brincando, não é?

_Não. – respondeu – Olha lá, nem é tão complicado, você não precisa ficar com medo.

Paramos próximos à pista e observamos.

Havia ao todo quatro skatistas, dois deles estavam fazendo algumas manobras na pista indo de lá para cá o que não me pareceu nada parecido com "nem é tão complicado" – espere eu estou mesmo cogitando a ideia de subir numa coisa dessas?! – enquanto um terceiro, parado ao lado da pista, do lado oposto ao que estávamos, parecia filmar as manobras com um celular, e o quarto sentava-se ao lado dele olhando com apenas um olho – o outro olho estava escondido atrás de uma franja longa e lisa cujas pontas haviam sido tingidas de verde – entediado para os dois primeiros.

_Viu? – Inuyasha puxou-me um paço à frente – É fácil...

E foi ai que o "fácil" se provou não ser tão fácil assim: um dos skatistas deve ter feito alguma manobra errada, porque acabou indo alto demais ao saltar e perdendo o controle do skate, caindo de costas na pista com um estrondo alto, que me fez imediatamente liberta-me de Inuyasha e cobrir a boca para não gritar, mas ainda não tinha acabado, porque o skate, que foi ainda mais alto que ele, acabou caindo em cima dele, e justo _naquele lugar._

E as mãos que antes cobriam minha boca passaram a cobrir meus olhos arregalados – com os dedos bem afastados entre si para que eu pudesse continuar vendo, o skatista caído se contorcendo e gemendo de dor no meio da pista.

Inuyasha deve ter percebido minha expressão de pânico, porque me sorriu amarelo e disse:

_Aposto que ele tá numa boa.

_Numa boa nada, eu estou numa péssima. – gemeu o tal skatista, passando por nós sendo carregado por dois de seus companheiros.

Olhei para Inuyasha com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas.

_Essa foi uma péssima ideia sua! – afirmei – Vamos embora!

_Não, espera! – ele segurou meu braço – Ainda sobrou um!

E era o quarto skatista, aquele entediado da franja comprida com as pontas tingidas de verde, só que agora não parecia tão entediado assim, pois estava rindo consigo mesmo olhando alguma coisa no celular, provavelmente o vídeo recém-gravado da baita queda que o seu colega acabou de levar – Como as pessoas são sádicas! – mas ergueu o rosto quando Inuyasha e eu paramos a sua frente.

_Que foi? – perguntou.

Inuyasha apontou os skates e os capacetes ao seu lado, deixado lá pelos outros.

_Pode nos emprestar suas coisas por uns dez minutos?

_É claro que não. – respondi no lugar do rapaz – Ele nem nos conhece!

Mas, talvez só pra contrariar, esse rapaz tem cara de quem gosta de ser "do contra", ele respondeu:

_Peguem. – deu de ombros – Não é meu mesmo.

Olhei-o com os olhos arregalados enquanto Inuyasha escolhia um skate e um capacete.

_Você esta louco?! – reclamei – Nós podemos ser terroristas sabia?!

_Vocês são terroristas? – Ele soprou a franja com cara de tédio.

_Não. – Inuyasha respondeu.

_Então podem levar. – e voltou a prestar atenção em seu celular.

Inuyasha virou-se para mim com um grande sorriso, um skate numa mãe e um capacete na outra.

_Carinha legal! – afirmou.

Cruzei os braços.

_Não achei tanto assim.

_Ah, só mais uma coisa. – Inuyasha virou-se de novo para o garoto, ignorando completamente meu comentário – Pode olhar as nossas coisas?

E indicou a cesta que ele tinha deixado no chão quando pegou o capacete e o skate.

O garoto nem sequer ergueu o olho do celular, acho que agora ele esta trocando mensagens, e respondeu um "pode ser", mas tenho minhas duvidas de que ele realmente escutou o que Inuyasha disse, mesmo assim o hanyou pareceu satisfeito com a resposta virou-se e começou a se afastar dali, dizendo-me para segui-lo.

E, bem, eu fui, sei que de qualquer jeito se eu não for ele vai voltar para me buscar mesmo.

_Ainda não entendi porque isso é tão crucial para você! – reclamei erguendo os braços – É por que a Kikyou sabe andar de skate?

_Kikyou não sabe andar nem de bicicleta! – respondeu-me largando o skate no chão e me estendendo o capacete – Colocá-la em cima de um desses seria um desastre.

Peguei o capacete de má vontade e coloquei-o na cabeça.

_E eu caí de uma bicicleta de rodinhas aos cinco anos! – reclamei – Desista dessa ideia Inuyasha e evite novamente um desastre.

_Bela tentativa, mas você já me contou essa história, você não caiu, a bicicleta é que desmontou!

_Droga! – praguejei.

Sorrindo Inuyasha apontou meus sapatos.

_Pode ir tirando.

_Como assim?

_Você não quer subir em uma superfície sobre rodas usando sapatos de salto alto. Quer?

_Eu nem queria subir nisso, só para começo de conversa! – respondi.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

_Pode ir tirando.

Apoiando-me nele em fiquei num pé só para tirar o sapato.

_Por que sempre que eu uso saltos você me faz tirá-los?

Reclamei lembrando-me da ultima vez que usara sapatos de salto para sair com ele.

_E você? Por que insisti em continuar usando esse tipo desconfortável de sapato? – ele replicou.

Ainda apoiada nele, troquei de um pé para o outro, para tirar o outro sapato.

_Porque deixam minhas pernas bonitas. – respondi – E me fazem parecer mais alta.

Soltei-o e fiquei parada a sua frente, só de meias na grama, com os sapatos das mãos, fazendo "bico" quando Inuyasha começou a rir.

_Admita logo. – ele riu. – É só pela altura mesmo, porque da ultima vez nem dava para ver suas pernas.

Soltei o ar pela boca.

_Tá. – falei – Eu tenho 1,62 por isso sou mais modelo comercial do que manequim. Então sim. É só pela altura.

E também porque mamãe mandou que eu ficasse treinando para não perder a pratica, mas ele não precisa saber dessa parte.

_Você é a primeira modelo que eu conheço que tem complexo com a altura.

Cutuquei lhe o peito com a ponta do dedo indicador.

_E quantas modelos você já conheceu afinal?

_Você é a primeira. – admitiu – Agora, senhorita, por favor... – e estendeu-me a mão com um pequeno floreio.

Olhei-o pasmada aceitando sua mão.

_Você tem modos! – afirmei.

Ele riu.

_Claro que tenho.

_Mas eu pensei...

_Minha mãe não criou nenhum filho mal educado. – afirmou – Eu é que nunca tive interesse algum em usar o que ela me ensinou.

_E por que aceitou a ajuda de Sota? – perguntei.

_Para ver se ele calava a boca.

Respondeu colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros e as suas próprias próximas aos meus quadris.

_E era um ogro com kikyou sem mais nem menos?

Inuyasha fez uma careta.

_Nunca fui "um ogro" com Kikyou. Eu só não me ligava muito em abrir a porta do carro, puxar a cadeira para ela sentar, escutar o que ela estava falando e todas essas frescuras.

Bati-lhe no ombro.

_Você nem sequer ouvia o que ela dizia?!

Inuyasha encolheu-se um pouco.

_Hum... Mas só às vezes, só que ela nunca notou.

Ele olhou de um lado para o outro antes de se aproximar de meu ouvido esquerdo e sussurrar:

_Eu pesco palavras.

Seu hálito quente me deu arrepios, mas para que ele não percebesse o empurrei bem de leve.

_Canalha! – falei – Então você também não escuta quando eu falo?!

Ele deu de ombros.

_Com você é diferente, você sempre diz coisas interessantes.

Pisquei.

_Como assim?

_Me diga uma coisa que eu provavelmente não saiba! – disse de supetão.

_Se colocarmos segundo as proporções a fome de um Louva-a-Deus só que equipara à fome de um leão. – respondi na mesma hora.

_Viu só? – Inuyasha riu – Como eu poderia deixar de ouvir qualquer coisa do que você diz?!

Ele deu-me um selinho e olhou com um sorriso brilhante e fascinado.

Envergonhada eu desviei o olhar para que ele não visse o quão vermelho meu rosto tinha ficado por causa de seu comentário – já que geralmente as pessoas me mandam calar a boca porque acham muito irritante quando eu começo a falar coisas sem sentido desse tipo – e percebi algo: o cenário a nossa volta estava se movendo.

Não muito, é verdade, mas de uma forma bem vagarosa... Estava.

Virei-me novamente para ele.

_Por que o cenário esta se movendo a nossa volta?

_Não esta. – ele riu – Nós estamos!

_Estamos?

E confusa olhei para nossos pés, foi quando percebi que eu, de alguma forma em algum momento havia subido no skate, e agora me movia lentamente em cima dele, por isso ele havia colocado minhas mãos em seus ombros e as suas em meus quadris.

_Ah! – gritei – Me deixa descer!

_Calma! – ele respondeu – Você estava indo bem até agora.

Ainda me movendo sobre a base com rodas eu agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e pressionei meu nariz na curva de seu ombro com o pescoço.

_Porque eu estava salva na minha santa ignorância! – respondi com a voz abafada. – Me deixa descer!

_Se acalme você nem esta pulando de Bung Jump! – ele riu – Nem é tão alto assim, seus sapatos são bem mais altos que isso.

Agarrei-me a ele com mais força.

_Meus sapatos não têm rodas.

Ele riu ainda mais.

_Não acredito que esta assim tão apavorada porque descobriu que esta em cima de um skate. Se acalme, eu estou te segurando. O.K?

Eu suspirei, conseguindo me acalmar levemente e larga-lo, antes que o estrangulasse de vez com o meu pânico.

_O.K. – suspirei – O.K... Agora...

_O que?

_Deixa-me descer! – implorei.

_Tudo bem. – ele riu se afastando e me dando a mão. – Pronto, pode descer. Feliz?

Suspirei aliviada quando finalmente desci daquela coisa.

_Bem, eu não estou infeliz. – E sentei-me em cima do skate.

_Você não é nada radical. Sabia?

Admito, não ando nem de montanha-russa. Sou uma covarde.

Ah! E por falar em montanha-russa, sabia que uma das mortes mais bizarras já registradas é a de uma mulher que subiu em uma montanha-russa, e quando chegou ao ponto mais alto, que o carrinho vira de cabeça para baixo, e todo mundo ergue os braços gritando, a mulher simplesmente soltou seu cinto de segurança e caiu para a morte.

_E os meus sapatos? – desconversei.

Inuyasha olhou a volta e apontou.

_Estão ali! – olhei, meus sapatos tinham sido abandonados há uns cinco metros de onde estávamos (jura que andamos tão pouco?) – Espere aqui, eu vou lá pegar.

Concordei cruzando as pernas em cima do skate para não sujar as meias.

E estava esperando pacientemente que ele voltasse, colocando um cotovelo sobre o joelho e apoiando o rosto na mão, quando senti um pequeno solavanco. Opa. Nada bom. Nada bom! De novo o solavanco. Arfei. O que esta...? Estou me movendo!

_Ah! – gritei baixinho me agarrando ao skate – Por que ninguém puxou o freio de mão dessa coisa?! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!

Chamei já começando a entrar em pânico quando Inuyasha começou a sumir da minha vista porque o skate começou a descer por uma pequena inclinação e consequentemente ganhar velocidade.

_Socorro! – guinchei.

Eu podia ter simplesmente tentado parar o skate, ou me jogado dele, mas creio que isso me causaria machucados e sangue – o que, como devem se lembrar, é justamente o que eu tento evitar – então ao invés disso simplesmente me agarrei com mais força ainda no skate e gritei por socorro de novo, como a boa gênia idiotizada que eu sou.

_Kagome! – Inuyasha gritou descendo correndo a inclinação. – Se segura!

_O que acha que estou fazendo?! – gritei de volta.

E levei uma das mãos até a cabeça, para o caso da peruca sair voando.

_Kagome o...! – ele gritou, mas suas palavras foram levadas pela força do vendo.

E quando abrir a boca para perguntar o que ele tinha dito, ela, juntamente com meus ouvidos e narinas, se encheram d'água.

Devo ter engolido uns 500 ml antes de começar a me debater, desconcertada, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, minhas pernas flexionaram-se e então esticaram ao máximo, até meus pés tocarem o fundo do lago e eu ser impulsionada para cima.

Emergi tossindo e espirrando, por causa da água que entrou no meu nariz, e levei as mãos ao rosto parar tirar os cabelos encharcados e pesados da cara.

_Você esta bem? – Inuyasha perguntou – Kagome, tudo bem com você? Diga-me que esta bem!

_E-e-estou. – consegui responder ainda tossindo.

Quando abri os olhos percebi que a água mal passava dos meus joelhos. Não acredito que quase me afoguei em aproximadamente 72 cm de água!

Mas e dai? Uma vez um homem morreu afogado na tigela de água do gato dele – outro caso de uma das mortes mais bizarras já registradas: Ele estava bêbado, estava sem as chaves e tentou entrar pela janela da cozinha, mas então a janela fechou enquanto ele tentava passar, e enguiçou então ele ficou preso lá, e de algum jeito sua cara foi parar na tigela de água do gato, resultado? Morte por afogamento.

Mas então percebi mais uma coisa: enquanto a água mal passava dos meus joelhos, ela batia na altura dos quadris de Inuyasha. E eu estava olhando-o de cima!

Foi ai que me dei conta que ele estava me segurando no alto, com as mãos em baixo de meus braços.

_Hã... – corei. – Pode me descer agora.

_Que susto você me deu. – ele suspirou me descendo. – O que foi que aconteceu.

Apoiei-me levemente nele para não cair, agora com a água batendo dois centímetros acima do umbigo – sim eu sou bem mais baixa que ele e daí?! ¬¬

_Eu também queria saber. – confessei. O skate emprestado boiava a meio metro de nós.

_Mas você realmente esta bem?

_Estou sim. – confirmei.

_Que bom. – ele respirou fundo – Porque foi realmente engraçado!

E desatou a rir. Ah miserável! ¬¬'

_Para de rir! – ralhei – Não tem a menor graça Inuyasha!

_A... Sua... Maquiagem! – arfou se curvando de tanto rir.

_Minha maquiagem?! – imediatamente levei uma das mãos ao rosto – O que tem a minha... Maquiagem...?

Meus dedos acabaram voltando todos lambuzados de rímel, lápis de olhos, blush, pó compacto e tudo o mais que eu passo na cara quando saio com Inuyasha e volto a ser a modelo Higurashi Kagome. Gemi.

_E você também esta toda descabelada. – ele continuou rindo – Agora parece até mais humana.

Afastei-me um passo.

_Como assim mais humana? Você é o hanyou aqui!

Ele enxugou uma lágrima do canto do olho.

_Menos perfeita. Entende?

Aproximou-se, colocando a mão na lateral de meu rosto e inclinando-se como se fosse me beijar, mas então quando já estávamos a uns sete centímetros... Ele voltou a rir.

_Ai, eu não aguento! – gargalhou – Não aguento mesmo! Eu disse mais humana? Quis dizer mais sobrenatural!

_Sobrenatural?! – protestei.

_É você sabe! – ele já estava ficando vermelho de tanto rir – Saindo assim de dentro de um lago, toda de preto, com a maquiagem escorrendo, e o cabelo liso negro, escorrendo, e todo grudado em você...!

Involuntariamente acabei dando um sorrisinho também.

Quer dizer, quando paramos para pensar, é mesmo engraçado, porque eu estou mesmo parecendo algo sobrenatural assim saindo da água toda de preto e com o cabelo pesado de agua... Água!

Gritei levando as mãos à peruca. Isso não é meu cabelo de verdade, é uma peruca! Eu não podia molhá-la, a água vai estraga-la!

_Oh não! – gritei.

Inuyasha já tinha parado de rir, e me olhava preocupado.

_Tudo bem?

_Não! – Afastei-me dele. – Eu preciso ir! Sério!

E comecei a, da melhor forma possível quando se estarcom as pernas dentro d'água, correr para a margem.

_Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?! – Inuyasha gritou ainda parado dentro do lago – Desculpa, não devia ter rido de você! Volta Kagome!

_Não foi nada do que você disse! – respondi correndo/escorregando pela grama – Mas preciso ir agora, tchau! E não se esqueça de devolver o skate!

A minha peruca já era! A minha bela e cara peruca de cabelos naturais que o Kouga comprou pra mim! Já era! Vou chorar cara!

Fui correndo direto para a pista de skate – no caminho peguei meus sapatos – e apareci tão de repente na frente do garoto que tinha ficado "vigiando" nossas coisas que ele até se assustou.

_Uou! – exclamou – Você esta mais assustadora que a Sadako!

_Valeu. – respondi sem prestar atenção – Sete dias.

Puxei minha bolsa carteira de dentro da cesta e sai correndo com ela numa mão e os sapatos na outra, quando achei que já me encontrava suficientemente longe, tirei o celular da bolsa e liguei para Kohaku, pedindo que viesse me buscar.

__Não saia daí._ – ele me respondeu de prontidão – _Chego aí em alguns minutos._

E de fato ele chegou em menos de vinte minutos, então das duas uma: ou ele estava por perto, ou veio pilotando realmente muito rápido. Prefiro pensar que é a primeira opção.

_Senhorita o que aconteceu com você?! – perguntou espantado, saltando da motocicleta assim que parou à minha frente – Esta encharcada!

_Um pequeno... – espirrei – Acidente. Não foi nada demais, só tem um pouco de água no meu ouvido direito.

_Olhe só para você, esta ensopada! – afirmou tirando o agasalho verde e amarelo com detalhes brancos (O mesmo que usava no dia em que Kouga descobriu meu segredo) e colocando-o em meus ombros – Esta gelada senhorita!

Só agora percebendo que estou tremendo de frio aconcheguei minha cabeça em seu ombro e usei seu calor natural para me aquecer.

_Eu só preciso me secar. – afirmei. – Pode me levar embora agora?

Ele largou-me e afastou-se para pegar debaixo do assento o capacete reserva.

_Claro. Vamos logo... – mas quando se virou deu-se conta de algo que ele não tinha percebido antes – Você esta de vestido senhorita!

_Hã... Sim. – confirmei desconcertada – Às vezes garotas usam vestidos.

_Mas acontece que... – posso ver pela viseira erguida do capacete que ele começou a ficar vermelho. – Você não pode subir na moto usando vestido.

_Kohaku não tem nada demais. – respondi já meio choramingando, enquanto colocava o capacete. – Só me deixa subir, por favor.

Ainda mais vermelho – quase podia imaginar a fumaça saindo de suas orelhas – ele virou rapidamente o rosto para o outro lado.

_Por favor, seja rápida senhorita. – pediu.

Eu subi. E nós partimos.

Sabe de uma coisa? Eu estava tão encharcada, com tanto frio, e tão em pânico pelo medo de minha peruca ter sido arruinada... Que por um segundo tinha até me esquecido do pavor que tenho de andar de motocicleta.

Claro, me lembrei disso rapidinho quando ele deu a partida.

Abri os olhos de volta ao presente. E percebi que já estava a tempo demais aqui: meus dedos já estavam tão enrugados que pareciam até esponjas. E a água já estava gelada. Levantei-me.

A verdade é que não compareci às aulas matutinas hoje.

Quando Inuyasha voltou ontem, eu já era Sota novamente, e estava tranquilamente assistindo televisão, perguntei como quem não quer nada como tinham ido às coisas, e ele respondeu "legal" e sentou no pufe do lado para ver televisão comigo – mas não posso deixar de comentar que ele parecia aborrecido por alguma coisa.

Então por fora eu parecia muito calma e natural né? Mas isso era só por fora mesmo.

Eu estava borbulhando, quase explodindo, precisava falar do meu dia com alguém! Alguém que talvez soubesse me responder por que ontem meu coração estava batendo como se eu tivesse acabado de correr por vários quilômetros, a vontade quase incontrolável de continuar beijando Inuyasha, as mãos suadas, aquela sensação engraçada na barriga...

Mas com quem eu falaria? Kohaku? Por Buda, não! Fico vermelha só de pensar. Kouga? Ah meu Buda, por que eu pensei em Kouga?

Acabei ficando tão agitada que tive medo de dormir e acabar deixando escapar alguma coisa durante a noite – você já teve aquela paranoia de acabar falando o que não deveria enquanto dorme? – por consequência acabei ficando acordada olhando para o teto/me revirando na cama durante a maior parte da noite. Até que lá pelas 4h00min o sono conseguiu me derrubar definitivamente.

E eu estava tão esgotada que nem o despertador conseguiu me acordar pela manhã, e olha que geralmente eu acordo antes do despertador tocar!

Inuyasha e Kouga ficaram preocupados com isso, e decidiram que era melhor me deixar dormindo, porque eu realmente devia estar "exausto" já geralmente logo cedo pela manhã eu já estou correndo a todo vapor pelo quarto, pegando minhas coisas e os mandando se levantar, enquanto eles reclamam que ainda é cedo demais e que "nem as galinhas acordam tão cedo" – palavras de Inuyasha. Ou que "lobos são criaturas noturnas" – palavras de Kouga. Então foram para a aula sem mim.

Ou pelo menos foi isso o que deixaram escrito no bilhete que encontrei grudado na porta do banheiro quando acordei. E como acordei muito tarde para entrar até no segundo horário, decidi ficar por aqui mesmo e aproveitar a banheira do Kouga.

Ah é, no final do bilhete dizia:

P.S: Na hora do almoço nós voltamos para ver se você não morreu.

Ass. Kouga e cão sarnento.

Já da pra ter uma ideia de quem escrever o bilhete né?

Comecei a me secar.

Se todas as noites forem como essa que passei agora eu vou acabar perdendo todas as aulas da manhã, preciso dar um jeito nisso, preciso, definitivamente falar com alguém. Mas quem?

Suspirei começando a me vestir. A quem estou querendo enganar? É óbvio que só há uma pessoa no mundo com quem eu possa falar sobre isso.

Sango.

Eu preciso de Sango. Apenas de Sango.

Preciso desesperadamente dela!

É isso! Decidi num surto repentino. E antes que mudasse de ideia, esfreguei rapidamente a toalha nos cabelos para tirar o excesso de água e sai correndo do quarto sem penteá-los mesmo, nem sei se tranquei a porta. Mas também, nada disso me importava. Nesse momento eu só queria ver Sango, pedir desculpas, dizer que exagerei, e, principalmente, queria falar com ela!

Corri sem parar até chegar ao pavilhão das meninas, e mesmo assim continuei correndo, embora já começasse a sentir meus pulmões arderem pelo esforço.

_Sango! Você esta ai?! – chamei batendo à porta de seu quarto – Sou eu! Se estiver ai, abra a porta, por favor, vamos conversar! – nenhuma resposta. Suspirei – Olha me desculpa de verdade eu... Sei que exagerei. O.K? Podemos conversar... Só um pouquinho?

E então, para o meu alivio, a porta abriu.

Sorri agradecida e entrei.

_Olha Sango, sobre o que aconteceu... – Comecei a falar, mas parei quando vi que o quarto estava vazio – Sango?

Opa. O que é isso? Visagem? Recuei engolindo em seco. Talvez fosse melhor se eu voltasse outra hora... Não é?

Mas quando estava prestes a sair correndo ouvi a porta fechando-se com um baque tão forte atrás de mim que quase tive a impressão de ver a minha alma sair do corpo. E no susto virei-me, só que não era assombração nenhuma, era pior: Kikyou.

_Oi... Kikyou. – falei hesitante. – Você viu a Sango?

Kikyou colocou-se entre mim e a porta e deu de ombros.

_Ela não esta aqui. – garantiu-me.

_Ah... Que pena não é. – arrisquei dar um passo em frente. Mas por que estou com um mau pressentimento? – Então acho melhor eu ir indo.

Com um sorriso quase psicopata Kikyou encostou-se à porta escondendo as mãos atrás do corpo e balançou a cabeça devagarzinho.

_Acho que não.

_Não? – voltei a recuar. – E... – Senhor eu estou com medo de perguntar! Juro que estou! Mas tenho que perguntar. – E por que não?

Foi quando Kikyou estendeu os braços e avançou.

_Sota o que há de errado comigo? Por que você insiste em me rejeitar? – suas mãos agarraram meus ombros antes que eu tivesse a chance de fugir – Vamos apenas tentar uma vez. Juro que se não der certo te deixo em paz e nunca mais te incomodo!

Empurrou-me para trás fazendo-me cair de costas em sua cama.

_Kikyou espera um pouco! – exasperei-me rolando para longe e caindo no chão quando a vi pular em mim – Vamos conversar.

Pedi me ajoelhando para levantar.

De bruços na cama Kikyou esticou uma mão e agarrou a parte da frente da minha camisa.

_Só uma chance Sota! – pediu.

Escapei dela da melhor maneira que consegui e me lancei contra a porta com um impulso quase incontrolável de gritar por socorro, mas estava tão nervosa que sequer consegui girar a maçaneta.

_Sota! – ela gritou puxando-me pelos ombros – Ao menos me diga o que eu há de errado comigo.

_Não tem nada de errado com você. – respondi correndo para o lado de Sango do quarto. Tolamente achando que ela não atravessaria a linha. Mas ela atravessou – Sou eu!

_Essa é a desculpa mais velha do mundo Higurashi Sota! – exclamou indignada, já vindo contra mim novamente – Qual o problema então? Você é gay?

_Não é bem por ai.

Esquivei-me por baixo de seus braços quando ela tentou abraçar-me e passei por cima da cama de Sango com uma cambalhota, que acabou em uma dolorida queda no chão, mas nem por isso dei-me por vencida e tentei, mais uma vez, escapar porta afora.

_Então o que é?! – Kikyou fechou a porta com um baque praticamente se materializando ao meu lado, bem quando eu tinha conseguido abrir uns três centímetros dela.

Recuei ainda mais amedrontada, porque agora ela não parecia só louca, mas sim louca e furiosa. Engoli em seco quando minhas costas bateram de encontro ao seu guarda-roupa e percebi estar encurralada.

_Você realmente não vai gostar de saber. – afirmei desesperada.

Kikyou deu um passo a frente com a expressão sombria.

_Experimente então!

Ela continuou avançando, e então, encurralada e tomada pelo pânico, eu agarrei a barra das minhas duas camisas masculinas mais a regata por baixo delas e as puxei para cima, não, mais do que isso, eu não só as puxei para cima, eu as tirei de vez e arremessei-as por cima da cabeça para os ares com uma confissão:

_Eu sou mulher!

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 05/12/14, correndo aqui para deixar as coisas adiantadas para o natal!**

**Bem, então é isso meninas, essa é minha última postagem desse ano, pois a próxima postagem deve ocorrer só no final de janeiro ou então já em meados de fevereiro, e também esta é a ultima postagem que Percy me auxilia a fazer, já que meu leal amiguinho eletrônico aqui esta se aposentando e devo comprar seu substituto no inicio de janeiro. Então quero agradecer a todas vocês, que leem não só minhas estórias, mas também minhas reclamações e conflitos emocionais e me apoiam com uma paciência quase infinita, e desejar com toda sinceridade um Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo.**

**Respostas as Review's**

**Kiaraa**: Pois é, finalmente! Será que ouço um coro de Aleluia?

Ainda estou planejando aqui as cenas deles dois dormindo no mesmo quarto.

**joh chan**: extraordinária, esquisita, sabe tudo, paranoica... Vixe que a lista é muito grande. KKKK

Até eu estava sorrindo enquanto escrevia! Eu estava tipo "Legal, está saindo algo que preste aqui!".

A mulher pode até ser um pouco louquinha – afinal é mãe da Kagome – mas é verdade, os argumentos dela fazem todo o sentido!

**carol-bombom**: E quem não ficaria assim com um Inuyasha a mão, né? :D

**Agome chan**: Mas você não tira mesmo da cabeça essa história de pegar o Inuyasha pra você, né menina? KKKK

Mas achei graça da sua review, mandando a Kagome ter uma overdose de Inuyasha logo! KKKK Só tu mesma Agome chan.

**Yogoto**: Boa pergunta. Como será né? *tentando imaginar aqui*.


End file.
